Harry und Draco Rivalität für die Ewigkeit?
by Luthien of Nargothrond
Summary: Harry und Draco sind Mitte zwanzig und treffen sich durch Zufall im Zaubereiministerium wieder. In beiden steigt der Ärger auf den alten Rivalen wieder auf... Wird es auf ewig so bleiben, oder können Alex und Serena, ihre besten Freunde, etwas ändern...?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K. Rowling. Nur Alex und Serena gehören uns...**

**Wieder ist es Zeit für ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt von Simone und Nadine.**

**Unsere Geschichte spielt in der Zukunft. Wir wollen doch alle wissen, was aus Harry und Draco geworden ist.**

**Simone hat Alex zum Leben erweckt, Nadine hat sich um Serena gekümmert. Alle anderen haben wir uns geteilt.**

**ACHTUNG: Einige Akteure sind ziemlich OOC, da haben wir unsere dichterische Freiheit ausgelebt ;-) **

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen! **

**Alex**

Mist! Ich war schon wieder zu spät. Harry wartete sicher schon unten in der Lobby auf mich, da wir zusammen Mittagessen wollten und ich musste noch einen Stapel Papiere aus unserer Abteilung ins Archiv bringen. Natürlich würde er sich wieder über mich lustig machen.

Wieso konnte ich es auch nie schaffen pünktlich zu sein? Das war so völlig untypisch für jemand aus Gryffindor…

Ich hastete den Gang entlang… nur noch rechts um die Ecke und schon war ich…

„Au, oh Mann !" Unsanft stieß ich mit jemand zusammen und sofort kniete ich, um meine Papiere aufzusammeln.

„Können sie nicht aufpassen…", hörte ich plötzlich eine mir allzu bekannte Stimme und sah auf.

„Malfoy…war ja klar. Wie wäre es mit einer Entschuldigung?" Genervt griff ich einen Stapel Blätter.

Als Draco Malfoy mich ebenfalls erkannte, war er mir seinen typischen überheblichen Blick zu. Seufzend stellte ich fest, dass er sich seit unserer Schulzeit in Hogwarts nicht verändert hatte. Immer noch beherrschte er es spielend einem mit seinem arroganten Grinsen zu vermitteln, dass er einem ja maßlos überlegen war.

„Alexis Parker…so so", gab er spöttisch zurück. „Wieso sollte ich mich entschuldigen? Du hast mich über den Haufen gerannt…"

Ich hatte alle Papiere eingesammelt und erhob mich wieder.

„Gut, Malfoy, dann lass es! Ich habe keine Lust und keine Zeit mit dir darüber zu diskutieren. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich hier zu arbeiten und bin noch verabredet…also lass mich vorbei."

Aber er machte keine Anstalten dazu. Im Gegenteil. Er verschränkte seine Arme und sah mich finster an.

„Laß mich raten: Du triffst unseren Held Harry Potter…Ich wollte dich immer noch fragen, ob er endlich stubenrein ist und auf seine Frauchen hört…" So wie er Harrys Namen aussprach, hörte es sich an, als würde er sich die Zunge an den Worten verbrennen.

Ich verdrehte meine Augen. Das war doch wirklich nicht zu ertragen.

„Erstens geht dich das, was ich tue, überhaupt nichts an und zweitens… werd endlich erwachsen!"

Ich machte kehrt und wollte meinen Weg wieder fortsetzen.

„Wir sehen uns noch, Parker…" Das hörte sich ganz nach einer Drohung an und die wollte ich sicher nicht auf mir sitzen lassen.

Ich blickte über meine Schulter zurück.

„Ganz bestimmt… da du ja scheinbar hier ständig durch die Gänge schleichst. Ups, tschuldigung, ihr Slytherins könnt ja nicht anders… Das wollte ich dich nämlich noch gefragt haben: Arbeitest du hier eigentlich oder stolzierst du nur durch die Gänge, um deine neue Kleidung aus- und vorzuführen?"

Sein bitterböser Blick ließ mich grinsen und ich wollte schon weiterlaufen, als er mich in einem süffisanten Ton zurückrief…

„Hey Parker… warst du nicht gerade noch in die andere Richtung unterwegs?"

Ich verfluchte mich innerlich und machte kehrt.

„Du bringst mich ganz durcheinander", beschwerte ich mich dann, als ich an ihm vorbeilief und beschwor so natürlich einen letzten Kommentar herauf.

„Ich weiß, Parker… diese Wirkung hab ich auf viele Frauen…"

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen, um den bissigen Kommentar, der mir schon auf der Zunge lag zurückzuhalten. Für eine weitere Diskussion hatte ich nun wirklich keine Zeit mehr und so gab ich vor, seine Bemerkung nicht gehört zu haben. Sein breites, selbstgefälliges Grinsen konnte ich aber förmlich vor mir sehen.

„Blöder Arsch!" Murmelte ich, nachdem ich mein Ziel endlich erreicht hatte und die Akten abgeliefert hatte.

Dann sah ich auf die Uhr.

„Oh Mann, Harry wird über mich herfallen… schon eine Viertelstunde zu spät."

Also hastete ich nun durch die Gänge um zur Lobby zu gelangen.

**Serena **

Oh man, wenn ich mich nicht beeilte, dann würde Onkel Sev mich auseinander nehmen. Warum hatte ich ihm auch versprochen seinen Antrag für einen neuen Lehrplan ins Ministerium zu bringen?

Und ich war jetzt schon viel zu spät dran. Ich raste um die nächste Ecke und rannte genau in meinen besten Freund Draco hinein.

„Huch, nicht so stürmisch, junge Dame."

„Draco, ich hab jetzt keine Zeit zum plaudern. Würdest du mich bitte vorbeilassen?"

„Du lernst es nie, was Rena?"

„Wie? Was?" Ich war schon in Gedanken bei Onkel Sev und seiner Standpauke, die ich zu hören bekommen würde, sodass ich Draco gar nicht zuhörte.

„Bitte Draco, ich habe es wirklich eilig! Onkel Sev ist eh schon sauer auf mich, da muss ich ihm nicht noch einen Grund geben mich von der Schule zu schmeißen."

„Snape? Warum sollte er dich von der Schule schmeißen?"

„Bitte, ich habe jetzt wirklich keine..."

„Keine Zeit, ich weiß. Was hast du eigentlich da?"

Seufzend gab ich auf. Wenn er wollte konnte Draco ganz schön hartnäckig sein und dann war es besser nachzugeben, schließlich kannte ich ihn lange genug.

„Na schön, du hast gewonnen. Das sind Anträge für einen neuen Lehrplan. Severus will den Zaubertränkeunterricht ein wenig umgestalten. Und ich muss sie sofort hier abgeben. Ich bin sowieso schon viel zu spät dran, weil ich noch meinen Unterricht vorbereiten musste. Ach verdammt, das war so viel. Und dann sollte ich noch Sevs Klassenzimmer für morgen vorbereiten und ich weiß doch jetzt schon gar nicht mehr wo mir der Kopf steht..." Verzweifelt rang ich die Hände.

„Jetzt beruhige dich erst mal wieder." Draco legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter und nahm mir die Akte aus der Hand. „Ich erledige das für dich."

„Aha und was springt dabei für dich raus?" fragte ich ihn. Denn ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er mal etwas ohne eigennützige Hintergedanken für andere tun würde. Da bildete auch ich keine Ausnahme.

„Du könntest dich bei Snape mal etwas über meinen Vater erkundigen. Er hat doch gute Kontakte zu Dumbledore und der weiß sicher, wie lange mein Vater noch in Askaban sitzen muss."

„Du meinst wohl eher, ich soll mich erkundigen, wie lange du noch das Geld deines Vaters auf den Kopf hauen kannst."

Draco grinste. „Er kann in Askaban sowieso nichts damit anfangen."

„Er ist dein Vater."

„Na und? Er hat sich schließlich auch nie darum gekümmert, dass ich sein Sohn bin. Und jetzt gehe ich deinen Onkel besänftigen."

Er verschwand um die Ecke und ließ mich kopfschüttelnd zurück.

„Ach ja", sein Kopf tauchte nocheinmal auf. „Ich hab noch einen Kaffee gut bei dir. Also bis gleich in der Cafeteria."

Gegen meinen Willen musste ich grinsen. Das war mal wieder typisch Draco. Er hatte von zu Hause aus genug Geld, aber war sich nicht zu schade sich selbst einzuladen.

Ich starrte Draco immer noch hinterher, als ich von hinten angesprochen wurde.

„Hi Serena."

„Oh, hi Harry." Harry und ich kannten uns von der Schule. Er war zwei Schuljahre über mir gewesen und war in Hogwarts bekannt wie ein bunter Hund. Kein Wunder, hatte er doch den wohl bösesten Zauberer unserer Zeiten, Voldemort, besiegt. Doch mittlerweile war es ziemlich ruhig um ihn geworden und ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er ganz froh darüber war.

Etwas schüchtern lächelte ich ihn an. Normalerweise verkehrten Slytherins nicht mit Gryffindors, aber ich mochte ihn trotzdem.

Natürlich durften meine Freunde, insbesondere Draco, davon nichts erfahren.

„Was führt dich ins Ministerium? Arbeitest du nicht in Hogwarts?"

„Ja, sicher, aber ich musste für Onkel Sev, ich meine Snape, noch etwas erledigen."

„Aha. Oh ich muss los. Alex wartet sicher schon auf mich."

„Oh, ja... hm... ich muss auch los."

„Ach, Serena?" Harry drehte sich nocheinmal um.

„Ja?"

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir mal einen Kaffee zusammen trinken gehen."

Bevor ich etwas darauf erwidern konnte war er verschwunden und ließ mich etwas verwirrt stehen.

Harry Potter wollte mit mir einen Kaffee trinken gehen? Mit mir? Einer Slytherin?

**Alex**

Als ich endlich die Lobby erreichte, sah ich Harry und Ginny schon von weitem. Ginnys rote Haare stachen in jeder Menschenmenge hervor und Harry… tja Harry war auch einfach nicht zu übersehen. Er hatte sich zu einem wirklich gutaussehenden jungen Mann entwickelt.

Zwar nicht mein Typ, aber trotzdem sehr attraktiv… Seine strubbeligen braunen Haare, die ihm immer ins Gesicht fielen und seine braunen Augen, die meistens einen traurigen Dackelblick zeigten, ließen so gut wie jedes Mädchen dahinschmelzen.

Nur Ginny und ich waren scheinbar immun dagegen, denn für uns war er eher ein großer Bruder und bester Freund.

Ich nahm Kurs auf die beiden und dachte kurz nach, seit wann wir eigentlich so gut befreundet waren… Ginny und ich waren im gleichen Jahr in Hogwarts angefangen und hatten uns auf Anhieb super verstanden. Ich konnte mich noch gut dran erinnern, wie sie das gesamte erste Jahr Harry angehimmelt hatte. Da er aber nicht darauf einging und Ginny auch kein Kind von Traurigkeit war, hatte sie sich aber schnell umorientiert und ist mit anderen Typen ausgegangen.

Als dann in seinem fünften und unserem vierten Jahr Hermine und Ron endlich ein Paar wurden, begann Harry sich zurückzuziehen, um die Beziehung der beiden nicht zu stören. Das so genannte „Goldene Trio" lebte sich auseinander. Natürlich waren sie heute immer noch befreundet, aber eben nicht so wie früher… Genau, dachte ich, in diese Zeit muß es gefallen sein, dass Harry ein Wochenende zusammen mit Ginny und mir nach Hogsmeade gegangen war. Wir hatten dort unheimlich viel Spaß zusammen und seitdem gehörte Harry zu uns…

Als ich die beiden erreichte, prasselten sofort ihre Beschwerden auf mich nieder.

„Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht mehr…", eröffnete Ginny grinsend und Harry deutete auf seine Uhr.

„Zwanzig Minuten, Alex… also du übertriffst dich wirklich immer selbst. Dass du nicht pünktlich sein kannst, wissen wir ja schon, aber du wirst immer unpünktlicher… falls es so etwas gibt… Bist du sicher, dass der sprechende Hut dich in das richtige Haus gesteckt hat? Gryffindors sind nämlich immer pünktlich…"

„… und korrekt und benutzen nur dreilagiges Klopapier…" Ich schlug grinsend nach Harrys Arm.

„Du hörst dich ja schon an wie Hermine. Als wenn du Mister Oberkorrekt wärst… Ich erinnere mich wage an mehrere Vorfälle wegen denen du beinahe von der Schule geworfen wurdest… und dass der sprechende Hut mich richtig einsortiert hat, müsstest du ja wohl wissen. Ich hab schließlich noch genug positive Eigenschaften."

Ich zog einen Schmollmund und Ginny lachte.

„Och, jetzt hast du sie beleidigt…"

„Übrigens hört euch doch bitte erst mal an, was ich zu meiner Verteidigung vorbringen kann, bevor ihr mich verurteilt… Es war nämlich wirklich nicht meine Schuld, dass ich zu spät bin."

Die beiden sahen mich schräg an.

„Na gut… es ist nicht _ganz allein_ meine Schuld, dass ich zu spät bin…"

„Okay, aber das kannst du uns dann beim Essen erzählen", trieb Ginny uns an Richtung Cafeteria zu gehen.

„Was? Heute so eilig? Haben deine Sklaventreiber von Brüdern wieder deine Mittagspause gekürzt?"

Ginny arbeitete im Scherzartikelladen ihrer Brüder Fred und George in der Winkelgasse und die drei waren mit dem Laden ziemlich erfolgreich.

„Nein", gab sie zurück, „aber ich habe tierischen Hunger… und außerdem ist mein Weg hierher weiter als eurer…"

„Aber du apparierst doch", protestierten Harry und ich fast zeitgleich, „was ist denn daran weiter?"

Ginny lachte nur und schob uns Richtung Cafeteria.

Harry und ich machten beide eine Ausbildung zum Auror in der Abteilung für Muggelschutz und verbotene schwarze Magie.

Das wir beide im gleichen Ausbildungsjahr gelandet waren, lag daran, dass Harry, nachdem er Lord Voldemort besiegt hatte, erst noch zwei Jahre professionell Quidditch bei den London Tornados gespielt hatte und ich ein Jahr alles mögliche ausprobiert hatte. Allerdings hatte ich immer schnell das Interesse an normalen Jobs verloren, und genauso erging es Harry mit dem Quidditch spielen. Es fehlte immer das gewisse Etwas, der spezielle Reiz, um mich bei der Stange zu halten… genauso ging es Harry und so beschlossen wir uns einfach mal für die Ausbildung zum Auror zu bewerben. Wir waren beide gut genug, wurden angenommen und bislang gefiel es uns auch sehr gut. Mad-Eye Moody war unser Ausbilder, einer der besten Auroren unserer Zeit und er sorgte ständig für Abwechslung. Mittlerweile wurden wir sogar schon einmal die Woche für den Dienst im Zauberergefängnis von Askaban eingeteilt und patrouillierten dort durch die Gänge. Dementoren wurden nur noch sehr ungern eingesetzt und diese warteten dort fast nur noch auf irgendwelche Notfälle, was die Haftbedingungen zweifelsohne verbesserte.

Außerdem… wie hatte es Professor Dumbledore noch so schön ausgedrückt: Lord Voldemort war nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. Böses lauert überall und in jeglicher denkbarer Gestalt und daher brauchen wir Auroren, die ihren Job beherrschen…

Ja, Auror zu sein hatte diesen gewissen Reiz…

„Du bist also Malfoy begegnet", stellte Ginny dann fest, als wir bei unserer Tasse Kaffee nach dem Essen saßen.

Ich nickte.

„Oh ja, und er hat sich kein bisschen verändert. Ist immer noch der gleiche Arsch! Grrrr, ich könnte platzen, wenn ich nur daran denke, wie arrogant er ist…"

Ginny grinste.

„Ja, aber ein knackiger Arsch…"

Ich verdrehte die Augen und Harry meldete sich zu Wort.

„Ginny! Also wirklich… wo guckst du denn immer hin… Der Typ hat dich jahrelang beleidigt und du bewunderst sein Hinterteil?"

„Na was schick ist, ist schick. Und sein Arsch ist schick….aber der Hintern hat ja auch nichts mit dem Charakter zu tun, oder?"

Jetzt musste ich lachen.

„Na ja, wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht! Nächstes Mal sag ich ihm dann, er soll sich umdrehen, damit ich auch mal gucken kann…"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Weiber!"

Ginny und ich konnten nicht anders und prusteten los.

Ja, so war es meistens, wenn wir zusammen waren. Es gab immer viel zu lachen, was aber nicht bedeutete, dass wir auch über ernste Themen sprachen. Gerade dabei war mir immer wieder aufgefallen wie ähnlich Harry und ich uns waren… Er hatte seine Eltern verloren und war praktisch alleine… genau wie ich. Ich hatte nur meine Mutter verloren und hatte auch ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu meinem Vater… allerdings lebte dieser nicht mehr in der Zaubererwelt und wir trafen uns immer nur, wenn unsere Zeit es zuließ. Er lebte in den U.S.A. das Leben eines Muggels, mir hatte er diese Entscheidung selbst überlassen.

Meine Familie war reich… und reinblütig, was für viele nicht weiter wichtig war, aber dennoch… unsere Familie gehörte zu den letzten reinen Zaubererfamilien. Das mein Vater nun wie ein Muggel lebte, wussten die wenigsten, aber es ging sie ja auch nichts an. Trotzdem hatte er mir die Ausbildung in Hogwarts ermöglicht und als ich mich entschied in der Zaubererwelt leben zu wollen, übertrug er mir das gesamte Zauberervermögen unserer Familie, samt Apartment in London und Landsitz in Wiltshire.

Ich hatte sozusagen ausgesorgt… aber ich war allein… genau wie Harry…

„Hast du übrigens gehört, dass Malfoy das Vermögen seines Vaters auf den Kopf haut und hier im Ministerium gar keine richtige Aufgabe hat? Der macht hier angeblich eine Ausbildung in der Abteilung für magische Gesetzgebung, ist aber in der Realität nur sehr selten dort anzutreffen…"

Ich war sehr an Tratsch interessiert und Ginny hörte im Laden eben immer das Neueste. Natürlich stieg ich sofort darauf ein.

„Das wundert mich nicht. Der hat doch in seinem Leben noch nie selbst den Finger krumm gemacht. Würd mich nur interessieren, was Malfoy Senior dazu sagt, wenn er in ein paar Jahren aus Askaban entlassen wird…"

Ginny erwiderte mein breites Grinsen.

„Kannst ihn ja mal fragen, wenn ihr wieder in Askaban Dienst schiebt…"

Ich lachte und sah zu Harry.

„Hey Harry, hast du gehört? Wir sollen Malfoy Senior in Askaban fragen, was er davon hält, dass sein Sohn das Familienvermögen verprasst…" Harry schien aber abwesend zu sein und hatte einen träumerischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hey! Harry! Raumschiff an Erde…Hallo? Bitte kommen…" Ich fuchtelte mit meiner Hand vor seinem Gesicht rum und scheinbar gelang es mir seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Harry, wir lästern gerade über deinen Erzfeind…Willst du dich nicht daran beteiligen?"

„Nein danke, heute nicht", erklärte er immer noch geistesabwesend.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?" fragte Ginny verwundert und Harry lieferte ungewollt mit seinen nächsten Worten die Erklärung dazu.

„Apropos… ich habe heute Serena getroffen…"

Ginny und ich stöhnten auf.

„Oh nein, nicht schon wieder…Jetzt geht das wieder von vorne los."

Harry schwärmte schon seit seinem vorletzten Jahr in Hogwarts für Serena. Wäre eigentlich kein Problem, wenn da nicht diese klitzekleine Kleinigkeit wäre, dass sie eine Slytherin und auch noch sehr gut mit Draco Malfoy befreundet war.

Natürlich hatte Harry sich nie getraut sie anzusprechen und kam scheinbar nicht darüber hinweg, aber nachdem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, waren Ginny und ich davon ausgegangen, dass…

„…und ich hab sie zu nem Kaffee eingeladen."

Ginny und mir fiel die Kinnlade runter.

„Du hast dich endlich getraut!" rief Ginny dann begeistert und ich fiel in den Jubel mit ein.

„Dir ist aber schon klar, dass sie immer noch eine Slytherin und mit Malfoy befreundet ist", warf Ginny dann noch ein, aber ich winkte ab und grinste breit.

„Wen interessiert das? Ich will schmutzige Details hören, Harry. Wann triffst du dich mit ihr?"

„Keine Ahnung", bremste Harry unseren Optimismus und wir sahen ihn etwas irritiert an.

„Keine Ahnung?"

Er schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn.

„Oh man…nein, ich hab tatsächlich keine Ahnung, da ich vergessen habe, sofort etwas mit ihr auszumachen…"

„Oh Harry, du bist so erbärmlich was Frauen angeht", seufzte ich. „Da hast du schon diesen tollen, verträumten Dackelblick und kriegst trotzdem nichts gebacken… Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"

„Danke", gab er leicht giftig zurück. „Wie wäre es, wenn ihr mir helfen würdet? Was mach ich denn jetzt?"

Er wirkte ziemlich verzweifelt.

„Vergiss sie endlich", schlug Ginny vor. „Wahrscheinlich siehst du sie nie wieder und…"

„Oder auch nicht", unterbrach ich sie und deutete zum Eingang der Cafeteria. „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…"

Denn gerade betraten Serena und Draco Malfoy lachend die Cafeteria.

Wenn er lachte, sah er gar nicht mehr so arrogant aus, ging mir durch den Kopf, aber das war eben viel zu selten der Fall und ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es ihm doch wirklich Spaß machte, die Rolle des unausstehlichen, arroganten Mistkerls zu spielen…

„Aber Malfoy ist bei ihr", jammerte Harry. „Da kann ich sie doch nicht ansprechen. Malfoy würde mich schneller verhexen, als ich Hallo sagen kann…"

„Da musst du dann wohl durch", meinte Ginny grinsend und erntete einen bösen Blick von Harry.

„Nicht, wenn es uns gelingt Malfoy abzulenken…", warf ich ein. „Dann könntest du ihr auf jeden Fall einen Zettel oder ähnliches zustecken…"

„Wir brauchen einen Plan", bemerkte Harry und sah mich an. „Du siehst so aus, als wäre dir etwas eingefallen, Alex… Also schieß los!"

Ich verzog mein Gesicht. Perfekt war mein Plan nicht, aber da wir zurzeit nichts Besseres hatten, war es unsere einzige Chance.

„Okay Harry… du, schreib deine Nachricht." Sofort begann er etwas auf eine Serviette zu kritzeln und ich beugte mich näher zu den beiden.

„Perfekt ist mein Plan nicht, aber ich habe eine Idee, um Malfoy abzulenken… und ich werde mich sogar freiwillig opfern, denn vielleicht komm ich so noch in den Genuss Malfoy zu verhexen. Also wir werden uns gleich alle noch einen Kaffee holen und wenn wir bei ihnen vorbeikommen, werde ich ganz zufällig stolpern und Malfoys Hose mit meinem Kaffee ruinieren. Er wird garantiert ausrasten und auf mich losgehen… und das ist dann deine Chance Harry."

Der Plan wurde akzeptiert und Harry sah schon nicht mehr ganz so deprimiert aus.

„Danke, dass du dich opferst, Malfoys Zorn auf dich zu ziehen", meinte er dann zu mir und Ginny grinste.

„Ja, von mir ebenfalls Danke, denn ich hätte das nicht freiwillig gemacht. Malfoy kennt angeblich ein paar ziemlich fiese Flüche…"

„Ja, aber ich auch", gab ich ebenfalls grinsend zurück und seufzte dann.

„Was man nicht alles für seine Freunde auf sich nimmt…"

Als wir unsere Getränke geholt hatten, mussten wir zwangsläufig an Malfoys Tisch vorbei. Wir taten so, als würden wir ihn nicht bemerken und ignorierten ihn und Serena, bis ich wie abgesprochen plötzlich stolperte und Malfoy meinen Kaffee auf die Hose schüttete.

Er reagierte genau, wie ich es vorhergesagt hatte, sprang auf und bedeckte mich mit Schimpftiraden. Als er aber erkannte, von wem der Kaffee wirklich gekommen war, zog er seinen Zauberstab. Da ich damit gerechnet hatte, war ich aber genauso schnell wie er und wartete darauf, dass er das Duell eröffnete.


	2. Chapter 2

**Serena**

„Draco!" Ich war ebenfalls aufgesprungen und schlug seinen Arm nach unten. „Hör auf mit dem Mist! Du kannst dich hier doch nicht duellieren!"

„Halt dich da raus", knurrte er und schob mich einfach zur Seite.

„Aber..."

„Ich sagte, halt dich da raus und setz dich wieder hin", fuhr er mich an und schulterzuckend befolgte ich seine Anweisung.

Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, wer Draco so wütend gemacht hatte. Es war Alex. Sie war ein Jahr über mir gewesen und soweit ich wusste, machte sie nun eine Ausbildung als Auror hier im Ministerium. Damit erschöpfte sich aber auch schon mein Wissen über sie, denn sie war Gryffindor und somit war es damals schon eine Pflicht gewesen nicht mit ihr zu verkehren.

Sie hatte ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab gezogen und sah Draco herausfordernd an.

Hinter ihr standen Ginny Weasley, wer würde einen Weasley nicht sofort erkennen, und Harry Potter.

Als ich Harry sah, wurde mein Gesicht ganz heiß. Er war damals in der Schule schon der Frauenschwarm schlechthin gewesen und ich bildete da keine Ausnahme. Und mittlerweile hatte er sich zu einem äußerst attraktiven Mann entwickelt.

Doch ich hatte jegliche Hoffnung aufgegeben, was ihn betraf. In der Schule hatte er mich nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt, was natürlich auch daran lag, dass ich keine Gryffindor war. Und ich hatte gedacht, ich hätte das Kapitel Harry abgehakt, bis heute.

Ich war so in meine Gedanken vertieft, dass ich Harry erst bemerkte, als er mich leicht an der Schulter berührte.

„Äh... hallo Harry", war das beste was mir einfiel und mein Gesicht hatte mittlerweile die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate angenommen.

Es sah so aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, doch dann fuhr er sich verlegen durch sein Haar und drückte mir etwas in die Hand.

Verwirrt sah ich erst ihn und dann die Serviette in meiner Hand an. Als ich wieder zu ihm hochsah, war er verschwunden.

Allerdings blieb mir keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn nun erforderte Draco meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

Ich hörte, wie er anfing einen Fluch zu murmeln und tat das beste was mir einfiel, um ein Duell zu verhindern.

Ich zog an seinem Umhang und er landete unsanft auf dem Hosenboden.

Schadenfroh grinsend steckte Alex ihren Zauberstab zurück, zwinkerte mir kurz zu und lief zurück an ihren Tisch, wo Harry und Ginny schon auf sie warteten.

„Serena!" Draco war wütend aufgesprungen und klopfte sich den Staub von seinen Sachen.

Oh, oh, wenn er mich Serena nannte, war er wirklich sauer.

„Wie konntest du nur! Du hast mich bis auf die Knochen blamiert!"

„Wenn du meinst", gab ich gleichgültig zurück. „Du wirst mir dafür nocheinmal dankbar sein, denn ich habe dich nur davor bewahrt etwas zu tun, was du später bereust."

Draco, keineswegs besänftigt, packte mich am Umhang und zog mich zu sich hoch.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, halt dich raus, also hast du dich gefälligst auch rauszuhalten. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Er schüttelte mich kurz als er von mir keine Antwort erhielt und fragte nocheinmal. „Ob du mich verstanden hast?"

„Ja", antwortete ich ihm etwas kleinlaut und war froh, als er mich endlich wieder los ließ.

Eins hatte ich in den letzten Jahren gelernt, man machte was er sagte, wenn man seine Freundschaft behalten wollte. Ja, ja, auch wenn er es nicht hören wollte, er wurde seinem Vater von Jahr zu Jahr ähnlicher.

„Was wollte Potter von dir?" wollte er dann wissen, als er sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Äh... nichts."

„Ich dachte, er hätte dir etwas gegeben."

Oh, Mist, hatte Draco etwa Augen im Hinterkopf?

„Nein, hat er nicht." Schnell ließ ich die Serviette, die ich immer noch in der Hand hielt, in meinem Umhang verschwinden und hoffte, dass Draco mir die Lüge nicht ansah.

Was hätte ich ihm auch sagen sollen. Hey, Harry hat mich auf nen Kaffee eingeladen und übrigens, ich werde hingehen, weil ich ihn total toll finde.

Draco hätte mich geteert, gefedert und gevierteilt.

„Wir gehen", unterbrach er meinen Gedankengang und zog mich einfach mit sich.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen kamen wir an Harry, Alex und Ginny vorbei und ich konnte sehen wie Harry Draco wütende Blicke zuwarf. Natürlich hatte er den Zwischenfall beobachtet.

Draco wollte die drei gekonnt ignorieren, kam aber nicht drum herum Alex einen giftigen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Wir sprechen uns noch", zischte er ihr zu, dann waren wir aus der Cafeteria.

Erst in meiner Wohnung in Hogwarts kam ich dazu mir die Serviette genauer anzusehen. Als ich die kurze Nachricht die darauf geschrieben war gelesen hatte, begannen meine Hände vor Aufregung zu zittern und mein Magen zog sich zusammen.

Harry wollte sich mit mir treffen und zwar schon heute Abend. Ich sollte nach Hogsmeade in den Honigtopf kommen.

Es war kaum zu glauben, Harry wollte sich tatsächlich mit mir treffen. Sollte ich ihm jetzt schreiben, dass ich seine Einladung gerne annehme oder sollte ich einfach so hingehen. Nach kurzem hin und herüberlegen schrieb ich ihm doch ein paar Zeilen und pflückte Mordor von der Decke.

Mordor blinzelte mich vorwurfsvoll an, doch als er den Brief sah faltete er seine zerknitterten Flügel auseinander und schnappte nach dem Papier.

„Bring das zu Harry Potter", wies ich ihn an und kraulte ihn kurz hinter seinen großen Ohren.

Gemächlich drehte sich die große Fledermaus zu mir um, spuckte das Papier wieder aus und sah mich prüfend an.

„Du hast schon richtig gehört. Harry Potter."

Mordor breitete seine Flügel aus und flog zu seinem Schlafplatz über meinem Bett, dort hängte er sich demonstrativ an die Decke und steckte den Kopf unter seinen Flügel.

„Hey, willst du meine Post sabotieren? Du sollst den Brief zu Harry bringen und zwar ein bisschen plötzlich!" beschwerte ich mich. Doch die einzigste Reaktion Mordors bestand darin mir den Rücken zuzudrehen.

„Na schön, dann nehme ich eben eine Eule aus der Eulerei. Aber glaub ja nicht, dass ich dir jemals wieder einen Brief mitgeben werde."

Ich war schon fast an der Tür, als ich einen Luftzug spürte. Mit einem Grinsen drehte ich mich um, Mordor war verschwunden und mit ihm der Brief.

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen. Natürlich hatte ich nie vorgehabt eine Eule aus der Eulerei zu schicken, aber wenn Mordor mal wieder meinte seinen Dickschädel durchsetzen zu wollen, musste ich zu solchen Tricks greifen. Mordor war nicht nur ein Dickkopf, sondern auch ziemlich selbstverliebt. Eigenschaften, die ich bislang an keiner Fledermaus gesehen hatte. Dabei war er schon immer so gewesen. Meine Mutter hatte mir mal erzählt, dass sie Mordor eines Tages in meinem Kinderbettchen gefunden hatte. Zuerst hatte sie Angst gehabt, er könnte mir etwas tun. Doch er hatte sich ganz dicht an mich gekuschelt und meinen Schlaf bewacht.

Mum meinte, seit er da war, hätte ich nachts nie mehr geschrieen und so blieb Mordor bei mir.

Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, wollten meine Eltern mir die alte Familieneule mitgeben, doch ich hatte solange gebettelt, bis ich meine Fledermaus mitnehmen durfte.

Ach du je, meine Eltern hatte ich ja ganz vergessen. Ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde, würden sie erfahren, dass ich mich mit Harry treffen würde. Gerade mein Vater. Er war damals einer der engsten Anhänger Voldemorts gewesen und hatte ein ziemlich gutes Verhältnis zu Lucius Malfoy, Dracos Vater, gehabt. Jedoch konnte man ihm, im Gegensatz zu Malfoy, nichts nachweisen und so war er von Askaban verschont geblieben, als nach Voldemorts Ergreifung Jagd auf die Todesser gemacht wurde.

Es bedurfte somit keiner großen Erklärung wie er zu Harry stand. Zu demjenigen, der seinen Meister besiegt und hinter Schloß und Riegel gebracht hatte.

Zudem war Vater ein überzeugter Slytherin. Das heißt, Slytherins geben sich nur mit Slytherins ab. Denn damit ist gewährleistet, dass die reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien auch reinblütig bleiben, bla, bla, bla.

Ich persönlich hielt nicht viel von dem ganzen Reinblüterquatsch. Zwar kam ich selbst aus einer durch und durch reinblütigen Familie, mich interessierte jedoch mehr der Mensch selbst, als das Blut, dass durch seine Adern floss.

In dieser Hinsicht ähnelte ich sehr meiner Mutter. Denn sie war keine Slytherin und verlor deshalb den eigentlichen Sinn des Lebens nicht aus den Augen. Und dieser bestand eben nicht darin, dass Zauberer nur wegen ihrer Herkunft gegen Zauberer kämpften.

Sie hatte mir immer schon eingebläut, dass ich meinen eigenen Weg gehen solle und mein eigenes Glück finden solle. Nicht wie mein Vater. Er sah mein Glück an der Seite eines Malfoy.

Welch Ironie, dass ich mich statt dessen für Harry interessierte.

Mordor unterbrach mich in meinen Gedanken. Er kam durchs Fenster geflogen und ließ sich auf meinen Bauch plumpsen.

„Und hast du den Brief abgegeben?"

Mordor sah mich vorwurfsvoll an, natürlich hatte er das.

„Stimmt, wie konnte ich nur an dir zweifeln. Hat Harry dir was für mich mitgegeben?" Vor Aufregung zog sich mein Magen wieder zusammen.

Die Fledermaus sah mich unschuldig an und rutschte von meinem Bauch.

„Er hat dir also was mitgegeben", stellte ich fest. Ich kannte Mordors Spielchen zu Genüge. Er wusste ganz genau, wann ich etwas unbedingt haben wollte und es dauerte manchmal Stunden, bis ich es ihm abluchsen konnte. Doch heute hatte ich nicht soviel Zeit, um sein Spielchen mitzuspielen.

Also langte ich zu ihm hinüber, bekam ihn am Nacken zu fassen und hob ihn hoch.

„Gib den Brief her", verlangte ich. „Sofort." Durch den scharfen Tonfall eingeschüchtert ließ Mordor den Brief aus dem Maul fallen und verzog sich beleidigt an seinen Schlafplatz.

Mit flatternden Fingern faltete ich den Brief auseinander und las ihn schnell durch.

„Oh, Mordor, er freut sich auf heute Abend!" meinte ich glücklich zu meiner Fledermaus, doch ich hätte genauso gut mit der Wand sprechen können.

**Alex**

Als ich zurück an den Tisch kam, grinste Ginny breit und Harry schien in anderen Sphären zu schweben.

„Hey", fuhr ich die beiden an, „danke für eure Unterstützung! Draco hätte sich beinahe mit mir duelliert und ihr haut einfach ab? Was ist mit der Gryffindor Ehre, hä? Alle halten zusammen… Klingelt da was bei euch?"

In dem Moment verließen Draco und Serena den Raum und kamen an unserem Tisch vorbei. Harry spießte Draco förmlich mit einem bösen Blick auf, aber dieser beschäftigte sich nur mit mir.

„Wir sprechen uns noch", zischte er mir zu und als sie weg waren, hob ich verzweifelt meine Hände.

„Da habt ihrs! Ich krieg's mal wieder ab…Oh Mann, ich bin echt geliefert! Jedes Mal wenn ich jetzt durchs Ministerium laufe, muß ich mich darauf gefasst machen, dass Malfoy mir irgendwo auflauert um mich zu verhexen…"

Ich sah Harry an.

„Hoffentlich ist Serena es wert", seufzte ich dann. „Wenn euer Date stattfindet, dann will _ich _Morgen als erstes die schmutzigen Details hören, klar?"

Aber Harry wirkte immer noch völlig weggetreten und nickte nur.

Am nächsten Morgen passierte etwas, was ich kaum glauben konnte: Harry kam zu spät… und sogar noch nach mir ins Ministerium.

Ich hatte in der Lobby gewartet, als plötzlich Harrys Schneeeule Hedwig angeflattert kam mit einer Nachricht von Harry, dass ich nicht auf ihn warten sollte, da er sich verspäten würde.

Also machte ich mich alleine auf den Weg in den fünften Stock, wo sich unsere Abteilung befand. Da das Ministerium sehr groß war, herrschte auf den meisten Fluren gähnende Leere. Nur Abteilungen wie die Abteilung magisches Recht oder die Abteilung, die Erlaubnisse für ansonsten gesetzlich eingeschränkte Magie erteilte, verzeichneten zum Teil regen Andrang.

Heute war ich auf der Hut, als ich durch die Flure lief, denn mir war nicht Wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass ich vielleicht zufällig Malfoy über den Weg lief.

Ich hielt meinen Zauberstab griffbereit und fluchte innerlich, dass ich um zu unseren Büros zu gelangen durch die Abteilung für magisches Gesetz musste. Hier trieb sich Malfoy ja angeblich rum.

Vorsichtiger als sonst bewegte ich mich durch den Gang und sah mich öfter um, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich nicht feige von hinten verhext wurde.

Als ich an der Tür eines Sekretariats vorbeikam, stockte ich. Hätte ich doch schwören können, Malfoys Stimme von drinnen gehört zu haben. Ich ging ein paar Schritte zurück und riskierte einen Blick durch die einen Spalt geöffnete Tür. Tatsächlich, ich hatte Recht. Malfoy stand scheinbar vor dem Schreibtisch seines Ausbildungsleiters und so wie es sich anhörte wurde er gehörig zusammengestaucht.

Ich war neugierig und musste mit mir ringen. Sollte ich wirklich stehen bleiben und lauschen? So etwas gehörte sich nicht und schon gar nicht für eine Gryffindor… allerdings siegte meine Neugier und ich tröstete mein Gewissen damit, dass es hier schließlich um Draco Malfoy ging: Unseren Erzfeind und noch dazu war er ein Slytherin… und das die sich nicht an die Spielregeln hielten war ja jedem bekannt.

Ich sah mich kurz um, um sicher zu gehen, dass mich niemand sah und dann lehnte ich mich an die Wand und hörte zu…

„Mr. Malfoy, wenn sie ihre Arbeit nicht schaffen und das Ausbildungsziel nicht erreichen, schmeiß ich sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken raus! Haben sie mich verstanden?"

Oh, der Mann hörte sich wirklich sauer an und Malfoy wand sich unter seinem schneidenden Ton.

„Aber Sir… Ich kann doch nicht drei Bücher lesen mit den verschiedensten Verordnungen, diese auswendig lernen, nebenbei noch einen Stapel Anträge bearbeiten und den Leuten Auskunft erteilen", versuchte Malfoy sich zu rechtfertigen.

Mmh, das hörte sich ja wirklich nach viel Arbeit an…

„Kein aber, Malfoy! Wir sind nun mal zurzeit unterbesetzt und damit muß eben jeder klarkommen! Oder glauben sie etwa, ich würde sie bevorzugt behandeln, weil sie ein Malfoy sind?"

Genau davon geht er wahrscheinlich aus, dachte ich und musste schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Malfoy nun endlich mal erfuhr, wie es war, wenn man nicht wie ein kleiner Prinz behandelt wurde.

„Nein, Sir", gab dieser zähneknirschend zurück, aber der Ausbildungsleiter war noch nicht fertig.

„Der Name Malfoy bedeutet hier im Ministerium nichts mehr. Sie können froh sein, dass sie diese Chance hier überhaupt bekommen haben. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte ich jedem Malfoy verboten jemals wieder das Ministerium zu betreten. Ihr Name, Malfoy, steht hier noch für Schimpf und Schande, die ihr Vater über das ganze Ministerium gebracht hat, als er seine Beziehungen dazu benutzt hat für Du-weißt-schon-wen zu spionieren."

Malfoy schien immer kleiner zu werden und erwiderte nichts. So hatte ich ihn ja noch nie erlebt: Eingeschüchtert und beschämt.

„Und noch was Malfoy: Falls sie noch einmal einen Antrag stellen, dass sie ihren Vater in Askaban besuchen wollen, schmeiß ich sie sofort samt Antrag aus dem Ministerium. Haben sie das verstanden?"

Malfoy nickte nur und murmelte etwas unverständliches, was scheinbar nicht ausreichte, denn der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch ließ nicht locker.

„Ich fragte, ob sie mich verstanden haben!"

„Ja, Sir", gab Malfoy nun mit fester Stimme zurück und sah dem Mann wieder in die Augen.

Trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er zitterte. Ob vor Wut oder Scham vermochte ich nicht zu sagen. Auf jeden Fall schien ihn diese Unterhaltung sehr aufzuregen.

Ich hatte genug gehört und setzte meinen Weg fort. Die Szene ging mir aber nicht aus dem Kopf. Eigentlich hätte ich schadenfroh sein müssen, dass Malfoy endlich mal zusammengestaucht wurde. Nun wusste er, wie es war, schikaniert zu werden. All die Jahre war er immer derjenige gewesen, der die Leute, vor allem uns Gryffindors, beleidigt, erniedrigt und schikaniert hat… und nun hatte er erlebt, wie es war auf der anderen Seite zu stehen. Ja, eigentlich hätte es mich freuen sollen, aber irgendetwas in mir verhinderte das.

Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass er mir sogar Leid tat, so wie er dagestanden hatte. Sein Ausbildungsleiter hatte es scheinbar wirklich auf ihn abgesehen und ihm alle möglichen Arbeiten aufgehalst, da er scheinbar einen persönlichen Groll gegen die Familie Malfoy hegte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er Malfoy auf diese Art dazu bringen aufzugeben.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Wieso sollte Malfoy mir Leid tun? Blödsinniger Gedanke…

Trotzdem beschloss ich Harry von der Szene, die ich beobachtet hatte zu erzählen. Aber nachdem er Einzelheiten über sein Date preisgegeben hatte…

Als Harry endlich im Büro erschien und sich eine Standpauke vom Moody anhören musste, konnte ich mein breites Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken und war schon ganz gespannt darauf, was Harry zu erzählen hatte.

Aber erst mal rief Moody mich ebenfalls zu sich, nachdem er mit Harry fertig war und dieser ziemlich überfahren dastand. Fast wie Draco heute Morgen, dachte ich und korrigierte mich schnell selbst: Malfoy… ich meinte natürlich Malfoy, denn seit wann nannte ich ihn Draco? Das kam wahrscheinlich nur daher, dass er mir wirklich Leid getan hatte.

Dann riss Moody mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Da Harry nun auch endlich da ist, hab ich einen Auftrag für euch… heute mal was ganz einfaches: In einem Muggelgeschäft in London wurden einige magische Artefakte entdeckt. Holt sie einfach zurück und sorgt dafür, dass kein Muggel etwas merkt."

Moody nannte uns noch den Laden und die Adresse und wir machten uns auf den Weg.

Als wir endlich alleine waren und durch die Gänge liefen, knuffte ich Harry in die Seite.

„Und?"

„Was und?"

Er tat so, als wüsste er nicht, worauf ich anspielte.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Ich will Einzelheiten hören! Wie war das Date?"

Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Harrys Gesicht und ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Nun erzähl schon…!"

„Es war gut… nett… Serena ist sehr nett… und wir…"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn ein Tumult auf dem Gang vor uns, unterbrach ihn. Einige Leute standen vor uns im Gang und versperrten uns die Sicht. Aber irgendetwas war da los, da man aufgebrachte Stimmen hörte. Eigentlich nicht ungewöhnlich in der Abteilung für magisches Recht, denn hier trafen so manche Streithähne aufeinander.

Trotzdem wollten wir sehen, was da los war und Harry drängte sich vor mir durch die Schaulustigen. Als wir endlich etwas sehen konnten, erkannten wir zwei Zauberer, die für ihre Streitigkeiten schon bekannt waren: Zwei ältere Brüder, die zusammen wohnten und sich ständig wegen irgendetwas in die Haare bekamen. Diesmal war der Grund des Streites wohl ein alter Kessel, den sie auch mitgebracht hatten und über dessen Nutzung sie sich nicht einig werden konnten. Wir hörten uns ihren Streit an, der immer beleidigender wurde und einige der Leute konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Plötzlich zogen die beiden Herren aber ihre Zauberstäbe und bevor noch jemand eingreifen konnte, schossen die ersten Flüche durch die Gegend.

Harry sprang zurück um auszuweichen, aber da ich direkt hinter ihm stand, stieß er mich rückwärts zu Boden. Diesen erreichte ich aber nicht, da ich gegen jemand prallte, der wiederum hinter mir stand und gemeinsam fielen wir gegen eine Tür an der linken Wand des Ganges. Unvorhergesehen öffnete sich diese und wir stürzten in den Raum.

Ich landete recht weich auf demjenigen, der hinter mir gestanden hatte und jetzt aufstöhnte.

„Verdammt, was soll das?" hörte ich ihn dann fluchen und zuckte zusammen.

Oh nein, nicht schon wieder, schoss mir durch den Kopf. Denn es war Draco Malfoys Stimme.

Ich sah mich kurz in dem Raum um, der merkwürdig staubig war und so aussah, als ob er schon lange nicht mehr benutzt wurde. Natürlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis Malfoy mich in dem schummrigen Licht, dass von einer kleinen altmodischen Schreibtischlampe ausging, erkannte. Er wirkte ebenfalls erstaunt, aber gewann schnell seine Fassung zurück.

„Parker! Verdammt noch mal geh runter von mir!"

Jetzt erst fiel mir auf, dass ich immer noch halb auf ihm lag und schnell stand ich auf.

„Keine Sorge, Malfoy. Ich finde keinen Gefallen daran, auf dir zu liegen…"

Er murmelte etwas unverständliches, stand ebenfalls auf und hielt sich seine Hand.

Ich achtete nicht weiter auf ihn, sondern sah mich um.

„Wo sind wir hier?"

„Keine Ahnung", gab er zurück, „interessiert mich auch nicht. Ich will nur hier raus, denn ich hab noch eine Menge zu tun…"

Ich musste an das Gespräch denke, dass ich belauscht hatte. Scheinbar war Malfoy nicht bereit einfach aufzugeben und den Job hinzuschmeißen.

„Was ist?" fragte er dann. Ich hatte ihn wohl allzu offensichtlich angestarrt.

„Ähm, nichts. Ja, ich will auch hier raus."

Also ging ich zur Tür, die merkwürdigerweise verschlossen war und versuchte diese zu öffnen, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Der Türknauf ließ sich zwar drehen, aber die Tür blieb verschlossen.

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür konnte ich Stimmen hören.

„Hallo? Harry bist du das?" rief ich und bekam dann auch eine Antwort.

„Alex? Hallo? Alex, bist du da drin?"

„Ja Harry!" rief ich nun etwas lauter. „Die Tür lässt sich nicht öffnen. Kannst du es mal versuchen?"

„Moment , Alex…"

Ich hörte, wie Harry am Türknauf drehte, aber es passierte wieder nichts.

„Tut mir Leid, Alex", meinte er dann, „aber sie rührt sich nicht. Ich werde mal versuchen Hilfe zu organisieren."

Nun mischte sich auch Draco ein und schob mich zur Seite.

„Das kann doch nicht sein. Seid ihr zu blöd eine Tür zu öffnen?"

Er versuchte es ebenfalls und wie zuvor tat sich nichts.

„Wozu sind wir denn Zauberer?" fragte er dann und ich trat schulterzuckend zur Seite um ihm Platz zu lassen, da er nun alle möglichen Zaubersprüche ausprobierte um die Tür zu öffnen. Ich ging nicht davon aus, dass unser Problem so einfach zu lösen war und ich hatte Recht. die Tür blieb verschlossen.

Nach einer Weile kam Harry zurück.

„Ähm, Alex?"

„Ja."

„Also ich habe jemand gefunden, der sich hier auskennt und na ja… also es sieht so aus, dass diese Tür zu einem der magischen Rotationsräume im Ministerium führt… und diese Türen öffnen sich nur alle paar Minuten, alle paar Stunden oder alle paar Tage von alleine. Dass die Räume durch das Ministerium rotieren konnten sie damals stoppen, aber nicht, dass sie sich immer nur sporadisch öffnen lassen. Deswegen werden diese Räume auch nicht mehr benutzt…"

„Was soll das heißen, Harry?" fragte ich entsetzt. „Dass wir vielleicht einige Tage hier drin festsitzen?"

„Nein, nein", versuchte Harry mich zu beruhigen. „Sie holen einen Spezialisten her, der sich damit auskennt und weiß, wie man die Tür öffnen kann. Solange musst du dich noch gedulden. Sagtest du eigentlich gerade _wir sitzen hier fest_? Heißt das, du bist nicht alleine?"

Ich sah Malfoy an, der nur breit grinste.

„Nein… nein, ich bin nicht alleine. Es ist noch jemand hier…"

„Und rate mal wer?" warf Malfoy plötzlich ein.

Harry stutzte einen Augenblick und dann klang er ziemlich beunruhigt.

„Malfoy? Moment mal, war das gerade Malfoy?"

„Ganz genau, Potter!" erwiderte dieser und schien doch glatt daran Gefallen zu finden, dass Harry auf der anderen Seite stand und nicht an ihn rankam.

„Ich warne dich, Malfoy! Wenn du Alex verhext, bist du dran, wenn du wieder rauskommst!" rief Harry aufgebracht.

„Keine Angst, Potter! Ich tu deiner kleinen Freundin schon nichts…" Dann sah Malfoy zu mir und murmelte etwas, so dass nur ich es verstehen konnte.

„Jedenfalls ist mir bis jetzt noch nichts Gutes eingefallen…"

Ich wollte schon etwas erwidern, aber Harry kam mir zuvor.

„Alex, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie schnellstmöglich diese Tür öffnen…"

„Wieso denn?" erkundigte sich Malfoy feixend. „Hast du etwa Sehnsucht nach mir, Potter?"

Die beiden tauschten noch eine ganze Weile irgendwelche Nettigkeiten durch die Tür aus, bis es ihnen wohl selbst zu blöd wurde.

Ich hatte mir schon längst einen Stuhl geschnappt und mich hingesetzt.

Irgendwann tat Draco es mir gleich und starrte mich an. Genervt sah ich ihn an und verdrehte die Augen. Die Warterei würde eine harte Geduldsprobe werden.

**Serena**

Oh man, ich war viel zu früh dran. Als ich den Honigtopf betrat hatte ich noch ne gute halbe Stunde Zeit. Aber zu Hause hatte ich es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten.

Mordor hatte sich fluchtartig verabschiedet, als ich sämtliche Sachen aus meinem Kleiderschrank durchwühlt hatte. Und nicht nur einmal flog ein Oberteil über ihn, aus dem er sich mühsam wieder befreien musste.

Schließlich hatte ich mich für meine schwarze Hose entschieden, nebenbei bemerkt waren meine Hosen alle schwarz, und eine olivgrüne Bluse.

Und nun saß ich hier und war total nervös. Meinen Umhang hatte ich schon ablegen müssen, weil es ziemlich warm im Honigtopf war.

„Ich hoffe du wartest noch nicht lange", vernahm ich Harrys Stimme plötzlich hinter mir.

Erschrocken fuhr ich herum und wäre beinahe samt Stuhl nach hinten gekippt, wenn Harry mich nicht geistesgegenwärtig aufgefangen hätte.

„Ich hab dich gar nicht kommen sehen", fand ich meine Sprache wieder, als er sich mir gegenüber niederließ und ich auch wieder sicher auf meinem Stuhl saß.

„Äh... schön dass du gekommen bist." Etwas verlegen lächelte er mich an.

„Ja."

Es entstand ein paar Minuten lang peinliches Schweigen, in denen wir uns nur ansahen. Ich versank geradezu in Harrys braunen Augen und konnte mich nicht von seinem Blick losreißen.

„Sag mal", brach Harry endlich das Schweigen. „Behandelt dich Malfoy immer so?"

Etwas erstaunt über diese Frage, musste ich erst mal überlegen. Dracos Art war für mich schon normal geworden und ich hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wie er mit mir umging. Aber wenn Harry mich so fragte...

„Ja, ich denke schon. Ist nun mal seine Art."

„Und das lässt du dir gefallen?"

„Ich will schließlich nicht verhext werden."

„Du hast also Angst vor ihm?"

„Nein, ich habe nur im Laufe der Zeit gelernt, dass es besser ist sich nicht mit ihm anzulegen. Er ist nun mal so und ändern wird er sich nicht. Aber lass uns bitte nicht über Draco reden."

„Gut, dann erzähl mir etwas über dich."

„Über mich? Na ja, so interessant bin ich gar nicht."

„Das glaub ich nicht. Ich finde es sogar ziemlich interessant und ungewöhnlich, dass du keine Eule, sondern eine Fledermaus hast."

„Na ja, er war eben einfach da. Seit ich ein Baby war. Keiner wusste woher er eigentlich kam und als klar war, dass er mir nichts tun würde, durfte er bei mir bleiben. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, fand ich Eulen schon immer langweilig. Zumindest unsere alte Familieneule. Die hatte von Anfang an etwas gegen mich. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich ihr mal ein paar Federn ausgerissen habe, als ich klein war. Dabei wollte ich sie nur streicheln."

„Also das kann dir bei der Fledermaus ja nicht passieren", grinste Harry und auch ich musste lachen.

Langsam tauten wir beide auf und es machte richtig Spaß sich mit Harry zu unterhalten.

Irgendwann kamen wir auf Onkel Sev zu sprechen.

„Man", seufzte er. „Du musst es in Zaubertränke richtig gut gehabt haben."

„Du meinst, weil ich mit ihm verwandt bin? Träum weiter. Wäre es vermessen zu behaupten, dass er mich noch härter rangenommen hat als dich?"

„Wirklich? Und ich dachte schlimmer geht's nicht mehr."

„Oh doch, wenn man in seinem Unterricht ist und zusätzlich auch noch mit ihm verwandt ist, ist das die reinste Hölle. Und Zaubertränke konnte ich nie gut."

„Welch Ironie, dass du gerade bei ihm die Ausbildung machst, oder?"

„Ich hatte keine Wahl. Aber Spaß macht es sicher nicht. Deswegen habe ich mir noch ein zweites Fach dazu genommen. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, bei Hagrid. Das macht wenigstens Spaß. Und Hagrid ist nicht so ein Sklaventreiber wie mein Onkel."

Er grinste mich mitleidig an und griff gedankenverloren nach meiner Hand.

Seine Berührung ließ mich erschauern und ich wünschte er würde meine Hand nie wieder los lassen.

Harry, selbst ein wenig überrascht über seine Forschheit, fuhr sich verlegen durchs Haar.

„Äh... wohnst du eigentlich in Hogwarts?" fragte er dann, um ein peinliches Schweigen zu vermeiden.

„Ja, ich hab dort eine kleine Wohnung. Wie die anderen Lehrer auch."

Damit versiegte unsere Unterhaltung auch schon und wir sahen uns wieder nur an.

„Es ist schon spät", meinte ich schließlich.

„Ja du hast recht, ich muß morgen wieder früh raus."

Wir verließen den Honigtopf, draußen war es schon dunkel und ich begann leicht zu frösteln. Die Nächte wurden langsam kühler und man merkte, dass der Sommer nun endgültig vorbei war.

Ganz Gentleman legte Harry mir seinen Umhang um und ich lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Darf ich dich noch nach Hause begleiten?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Gern."

Er nahm meine Hand und wir liefen den Weg entlang, der von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts führte.

Apparieren wollten wir beide nicht, das hätte dem schönen Abend ein zu schnelles Ende bereitet.

In der großen Eingangshalle von Hogwarts blieb Harry kurz stehen.

„Meine Güte, ist das ne Ewigkeit her seit ich das letzt Mal hier war", seufzte er. „Da kommen Erinnerungen auf."

„Willst du mir nicht ein paar davon erzählen?" Ich war neugierig geworden. Damals in der Schule hatte ich zwar einiges über Harrys Heldentaten gehört, aber da ich zu „den Kleinen" gehörte, wurde mir nicht viel erzählt. Die Großen sagten damals, es ginge uns nichts an.

„Na ja, warum nicht."

„Oh klasse, dann komm mit."

Ich brachte ihn in meine Wohnung. Doch bevor ich in den Genuss seiner Geschichten kam, musste er sich erst mal umsehen.

Als ich mein Chaos sah, schoss mir das Blut ins Gesicht.

„Äh... ich bekomm nicht viel Besuch", versuchte ich die herumliegenden Bücher und überall verstreuten Klamotten zu erklären.

Harry grinste mich nur an, dann sah er sich suchend um.

„Wo ist deine Fledermaus?"

„Oh, Mordor hängt sicher wieder über meinem Bett. Da ist sein Lieblingsplatz."

Ich öffnete die Tür meines Schlafzimmers einen Spalt breit, nur um sie sofort wieder zuzuziehen.

„Äh... du kannst da jetzt nicht rein", erklärte ich auf Harrys fragenden Blick hin.

„So schlimm?" fragte er amüsiert.

„Hmm."

„Aber ich will deine Fledermaus sehen", bettelte er und sah mich mit seinem, für ihn typischen, Dackelblick an.

„Sieh mich nicht so an."

„Och, bitte." Er kam einen Schritt näher und verstärkte seinen Dackelblick.

„Aber nur, wenn ich dann auch deine Geschichten zu hören bekomme."

„Alles was du willst."

„Na schön." Wie konnte man so einem Mann widerstehen? „Aber, erst wenn ich aufgeräumt habe."

Damit verschwand ich im Schlafzimmer. Drinnen lehnte ich mich gegen die Tür. Meine Knie waren ganz zittrig und ich musste erst mal durchatmen. Dann sprach ich einen Reinigungszauber und ließ Harry rein.

„Da oben hängt er."

Mordor würdigte mich keines Blickes und tat so, als wären wir gar nicht da.

„Er ist anscheinend immer noch beleidigt."

Kopfschüttelnd setzte ich mich aufs Bett und sah Harry abwartend an.

„Und bekomme ich jetzt meine Geschichte?"

„Klar." Er setzte sich neben mich und fing an mir von seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts zu erzählen.

Und das konnte er gut. Ich hing an seinen Lippen und lauschte seiner angenehmen Stimme.

„Erzähl mir mehr", bat ich, als er geendet hatte.

„Beim nächsten Mal", vertröstete er mich und gähnte herzhaft.

„Ja, du hast recht, es ist wirklich schön spät, oder besser gesagt früh."

„Oh man, Moody killt mich, wenn ich zu spät komme."

„Ich bin zum Glück morgen bei Hagrid, der sieht das nicht so eng."

„Sehen wir uns morgen Abend?"

„Oh, gerne!"

„Schön. Ich komme dann morgen Abend vorbei."

„Du kannst meinen Kamin benutzen. Morgen... ich meine Jetzt... äh und morgen natürlich auch."

Ich brachte ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Bevor er in den Kamin trat, kam er noch mal zu mir und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Schon wieder spürte ich, wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und verlegen sah ich zu Boden.

„Gute Nacht, Serena."

„Gute Nacht, Harry."

Dann war er verschwunden.

Ich ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer und machte mich bettfertig, dabei merkte ich, dass ich immer noch Harrys Umhang hatte.

Seufzend ließ ich mich aufs Bett fallen und kuschelte mich in den Umhang.

„Oh, Mordor, ich glaube wir sind verliebt."

Ich hörte noch, wie Mordor ein verächtlichtes Schnauben von sich gab, dann war ich auch schon eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen erschien ich zu spät zu Hagrids Unterricht.

„Sorry, Hagrid", brachte ich hervor und musste erst mal zu Atem kommen.

„Ist spät geworden gestern?" Er zwinkerte mir wissend zu und ich grinste ihn nur an.

Nach dem Unterricht schlenderte ich zurück nach Hogwarts und träumte vor mich hin. Ich sah immer noch Harry vor mir, wie er vor mir stand und mich mit diesem unwiderstehlichen Dackelblick ansah.

„Verdammt, Serena, kannst du nicht aufpassen, wohin du läufst", riss mich Onkel Sevs wütende Stimme zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Wie, was? Oh, tut mir leid, ich war in Gedanken."

Onkel Sev sah mich forschend an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Hoffentlich doch bei deiner Unterrichtsvorbereitung."

„Natürlich", antwortete ich brav und konnte ein Grinsen nicht ganz unterdrücken. „Was hast du es überhaupt so eilig?"

„Im Ministerium gab es einen Zwischenfall. Dumbledore meinte, ich solle mal nachschauen, ob ich helfen kann. Irgendwas mit seiner Nichte."

Alex? Was hatte sie denn angestellt? Aber wo Alex war, konnte Harry ja eigentlich nicht weit sein.

„Ich komme mit."

„Hast du nicht noch..."

„Alles schon gestern erledigt", meinte ich scheinheilig und fing mir einen skeptischen Blick meines Onkels ein. Er wusste genau, dass das nicht der Fall war. Schließlich kannte er mich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ich das meiste immer auf den letzten Drücker erledigte, aber ausnahmsweise sagte er nichts und zuckte statt dessen nur mit den Schulter.

„Meinetwegen, dann komm mit."

Vor einer Tür im Ministerium hatte sich eine große Menschenmenge versammelt. Alle waren neugierig und wollten wissen, was hier vor sich ging.

„Bleib du hier, ich gehe mich mal erkundigen." Onkel Sev verschwand in der Menge und ließ mich zurück.

„Was geht hier vor sich?" fragte ich einen Zauberer, der neben mir stand.

„Keine Ahnung, bin auch gerade erst gekommen. Aber anscheinend ist hier schon ne ganze Weile was los. Meine Güte, eigentlich müsste ich ja noch ne Menge Verwarnungen schreiben. Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie viele Zauberer in der Muggelwelt zaubern. Und wer hat dann die ganze Arbeit? Ich. Daran denkt natürlich keiner..."

Meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einem braunen Haarschopf von dem Zauberer abgelenkt. Ich ließ ihn weiter lamentieren und drängte mich nach vorne durch.

„Harry!"

„Hey, Serena. Was machst du denn hier?" Etwas überrascht, aber auch erfreut sah er mich an.

„Onkel Sev sollte nachsehen, was hier vor sich geht. Da bin ich einfach mitgekommen." In der Hoffnung, dich zu sehen, fügte ich in Gedanken noch hinzu. „Was ist hier eigentlich los?"

„Alex und Malfoy sitzen fest."

„Moment mal. Sagtest du Alex und Draco?"

„Ja. Die Tür führt zu einem magischen Rotationsraum und die beiden müssen wohl irgendwie hineingeraten sein."

„Rotationsraum? Nie davon gehört."

„Früher sind diese Räume durchs Ministerium rotiert", klärte er mich auf. „Man geht hinein und kann nicht voraussagen wo man landet, wenn man wieder hinausgeht. Dieses rotieren der Räume konnte irgendwann durch einen Zauber gestoppt werden. Das Problem jedoch ist, dass sich die Türen, die zu diesen Räumen führen nur ab und zu öffnen. Es könnte jede Minute geschehen oder auch erst in ein paar Stunden oder Tagen."

„Man kann die Türen also nicht öffnen?"

„Nein."

„Oh, oh, das hört sich ja gar nicht gut an. Habt ihr schon ne Idee, wie ihr die Tür aufbekommen könnt?"

„Nein, deswegen sollte Snape herkommen. Er kennt sich mit solchen Türen aus. Ob er sie allerdings aufbekommt, weiß ich nicht."

„Rena, bist du das?" ertönte plötzlich Dracos Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür.

„Ja."

„Gott sei Dank. Hol mich hier raus."

„Das kann ich nicht. Ihr müsst warten bis Onkel Sev ne Möglichkeit gefunden hat die Tür zu öffnen. Das kann allerdings noch dauern. Er ist irgendwohin gegangen und ich weiß nicht, wann er wieder kommt."

„Verdammt!" Wir konnten hören, wie Draco mit der Faust gegen die Tür hämmerte.

Er schien sich jedoch schnell wieder gefasst zu haben, denn seine Stimme klang ziemlich ruhig, ruhig und gefährlich.

„Wenn du ihr zu nahe kommst, Potter, dann bring ich dich um."

Harry und ich sahen uns an und in seinen Augen blitzte es zornig auf.

„Laß ihn, er versucht dich doch nur zu provozieren. Wie er es immer schon getan hat", versuchte ich Harry zu beruhigen, doch es war zu spät.

„Zu spät, Malfoy!"

Daraufhin gab Draco wüste Beschimpfungen und Drohungen von sich und Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Wer lässt sich hier leicht provozieren?" meinte er dann an mich gewandt.

„Ach ja, mir ist mittlerweile was Gutes eingefallen... Also, sei schön ruhig, Potter!"

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Draco!" fuhr ich ihn an und war überrascht über mich selbst. So hatte ich noch nie mit ihm geredet.

Auch Draco schien überrascht, denn eine ganze Weile hörten wir nichts mehr von ihm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex**

Draußen schien ein ziemlicher Tumult zu herrschen, was mich aber wenig interessierte, denn wir bekamen eh kaum etwas davon mit.

Irgendwann war auch Serena aufgetaucht und das erinnerte mich daran, dass Harry mir immer noch nichts über ihr Date erzählt hatte.

Ob Malfoy wohl davon wusste? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich seufzte… und jetzt mussten wir uns auch noch auf Snape verlassen, dass er uns hier rausholte. Was Besseres konnte ja gar nicht passieren, denn er hasst schließlich alle Gryffindors, erinnerte mich eine sarkastische Stimme in meinem Kopf. Allerdings war Malfoy auch hier, und der war während der Schulzeit sein erklärter Liebling gewesen. Wenn Snape sich also schon nicht anstrengte um mich hier raus zu holen, dann aber wahrscheinlich um Malfoy zu retten.

Dann dachte ich daran, wie Serena gerade Malfoy zusammengestaucht hatte und musste grinsen. So eine Reaktion hatte er von ihr wohl nicht erwartet, denn er hatte fast etwas erschrocken gewirkt und war sofort von der Tür weggetreten.

Eine ganze Weile dachte ich so über die verschiedensten Dinge nach, bis mir das viel zu langweilig wurde. Ich war es gewohnt mich zu unterhalten, wenn ich nicht alleine war… und hier drin war ich nun mal nicht alleine.

Der Stuhl auf dem ich saß wurde mit der Zeit ziemlich hart und ich rutschte hin und her um es mir so bequem wie möglich zu machen. Malfoy starrte nur teilnahmslos zur Tür und irgendwann wurde das Schweigen für mich unerträglich. Also versuchte ich eine Unterhaltung zu starten.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier im Ministerium genau?" fragte ich also aus reiner Neugier heraus, aber Malfoy erteilte mir eine Abfuhr.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an, Parker! Und hab ich vielleicht irgendwie angedeutet, dass ich mich mit dir unterhalten will?"

„Nein", erwiderte ich zähneknirschend und spürte Ärger in mir aufsteigen, dass Malfoy sich selbst in so einer Situation wie ein Arsch aufführte.

„Ich wollte bloß nett sein…aber bitte…wenn du nicht willst", fügte ich dann noch hinzu.

„Danke, ich verzichte", knurrte Malfoy und brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen.

„Malfoy, du hast dich wirklich kein bisschen verändert, verdammt noch mal! Du bist immer noch der gleiche Slytherin-Arsch wie früher!"

Meine Beleidigung schien ihn nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil... denn das schien die Art von Unterhaltung zu sein, die ihn amüsierte.

„Ist dir das auch schon aufgefallen? Scheinst ja doch ein kluges Köpfchen zu sein, Parker. Jetzt wird mir klar, warum du die beste eures Jahrgangs warst..."

In mir brodelte es.

„Und mir wird klar, warum du nur der zweitbeste eures Jahrgangs warst... nach Hermine... und sie ist nicht mal reinblütig... Armer Malfoy... die besten Noten konntest du dir wohl nicht erkaufen, was? Ich hoffe, deine Familie war nicht allzu enttäuscht von deiner, sagen wir mal, nicht perfekten Leistung..."

Das ich Hogwarts erwähnte schien ihm ganz und gar nicht zu gefallen.

„Halt die Klappe, Parker, bevor ich dich verhexe! Immerhin war ich besser als euer Held Potter!"

Nun machte die Unterhaltung auch mir Spaß, da ich endlich etwas gefunden hatte, um Malfoy zu ärgern.

„Ja, das ist wohl war, allerdings hatte Harry ja noch genug andere Probleme außer gute Noten zu bekommen...aber du nicht...und wusstest du, dass der Rest ihrer Familie absolut unmagisch ist?"

Malfoys Laune schien sich eindeutig wieder zu verschlechtern.

„Ich sags nicht noch mal, Parker... Halt deinen Mund!"

„Weißt du was, Malfoy?" erwiderte ich und stand auf, um mich zu strecken. „Ich denke ja gar nicht dran..."

„Tu was ich sage, Parker und setz dich wieder hin!" Er schien kurz davor zu sein, die Beherrschung zu verlieren und ich zuckte zusammen bei seinem Ton. Scheinbar meinte er es ernst und ich wunderte mich doch ein bisschen, dass er nun dermaßen gereizt reagierte.

Um weiteren Ärger zu vermeiden setzte ich mich wieder und beobachtete Malfoy. Er saß nach vorne gebeugt da und starrte auf seine Hände. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass er sich immer noch seine linke Hand hielt und ich fragte mich warum.

Dann sah ich es: An seiner Hand tropfte Blut herunter und landete vor ihm auf dem Boden.

Ich konnte nicht anders:

„Hast du dich verletzt?"

Malfoy sah auf und sein finsterer Blick wirkte ziemlich einschüchternd.

Jetzt, dachte ich, jetzt kommts und er staucht dich so richtig zusammen, damit du es nie wieder wagen wirst ihn anzusprechen.

Aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

„Ich muß mich an irgendetwas, das auf dem Boden lag, geschnitten haben", antwortete er nur ruhig.

„Soll ich es mir mal ansehen?"

„Nein!" fuhr er mich sofort an und ich hob meine Hände.

„Schon gut, dann eben nicht…" Eine Weile sah ich schweigend zu, wie weiter Blut auf den Boden tropfte und in meinen wildesten Phantasien malte ich mir schon aus, wie Malfoy immer blasser und blasser wurde und irgendwann vom Stuhl kippte… dann wäre ich wirklich alleine gewesen und noch dazu mit Malfoys Leiche.

Also ergriff ich wieder das Wort.

„Weißt du, Malfoy, ich hab ehrlich keine Lust darauf, dass du hier vor meinen Augen verblutest. Echt nicht. Dass du hier irgendwann tot vom Stuhl fällst, weil deine bescheuerte Slytherin Ehre dich davon abhält um Hilfe zu bitten, ist ein Anblick, den ich mir echt ersparen will…Außerdem widerspricht das den Prinzipien von Gryffindor: Wir müssen helfen, selbst wenn wir denjenigen nicht leiden können und…"

Malfoy unterbrach mich.

„Laß mich raten: Du gibt's nicht eher Ruhe bis du meine Hand gesehen hast und du sicher sein kannst, dass ich nicht verblute…"

„Genau."

Er seufzte und streckte mir seine Hand hin.

„Bitte… wenn du dann endlich Ruhe gibst…"

Ich ging zu ihm rüber und sah mir die Verletzung an. Der Schnitt war doch ziemlich tief und verlief vom Daumenansatz in Richtung Handgelenk. Verbluten würde er wahrscheinlich nicht, aber gut sah das auch nicht aus.

„Ich bin nicht sehr gut, was Heilungszauber angeht", meinte ich dann und er lehnte sich genervt zurück.

„Toll… und dafür machst du so einen Aufstand? Ich bin nämlich leider auch nicht so gut darin, sonst hätte ich mich bestimmt schon selbst geheilt. Das ist sowieso alles deine Schuld…"

„Meine Schuld?"

„Ja, deine Schuld. Geschnitten hab ich mich doch nur, weil du Trampel nicht aufgepasst, mich umgerempelt, mich mit in diesen bescheuerten Raum gezerrt und dich dann auch noch auf mich geschmissen hast."

„Ha! Das ich nicht lache", entfuhr es mir entrüstet. „Es war ein Unfall, dass ich in dich reingestolpert bin und zwar nur, weil wir einem Fluch ausweichen mussten… und glaub mir, für mich wäre auch alles andere Erdenkliche eine schönere Vorstellung, als mit dir hier fest zu sitzen!"

„Alles andere?" fragte Malfoy dann mit einem schelmischen Blitzen in seinen Augen. „Wirklich alles andere?"

„Ja, alles", gab ich trotzig zurück.

„Bei minus vierzig Grad nackt am Nordpol sitzen?"

„Besser."

„Mit hundert Wichteln in einem Schrank eingesperrt?"

„Auf jeden Fall besser."

„Einen Eimer voll mit Würmern essen?"

„Du bist eklig, Malfoy… aber trotzdem besser."

Aber er gab nicht auf.

„Jetzt hab ich's: Eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei Snape?"

Ich zögerte, aber dann:

„Auch wenn's kaum vorstellbar klingt: Ja, besser als mit dir hier fest zu sitzen."

„Ich freu mich schon darauf, wenn wir hier raus sind und ich das Snape erzählen kann. Der wird sich freuen", grinste er dann und ich verdrehte nur meine Augen.

Dann musste ich schmunzeln. Malfoy konnte doch sehr unterhaltsam und amüsant sein… wenn er es wollte. Und dann, eben in diesen seltenen Augenblicken, wo er mal kein Arschloch war, wirkte er sogar sehr attraktiv…

Malfoy schien mich ebenfalls zu beobachten und einzuschätzen. Dabei ließ er seine Hand los.

„Au, verdammt tut das weh!"

„Ich wusste es", seufzte ich, „so kommen wir kein Stück weiter… Du solltest deine Hand verbinden, bevor noch mehr Blut rausläuft. Du bist ja so schon blass, aber wenn das so weitergeht, bist du bald bleicher als Frosty the Snowman… "

„Als wer?" fragte Malfoy irritiert.

„Sag nicht, du kennst das Lied nicht…"

Malfoy antwortete nicht darauf.

„Ah, schon klar. Du durftest wohl nie Musik von Muggeln hören, was? Das ist ein Weihnachtslied…"

„Aha", meinte er nur, „aber es lag wohl eher daran, dass Weihnachten bei uns nie richtig gefeiert wurde."

„Was? Ihr habt nie Weihnachten gefeiert?" Diese Vorstellung war für mich unglaublich. Schließlich war es ja nicht so, dass die Malfoys Juden oder Chinesen oder so waren.

„Na ja, es gab zwar Geschenke, aber alles andere…" Er ließ den Satz unvollendet.

Ich war entsetzt.

„Aber ihr hattet doch eine Weihnachtsbaum, oder?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kein Baum."

„Kekse backen?"

„Das haben die Hauselfen übernommen."

„Weihnachtslieder…? Ach nein, das Thema hatten wir ja schon", korrigierte ich mich selbst und Malfoy nickte.

Ihn schien das nicht wirklich zu stören, da es für ihn wohl normal war, aber ich war ziemlich bestürzt darüber, dass er nie wirklich Weihnachten gefeiert hatte.

Vielleicht zeigte er es auch nur nicht, aber er sah mich nur gleichgültig an.

„Um auf meine Hand zurückzukommen", wechselte er dann das Thema. „Wie soll ich sie bitte schön mit nur einer mir noch verbleibenden anderen Hand verbinden?"

„Dann mach ich das", schlug ich vor.

„Und womit?"

„Gute Frage." Ich sah mich um und in diesem Raum herrschte eindeutig ein Mangel an geeignetem Verbandsmaterial. Dann fiel mir etwas ein.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir ein Stück von deinem Umhang abreißen?"

Fassungslos sah er mich an.

„Bist du verrückt? Kannst du dir vorstellen, was der gekostet hat?"

Etwas ungläubig starrte ich ihn an.

„Nein, kannst du wahrscheinlich nicht", fuhr er dann fort. „Mein Umhang wird aber auf keinen Fall dafür herhalten. Und außerdem bin ich ja nicht der einzige hier, der einen Umhang trägt…"

„Was? Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Probleme, Malfoy? Jetzt soll ich meinen Umhang opfern? Für dich?" Reagierte ich entrüstet auf sein Grinsen und er lehnte sich selbstgefällig zurück.

„Huch… Na wo bleiben denn da deine Gryffindor Prinzipien? Ich dachte, du fühlst dich verpflichtet mir zu helfen?"

„Sehr witzig, Malfoy. Aber wenn ich das jetzt mache, schuldest du mir was."

„Und was?" fragte er nun argwöhnisch.

Ich dachte kurz nach. Es musste etwas sein, dass kein Vergnügen für ihn war und etwas das ihn Überwindung kosten würde und nichts von seinem Geld.

„Okay", meinte ich dann, als mir etwas eingefallen war, „wenn ich meinen Umhang opfere, wirst du im Gegenzug ein halbes Jahr lang nett zu Harry und allen Gryffindors sein. Keine Beschimpfungen, Beleidigungen, Schikanen oder sonst etwas um ihn oder uns zu ärgern. Klar?"

„Wie bitte? Ein halbes Jahr? Keine Chance, Parker. Selbst wenn ich wollte, würde ich das nicht schaffen. Macht viel zu viel Spaß euch zu ärgern. Da verblute ich lieber…"

„Und ich wollte erst ein ganzes Jahr sagen…", erwähnte ich nebenbei.

Seine Worte gaben ihm aber wohl zu denken, denn als er seine Hand betrachtete, die immer noch stark blutete, entschied er, dass ein Verband wohl doch nicht so schlecht wäre um die Blutung zu stoppen.

„Na gut, Parker. Zwei Wochen…"

„Ein Monat… mein letztes Angebot…"

Er ging darauf ein.

„Abgemacht. Ein Monat. Aber nicht einen Tag länger, dass sag ich dir!"

„Aber ein Monat mit einunddreißig Tagen", fügte ich grinsend hinzu.

„Parker!"

„Schon gut."

Ich suchte einen scharfen Gegenstand und so gelang es mir, vom unteren Teil meines Umhangs ein etwa fünfzehn Zentimeter breites Stück abzutrennen.

Als ich begann Malfoys Hand damit zu verbinden, fiel mir auf, dass der Umhang nun nicht mehr meine schicken, neuen Stiefel verdeckte.

„Ich warne dich, Malfoy", meinte ich daraufhin. „Wag es nicht auf meine schicken, neuen Stiefel zu bluten. Die sind von Prada und garantiert teurer als dein blöder Umhang."

„Na klar", tat er meine Warnung ungläubig ab. „Prada. Was soll das bitte schön sein?"

„Ein Designer. Und das sind Designerstiefel. Unbezahlbar, alles klar?"

„Und woher hast du die? Von deinen reichen Muggelelten?"

Malfoy wollte sich über mich lustig machen.

„Siehst du, Malfoy, genau das ist dein Problem: Du urteilst zu schnell über die Leute. Mich kennst du zum Beispiel überhaupt nicht, aber daraus, dass ich mit Harry befreundet bin und in Gryffindor war, schließt du sofort, dass ich nicht reinblütig und arm bin… Und mit beidem liegst du voll daneben…"

Scheinbar hatte ich sein Interesse geweckt und musste in mich hinein grinsen.

„Du bist also reinblütig, ja? Und reich?"

„Genau."

„Und das soll ich glauben?" So leicht war er wohl nicht zu überzeugen.

„Du hast das aber nie erwähnt und hast dich nie verteidigt, wenn du mit den anderen als Schlammblut beschimpfst wurdest…"

„Weil es für mich auch nicht wichtig ist."

Ich war fast mit dem Verband fertig.

„Ich kenne aber keine reinblütige Familie, die Parker heißt", stellte er triumphierend fest.

„Hallo? Schon mal was davon gehört, dass Leute ihren Namen ändern, um nicht weiter aufzufallen?"

„Okay, und was ist dein richtiger Nachname?"

„Als wenn ich dir das jetzt so einfach verraten würde", gab ich grinsend zurück.

„Dann hast du also etwas zu verbergen." Das war keine Frage und ich ging nicht darauf ein.

„Mmhh", überlegte er dann weiter, „ich kenne viele alte Zaubererfamilien, die etwas zu verbergen haben… aus dem einen oder dem anderen Grund."

„So wie ihr Malfoys, ja?"

Ich erntete einen bösen Blick.

„Wie alt ist deine Familie?" fragte er dann weiter.

„Sehr alt", antwortete ich geheimnisvoll, aber es stimmte ja auch.

„Sehr alt?"

„Sehr alt."

„Definier das bitte genauer."

Ich musste lachen und war mit seinem Verband fertig, aber er hielt meine Hand fest, so dass ich weiterhin vor ihm in der Hocke saß.

„Du willst mich wohl veräppeln, Malfoy… All die Jahre war es dir völlig egal, wer ich war und jetzt hab ich dir rein zufällig erzählt, dass ich doch kein Schlammblut bin und so dein Interesse geweckt?"

„Nein, interessiert war ich schon vorher, nur hatte ich nie die Möglichkeit…"

Seine Worte überrumpelten mich. Malfoy hatte an mir Interesse gehabt? Wie kam er dazu? All die Jahre hatten wir uns doch immer nur verbal und manchmal sogar magisch angefeindet.

Er stockte ebenfalls, als er meinen Blick bemerkte.

**Draco**

Draco saß in der Klemme. Das wusste er. Hätte er doch bloß seinen Mund gehalten. Normalerweise hätte er so etwas nie ausgesprochen, aber diese Situation hier war eben nicht normal. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einer Erklärung, die ihm nicht einfiel. Er konnte Alex ja schlecht sagen, dass er sich wirklich für sie interessierte. Natürlich heimlich, denn den anderen Slytherins hätte er nie anvertrauen können, dass er Alex insgeheim bewunderte. Anfangs hatte er sie nur beleidigt und schikaniert, weil sie eine Gryffindor und noch dazu mit Harry Potter befreundet war. Später jedoch musste er zugeben, dass er Gefallen daran gefunden hatte sie zu reizen, weil sie die einzige war, die bei einer verbalen Auseinandersetzung ihm ebenbürtig war. Ihre Kommentare waren immer bissig, sarkastisch und witzig und zeugten von einer Intelligenz, die er bei keinem anderen Mädchen hatte finden können. Tja, und jetzt war er in eine Situation geraten, die er immer für unmöglich gehalten hatte: Er war mit Alex alleine und sie gingen nicht mit ihren Zauberstäben aufeinander los.

Das war eine jetzt oder nie Situation und da ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, tat er etwas völlig Unvorhersehbares…

**Alex**

Ich dachte immer noch darüber nach, was Malfoy wohl meinte, als er sich plötzlich vorbeugte und mich küsste. Im ersten Moment war ich wie erstarrt und dann schoss mir das Blut in den Kopf, so dass mir ganz heiß wurde. Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass es mir gefiel. Also erwiderte ich sanft seinen Kuss.

Ich wollte gerade meine Hand in seinen Nacken legen, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

Erschrocken sprang ich auf. Erstens weil ich mich ertappt fühlte und zweitens weil ich völlig von mir selbst schockiert war. Wie konnte ich Malfoy nur küssen? Und es hatte mir auch noch gefallen…

Erst jetzt erkannte ich, wer wie eine große Fledermaus in der Tür stand: Es war Snape.

Zum Glück entdeckte er uns erst jetzt, wo seine Augen sich etwas an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und sprach uns an.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Wir nickten.

Mehr oder weniger, dachte ich und verließ den Raum.

Snape kümmerte sich natürlich sofort um Malfoy, der auch ziemlich mitgenommen aussah. Ob das nun an unsrem Kuss lag oder an seiner Verletzung, konnte ich nicht wirklich sagen.

Ich ging zu Harry, der zusammen mit Serena dastand. Malfoy und Snape kamen ebenfalls dazu.

„Geht's dir gut?" fragte Harry sofort und warf Malfoy dabei einen argwöhnischen Blick zu.

„Keine Sorge, Potter", erwiderte dieser. „Ich habe sie nicht verhext."

Gut, dass er nicht angerührt gesagt hatte, dachte ich nur. Malfoy sah mich ebenfalls sehr merkwürdig an und ich wollte nur noch weg von dieser Situation. So konnte ich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Ich hoffe, du hast Rena auch in Ruhe gelassen, Potter…", ergänzte Malfoy dann und Harry ließ sich wieder mal provozieren.

„Oder was, Malfoy?"

Dieser wollte schon dazu ansetzen etwas zu erwidern, hielt dann aber seinen Mund, als er meinen Blick sah.

Ich packte Harry an einem Arm und zog ihn weg.

„Komm schon, Harry. Laß uns verschwinden. Wir haben noch viel zu tun."

Dann drehte ich mich noch mal zu Malfoy um.

„Und Malfoy: Denk an unsere Abmachung!"

Harry, Snape und Serena sahen uns etwas verwirrt an und ich beschloss Harry unterwegs die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Dass ich heute Morgen Malfoy belauscht hatte und was in dem Raum vorgefallen war. Alles, bis auf die Sache mit dem Kuss. Denn das würde er wohl kaum verkraften, genauso wie ich im Moment…

**Serena**

Etwas verwirrt sah ich den beiden nach, dann maß ich Draco mit einem vernichtenden Blick.

„Musst du Harry immer so angehen?"

„Jetzt sag nicht, du hast Gefallen an diesem... diesem... diesem... an Potter gefunden?"

„Ich meine ja nur, dass der hübsche Kleinkrieg, den ihr nun schon seit Jahren ausfechtet, langsam echt nervig ist. Ich dachte wir sind mittlerweile erwachsen und können wie vernünftige Menschen miteinander umgehen. Gerade du solltest daran denken, denn dein Vater steht nicht mehr hinter dir, um dir zu helfen."

„Was fällt dir ein, so mit mir zu reden?" ereiferte Draco sich und funkelte mich böse an. „Warst zulange mit diesem Potter zusammen, wie?"

„Mit ihm kann man wenigstens vernünftig reden", brauste ich auf, mittlerweile war ich ebenso sauer wie Draco und ich würde mir nicht mehr alles von ihm gefallen lassen.

„Ach und woher willst du das wissen? Oh, du sagst ja gar nichts mehr!"

„Warum sollte ich auch, mit dir kann man ja sowieso nicht vernünftig reden."

Seufzend wollte ich mich von ihm abwenden, doch Draco hielt mich grob am Arm fest.

„Wenn du mir nicht erzählst was zwischen dir und Potter vorgefallen ist, dann..."

„Was dann? Willst du mir einen Fluch auf den Hals schicken?"

„Oh nein! Dann waren wir die längste Zeit Freunde gewesen..."

„Schön, wenn du das so siehst..." Ich riss mich von ihm los und stürmte davon.

„Fein! Auf Freunde, die sich mit Gryffindors einlassen kann ich sowieso verzichten!" rief er mir noch hinterher.

**Snape und Draco**

„Meinst du das war klug?" zweifelnd sah Snape Draco an, er hatte das ganze schweigend beobachtet.

„Wenn sie meint, sich mit Potter anfreunden zu müssen, dann soll sie doch..." gab Draco zurück, doch er klang nicht mehr ganz so überzeugt.

„Du weißt, was dir dein Vater gesagt hat..." Snape warf Draco noch einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu, dann wandte auch er sich zum Gehen.

Unschlüssig was er nun machen sollte, stand Draco da, dann ging er in Richtung seines Arbeitsplatzes. Er hatte noch viel zu erledigen und er wollte nicht noch einen Anschiss seines Vorgesetzten riskieren.

Unterwegs dachte er über Serena nach. Er war keineswegs nur deshalb mit ihr befreundet, weil er sich mochte. Nein, sie konnte ihm noch von Nutzen sein. Ihr Vater hatte immer noch gute Kontakte zu seinem Vater und er hoffte, dass er über sie an ihn heran kommen könnte. Nicht dass er Sehnsucht nach ihm hatte, aber er brauchte ihn. Sein Vater hatte immer noch Kontaktleute im Ministerium, denn nicht alle waren bereit gewesen zuzugeben, dass sie ihm des öfteren den einen oder anderen Gefallen getan hatten. Nicht ganz umsonst versteht sich.

Draco seufzte sehnsuchtsvoll bei dem Gedanken. Er würde sich keine Gedanken mehr um seine blöde Ausbildung machen müssen und er könnte so leben wie sein Vater früher. Ja, früher. Da hatte er ihn bewundert. Und er strebte danach ebenfalls so einen großen Einfluss zu bekommen, wie sein Vater.

Doch das würde nicht leicht werden. Seit sein Vater in Askaban saß, zählte der Name Malfoy leider nichts mehr im Ministerium und auch sonst wurde er schief angesehen, wenn er seinen Namen nannte.

Aber er musste nur an die ehemaligen Kontakte seines Vaters herankommen. Denn er wusste, sie hatten sich einmal bestechen lassen und sie würden es wieder tun. Und dann würde der Name Malfoy wieder etwas wert sein. Allerdings brauchte er dafür Serena.

Er musste sich wohl oder übel bei ihr entschuldigen.

„Und das mir", knurrte er und ballte die Fäuste. „Autsch!" Er hatte seine Verletzung ganz vergessen.

Das brachte ihn dazu an Alex zu denken und an den Kuss. Endlich hatte er das bekommen, was er die ganze Zeit schon herbeigesehnt hatte. Und sie hatte seinen Kuss sogar erwidert.

Anscheinend hasst sie mich doch nicht so, wie sie immer tut, dachte er und ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

An seinem Schreibtisch angekommen, schob er alle störenden Gedanken beiseite und machte sich an die Arbeit. Auf die Idee, dass er gerade im Begriff war das zu tun, was er Serena vorgeworfen hatte, kam er nicht.

**Serena**

Ich lief nach draußen und regte mich tierisch über Draco auf. Es war einfach nicht zu glauben, was er da eben von sich gegeben hatte. Aber was hatte ich denn eigentlich erwartet? Draco war eben Draco und er hatte seine ganz eigene Interpretation von Freundschaft. Das hatte er mir mal wieder deutlich vor Augen geführt.

Warum also regte ich mich so auf? Wahrscheinlich weil ich Draco doch auf die eine oder andere skurrile Art gern hatte, er war immerhin ein guter Freund. Zumindest nach meiner Interpretation von Freundschaft. Außerdem hatte er mir immer geholfen, wenn ich in Schwierigkeiten war.

Aber sollte ich wegen Draco Harry aufgeben? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Wenn Draco eben nicht damit klar kam, dass ich mich mit Harry gut verstand, dann war es sein Problem und nicht meins.

Als ich mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, nahm ich meine Umgebung auch wieder wahr. Ich war in der Winkelgasse gelandet.

Wie praktisch, da könnte ich Goyle doch gleich einen Besuch abstatten.

Goyle arbeitete bei Ollivanders. Dort sortierte er die Zauberstäbe und reparierte sie auch. Als ich Draco kennenlernte, waren Goyle und Crabbe wie Hunde um ihn herumgeschlichen. Sie taten was er sagte und hatten keine eigene Meinung. Ideal für Draco also. Denn daß die beiden nicht die Hellsten waren, machte es ihm einfach sie herumzukommandieren. Damals hatte ich noch Mitleid mit ihnen. Heute jedoch musste ich mit Erschrecken feststellen, dass Draco mit mir eigentlich das Gleiche machte.

Eigentlich mochte ich die beiden ziemlich gerne. Sie waren auf ihre Art zwei liebenswerte Burschen und zogen eigentlich nur mit Draco mit, weil sie sonst niemanden hatten. Traf man sie alleine an, konnte man sich durchaus mit ihnen unterhalten.

Allerdings wusste ich bis heute nicht, wie die beiden eigentlich mit Vornamen hießen. Draco hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht mich darüber aufzuklären. Wahrscheinlich wusste er es selbst nicht.

Ich betrat den staubigen Laden und sah Goyle hinter der Theke stehen. Er hatte sich zu einem großen bulligen Mann entwickelt und gab eine imposante Erscheinung ab.

„Rena, oh, ich meine Serena, schön dich zu sehen." Er sah sich hektisch um, doch ich konnte ihn beruhigen.

„Draco ist nicht hier. Es ist also völlig in Ordnung, wenn du mich Rena nennst."

„Huch, was ein Glück, er wäre bestimmt wieder böse geworden."

„Er hat nicht zu entscheiden, wie mich die Leute nennen. Also, lass das alberne Serena, wir kennen uns schließlich lang genug."

„Ist dein Zauberstab kaputt?"

„Nein, wieso?"

„Na ja, weil du hier bist."

„Nein, ich wollte dich eigentlich nur besuchen."

„Oh. Ich hab hinten im Laden zu tun. Kommst du mit?"

„Klar, gern."

Ich folgte Goyle in den hinteren Teil des Ladens. Dort erhoben sich meterhohe staubige Regale. In jedem stapelten sich Kartons, in denen die Zauberstäbe verpackt waren. Wie Goyle bei dieser ganzen Unordnung den Überblick behalten konnte war mir schleierhaft.

„War er wieder gemein zu dir?"

„Wer?" fragte ich etwas irritiert.

„Draco." Goyle wählte einen Karton aus und zog ihn vorsichtig aus dem Regal.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Immer wenn du mich besuchen kommst, war etwas mit Draco." Sanft hob er den Zauberstab aus dem Karton und begutachtete ihn von allen Seiten.

Es erstaunte mich immer wieder, dass die Stäbe in seinen Riesenpranken nicht gleich zerbrachen.

„Oh, tatsächlich?" Goyle war anscheinend doch nicht so doof wie ich dachte. „Ja, du hast recht. Er hat sich unmöglich benommen."

„Warum stört dich das aufeinmal?" Er unterbrach seine Arbeit und sah mich an. Ich antwortete ihm nicht sofort, sondern musste eine Weile über seine Frage nachdenken. Warum störte mich Dracos Verhalten aufeinmal?

Auch wenn er nicht immer nett zu uns gewesen war, wenn es drauf ankam konnte man schon auf ihn zählen.

„Wahrscheinlich liegt es an Harry", dachte ich laut und fing mir einen irritierten Blick von Goyle ein.

„Harry Potter?" fragte er dann vorsichtshalber nach.

„Hm." Ihm gar nicht weiter zuhörend sponn ich meinen Gedanken weiter.

Harry war so nett zu mir gewesen. Und er hatte sich wirklich für mich interessiert. Nicht so wie Draco. Ich konnte mich gar nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal bei mir zu Besuch war oder wann er sich danach erkundigt hatte, wie meine Arbeit so läuft.

Und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich Draco Widerworte gegeben. Meine Güte, was war bloß mit mir los?

Ich musste grinsen, als ich darüber nachdachte, dass es mich doch ziemlich befriedigte, mich gegen Draco durchgesetzt zu haben.

„Goyle, du bist ein echter Freund. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen? Oh, jetzt muß ich aber los!"

Ich umarmte ihn kurz und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Das muß ich jetzt nicht verstehen." Kopfschüttelnd sah Goyle mir nach und strahlte dabei über sein ganzes, feistes Gesicht. Dann widmete er sich wieder seiner Arbeit und kurze Zeit später hatte er den Vorfall schon wieder vergessen.

Das war eine weitere Eigenschaft, die ich an Goyle schätzte. Ich konnte ihm alles mögliche erzählen, in der Gewissheit, dass er es am nächsten Tag schon wieder vergessen hatte.

So hatte ich mich schon öfter bei ihm über Draco aufgeregt und brauchte keine Angst zu haben, dass Draco es jemals erfahren würde.

Ich benutzte den Kamin des Ladens, um so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu kommen.

Mittlerweile war es Abend geworden und Harry würde ja bald kommen.

Zu Hause zauberte ich meine Wohnung sauber und dann kam wieder die Frage der Fragen. Was ziehe ich heute an?

Als ich meinen Kleiderschrank öffnete, sah Mordor mich erschrocken an und flüchtete ins Wohnzimmer.

Eine Stunde später hatte ich es mir in meinem Sessel bequem gemacht und kraulte Mordor, der sich auf meinem Schoß breit gemacht hatte.

Er genoß die Streicheleinheiten immer. Lang ausgestreckt lag er da, die Flügel ausgebreitet und die Augen geschlossen. Ab und zu blinzelte er mich träge an und wälzte sich von Zeit zu Zeit auf den Rücken, damit sein Bauch auch ja nicht zu kurz kam.

**Harry**

Nervös räumte Harry seinen Schreibtisch auf. Er verfluchte Moody dafür, dass er ihm, wegen seines Zuspätkommens, einen ganzen Berg an Zusatzaufgaben gegeben hatte, die am besten gestern schon fertig sein sollten.

Serena würde sich sicher schon fragen, wo er blieb.

Schnell wollte er das Ministerium verlassen, doch unten in der Lobby stieß er mit Malfoy zusammen.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg, Potter", knurrte dieser und funkelte ihn wütend an. Harry wartete auf einen beleidigenden Kommentar, doch dieser kam nicht.

„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen oder fallen dir keine Beleidigungen mehr ein?"

Malfoy lief rot an und biss sich auf die Zunge.

„Auch gut." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab eh keine Zeit mich mit dir zu unterhalten."

„Ach, hast du es eilig?"

„Wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht. Und im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich heute Abend jemanden der auf mich wartet", gab Harry mit einem süffisanten Grinsen zurück.

Malfoy ballte die Fäuste und konnte gerade noch seine Zunge im Zaum halten.

Wütend sah er Harry nach. Er konnte sich schon denken, zu wem er wollte.

Als Harry bei Serena ankam, fand er sie schlafend in einem Sessel vor, ihre Fledermaus Mordor fest an sich gedrückt.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er zu ihr und sah sie zärtlich an. Dann wagte er sich etwas, was er sich nie getraut hätte, wenn sie wach gewesen wäre.

**Serena**

Ein sanfter Kuss weckte mich. Ich brauchte die Augen gar nicht zu öffnen, um zu wissen, wer mich da küsste.

„Harry", murmelte ich und schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken. Dabei vergaß ich Mordor völlig. Mit einem erschrockenen Laut flatterte er davon.

Harry zog mich zu sich hoch und es wurde ein sehr langer Kuss.

Als wir uns schließlich voneinander löste, war ich froh, dass er mich weiterhin festhielt. Meine Knie waren ganz weich und alles drehte sich.

„Hm, meinst du wir könnten das wiederholen?" flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr.

„So oft du willst", gab er genauso leise zurück, setzte sich in den Sessel und zog mich auf seinen Schoß.

Die nächsten Stunden machten wir nichts anderes, als uns zu küssen und miteinander zu kuscheln. Wir redeten nicht viel, aber das brauchten wir auch gar nicht.

Ich genoß Harrys Nähe und seine Berührungen und ich spürte, dass er es ebenfalls tat.

Dabei merkten wir nicht, dass wir beobachtet wurden.

**Mordor**

Mordor saß, ganz untypisch, auf dem Boden im Schlafzimmer und lugte um die Ecke. Er hatte einen Auftrag und wie es schien, war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, ihn zu erfüllen. Doch die große Fledermaus zögerte.

Er liebte sein Frauchen über alles und im Prinzip hatte er auch nichts gegen Harry. Hin und her gerissen sah er zum offenen Fenster und dann wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

Wenn er jetzt fliegen würde, würde er sein Frauchen verraten und damit all das, was sie für ihn getan hatte.

Für eine normale Fledermaus waren Mordors Gedankengänge ziemlich untypisch. Aber Mordor war nun mal keine normale Fledermaus.

Seit einem kleinen Unfall, war nichts mehr an ihm normal. Natürlich, er war immer noch eine Fledermaus, aber das war auch alles, was von dem alten Mordor noch vorhanden war, seine Gestalt, die hatte sich nicht verändert. Im Gegensatz zu seinem gesamten Wesen. Sein Denken verlief in nahezu menschlichen Bahnen und er konnte die Menschen verstehen, wenn sie mit ihm redeten.

Er verspürte Gefühle, die er sonst nie gefühlt hätte. Und es waren diese Gefühle, die ihn dazu veranlassten, nicht aus dem Fenster zu fliegen und sich statt dessen an seinen Schlafplatz zu hängen.

Mit einem unheimlich menschlichen Seufzer steckte er den Kopf unter die Flügel und überlegte, wie er Serena schützen könnte.

Er wusste, dass er für diese Entscheidung bezahlen würde. Er kannte seinen Auftraggeber gut genug, schließlich war es Serenas Vater. Und zu seinem Leidwesen kannte ihr Vater sein kleines Geheimnis.

Mordor seufzte nocheinmal. Darüber würde er sich später Gedanken machen. Zunächst musste er dafür sorgen, dass der alte Moonfield nichts davon erfuhr, dass seine Tochter mit Harry Potter zusammen war.


	4. Chapter 4

**Draco**

Als Draco nach diesem langen Tag endlich seine elegant eingerichtete Wohnung in London betrat, atmete er tief durch.

Die Wohnung hatte er sich zugelegt, als er die Ausbildung im Ministerium angefangen hatte. Das war ein guter Grund gewesen, nicht mehr jeden Tag auf den Landsitz der Malfoys zurückkehren zu müssen und dort auf seine jammernde Mutter zu treffen, die sich ständig weinerlich darüber beklagte, wie sehr ihr doch sein Vater fehlte und wie unähnlich Draco ihm doch war.

Bei dem Gedanken dachte er verbittert an Serena. Sie, genau wie alle anderen, war der Meinung, dass er seinem Vater immer ähnlicher wurde und hätte ihre letzte Galleone darauf verwettet, dass er irgendwann mal in der Zelle neben Lucius landen würde. Seine Mutter hingegen sah das total anders. Sie liebte ihn, ja, aber sie hielt ihn auch für unfähig das Oberhaupt der Malfoy Familie würdig zu vertreten. Erstens war da die Kleinigkeit, dass er sich immer geweigert hatte den Todessern beizutreten. Draco konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, dass er sich immer haarsträubendere Geschichten hatte ausdenken müssen, um Voldemort zu entkommen. Zweitens war er nicht der Beste seines Jahrgangs geworden. Wenn er hinter Harry Potter zweiter geworden wäre, dem Held der Zaubererwelt, dann wäre das noch entschuldbar gewesen. Aber hinter Hermine Granger, einem Schlammblut, dass aus einer völlig unmagischen Familie stammte…Nein, das war unverzeihlich gewesen… Draco schnaubte, als er daran dachte. Aber schließlich hätte er ja auch niemandem erzählen können, dass er nicht sooo gut war, was seine magischen Fähigkeiten betraf. Er war ein Reinblüter und ein Malfoy und das verpflichtete dazu auch ein guter Zauberer zu sein.

Dann tauchte wieder die eine Frage in seinem Kopf auf: Wollte er überhaupt wie sein Vater werden? Leute manipulieren und benutzen? Erschreckend traf ihn die Erkenntnis, dass er das ja schon all die Jahre gemacht hatte. Serena, Crabbe und Goyle… Er hatte sie immer rumkommandiert und sie hatten getan, was er sagte. War das Freundschaft? Bestimmt nicht. Nach der Sache heute wurde ihm klar, dass Serena sich seine Spielchen nicht mehr länger gefallen ließ… und konnte er es ihr verübeln? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber wie sollte er sich auch wie ein Freund verhalten, wenn er nie gelernt und erfahren hatte, was es bedeutete einen wahren Freund zu haben und auch einer zu sein. Sein Vater war nämlich nicht gerade ein gutes Vorbild gewesen, was den Kontakt und Umgang mit Mitmenschen anging.

Seufzend setzte er sich in sein Arbeitszimmer und erinnerte sich daran, dass sein Vater ihn zusätzlich auch noch zum Quidditch spielen gezwungen hatte, als er ihn in seinem zweiten Jahr in die Mannschaft eingekauft hatte. Aber hätte er seinem Vater erzählen können, dass es ihm so verdammt schwerfiel vernünftig zu zaubern und dass er schon ständig nachts lernte um einigermaßen mithalten zu können? Nein, natürlich nicht… Eigentlich hatte Draco ja schon genug damit zu kämpfen gehabt akzeptable schulische Leistungen zu erbringen, aber da Harry Potter ja Quidditch spielte, musste Draco ja auch… und hierbei verlor er auch noch immer gegen Harry, der einfach der bessere Sucher war.

Kein Wunder, dass ich Harry hasse, ging ihm durch den Kopf und er dachte an sein jetziges Leben. Mit Müh und Not hatte er es geschafft in Hogwarts den zweitbesten Abschluss zu schaffen. Das letzte Jahr vor den Prüfungen hatte er kaum noch geschlafen, denn immer wenn er mal nicht beim Quidditchtraining war oder Hausaufgaben machte, hatte er zusätzliche Lernstunden einlegen müssen. Das einzige Fach, das ihm leicht fiel, war Zaubertränke. Er war Snapes Liebling gewesen und Zaubertränke hatten auch zum Glück nicht allzu viel mit zaubern zu tun. Hier war es nur darauf angekommen die Zutaten richtig zusammen zu mischen und es stellte sich heraus, dass Draco dafür ein gewisses Talent besaß.

Und nun machte er eine Ausbildung in der Abteilung magisches Recht. Zum Glück musste er da auch nicht viel zaubern und Gott sei dank hatte natürlich niemand in der Familie von ihm verlangt, dass er Auror werden sollte.

Aber ein bisschen beneidete er Harry und Alex schon darum, denn die Aurorabteilung war die beste im ganzen Ministerium. Sein Vater konnte ein Lied davon singen, grinste Draco in sich hinein und seine Gedanken schweiften wieder ab zu Alex. Oft hatte er sie heimlich beim Zaubern beobachtet und ihre Eleganz dabei bewundert. Ihr brauchte man nur den Zauberspruch zu sagen und die Bewegung des Zauberstabes zu erklären und schon bekam sie es hin.

Das erinnerte ihn an Harry und Serena. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass zwischen den beiden irgendetwas lief und das machte ihn wütend. Serena war die einzige Person, der er sich wenigstens ein bisschen anvertrauen konnte und nun machte Harry ihm das auch noch kaputt…

Er saß einfach nur so da und grübelte. Sollte er vielleicht einfach mal bei Serena auftauchen und sie zusammen mit Harry überraschen? Nein, das würde sie ihm nie verzeihen und irgendwie wollte er das ja auch nicht. Er sah ein, dass er sich wohl bei ihr entschuldigen musste und vielleicht war das ja auch ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung, nicht so zu werden wie sein Vater.

Dann fiel ihm die Abmachung wieder ein, die er mit Alex hatte. Er musste nett sein zu Harry und allen Gryffindors. Es wunderte ihn, dass er sich sogar daran gehalten hatte, als er auf Harry getroffen war. War es nun wirklich schon so weit, dass er sich an eine Abmachung hielt, die er mit einer Gryffindor getroffen hatte?

Scheinbar, seufzte er und überlegte, was er nun tun sollte.

Am nächsten Tag fiel ihm siedend heiß ein, dass er vielleicht mal herausfinden sollte, ob Alex Harry von ihrem Kuss erzählt hatte. Denn wenn er es wusste, war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Harry es Serena erzählen würde und die wiederum könnte es Snape erzählen und der… Draco wollte lieber gar nicht daran denken, was alles passieren könnte…

Also schnappte er sich einen Stift, ein Stück Pergament und dachte kurz nach. Er würde Alex eine Eulenpost schicken um mehr zu erfahren und das war zusätzlich eine gute Gelegenheit um seine Langeweile zu bekämpfen, denn es war Samstagnachmittag und er hatte nicht wirklich etwas Sinnvolles zu tun. Er rief seine Eule, band ihr den Brief am Fuß fest und schickte sie los.

Grinsend stellte er fest, dass er so auch einer seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen nachgehen konnte: Sich verbal mit Alex zu bekriegen…

**Alex**

Puh, war das ein Tag gewesen. Samstag in der Winkelgasse einzukaufen konnte einen echt schaffen. Als ich endlich zu Hause ankam, machte ich zuerst Feuer im Kamin und setze dann heißes Wasser auf. Draußen war es verdammt kalt, denn es wurde langsam Winter und heute Morgen hatte es auch noch angefangen in Strömen zu regnen.

Ich wollte es mir gerade mit einer Tasse Tee vor dem Fernseher auf meiner Couch bequem machen- ja ich gehörte zu den wenigen Zauberern, die so ein Muggelgerät besaßen und auch ständig nutzten-, als plötzlich eine Eule vor den großen Glastüren saß, die nach draußen auf meine Terrasse führten. Ich ging zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt. Die Eule kam mir nicht bekannt vor und auch mein Schäferhund Jerry betrachtete argwöhnisch das tropfnasse Geschöpf, das nun in die Wohnung kam. Jerry war ein ungewöhnliches Haustier für einen Zauberer, aber ich hatte mir als Kind schon immer einen Hund gewünscht und verstand nicht, wie manche Zauberer sich Kröten oder ähnliches als Haustier halten konnten. Die Eulen waren ja noch verständlich, denn sie waren praktisch… aber Kröten? Ich bitte euch… Keine Chance… und ne Schlange wäre für mich auch nur in Frage gekommen, wenn ich hätte parseln können so wie Harry.

Mein Uhu Quickie, der nebenan auf seinem Ast im Wintergarten saß, blinzelte kurz zu uns herüber und steckte dann demonstrativ seinen Kopf wieder ins Gefieder, als ob er sagen wollte: Wag es ja nicht, mich mit einem Brief in diesen Regen loszuschicken.

Ich nahm der Eule den Brief ab, gab ihr einen Eulenkeks und sie setzte sich auf einen Ast, den ich für Quickie neben dem Kamin aufgestellt hatte.

Dann nahm ich auf der Couch Platz und las.

_Hey Parker,_

_ich wollte nur hören, ob du die Situation im Ministerium schon verkraftet hast._

_Das war verdammt merkwürdig von dir, mich zu küssen…_

_DM_

Ich schnappte nach Luft, als ich die Notiz gelesen hatte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er für die zwei Sätze eine halbe Stunde lang überlegt hatte, aber der Brief und die Eule kamen doch tatsächlich von Malfoy… und wie konnte er es wagen, so etwas zu schreiben.

Ich wollte den Zettel schon in den Kamin werfen, aber seine Eule sah mich durchdringend an.

„Laß mich raten? Draco hat dir aufgetragen nur zurückzukehren, wenn du eine Nachricht von mir mitbekommst."

Die Eule trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, was so viel wie Ja bedeutete.

„Na gut, dann bekommt er seine Antwort… und wieso nenn ich ihn schon wieder Draco?"

Seufzend setzte ich mich hin, suchte einen Stift und kritzelte auf die Rückseite seiner Nachricht. Den Zettel gab ich dann wieder seiner Eule mit und es tat mir richtig Leid, das arme Tier wieder durch den Regen zu schicken.

**Draco**

Draco trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf seinem Schreibtisch herum und erwartete die Rückkehr seiner Eule. Als diese kam, konnte er es kaum erwarten Alex Antwort zu lesen und als erstes fiel ihm auf, dass sie kein neues Papier genommen hatte, sondern nur auf die Rückseite seiner Nachricht geschrieben hatte…

_Was fällt dir ein, Malfoy?_

_Erstens habe nicht ich dich geküsst sondern du mich… damit das mal klar ist…_

_Und zweitens, was willst du wirklich von mir?_

_Alex_

Grinsend schnappte er sich ein neues Stück Pergament, schrieb und schickte seine Eule wieder zurück…

**Alex**

Nach kurzer Zeit tauchte Dracos Eule erneut bei mir auf und ich war gespannt darauf, was er mir jetzt mitzuteilen hatte.

_Na na, Parker, also wirklich…_

_Ist es so abwegig, dass ich mich nach deinem Befinden erkundige? _

_Ich hab nun mal eine solche Wirkung auf Frauen… du brauchst das jetzt gar nicht zu leugnen…_

_Außerdem: Ich dachte, du wärst reich. Wieso nimmst du dann kein neues Stück Pergament, wenn du mir antwortest?_

_In ehrlicher Besorgnis, Draco_

„Spinner!" murmelte ich, als ich wieder auf die Rückseite schrieb.

**Draco**

Kurze Zeit später las Draco:

_Für dich vergeude ich kein Stück meines teuren Pergaments, klar?_

_Und was willst du jetzt wirklich? Mich mit deinen Nachrichten nerven, weil du Langeweile hast, oder was?_

_Die ziemlich genervte Alex_

Das macht wirklich zu viel Spaß, dachte er, als er zurück schrieb…

**Alex**

Der gibt wohl keine Ruhe, dachte ich, als ich den nächsten Brief erhielt…

_Liebste Alex,_

_na wenn du das so siehst…_

_Dann erzähl ich eben jedem, dass du voll auf mich abfährst, es aber nicht zugeben willst._

_P.S.: Scheinst ja doch nicht so reich zu sein, denn dann wäre dir das Pergament wohl egal, oder? _

_Der garantiert reichere Draco_

„Schade, dass ich ihn über das Papier nicht verhexen kann!" kommentierte ich seine letzte Nachricht.

**Draco**

Er freute sich förmlich auf ihre bissigen Antworten und war etwas enttäuscht über die neue Nachricht.

_Du Spinner! Hast du zu viel getrunken? _

_Ich bin nicht deine Liebste und es ist mir völlig egal, was du erzählst. Einem Malfoy glaubt sowieso keiner mehr…_

_Ach ja und ich werde nicht noch einmal auf eine von deinen Nachrichten antworten, nur weil du dir die Zeit vertreiben willst und keine Freunde hast mit denen du reden oder dich treffen kannst…_

_Also lass mich in Ruhe !_

_Und wer hier reicher ist, werden wir schon noch sehen, Alex_

„Wir werden ja sehen, ob du noch mal zurück schreibst", meinte er dann, als er seine neue Nachricht verfasste.

**Alex**

Ich wartete, ob er aufgab, aber ich täuschte mich und schnappte mir interessiert seine Antwort. Aber dort stand nur:

_Oh Alex, deine Kommentare brechen mir das Herz!_

Ich konnte nicht anders und griff wieder zum Stift.

**Draco**

„Ich wusste es", freute er sich, als seine Eule wieder zurückkam und eine Nachricht ablieferte.

_Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen…Ohne Herztransplantation hast du doch gar keins!_

Er grinste. Oh ja, das machte Spaß und er wusste genau welche Knöpfe er bei ihr drücken musste, um eine Reaktion zu erhalten.

**Alex**

Natürlich bekam ich wieder eine Antwort.

_Ich dachte, du wolltest nicht mehr zurück schreiben?_

_Hast also scheinbar auch Langeweile, oder? Wo sind denn deine Freunde heute Abend?_

_Potter… und Weasley… _

Am liebsten hätte ich zurück geschrieben: Harry und Serena haben ein Date, du Blödmann! Aber ich wollte die beiden nicht in Teufels Küche bringen. Also versuchte ich etwas anderes…

**Draco**

Das ist ja richtig amüsant, dachte Draco, als er die nächste Antwort las

_Mir ist nicht langweilig und ich bin bestimmt nicht darauf angewiesen, dass ein gestörter Slytherin mich mit Briefen nervt, um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben…_

_Und meine Freunde gehen dich gar nichts an…_

_Und diese Schreiberei wird mir jetzt auch zu blöd…_

_Alex, die garantiert nicht so einsam ist, wie du_

**Alex**

„Das wird ja immer besser", entfuhr es mir, als ich die neueste Nachricht bekam.

_Wer betont, dass er nicht einsam ist, ist einsam…_

_Und dass die Schreiberei dir zu blöd wird, heißt das, dass du mich zu dir einlädst, damit wir uns unterhalten können?_

_Voller Vorfreude, Draco_

Darauf schrieb ich nichts zurück. Der spinnt doch total, dachte ich nur, als plötzlich noch ein Brief von ihm ankam.

_Da du nicht darauf antwortest, werte ich das mal als JA…_

_Also bis gleich… Ich komm dann vorbei…_

_Kannst ja schon mal Tee kochen, Draco_

**Draco**

Draco überlegte, ob er seine Drohung wahr machen und sie wirklich besuchen sollte, als doch noch eine Antwort eintraf:

_Ja, genau. Dann mach das mal… falls du mich überhaupt findest…_

_Mein Kamin ist nämlich nicht ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen…_

_Freu mich jetzt schon bei der Vorstellung, dass du vollkommen durchnässt durch London irrst, Alex_

Draco schnaubte. Bitte, wenn sie es so wollte. Natürlich konnte er sie finden und so holte er seinen Reiseumhang.

Natürlich nicht, ohne noch eine Nachricht zu schicken.

**Alex**

Draco konnte es natürlich nicht dabei belassen und antwortete noch mal.

_Da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen, dass ich dich finde…_

_Wart's ab, wir sehen uns gleich…_

_Draco, der sich schon auf den Weg macht_

„Idiot", murmelte ich nur und schrieb ein letztes Mal zurück.

**Draco**

Auf dem Weg zur Tür las er die letzte Nachricht von Alex:

_Nein Danke !_

_Absolut letzte Nachricht von mir, Alex_

**Alex**

Ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen, dass er wirklich versuchen würde meine Wohnung zu finden…und schon gar nicht bei diesem Wetter…

Als auch keine Nachricht mehr von ihm kam, war ich mir sicher, dass er es aufgegeben hatte, mich zu belästigen und entschied mich mir ein schönes, heißes Bad einzulassen…

**Serena**

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war es noch dunkel draußen. Also noch nicht Zeit zum Aufstehen. Ich schloss meine Augen wieder und musste an den letzten Abend denken.

Es war so schön gewesen Harry so nah bei mir zu haben, sich in seine Arme zu kuscheln und vor allem ihn zu küssen. Doch irgendwann musste ich wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn ich konnte mich gar nicht daran erinnern, wann er gegangen war.

Plötzlich spürte ich eine Bewegung an meiner Seite und ich drehte mich um. Wahrscheinlich war Mordor wieder mal in mein Bett gekrochen. Doch ich staunte nicht schlecht, als ich statt Mordor einen verwuschelten braunen Haarschopf neben mir entdeckte.

„Harry?"

Verschlafen blinzelte er mich an.

„Du bist schon wach?" nuschelte er und riskierte einen Blick aus dem Fenster, dann ließ er sich stöhnend wieder in die Kissen fallen. „Es ist noch stockdunkel draußen und du bist schon wach? Und das an einem Samstag."

„Wie Samstag? Ach du Scheiße, ja, wir haben Samstag. Weißt du was das heißt?"

„Ich nehme an du wirst es mir gleich sagen", gähnte er und zog sich die Decke höher.

„Das heißt, heute ist kein Unterricht und ich brauche nicht aufstehen!"

„Kluges Mädchen", spöttelte er gutmütig und brachte ein schwaches Grinsen zustande.

„Du willst mich wohl auf den Arm nehmen, wie? Und das am frühen Morgen! Na warte..." Mit einem Ruck zog ich ihm die Decke weg und musste lachen, als er sich kerzengerade aufrichtete.

„Hui, ist das kalt... Was denn?" meinte er dann unschuldig, als er meinen komischen Blick bemerkte. „Hätte ich etwa in meinen Sachen schlafen sollen?"

„Nö, ich frage mich nur gerade, was das „Tornado" auf deiner Boxershorts zu bedeuten hat..." Nur mit Mühe konnte ich ein Lachen unterdrücken, denn Harry sah mich erst irritiert an und wurde dann rot, als er die Bedeutung meiner Worte verstand.

„Äh, du weißt doch bestimmt, dass ich mal bei den London Tornados gespielt habe..." versuchte er sich in einer Erklärung.

„Und?"

„Das hier ist einer der Promotionartikel, mit denen wir geradezu überhäuft wurden..."

„Klar."

„Doch, wir mussten diese Dinger tragen und... Hey, du willst mich ja nur veräppeln", beschwerte er sich, als ich mein Lachen nun nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. „Pass nur auf, ich kann auch anders."

„Ach...ja?" brachte ich zwischen zwei Lachern hervor.

Ohne viel Mühe drückte er mich in die Kissen und begann mich auszukitzeln.

„Oh, nein, bitte! Gnade!" Ich versuchte von ihm wegzukommen, doch er war stärker.

„Ich kenne keine Gnade!" Er setzte eine unheilvolle Mine auf und brachte mich dadurch noch mehr zum lachen.

„Harry!" quietschte ich und sah ihn flehend an. „Bitte, bitte, bitte, aufhören! Ich kann nicht mehr und ich mach auch alles was du willst."

„Hm, das muß ich mir noch überlegen."

„Na gut, du hast es nicht anders gewollt..." Ich versuchte das Kitzeln so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren und machte meine Arme frei. Dann zog ich Harry näher zu mir herunter und küsste ihn.

Augenblicklich hörte er auf mich zu kitzeln und erwiderte den Kuss.

Nach einer Weile lagen wir aneinandergekuschelt unter der Decke.

„Das war aber gemein von dir", brummte er und küsste sanft meinen Nacken.

„Wieso? Ich habe nur mit meinen eigenen Waffen gekämpft..."

„Hm, wenn du diese Waffen öfter einsetzt, dann verliere ich sogar freiwillig."

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Ich bin froh, dass du gestern Abend nicht gegangen bist."

„Mhmm."

„Musst du heute eigentlich arbeiten?"

„Na ja, wie wir vorhin so schön festgestellt haben: Es ist Samstag, also nein."

Etwas später machte ich mich aus seiner Umarmung los und setzte mich auf.

„Wie wäre es mit Frühstück?"

„Gute Idee, ich hab einen Mordshunger."

Ich langte nach meinem Zauberstab, den ich immer neben dem Bett liegen hatte, und keine Minute später stand vor uns ein schönes Frühstück.

„Sag mal, weißt du warum Malfoy sich plötzlich so komisch benimmt?" fragte Harry unvermittelt zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"

„Ich hab ihm gestern, bevor ich zu dir gekommen bin, in der Lobby getroffen. Und er hat mich nicht beleidigt, obwohl er es liebend gern getan hätte. Aber irgendwas hat ihn davon abgehalten. Komisch."

„Na, das klingt ja mal so gar nicht nach Draco. Aber was soll's, mir egal."

„Ich dachte ihr seid befreundet?"

„Dachte ich auch, bis gestern. Da hat er mir die Freundschaft gekündigt. Na ja, auch egal, jetzt bin ich ihn wenigstens los."

Harry nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und zwang mich ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Es ist dir nicht egal", stellte er dann fest.

„Weißt du, im Prinzip ist er nicht anders als sein Vater. Oder zumindest wird er ihm immer ähnlicher. Er hat Goyle, Crabbe und mich immer rumkommandiert, genau wie sein Vater es mit seinen Leuten gemacht hat. An manchen Tagen denke ich, oder vielmehr habe ich die Hoffnung, dass Draco doch nicht so wird wie Lucius. Manchmal kann er nämlich echt nett sein, wenn er will. Doch dann fällt er immer wieder in alte Muster und ich habe Zweifel, ob ihm unsere Freundschaft überhaupt was bedeutet. Und langsam glaube ich, dass das nicht der Fall ist. Anstatt sich für mich zu freuen, wirft er mir vor, dass ich mich mit dir gut verstehe. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie er reagiert, wenn er das hier erfährt. Und das verstehe ich nicht. Wir kennen uns nun schon so lange und trotzdem reicht ein Wort mit der „falschen" Person, dass er sich abwendet."

„Er hat es nicht anders kennengelernt", ergriff Harry für Draco Partei und ich sah ihn überrascht an. Offensichtlich war er selbst davon überrascht, dass er Partei für seinen ärgsten Gegner ergriff.

„Dann soll er sich anders verhalten", blieb ich bei meinem Standpunkt. „Er hasst es, wenn ich ihn mit seinem Vater vergleiche und sagt immer, er wäre nicht so. Dann soll er es aber auch bitteschön zeigen, dass er nicht so ist."

„Vielleicht entschuldigt er sich ja bei dir."

„Draco? Niemals, dazu ist er viel zu stolz."

„Was machen wir denn heute schönes?" wechselte Harry das Thema und ich sah ihn dankbar an.

„Keine Ahnung."

Er stand auf und trat ans Fenster. Als er wieder zurück kam grinste er mich an.

„Aber ich."

„Da bin ich ja mal gespannt."

„Na ja, draußen regnet es in Strömen und es sieht kalt aus. Ich wäre dafür, wir bleiben im Bett."

„Keine schlechte Idee. Aber, werden dich deine Freunde nicht vermissen", fiel mir dann ein.

„Nein, aber wenn es dich beruhigt, kann ich Alex ja einen kurzen Brief schreiben."

Er zauberte einen Stift und Pergament herbei und kritzelte ein paar Zeilen für Alex, dann sah er sich suchend um.

„Oh, Mist. Hedwig ist ja bei mir zu Hause."

„Ich leihe dir Mordor", bot ich ihm an.

Als Mordor seinen Namen hörte lugte er unter seinem Flügel hervor.

„Mordor, mein Großer, ich habe Arbeit für dich."

Sofort kam er heruntergesegelt und sah von mir zu Harry.

„Harry hat einen Brief für Alex, aber seine Eule ist nicht hier. Du musst also einspringen", erklärte ich der Fledermaus.

Mordor entfuhr ein Seufzer, als er aus dem Fenster sah. Moment mal? Hatte Mordor tatsächlich geseufzt? Nein. Das hatte ich mir bestimmt nur eingebildet.

Doch auch Harry sah Mordor leicht irritiert an. Dieser schnappte sich schnell Harrys Brief und flatterte davon, hinaus in den Regen.

„Habe ich mir das eben nur eingebildet oder hat deine Fledermaus einen Seufzer von sich gegeben?"

„Also hast du es auch gehört?"

„Merkwürdiges Tier."

Harry zog die Stirn kraus und schüttelte den Kopf.

„In der Tat", stimmte ich ihm zu und erzählte ihm, dass Mordor sich eigentlich nie wie eine richtige Fledermaus verhalten hatte.

„Mir kam er manchmal ziemlich menschlich vor und in letzter Zeit habe ich immer öfter das Gefühl, dass er genau versteht, was ich sage."

„Da steckt aber kein Animagus dahinter, oder?" Harry hatte noch lebhaft Rons Ratte Krätze vor Augen, die sich am Ende als Animagus entpuppt hatte.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Er war noch relativ jung, als er zu uns kam. Und er ist seitdem noch ordentlich gewachsen. Nein, er ist schon eine echte Fledermaus. Aber eben irgendwie anders als die anderen."

„Wir werden schon herausfinden, was dahinter steckt", versprach er mir. „Und wenn wir ihn fragen müssen."

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass er dir antworten wird?"

„Nicht wirklich."

Eine Weile grübelten wir beide noch über die Fledermaus nach und als wir einsahen, dass es sowieso zu nichts führen würde, verkrochen wir uns wieder unter die Decke.

Es war schon Nachmittag, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.

„Erwartest du Besuch?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Nicht dass ich wüsste."

Es klopfte wieder und danach ertönte eine wohlbekannte Stimme.

„Rena, bist du da? Ich bins, Draco!"

„Oh mein Gott, Draco! Was will der denn hier?"

„Vielleicht will er sich ja bei dir entschuldigen."

„Das kann ich mir ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen."

„Dann find's heraus und rede mit ihm."

Unschlüssig sah ich Harry an.

„Na schön."

Ich stand auf und ging nach draußen. Harry folgte mir und blieb in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer stehen.

„Meinst du, es ist gut, wenn er dich hier sieht?" fragte ich zweifelnd.

„Irgendwann bekommt er es eh heraus."

„Ja, du hast Recht."

Dann öffnete ich die Tür.

Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als ich Draco sah. Er trug einen Reiseumhang, war völlig durchnässt und wirkte ziemlich genervt.

„Wie siehst du denn aus?" Entfuhr es mir sofort.

„Das ist ne lange Geschichte, Rena. Ne ziemlich lange sogar und im Moment hab ich leider keine Zeit sie dir zu erzählen. Darf ich reinkommen?"

Ich nickte nur und trat zur Seite. Harry stand immer noch in der Tür und ich war gespannt auf Dracos Reaktion. Es wunderte mich ziemlich, dass er ganz ruhig blieb. Scheinbar hatte er so etwas in der Art schon geahnt.

„Ah, Potter...Das hab ich mir doch fast gedacht..."

Harry beobachtete Draco argwöhnisch und war bereit sofort seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, sollte Draco doch etwas vorhaben.

„Malfoy...", erwiderte Harry dann nur mit einem Nicken.

„Weißt du, Draco", meldete ich mich nun zu Wort, „Harry und ich wollten gerade..."

„Keine Angst, Rena", unterbrach Draco mich, „ich wollte auch nicht lange stören... Eigentlich brauche ich nur eine Auskunft von Harry..."

„Von Harry?" fragte ich erstaunt und Draco nickte.

Harry war davon nicht gerade begeistert.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?"

Draco sah ihn abschätzend an und schien mit sich zu kämpfen. Ich befürchtete schon, dass er wieder etwas Beleidigendes von sich geben würde um Harry zu provozieren, aber das tat er merkwürdigerweise nicht.

„Ich habe einen Vorschlag, Potter: Wie wäre es, wenn wir den Teil, wo wir uns beleidigen und beschimpfen, diesmal überspringen und sofort zum Wesentlichen kommen?"

Harry und ich sahen uns irritiert an.

„Und was wäre dieses Wesentliche?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Sag mir, wo Alex wohnt."

Ich war sprachlos. Harry nicht.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich muss wissen, wo Alex wohnt."

„Und wozu? Willst du sie verhexen oder gar umbringen? Alex hat ihr Haus nicht umsonst mit verschiedensten Zaubern geschützt. Sie ist nicht sehr leicht zu finden, weil sie nämlich keine Lust hat auf unliebsame Gäste... so wie dich."

„Das weiß ich, Potter", gab Draco nun genervt zurück. „Was glaubst du, warum ich so nass bin?"

Wir sahen Draco nur an und er gab sich selbst eine Antwort.

„Weil ich seit zweieinhalb Stunden durch London irre... und zwar meiner Eule hinterher, die eigentlich wissen sollte, wo Alex wohnt. Allerdings stellte sich diese Methode als sinnlos heraus... und draußen regnet es in Strömen und es ist verdammt kalt. Das ist ein Notfall oder glaubst du, ich würde dich sonst um Hilfe bitten? Eher würde ich mir meine Zunge abbeißen..."

„Dann mach das doch bitte, Malfoy... Denn dann müssten wir nicht mehr deine Beleidigungen und blöden Kommentare ertragen."

Harry begann zu grinsen. Scheinbar gefiel es ihm, dass Draco etwas von ihm wollte und nun bitten musste.

„So einfach ist ihr Haus eben nicht zu finden...", fügte er dann noch hinzu.

„Das habe ich auch gemerkt, Potter! Also wo wohnt sie jetzt?"

„Als wenn ich dir das einfach so verraten würde. Sie ist schließlich meine Freundin und ich will bestimmt nicht, dass du ihr etwas antust..."

Draco seufzte frustriert. Scheinbar hatte er mit diesen Verdächtigungen gerechnet und nun wandte er sich an mich.

„Rena, würdest du Harry bitte sagen, dass ich anders auftrete und aussehe, wenn ich etwas negatives plane."

Ich musterte Draco und dachte kurz nach. Irgendwo hatte er Recht: Wenn er etwas vorhatte, trat er wirklich anders auf und man sah es ihm an, dass nichts Gutes folgen würde. Andererseits... wie gut kannte ich Draco denn eigentlich? Die letzten Tage hatte er sich verdammt merkwürdig verhalten und ich wurde auch so einfach nicht schlau aus ihm. Das einzige worauf man sich bei ihm immer verlassen konnte, war, dass er nichts ohne Hintergedanken tat oder ohne daraus eine Vorteil für sich zu gewinnen. Aber was wollte er dann bei Alex? Früher war mir irgendwann einmal aufgefallen, dass er sie beobachtet hatte, aber ich hatte mir nie etwas dabei gedacht. War das nun vielleicht doch wichtig?

So oder so, ich entschied mich, dafür meinem Urteil zu trauen, dass er nichts im Schilde führte.

Etwas genervt von der ganzen Situation wandte ich mich an Harry.

„Harry, wenn Draco etwas vorhat, sieht er anders aus..."

„Danke, Rena."

Draco sah erst mich Zustimmung erheischend an dann erwartungsvoll zu Harry.

Der wiederum wirkte unentschlossen und sah mich Hilfe suchend an.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und warf ihm dann einen Blick zu, der ihm sagen sollte: Sag es ihm und wir haben unsere Ruhe.

„Na gut", gab Harry sich dann geschlagen. „Eichenallee 72. Aber was willst du eigentlich von Alex?"

Draco wollte aber nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken.

„Danke... aber das geht nur mich was an. Haltet ihr euch raus aus meinen Angelegenheiten, dann halte ich mich raus aus euren..."

So was von Draco zu hören überraschte mich ziemlich und auch, dass er jetzt einen schnellen Abgang machte. Auf dem Weg zur Tür drehte er sich noch mal zu mir um.

„Und Rena... es tut mir Leid, wie ich mich verhalten habe. Komm doch Morgen Nachmittag auf eine Kaffee vorbei und wir können in Ruhe reden..."

Damit war er auch schon verschwunden und halbwegs entgeistert sah ich Harry an, der nun zu mir rüber kam.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?"

„Keine Ahnung. Frag mich was Leichteres. Und ich dachte, ich hätte schon alle Gesichter des Draco Malfoy gesehen... Ich hoffe nur, Alex ist dir nicht böse."

Harry zog mich in seine Arme.

„Die kommt schon mit ihm klar. Meinst du, jemand hat ihn verhext?"

„Glaubst du vielleicht Alex hat was damit zu tun?"

„Nein, dass kann ich mir ehrlich gesagt nicht vorstellen. Wenn so etwas rauskäme, würde sie ihren Job verlieren."

„Mmh, da hast du wohl Recht."

Ich entschloss mich, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, obwohl es mich schon sehr verblüfft hatte, dass gerade Draco sich bei mir entschuldigt hatte. Allerdings wollte ich mir den schönen Tag mit Harry nicht durch solche Gedanken verderben und lassen und vielleicht würde Draco mir Morgen ja auch eine gute Erklärung für sein Verhalten liefern...

**Alex**

Hach, tat das gut. Entspannt lag ich mit einem guten Buch in meiner Badewanne, hatte die Stereoanlage voll aufgedreht, die mich jetzt mit guter Rockmusik berieselte und Draco hatte ich schon fast wieder vergessen.

Deswegen hörte ich auch die Türklingel nicht…

**Draco**

Draco stand endlich vor Alex Haustür- jedenfalls hoffte, er dass Harry ihm die richtige Adresse gegeben hatte- und war immer noch total genervt. Warum musste es gerade jetzt so schütten und kalt sein? Das einzige, was ihn aufmunterte, war die Vorstellung von Alex Gesicht, das sie ziehen würde, wenn sie ihm die Tür öffnete. Allerdings passierte das nicht…auch nicht nach dem dritten Mal Sturmklingeln und Malfoy fluchte. Von drinnen konnte er laute Musik hören und verzog das Gesicht. Was hörte sie da nur?

Na ja, auf jeden Fall musste sie zu Hause sein und deswegen entschloß er sich es durch den Garten zu versuchen…

**Alex**

Als ich völlig entspannt aus der Wanne kam, zog ich mir erst mal meinen dunkelblauen Hausanzug an und wollte es mir auf der Couch gemütlich machen. Aber schon auf dem Weg vom Badezimmer ins Wohnzimmer hörte ich Jerry laut bellen. Normalerweise war er immer ganz ruhig und es war ungewöhnlich ihn so kläffen zu hören. Scheinbar war er im Garten und ich entschloss mich nachzusehen, was ihn so aufregte.

Ich schnappte mir also meinen Schirm und ging auf die Terrasse. Da es mittlerweile schon fast dunkel war, konnte ich kaum etwas erkennen und folgte Jerrys Gebell. Ich beugte mich also über das Geländer, welches meine Terrasse von dem etwas tiefer gelegenen Garten trennte und traute meinen Augen kaum.

Draco Malfoy lag ungefähr zwei Meter fünfzig unter mir in meinem Blumenbeet und Jerry stand vor ihm und knurrte und bellte ihn an. Dann sprang Malfoy auf und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Malfoy?"

Der Angesprochene sah zu mir auf.

„Du willst doch wohl nicht gerade meinen Hund verhexen, oder?"

„Dann sag dem Biest, er soll mich in Ruhe lassen!"

Draco schien wirklich Angst vor Jerry zu haben und wich ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Jerry, aus!" Jerry sah nun ebenfalls zu mir und hörte auf zu bellen. Allerdings knurrte er Malfoy immer noch zähnefletschend an. Der steckte nun seinen Zauberstab weg und versuchte die Blumenerde von seinem Umhang abzuklopfen. Jedoch mit wenig Erfolg. Mir fiel auf, dass Draco total durchnässt und dreckig war und mir kam nur eine Frage in den Sinn:

„Malfoy, was machst du hier?"

Genervt sah er mich an.

„Na was wohl? Ich hab doch gesagt, ich würde dich finden…"

„Und was machst du in meinem Blumenbeet?"

„Da du mir die Tür nicht geöffnet hast, dachte ich, ich versuchs mal durch den Garten…"

„Wolltest du bei mir einbrechen?"

„Nein…", erwiderte er gedehnt. „Aber ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass du mein Klingeln nicht hörst, weil deine schreckliche Musik so laut war und daher wollte ich nur sehen, ob du nicht doch da bist…"

„Schreckliche Musik?" gab ich empört zurück. „Das war Rock. Stevie Nicks, du Banause…"

„Völlig egal. Aber ich wollte gerade über den Zaun klettern, um auf die Terrasse zu gelangen, als dein Hund mich angegriffen hat und rückwärts mit mir im Beet gelandet ist…"

„Gut gemacht, Jerry", meinte ich grinsend. „Das hätte ich ja nur zu gerne gesehen…"

„Gut?" fragte Malfoy gereizt. „Was ist daran bitte schön gut?"

„Na, er hat dich für einen Einbrecher gehalten und mich beschützt. Dafür muß ich ihn doch belohnen. Übrigens was willst du jetzt eigentlich hier?"

„Keine Ahnung", gab er zu, „aber wie wäre es, wenn du mich erst mal rein bittest…"

„Du tickst wohl nicht mehr ganz sauber, Malfoy! Wieso sollte ich das tun?"

„Weil es hier draußen nass ist… und kalt… und du bist eine Gryffindor, die den Leuten helfen muß." Er grinste und sah irgendwie niedlich aus, wie er so im Regen dastand.

„Dir muß ich aber nicht helfen, denn du hast selbst eine Wohnung…"

„Können wir das bitte drinnen weiterdiskutieren, Parker. Ich irre schon fast drei Stunden durch London und ich friere!" Zitternd trat er von einem Bein auf das andere.

„Ha!" Entfuhr es mir. „Dann bist du also wirklich tropfnass durch London geirrt… und wie hast du jetzt mein Haus gefunden? Zufall war das sicher nicht, oder?"

„Parker! Bitte!" Flehend sah er mich an.

„Ich weiß selbst nicht, was ich hier tue… aber na gut. Komm rein."

Ich zeigte ihm den Weg, der seitlich zu einem Törchen auf die Terrasse führte und machte ihm auf. Jerry kam ebenfalls, aber rein ließ ich ihn erst, nachdem er sich einmal draußen trocken geschüttelt hatte.

Malfoy beobachtete ihn dabei und ihm fiel auf, dass er selbst alles nass tropfte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich das auch mal probieren", schlug er grinsend vor, aber ich holte meinen Zauberstab und mit einem kurzen Spruch waren seine Sachen wieder trocken und auch halbwegs sauber.

„Den Spruch muß ich mir merken", meinte er bewundernd und rieb sich seine Hände. „Hast du vielleicht auch noch einen, damit meine Arme Beine wieder durchblutet werden und mir warm wird?"

„Ehrlich gesagt: Nein."

„Da hört dann scheinbar die gryffindorsche Genialität auf, was?" spöttelte er und ich warf ihm einen schmählichen Blick zu.

„Aber ich habe heißen Tee", führte ich dann meinen Satz zu Ende.

Ich ging in die Küche und als ich mit zwei Tassen wiederkam, hatte Draco schon seinen Umhang abgelegt und es sich auf der Couch bequem gemacht.

„Nettes Haus", meinte er dann anerkennend. Scheinbar hatte er sich etwas umgesehen und konnte nicht mehr leugnen, dass ich ebenfalls nicht gerade arm war.

Ich reichte ihm die Tasse und fand mich in einer Zwickmühle wieder. Wo sollte ich mich hinsetzen? Jerry hatte es sich demonstrativ auf dem Sessel bequem gemacht, was er eigentlich nicht durfte und schon gar nicht, wenn er feuchtes Fell hatte. Allerdings wenn ich ihn jetzt da runterscheuchte, würde Draco wahrscheinlich nur denken, es wäre mir zu unangenehm mich neben ihn auf die Couch zu setzen. Was für eine Situation… hatten Jerry und Draco sich gegen mich verbündet? Was soll's, dachte ich dann und seufzend setzte ich mich zu Draco.

Dieser drehte sich zu mir und sah mich an.

„Und?"

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an.

„Was und?"

Er erwiderte nichts.

„Na schön", machte ich dann den Anfang und konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich mit Draco Malfoy auf meiner Couch saß und Tee trank.

„Ich will zwei Dinge wissen. Erstens: Wie hast du mein Haus gefunden? Das ist nämlich durch alle möglichen Zauber geschützt… und zweitens: Was willst du hier?"

Draco seufzte, drehte sich wieder zu mir und legte entspannt einen Arm auf die Lehne.

„Also zu erstens: Ich hab Harry gefragt und zu zweitens: Hast du jemand von der Sache im Ministerium erzählt?"

Irritiert sah ich ihn an.

„Du hast Harry gefragt? Oh… lass mich raten, er war bei Serena… Er hatte mir nämlich einen Brief geschickt, den so eine komische Fledermaus gebracht hat…"

„Das war Rena's Fledermaus Mordor."

„Du hast ihm doch nichts angetan, oder?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Bin ich wirklich so schlimm, dass ihr alle so von mir denkt? Keine Sorge, Harry geht's gut. Aber hast du ihm davon erzählt?"

„Bitte? Was?" Dann verstand ich, was er meine. „Ach so… Nein, natürlich nicht! Denkst du etwa ich gehe damit hausieren?"

„Nein, aber ich dachte, ihr Gryffindors erzählt euch immer alles sofort brühwarm…"

„Bist du deswegen herkommen? Dann kann ich dich beruhigen. Von mir wird es bestimmt niemand erfahren!"

Draco erwiderte nichts, sondern sah mich nur an.

„Jetzt weißt du es ja…aufgewärmt bist du jetzt auch…dann kannst du ja jetzt wieder gehen."

Erstaunt beobachtete er mich, wie ich aufstand und grinste breit, als ich ihm meine Hand hinstreckte.

„Danke für den Besuch und auf Wiedersehen!"

Er machte aber keine Anstalten dazu aufzustehen oder zu gehen, sondern lachte nur.

„Na na, wo bleiben denn da die Gryffindor Manieren? Das ist aber sehr unhöflich…"

„Hey", verteidigte ich mich, „ich habe dich nicht eingeladen und trotzdem habe ich dir Tee angeboten und dich an meinem Kamin aufwärmen lassen. Eigentlich wollte ich einen gemütlichen Abend verbringen. Also wer ist hier unhöflich?"

„Na gut", meinte er dann und stand auf. „Eine Sache wäre da aber noch…"

„Und die wäre?"

Er trat ganz dicht vor mich und ich musste zu ihm aufsehen.

„Ist etwas schwierig zu erklären…"

Wir kamen uns immer näher, bis unsere Lippen sich berührten und zu einem innigen Kuss verschmolzen. Er zog mich an sich und ich kraulte ihm im Nacken, so wie ich es auch schon im Ministerium hatte tun wollen. Es war wundervoll seinen warmen athletischen Körper zu spüren und seufzend gab ich auf. Ich musste der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen: Ich konnte diesem Mann einfach nicht widerstehen…

Als ich am nächsten Tag wach wurde, traf es mich wie ein Schlag und ich saß senkrecht im Bett. War das gestern Abend real gewesen? Hatte ich Draco Malfoy geküsst und hatte ich auch mit ihm…? Neben mir regte sich etwas unter der Decke und ein zerzauster, blonder Kopf kam zum Vorschein.

Ich hörte ein genuscheltes „guten Morgen" und ließ mich rücklings wieder aufs Kopfkissen fallen.

„Was isn los?" murmelte jemand neben mir und ich sah ihn an.

„Was los ist? Ich hab mich erschrocken…"

„Vor mir?" fragte Draco, der auf dem Bauch lag und es sich mit seinen Armen unter dem Kopfkissen bequem machte.

„Ja und auch vor mir selbst. Findest du das nicht merkwürdig, neben mir aufzuwachen."

Erst jetzt bekam ich eine richtige Reaktion von ihm. Er öffnete seine Augen und tat so, als würde er erschrocken vor mir zurückweichen.

„Du hast Recht", meinte er dann. „Ich hab mich auch erschrocken… aber das liegt wohl eher an deinem Gryffindor-Pyjama…Rot und Gold… Was für Farben…"

„Idiot", murmelte ich. „Als wenn deine Slytherin-Boxershorts so viel besser wären, Malfoy…"

Er zog sich die Decke bis zum Kopf und ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass er verschlafen wie er war, unheimlich niedlich aussah. Seine blonden Haare hingen ihm völlig wirr ins Gesicht und verliehen ihm ein fast verwegenes Aussehen.

„Oh", meinte er dann grinsend, „sprechen wir uns wieder mit Nachnamen an? Ich dachte, die Phase hätten wir überwunden…Alex…"

Ich war völlig durcheinander.

„Ja… ich meine: Nein… Was? Also ich meine: Nein, Draco… Gott ist das verwirrend…Ich glaub, ich brauch erst mal einen Kaffee. Dobby…!"

Dobby, mein Hauself und Mädchen für alles, erschien sofort.

„Wie kann Dobby Miss dienen?"

„Ich brauche dringend einen starken Kaffee." Dann stieß ich Draco an.

„Hey, willst du auch was?"

Er sah auf und als er Dobby erkannte, saß er plötzlich senkrecht im Bett.

„Was macht der denn hier?"

Ich sah Dobby an, der selbst eine Antwort geben wollte.

„Dobby arbeitet für Miss. Sie hat ihn aus Hogwarts mitgenommen und Dobby ist jetzt sehr glücklich."

„Glücklich?" Empörte sich Draco. „Du bist nur ein Hauself und hast nicht glücklich zu sein. Du verräterischer, kleiner …"

„Draco!" unterbrach ich seine Beschimpfungen. „Vielleicht hätte ich dir sagen sollen, dass ich Dobby bei mir aufgenommen habe, nachdem er keine Lust mehr hatte in Hogwarts zu bleiben", seufzte ich dann.

Dobby war ursprünglich ein Hauself der Familie Malfoy gewesen, bis er von Harry mit einem Trick befreit wurde. Draco hegte deswegen scheinbar immer noch einen Groll in sich…

Dobby hatte nach seine Befreiung erste einige Jahre in Hogwarts gearbeitet, aber dann wollte er doch mal in die große Stadt, wie er London nannte.

Dobby sah Draco böse an. Mittlerweile hatte er keine Angst mehr vor einem Malfoy.

„Dobby niemand mehr dienen muß. Dobby verdient jetzt sogar Geld für seine Dienste", verkündete er dann stolz und Draco schnaubte.

„Du bezahlst ihn auch noch?"

„Natürlich. So ein Hauself ist wirklich unbezahlbar."

„Und wo war er gestern Abend?" wollte Draco dann wissen.

„Gestern war sein freier Tag…"

Stöhnend ließ sich Draco aufs Kissen fallen.

„Ich glaub's nicht…"

Ich wandte mich wieder an Dobby.

„Würdest du mir bitte einen starken Kaffee bringen? Und du?" Ich schüttelte Draco. „Willst du jetzt auch was?"

„Dobby wird Miss ihren Kaffee bringen, aber Dobby wird keinem Malfoy mehr dienen", kam Dobby ihm mit seiner Antwort zuvor.

Empört sah ich den Hauself an und wies ihn zurecht.

„Dobby! Mister Malfoy ist unser Gast und ich wünsche, dass er genauso zuvorkommend behandelt wird, wie alle anderen Gäste auch."

„Danke", meinte Draco dann noch schnippisch, „ich will sowieso nichts. Eh ich mir von dem was bringen lasse, geh ich lieber selbst in die Küche…"

Dobby hatte aber auch noch etwas zu sagen.

„Harry Potter wird sicher nicht begeistert sein, wenn er erfährt, dass Mister Malfoy hier war…"

„Dobby…!" ermahnte ich ihn gedehnt. „Deswegen wird Harry auch erst mal nichts davon erfahren, klar?"

Dobby verschwand und Draco legte einen Arm um mich.

"Wie kannst du diesem Wicht nur Arbeit geben?"

„Weiß nicht", meinte ich grinsend, als ich mich an Draco kuschelte. „Muss wohl daran liegen, dass ich eine Gryffindor bin… schließlich lasse ich ja sogar eine Slytherin in meinem Bett schlafen…"

„Apropos…Wie spät ist es eigentlich?" Draco drehte sich um und ich sah auf meine Uhr.

„Oh… schon bald nach eins."

„Eins? Du meinst, ein Uhr nachmittags?"

Ich nickte.

„Genau."

„Oh Mann…" Draco sprang plötzlich auf, suchte seine Sachen zusammen und begann sich anzuziehen.

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an und er lieferte eine Erklärung.

„Ich hab völlig vergessen, dass Rena heute Nachmittag vorbeikommen wollte. Ich wollte mich bei ihr für mein Verhalten entschuldigen…"

„Oh, wie nobel von dir", feixte ich und er sah mich an.

„Mach dich ruhig über mich lustig…"

Als er fertig war, kam er noch mal zu mir ins Bett und gab mir einen langen Kuss.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muß los. Wie wäre es, wenn wir heute Abend ausgehen. Ich lad dich zum Essen ein."

„Du willst dich wirklich mit mir in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen? Mit mir? Einer Gryffindor? Ganz zu schweigen davon, wie mein Image darunter leiden wird, wenn ich mit einem Slytherin gesehen werde… Ist das dein Ernst?" fragte ich irritiert und er verstand.

„Ja, darüber können wir ja dann nachher noch diskutieren." Er stand auf und warf sich seinen Umhang über.

„Ich kann aber heute Abend nicht so lange. Harry und ich haben Nachtdienst in Askaban… und würde es dich arg stören, wenn ich schon in meiner Uniform komme?"

Wer Wachdienst hatte, musste nämlich eine Uniform tragen.

„Nein nein, ist schon okay. Sagen wir, ich hol dich um sieben ab, in Ordnung?"

„Ja, alles klar. Bis nachher dann!" Und damit war Draco verschwunden.

„Und weg ist er", meinte ich zu Dobby, der mir meinen Kaffee brachte. Dobby wollte schon etwas sagen, aber als er meinen Blick bemerkte, ließ er es lieber.

Also verbrachte ich einen ruhigen Nachmittag, bis es Zeit für mich wurde, mich umzuziehen.

Harry traf ich immer um elf vor den Toren von Askaban. Draco und ich hatten also fast vier Stunden für uns…


	5. Chapter 5

**Serena**

„Du kannst es immer noch nicht so richtig glauben, oder?"

Harry saß im Sessel und sah mich grinsend an.

„Wundert dich das? Draco hat sich noch nie entschuldigt. Und fandest du nicht, er war vorhin ziemlich... hm... normal?"

Ich warf ein paar Holzscheite in meinen Kamin und entzündete sie mit dem Zauberstab.

„Und er hat gesagt, er will sich aus unseren Angelegenheiten raushalten... das klingt so gar nicht nach Draco. Außerdem, woher wusste er, dass du hier bist? Er wollte ja mit dir reden, was an sich schon merkwürdig genug ist."

„Ach komm, jetzt grübel nicht den ganzen Tag über Malfoy nach. Du wirst dich schon noch bis morgen gedulden müssen."

„Ja, du hast recht." Ich ging zu ihm und setzte mich auf die Armlehne des Sessels.

„Bist du sicher, dass heute keine unangemeldeten Besucher mehr kommen?" Zweifelnd sah Harry in den Kamin.

„Das hoffe ich doch wohl."

Mordor kam ins Zimmer geflogen und ließ zwei Briefe in meinen Schoß fallen.

„Hier, von Alex." Ich reichte Harry den einen und er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er ihn las.

„Was schreibt sie denn?"

„Och, sie wünscht uns nur viel Spaß."

„Aha. Oh, der andere ist von Hagrid. Hat er dich wieder abgefangen?"

Ich sah zu meiner Fledermaus, die mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln vor dem Kamin lag, um sich zu trocknen.

„Aha. Hagrid will in der nächsten Woche ein paar ganz besondere Geschöpfe mit mir durchgehen. Nachtmahre. Wo er die wohl wieder aufgetrieben hat?"

„Sind die nicht gefährlich?" Harry sah mich besorgt an.

„Man sollte ihnen besser nicht zu nahe kommen. Aber du kennst ja Hagrid... Für ihn sind sie doch alle wie Schoßhündchen."

Plötzlich flammte es im Kamin auf und ein hustender und fluchender Severus kam ins Zimmer gestolpert. Mordor quietschte, als Onkel Sev beinahe auf ihn trat und brachte sich schnell in Sicherheit.

Harry und ich sahen uns erschrocken an und das Herz rutschte mir in die Hose.

Onkel Sev durfte unter keinen Umständen erfahren, was zwischen mir und Harry war. Aber, wie sollte ich ihm Harrys Anwesenheit erklären?

„Serena! Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, du sollst kein Feuer im Kamin machen?" schimpfte Onkel Sev und schlug die Flammen aus, die an seinem Umhang emporzüngelten.

„Tut mir leid, ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass..."

Onkel Sev sah nun zu mir herüber. Seine Augen verengten sich, als sein Blick auf Harry fiel.

„Ich sehe, du hast schon Besuch. Was für eine unerwartete Überraschung Mr. Potter hier zu sehen."

Er sah mich scharf an und ich suchte verzweifelt nach einer Erklärung.

„Na ja... ich... äh... er... wir haben..."

„Es geht um etwas geschäftliches", unterbrach Harry mich geistesgegenwärtig und stand auf. „Professor Snape." Er hielt ihm seine Hand hin und nach kurzem Zögern ergriff Onkel Sev sie.

„So, was geschäftliches, also?"

„Ja, unsere Abteilung hat ein kleines Problem mit Nachtmahren. Irgendjemand hat sie unbefugterweise nach London gebracht und nun müssen wir denjenigen finden und dingfest machen. Dazu müssen wir allerdings etwas über diese seltenen Geschöpfe erfahren. Wir wissen zwar, dass sie gefährlich sind, aber mehr auch nicht.

Und da Se... Miss Moonfield sich in so was auskennt, habe ich sie um Hilfe gebeten."

Onkel Sev schien überzeugt, doch dann sah er mich streng an.

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du dich mit Nachmahren auskennst."

„Hast du mir nicht immer gepredigt, man soll sich nicht auf eine Schiene festlegen?" wich ich ihm aus.

„Und?"

„Ich habe noch ein zweites Fach in meine Ausbildung genommen. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Du bist doch jetzt nicht sauer, dass ich dir davon nichts erzählt habe?"

Er sah mich noch einen Herzschlag lang böse an, dann lächelte er milde.

„Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder. Du hast also tatsächlich einen meiner Ratschläge befolgt?"

„Scheint so."

„Schön, schön. Ich wollte dir auch nur kurz die Lehrpläne für nächste Woche vorbeibringen, aber klär erst mal die Sache mit dem Ministerium."

Er maß Harry nocheinmal mit einem durchdringenden Blick und verabschiedete sich, diesmal durch die Tür.

**Snape**

Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, runzelte Snape die Stirn.

Potter bei seiner Nichte anzutreffen hatte er nicht erwartet. Die Erklärung, die der junge Mann ihm geliefert hatte, schien zwar glaubwürdig, allerdings war Snape, was Potter anging schon immer auf der Hut gewesen.

Er führte gewiss etwas im Schilde. Das war schon damals in der Schule so gewesen, also warum sollte es sich jetzt geändert haben. Irgendetwas ging da vor sich.

Es war schon seltsam genug, dass Serena ein Feuer im Kamin entfacht hatte, was sie sonst nur sehr selten tat.

Er würde der Sache auf den Grund gehen und er wusste auch schon, an wen er sich wenden würde.

Snape beschloss so schnell wie möglich eine Eule an Draco Malfoy zu schicken...

**Serena**

„Puh", ich ließ mich in den Sessel fallen. „Das war knapp. Danke Harry, du hast mich gerettet."

„Hab mir schon gedacht, dass es besser ist, wenn Snape nicht den wahren Grund meines Besuches erfährt."

„Allerdings. Er hätte es wahrscheinlich brühwarm meinem Vater erzählt und was dann passiert wäre möchte ich mir lieber nicht ausmalen."

„Hoffentlich fragt er nicht im Ministerium nach, ob meine Geschichte auch stimmt."

„Das glaube ich nicht", konnte ich Harry beruhigen. „Er ist froh, wenn er nichts mit dem Ministerium zu tun hat. Du weißt ja sicher, dass er ein ehemaliger Todesser ist. Ich kann es ihm also nicht verdenken, wenn er sich nur auf den nötigsten Kontakt mit dem Ministerium beschränkt."

„Sag mal, waren in deiner Familie auch Todesser? Außer Snape?"

Harry sah mich an und ich fühlte mich nicht mehr wohl in meiner Haut. Er schien es zu merken und legte mir seine Hand auf den Arm.

„Du brauchst es mir nicht zu sagen, wenn du nicht willst. Es sind ja noch nicht alle Anhänger Voldemorts aufgespürt worden."

Da hatte er recht und seine Frage brachte mich in einen Gewissenskonflikt. Zum einen wollte ich ihm nichts verschweigen, zum anderen war mein Vater einer der Todesser, die den Auroren durch die Lappen gegangen waren. Und auch wenn ich nicht das geringste für seine Sympathien für Voldemort übrig hatte, so war er immer noch mein Vater. Und ich liebte ihn, denn eins hatte ich in meinem Leben gelernt, mein Vater hatte zwei Leben. Das eine war zu Hause, bei seiner Familie und das andere gehörte Voldemort. Und beide wurden strikt getrennt.

„Entschuldige die Frage." Anscheinend waren mir meine Gedanken überdeutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Sie war nicht fair."

„Ich werde sie dir beantworten", erwiderte ich.

„Das..."

„Aber noch nicht jetzt. Später", unterbrach ich ihn und starrte ins Feuer.

**Harry**

Harry sah Serena an und spürte, dass er bei ihr einen Punkt getroffen hatte, den er besser noch nicht angesprochen hätte.

Trotzdem war er neugierig. Serena hatte bislang noch nicht viel über sich und ihre Familie erzählt, aber er wollte sie nicht drängen.

Sie würde es ihm erzählen, wenn sie es wollte und solange konnte er warten.

Er hoffte nur, dass nicht das eintreten würde, was im Ministerium schon vermutet wurde. Nämlich, dass Serenas Vater einer der Todesser war, denen bislang nichts nachgewiesen werde konnte und die, seit Voldemort sicher verwahrt worden war, untergetaucht waren.

**Serena**

Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages machte ich mich auf, um Dracos Einladung zum Kaffee wahrzunehmen.

Harry hatte sich kurz vorher verabschiedet, nachdem er auch die zweite Nacht bei mir geblieben war.

Nun stand ich vor Dracos Tür und klopfte.

Draco öffnete mir und etwas erstaunt registrierte ich, dass er ziemlich übermüdet aussah.

„Ah, Rena. Komm doch rein."

Er führte mich ins Wohnzimmer und ich ließ mich auf meinem Stammplatz, dem großen Sessel neben dem Kamin, nieder.

„Ich hab dir deinen Lieblingstee gemacht", meinte Draco und reichte mir eine Tasse mit dampfenden Tee. „Mit zwei Stück Zucker und ganz viel Milch."

„Wie komme ich denn zu der Ehre?" Ehrlich erstaunt sah ich ihn an. Normalerweise musste man sich bei Draco selbst bedienen oder den Hauself bemühen. Draco hatte seinen Gästen noch nie selbst etwas serviert.

Er zog sich einen zweiten Sessel an den Kamin und ließ sich hineinfallen.

„Es tut mir ehrlich leid, Rena."

„Was genau?" Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er sich plötzlich bei mir entschuldigen wollte.

„Na ja...," druckste er herum, denn eine Entschuldigung war nicht gerade seine Stärke. „Wegen meinem Verhalten vor zwei Tagen. Das war nicht in Ordnung."

„Na schön, aber dann erklär mir mal bitte, warum du so ausgeflippt bist."

„Reicht es nicht, dass ich mich entschuldigt habe?" fragte er genervt.

Aha, jetzt kam also langsam wieder der Draco zum Vorschein den ich kannte. Aber diesmal war ich nicht bereit einfach aufzugeben.

„Nein, das reicht nicht. Mich würde schon interessieren, warum du mir die Freundschaft gekündigt hast", meinte ich deshalb und sah in herausfordernd an.

**Draco**

Draco war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits wollte er Serena gerne erklären, warum er sie so angefahren hatte. Dazu musste er ihr allerdings auch von dem Kuss erzählen. Andererseits jedoch würde er dadurch mehr von sich preis geben, als er wollte.

Er würde verletzlich werden und das wollte er nicht. Allerdings vertraute er Serena. Sie war wahrscheinlich die einzige Person, Alex mal außen vor gelassen, der er jemals richtig vertraut hatte.

Draco verfluchte sich. Deswegen habe ich mich nie auf solche Situationen eingelassen, dachte er. Genau wie mein Vater, stellte er dann mit Erschrecken fest.

Vielleicht war das ja so eine Gelegenheit Serena zu zeigen, dass er eben nicht wie sein Vater war.

**Serena**

Ich sah, wie es in Dracos Gesicht arbeitete. Scheinbar überlegte er, was er mir für eine Erklärung auftischen sollte, die mich einerseits besänftigten und ihn andererseits nicht das Gesicht verlieren lassen sollte.

„Also? Bekomme ich nun eine Antwort, oder hältst du es wie Lucius und schweigst dich lieber aus?"

„Rena, ich bin nicht mein Vater!"

„Gut zu wissen. Aber ich habe immer noch keine Antwort bekommen."

Ich schlug die Beine übereinander, legte die Fingerspitzen zusammen und sah ihn abwartend an. Ein wenig war ich von mir selbst überrascht. Noch vor ein paar Tagen hätte ich mich nie getraut, so mit Draco zu reden. Aber vor ein paar Tagen, wäre er auch nie mit einer Entschuldigung rausgerückt.

„Schön, du sollst deine Antwort ja bekommen. Aber nur, wenn du aufhörst mich ständig mit meinem Vater zu vergleichen. Das nervt!"

„Dann hör auf dich so zu benehmen!"

„Mache ich das denn?"

„Als ob du das nicht selbst wüsstest? Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt schon? Drei Jahre? Ist ja auch egal, jedenfalls kennen wir uns schon lange genug. Und in dieser Zeit hast du uns rumkommandiert, uns zu deinen Ergebenen gemacht. Sieh dir nur Crabbe und Goyle an, sie waren dir damals schon treu ergeben und sind es immer noch. Und nicht nur das, sie fürchten dich. Goyle hat immer noch Angst davor mich Rena zu nennen, seit du ihn einmal in ein Schwein verwandelt hast, als er es getan hat.

Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich damals große Angst vor deinem Vater hatte? Gut, ich war auch ein paar Jahre jünger. Trotzdem. Er kannte Voldemort persönlich und hat auch nicht gezögert seinen Einfluss zu nutzen, um seine Widersacher aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Willst du, dass die Leute auch mal so eine Angst vor dir haben, weil du zu einem zweiten Lucius mutierst?"

Ich verstummte und musste erst mal Luft holen, doch die erwartete Reaktion von Draco blieb aus. Er sah mich nur nachdenklich an und sagte gar nichts.

**Draco**

Draco gab es nicht gerne zu, aber Rena hatte recht. Sie sprach genau das aus, was er selbst erst gestern festgestellt hatte.

Doch klangen seine Gedanken nicht so hart, wie Renas Worte eben.

**Serena**

„Bist du fertig?" fragte Draco mich nach einer Weile.

„Ja." Irritiert sah ich ihn an. „Wie jetzt? Keine Flüche, kein Geschimpfe, keine Beleidigungen?"

„Nein", meinte er und musste wegen meines verdatterten Gesichtsausdruckes grinsen. „Rena, du bist meine beste Freundin. Wer, wenn nicht du, dürfte mir denn sonst so etwas an den Kopf werfen?"

„Aber, früher...", wollte ich einwenden, doch Draco brachte mich mit einer Geste zum Schweigen.

„Früher, das war der alte Draco. Vor dir sitzt der neue Draco und der schuldet dir noch eine Antwort.

Ich habe dich so angefahren, weil ich einfach durcheinander war."

„Durcheinander?" zweifelnd sah ich ihn an. Seit wann war Draco „durcheinander"?

„Ja, es war ziemlich nervenaufreibend mit Alex... ich meine mit Parker in diesem Raum eingesperrt zu sein."

„Tatsächlich? Und ich dachte du hast dich darüber aufgeregt, dass ich mich mit Harry so gut verstanden habe..."

„Ja, das kam dann noch hinzu. Und mal ehrlich, Rena. Warum gerade Potter?"

Okay, anscheinend war der neue Draco doch nicht so neu. Aber manche Dinge änderten sich wahrscheinlich nie.

„Warum nicht Harry? Er ist nett und wir verstehen uns gut."

„Wie gut?" knurrte er.

„Na gut eben."

„So gut, dass er schon bei dir übernachten darf?"

„Woher willst du wissen, dass er bei mir übernachtet hat?"

„Rena, Rena, Rena", tadelnd sah er mich an. „Wenn ein Mann in Boxershorts bei dir in der Schlafzimmertür steht, kannst du mir nicht erzählen, dass er nicht bei dir übernachtet hat."

„Hey, hast du nicht selbst gesagt, wenn wir uns bei dir nicht einmischen, mischst du dich nicht bei uns ein? Also..."

„Das soll ich gesagt haben?" Er tat erstaunt und zog eine Braue nach oben. „Klingt aber gar nicht nach mir."

„Nein, aber vielleicht nach dem neuen Draco?"

„Auch der neue Draco kann Potter nicht ausstehen, da wird sich nie etwas dran ändern. Genauso wie es sich nicht ändern wird, dass Slytherins und Gryffindors nicht zusammengehören."

„Was ist in dem Rotationsraum passiert?" fragte ich unvermittelt und Draco zuckte kurz zusammen, hatte sich aber schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Was soll da passiert sein? Nichts."

Es war so offensichtlich dass Draco log. Seine Wangen nahmen eine rosa Färbung an und er sah auf seine Hände, die er nervös aneinander rieb.

Es war das erste Mal, dass man ihm ansehen konnte, dass er nicht die Wahrheit sagte und das bestätigte mich darin, dass in dem Raum irgendetwas passiert sein musste zwischen ihm und Alex.

„Wo warst du dann heute nacht?" bohrte ich weiter.

„Wo soll ich schon gewesen sein? Hier. Und hey... das ist kein Verhör, also lass die blöden Fragen."

„Oh, hat da etwa jemand Angst, er könne etwas verraten?" neckte ich ihn.

„Quatsch!" Draco stand auf und lief nervös durch den Raum. Ich lief ihm nach, hielt ihn von hinten fest und sah über seine Schulter in den Spiegel vor dem er zu stehen gekommen war.

„Und?" fragte ich sein Spiegelbild. „Wer ist denn die Glückliche?"

„Häh?"

„Na, diejenige, die du mit deiner Anwesenheit heute nacht beglückt hast!"

„Du spinnst!"

„Natürlich und dann bilde ich mir das Parfum, nach dem dein Umhang riecht, auch nur ein. Außerdem siehst du so aus, als hättest du gerade..."

„Schluß jetzt!"

„Ah, ist es dir etwa peinlich?"

„Rena!"

„Ich will jede Einzelheit hören!"

„Rena!"

„Na was denn? Ich bin deine beste Freundin, du musst es mir erzählen. Also, wie war's?"

„Wie war was?"

„Na _das_!"

„Du glaubst doch jetzt nicht im Ernst, dass ich mein Sexleben vor dir ausbreite", entsetzt sah er mich an.

„Aha, also hast du eins."

„Rena!"

„Du brauchst meinen Namen nicht ständig wiederholen, ich weiß wie ich heiße."

„Oh, du bist unmöglich!"

„Natürlich, wie könnte ich sonst mit dir befreundet sein?" grinste ich ihn an.

„Du wolltest mich nur auf den Arm nehmen?"

Mein Grinsen wurde breiter. „Und du bist fast drauf reingefallen."

„Raus!"

„Wieso?"

**Draco**

„Ich habe gleich noch ein... etwas geschäftliches zu erledigen." Oh man, fast hätte er „Date" gesagt.

„Klar", gab Rena sarkastisch zurück. „Aber ich gehe lieber freiwillig, als dass du mich auf andere Art hinausbeförderst."

Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war atmete Draco auf. Fast hätte er ihr von dem Kuss und von der Nacht mit Alex erzählt. Er hatte beschlossen, es erstmal für sich zu behalten, denn Rena würde es ganz sicher Harry erzählen und das wollte Draco nicht.

Und er hoffte, sie würde es nicht so schnell herausfinden, denn in solchen Dingen war sie ziemlich hartnäckig und bekam auch meistens die Informationen die sie haben wollte.

Es brauchte ihn ja nur heute Abend jemand zusammen mit Alex sehen, Rena würde es herausbekommen.

Also musste er mit Alex irgendwohin gehen, wo sie garantiert niemand kennen würde.

Eine Eule störte seine Grübeleien. Sie kam durchs Fenster und ließ einen Brief vor seine Füße fallen. Er war von Snape.

Stirnrunzelnd las er den Brief. Snape hatte Potter bei Rena angetroffen und vermutete nun, dass da mehr hinterstecken würde, als Potter ihm erklärt hatte. Er bat Draco etwas darüber herauszufinden. Im Klartext, er sollte Rena ausfragen und ein wenig spionieren.

Draco ließ den Brief sinken.

Es stand für ihn außer Zweifel, dass er das nicht tun würde. Rena war für ihn wie eine Schwester. Früher, wie eine kleine Schwester, die ihn anhimmelte und alles tat was er sagte.

Allerdings gab es noch einen anderen Grund, warum er Snapes Bitte nicht nachkommen würde. Würde er es tun, wäre er kein Deut besser als sein Vater.

**Alex**

Pünktlich um sieben stand Draco vor der Tür und er hatte sich ziemlich rausgeputzt. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug und einen eleganten Umhang. Ich ließ ihn rein und er begrüßte mich mit einem Kuss. Dann musterte er mich von oben bis unten.

„Was ist?" fragte ich ihn schmunzelnd und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob mich deine Kleidung einschüchtert oder ob ich sie einfach nur sexy finde."

Ich trug die schwarze Uniform der Wachen von Askaban und diese bestand aus einem engen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover, einer engen schwarzen Hose, schwarzen Stiefeln und ein Gürtel mit silberner Spange an dem mein Zauberstab hing komplettierte das Outfit.

Draco ging um mich herum und zog mich dann in seine Arme.

„Draco...", tadelte ich ihn spielerisch und er antwortete mit einem Kuss.

„Hast du dir eigentlich schon überlegt, wo wir hingehen können?" fragte ich dann, als er mich wieder zu Wort kommen ließ.

„Na ja, vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn wir irgendwo hingehen, wo uns nicht unbedingt jeder kennt... Ich meine, nicht dass du das jetzt falsch verstehst, aber die ganze Situation ist noch so neu und vielleicht wäre es ratsam, dass nicht unbedingt schon alle Welt davon erfährt."

„Du hast Recht", stimmte ich ihm zu, „und da fällt mir auch etwas ein: Warst du schon mal im Kino."

Irritiert sah er mich an.

„Nein, war ich noch nicht."

„Aber du weißt doch, was Kino ist, oder?"

„Ja, natürlich."

„Und? Hast du Lust?"

Fröhlich wartete ich auf seine Antwort.

„Warum eigentlich nicht...", meinte er und ich holte meinen schwarzen Umhang, der ebenfalls zur Uniform gehörte.

Im Kino stellte ich mich noch an, um mir Popcorn zu holen und fragte Draco, ob er auch etwas wollte. Allerdings war er kaum ansprechbar, da er sich ständig umsah und hierzu und dazu etwas fragte. Außerdem musterte er meisten die Muggel ziemlich genau und kommentierte das ein oder andere Outfit.

„Hast du gesehen, dass man bei der einen da hinten, die Unterhose sehen konnte? Ihre Hose hängt so tief, dass die nicht runterrutscht…"

Lachend drehte ich mich zu ihm.

„Huch, nein… wie schlüpfrig… da muß wohl Magie im Spiel sein."

Als Draco merkte, dass ich ihn nur auf den Arm nehmen wollte, sah er mich böse an.

„Im Ernst. Das nennt man Hüfthose."

„Das ist absolut unangebracht. Diese Muggel wissen wirklich nicht, was sich gehört", empörte er sich weiter.

„So ist halt die Mode… was regst du dich darüber auf? Genieß doch einfach den Ausblick…"

Ich grinste breit, aber er fand das gar nicht amüsant.

„So etwas würde es bei uns nicht geben…"

„Natürlich…", gab ich ihm Recht und unterdrückte ein Kichern.

Als ich dran war, fragte ich Draco erneut.

„Hey, Sherlock Holmes, hör auf die Leute zu beobachten… willst du auch was?"

Irritiert drehte er sich zu mir.

„Was?"

„Popcorn oder ähnliches?"

„Kenn ich nicht."

„Okay, dann kannst du ja was von mir haben, wenn du es magst", beschloss ich.

Die Bedienung hinter der Theke sah Draco schräg an, den das aber nicht weiter kümmerte. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich die anderen Muggel anzusehen. Scheinbar konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand kein Popcorn kannte.

„Ähm… er kommt aus Osteuropa", beantwortete ich ihren fragenden Blick und erlangte so wieder Dracos Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was? Aber…"

„Los komm." Ich drückte ihm meine Cola in die Hand und zog ihn von der Theke weg.

Etwas nachdenklich sah er an sich herunter und dann an mir. In dem Augenblick liefen zwei junge Typen vorbei, die als Jedi Ritter verkleidet waren und kurz bei uns stehen blieben.

„Tolle Kostüme! Muss man ja mal sagen, auch wenn ihr zur dunklen Seite gehört…"

„Danke! Das Kompliment gebe ich zurück", meinte ich schmunzelnd und bei Dracos erschrockenem Gesicht musste ich beinahe laut loslachen.

„Wissen die Muggel von du-weißt-schon-wem?" fragte er beunruhigt und ich musste noch mehr lachen.

„Nein, nein… die denken nur, wir wären verkleidet und würden uns den neuen Star Wars Film ansehen."

Ich kicherte immer noch und musste zugeben, dass ein Abend im Kino schon lange nicht mehr so amüsant gewesen war.

„Also, findest du nicht, dass wir mit unserer Kleidung zwischen den Muggeln allzu sehr auffallen?"

„Nein", beruhigte ich ihn. „Die halten uns für Star Wars Fans, die Anhänger der dunklen Seite sind. Leider können wir uns den Film aber nicht ansehen, da du die anderen Teile ja nicht kennst und es wäre viel zu verwirrend für dich warum Anakin Skywalker jetzt zu Darth Vader wird und so weiter…"

Draco gab's auf und seufzte resignierend.

„Ja ja… ich versteh kein Wort."

„Komm, unser Film fängt gleich an", meinte ich daraufhin lachend und zog ihn mit mir.

Nach dem Film hatten wir noch etwas Zeit und setzten uns in eine kleine Bar, die sich am Kino befand. Draco war ziemlich sprachlos und saß kopfschüttelnd da. Wir hatten School of Rock gesehen, den ich ausgewählt hatte und mir hatte der Film super gefallen. Für ihn war es wohl ein kleiner Kulturschock gewesen.

„Ich kann dazu nichts sagen", suchte er dann nach Worten. „Der Film war…"

„Lustig?" versuchte ich zu helfen und er zog eine Braue hoch.

„Lustig? Das findest du lustig?"

Ich nickte und sog an meinem Strohhalm, der in einem KiBa steckte.

„Die armen Kinder…", empörte Draco sich weiter und ich musste lachen.

„Draco, das war doch nur ein Film."

„Trotzdem… Vorher waren sie ordentlich, gut erzogen und…"

„Wie Slytherins?" Warf ich ein und bekam einen tadelnden Blick im Gegenzug.

„Jedenfalls waren sie vorher… na gut, sie waren vielleicht reiche, verzogene Gören, aber…"

„Ich sag doch: Wie Slytherins…"

Draco konnte über meinen Kommentar nicht lachen.

„Ach komm schon, ich mach doch nur Spaß…Also was wolltest du sagen?"

„Danke, das hab ich jetzt vergessen", gab er giftig zurück, aber ich konnte sehen, dass ein leises Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte.

„Du bringst mich ganz durcheinander", ergänzte er noch und griff nach meiner Hand.

„Ja, diese Wirkung hab ich auf Männer…", gab ich grinsend zurück.

„Das war mein Spruch."

„Ich weiß."

Er gab mir einen zärtlichen Kuss und als er mich so ansah, wurde mir plötzlich bewusst, wie merkwürdig die ganze Situation war.

Hier saß ich mit ihm und trank etwas und gleich würde ich los müssen, um seinen Vater im Zauberergefängnis zu bewachen.

Es gab so viel, dass ich Draco gerne gefragt hätte und irgendwie rutschte es mir dann raus.

„Wieso willst du deinen Vater in Askaban besuchen?"

„Was?" fragte er irritiert und ich biss mir auf die Zunge, in der Hoffnung, er hatte es nicht richtig verstanden.

„Wie? Was meinst du?" Tat ich ganz unschuldig, aber es war zu spät.

„Was du gerade gesagt hast. Woher weißt du davon? Ist das irgend so eine neue Auroren Masche? Etwas ins Gespräch einwerfen und sehen, wie der andere reagiert?"

Er ließ meine Hand los und ich lehnte mich seufzend zurück.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ich hab davon gehört und…"

„Du hat davon gehört? Das ist unmöglich." Aber erließ nicht locker und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er dahinter kam.

„Hast du mich etwa belauscht? Vor drei Tagen?"

Ertappt setzte ich mich auf.

„Nein, nein, habe ich nicht… ich meine, ich bin zufällig durch eure Abteilung gelaufen und die Tür stand zufällig offen und da könnte es sein, dass ich so etwas gehört habe…"

„Und rein zufällig bist du dann stehen geblieben um zu lauschen…", schlussfolgerte er.

„Nein…" Aber unter seinem unnachgiebigen Blick musste ich nachgeben.

„Na schön… Ja, ich habe gelauscht. Aber das hättest du sicher auch getan, wenn Harry oder ich in diesem Raum gewesen wären…"

Ich brauchte mich gar nicht zu rechtfertigen, denn Draco war merkwürdigerweise gar nicht sauer auf mich.

„Ja, du hast Recht", seufzte er, „noch vor ein paar Tagen hätte ich das auch getan. Aber ich will ehrlich zu dir sein: Ich habe mich entschieden nicht so zu werden wie mein Vater. Ich will neu anfangen… und zwar zusammen mit dir, wenn du es auch möchtest. Und deswegen… Willst du die Wahrheit hören? Warum ich zu meinem Vater wollte?"

Ich nickte nur. diese Enthüllung wollte ich mir auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen.

„Ich wollte zu ihm, da ich weiß, dass er noch Kontaktleute im Ministerium hat. Ich wollte es mir leichter machen… wie immer", seufzte er. „Diese Leute haben sich von meinem Vater bestechen lassen, also bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass sie es wieder tun würden und mir so hätten helfen können…"

„Und?" fragte ich neugierig.

„Und? Mittlerweile habe ich diesen Plan verworfen. Passt nicht zu meinem neuen Image…" Er grinste breit und lehnte sich zurück.

Natürlich hatte er mein Interesse geweckt und ich wollte mehr wissen.

„Was aber nichts daran ändert, dass diese Leute immer noch im Ministerium sitzen und unserer Abteilung geschickt entwischt sind", stellte ich fest. „Weißt du mehr darüber?"

„Hey, wird das jetzt hier ein Verhör, oder was? Ich hab dir das im Vertrauen erzählt… und zwar dir als Person und nicht dir, als Auror."

„Ich weiß und ich frage dich auch nicht als Auror. Trotzdem interessiert es mich…"

Draco sah mich lange an und gab wohl auf. Er wusste, dass ich ihn damit nicht einfach so davon kommen lassen würde.

„Ist das dein Ernst? Wir haben ein Date und du willst etwas über die Todesser Aktivitäten meines Vaters hören? Wozu? Zeigst du mich dann an, weil ich Informationen zurück gehalten habe?"

„Natürlich nicht", gab ich empört zurück. „Aber wie du ja vielleicht auch weißt, sind sie ganz scharf darauf, auch das Ministerium zu säubern…"

Immer wieder hörte man von dem einen oder dem anderen, der doch noch überführt wurde mit Todessern in Kontakt gestanden zu haben. Mittlerweile wurden diese Fälle aber immer seltener, denn die Insider, die sie hätten auffliegen lassen können, wie etwa Dracos Vater Lucius, saßen bereits in Askaban und hielten dicht und die Verräter selbst hatten genug Zeit um ihre Spuren zu verwischen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer es ist", meinte Draco dann. „Sonst hätte ich wohl kaum versucht an meinen Vater ranzukommen…"

Ich musste ihm zustimmen, aber mir kam da eine Idee.

„Und dein Vater? Meinst du, er würde sich auf einen Deal mit dem Ministerium einlassen um eventuell Haftverkürzung zu erwirken?"

**Draco**

Bei dem Gedanken zuckte Draco zusammen. Sein Vater nicht mehr in Askaban? Dann wäre sein schönes Leben wahrscheinlich wieder vorbei. Und wenn Lucius auch noch rauskriegen würde, dass er mit einer Aurorin zusammen war…

**Alex**

Draco sah etwas merkwürdig aus, aber ging dann wieder auf mich ein.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber jetzt wo du-weißt-schon-wer weg ist, könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass einige eurer Gefangenen noch etwas zu sagen haben…"

„Du meinst, weil sie Voldemort nicht mehr fürchten müssen."

Draco zuckte schon wieder zusammen.

„Erwähn diesen Namen bitte nicht."

„Okay." Mittlerweile war es so, dass nur noch die, die zu seinen Anhängern gehört hatten oder sonst etwas mit Voldemort zu tun gehabt hatten, fürchteten seinen Namen auszusprechen. Alle anderen hatten davor keine Angst mehr.

„Aber die Sache hat einen Haken, Alex: Das Ministerium bietet keinem der engsten Anhänger des dunklen Lords so einen Deal an."

Da hatte Draco Recht. Nach Voldemorts Ergreifung und Einkerkerung in der sichersten Zelle von ganz Askaban war es dem Ministerium relativ schnell gelungen alle hochrangigen Todesser gefangen zu nehmen und sie wurden sofort verurteilt und nach Askaban geschickt. Keinem wurde angeboten, durch Mithilfe und Enthüllung weiterer Namen, eine Haftverkürzung zu erwirken, denn das Ministerium ging davon aus, dass die Suche nach den restlichen Anhängern Voldemorts und denen, die sich von den Todessern hatten bestechen lassen, genauso erfolgreich weiterlaufen würde. Dies stellte sich allerdings schnell als Irrglaube heraus, da die Leute nicht dumm waren und versuchten ihre Beteiligung so gut wie möglich zu vertuschen…

„Die ändern ihre Meinung gerade", gab ich meine Insiderinformationen preis. „Wenn du möchtest, kann ich mal mit Moody darüber reden. Er hat ziemlich viel Einfluss bei solchen Geschichten… und du könntest es deinem Vater vorschlagen."

Draco klang nicht wirklich überzeugt.

„Du meinst, ich sollte meinem Vater vorschlagen, seine Kontaktleute zu verraten, um eher entlassen zu werden? Ich weiß nicht… meine Mutter würds wahrscheinlich freuen."

„Dein Vater ist ein intelligenter Mann. Er weiß, dass ihm diese Kontakte nicht mehr nützen werden."

„Mmhh."

„Heißt das ja?"

„Einen Versuch ist es wert."

Und ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Draco im Hinterkopf hatte, dass es ihm auch helfen könnte, wenn er mit dazu beitragen konnte, unentdeckte Helfer der Todesser oder sogar noch einige derer selbst zu entlarven.

Ich sah auf meine Uhr und Draco nickte.

„Es ist kurz vor elf. Ich bring dich noch zum Ministerium."

Man konnte Askaban nur durch einen bestimmten Kamin, der sich in der Transportabteilung befand, erreichen.

Vor dem Ministerium sah Draco sich noch mal um und gab mir einen kurzen Abschiedskuss.

„Ich melde mich, wenn ich mit Moody gesprochen habe", meinte ich und er machte sich grinsend auf den Weg.

„Und ich wird dir wieder Eulenpost schicken…"

Seufzend sah ich ihm nach und verfluchte mich kurz darauf. Wieso hatten wir uns nicht für das nächste Treffen verabredet?

Nachdenklich betrat ich das Ministerium und durch den großen Kamin gelangte ich vor die Tore von Askaban. Askaban war vergleichbar mit Alcatraz. Es war eine Gefängnisinsel, die irgendwo in der Nordsee lag und nun wartete ich vor den großen gusseisernen Eingangstoren auf Harry. Wie fast immer war die Insel in einen unheimlichen Nebel gehüllt und ich erschauderte, da ein eisiger Wind die riesige Festung umpfiff.

Als Harry auftauchte sah er sich überrascht um.

„Wie? Du bist schon da? Heute einmal pünktlich, was? Was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Nichts… gar nichts", versuchte ich mich rauszureden, aber Harry schien es mir nicht wirklich abzukaufen.

Mist! Wieso hatte ich auch nicht darauf geachtet, mich wie sonst auch zu verhalten und bin nicht zu spät gekommen?

Nachdem man uns registriert hatte, traten wir unseren Dienst an. Wir patrouillierten also durch die halbdunklen Gänge und normalerweise nutzten wir diese Zeit immer um ein Quiz zu spielen oder uns zu unterhalten. Die Gefangenen schliefen meist alle und es war unheimlich ruhig.

Schon merkwürdig, dachte ich, als wir an Lucius Malfoys Zelle vorbeikamen. Gerade hatte ich noch den Abend mit seinem Sohn verbracht. Was er wohl davon halten würde? Der Sohn eines Todessers mit einer Aurorin…Ein Slytherin mit einer Gryffindor…

Die verschiedensten Gedanken gingen mir durch den Kopf. Es gab noch so viel, was ich Draco gerne gefragt hätte. Wie war es ihm gelungen, Voldemort zu entkommen und nicht zum Todesser gemacht zu werden? Und Crabbe und Goyle… und natürlich Serena? Oder trugen sie vielleicht doch das dunkle Mal und hatten nur gelernt es zu verbergen?

Aber das alles wäre wahrscheinlich für ein erstes Date zu viel des guten gewesen. Draco würde es mir schon erzählen… wenn er wollte.

„Was ist los?" Harry knuffte mich in die Seite.

Scheinbar war ihm aufgefallen wie nachdenklich ich war.

„Du bist so still. Keine Fragen zu mir und Serena? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Oh ja… ja klar. Ich dachte nur, du möchtest es vielleicht nicht unbedingt erzählen."

„Danke, dass du auf einmal Rücksicht auf meine Privatsphäre nimmst", meinte Harry ironisch und grinste. „In letzter Zeit verhalten sich wirklich viele Leute ziemlich merkwürdig… Apropos merkwürdig: War Malfoy eigentlich gestern bei dir?"

Ich sah Harry an und log dummerweise ohne vorher nachzudenken.

„Malfoy? Nein, wieso?"

Harry sah mich schräg an. Ich wich seinem Blick aus und wahrscheinlich konnte er mir genau ansehen, dass ich nicht die Wahrheit sagte.

„Och, nur so… Er kam bei Serena vorbei und wollte wissen, wo du wohnst…"

„Und du hast es ihm erzählt…"

„Er hat keine Ruhe gegeben und ist dann auch schnell wieder verschwunden. Wir dachten natürlich, er wollte dann sofort zu dir. Schien ihm ziemlich wichtig zu sein…"

Fieberhaft überlegte ich, wie ich meinen Kopf aus der Schlinge ziehen konnte.

„Sagtest du Malfoy? Ach ja… Malfoy… Natürlich, der kam kurz bei mir vorbei. Hatte ich schon völlig vergessen."

Meine Taktik schien aber nicht wirklich zu funktionieren, denn Harry sah mich argwöhnisch von der Seite an.

„Und was wollte er?"

Denk nach, Alex, denk nach…

„Nichts wichtiges", rutschte mir dann sofort raus und das machte Harry nur noch misstrauischer.

„Das kann ich mir bei Malfoy gar nicht vorstellen. Er erzählte uns nämlich, dass er deswegen schon zwei Stunden durch das verregnete London geirrt sei…"

„Doch doch… war etwas völlig banales…"

Harry beließ es dabei und ich hing weiter meinen Gedanken nach. Ob Lucius Malfoy sich auf einen Deal einlassen würde, wenn ich mit Moody darüber gesprochen hatte?

Am Ende des Ganges kamen wir an Bellatrix Lestranges Zelle vorbei. Dracos Tante… und ich musste unwillkürlich mit dem Kopf schütteln. Dracos halbe Familie saß hier ein und Bellatrix gehörte wirklich zu den Unbelehrbaren. Sie vergötterte Voldemort immer noch und ging damit ihren Mitgefangenen schon manchmal gehörig auf den Geist. Avery, der die Zelle neben ihr bekommen hatte, konnte einem manchmal schon echt Leid tun. Die Zelle rechts neben ihr war im Moment frei und diente gemeinerweise zur Bestrafung von Gefangenen, die sich nicht korrekt verhalten hatten. Nachdem sie sich eine Woche Bellatrix hatten anhören müssen, waren die meisten froh, wieder in ihre eigene Zelle zurück zu dürfen.

Da die Dementoren hier keinen Dienst mehr hatten, waren die Haftbedingungen schon recht annehmlich geworden, aber die arme Bellatrix hatte ja davor schon einige Jahre hier einsitzen müssen und da hatte ihr Verstand wohl etwas drunter gelitten…Und nun, sehr zum Leidwesen ihrer Mithäftlinge, war sie eine der im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verrücktesten Anhänger Voldemorts.

Auch den Rest unseres Dienstes verbrachten Harry und ich mehr oder weniger schweigend und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Harry etwas ahnte…

**Jakob**

Serenas Vater Jakob lief unruhig im Wohnzimmer seines Anwesens auf und ab. Es musste doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben, Voldemort aus Askaban zu befreien.

Er verzweifelte fast an dieser schier unlösbaren Aufgabe und so beschloß er sich mit etwas weniger schwierigem zu befassen.

In seinem Kopf hatte er sich schon einen Plan zurecht gelegt, wie er dem Ministerium ordentlich einheizen konnte.

Auch wenn Voldemort im Moment kalt gestellt war, so waren noch etliche seiner Anhänger auf freiem Fuß und die, die in Askaban einsaßen, sollten auch kein Problem darstellen. Wenn schon nicht den Lord, so musste es eine Möglichkeit geben, wenigstens sie zu befreien.

Jakob rieb sich die Hände. Sollte sein, durchaus waghalsiger, Plan gelingen, konnte er den Weg für seinen Lord in die Freiheit ebnen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Serena**

Als ich von Draco nach Hause kam, wartete schon jemand auf mich.

Unsere Familieneule Dragon hatte es sich auf meinem Bett bequem gemacht. Ich band ihr den Brief vom Fuß und schickte sie zurück.

Sie protestierte auch gar nicht, als ich sie zum Fenster scheuchte. Man erwartete also keine Antwort von mir.

Als ich den Brief auseinander faltete, fiel mir ein zweiter entgegen. Stirnrunzelnd begann ich den ersten Brief zu lesen.

_Serena,_

_bring den beiliegenden Brief heute nacht nach Askaban zu Lucius. Er weiß Bescheid, was er damit machen muß. Und lass dich nicht erwischen._

_JM_

Etwas verwirrt las ich die Zeilen zum zweiten Mal. Warum schickte mein Vater mich nach Askaban? Und es war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl. Außerdem hatte er nicht wie sonst mit „Dad" oder „Daddy" unterschrieben, sondern mit seinen Initialen.

Das konnte nur eins bedeuten, er zog mich in seine dunklen Geschäfte hinein.

Ich sollte mich also heute nacht nach Askaban einschmuggeln, um Lucius Malfoy einen Brief zu bringen.

Na toll. Wenn man mich erwischen würde, konnte ich gleich da bleiben. Schön, dann durfte ich mich eben nicht erwischen lassen.

Aber Moment mal, was dachte ich da überhaupt? Natürlich würde ich es nicht tun.

Aber hatte ich eine andere Wahl? Daß mein Vater keine Antwort von mir erwartete sagte doch schon alles.

Ich musste es tun, auch wenn sich alles in mir dagegen sträubte. An Harry mochte ich überhaupt nicht denken. Er hatte heute Dienst in Askaban und da sollte ich ihm besser nicht über den Weg laufen.

Seufzend zog ich eine Truhe unter meinem Bett hervor und suchte aus ihr die Sachen heraus, die ich für meinen Ausflug benötigen würde.

Als ich alles zusammen hatte, verließ ich Hogwarts und apparierte.

An einem verlassenen Strand tauchte ich wieder auf. Askaban lag auf einer Insel, mitten in der Nordsee. Und der einzige Weg es direkt zu erreichen, war ein spezieller Kamin im Ministerium. Diesen Weg konnte ich aber nicht nehmen. Besucher waren grundsätzlich nur in Ausnahmefällen erlaubt und nachts schon mal gar nicht.

Als ich meine Sachen vor mir ausbreitete, bekam ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Was würde Harry dazu sagen, wenn er wüsste, dass ich mich nach Askaban einschleichen würde?

Aber was viel schlimmer war, was würde mein Vater tun, wenn er herausfinden würde, dass ich es nicht tat?

Eine schlimmere Zwickmühle konnte es wohl kaum geben.

Aber ich wollte nicht in Vaters dunkle Geschäfte verwickelt werden.

Seufzend setzte ich mich in den Sand. Auch wenn mein Vater von mir enttäuscht sein würde, ich konnte es nicht tun.

Schon alleine wegen Harry.

„Nein", sagte ich zu mir. „Nein."

„Du willst mich doch wohl nicht enttäuschen?"

Erschrocken fuhr ich herum und sah mich meinem Vater gegenüber.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Ich habe vermutet, dass du dich nicht für die richtige Seite entscheiden wirst."

„Du kannst von mir nicht verlangen, dass ich diesen Brief zu Lucius bringe. Ich weiß nicht, was drin steht und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Aber ich weiß, dass es was mit Voldemort zu tun hat."

„Nein, nicht mit Voldemort. Mit seiner Hinterlassenschaft."

„Seiner Hinterlassenschaft?" Entgeistert starrte ich meinen Vater an.

„Ja, er mag vielleicht aus dem Verkehr gezogen worden sein, aber seine Philosophie ist es nicht."

„Du bist ja verrückt. Voldemort befindet sich in der sichersten Zelle von ganz Askaban und seine Anhänger sitzen ebenfalls dort ein. Na ja, nicht alle, aber die meisten."

„Du sagst es, nicht alle. Und wir sind auch weiterhin gegen die muggelfreundliche Einstellung, die im Ministerium herrscht. Deswegen haben wir uns zu einer geheimen Organisation zusammengeschlossen, um dagegen vorzugehen und um unseren Meister den Weg in die Freiheit zu ebnen."

„Geheime Organisation?"

„Solange du dich nicht entscheiden kannst, auf wessen Seite du stehst, werde ich dir keine näheren Informationen geben können."

„Ich werde diesen Brief nicht nach Askaban bringen. Ich will mit deiner Organisation nichts zu tun haben."

„Du weißt, dass ich dich dazu zwingen kann?"

„Das würdest du nicht tun", meinte ich leise, war mir aber nicht sicher.

„Sei dir da nicht so sicher. Ich kann niemanden gebrauchen, der sich meinen Plänen in den Weg stellt." In den Augen meines Vaters sah ich den Beginn des Wahnsinns flackern. Nein, korrigierte ich mich. Nicht Wahnsinn, eher die Sucht danach, nach Macht zu streben. Wahrscheinlich hatte es damals bei Voldemort genauso angefangen.

Und in diesem Moment traf ich eine folgenschwere Entscheidung.

„Ich werde dich mit Sicherheit nicht unterstützen", sagte ich und konnte ein leichtes Zittern in meiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken.

Die Augen meines Vaters verengten sich.

„Dann bist du nicht länger meine Tochter."

Keuchend wich ich einen Schritt zurück, ich konnte nicht glauben, was er da eben gesagt hatte.

„Aber..."

„Schweig! Ich will nichts mehr von dir hören!"

Ich schluckte die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter und wehrte mich auch nicht dagegen, als er seinen Zauberstab auf mich richtete und mich mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegte.

**Jakob**

Jakob Moonfield sah teilnahmslos auf seine Tochter. Ihre Augen waren leer und ihr Gesicht zu einer Maske erstarrt.

Gut, dachte er, dann hat der Fluch gewirkt.

Er fühlte nichts. Zu besessen davon seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, war er nicht mehr fähig irgendetwas zu spüren. Für ihn gab es nur noch die Loyalität seiner Leute und das Ziel, die Zaubererwelt von allen Schlammblütern und Halbblütern zu säubern.

Und er würde alles dafür tun, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab erneut und verwandelte Serena in eine kleinen Vogel. Diesem band er den Brief ans Bein und schickte ihn auf die Reise.

„Bring den Brief zu Lucius."

**Vogel**

Der kleine Vogel ließ sich vom Wind über das Meer treiben. Hätte er noch einen eigenen Willen gehabt, hätte er gesehen, was für einen herrlichen Ausblick er hatte. Hinter ihm der langsam kleiner werdende Strand und unter ihm die aufgewühlte Nordsee.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Gefängnisinsel Askaban vor ihm auftauchte. Er flog an den dunklen Mauern entlang und fand Lucius Zelle auf Anhieb.

Vorsichtig zwängte er sich durch die Gitterstäbe und landete neben einer Pritsche.

**Serena**

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, fand ich mich auf einem kalten Steinboden wieder.

Was war nur passiert? Ich konnte mich noch daran erinnern, dass ich mich gegen meinen Vater gestellt hatte. Aber was danach passiert war, wusste ich nicht mehr.

Wo war ich überhaupt? Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf und versuchte in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen.

„Wer ist da?" ertönte plötzlich eine kühle Stimme über mir und ließ mich zusammenfahren.

Eine Hand packte mich am Kragen und zog mich hoch. Als ich fast Nase an Nase mit dem Unbekannten war, konnte ich ihn erkennen. Es war Lucius Malfoy.

„Serena?" Lucius sah mich überrascht an und ließ mich los. „Wie kommst du hierher?"

„Keine Ahnung."

Er zog mich wieder näher zu sich und musterte mich scharf. Dann zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts.

Langsam dämmerte es mir, wo ich war. In Lucius Zelle in Askaban. Also hatte mein Vater seine Drohung wahr gemacht. Und jetzt merkte ich auch, dass ich etwas in der Hand hielt. Den Brief.

„Ich sehe Jakob hat dir etwas für mich mitgegeben. Ich sehe, er hat mich also nicht vergessen und wird mich hier raus holen."

„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher", zischte ich und wich vor ihm zurück. Nach drei Schritten spürte ich die Wand im Rücken.

„Nette Zelle, nicht wahr?" Lucius stand auf. Mir fiel auf, dass er immer noch recht gut aussah. Seine Wangen waren zwar eingefallen und er war noch blasser als sonst, aber er hatte nichts von seiner kühlen, arroganten Ausstrahlung eingebüßt und wirkte immer noch so einschüchternd auf mich wie früher.

„Gib mir den Brief!"

„Nein."

„Nein? Was machen wir denn dann. Soll ich vielleicht die Wachen rufen und ihnen einen Eindringling präsentieren, der mich befreien wollte? Was meinst du machen die dann mit dir?"

„Nichts werden sie mit mir machen."

„So, das glaubst du?"

„Ich weiß es."

„Und woher?"

„Weil..." ...Harry Potter einer der Wachen ist und wir zusammen sind, wollte ich ihm entgegenschleudern, konnte mich aber gerade noch beherrschen.

„Aha. Du weißt es gar nicht."

„Mein Vater wird es sich anders überlegen, wenn du mich ans Messer lieferst", versuchte ich es anders.

„Das glaube ich kaum", gab er selbstsicher zurück. „Dein Vater hat keine Tochter mehr oder warum hat er dich sonst verzaubern müssen? Du bist nicht freiwillig hier."

Ich presste meinen Kiefer aufeinander, um die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Ich gebe ihn dir trotzdem nicht."

„Das werden wir ja sehen."

Er umfasste mein Handgelenk und drückte zu.

„Laß los!"

„Nein!"

Der Druck verstärkte sich und ich stöhnte auf vor Schmerzen. Was war mit Lucius geschehen? Früher wurde er nie handgreiflich. Aber wahrscheinlich veränderte das Gefängnis selbst einen Lucius Malfoy.

„Ich habe Zeit, also, lass los!"

„Nein."

Lucius verstärkte den Druck nocheinmal und irgendwann merkte ich, wie sich die Finger meiner Hand öffneten und der Brief auf den Boden flatterte.

Lucius bückte sich danach und war einen Moment abgelenkt. Schnell rannte ich zur Tür und hämmerte mit aller Kraft dagegen.

„Hilfe!" schrie ich.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da wurde die Zellentür geöffnet.

„Was geht denn hier... Serena?"

„Oh, Harry!" schluchzend warf ich mich in seine Arme und er hielt mich überrascht fest, behielt Lucius dabei aber im Auge.

„Harry, alles okay bei dir", vernahm ich Alex Stimme.

„Harry, er hat einen Brief", versuchte ich noch etwas zu retten, doch an Lucius Gesichtsausdruck erkannte ich, dass es zu spät war. Er hatte den Brief bereits gelesen.

„Alex, kümmerst du dich bitte um Serena. Ich habe noch ein Wörtchen mit Malfoy zu reden."

„Aber sei vorsichtig. Komm, ich bring dich hier weg." Fürsorglich legte Alex mir einen Arm um die Schulter und brachte mich in einem kleinen Raum, der nicht so kalt und unfreundlich war, wie alles andere in Askaban.

„Wie bist du hergekommen? Und vor allem, wie bist du in Malfoys Zelle gelangt?" Alex sah mich prüfend an.

„Er hat mich verzaubert", jammerte ich. „Er hat es einfach getan. Ich wollte es nicht tun, nicht für ihn. Aber ich musste es tun, er hat mich gezwungen!"

„Jetzt noch mal ganz langsam, wer hat was getan und was wolltest du für wen nicht tun? Und wie zum Teufel bist du in die Zelle gekommen?"

„Sie wurde verzaubert", antwortete Harry für mich. Er war mittlerweile auch dazugekommen, nachdem er aus Malfoy nicht viel herausbekommen hatte.

Er nahm mich sanft in den Arm und fuhr mir übers Haar.

„Hat Malfoy dir etwas angetan?"

„Nein."

„Und was ist das hier?" Stirnrunzelnd sah Harry auf mein Handgelenk, wo noch immer die Druckstellen von Lucius Fingern zu sehen waren.

„Er wollte den Brief, aber ich wollte ihn nicht hergeben."

„Was für ein Brief?"

Bevor ich jedoch antworten konnte stürmte Draco ins Zimmer.

„Was ist hier los?" verlangte er zu wissen und quittierte Harrys und meine Umarmung mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Ich hab ihm Bescheid gesagt", erklärte Harry auf Alex fragenden Blick hin.

Ich machte mich von Harry los und ging hinüber zu Draco.

„Rena, was ist passiert?"

„Oh, Draco. Dein Vater hat mich angegriffen."

„Was hat er getan? Wieso?"

„Das hat alles mit diesem blöden Brief angefangen..." Und ich erzählte ihm, was sich in den letzten Stunden ereignet hatte.

Angefangen mit dem Brief meines Vaters, bis zu dem Augenblick als ich mich in Lucius Zelle wiedergefunden hatte.

„Er hat mich verzaubert, stimmts? Er hat einen der Unverzeihlichen eingesetzt, nur damit ich ihm gehorche. Draco, er ist total durchgeknallt."

Harry und Alex hatten alles schweigend mitangehört.

„Muss ich jetzt hier bleiben?" Ängstlich sah ich die beiden an.

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Harry kam zu mir und legte mir, den missbilligenden Blick von Draco ignorierend, seinen Arm um die Schulter. „Erzähl uns alles nocheinmal in Ruhe, oder was meinst du Alex?"

„Das hört sich alles gar nicht gut an. Vor allem wirst du auf Hogwarts nicht mehr sicher sein. Weißt du, was du uns da gerade erzählt hast, Serena?"

„Ja. Mein Vater ist vollkommen von der Vorstellung besessen, er könnte es besser machen als Voldemort."

„Vielleicht ist Voldemort ja doch nicht so kaltgestellt wie wir dachten...", sinnierte Harry und wir sahen ihn erschrocken an.

„Das Spekulieren hilft uns doch jetzt auch nicht weiter", warf Draco ein. „Rena, du kannst nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurück. Wenn dein Vater davon erfährt, dass du den Auroren alles erzählt hast, wird er dich jagen. Du kommst erst mal mit zu mir."

„Nein", ging Alex dazwischen. „Sie kommt zu mir. Siehst du nicht, dass sie total verstört ist und Ruhe braucht? Ihr Männer habt dafür nicht das nötige Fingerspitzengefühl", fügte sie hinzu, als Harry etwas sagen wollte. „Außerdem ist sie in meiner Nähe sicherer, ich bin schließlich ein Auror."

„Was ist mit Mordor?" wollte ich wissen.

„Ich kümmere mich um ihn", meinte Harry und erntete von Draco einen giftigen Blick. Wie konnte er ihn so übergehen?

„Alex? Bring mich hier weg, bitte!" flehte ich sie an.

„Natürlich."

**Alex**

Ich nahm Serena mit zu mir und setzte sie erst mal auf meine Couch. Dann warf ich ein paar Holzscheite in den Kamin und mit einem Wink meines Zauberstabes züngelten Flammen an den Scheiten hoch.

Mir fiel etwas ein.

„Dobby!"

Dieser erschien mit einem Plopp und Serena blickte auf. Bis dahin hatte sie nur wie ein Häufchen Elend auf der Couch gesessen. Jetzt sah sie Dobby erstaunt an.

„Miss wünschen?" fragte Dobby höflich und erkannte dann Serena.

„Miss Serena. Dobby ist sehr erfreut sie wieder zu sehen", flötete er dann fröhlich.

Serena nickte ihm höflich zu.

„Ebenso Dobby."

„Dobby, bringst du uns bitte Tee... und vielleicht auch ne Kleinigkeit zu essen. Wie wär's mit ein paar Snacks?"

Ich beobachtete Serena, aber sie reagierte kaum merklich darauf und Dobby verschwand wieder.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da ließ sich auch Jerry blicken und begrüßte unseren neuen Gast.

Serena schien im Gegensatz zu Draco keine Angst vor dem Hund zu haben und kraulte ihn sofort.

„Du hast einen Hund? Ziemlich ungewöhnlich für einen Zauberer..."

„Na ja, ich mag Hunde einfach... Außerdem deine Fledermaus ist auch nicht gerade gewöhnlich. Du hast doch keine Angst vor Jerry, oder? Sonst schick ich ihn weg..."

„Oh nein... So heißt der Süße also." Sie streichelte ihn weiter.

„Wie kann einer nur Angst vor so einem Süßen haben", meinte sie dann zu Jerry.

„Also Dra... ich meine Malfoy hat sich ganz schön vor ihm erschrocken, als er hier war."

„Tatsächlich?"

Das hatte wohl Serenas Interesse geweckt und ich ohrfeigte mich innerlich dafür, dass mir das rausgerutscht war.

„Ja... aber er war auch nur ganz kurz hier."

Themawechsel, dachte ich und suchte ein anderes Gesprächsthema.

„Also solange du hier bist, kannst du in meinem Gästezimmer wohnen. Fühl dich einfach wie zu Hause und wenn du etwas brauchst, frag einfach mich oder Dobby."

Jetzt lächelte Serena zum ersten Mal und als Dobby den Tee brachte, setzte ich mich zu ihr.

„Dobby war doch mal Dracos Hauself", stellte sie fest, als er wieder weg war und ich nickte.

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber er wollte nicht mehr in Hogwarts bleiben und da hab ich ihm angeboten für mich zu arbeiten."

„Oh man", grinste Serena, „wenn Draco ihn hier sieht, flippt er bestimmt aus."

„Oh ja, das ist er... ich meine: Ja sehr wahrscheinlich." Und sie grinste nur.

Himmel, ich hasste solche verzwickten Situationen.

Serena sprang plötzlich auf.

„Oh je, ich sollte Onkel Sev eine Eule schicken. Er macht sich sicher Sorgen und fragt sich, wo ich bin."

„Ähm, Serena", ich griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie wieder auf die Couch, „das solltest du nicht tun. Du bist hier erst mal sicher, weil so gut wie niemand weiß, wo ich wohne und gegen unliebsame Eindringlinge ist das Haus mit Zaubern geschützt. Du solltest es niemandem sagen, bis wir nicht mehr erfahren haben."

„Aber Onkel Sev kann ich doch vertrauen. Oder etwa nicht?" Sie wirkte etwas verwirrt.

„Severus Snape ist zwar dein Onkel... aber er ist auch ein ehemaliger Todesser, wie du sicher weißt... und so wie es im Moment aussieht, können wir niemand trauen. Ich meine, sogar dein eigener Vater..." Ich wollte es nicht aussprechen, aber Serena verstand, was ich meinte.

„Ja... ja, du hast wahrscheinlich Recht."

„Also ich hab Moody Bescheid gegeben und er wird sich Morgen um alles weitere kümmern. Und bis dahin... Gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche Todesser in deiner Familie oder irgendjemand, der jetzt hinter dir her sein könnte?"

Es fiel mir nicht leicht Serena so auszufragen, aber die Informationen waren wichtig für uns.

„Du sollst mich ausfragen, oder?"

Ich nickte.

„Je mehr wir wissen, desto besser können wir dich schützen."

Sie nippte an ihrem Tee und schien nachzudenken.

„Nein. Ich meine, bis auf meinen Dad und Onkel Sev... Von den anderen weiß ich es nicht."

„Okay..."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich keine große Hilfe bin..."

Serena vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und ich legte meinen Arm um sie, um zu trösten.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Wir kriegen das schon hin. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sah sie auf.

„Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Familie?" fragte sie dann, wohl um sich abzulenken.

Die Frage war aber auch für mich etwas heikel. Denn ganz die Wahrheit sagen konnte ich nicht. Nur Harry, Professor Dumbledore und einige andere wenige kannten das Geheimnis meiner Familie.

„Mein Vater lebt in den U.S.A. und meine Mutter ist gestorben, als ich noch ganz klein war."

„Deine Familie sind Muggel, oder?"

Ich musste schmunzeln.

„Nein, meine Familie ist reinblütig... so wie deine und Malfoys Familie."

„Aber..."

„Ja, ich weiß... aber das war nur, was ihr gedacht habt. Ich bin reinblütig."

„Dann sei froh, dass du-weißt-schon-wer dich nicht auch für seine Zwecke einspannen wollte...", seufzte sie frustriert. „Sag mal, was meinte Harry vorhin damit, als er sagte, dass du-weißt-schon-wer vielleicht gar nicht wirklich kaltgestellt ist? Ich dachte, ihr hättet ihn gut in Askaban untergebracht..."

„Das ist ne längere Geschichte..."

Serena sah mich neugierig an.

„Ich denke, wir haben Zeit. Schlafen kann ich jetzt eh nicht..."

„Na gut", begann ich daraufhin, „der Orden des Phönix hatte herausgefunden, dass Voldemort seine Seele in verschiedene Horkruxe aufgespalten hatte. Ist dir diese Art von Magie bekannt?"

Ein Kopfschütteln.

„Nein, nicht wirklich..."

„Na ja, also jedes Mal, wenn ein Zauberer einen anderen Menschen mit Avada Kedavra tötet, ist seine Seele für ein paar Sekunden gespalten und mit einem speziellen Zauber, kann man einen Teil seiner Seele in ein beliebiges Artefakt transferieren. Ein Stift, eine Tasse, ein Buch...ganz egal was. Dies nennt man dann Horkrux."

Serena hörte aufmerksam zu.

„Nun wir sind davon ausgegangen, dass Voldemort seine Seele in sieben Teile gespalten hat, es also sieben Horkruxe gab, die seine vollständige Vernichtung immer verhindert hatten. Harry, ich und noch ein paar andere Mitglieder des Ordens begannen also diese aufzuspüren und zu zerstören, so dass Harry bei seinem letzen Kampf gegen Voldemort auch eine echte Chance hatte ihn zu töten. Wie das ausgegangen ist, weißt du ja... Aber was Harry eben befürchtete ist, dass wir uns vielleicht geirrt haben und es doch mehr Horkruxe gab... Vielleicht wäre es ihm dadurch möglich noch weiterhin Macht über seine Leute auszuüben. "

„Das wäre gar nicht gut, oder?"

„Nein. Aber vielleicht geht es hierbei auch gar nicht um Voldemort, sondern nur um ein paar seiner Anhänger, die seine Ideale nicht aufgeben wollen. Was ist eigentlich mit dir, Crabbe und Goyle und Dra...Malfoy? Wie seid ihr drum herum gekommen Todesser zu werden?"

Gerade als Serena etwas erwidern wollte, kamen plötzlich Harry und Draco durch die Tür gestürmt und diskutierten.

„Nein Malfoy, darüber werde ich dir keine Auskunft geben... Du bist kein Auror", lehnte Harry irgendetwas ab, aber Malfoy gab nicht auf.

„Na und? Du auch noch nicht, Potter!"

„Ja, aber Alex und ich müssen nur noch die Prüfung machen..."

„Hey, mal langsam", ging ich dazwischen. „Was ist hier überhaupt los? Und Harry: Wie wäre es mit anklingeln? Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach so hier reinplatzen!"

Harry sah mich überrascht an.

„Aber du hast mir doch extra einen Schlüssel gegeben...", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Ja, aber dafür, dass du dich um meine Blumen kümmern kannst, wenn ich mal weg bin und nicht damit du einfach unangemeldet hier auftauchen kannst..."

Draco hatte sich mittlerweile zu Serena gesetzt und Jerry hatte ihn auch schon begrüßt.

Als Harry das sah, warf er mir einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Was ist denn mit Jerry los? Normalerweise bellt er Fremde doch immer an..."

„Weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht verwechselt er Dra... Malfoy ja mit irgendjemand..."

Das glaubte Harry kaum, aber bevor er noch etwas erwidern konnte, tauchte plötzlich Dobby wieder auf.

„Wünschen Master Malfoy jetzt etwas? Dobby hätte auch heute Morgen etwas Gutes serviert", meinte er scheinheilig und Draco und ich sahen uns erschrocken an.

Harry und Serena wechselten ebenfalls einen erstaunten Blick und dachten sich ihren Teil.

Ich hingegen wollte schnell von Dobby ablenken, was aber vergeblich war, da Draco ihn bereits zusammenstauchte.

„Du verräterischer, kleiner..."

„Draco!" rief Serena ihn zur Vernunft und seufzend ließ ich mich in den Sessel fallen.

Außerdem war ich gespannt darauf, was Harry zu berichten hatte.

**Serena**

Draco sah mich an und verstummte. Aber er hatte sich auch so schon verraten. Ich konnte mir denken, wo er Samstag nacht gewesen war.

Harry ließ sich auf der anderen Seite von mir nieder und nahm meine Hand.

„Wie geht's dir?" fragte er und sah mich besorgt an.

„Geht schon wieder. Muss mich wohl erst an die neue Situation gewöhnen."

Mir war ein wenig unbehaglich zu Mute und so rutschte ich nervös auf meinem Platz hin und her. Zu meiner linken saß Draco, der fast wie ein Bruder für mich war und zu meiner rechten saß Harry, der mir Herzklopfen und schlaflose Nächte bereitete. Und hinter meinem Rücken warfen sich die beiden giftige Blicke zu.

„Ich habe hier etwas, das du wissen solltest, Rena", ließ Draco sich vernehmen und warf Harry einen triumphierenden Blick zu, weil er nun meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit ergattert hatte.

Ich verdrehte die Augen in Richtung Alex und sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Draco zog einen Brief aus seiner Tasche und hielt ihn mir vor die Nase.

„Lies ihn."

„Kannst du mir nicht erzählen, was drin steht? Langsam habe ich die Schnauze voll von Briefen", gab ich genervt zurück.

„Du musst ihn selbst lesen. Sonst würdest du mir wahrscheinlich nicht glauben", beharrte Draco und seufzend gab ich nach.

Der Brief war von Onkel Sev an Draco. Und mittlerweile überraschte mich sein Inhalt überhaupt nicht mehr.

Wortlos reichte ich ihn an Harry weiter.

„Warum zeigst du mir das?" fragte ich Draco, nachdem Harry den Brief an Alex und diese ihn an Draco zurückgegeben hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich fand einfach, du solltest es wissen."

„Dir ist aber schon klar, dass du damit die einzigste Möglichkeit Harry und mich auseinander zu bringen, aus der Hand gegeben hast?" Damit gab ich zwar offen zu, dass Harry und ich ein Paar waren, aber das war jetzt auch egal.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich euch auseinander bringen will?"

„Na ja, früher hättest du nicht gezögert..."

„Mensch, Mädchen! Ich dachte ich hätte dir heute Nachmittag erklärt, dass ich mir ein neues Image zugelegt habe."

„Ja, ja, Draco, der barmherzige Samariter", spottete ich gutmütig und Draco nahm es mir auch nicht übel.

„Na, na, soweit wollen wir dann doch nicht gehen... Aber im Ernst. Gerade jetzt brauchst du jemanden dem du vertrauen kannst und der auf dich aufpasst. Und ich kann schließlich nicht immer in deiner Nähe sein. Aber, Potter, wenn ihr auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wird, mach ich dich fertig!"

„Dra... Malfoy!" fuhr Alex ihn an. „Darf ich dich an unsere Abmachung erinnern?"

„Ich hab ihn nicht beleidigt", verteidigte Draco sich und grinste Alex herausfordernd an.

„Alex, ich glaube du brauchst dich nicht immer verbessern, wenn du Dracos Namen aussprechen willst. Wir können uns schon denken, dass was zwischen euch läuft. Stimmts Harry?"

„Hm, aber ich weiß nicht, ob mir das gefällt", knurrte er und warf Draco einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Alex und ich grinsten uns an und dachten beide das gleiche. Männer!

„Wie soll es denn jetzt weitergehen? Ich kann mich doch nicht ewig bei dir verstecken?"

„Warten wir ab, was Moody zu dem ganzen sagt. Vorher können wir sowieso nichts machen."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Moody eine gute Lösung finden wird", meinte Draco und lehnte sich zurück, die Arme auf die Rückenlehne der Couch gelegt.

„Aber du vielleicht?" zweifelnd sah Harry ihn an.

„Natürlich Potter, ich kenne die und ich weiß wie sie denken. Überlegt doch mal... Diese Organisation, von der Rena uns erzählt hat, wird nicht offen auftreten. Das wäre im Moment noch zu gefährlich. Sie werden ihr Kräfte sammeln und abwarten, bis der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, um zuzuschlagen. Und ich denke mal, ihr könnt mir nicht sagen, wie viele ehemalige Todesser da draußen noch frei rumlaufen."

„Und was schlägst du vor?"

„Na ja, eigentlich hat Snapes Brief mich auf die Idee gebracht. Wir müssten jemanden bei ihnen einschleusen, der ein wenig spioniert."

„Toller Plan", meinte Harry und die Ironie in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Und wen, du Witzbold, sollten wir da einschleusen? Ich glaube kaum, dass wir einen der Todesser, die in Askaban sitzen dazu bringen können für uns zu spionieren. Und jeder andere würde sofort auffallen."

„Ich hätte da an mich gedacht", gab Draco zurück und sah Harry selbstgefällig an.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage", protestierte Alex und auch ich schloss mich ihr an.

„Alex hat recht, dass ist viel zu gefährlich."

„Habt ihr nen besseren Vorschlag?"

„Ich finde, wir sollten erst mal abwarten, was Moody dazu sagt", schlug Harry vor und Alex stimmte ihm zu.

„Können wir die Diskussion vielleicht auf morgen verschieben?" fragte ich dazwischen. „Ich bin hundemüde."

Harry folgte mir in Alex Gästezimmer und handelte sich dafür erneut einen bösen Blick von Draco ein, aber ein bissiger Kommentar blieb aus.

Als ich noch mal einen Blick zurück ins Wohnzimmer warf, konnte ich sehen, dass Alex sich neben Draco gesetzt hatte und er ihr einen Arm um die Schultern gelegt hatte.

Ich konnte es kaum glauben, Alex hatte es tatsächlich geschafft ihn zu zähmen. Und jetzt verstand ich auch den plötzlichen Imagewechsel. Na ja, ich freute mich jedenfalls für die beiden und hoffte, dass Draco endlich ein wenig umgänglicher wurde.

Als ich auf meinem Bett saß kamen die Tränen. Bislang hatte ich nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, über das Geschehene nachzudenken. Doch jetzt brach alles über mich herein.

Ich spürte, wie Harry sich neben mich setzte und mir sanft übers Haar strich. Dann zog er mich in seine Arme und ich vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Brust, dankbar dafür, dass er da war.

Als keine Tränen mehr kamen, schlüpften wir unter die Decke und ich kuschelte mich an ihn.

„Ich weiß nicht, was schrecklicher war", meinte ich leise. „Die Erkenntnis, dass er sich so mir nichts dir nichts von mir abgewendet hat, oder dass er so skrupellos war und mich verzaubert hat, um mich für seine Zwecke zu benutzen."

Eine Weile schwiegen wir beide.

„Ich habe Angst um meine Mutter, Harry. Hoffentlich hat er ihr nichts angetan."

„Wir werden schon einen Weg finden, es herauszufinden", versprach er mir. „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken."

„Oh, Harry, wem kann ich eigentlich noch vertrauen?"

„Mir", meinte er und lächelte mich an. „Und Alex und Malfoy auch, denke ich. Er scheint sich ja wirklich um dich zu sorgen."

Er gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und ich rückte näher an ihn heran.

Meine Lippen suchten die seinen und als sie sie fanden, verschmolzen sie zu einem innigen Kuss.

Ich spürte seine Hände auf meinem ganzen Körper und seine Berührungen jagten mir heiße Schauer über den Rücken. Heute nacht würde ich ihm nicht widerstehen können und das wollte ich auch nicht.

**Draco**

Als Draco Alex in ihr Schlafzimmer folgte, konnte er nicht anders. Er musste vor der Tür zum Gästezimmer stehen bleiben.

Finster starrte er die Tür an, er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was Potter mit Rena gerade anstellte.

Trotzdem juckte es ihm in den Fingern, an der Tür zu lauschen. Ich will ja nur sehen, dass es Rena gut geht, redete er sich ein. Sollte irgendetwas sein, kann ich ihr sofort helfen.

Vorsichtig legte er ein Ohr an die Tür, aber er konnte nichts hören.

„Master Malfoy sein unverschämt", ertönte plötzlich Dobbys Stimme hinter ihm und ließ ihn herumfahren.

Der Hauself stand mit einem breiten Grinsen hinter ihm.

„Verschwinde", zischte Draco und ärgerte sich noch mehr, als ihm die Farbe ins Gesicht schoss.

„Oh, was würde Miss Serena dazu sagen, wenn sie wüsste, dass Master Malfoy an ihrer Tür gelauscht hat?"

„Halt die Klappe und verschwinde!"

„Master Malfoy anscheinend nicht wissen, dass Dobby nicht mehr für ihn arbeiten."

„Dobby..."

„Vielleicht Dobby sagen Master Potter, dass Master Malfoy gelauscht haben. Master Potter Sie werden aus Haus entfernen und Dobby haben endlich wieder seine Ruhe", sinnierte der Hauself weiter und ein seliges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Du wirst gar nichts sagen, Dobby, sonst wirst du es dein Leben lang bereuen."

„Oh, Miss Alex es gar nicht gut finden würden, dass Master Malfoy Dobby droht. Ich sagen besser Miss Alex..."

„Gar nichts wirst du!" Wütend stapfte Draco am Hauselfen vorbei und stürmte ins Schlafzimmer.

Hinter seinem Rücken rieb sich Dobby die Hände und grinste ihm hinterher.

„Das machen Spaß Master Malfoy zu ärgern", meinte er dann zu Jerry, der neben ihm aufgetaucht war. „Master Malfoy immer so schön explodieren."

„Wuff", bellte Jerry zustimmend und verzog sich in sein Körbchen.

**Alex**

Seufzend setzte ich mich zu Draco und lehnte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Es gefällt mir gar nicht, dass Harry hier schläft… und schon gar nicht in einem Bett mit Rena. Hat er keine eigene Wohnung?" knurrte Draco und brachte mich zum Schmunzeln. Zwischen ihm und Harry würde sich wohl nie etwas ändern.

„Doch hat er. Und ihm gefällt es sicher auch nicht, dass wir uns näher gekommen sind. Im Moment will er bestimmt nicht, dass Serena alleine ist…Und was ist eigentlich mit dir?"

„Das will ich auch nicht. Und wenn er hier bleibt, dann bleib ich auch", erwiderte er trotzig.

„Ach? Toll, wie sich hier auf einmal alle selbst einladen", meinte ich ironisch. „Aber ich hab gar kein zweites Gästezimmer…"

Empört sah er mich an, dann schlich sich ein Grinsen in sein Gesicht.

„Ich gehe auch nicht davon aus, dass ich im Gästezimmer schlafen muß…"

„Stimmt. Dir bleibt dann wohl nur die Couch…"

„Vergiss es, Parker!"

„Oh", neckte ich ihn weiter, „möchte da jemand unbedingt in meinem Bett schlafen?"

Er zog mich enger an sich.

„Allerdings. Und ein Draco Malfoy bekommt immer, was er will..."

„Machst du das jetzt immer?" grinste ich.

„Was?"

„Von dir selbst in der dritten Person reden. Ich kannte da jemand, der hat das auch ständig gemacht und der war ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen durchgeknallt..."

„Machst du dich über mich lustig? Na warte..."

Dann begann er plötzlich mich zu kitzeln und ich versuchte nicht laut los zu schreien.

„Erbarmen. Hab Mitleid", flehte ich und er hielt kurz inne.

„Du solltest wissen, dass Mitleid keine Slytherin Eigenschaft ist", grinste er dann. „Also was ist?"

„Na gut, du hast gewonnen. Du darfst bei mir schlafen..."

„Sieg!"

Scherzhaft triumphierend riss Draco die Hände nach oben, was mir die Möglichkeit bot, mich zu befreien. Sofort sprang ich auf und sah ihn neckend an.

„Ja, du darfst _bei_ mir schlafen... was aber nicht gleichbedeutend ist mit _mit _mir schlafen."

„Na warte", drohte er mir wieder scherzhaft, aber bevor er mich wieder auf die Couch ziehen konnte, nahm ich reiß aus und flüchtete in mein Schlafzimmer.

Dort angekommen zog ich mich aus und schlüpfte schnell unter meine Bettdecke.

Es dauerte etwas bis Draco kam und sich mürrisch aufs Bett setzte.

„Wo warst du denn solange?" fragte ich ihn, als er seine Schuhe auszog.

„Dein unfreundlicher Hauself nervt."

Ich musste lachen.

„Ach ja? Wieso? Was hat Dobby denn gemacht?"

„Er hat es tatsächlich gewagt mich zu belehren, als ich... als ich hören wollte, ob es Rena gut geht..."

Scherzhaft schlug ich nach seinem Arm.

„Draco! Du wolltest Harry und Serena belauschen? Das gehört sich nicht."

„Und das sagst du mir? Du bist doch hier die größte Lauscherin... oder was war vor ein paar Tagen im Ministerium?"

„Das war etwas ganz anderes", rechtfertigte ich mich.

„Natürlich."

„Komm ich helf dir", meinte ich dann um abzulenken und zog Draco seinen Pulli über den Kopf.

Dann stand er auf um auch seine Hose auszuziehen und ich versteckte mich unter der Decke.

„Und? Trägst du wieder deinen Gryffindor Pyjama?" grinste er.

„Nein", gab ich verführerisch zurück und schlug die Bettdecke zurück.

Als Draco erkannte, was ich trug...nämlich gar nichts...wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter und sofort schmiegte er sich an mich.

Ich wusste, was ihm gefiel und als ich ihn sanft berührte, stöhnte er leise auf. Es fühlte sich gut an, ihn zu spüren und als wir beide erschöpft nebeneinander lagen, sah er mich zärtlich an.

„Oh Alex...", seufzte er dann und ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Ja...Was?"

„Ach nichts..."

Ich musste grinsen und kuschelte mich an ihn. Es dauerte nicht lange und wir beide schliefen ein...

Gegen Mittag des nächsten Tages saßen wir dann alle ziemlich übermüdet beim Frühstück. Es wurde kaum gesprochen, denn auf irgendwelches, banales Geplänkel hatte keiner so Recht Lust. Eigentlich lag nur ein Thema in der Luft, aber keiner wagte es anzusprechen.

Ich wollte gerade dazu ansetzen etwas zu sagen, als ein lautes Gepolter an der Tür mich zusammenzucken ließ. Harry spuckte beinahe seinen Kaffee über den Tisch und Serenas Hand krallte sich an dem Messer fest, mit dem sie gerade ihr Brötchen schmierte. Draco schien vor Schreck noch blasser zu werden, als er ohnehin schon war, als Dobbys Stimme uns aus der Trance riss.

„Dobby, wird aufmachen, Miss Alex."

Harry, Draco und Rena sprangen alle gleichzeitig auf, um ihn davon abzuhalten, nur ich konnte mir schon denken, wer da so ein Getöse veranstaltete und bremste die drei.

„Ist schon gut."

In dem Moment kam auch schon Alastor Moody durch die Tür gepoltert und schloss sich unserer kleinen Versammlung an.

„Was geht hier vor sich?" verlangte er sofort zu wissen und Harry und die anderen ließen sich wieder auf ihre Stühle fallen.

„Sie haben uns beinahe zu Tode erschreckt, Moody. Was sollte das Gepolter?" brummte Harry mürrisch.

Moody sah sich verunsichert um und war sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

„Welches Gepolter?"

„Harry meint, dass es da eine nette, kleine Erfindung namens Türklingel gibt. Schon mal davon gehört?" sprang ich ein.

„Kann schon sein", knurrte Moody nun verlegen und kam schnell auf das eigentliche Thema zurück.

„So, was ist hier jetzt los? Wieder irgendwelche Todesser, die noch nicht genug haben? Und was macht er hier?"

Dabei sah er Draco mit einem Auge scharf an und sein magisches Auge, mit dem er durch Wände und alles Mögliche hindurch sehen konnte, rotierte durch seinen Kopf um die Lage zu erfassen. Moody hatte es besonders auf die Malfoys abgesehen und die meisten von Dracos Verwandten persönlich nach Askaban gebracht. Und irgendwie schien es ihn zu wurmen, dass er Draco nichts hatte nachweisen können. Dass er vielleicht wirklich unschuldig und kein Todesser war, schien für Moody nicht in Betracht zu kommen.

„Ging das nicht aus meinem Brief hervor?" fragte ich lahm, weil ich keine Lust hatte, das alles noch mal zu erzählen.

„Na ja… so ungefähr…Aber jetzt würde ich gerne noch Einzelheiten hören, bevor das Ministerium entscheiden kann, wie es weitergehen soll."

Ich ließ Harry, Rena und Draco, der nur ab und zu etwas ergänzte, den Vortritt und sie schilderten Moody noch mal in allen Einzelheiten, was passiert war.

„Und dich sollen wir da einschleusen, Junge?" wandte er sich dann an Draco, als sie ihren Bericht mit dem vorläufig ersten Plan abgeschlossen hatten.

Draco starrte Moody finster an. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass er ihn Junge nannte und insgeheim hegte er sowieso eine Abneigung gegen Moody. Dieser hatte schließlich seine halbe Familie eingesperrt und auch wenn Draco sich ihren Idealen nie wirklich angeschlossen hatte, war Familie doch immer noch Familie… und die Malfoys hatten alle einen sehr ausgeprägten Familiensinn.

„Hat das Ministerium vielleicht eine bessere Idee?" gab Draco bissig zurück.

„Nein… aber das _Ministerium_ vertraut keinem Malfoy mehr, Junge", knurrte Moody daraufhin.

„Ihr Pech…" Draco lehnte sich lässig in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

Moody schenkte ihm aber keine Beachtung, sondern sah beiläufig zu Serena.

„Wo befindet sich Serenas Vater jetzt?"

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Harry ihm. „Wir vermuten er ist untergetaucht…"

„Mmmhh", brummte Moody und schien nachdenklich zu sein.

„Vielleicht sollten wir doch jemand einschleusen…"

„Sag ich doch", meinte Draco triumphierend, aber ich stoppte seinen Enthusiasmus.

„Allerdings nicht Draco", gab ich zu Bedenken.

Jetzt richteten sich alle Augen auf mich.

„Überlegt doch mal… Die würden ihm doch nie abkaufen, dass er sich jetzt, obwohl er nie Todesser geworden ist, plötzlich dieser neuen Organisation mit den gleichen Idealen anschließt. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie wissen, dass er seit Jahren mit Serena befreundet ist und diese sich gegen ihren eigenen Vater gestellt hat. Blöd sind die nicht, zu unserem Leidwesen…Die werden davon ausgehen, dass sie Draco alles erzählt hat und sich bei ihm versteckt…"

Meine Überlegungen waren plausibel, dass mussten sie alle zugeben und plötzlich dämmerte Draco etwas.

„Meine Wohnung!" rief er plötzlich erschrocken. „Wenn die davon ausgehen, dass Rena sich dort versteckt, werden die sicher alles auseinander nehmen…oh man…"

„Jetzt mach dir mal nicht ins Hemd, Malfoy!" zog ihn Harry auf. „Du bist doch so reich, da macht dir das doch sicher nichts aus…"

Draco warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu. Hielt sich aber mit einem Kommentar zurück.

„Und wen schleusen wir dann ein?" meldete sich Serena nun endlich auch zu Wort.

„Mich", antwortete ich ruhig. „Ich machs."

Sofort stürzte ein Berg von Protesten auf mich ein und ich musste fast schreiben um mir Gehör zu verschaffen.

„Welche Familien sind wohl besonders interessiert daran, dass die Zaubererwelt reinblütig bleibt? Genau, die alten reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien. Und welche besonders? Natürlich, die ältesten, nämlich die Gründerfamilien und denken wir mal nach… Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs gibt es nicht mehr und mit Voldemort ist auch der letzte Slytherin verschwunden. Bleibt ja wohl nur noch Gryffindor…"

„Aber von denen…" wollte Serena einwerfen, schwieg aber als ei Harry Blick bemerkte.

„Oh Alex", meinte dieser, „dein Vater wird dich umbringen, wenn du das Publik machst."

„Wir haben aber keine andere Möglichkeit, Harry. Ich wäre am glaubwürdigsten. Wir müssen das nur an die Öffentlichkeit bringen…"

„Hey mal langsam für nicht Insider", ging Draco dazwischen. „Wovon redet ihr da?"

„Alex ist im Moment die letzte noch lebende Nachfahrin von Godric Gryffindor", erklärte Harry und ich ergänzte.

„Meine Familie hat ihren Namen nur schon vor langer Zeit geändert…"

„Willst du das wirklich machen?" fragte Moody mich nun. „Das ist ein Auftrag zu dem dich das Ministerium nicht zwingen kann…"

Ich nickte nur und blickte in zum Teil erstaunte und zum Teil empörte Gesichter.

Jetzt stellte sich uns ein neues Problem. Wie brachten wir an die Öffentlichkeit, dass ich eine Gryffindor war? Und wie konnte man Kontakt zu dieser neuen Organisation aufnehmen?


	7. Chapter 7

**Serena**

„Willst du das wirklich machen?" fragte ich Alex und sie nickte.

„Ja, denn so wie es aussieht, stellt diese Organisation eine Bedrohung für uns alle dar. Und solange sie noch nicht sicher davon ausgehen können, dass wir über sie Bescheid wissen, haben wir einen Vorteil."

„Dann werde ich dir sämtliche Informationen über meine Familie geben."

„Gut, aber wie bekommen wir es publik, dass Alex eine Gryffindor ist?" warf Draco dazwischen.

„Ich glaube, da hätte ich auch was anzubieten", grinste ich. „Rita Kimmkorn."

Harry sah mich skeptisch an. Er hatte schon damals in der Schule seine Erfahrungen mit der Klatschreporterin gemacht und war seitdem nicht sonderlich gut auf sie zu sprechen.

„Wieso? Die Kimmkorn schreibt immer genau das, was sie nicht schreiben soll. Und wenn man ihr nur ein Stichwort gibt, bastelt sie sich eine Geschichte zusammen. Und so erfährt die ganze Zaubererwelt von einer Geschichte, die gar keine ist. Erinnert ihr euch noch an die tragische Liebesgeschichte von Harry und Hermine? Der böse Viktor Krum hat sich Hermine geschnappt und Harry das Herz gebrochen. Richtig rührend."

„Danke, daran will ich lieber nicht erinnert werden", knurrte Harry und Draco grinste belustigt.

„Aber es glaubt doch keiner, was die Kimmkorn schreibt", wandte Alex ein.

„Sicher. Aber wenn angeblich eine Erbin der ältesten Zaubererfamilie auftaucht, wird die Organisation bestimmt hellhörig. Zumindest werden sie nachprüfen, ob etwas wahres dran ist. Und dann brauchen wir doch nur einen Artikel in eine seriöse Zeitung bringen und gut verteilt einige Andeutungen fallen lassen. Dann brauchst du dir um die Kontaktaufnahme auch keine Sorgen mehr machen. Die kommen dann schon von alleine."

Als ich geendet hatte, starrten mich alle an.

„Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so gut manipulieren und intrigieren kannst", meinte Draco bewundernd. „Besser würde ich es auch nicht machen können."

„Ich bin eben eine Slytherin", gab ich grinsend zurück.

„Ach ja, das hatte ich fast vergessen", murmelte Harry.

„Schön, schön. Wie ich sehe, werde ich hier nicht mehr gebraucht." Moody erhob sich und sah in die Runde. „Alex, ich lasse dir freie Hand. Und je weniger Leute davon wissen, desto besser."

Als er weg war überlegten wir, wie wir Rita Kimmkorn am besten einen Tipp zukommen lassen könnten.

„Einer von uns kann es nicht machen, das wäre zu auffällig", gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Und einen Außenstehenden dürfen wir nicht einweihen", fügte Draco hinzu.

Ich klinkte mich aus der Diskussion aus und überlegte mir eine geeignete Strategie.

Jerry kam in die Küche getapst und legte mir seinen Kopf auf den Schoß. Gedankenverloren begann ich ihn hinter den Ohren zu kraulen und er grunzte zufrieden.

Er begann meine Hand abzuschlecken und als ich in seine braunen Hundeaugen sah, fiel mir ein garantiert unzuverlässiger Informant ein.

Ich sah auf und verfolgte eine Weile schweigend die Diskussion, die hauptsächlich zwischen Harry und Draco stattfand. Alex hatte sich ebenfalls ausgeklinkt und sah mich nun vielsagend an.

Harry und Draco stritten darüber, wie man am besten Rita Kimmkorn Informationen unterschieben konnte und natürlich wollte jeder die bessere Idee für sich beanspruchen. Was zur Folge hatte, dass keiner der beiden etwas sinnvolles zustande brachte.

„Leute", rief ich die beiden zur Ordnung, doch erst als Alex mir half, verstummten die beiden.

„Ich glaube Serena hat etwas zu sagen", meinte sie. „Stimmt doch, oder?"

„Na ja, ich hätte da schon eine Idee. Ich kenne jemanden, der garantiert alles glaubt, was man ihm erzählt und der es auch nicht für sich behalten kann. Du kennst ihn übrigens auch, Draco."

„Tatsächlich. Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich so jemanden kenne."

„Warum wundert es mich nicht, dass du deine treuesten Unter... äh... Freunde nicht kennst?"

Draco sah mich irritiert an, doch dann dämmerte es ihm. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa Crabbe und Goyle?"

„Natürlich meine ich Crabbe und Goyle. Oder besser gesagt Goyle. Er ist ein lieber Kerl, aber nun mal nicht ganz der Hellste. Und er glaubt mir alles, was ich ihm erzähle. Und er würde es nie im Leben weiter erzählen."

„Aber da ist doch schon mal der Haken, er muß es weiter erzählen", meinte Alex und runzelte die Stirn.

„Das wird er auch. Bei ihm ist es meistens so, er nimmt sich fest vor ein Geheimnis zu wahren. Und solange niemand nachbohrt und ihn direkt fragt, schafft er das auch. Wenn man aber geschickt ist und ein wenig weiter bohrt, erzählt er dann meistens doch alles."

„Und da bist du dir sicher?" zweifelnd sah mich Harry an.

„Klar, oder was meinst du, wie ich Dracos Geheimnisse herausbekommen habe. Goyle hat sie mir bereitwillig erzählt." Grinsend sah ich zu Draco, der mich fassungslos anstarrte.

„So, so. Serena, ich glaube wir sollten uns mal unterhalten, so von Frau zu Frau." Alex blinzelte mir verschwörerisch zu und grinste Draco dann ebenfalls frech an.

„Was hat Goyle dir erzählt?" wollte Draco wissen.

„Na, alles das was du ihm verboten hast weiterzuerzählen. Zum Beispiel als du dich aus Versehen..."

„Schon gut, ich kann es mir denken", unterbrach Draco mich. „Also, ein Versuch wäre es wert, oder was meint ihr?" versuchte er von sich abzulenken.

„... selbst verzaubert hast", beendete ich meinen Satz, aber so leise, dass nur Harry es hören konnte.

Alex sah mich neugierig an.

„Später", formte ich mit meinen Lippen und sie nickte mir grinsend zu.

„Hey, hört ihr mir überhaupt zu? Und was habt ihr da zu tuscheln?"

„Ach komm schon Draco", meinte Alex und nahm seine Hand. „Frauen haben immer was zu tuscheln. Außerdem wird es dich nicht gleich umbringen, wenn dir mal keiner zuhört."

„Schön, dann werde ich Goyle einen kleinen Besuch abstatten", kam ich Draco zuvor und wollte mich erheben, als Harry mich am Arm zurück hielt.

„Du gehst auf keinen Fall alleine", sagte er und seine Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch.

„Harry hat recht", wurde er von Alex unterstützt. „Einer von uns muß dich begleiten."

„Okay, okay. Also, du und Draco scheidet aus..."

„Wieso scheide ich aus?" fragte Draco entrüstet.

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich mich mit Goyle in Ruhe unterhalten kann, wenn du daneben stehst? Er würde sich doch gar nicht trauen, auch nur ein Wort mit mir zu wechseln."

„Tja, der Kerl hat einfach viel zu viel Respekt vor mir", meinte Draco großspurig.

„Respekt würde ich dazu nicht gerade sagen...", murmelte ich und überging Dracos Kommentar. „Und Alex sollte besser nicht zusammen mit mir gesehen werden", fuhr ich etwas lauter fort."

„Dann bleibe ja nur noch ich", freute sich Harry und sah seinen Widersacher triumphierend an.

„Sollte ihr irgendwas passieren...", knurrte Draco.

„Ja, ja, dann machst du mich fertig, Malfoy. Ich weiß. Du wiederholst dich. Fällt dir nichts neues ein?"

Bevor die beiden noch weitere bissige Kommentare austauschen konnten, zog ich Harry mit mir nach draußen.

„Wir sind dann weg", rief ich über die Schulter in die Küche. „Und wir werden uns bestimmt gaaaanz viel Zeit lassen!"

„Hey!" beschwerte sich Harry, als wir uns auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse machten. „Jetzt animier Malfoy nicht auch noch dazu über Alex herzufallen."

„Mensch, Harry! Draco wird schon nichts tun, was Alex nicht auch will."

„Er ist ein Malfoy!"

„Ja, aber einer mit Ehre und Anstand. Und ich glaube er ist wirklich verliebt."

„Malfoy und verliebt sein, passt das überhaupt zusammen?"

„Och, Harry. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Draco ist auch nur ein Mann mit Gefühlen."

„Stimmt, ich glaubs nicht."

Als wir vor Ollivanders Laden ankamen, blieb Harry draußen stehen und sah mir besorgt nach.

Ich betrat das muffige Geschäft und sah mich nach Goyle um.

„Goyle!" rief ich.

„Komme gleich!" ertönte es aus dem hinteren Teil des Ladens.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Goyle nach vorne geschlurft, voll bepackt mit Kartons.

„Serena! Schön dich zu sehen! Ist dein Zauberstab kaputt?"

„Nein, immer noch nicht", seufzte ich. Goyle begrüßte mich immer mit derselben Frage. „Ich dachte ich schau mal bei dir vorbei."

„Das ist schön", strahlte er. „Du bist die einzige, die mich besuchen kommt."

„Oh, tatsächlich?"

„Draco würde nie kommen."

„Er ist halt viel beschäftigt. Aber ich muß dir unbedingt was erzählen. Hab ich im Ministerium aufgeschnappt."

„So, was denn?"

„Es hieß doch immer, es würden keine Nachfahren der ältesten Zaubererfamilien mehr existieren. Huffelpuff und Ravenclaw sowieso nicht und mit Voldemort ist der letzte Slytherin von uns gegangen. Und stell dir vor, was ich gehört habe... Es soll angeblich noch Nachfahren von Godric Gryffindor geben!"

„Häh?"

„Was ich eigentlich sagen will... Die Familie Gryffindor existiert noch!"

„Tatsächlich? Ist das gut oder schlecht?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ist das nicht Wahnsinn. Jahrelang dachte man, die Gründerfamilien von Hogwarts wären ausgestorben und jetzt taucht plötzlich ein Nachfahr von Gryffindor auf!"

„Und wer ist dieser tolle Nachfahr?" Scheinbar hatte ich es doch geschafft Goyles Interesse zu wecken.

„Das darf ich dir eigentlich nicht sagen. Ich dürfte es ja selbst nicht wissen. Aber wir sind ja Freunde, oder nicht? Und Freunden kann man alles erzählen..."

„Ja, wir sind Freunde, glaub ich."

„Natürlich sind wir das! Also, komm her." Ich winkte ihn zu mir und sah mich nach allen Seiten um.

„Angeblich soll es Alex Parker sein."

„Is nich wahr!" entfuhr es ihm.

„Doch, zumindest habe ich es so aufgeschnappt. Aber sag keinem, dass du es von mir hast."

„Klar."

**Harry**

Harry trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Ihm gefiel es überhaupt nicht, dass Serena alleine in dem Laden war und dann auch noch mit Goyle.

Er hatte Crabbe und Goyle noch nie gemocht. Sie waren in der Schule immer um Malfoy herumscharwenzelt und Malfoy hatte sich ihrer bedient, wenn er andere Schüler, insbesondere Harry, einschüchtern wollte.

Aber was sollte er machen? Serena mochte Goyle anscheinend gut leiden, aber vielleicht hatte sie ja auch nur Mitleid mit ihm.

„Harry!"

Erstaunt drehte er sich um, als er jemanden seinen Namen rufen hörte.

Ginny kam mit wehenden Haaren auf ihn zugelaufen.

„Harry, was machst du denn hier? Musst du nicht arbeiten?"

„Äh... Ginny... ich... äh... ich hab heute schon eher Schluß gemacht."

„Haben die endlich mal deine gute Arbeit honoriert? Wurde ja auch mal Zeit."

„Äh... ja."

„Und was stehst du hier draußen vor Ollivanders? Wartest du auf jemanden? Vielleicht auf Serena?"

Als Ginny ihn neckisch angrinste, fiel ihm ein, dass sie ja noch gar nichts von ihm und Serena wusste.

„Ja, genau. Sie wollte kurz Goyle hallo sagen, sie kennt ihn ja ziemlich gut. Und du weißt ja wie sehr ich ihn leiden kann..." Er grinste schief und Ginny nickte verständnisvoll.

„Deswegen stehst du hier draußen. Aber Goyle scheint doch ganz nett zu sein", fügte sie scheinheilig hinzu und erntete einen verwirrten Blick von Harry.

„Na ja, ich hab ihn schon öfter mal getroffen. Freds und Georges Scherzartikelladen ist doch gleich um die Ecke."

Harry entging der verklärte Blick in Ginnys Augen keineswegs, aber er war viel zu besorgt um Serena, um ihn richtig zu deuten.

„Ach so", meinte er auch nur.

**Serena**

Ich hatte Goyle die nötigen Informationen gegeben und verabschiedete mich von ihm. Als ich aus dem Laden nach draußen trat, sah ich, dass Harry sich mit Ginny Weasley unterhielt.

Er unterbrach sein Gespräch, als er mich sah.

„Serena!"

„Hi Ginny", begrüßte ich die rothaarige junge Frau.

„Hi Serena. Harry hat mir erzählt du kennst Goyle ganz gut?"

„Bleibt nicht aus, wenn man in Dracos Gang war", lächelte ich.

„Serena, wir müssen los", drängte Harry.

„Ja, ja. Machs gut, Ginny."

„Ciao, ihr beiden."

**Ginny und Goyle**

Ginny sah den beiden nach, bis sie um eine Ecke verschwunden waren, dann schlüpfte sie schnell in den Laden und spürte, wie ihr Herz schneller schlug.

Goyle stand hinter der Ladendtheke und sah auf, als die Türglocke ertönte.

„Hi Gregory!" begrüßte ihn Ginny etwas schüchtern.

„Hi Ginny!" Wäre Serena da gewesen, hätte sie wahrscheinlich gestutzt, dass Goyle Ginny nicht mit seinem Standardspruch begrüßte, sondern statt dessen um den Ladentisch herum ging und die zierliche Frau sanft umarmte.

„Hast du etwas Zeit?"

„Für dich immer", brummte Goyle und hängte das Türschild „Vorrübergehend geschlossen" in die Tür.

Er nahm Ginnys Hand in seine Riesenpranke und führte sie nach hinten. Dort setzten sie sich auf eine verschlissene Couch und Ginny kuschelte sich an den großen Mann.

Sie spürte wie Goyle vorsichtig einen Arm um sie legte und musste lächeln. Sie hätte sich niemals träumen lassen, sich ausgerechnet in Gregory Goyle zu verlieben. Aber ohne Malfoy war er ganz anders.

„Du bist doch Gryffindor gewesen?" wurde sie unvermittelt von Goyle gefragt.

„Ja, wieso fragst du?"

„Hat Gryffindor noch Nachfahren?"

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf?"

„Hab gehört, es würde noch welche geben."

„Aha? Das ist ja interessant, erzähl", forderte sie ihn auf.

„Hab nur gehört, dass es welche geben soll. Und ich weiß auch wer..." Er legte eine Pause ein und strahlte, als sie ihm einen flehenden Blick zuwarf.

„Spann mich nicht auf die Folter, Greg. Wer ist es?"

„Verrat es aber keinem weiter."

„Du weißt doch, ich tu alles was du willst, aber sags mir!"

„Hm, ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich sollte ich es ja nicht weitererzählen..."

„Du willst mich also auf die Folter spannen, Gregory Goyle!" Ginny war aufgesprungen und baute sich vor ihm auf, die Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt. Ihr rotes Haar flog wild um ihren Kopf und in ihren grünen Augen blitzte es belustigt auf.

Goyle sah sie zärtlich an, umfasste sie sanft an den Hüften und zog sie auf seinen Schoß.

„Alex Parker."

„Was?" Ginny wollte vor Überraschung aufspringen, doch Goyle hielt sie fest. „Das glaub ich nicht."

„Kannst sie ja fragen. Aber sag ihr nicht, dass ich es dir gesagt habe."

„Okay. Aber jetzt will ich nicht mehr länger darüber reden. Ich will lieber etwas anderes machen?"

„Und was?"

Ginny antwortete nicht, sondern schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn.

Ob Serena jetzt sauer ist, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich es Ginny erzählt habe? überlegte Goyle eine Weile später, als Ginny sich an seine breite Brust gekuschelt hatte. Aber sie hat ja nur gesagt, ich soll nicht sagen, dass sie es gesagt hat.

Zufrieden, dass er doch nichts verraten hatte, streichelte er sanft Ginnys Haar und drückte sie an sich.

**Serena**

„So, jetzt brauchen wir nur noch der Kimmkorn einen Tipp geben, damit sie sich mit Goyle unterhält", meinte ich zu Harry, als wir uns auf dem Rückweg zu Alex befanden.

„Das könnte Malfoy ja mal zur Abwechslung machen", fand Harry. „Der soll bloß nicht glauben, dass wir für ihn die ganze Arbeit erledigen."

**Alex**

Als Harry und Serena verschwunden waren, ließ ich mich seufzend neben Draco auf die Couch fallen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Mir würde da schon was einfallen", meinte er anzüglich und zog mich grinsend auf seinen Schoß.

„Das glaub ich dir allerdings… aber das meinte ich nicht."

„Och… schade…"

Wir küssten uns gerade zärtlich, als Dobby plötzlich auftauchte. Erschrocken sprang ich Draco beinahe vom Schoß und Dobby sah uns tadelnd an.

„Master Malfoy verhalten sich sehr ungebührlich. Küssen Miss Alex und schlafen in einem Bett ist nur erlaubt, wenn verheiratet."

Ich konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken und Draco sah zwischen Dobby und mir hin und her. Dann verfinsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck.

„Siehst du? Ich sag doch, er nervt. Muss ich mir das von einem Hauself anhören?"

„Na, wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht", kicherte ich und Draco ließ sich seufzend zurückfallen.

Schließlich wandte ich mich an Dobby.

„Also Dobby es ist so: Solche Ansichten sind doch schon längst überholt und völlig verstaubt."

„Nicht für Slytherin", beharrte er. „Sind immer noch Ansichten von Haus Slytherin und Malfoys…"

Langsam dämmerte mir, was Dobby meinte. Konnte es sein, dass in Slytherin immer noch so altmodische Ansichten vertreten wurden?

Mit einem breiten Grinsen sah ich zu Draco, der den Hauself zornig anstarrte.

„Stimmt das? Ich meine, gelten bei euch wirklich noch so Regeln wie kein Sex vor der Ehe?"

Draco ignorierte mich und war ganz auf Dobby fixiert, der selbstzufrieden grinsend dastand.

„Du verräterischer, kleiner Wicht!" Er zog seinen Zauberstab. „Was fällt dir ein, die Hausregeln zu verraten?"

Draco wollte gerade zu einem Fluch ansetzen, aber ich hielt seine Hand fest und Dobby verschwand mit einem Plopp.

„Das bringt doch nichts", lachte ich und erntete einen bösen Blick dafür. „Aber mir scheint, Dobby hat in Hogwarts viele Geheimnisse erfahren…"

Draco antwortete nichts und ich stieß ihn an.

„Ist das wirklich wahr?"

Es kam ein zögerliches Nicken.

„Ja", seufzte er, „und Dobby sollte dafür avadakedavrat werden, dass er hausinterne Dinge verrät."

Ich musste herzhaft lachen.

„Das kann ich mir gar nicht richtig vorstellen, dass bei euch so verstaubte Ansichten gelten… allerdings andererseits hätten wir auch drauf kommen können… eure anderen Auffassungen sind ja auch sehr archaisch."

„Und was ist daran jetzt so komisch?" bemerkte Draco genervt.

„Na das wir aus den anderen Häusern immer gedacht haben, bei euch würde es richtig abgehen. Mit Orgien und so weiter…"

Draco verdrehte nur seine Augen.

„Harry wird sich totlachen, wenn ich ihm davon erzähle…"

Aber Draco unterbrach mich streng.

„Kein Wort zu Harry… oder sonst zu irgendwem. Dobby hätte das nie verraten oder schon eher nie erfahren dürfen. Das geht nur das Haus Slytherin was an…"

Ich nickte widerwillig.

„Eine Frage hätte ich da aber noch…"

Draco sah mich argwöhnisch an und dachte sich, schon das jetzt etwas merkwürdiges kommen würde.

„Heißt das, dass Snape, als Hauslehrer von Slytherin mit gutem Beispiel vorangeht und auch immer noch Jungfrau ist? Er ist ja schließlich nicht verheiratet. Und was ist mit dir? Wieso hältst du dich nicht daran? Oder Serena?" Ich konnte mir ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Oh bitte", meinte er angewidert, „Zu Snape und Serena frag doch bitte Rena… na ja und ich denke, ich kann gut für mich selbst entscheiden, wann ich was mache und wann nicht. Und mittlerweile gibt es einige Ansichten des Hauses Slytherin, die ich nicht mehr vertrete…"

„Heißt das auch, dass du noch nie mit Pansy Parkinson…?"

„Ich bitte dich. Selbst wenn es erlaubt gewesen wäre, hätte ich sie nicht angefasst."

Damit war die Diskussion über das nicht vorhandene Sexleben der Slytherins erst mal beendet.

„Aber ihr wart immer ein so nettes Paar", neckte ich ihn weiter.

„Ich korrigiere dich: Wir waren nie ein richtiges Paar. Sie ist mir nur immer hinterher gerannt und hat mich angehimmelt und ich musste darauf eingehen, weil meine Eltern das so wollten. Ein Malfoy als Junggeselle ist ein gefragter Mann." Selbstgefällig sah er mich an und ich musste schmunzeln.

„Ich korrigiere dich: Du warst ein gefragter Mann… bevor deine halbe Familie nach Askaban musste."

Er zuckte zusammen.

„Das war jetzt gemein…"

„Du hast Recht. Tut mir leid…Ich machs wieder gut." Und damit küsste ich ihn lange und innig.

„Okay, ich verzeihe dir", meinte er dann nach unserem Kuss, dann schlug er sich plötzlich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn.

„Oh Mann…Jetzt wo du sie erwähnt hast: Pansy! Ich hab total vergessen, dass ich Morgen Abend mit ihr zum Essen verabredet bin."

„Häh?" entfuhr es mir. „Jetzt versteh ich gar nichts mehr. Ich dachte, du kannst sie nicht leiden…"

„Das stimmt ja auch. Ich kann sie nicht leiden. Aber damit hat das ja gar nichts zu tun."

Auf meinen verständnislosen Blick hin fuhr er fort.

„Du verstehst die Gedanken der Slytherins eben nicht…"

„Da hast du Recht: Ich verstehs nicht."

„Das hat eben nur was mit Kontakte pflegen zu tun. Ihre Familie ist in der Zaubererwelt immer noch sehr angesehen, ihr Vater kennt einflussreiche Leute und wurde nicht als Todesser entlarvt. Solche Kontakte muß man einfach pflegen."

„Also ist ihr Vater…", begann ich.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau…"

„…vielleicht ein Kandidat für diese neue Organisation."

„Gut möglich, dass er da wieder mit drinhängt."

„Na dann ist es doch gut, dass du dich Morgen mit seiner Tochter triffst. Vielleicht kannst du etwas in Erfahrung bringen und vielleicht hat sich bis dahin ja auch schon das Gerücht verbreitet. Na ja, eigentlich ist es ja gar kein Gerücht sondern die Wahrheit, aber…"

Draco sah nicht sehr glücklich aus.

„Hältst du das Treffen wirklich für ne gute Idee? Und ich dachte, ich hätte jetzt ne gute Ausrede um ihr abzusagen…"

„Auf gar keinen Fall. Du musst gehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht hängt sie ja auch mit drin…Mal sehen, ob sie dich auf Serena anspricht."

„Bist du denn gar nicht eifersüchtig?" grinste er dann.

„Ich bitte dich! Auf Pansy?" Ich lachte nur, musste aber zugeben, dass es doch ein bisschen an mir nagte. Also nahm ich mir vor, Serena mal auf Draco und Pansy anzusprechen.

„Und jetzt?"

„Hast du immer noch gute Kontakte zur Kimmkorn?"

„Ich denke schon. Die ist doch immer scharf auf Klatsch und Tratsch und vor allem wenn es mit Harry, seinen Freunden oder Gryffindor zu tun hat. Was glaubst du, wer ihr die Geschichte mit Harry und Hermine gesteckt hat…"

„Das warst du?" entrüstet sah ich ihn an.

„Na was denkst du denn? Sie brauchte dringend einen Insider in Hogwarts und ich hab sie mit Informationen versorgt."

„Äh", meinte ich angewidert, „rede bitte nicht weiter. Ich will lieber gar nichts über deine ganzen Schandtaten hören. Sonst überleg ich es mir wirklich anders und du kannst auf der Couch schlafen…"

„Ja, aber das war doch der alte Draco", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen und mit einer Geste brachte ich ihn zum Schweigen. Ich wollte es wirklich lieber nicht wissen.

„Okay, also du steckst der Kimkorn was und ich werde schon mal meinem Vater beichten…Glaubst du, du könntest deinen Vater noch dazu überreden uns zu helfen?"

Draco seufzte.

„Nachdem er den Brief vom alten Moonfield bekommen hat? Ich glaube kaum. Er wird jetzt wahrscheinlich darauf hoffen, dass seine alten Freunde ihn rausholen…"

„Ich würde ja zu gerne wissen, was in dem Brief stand…"

„Ja, ich auch…"

**Draco**

Draco machte sich auf den Weg zum Pressegebäude des Tagespropheten. Hier war Rita Kimmkorn meist anzutreffen, wenn sie ihre schmutzigen Gerüchte auf Papier verbreitete.

Er brauchte nicht lange um ihr Büro zu finden und trat ohne anzuklopfen ein. So hätte es nämlich auch der alte Draco getan. Rita Kimmkorn war eine ältere Blondine mit gelockten Haaren und sie hätte sehr hübsch aussehen können, wenn da nicht dieser falsche und hinterhältige Gesichtsausdruck gewesen wäre, den sie immer zur Schau trug.

Jetzt sprang sie auf und kam um den Schreibtisch herum um ihren Gast zu begrüßen.

„Mister Malfoy, was für eine Überraschung…Wie lange ist das jetzt her?"

Draco reichte ihr höflich die Hand, aber ignorierte ihre Floskeln.

„Lassen wir doch dieses Geplänkel. Ich hab auch nicht viel Zeit. Wie ich hörte sind sie immer noch an allem interessiert, was Harry Potter, seine Freunde, Hogwarts und vor allem Gryffindor betrifft… und wie es sich so ergibt, hab ich da zufällig im Ministerium etwas gehört, was für sie interessant sein könnte."

„Und warum, Mister Malfoy, wollen sie mir behilflich sein?"

Draco grinste fies.

„Weil ich auch immer noch daran interessiert bin, den Gryffindors das Leben schwer zu machen."

Man musste dazu sagen, dass Rita Kimmkorn selbst in Hufflepuff gewesen war und es den Gryffindors nie verziehen hatte, dass sie in allem besser gewesen waren.

„Nur raus mit der Sprache", meinte sie daraufhin begierig und Draco wusste, dass er schon gewonnen hatte.

„Nun ich hörte, dass die Familie Gryffindor doch nicht so tot ist, wie alle glauben."

„Was wollen sie damit sagen? Es gibt noch Nachfahren von Gryffindor?"

„Angeblich eine Nachfahrin", korrigierte er sie selbstgefällig, „und sie war selbst erst vor ein paar Jahren in Hogwarts und natürlich Gryffindor."

„Wer?"

„Das weiß ich nicht… aber ich hörte von jemandem, der den Namen angeblich kennt…"

Als Draco das Gebäude verließ, wusste er, dass es die Kimmkorn keine Sekunde länger mehr in ihrem Büro halten würde. Wahrscheinlich war sie schon auf dem Weg zu Goyle.

Dann machte er sich auf den Rückweg. Zum Glück hatte er nach dem Zwischenfall mit seinem Vater für heute frei bekommen, aber Morgen musste er wieder an die verhasste Arbeit im Ministerium.

**Alex**

„Alex, wie konntest du das tun? Es hat einen guten Grund, dass die Familie Gryffindor, also die Familie deiner Mutter, ihren Namen schon vor langer Zeit abgelegt hat. Nämlich damit eben nicht ständig irgendwelche Irren vor unserer Tür stehen und uns für ihre Zwecke gewinnen wollen. Deine Mutter war die letzte Gryffindor und jetzt bist du die letzte… Wieso setzt du dein Leben so leichtfertig aufs Spiel?"

Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass ich mir eine Standpauke würde anhören müssen, aber mein Vater hatte mich jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde nicht zu Wort zu kommen lassen, nachdem ich ihm die ganze Situation gebeichtet hatte.

„Weißt du Dad…ich weiß das alles schon… ich weiß das alles, weil wir schon so oft darüber gesprochen haben. Warum du nichts mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun haben willst, was mit der Familie Gryffindor passiert ist… eben alles. Allerdings denke ich, dass es an der Zeit ist für die Familie Gryffindor als älteste und mächtigste Zaubererfamilie endlich ihrer Verantwortung gerecht zu werden. Ich meine, was war mit Voldemort… Es wurde Harry überlassen mit im fertig zu werden, aber wäre das nicht auch unsere Aufgabe gewesen… Hätten wir nicht schon vor Jahren eingreifen müssen? Aber es wurde nichts gemacht und damit ist jetzt Schluß. Der Name Gryffindor soll nicht durch mich und die anderen vor mir für Feigheit stehen. Ich habe vor meiner Verantwortung gerecht zu werden."

„Das ist sehr nobel von dir, aber trotzdem mache ich mir Sorgen um dich. Du hast sicher nicht mit deinem Onkel, meinem Bruder, darüber gesprochen, oder?"

Ich musste grinsen.

„Nein Dad, ich habe nicht mit Albus darüber gesprochen. Aber ich bin ja schließlich auch diejenige mit Gryffindorblut in meinen Adern… also denke ich, steht diese Entscheidung mir zu."

Mein Dad nickte langsam.

„Du hast Recht. Es ist dein Leben und deine Entscheidung. Wahrscheinlich fällt es mir nur schwer einzusehen, dass du erwachsen bist und dein eigenes Leben lebst. Du brauchst mich nicht mehr…"

„Das ist nicht wahr, Dad. Dein Rat und deine Hilfe sind mir wichtig und werden es immer sein. Unterstützt du mich bei dieser Sache, Dad?"

„Natürlich. So gut ich kann…Komm her."

Er nahm mich in den Arm und das brauchte ich auch. Leise kullerten mir ein paar Tränen über die Wangen. Nach einer Weile sah er mich liebevoll an.

„Du musst sicher wieder los und deine Verantwortung übernehmen", meinte er dann neckisch und ich wischte mir die Tränen von der Wange.

Ich nickte.

„Scheint so."

„Eine Frage hätte ich allerdings noch: Seit wann geben sich Gryffindors mit Slytherins ab?"

Er grinste breit und bezog sich damit natürlich auf Draco, von dem ich auch erzählt hatte.

Ich musste lachen.

„Oh Dad…! Machs gut!"

„Pass auf dich auf, Kleine!"

Dann disapparierte ich.

**Ginny**

Total aufgeregt machte Ginny sich auf dem Weg zurück zum Laden von Fred und George. Sie war sauer und verwirrt zugleich. Ob das Gerücht über Alex überhaupt stimmt? Und warum hatte sie nie etwas davon erwähnt? Ob Harry wohl davon wusste?

Jedenfalls musste sie mit jemand darüber reden und ihre Brüder kamen ihr da gerade Recht.

„Hey Fred, George, kommt mal her! Ich muß euch was erzählen…"

Die beiden hatten ihre Schwester selten so aufgewühlt gesehen und warteten ziemlich gespannt auf das, was kommen würde.

„Wisst ihr, was ich gerade gehört habe?"

„Nein, aber du wirst es uns sicher jetzt gleich erzählen…"

„Unterbrich mich nicht immer, Fred. Ich hasse das…!"

„Schon gut. Weiter im Text…."

„Es gibt noch Erben von Gryffindor… oder eher gesagt eine Erbin."

„Is nicht wahr." Fred und George waren auch ziemlich geplättet und hingen an Ginnys Lippen.

„Allerdings… und ihr werdet nicht glauben, wer es sein soll: Alex!"

„Voll krass!" entfuhr den beiden.

„Das heißt also, dass es noch einen richtigen, echten Gryffindor gibt?"

„Jepp."

„Und es ist Alex."

„Genau. Die Gryffindors haben wahrscheinlich nur ihren Namen geändert, um nicht weiter aufzufallen."

„Jetzt wird mir einiges klar", murmelte Fred. „Kein Wunder, dass sie so verdammt gut war in Hogwarts…"

„Wow", meinte George dann verträumt, „ wir sollten uns unbedingt mal mit Alex unterhalten. Was meint ihr, was sie für ein toller Werbeträger für unseren Laden wäre…"

„Also erst mal werde ich mit ihr reden", unterbrach ihn Ginny. „Ihr müsst also erst mal auf meine Arbeitskraft verzichten…"

Und damit war sie auch schon wieder aus der Ladentür verschwunden.

**Alex**

Ich war gerade wieder zu Hause und wollte Draco fragen, wie es gelaufen war, als es an der Tür klingelte. Ich öffnete und eine wütende Ginny kam hereingestapft.

Sie warf ihren Mantel auf den Sessel und sah mich böse an.

„Wieso hast du uns nie erzählt, dass du eine Gryffindor bist?"

Völlig überrumpelt stand ich da. Dass sich das so schnell rumsprechen würde hatte ich nicht gedacht.

„Okay, also immer mit der Ruhe, Gin. Erst mal: Ja, es stimmt. Ich bin eine Gryffindor. Aber ich konnte die ganze Zeit nichts sagen, da meine Familie schon vor Jahren ihren Namen geändert hat, um nicht aufzufallen. Je weniger davon wussten desto besser. Weißt du, was bald los sein wird? Die werden alle über mich herfallen und mich verfolgen wie Harry zu seinen besten Tagen. Ist ja wohl verständlich, dass ich da nicht besonders scharf drauf bin, oder?"

„Ja, aber warum gerade jetzt? Wieso kam es jetzt raus?"

„Weil wir das Gerücht verbreitet haben, Ginny. Es hat etwas mit einem Auftrag für das Ministerium zu tun. Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen und es ist auch besser für dich, wenn du nichts darüber weißt."

„Okay", meinte sie nun ruhiger, „ich versteh schon. Geheimauftrag."

In dem Moment kamen Serena und Harry zur Tür rein und begrüßten Ginny erneut.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Harry sie sofort und sie grinste.

„Wollte nur hören, ob es stimmt, was so über Alex erzählt wird…"

„Wow", entfuhr es Harry, „Goyle ist aber wirklich zuverlässig im weitertratschen."

„Sag ich doch", stimmte Serena ihm selbstsicher zu und erntete dafür einen schrägen Blick von Ginny, den ich nicht deuten konnte.

Von Draco auf der Couch hörte man nur ein verächtliches Schnauben. Wahrscheinlich konnte er es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er Goyle ein paar seiner Geheimnisse anvertraut hatte.

Ginny, die ihn jetzt erst bemerkte, sah ihn überrascht an.

„Moment mal… Malfoy? Was macht der denn hier?"

Da Draco scheinbar nichts antworten wollte, sprang ich ein.

„Er hilft uns bei dieser geheimen Sache…"

„Ach so", machte sie grinsend und kam näher zu uns.

„Und? Läuft da jetzt was zwischen euch?" fragte sie mich sofort und ich sah sie erschrocken an. Harry und Serena hingegen sperrten ihre Ohren weit auf.

„Würde mich ja freuen, wenn es endlich doch noch klappt, denn du fandest ihn heimlich doch schon immer recht attraktiv…"

Ich warf Ginny einen mörderischen Blick zu und sie verstand.

„Ups. Na ich geh dann wohl lieber besser…." Und damit verschwand sie zur Tür hinaus.

Sie war die einzige, der ich in Hogwarts, als ich mal betrunken war, gebeichtet hatte, dass ich Draco irgendwie anziehend fand… auch wenn er sich zu der Zeit ständig wie ein großes Arschloch benommen hatte. Zum Glück hatte er das nicht gehört, aber Harry und Serena schon und Harry sah mich entrüstet an.

„Alex…! Ich glaube, wir sollten uns mal unterhalten…"

Serena grinste nur und ich verschwand schnell in die Küche.

Nach einer Weile steckte Serena grinsend ihren Kopf durch die Tür und kam rein.

„Und wir wollten uns auch noch mal unterhalten…"

Ich seufzte nur.

„Oh ja und ich hätte da auch noch ein paar Fragen… zum Beispiel zu dieser Slytheringeschichte kein Sex und so weiter vor der Ehe."

Serena zuckte zusammen und musste dann lachen.

„Oh je, du weißt davon? Von Draco?"

„Nein… von Dobby."

„Und du hast dich also schon immer für Draco interessiert?"

„Nein…. immer nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, wann das anfing. Nenn mich krank…"

Ich zog mir einen Stuhl vom Küchentisch und setzte mich. Serena ebenfalls.

„Ich würde das nicht krank nennen… denn ich habe und hatte schon immer das Gefühl, dass es Draco genauso ging. Er hat dich, glaub ich, immer bewundert, weil du so gut zaubern konntest. Er dagegen hat es öfter mal geschafft sich selbst zu verhexen… Das hab ich von Goyle…"

Sie grinste und ich musste schmunzeln.

„Wie hat er denn das gemacht?"

„Keine Ahnung. Goyle ist eben nicht gerade die beste Informationsquelle. Aber du kannst Draco ja fragen…"

Ich musste lachen.

„Ganz bestimmt."

„Hat er dir eigentlich schon seinen kleinen Drachen gezeigt?"

Ich sah Serena wohl ziemlich schräg an.

„Wie meinst du das denn jetzt?"

Als sie merkte, warum ich so komisch guckte, brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Nein, nein… so war das nicht gemeint. Ich meinte seine Tätowierung am rechten Arm."

„Ist mir noch nicht aufgefallen", meinte ich nun ebenfalls lachend.

„Der Drache ist echt niedlich, aber sehr schüchtern. Es ist ein magisches Tattoo und daher versteckt er sich manchmal…"

„Sag mal", fiel mir dann ein, „was lief, läuft eigentlich zwischen Draco und Pansy?"

„Pansy Parkinson?" Serena verzog ihr Gesicht und ich nickte.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Na er ist Morgen mit ihr zum Essen verabredet…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Serena**

Alex versuchte sich zwar nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber ich vermutete, dass sie diese Verabredung doch ein wenig wurmte. Dabei überraschte mich diese Eröffnung ebenfalls und das sagte ich ihr auch.

„Weißt du", fügte ich dann erklärend hinzu. „Bei den beiden ist nie etwas gelaufen, obwohl Pansy sich das immer eingebildet hat. Vielleicht rechnet sie sich ja immer noch Chancen bei ihm aus. Arme Irre, sie wird's nie begreifen, dass Draco nichts von ihr will. Sie hat es ja auch damals nicht kapiert, dass Draco nur mit ihr gespielt hat."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na ja, er hat sich natürlich in ihrer Aufmerksamkeit und Zuneigung gesonnt. Schließlich hat er sich immer darüber aufgeregt, dass Harry die Mädchen magisch anziehen würde und dass auch noch auf ganz unmagische Weise", grinste ich. „Das hat ihm nie so richtig gepasst. Aber nach ner Weile wurde es nervig. Sie hing ja nur noch an seinem Rockzipfel. Es ging ja sogar so weit, dass er mich vorgeschoben hatte. Ich sollte mich als seine Freundin ausgeben. Hat natürlich nicht funktioniert. Jeder wusste, dass wir nur so befreundet sind. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass Pansy mich ausgelacht hat und ich mit Draco zwei Wochen lang nicht mehr geredet habe, weil ich mich wegen ihm total blamiert habe. Seitdem mag ich sie nicht mehr und geh ihr wenn möglich aus dem Weg."

„Kann ich verstehen. Aber das ist ja mal wieder typisch Draco gewesen."

„Ja, aber das war doch der alte Draco", amte ich ihn nach und wir musste beide anfangen zu lachen.

Als wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten, sah Alex mich komisch an.

„Sag mal, wie hältst du das eigentlich mit den Slytherin-Regeln?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Ach komm, das weißt du doch genau", protestierte sie.

„Ach so, du meinst den Kein-Sex-vor-der-Ehe-Kram. Na ja... äh... also, sagen wir es mal so... letzte Nacht hab ich mich nicht unbedingt daran gehalten."

„Womit wir die Frage dann auch geklärt hätte", freute sich Alex mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Das heißt, du hast noch mehr solcher Fragen auf Lager?"

„Was ist mit Snape? Ist er noch..."

„Oh man, du stellst Fragen! Er ist mein Onkel!"

„Eben, dann müsstest du es doch wissen."

„Also wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist es schon ne ziemlich gruselige Vorstellung, dass er... ich meine mit ner Frau... Der Attraktivste ist er ja nicht gerade."

„Hat er nun oder nicht?"

„Keine Ahnung. Es gab da wohl mal ne Frau, aber ob da was gelaufen ist...? Ich glaub's eher nicht. Aber ich kenne da eine andere interessante Geschichte..." Ich rückte näher zu ihr und wir steckten die Köpfe zusammen. „Sag Draco aber bloß nicht, dass du das von mir hast."

„Keine Sorge. Jetzt hast du mich aber neugierig gemacht."

„Draco war doch bislang immer so stolz darauf aus einer traditionsreichen Familie zu kommen. Aber sein Vater hat sich auch nicht immer dran gehalten. Zumindest, was die Muggelhasserei angeht."

Alex sah mich neugierig an. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Er war wohl mal ne Zeitlang mit nem Muggel zusammen."

„Waaas! Wir sprechen aber von dem gleichen Lucius Malfoy?"

„Ich kenne nur den einen. Ja, du hast schon richtig gehört. Draco hat es mir damals erzählt. Seine Eltern hatten sich kurzzeitig getrennt. Keine Ahnung, was Lucius damals geritten hat. Dann hat er sie aber doch eiskalt fallen lassen, wahrscheinlich ist ihm wieder bewusst geworden, dass sich Slytherins nicht unbedingt mit Muggeln vertragen und schon gar nicht wenn es dabei um einen Malfoy geht. Wie dem auch sei, er und Narzissa haben sich wieder versöhnt. Tja, jetzt kennst du das dunkle Geheimnis der Malfoys. Ist ja auch kein Wunder, dass sie nicht gerne darüber sprechen."

„Und was hat Draco dazu gesagt?"

„Am Anfang war er natürlich nicht begeistert. Aber sie schien wohl ganz nett zu sein. Na ja, und gerade als er sich damit abgefunden hatte, schießt sein Vater sie wieder ab und geht zu seiner Frau zurück. Kannst dir ja vorstellen, dass Draco da ganz schön durcheinander war."

„Geht's um mich?"

Alex und ich fuhren auseinander, als wir Dracos Stimme vernahmen. Er stand im Türrahmen und sah uns argwöhnisch an.

„Warum sollte es immer um dich gehen?" fragte ich unschuldig.

„Genau. Gewöhn dich dran, dass sich die Welt nicht nur um dich dreht", fügte Alex grinsend hinzu.

„Weiber", knurrte Draco und verzog sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

**Mordor**

Unruhig flatterte Mordor in Harrys Wohnung umher und machte damit Hedwig, Harrys Eule, ganz nervös.

Als er einmal unachtsamerweise zu nahe an Hedwigs Sitzbaum vorbeiflog, hackte die Eule mit ihrem scharfen Schnabel nach ihm und Mordor konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen. Er ließ sich auf Harrys Bett fallen und kratzte sich am Bauch. Dabei kam er einer ganz bestimmten Hautfalte gefährlich nahe und er seufzte als er daran erinnert wurde, was sich in dieser Hautfalte befand.

Er seufzte nocheinmal, als er daran dachte, dass nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, an dem er sich offenbaren musste. Spätestens seit seinem letzten Besuch bei Serenas Vater wusste er, dass er nicht noch mehr Zeit verstreichen lassen konnte.

Jakob hatte sich verändert und das konnte nur eins bedeuten. Ärger!

Als er sich ausgiebig am ganzen Körper gekratzt hatte, seufzte er erneut, dann schlüpfte er aus dem Fenster, das Harry für ihn offen gelassen hatte. Jedoch nicht, ohne vorher eine Runde um Hedwig gedreht zu haben, die ihn gereizt anfauchte. Hätte Mordor grinsen können, hätte er es mit Sicherheit getan.

**Draco und Harry**

Harry erkannte an Dracos langem Gesicht, dass dieser bei den beiden Frauen abgeblitzt war. Er hatte eigentlich wissen wollen, worüber die beiden die ganze Zeit lachten.

„Wahrscheinlich plaudert Rena mal wieder aus dem Nähkästchen und ich bin wieder der Dumme", ärgerte sich Draco und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen.

„Bist du das nicht immer, Malfoy?" konnte sich Harry nicht zurückhalten und erntete prompt einen giftigen Blick von Draco.

„Irgendwann, Potter, begegnen wir uns alleine und dann bist du fällig", zischte er, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Alex noch in der Küche war.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an, wir sind allein." Harry lehnte sich betont lässig zurück und sah Draco herausfordernd an.

„Aber Potter, was denkst du denn von mir! Rena ist immer noch meine Freundin. Meinst du, ich lasse sie mit ansehen, wie ich ihren geliebten Gryffindor zur Schnecke mache? Nein, das würde ich ihr niemals antun."

„Nimm den Mund bloß nicht zu voll. Ich nehme an, du hast nicht vergessen, dass Alex ebenfalls Gryffindor ist", gab Harry zuckersüß zurück.

Draco schnaubte wütend. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er darauf nichts passendes erwidern konnte, denn Harry hatte ausnahmsweise einmal recht.

Harry hingegen freute sich über Dracos Sprachlosigkeit. So leicht würde er sich nicht von ihm unterkriegen lassen, auch wenn es ihm gar nicht gefiel, dass Alex sich ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy ausgesucht hatte.

Eisiges Schweigen machte sich im Wohnzimmer breit und Draco trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf der Armlehne des Sessels.

Harry hatte sich etwas entspannt und die Augen geschlossen. Er dachte an die vergangene Nacht und ein seliges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Draco beobachtete ihn misstrauisch und seine Augen verengten sich, als er Harrys Gedanken richtig deutete.

Er wollte gerade zu einer bissigen Bemerkung ansetzen, als etwas gegen die Terrassentür flog.

Die beiden Männer sprangen gleichzeitig auf und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe.

Draußen lag ein schwarzes Bündel, das dabei war sich aufzurappeln und benommen den Kopf schüttelte.

„Mordor", riefen Harry und Draco gleichzeitig und eilten zur Tür.

Harry war schon im Begriff die Tür zu öffnen, als Draco in grob zur Seite stieß.

„Ich kenne ihn schon länger", fuhr er ihn an.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ließ Draco den Vortritt. Dieser öffnete schnell die Tür und bückte sich nach der Fledermaus, um sie hochzuheben.

Mordor flatterte immer noch ein wenig benebelt umher und biss Draco vor lauter Aufregung in den Finger, als dieser ihn auf den Arm nahm.

„Autsch! Verfluchtes Mistvieh!" Draco besah sich seinen rechten Daumen. Ein paar Blutstropfen quollen aus der kleinen Wunde hervor, die Mordor ihm mit seinen spitzen Zähnen zugefügt hatte. Er klemmte sich die Fledermaus unter den Arm und steckte sich den Daumen in den Mund. Dann stolzierte er ins Wohnzimmer, vorbei an Harry, der mit einem breiten Grinsen im Türrahmen lehnte.

„Steh nicht so blöd rum, Potter. Hol Rena und Alex", wies Draco ihn an.

„Ja, Herr der Fledermäuse", tat Harry unterwürfig und brachte Draco damit endgültig zur Weisglut.

„Tu was ich dir sage, Potter", wurde er angeschnauzt und beeilte sich aus Dracos Reichweite zu kommen.

Draco setzte Mordor auf den Tisch und zauberte eine Maus aus seinem Umhang. Die Fledermaus dankte es ihm mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer und begann, an der Maus zu knabbern.

**Serena**

Ich war mit einem Satz im Wohnzimmer, als Harry von Mordors Ankunft berichtete.

„Oh, Draco!" Ich sah erst ihn und dann meine Fledermaus strafend an. „Er soll nicht soviel Mäuse fressen, davon wird er nur fett!"

„Igitt! Muss das sein!" Alex sah angeekelt auf Mordor, der zufrieden auf ihrem Wohnzimmertisch hockte und genüsslich an der Maus nuckelte.

„Er ist gegen die Scheibe geflogen", verteidigte Draco sich und seinen kleinen Freund. „Da musste ich ihm doch was gutes tun. Außerdem weiß ich, worüber er sich freut."

Der letzte Satz war eindeutig an Harry gerichtet, doch dieser ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Wenn du es nötig hast, dich bei einer Fledermaus einzuschmeicheln..."

Ich ging vor dem Tisch in die Knie und beobachtete die große Fledermaus. Als Mordor meinen Blick bemerkte, hielt er kurz mit seinem Mahl inne und zog tatsächlich die Stirn kraus. Erschrocken über soviel Menschlichkeit prallte ich zurück, direkt gegen Harry.

„Vielleicht kommen wir ja jetzt endlich dem kleinen Rätsel auf die Spur, was deine Fledermaus umgibt", meinte er und ging nun seinerseits vor dem Tisch in die Hocke.

„Was meint er damit?" wollte Alex von mir wissen und ich berichtete ihr von Mordors merkwürdigem Verhalten.

„Also, mein kleiner schwarzer Freund", sprach Harry die Fledermaus an. „Hast du uns irgendwas mitzuteilen."

Draco wollte schon laut loslachen, doch der Lacher blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als Mordor die Maus fein säuberlich neben sich ablegte, Harry mit einem nachdenklichem Blick bedachte und schließlich einen Flügel hob, um etwas aus einer Hautfalte herauszuziehen.

Mit einer feierlichen Verbeugung überreichte er Harry einen zerknitterten und total verdreckten Brief.

„Nicht schon wieder ein Brief", stöhnte ich auf. „Langsam bekomme ich glaub ich eine Briefphobie."

Harry nahm den Brief mit spitzen Fingern in Empfang. „Darf ich?" fragend sah er mich an.

„Nur zu."

Er faltete den Brief auseinander und rümpfte die Nase. „Puh, hast du deine Fledermaus denn nie gewaschen? Au!"

Mordor hatte ihn gebissen.

„Tschuldigung", nuschelte Harry, dann begann er zu lesen.

„Hm, sieht aus wie eine Seite aus einem alten Tagebuch", murmelte er zwischendurch und wir warteten ungeduldig, dass er uns aufklärte.

„Wow", meinte er schließlich, als er fertig war. „Jetzt wird mir klar, warum Mordor so menschlich ist. Er ist verzaubert."

„Aber doch kein Animagus?" warf Alex dazwischen.

„Nein. Ein missglücktes Experiment. Es gab da einen Zauberer - den Namen kann ich nicht mehr lesen, ist total verschmiert – der hatte sich gedacht, wenn sich Zauberer in Tiere verwandeln können, warum dann nicht Tiere in Menschen? Er hat es versucht und es ist ihm missglückt. Oder besser gesagt, es hat nur halbwegs funktioniert. Mordor hat sich nicht in einen Menschen verwandelt, er wurde nur menschlich."

„Aha?" So ganz verstand ich den Sinn noch nicht.

„Anders ausgedrückt, ihm fehlt nur noch der Körper, um ein richtiger Mensch zu sein. Er kann denken wie wir, fühlen wie wir und wahrscheinlich versteht er uns auch."

Bei diesen Worten nickte Mordor eifrig.

„Wie unheimlich", war Alex Kommentar und ich konnte ihr da nur zustimmen.

„Was Zauberer so alles machen, wenn ihnen langweilig ist", sinnierte Draco.

„Und jetzt?" wollte ich wissen. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Sind wir die einzigen, die davon wissen?" wandte sich Harry wieder an die Fledermaus.

Mordors Blick verdüsterte sich und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wer weiß noch davon?"

Mordor deutete mit einer Pfote auf mich.

„Ich? Ich hab's doch gerade erst erfahren."

Mordor schüttelte abermals den Kopf, hörte aber nicht auf mit der Pfote auf mich zu zeigen.

„Sorry, Leute, ich hab keine Ahnung, was er uns sagen will", resignierend stand Harry auf und streckte die eingeschlafenen Beine.

Doch Mordor gab nicht auf. Rasch flog er suchend Alex Wohnung ab und kam kurz darauf mit einem Wischmob im Schlepptau wieder. Er ließ ihn auf den Tisch fallen und bekam einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Alex.

„Mach bloß nicht meinen teuren Glastisch kaputt."

Mordor ignorierte sie und krabbelte unter den Wischmob. Als er wieder auftauchte sah er aus, als hätte er eine langhaarige weiße Perücke auf. Schließlich deutete er auf sich und dann auf Draco.

„Lucius Malfoy weiß davon?" zweifeln sah ich ihn an.

Mordor seufzte und schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Aber das sollte doch Malfoy darstellen?" meinte Harry und er schien zu ahnen, in welche Richtung Mordors Gedanken gingen.

Mordor nickte, kam vollends wieder zum Vorschein und deutete wieder auf mich. Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, wickelte sich seine Flügel so um den Leib, dass es aussah, als trüge er einen Umhang und sah mich streng an. Nun sah er aus wie ein kleiner Zauberer mit zu groß geratenen Ohren.

„Rena, ich glaube, er meint deinen Vater!" Mordor flog hoch und schlug einen Purzelbaum in der Luft.

„Das ist nicht gut", ließ sich Alex vernehmen. „ich hatte schon gedacht, dass wir ihn in unsere Mission mit einbinden können. Er kann sich verstecken und er fällt nicht weiter auf. Und er versteht alles, was gesprochen wird. Einen besseren Spion gibt es doch gar nicht. Er könnte mich warnen, sollte irgendetwas schief laufen. Und ich könnte Kontakt mir euch halten ohne aufzufallen. Aber so..."

Doch Mordor schien nicht der Meinung zu sein. Er flatterte auf Alex Schoß und sah sie mit flehenden Augen an.

**Alex**

„Ihhh! Geh runter von mir, du…du…du…du Vieh!" Ich sprang auf, stolperte und landete direkt in Dracos Schoß.

Harry quittierte das mit einem ärgerlichen Blick und Draco grinste ihn zufrieden an.

„Was hast du denn, Liebling?" fragte er dann zuckersüß und Harry verdrehte nur die Augen.

Ich blickte nach hinten und sah ihn ebenfalls schräg an. Allerdings konnte ich mir denken, dass er Harry nur eins auswischen wollte und es gelang ihm auch.

„Ich mag keine Fledermäuse, okay?" erklärte ich dann. „Ich mein, Leute, seht mich an: Ich hab einen Hund als Haustier…"

Mordor ließ aber nicht locker und setzte sich neben uns auf die Sessellehne. Unwillkürlich rutschte ich auf Dracos Schoß hin und her und drückte mich dichter an ihn, bis er aufstöhnte.

Alle Augen waren fragend auf ihn gerichtet und er schob mich ein Stück nach vorne.

„Du sitzt gerade etwas unglücklich", brachte er gepresst hervor. „Und vor allem hast du irgendetwas hartes in der Gesäßtasche." Damit brachte er mein Handy zum Vorschein und musterte es interessiert. Harry und Serena kicherten leise, als ich verlegen den Fußboden anstarrte. An mein Handy hatte ich gar nicht gedacht.

„Was ist das?" fragten Draco und Serena fast gleichzeitig und betrachten interessiert das kleine silberne Ding in Dracos Hand.

„Ein Mobiltelefon", erklärte ich, was Draco und Serena aber wohl nicht weiterhalf.

„Feleton?" meinte Draco dann. „Das ist doch so ein Muggelerfindung, nicht wahr? Davon hab ich schon mal gehört…"

„Ach ja?" machte ich und Serena warf mir einen warnenden Blick zu. Das hieß wahrscheinlich: Erinnere Draco bloß nicht an das dunkle Malfoy Geheimnis.

Dann sah sie Harry fragend an und ich winkte ab.

„Das Handy können wir euch später mal erklären… in einer ruhigen Minute…"

Ich zwinkerte Serena zu und sie verstand den Wink.

Draco knurrte etwas von Harry und Serena nicht alleine lassen und legte das Handy auf den Tisch.

„Ich weiß nur, dass das Ding verdammt hart ist", beschwerte er sich dann und Harry grinste belustigt.

„Na hoffentlich ist Malfoy jetzt nicht unfruchtbar. Wäre ja eine Schande, wenn seine Familie jetzt aussterben muß. Und außerdem: Wie kriegen wir sonst die Zellen in Askaban voll, wenn es keine Malfoys mehr gibt…"

„Harry!" empörten Serena und ich uns gleichzeitig.

Zum Glück saß ich auf Dracos Schoß, denn ich spürte, wie er schon aufspringen wollte um Harry zu verhexen.

„Das war unfair!" ergänzte ich und Serena sah Harry tadelnd an.

„Was?" fragte er wie ein Unschuldslamm, aber unsere unnachgiebigen Blicke blieben ihm nicht verborgen.

„Ja ja", beklagte er sich dann, „nehmt Malfoy ruhig in Schutz…Aber er hat uns schließlich all die Jahre in Hogwarts das Leben schwer gemacht… da darf ich mir ja wohl ein bisschen Spott erlauben…"

Plötzlich spürte ich ein Zupfen an meinem Ärmel. Mordor wollte wieder auf sich aufmerksam machen und ich zuckte zusammen. Diese Fledermaus war mir unheimlich. Welcher Zauberer war wohl auf so eine abgedrehte Idee gekommen?

„Was willst du?" fragte ich barsch und Mordor schien mich tadelnd anzusehen.

„Ich glaube, er will damit sagen, dass wir ihm vertrauen können… und dass vor allem du ihm vertrauen sollst", versuchte Draco zu erklären und kraulte dabei Mordor am Kopf, der zufrieden grunzte und die Augen schloss.

Serena und Harry schlossen sich seiner Meinung an, aber mir gefiel das immer noch nicht.

„Hey…habt ihr nicht gehört? Wir sind nicht die einzigen, die davon wissen. Das hat Mordor selbst zugeben. Ich meine…Hallo? Vielleicht spioniert er ja für die andere Seite. Schon mal daran gedacht?"

Daraufhin flatterte Mordor empört mit seinen Flügeln und schüttelte energisch seinen kleinen Kopf.

„Aber er hat es selbst zugegeben, dass mein Vater von ihm weiß. Warum sollten die wollen, dass wir das wissen?" warf Serena ein, aber ich konterte.

„Ja, aber vielleicht denken die genau, dass wir das denken, wenn er sich selbst verrät."

„Also ich bin dafür, dass wir Mordor vertrauen", meinte dann Harry. „Wer noch?"

„Hey! Moment mal ist das hier jetzt etwa eine Demokratie, oder was?" Entrüstet sah ich die anderen an und alle stimmten gegen mich. Sogar Draco…

„Verräter", knurrte ich frustriert und gab mich geschlagen.

„Na gut, versuchen wir es…Ich meine, zumindest ist er kein Animagus. Ich erinnere mich da nur mit Horror an Rons Ratte Krätze, die sich plötzlich als Peter Pettigrew entpuppte. Hätte uns ja eigentlich auch auffallen müssen, dass diese Ratte schon viel zu lange lebte. Ich mein, wie lange hatten die Weasleys ihn schon? Die Ratte kam einem ja schon vor wie tausend Jahre alt…"

„Erinnere mich nicht daran", seufzte Harry. „Er hat schließlich mit Ron und mir die ganze Zeit in einem Zimmer geschlafen…"

„Also ich finde die Vorstellung, dass er Hermine, Ginny und mich in Unterwäsche gesehen hat noch viel gruseliger…Auf jeden Fall müssen wir eh erst mal warten, ob diese Organisation Kontakt zu mir aufnimmt."

„Vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn du ein paar traditionsbewusste Kommentare abgibst", bemerkte Draco dann.

„Aha. Und was soll ich da bitte schön sagen?"

„Dazu wird Serena und mir schon was einfallen. Wir sind schließlich damit aufgewachsen…"

Als wir dann abends im Bett lagen, fiel mir etwas ein und ich untersuchte eingehend Dracos Arm.

Er war nachmittags noch in seiner Wohnung gewesen, um ein paar Sachen zu holen und hatte erst mal Entwarnung gegeben. Es war niemand bei ihm eingebrochen oder hatte nach Serena gesucht.

Jetzt sah er mich verwirrt an.

„Was machst du mit meinem Arm?"

„Na ich will den Drachen sehen von dem Serena mir erzählt hat…"

„Und was hat sie dir noch erzählt?" fragte er argwöhnisch.

„Och… nur so ein paar Geschichten…Ahhh, da ist er ja!"

Auf Dracos Schulter entdeckte ich einen kleinen grün-silbernen Drachen, der total niedlich aussah. Als ich ihn mit meinem Finger berühren wollte, sah er diesen böse an und spuckte einen kleinen Feuerball nach ihm. Dann nahm er reiß aus und tapste Dracos Rücken hinunter.

„Oh ist der süüüüß! Du musst dich umdrehen", verlangte ich dann und er legte sich auf den Bauch.

Der kleine Drache verfolgte jedes Mal meine Finger über den Rücken und wollte danach schnappen oder spie Feuer und das sah wirklich zu niedlich aus. Zwischendurch blieb er frustriert stehen, stemmte seine kleinen Krallen in die Hüfte und schnaubte, sodass kleine Rauchwölkchen aus seinen Nasenlöchern aufstiegen. Eine ganze Weile spielte ich so mit ihm, bis Draco sich kichernd umdrehte.

„Hör auf! Bitte! Das kitzelt…!"

„Du spürst wie der Drache über deinen Rücken läuft?" meinte ich verblüfft.

„Nein… aber ich spüre deine Finger…"

Dann zog er mich an sich und ich kuschelte mich an ihn.

„Weißt du", begann er, „wahrscheinlich ist es sogar besser so, dass du dich in die Organisation einschleusen willst…"

„Meinst du?"

„Ja… ich meine, dass ist nicht leicht für mich, aber hat Rena dir davon erzählt wie oft ich mich selbst verzaubert habe?"

„Nein. sie hat nur gesagt, dass sie weiß, dass du das schon mal geschafft hast…"

„Einmal?" seufzte er dann. „Das ist mir ständig passiert. Hast du mich schon mal zaubern sehen?"

Ich dachte nach.

„Weiß nicht. Hast du nicht irgendwann mal Harry oder Ron oder Hermine verhext?"

„Ach so. Kann schon sein. Aber das waren nur einfache Sachen… Weißt du, Alex, die Wahrheit ist: Ich bin nicht so gut… Ich bin kein guter Zauberer…"

„Aber du warst doch einer der besten eures Jahrgangs."

Jetzt hatte er mich wirklich verwirrt.

„Ja, aber nur weil ich mit den schriftlichen Prüfungen die Defizite der praktischen wieder wettgemacht habe…und ich hab mir schon Monate vorher jede Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen um üben zu können. Glaub mir, ich bin fast so schlecht wie Neville. Das einzige, was ich wirklich konnte, waren Zaubertränke bei Snape…Aber alles andere… Nicht so wie du. Dir erklärt man einmal was und schon beherrscht du den Zauber. Oder Harry…"

Irgendwie tat Draco mir leid. Aber sein eigenes Talent zum zaubern konnte man eben nicht beeinflussen.

„Liegt wahrscheinlich an meiner Familie", versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern, was aber reichlich fehlschlug.

„Hör mir bloß auf mit Familie… Sollte mein Vater oder irgendjemand je davon erfahren, dann bin ich geliefert. Schließlich bin ich ein Malfoy und alle Malfoys sind hervorragende Zauberer…"

„Bis auf dich…", ergänzte ich nachdenklich und er stimmte zu.

„Genau."

„Weißt du, Harry ist auch nicht sooo gut… Er ist auch nur mittelmäßig. Allerdings hatte er immer das Glück die richtigen Leute an seiner Seite zu haben…"

„So wie dich? Oder Ginny und Hermine?"

„Hm hm", machte ich. „Wir haben mehr als einmal seinen Arsch gerettet…Manchmal kommt es eben aufs Teamwork an…"

Am nächsten Morgen warteten wir alle gespannt auf den Tagespropheten und als ich aus der Küche kam, hielt Rena ihn triumphierend hoch.

„Du hast es auf die Titelseite geschafft! Schickes Bild…"

„Oh Gott", stöhnte ich, „das muß doch bei irgendeinem Quidditchspiel in Hogwarts gewesen sein."

„Na wenigstens trägt du die Gryffindor Farben…"

Dann las sie laut vor.

„Die Erbin von Godric Gryffindor…Was führt sie im Schilde? Wow, was für eine Überschrift…fängt ja schon gut an, aber mal weiter: Nachdem du-weißt-schon-wer gefasst worden ist, taucht nun der nächste Erbe einer der ältesten Zaubererfamilie auf. Alexis Parker…oder sollten wir besser sagen: Alexis Gryffindor? Wieso die Gryffindors sich so lange versteckt gehalten haben und mehr zu den Hintergründen erfahren sie in einem ausführlichen Bericht auf Seite 3…"

Serena blätterte in der Zeitung, aber ich hielt sie davon ab weiter zu lesen.

„Danke, aber mehr will ich gar nicht hören. Das ist mal wieder typisch Kimmkorn… und vor allem wie nett, dass sie mich gleich mit Voldemort vergleicht…"

„Sie hat aber ganz schön in eure Vergangenheit gewühlt", murmelte Serena dann, als sie weiter las. „Das ist ganz schön interessant. Wusstest du, dass einer deiner Vorfahren…?"

„Danke, aber ich kenne meine Familiengeschichte. Dazu muß ich nur die Bibliothek unseres Landsitzes besuchen…"

Scheinbar hatte die Kimmkorn Blut geleckt und überall weitergebohrt. Natürlich war sie dabei auf gewisse Unstimmigkeiten bei der Geschichte der Familie Parker getroffen, die normalerweise nicht weiter aufgefallen wären, aber sie wusste ja nun, wie sie das einzuordnen hatte.

Selbst in der Zaubererwelt ließ sich eben nicht alles hundertprozentig vertuschen…

„Wenigstens hat es funktioniert", bemerkte Harry trocken und ich seufzte.

„Das heißt dann wohl, dass ich mich erst mal nirgendwo zeigen kann, ohne dass die eine Stellungnahme von mir wollen…"

„Aber sag bloß nichts, eh Serena und ich uns was haben einfallen lassen", warf Draco ein, als er sich erhob. Er musste zur Arbeit.

„Ich bin mal gespannt, wie das Gerücht im Ministerium eingeschlagen hat", meinte Harry grinsend.

„Das werdet ihr dann Morgen von mir erfahren", versprach Draco und verschwand zur Arbeit. Wir hatten beschlossen, dass er nach seiner Verabredung mit Pansy in seiner Wohnung schlafen sollte, falls jemand auf die Idee kam ihm zu folgen…

**Draco**

Nach Feierabend machte Draco sich auf den Weg zum Hexenclub. Ein angesagtes Restaurant in der Winkelgasse in dem er mit Pansy verabredet war. Ganz wohl war ihm nicht dabei. Er wusste, dass er lieber mit Alex ausgegangen wäre, aber da musste er jetzt wohl durch.

Schon als er Pansy sah, hätte er sich am liebsten aus dem Staub gemacht, begab sich aber trotzdem zu ihr an den Tisch. Pansy hatte im Laufe der Jahre das Gesicht eines Windhunds bekommen und war der beste Beweis dafür, dass Geld eben keine Schönheit kaufen konnte.

Ihre neue Nase vielleicht schon, aber eben keine Ausstrahlung. Draco seufzte leise, als er an Alex denken musste.

Nachdem sie etwas zu Essen bestellt und höfliche Floskeln ausgetauscht hatten, brachte Pansy das Gespräch schnell zum Wesentlichen.

„Was ist los mit dir, Draco?" fragte sie mit einem falschen Lächeln. „Man sieht dich kaum noch in den angesagten Locations. Ich dachte, du lebst sehr dekadent seit dein Vater weg ist…"

Draco antwortete mit einem ebenso falschen Grinsen. Typisch, dachte er, als Tochter eines Todessers würde sie nie in den Mund nehmen, dass sein Vater in Askaban saß. Stattdessen tat sie lieber so, als wäre Lucius längere Zeit auf einer Geschäftsreise oder im Urlaub.

„Nun selbst ich kann nicht überall gleichzeitig sein, Pansy…Also mach dir da mal keine Sorgen…"

Sie gab sich damit zufrieden, obwohl sie Draco dabei argwöhnisch musterte. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie wohl lieber gehört, dass Draco pleite war und das ganze Geld seiner Familie verprasst hatte.

„Was sagst du eigentlich zu Alex Parker?" Als Draco den Namen hörte machte sein Herz einen kurzen Sprung. „Kaum zu glauben, oder? Sie ist tatsächlich eine Gryffindor und niemand wusste davon… Na ja, Dumbledore, der alte Kauz, wahrscheinlich schon… aber die haben das recht gut vertuscht…"

Draco wusste nicht so recht, was er antworten sollte, ohne sich zu verraten.

„Das interessiert mich ehrlich gesagt nicht wirklich."

Pansy schien wirklich sehr neugierig zu sein, was das betraf und ließ nicht locker.

„Aber du arbeitest doch im Ministerium. Da mußt du doch was gehört haben oder ihr über den Weg gelaufen sein…"

„Weißt du, Pansy, falls es dir entfallen sein sollte: Alex Parker ist eine Gryffindor und noch dazu eine gute Freundin von Potter… Also warum sollte ich mich überhaupt mit ihr abgeben?"

„Tsss", lachte sie ironisch, „also du bist immer noch der Alte, Draco."

Na das hoffe ich doch nicht, dachte er insgeheim.

„Mich würde ja nur mal interessieren, wie Parker zu ihrer Familientradition steht", bemerkte Pansy dann noch.

Bingo, dachte Draco und lieferte eine Antwort.

„Ich denke schon, dass sie traditionsbewusster denkt als manch anderer Gryffindor…"

„Und woher willst du das wissen, Draco, wenn Parker dir doch so völlig egal ist?" fragte sie sarkastisch.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich", gab er überheblich zurück und nippte an seinem Drink. „Sie lebt im Gegensatz zu ihren Eltern in unserer Welt. würde sie das tun, wenn ihr die Familie Gryffindor egal wäre? Sicher nicht. Wahrscheinlich hat sie nur darauf gewartet, dass jemand hinter ihr Geheimnis kommt…"

„Da könntest du Recht haben", meinte Pansy nachdenklich und stellte dann eine weitere wichtige Frage.

„Wie geht es eigentlich Rena?"

„Gut, soweit ich weiß. Wieso fragst du?" Nun wurde Draco klar, dass Pansy ebenfalls nicht nur zum Spaß hier war. Sie wollte ihn ausfragen und brauchte wohl Informationen. Genau wie er…

„Nun ich hab gehört, dass sie seit einigen Tagen verschollen ist und nicht in Hogwarts erschienen ist um zu unterrichten."

„Tatsächlich? Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen…"

„Ist aber so. Und ich dachte, du, als ihr bester Freund, wüsstest etwas darüber…"

Sie bedachte Draco mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.

„Glaub mir, Pansy", gab er aber nur zurück, „ich weiß nichts davon."

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm das abkaufte, aber danach sprachen sie jedenfalls nur noch über unwichtige Themen.

„Machs gut, Draco", verabschiedete sie sich irgendwann und er war froh, das überstanden zu haben.. „Und denk daran, die alten Slytherin Traditionen zu ehren. Vielleicht sehen wir uns dann ja bald schon wieder…"

Draco wusste nicht genau, was sie damit meinte, dachte sich aber seinen Teil. Wahrscheinlich hoffte sie immer noch darauf, dass er sich doch irgendwann den alten Idealen und Traditionen anschließen und in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten würde.

Eines war ihm jedenfalls klar: Sie war nicht mit ihm ausgegangen, um ihn anzumachen, denn dafür hatte sie sich viel zu sehr zurückgehalten…

Er war gar nicht lange zu Hause, als es plötzlich an seiner Tür klopfte. Da der Hauself nirgends in Sichtweite war, öffnete Draco selbst und sofort wurde ihm ein Zauberstab auf die Brust gesetzt. Fünf vermummte und völlig schwarz gekleidete Gestalten drängten ihn zurück in die Wohnung und platzierten ihn unsanft in einen seiner Sessel. Draco dachte gar nicht erst daran seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und verhielt sich ruhig.

Vier der Eindringlinge schwärmten aus um seine Wohnung auf den Kopf zu stellen und einer blieb um ihn zu bewachen.

„Wo ist sie?" Wurde er von einer unbekannten, dumpf klingenden Stimme gefragt und Draco hätte beinahe laut gelacht, weil diese Situation für ihn zu komisch war. Nie hätte er es für möglich gehalten, dass solche Leute mal bei ihm eindringen und ihn bedrohen würden. Es wäre wohl wahrscheinlicher gewesen, dass er zu diesen Leuten gehörte und sich ihnen angeschlossen hätte. Aber es hatte sich eben einiges verändert und er lebte sein eigenes Leben…

„Wer?" stellte er sich stattdessen dumm.

„Serena Moonfield! Wir wissen, dass sie sich versteckt, also wo ist sie?"

„Jedenfalls nicht hier!"

„Und wo?"

„Das weiß ich nicht", log er und hoffte, dass sie nicht auf die Idee kommen würden Legilimentik anzuwenden um seine Gedanken erkennen zu können.

Zum Glück kamen aber die anderen vier Vermummten zurück, weil sie ihre Suche abgeschlossen hatten.

„Sie ist nicht hier", erstattete einer Bericht und der Anführer trat dicht vor Draco.

„Hoffen wir mal für dich, dass wir nicht noch mal zurückkommen müssen", zischte er dann.

Die Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, aber nicht ohne eine weitere Drohung.

„Du solltest lieber wieder damit anfangen die alten Slytherin Traditionen zu ehren, Malfoy. Das wäre besser für dich… und deine Gesundheit."

Dann waren sie verschwunden und Draco atmete tief durch. Kurz dachte er drüber nach, ob sein Vater wohl früher auch auf diese Art Leute eingeschüchtert hatte und streckte sich dann auf seiner Couch aus. An Schlaf war für ihn nicht mehr zu denken und so lag er die ganze Nacht wach und dachte nach.

Wo hatte er sich da nur reingeritten? Denn mit diesen Leuten war ganz sicher nicht zu spaßen…

**Jakob**

Unweit des Dorfes Hogsmeade stand eine verlassene Hütte. Jeder kannte diese Hütte und die meisten Zauberer mieden sie. Keiner würde freiwillig einen Fuß in die heulende Hütte setzen.

Der perfekte Ort also, um seine Leute um sich zu versammeln.

Jakob Moonfield ging unruhig in einem Zimmer auf und ab. Die Tür hing windschief in den Angeln und quietschte bei jeder Bewegung. Durch die Ritzen in der Bretterwand heulte der Wind und brachte die Kälte mit hinein.

Jakob sah aus dem Fenster und wartete auf seine Leute. Er hatte sie ausgeschickt, um seine Tochter zu suchen und er hatte ihnen geraten zuerst bei Draco Malfoy zu suchen.

Wie konnte Serena ihn so hintergehen, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Vielleicht hätte er ihr die alten Slytherintraditionen etwas härter vermitteln sollen. Warum hatte er auch nur auf seine Frau Joanna gehört? Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, wäre Serena schon lange zu einem Todesser gemacht worden, doch Joanna hatte dies verhindert. Sie gehörte selbst nicht zu den Todessern, hatte sein Tun aber gebilligt und zumeist auch ignoriert.

Aber als die Zeit gekommen war, dass Serena ihr Mal bekommen sollte, hatte Jo sich das erste Mal gegen ihn aufgelehnt.

Sie wollte, dass ihre kleine Tochter in Frieden aufwachsen konnte und nicht unter der Schreckensherrschaft vom dunklen Lord.

Damals hatte er nachgegeben. Ja, dachte er verbittert, damals habe ich sie noch geliebt.

Doch in den letzten Jahren hatte er sich zusehends von ihr entfernt.

Mittlerweile fragte er sich, wie er sie jemals geliebt haben konnte. Eine Frau, der Macht nichts bedeutete. Aber was konnte er erwarten, schließlich war sie keine Slytherin. Sie war ja noch nichtmal in Hogwarts gewesen.

Aber ihre Schönheit hatte ihn damals verzaubert. Er war zu einem Schüleraustausch mit der Zaubererschule Schreckenstein in Deutschland gewesen. Dort hatte er sie kennengelernt. Mit ihren langen schwarzen Haaren und den strahlend blauen Augen war sie ihm sofort aufgefallen. Und er konnte sie für sich gewinnen und sie überreden, nach der Schule zu ihm nach England zu kommen. Es fiel ihr nicht schwer Deutschland den Rücken zu kehren, denn ihre Eltern lebten in Schottland. Kurz nachdem sie zu ihm gekommen war heiratete er sie und ein Jahr später kam Serena. Seine Tochter hatte die gleichen schwarzen Haare wie ihre Mutter und seine grünen Augen.

Allerdings fand er, im nachhinein betrachtet, dass sie zu viel vom Wesen ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte. Sie war viel zu sanft und aufgeschlossen, als dass sie sich mit Slytherin identifizieren konnte. Auch wenn der Hut sie dorthin gesteckt hatte, sie war einfach keine echte Slytherin. Jakob schnaubte bei dem Gedanken. Selbst der Versuch, sie mit dem Spross der einflussreichsten Zaubererfamilie, den Malfoys, zu verheiraten, war gescheitert.

Aber das spielte nun alles keine Rolle mehr. Er würde in die Fußstapfen des dunklen Lords treten und dann...

Er drehte sich um, als ein Todesser ins Zimmer kam.

„Habt ihr meine missratene Tochter gefunden?"

„Nein. Wir haben Malfoys Wohnung durchsucht, aber dort war sie nicht. Malfoy behauptet er weiß nicht wo sie ist..."

„Das habt ihr ihm ja wohl nicht geglaubt?"

„Natürlich nicht."

„Hm, lass seine Wohnung beobachten und beschattet ihn. Vielleicht macht er einen Fehler und führt uns zu ihr."

Der Todesser gab zweien seiner Kollegen einen Wink, die sich daraufhin auf den Weg zu Dracos Wohnung machten.

„Wie sieht es mit Askaban aus?" wechselte Jakob das Thema.

„Soweit ich weiß hält Malfoy sich bereit."

„Gut, ich brauche ihn an meiner Seite. Was konntet ihr über dieses Gerücht herausfinden, dass es einen Nachfahr von Gryffindor gibt?"

„Wir arbeiten noch dran."

„Dann seht zu, dass ihr schnell Kontakt aufnehmt."

„Parkinson ist dran."

„Gut." Jakob drehte sich wieder zum Fenster. Das Gespräch war beendet.

Nach einer Weile spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Arm, er wandte den Kopf und gewahr Narzissa Malfoy hinter sich.

„Bald", meinte er. „Wir haben Lucius bald rausgeholt."

„Das will ich ja auch hoffen. Und sorg dafür, dass der Name Malfoy wieder etwas wert ist!"

„Wie soll ich das anstellen? Indem ich alle umbringe, die über den Namen Malfoy lachen? Find dich damit ab Narzissa, Malfoys Ära ist vorbei. Und das hat er sich selbst zuzuschreiben."

„Und dabei hat er keine Sekunde an mich gedacht und was er mir damit antut", fauchte sie, warf ihr langes blondes Haar in den Nacken und stolzierte davon.

Jakob grinste ihr hinterher. Er kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie sich nicht länger mit Lucius abgeben würde. Solange er noch einen gewissen Einfluss in der Zaubererwelt gehabt hatte und ihr ein angenehmes Leben bereitet hatte, solange hatte sie nur Augen für ihn gehabt.

Doch dass der Name Malfoy nunmehr nur noch Schimpf und Schande bedeutete, damit kam sie nicht zurecht. Sie hatte sich schon zu sehr an das angenehme Leben gewöhnt, als dass sie es so schnell aufgeben würde.

Jakob schüttelte den Kopf. Frauen konnten ja so verschieden sein. Die einen waren auf echte Gefühle aus, die andern nur auf Macht und Geld und Narzissa gehörte eindeutig zur letzten Sorte.


	9. Chapter 9

**Draco**

Der Morgen dämmerte schon und Draco hatte immer noch kein Auge zugetan. Ich muß Serena warnen, dachte er. Doch da stellte sich schon das Problem. Seine Wohnung wurde bestimmt beobachtet. Er konnte also nicht einfach rausmarschieren. Die Gefahr, dass er die Todesser zu Alex und damit zu Serena führen würde war zu groß.

Ich muß mir was einfallen lassen.

Flohpulver war auch nicht möglich. Zum einen war Alex Kamin nicht ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen und zum anderen würden sie mit Sicherheit das Flohnetzwerk überwachen.

Aber er musste unbedingt zu Alex, um Serena und die anderen zu warnen.

Um besser nachdenken zu können ging er ins Bad um sich frisch zu machen. Er fluchte, als er sah, dass die Todesser nicht nur alles gründlich durchsucht hatten, sondern auch ein Schlachtfeld hinterlassen hatten. Doch er hatte jetzt nicht den Nerv dazu das Chaos zu beseitigen. Er spritzte sich ein wenig kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, musste es heute eben mal ohne Gel gehen.

Im Schlafzimmer verzichtete er darauf neue Sachen anzuziehen. Seine Besucher hatten alles achtlos aus den Schränken geworfen was nicht niet- und nagelfest war. Seufzend drehte er sich einmal im Kreis und gewahr in einer Ecke etwas, was ihn auf eine Idee brachte.

Er schnappte sich seinen Tarnumhang und verließ seine Wohnung.

Draußen schlug er den Weg zum Ministerium ein und es dauerte nicht lange, da sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, dass ihm jemand folgte. Wäre er nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, hätte er es nicht bemerkt, aber er wusste, worauf er zu achten hatte.

In der Winkelgasse angekommen, war er froh, als er sah, dass auch schon in den frühen Morgenstunden recht viel Betrieb herrschte. Er lief eine Weile ziellos umher und hoffte, dass er seinen Schatten so abhängen konnte. Dann huschte er in eine kleine Gasse und warf sich schnell den Tarnumhang über. Keine Sekunde später tauchte ein Mann auf und sah sich suchend um. Draco presste sich an die Hauswand und hielt den Atem an.

„Verdammter Mist!" fluchte der Kerl und sah sich suchend um. Dann lief er an Draco vorbei, die Gasse hinunter.

Draco atmete aus und beeilte sich die Winkelgasse hinter sich zu lassen. Er musste so schnell wie möglich zu Alex.

**Serena**

Am nächsten Morgen saßen Alex, Harry und ich beim Frühstück und warteten auf Draco.

Mordor hatte es sich über Alex Kamin gemütlich gemacht und wurde von Alex skeptisch beobachtet. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht an die Fledermaus gewöhnt, was mir ihre nächste Frage nur allzu deutlich zeigte.

„Er kackt mir ja nicht in die Wohnung, oder?"

„Wer? Harry? Oder Draco?" grinste ich und bekam von Harry einen Tritt gegen das Schienenbein.

„Nein, dein geflügelter Freund."

„Ach so, Mordor. Nee, der ist sauber. Nur wenn er jemanden nicht leiden kann, dann kann es vorkommen, dass er sich verewigt. Aber soweit ich das beurteilen kann, bist du außer Gefahr."

„Wie beruhigend."

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Terrassentür und wir zuckten alle zusammen. Doch draußen stand niemand, oder vielmehr konnten wir niemanden sehen.

Als es erneut klopfte, zogen wir alle unsere Zauberstäbe und Alex bewegte sich vorsichtig zur Tür. Dann öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt und schob ihren Stab durch.

„Wer da?"

„Ich bin es. Draco", ertönte eine genervte Stimme. „Verdammt Alex, lass mich rein."

Erleichtert öffnete Alex die Tür.

„Zieh die Vorhänge zu", erklang Dracos Stimme nun mitten im Raum.

„Aber..."

„Verdammt, tu was ich sage."

„Schon gut." Sie zog sämtliche Vorhänge vor die Fenster und erst, als alles dicht war, kam Draco unter einem Tarnumhang hervor.

„Was ist passiert?" wollte Harry wissen und sah Draco alarmiert an.

„Was tut der denn hier? Ist er bei dir eingezogen?" Draco war mehr als gereizt und das war kein gutes Zeichen.

„Na hör mal", ereiferte sich Harry. „Einer muß schließlich..."

„Jetzt haltet doch einfach mal eure Klappen", ging ich dazwischen. Langsam gingen mir die Sticheleien zwischen den beiden auf die Nerven. „Was ist passiert, Draco?"

„Sie waren gestern Abend bei mir. Haben dich gesucht und waren ziemlich sauer, als sie dich nicht gefunden haben. Sie lassen sogar meine Wohnung beobachten und mir ist jemand gefolgt."

„Haben sie..."

„Natürlich nicht. Ich bin ja nicht blöd, oder was meinst du, warum ich unter diesem Ding hier stecke?"

„Wahrscheinlich ist ihnen aufgefallen, dass ich nicht mehr in Hogwarts bin."

„Ja, sie sagten so etwas."

„Ich muß zurück nach Hogwarts", fasste ich einen Entschluss und stand auf.

„Du wirst nirgendwo hingehen", meinte Draco und sah mich streng an.

„Ich geb es ja nicht gerne zu, aber Malfoy hat recht", fiel Harry ein. „In Hogwarts bist du nicht sicher. Denk an Snape."

„Aber was soll ich denn machen? Wenn ich noch länger ohne eine Spur verschwunden bleibe, werden sie doch erst recht misstrauisch und denken, dass ich geplaudert habe."

„Aber dort wird es schwer werden, dich vor deinem Vater zu schützen." Harry fasste mich an den Schultern und sah mich eindringlich an. „Vor allem solange wir nicht wissen, was Snape für eine Rolle spielt."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er mir was antun würde."

„Bist du dir da so sicher? Immerhin wollte er dich ausspionieren."

„Wie dem auch sei, hier kann ich auch nicht bleiben. Wenn die Organisation tatsächlich Kontakt zu Alex aufnimmt, wäre es nicht sehr gut, wenn sie mich hier sehen. Außerdem muß ich auch an meine Schüler denken."

„Du solltest in dieser Situation zuerst an dich denken."

„Vergiss es Harry, du kannst mich nicht umstimmen."

„Mir gefällt es ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, dass du zurück nach Hogwarts gehst", schaltete Alex sich ein. „Aber ich versteh, warum du unbedingt zurück willst."

„Danke, Alex."

„Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Sprich mit meinem Onkel, er kann bestimmt dafür sorgen, dass Snape dir nichts anhaben kann."

„Gut, ich werde mit ihm reden. Obwohl ich immer noch nicht glaube, dass sie mir in Hogwarts etwas antun oder mich entführen würden. Dort sind einfach zu viele Leute."

„Sei mir nicht böse, Rena, aber mittlerweile traue ich deinem Vater alles zu", gab Draco zu bedenken und ich musste ihm leider zustimmen.

„Bleibt jetzt nur noch eine Frage." Harry sah mich immer noch skeptisch an und ich konnte sehen, dass er mit meine Entscheidung überhaupt nicht einverstanden war. „Wie schaffen wir Serena nach Hogwarts?"

„Ich bringe sie mit meinem Tarnumhang ins Ministerium und von da aus nehmen wir den Kamin", meinte Draco.

„Nein, Malfoy, ich werde das machen."

„Glaubst du etwa, ich kann nicht auf sie aufpassen, Potter?" fuhr Draco ihn gereizt an.

„Ich denke einfach, dass sie bei dir nicht mehr sicher ist, immerhin warst du der erste bei dem sie nach ihr gesucht haben", meinte Harry und hatte da gar nicht mal so unrecht.

„Sollte ihr was passieren..."

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Langsam wird's langweilig. Und spiel dich nicht so auf, du bist weder ihr Vater, noch ihr Bruder."

Draco ballte wütend die Fäuste und spießte Harry mit seinem Blick auf.

„Irgendwann, Potter... Irgendwann sprechen wir uns noch", versprach er ihm.

„Bestimmt, aber wie wäre es, wenn du mir jetzt deinen Tarnumhang ausleihen könntest. Ich habe meinen gerade zufällig nicht dabei."

„Vorsicht, Potter, treibs nicht zu weit." Wütend schleuderte Draco Harry seinen Tarnumhang entgegen und verzog sich grummelnd in die Küche.

„Seid vorsichtig", rief Alex uns noch hinterher.

Der Weg zum Ministerium verlief problemlos und auch hinein kamen wir ungesehen. Als wir in den Kamin kletterten zog Harry seinen Zauberstab.

„Man kann ja nie wissen."

Als wir in meiner Wohnung ankamen, warteten wir erst mal ein paar Minuten. Erst als alles ruhig blieb traten wir vorsichtig aus dem Kamin.

Ich brauchte mich gar nicht groß umzusehen, um zu wissen, dass jemand hier gewesen war.

„Sie waren hier, Harry", flüsterte ich und mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

„Bleib hier", gab er ebenso leise zurück und schlich dann mit gezücktem Stab durch meine Wohnung.

„Alles okay", gab er Entwarnung, als er zu mir zurückkehrte. „Nur dein Schlafzimmer sieht nicht gut aus."

„Oh mein Gott", entfuhr es mir, als ich das Durcheinander in meinem Schlafzimmer sah. Wirklich nichts stand mehr an seinem Platz und plötzlich fiel mir etwas auf. Es durchlief mich wie ein Schlag, als ich sah, dass etwas fehlte.

„Harry", krächzte ich.

„Was?" Er sah mich alarmiert an.

„Dein Umhang."

„Was ist damit?"

„Du hast ihn mir doch geliehen, weißt du noch? Bei unserem ersten Date."

„Ja, ich hatte ihn bei dir vergessen. Meine Güte, Serena, du bist ja ganz bleich geworden. Was ist denn los?"

„Er ist weg."

„Wie? Was meinst du?"

„Ich hatte ihn dort auf den Stuhl gelegt und er ist nicht mehr da."

„Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein. Sieh dir mal das Chaos an, er ist bestimmt dazwischen gekommen."

„Nein", flüsterte ich. „Wir können gerne suchen, aber ich sage dir, wir werden ihn nicht finden."

Nach einer Viertelstunde hatte wir das ganze Zimmer durchwühlt.

„Was habe ich dir gesagt? Weg."

„Aber was wollen die mit meinem Umhang?"

„Verdammt Harry! Begreifst du es nicht? Die werden sich natürlich fragen, was ein Gryffindorumhang bei mir in der Wohnung zu suchen hat. Und wenn Severus wirklich mit denen unter einer Decke steckt, dann wird er nur eins und eins zusammenzählen müssen, um zu wissen, was los ist. Und ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie mein Vater darauf reagiert. Wenn du Pech hast, rückst du auf seiner Liste an die erste Stelle."

„Ein Grund mehr, dich hier nicht alleine zu lassen", lächelte Harry grimmig.

**Jakob**

„Was ist das?"

„Das haben wir in der Wohnung deiner Tochter gefunden."

„Einen Umhang? Ich bitte euch!"

„Sieh ihn dir genauer an, er gehört bestimmt nicht deiner Tochter."

Jakob seufzte und sah sich den Umhang genauer an, doch plötzlich stutzte er.

„Gryffindor?"

„Ja, der Umhang gehört einem Gryffindor." Der Todesser wich zurück, denn in Jakobs Augen blitzte es gefährlich auf. Ein guter Zeitpunkt zum Rückzug.

„Was hat er bei meiner Tochter verloren?"

„Ich denke, dass kann ich dir erklären, Jakob."

„Severus?" Jakob wandte sich erstaunt um. Mit Severus Snape hatte er nicht so bald gerechnet.

„Dieser Umhang gehört mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit Harry Potter."

„Was? Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?"

Snape berichtete von seiner Begegnung mit Harry in Serenas Wohnung. „Ich habe seine Erklärung nicht wirklich geglaubt", schloss er seinen Bericht.

„So sieht es also aus", meinte Jakob daraufhin, aber mehr zu sich selbst. „Sie hat sich gegen mich gewandt... wegen Potter." Er zweifelte keine Sekunde an Snapes Schlussfolgerung, denn dieser war ein guter Beobachter.

„Schön, das ändert aber nichts an unseren Plänen. Aber diesen Potter werde ich mir persönlich vornehmen."

**Alex**

Ich atmete tief durch und ging dann zu Draco in die Küche. Mürrisch sah er mich an und ließ sich auf den nächst besten Stuhl fallen.

„Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie du es nur all die Jahre mit Potter aushalten konntest..."

„Oh ich wette, er sagt genau das Gleiche über dich zu Serena", entgegnete ich grinsend.

Dann sah ich auf meine Wanduhr.

„Wir müssen ebenfalls ins Ministerium. Du musst zur Arbeit und ich werde mit Moody sprechen. Außerdem wird es wohl Zeit, dass ich als echte Gryffindor in Erscheinung trete. Was soll ich denn jetzt eigentlich sagen?"

„Sag irgendwas in die Richtung, dass du stolz bist auf die lange Ahnenreihe und Tradition deiner Familie... und vielleicht wäre es noch gut, deine Reinblütigkeit zu betonen. Darauf springen die bestimmt an. Hast du eigentlich auch einen Tarnumhang, den du mir leihen könntest? Wäre nicht gut, wenn man uns zusammen sieht..."

„Oh ja. Ich such ihn mal."

Kurz darauf kehrte ich mit meinem Tarnumhang zurück und warf ihn Draco zu.

„Aber sei vorsichtig damit. Das ist ein altes Gryffindor Erbstück..."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete den Umhang in seiner Hand. Das Gryffindor Familienwappen war eindeutig darauf auszumachen.

„Keine Sorge. Der ist bei mir in guten Händen..."

„Wie war eigentlich dein Date mit Pansy?" fragte ich dann etwas bissiger, als ich eigentlich klingen wollte.

„Erstens: Es war kein Date. Und zweitens: Höre ich da etwa den Anflug von Eifersucht in deiner Stimme?"

Natürlich feixte er wieder und ich warf ihm nur einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Wie mir scheint, sind die schon an dir interessiert. Pansy war ganz scharf auf Informationen aus dem Ministerium über dich. Die sind sich wahrscheinlich nicht sicher, ob sie mit dir in Kontakt treten sollen... vor allem da du ja Aurorin wirst."

„Mmh", machte ich nur nachdenklich, „also abwarten..."

„Allerdings. Auf jeden Fall bin ich mir sicher, dass die Parkinsons da schon bis zum Hals mit drinstecken."

„Und was ist mit dir?" fragte ich dann leise.

„Die haben mich bedroht und wollten mich wohl dazu überreden, es mir anders zu überlegen und wieder den alten Slytherin Traditionen zu frönen. Allerdings habe ich mich entgegen meiner Familientradition schon anders entschieden..."

„Ich hoffe, du machst das nicht nur wegen mir..."

Jetzt lachte Draco herzlich auf.

„Hast du denn all die Jahre gar nichts über Slytherins gelernt? Wir würden nie etwas völlig uneigennütziges tun."

„Ich gebs auf. Aber du kannst stolz auf dich sein…", meinte ich dann, als er mich in seine Arme zog.

„Danke."

„Denn wer hätte gedacht, dass aus diesem hinterhältigem Frettchen doch irgendwann ein netter Kerl wird…"

Ich grinste breit.

„Das nimmst du zurück!"

„Was? Die Sache mit dem Frettchen? Moody und Harry lachen heute noch darüber…"

„Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber ich meinte die Sache mit dem netten Kerl. Denn ich bin ganz und gar nicht nett…"

„Oh, das sehe ich aber anders."

Er küsste mich sanft und nur ungern trennte ich mich wieder von Draco.

„ Wir müssen los…und bei Gelegenheit musst du mir dieses ganze Slytherin Gedankending mal erklären..."

Zum allerersten Mal fühlte ich mich unwohl, als ich durch die Winkelgasse zum Ministerium lief. Ich hatte das eindeutige Gefühl, dass die Leute mich anstarrten und hinter meinem Rücken anfingen zu tuscheln.

Vor dem Ministerium passierte dann auch genau das, was ich befürchtet hatte: Ich traf auf eine Meute Journalisten, die sich dort schon auf die Lauer gelegt hatten.

Sofort wurde ich mit dutzenden von Fragen bestürmt und ich fühlte mich reichlich unwohl in meiner Haut. Dennoch wusste ich, dass ich nicht darum herum kommen würde, einen Kommentar abzugeben.

„Miss Gryffindor…!"

„Miss Parker…!"

Ich wurde mit dutzenden verschiedener Namen angesprochen, aber eine bestimmte Stimme konnte ich eindeutig ausmachen: Rita Kimmkorn.

Sie schrie schon fast um ihre Kollegen zu übertönen.

„Miss Parker oder sollte ich besser Gryffindor sagen…? Was sagen sie dazu, dass ihr Geheimnis gelüftet wurde und warum hat sich ihre Familie all die Jahre versteckt… selbst als die magische Welt ihre Hilfe gebraucht hätte."

Ich war schon auf der Treppe, die zur Eingangstür führte und drehte mich nun noch mal um.

Das erzeugte ein gespanntes Schweigen und ich war mir sicher, dass mir so ein guter Auftritt sicher war.

Mein Vater hatte mir irgendwann mal beigebracht, dass ein dramatischer Auftritt besonders wichtig war, wenn man eigentlich gar nicht viel zu sagen hatte. Und so war es ja auch.

„Nun, damit sie auch alle etwas zu schreiben haben für die morgigen Zeitungsausgaben: Ja, es stimmt, dass ich eine Gryffindor bin", begann ich dann und ein Raunen ging durch die versammelte Meute.

„Meine Familie hatte allerdings ihre Gründe, nicht in Erscheinung zu treten, die ich ihnen aber nicht erläutern werde. Das geht niemand etwas an. Allerdings möchte ich noch hinzufügen, dass ich stolz bin auf die lange, reinblütige Tradition meiner Familie und mein Erbe sehr ernst nehme. Wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen wollen…"

Damit verschwand ich im Ministerium und atmete tief durch. Ohne Umschweife suchte ich Moody auf, der mich nur schief angrinste.

„Gar nicht so einfach, was? Miss Gryffindor…"

„Sehr witzig", grummelte ich und ließ mich in einen Sessel fallen, der in unserer Abteilung stand. „Ich hoffe nur, die haben das gefressen."

„Natürlich haben sie das", war sich Moody sicher. „Ich habe auch schon mit den Ministern gesprochen und ihnen erklärt, was es mit dir auf sich hat."

„Was? Was ist, wenn einer von denen auch mit drinhängt?"

„Natürlich hab ich denen nur das nötigste erzählt. Von der neuen Organisation, Serena, Harry und Malfoy wissen sie nichts. Hab ihnen nur berichtet, dass rauskommen wird, dass du eine Gryffindor bist. Wie verhält sich Malfoy eigentlich? Ich traue ihm nämlich ganz und gar nicht."

Ich seufzte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn. Er ist auf unserer Seite und hilft uns. Glaub mir..."

„Und was macht dich da so sicher?"

„Ich weiß es einfach, okay. Also vertrau mir..."

Moody sah mich schräg an. Scheinbar dachte er sich seinen Teil, aber er bohrte nicht weiter nach.

„Na gut. Aber ganz geheuer ist mir seine Wandlung nicht. Du weißt ja, immer..."

„...wachsam. Ja, ich weiß. Aber kommt es dir nicht in den Sinn, dass er vielleicht wirklich einfach gar kein so übler Kerl ist. Du darfst nicht immer nur das Schlechteste von den Leuten denken..."

„Das ist aber das, was am offensichtlichsten ist. Hätte nicht erwartet, dass gerade du Malfoy in Schutz nimmst..."

Darauf antwortete ich lieber nichts, sondern wechselte das Thema.

„Und was machen wir jetzt? Wie werden die wohl Kontakt aufnehmen?"

„Wahrscheinlich werden die dich erst noch überwachen und beobachten und dann werden sie schon kommen", vermutete Moody.

„Sicher?"

„Zu denken wie schwarze Magier ist schließlich schon seit Jahrzehnten mein Beruf. Außerdem hab ich da noch was für euch: Professor Dumbledore lädt alle ehemaligen Schüler nach Hogwarts ein um sich die letzten beiden entscheidenden Quidditchspiele um den Hauspokal anzusehen. Das heißt, es wird für euch einfacher in Kontakt zu bleiben und wir bieten der Organisation die Gelegenheit sich mit dir in Verbindung zu setzen. Außerdem könnt ihr so ein Auge auf Serena haben..."

„Und Snape."

„Und Snape. Dem hab ich auch noch nie über den Weg getraut..."

„Das heißt also, wir sollen alle nach Hogwarts reisen."

„Genau."

Moody trug mir auf, den anderen davon zu berichten und als ich das Büro wieder verließ, fühlte ich mich schon etwas wohler. Der Gedanke, dass ich die nächsten Wochen nicht weit von Draco getrennt leben würde, jagte mir einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken.

**Lucius**

Lucius Malfoy saß in seiner kalten Zelle und dachte nach. Seit dem Zwischenfall mit Serena und Jakob Moonfields Brief hatte er eigentlich nichts anderes mehr getan.

Jakob hatte ihm versprochen ihn aus Askaban zu befreien und der Gedanke war natürlich verlockend für Lucius. Allerdings hatte Jakob auch von einer neuen Verschwörung berichtet und davon geschwärmt, dass er die Fehler des dunklen Lords nicht wiederholen würde.

Dass er wüsste, wie man die alten Werte wieder verbreiten könnte und dass er den Reinblütern zu neuer, alter Macht verhelfen würde.

Seitdem Lucius aber in Askaban saß, hatte er viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt und sich mehr als einmal gefragt, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass ein Malfoy hier einsitzen musste.

Wieso hatte er sich damals dem dunklen Lord angeschlossen und alles für die Idee aufgegeben, die alten Traditionen und Werte durchzusetzen?

Mittlerweile hatte sich Lucius aber dazu entschieden, dass er sich nicht noch einmal von den fixen Ideen eines Besessenen blenden lassen würde. Ihm war klar, dass er bisher Glück gehabt hatte.

Er war nur in Askaban gelandet.

Andere Todesser hatten nicht so viel Glück gehabt und waren im Kampf mit Auroren getötet worden.

Und er war sich sicher, dass die Auroren diesmal nicht so zimperlich mit den Anhängern einer neuen, verbotenen Organisation umgehen würden.

Trotzdem wartete er darauf, ob jemand kommen würde um ihn zu befreien, denn er wusste, dass er einiges gut zu machen hatte. Dabei dachte er vor allem an Draco und hoffte inständig, dass sein Sohn nicht schon dabei war die gleichen Fehler zu machen wie sein Vater...

Lucius seufzte, als er daran dachte, dass alles auch hätte anders kommen können…

Wäre er vielleicht mit Anna zusammengeblieben, hätte sie einen positiven Einfluss auf Draco haben können, den er selbst als Vater jahrelang hatte vermissen lassen.

Aber er hatte sich anders entscheiden müssen. Nicht dass er eine große Wahl gehabt hätte. Das Risiko, dass Narzissa ihre Drohungen wahr gemacht hätte, und Anna etwas angetan hätte, war einfach zu groß gewesen. Und so hatte er seine Muggelfreundin aufgeben und zurück zu seiner herrischen Frau gehen müssen…

**Serena**

„Harry, verstehst du es denn nicht?" verzweifelt sah ich ihn an. „Du kannst nicht hier bei mir bleiben. Solange sie noch nicht sicher davon ausgehen können, dass wir etwas miteinander zu tun haben, solange sollten wir uns nicht öffentlich zusammen zeigen."

„Aber du bist hier nicht sicher", versuchte er einzuwenden, doch ich unterbrach ihn.

„Es wird keiner wagen, mich in der Schule anzugreifen und schon gar nicht Severus. Er ist hier immerhin noch Lehrer."

Eine Eule unterbrach unsere Diskussion. Sie landete auf meinem Bett und streckte mir ihren Fuß entgegen.

Ich nahm ihr den Brief ab und sie flatterte davon.

„Ist von Dumbledore", meinte ich zu Harry, als ich den Brief gelesen hatte. „Wir sollen in sein Büro kommen."

„Wir?"

„Ja, wir. Hier steht ich soll dich mitbringen."

Auf dem Weg zu Dumbledore waren wir froh, dass uns niemand begegnete. In seinem Büro angekommen begrüßte er Harry freudig.

„Schön, dass du hier bist, dass erspart mir eine Eule."

„Ach ja?" fragte Harry gedehnt und wusste nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte, doch Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm vergnügt zu.

„Ich hatte gestern einen interessanten Besuch von Alastor Moody", erklärte er dann. „Und ich muß sagen, dass es mich ziemlich beunruhigt, was er mir berichtet hat. Anscheinend haben wir uns geirrt, als wir dachten, die Gefahr um Voldemort wäre gebannt. Und es tut mir leid, dass sich ausgerechnet dein Vater dazu auserkoren hat, Voldemorts Werk weiterzuführen."

„Dann können Sie ihr ja auch deutlich machen, dass es keine gute Idee ist, wenn sie wieder in Hogwarts wohnt. Hier wird er sie ja wohl zuerst suchen", wandte sich Harry aufgeregt an Dumbledore. „Zumindest sollte sie nicht allein sein."

„Du bist also der Meinung, jemand sollte auf Serena aufpassen?"

„Ganz genau."

„Und du meinst damit nicht zufällig dich selbst?" Ich sah wie es in Dumbledores Augen belustigt aufblitzte, er wusste anscheinend schon Bescheid.

„Wie?" Harry sah ihn verwirrt an und zog es dann vor besser nicht zu antworten.

„Ach ja, wie ihr wisst stehen noch zwei letzte Spiele um den Quidditchhauspokal aus", wechselte Dumbledore abrupt das Thema. „Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw und Slytherin gegen Huffelpuff. Dazu habe ich alle Ehemaligen eingeladen. Du siehst Harry, du hast dir einen Weg gespart. Für euch gibt es natürlich Gästezimmer in den jeweiligen Häusern. Auch für dich Harry", fügte er mit Nachdruck hinzu, als Harry etwas erwidern wollte. „Aber was du mit deiner Zeit hier anfängst bleibt dir überlassen."

Damit war Harry entlassen. Ich wollte ihm nach draußen folgen, als Dumbledore mich zurückhielt.

„Hast du noch einen Moment, Serena?"

„Ja."

„Es muß schwer für dich sein, dass dein Vater sich so verändert hat. Aber sei dir eins gewiss, wir werden dafür sorgen, dass er dir nichts anhaben kann."

„Danke", brachte ich hervor und spürte schon wieder einen Kloß im Hals, der immer kam, wenn ich an meinen Vater dachte.

„Das kannst du auch Harry sagen, dann macht er sich vielleicht nicht mehr so viele Sorgen um dich", meinte Dumbledore beiläufig.

„Äh... ja." Da Dumbledore nichts weiter sagte, verließ ich sein Büro und traf Harry draußen an.

„Was wollte er noch von dir?" wollte er wissen.

„Sie passen auf mich auf und du brauchst dir nicht so viele Sorgen machen."

„Trotzdem fühle ich mich bei dem Gedanken, dass Snape in deiner Nähe herumschleicht nicht wohl."

„Ich hab dir doch schon vorhin versucht zu erklären, dass er mir hier nichts antun wird", seufzte ich. Irgendwie war es süß von ihm, dass er sich solche Sorgen machte, doch langsam ging er mir damit auf die Nerven. Ich war schließlich kein kleines Kind und konnte auf mich selbst aufpassen.

Am nächsten Tag hatten die ersten Klassen bei mir Zaubertränkeunterricht. Harry hatte sich gestern Abend nur ungern auf den Weg in den Gryffindor-Turm gemacht.

Ich suchte meine Sachen zusammen und machte mich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Vor der Tür zum Klassenzimmer wurde ich von Severus abgefangen.

„Die verlorene Tochter kehrt also wieder heim", begrüße er mich und musterte mich aus zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Was heißt hier verloren? Ich musste kurzfristig zu einem Seminar, da konnte ich mich nicht von jedem verabschieden", log ich und versuchte meiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben.

„Und, waren auf diesem Seminar auch... Auroren?"

„Warum sollten sie? War schließlich eins für Lehrer."

„Und warum wurde ich dann nicht über dieses _Seminar_ informiert?"

„Hör zu, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit mit dir über meine Lehrerkarriere und über Seminare zu diskutieren. Meine Schüler warten schon." Damit ließ ich ihn stehen und eilte fluchtartig ins Klassenzimmer. Ich schlug die Tür hinter mir etwas fester als beabsichtigt zu und lehnte mich dagegen. Severus hatte mich ausfragen wollen, das war klar. Deshalb auch die Frage mit den Auroren. Er hatte wissen wollen, ob ich jemandem etwas erzählt hatte. Aber ob er meine Ausrede glaubte, war zweifelhaft. Ich atmete tief durch und begann mit meinem Unterricht.

**Snape**

Snape zuckte kurz zusammen, als die Tür hinter Serena zuknallte. Und einen Herzschlag lang starrte er die Tür erschrocken an. Doch er hatte sich schnell wieder in der Gewalt und sein Gesicht zeigte wie gewöhnlich keine Gefühlsregung.

Warum hatte sie auch zurückkommen müssen? Nun hat er keine Wahl mehr. Tief im Inneren hatte er gehofft, dass Serena nicht mehr auftauchen würde. Doch so musste er tun, was er gezwungen war zu tun.

Er wartete bis es dunkel war und alle Schüler und Ehemaligen in ihren Häusern waren. Snape verfluchte Dumbledore dafür, dass er so viele Leute nach Hogwarts eingeladen hatte. So wurde es für ihn noch schwieriger sich nachts zur heulenden Hütte zu schleichen.

Er war gerade im Begriff die Schule zu verlassen, als er hinter sich eine bekannte Stimme vernahm.

„Ah, Professor Snape. So spät noch unterwegs?"

Snape fuhr herum und sah Draco Malfoy, lässig an eine Säule gelehnt.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht?" gab er abweisend zurück.

„Hey", Malfoy stieß sich von der Säule ab und kam ein paar Schritte auf Snape zu. „Schon vergessen, ich bin auch Slytherin und ich verrate Sie ganz bestimmt nicht. Sie wissen schon... geheimes Training... für morgen." Er grinste.

„Äh... ja. Ich bin sehr daran interessiert, dass wir den Pokal gewinnen."

„Klar, wer nicht. Ach, Snape..." Malfoys Tonfall änderte sich schlagartig und er kam noch ein paar Schritte näher, sodass er nun ganz nah vor Snape stand. Da er fast einen Kopf größer als sein ehemaliger Lehrer war, sah er auf Snape hinab und funkelte ihn an. „Wenn Sie Rena auch nur ein Haar krümmen, dann mache ich Sie fertig." Er gab Snape einen kleinen Stoß vor die Brust, dann wandte er sich um und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang Richtung Slytherin.

„Vergib mir, Serena", murmelte Snape, dann nahm er seinen ursprünglichen Weg wieder auf.

**Serena**

„Was hast du getan?" entgeistert sah ich Draco an. Er und Alex waren heute morgen nach Hogwarts gekommen und jetzt saß ich mit ihm im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum.

„Ach verdammt! Als ich ihn gesehen habe, da ist einfach eine Sicherung bei mir durchgebrannt. Aber so wie er sich davon geschlichen hat, wollte er bestimmt zu deinem Vater."

„Na super. Und dem erzählt er natürlich sofort von deinem Auftritt. Wir können ihm auch gleich ne Eule schicken. Hey Dad, ich hab allen von deinen Plänen erzählt. Ach übrigens ich bin wieder in Hogwarts, kannst mich also gleich umbringen."

Ich hatte mich in Rage geredet und immer wenn ich wütend war, konnte ich nicht still sitzen bleiben.

Draco beobachtete mein herumgetigere eine Weile, dann stand er auf und fasste mich bei den Schultern.

„Rena, dein Vater ist nicht blöd. Vielleicht durchgeknallt, aber nicht blöd. Er wird sich schon denken, dass du etwas erzählt hast. Zumindest mir, oder was meinst du, warum er seine Leute sofort zu mir geschickt hat. Weil er damit rechnet, dass du es mir erzählt hast. Und es ist besser, wenn Snape weiß, dass ich ein Auge auf ihn habe."

„Ach Draco, ich weiß gar nicht mehr wo mir der Kopf steht. Jedes Mal, wenn ich durch die Gänge laufe zucke ich beim kleinsten Geräusch zusammen. Ständig drehe ich mich um, in der Erwartung, dass einer von Vaters Leuten hinter mir steht."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Alex wird ihn zur Strecke bringen, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Du liebst sie wirklich, stimmts?"

„Hm, ich denke schon." Sein Blick verklärte sich und er sah plötzlich richtig liebenswert aus.

„Das steht dir", neckte ich ihn.

„Was?"

„Das Verliebtsein."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Allerdings, das macht dich gleich viel liebenswerter."

„Was soll das denn heißen?" Spielerisch drohte er mir mit dem Finger. „Ein Malfoy und liebenswert, wie kommst du auf so was?"

„Na, ich dachte, du hättest die neue Ära Malfoy eingeläutet?"

„Allerdings, aber... liebenswert?"

„Alex sieht das bestimmt so."

„Ich glaube, Alex sieht mich eher als ausdauernd, attraktiv, männlich, unwiderstehlich... soll ich weiter machen?"

„Schon gut, schon gut", lachte ich. „Ich will das alles gar nicht wissen."

„Na, immerhin hab ich dich zum lachen gebracht, auch wenn ich es todernst meinte."

„Ich glaube, ich gehe besser schlafen. Morgen spielt Slytherin gegen Huffelpuff, da will ich fit sein."

Ich war schon auf dem Weg nach draußen, als Draco mich noch mal zurückhielt.

„Rena?"

„Ja?"

„Was ist mit Potter?"

„Was soll mit Harry sein?"

„Ich will nicht, dass er dir weh tut."

„Harry würde mir niemals weh tun. Warum kannst du es nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass wir zusammen sind?"

Darauf antwortete Draco nicht und ich verließ seufzend den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es würde wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile dauern, bis Draco sich an Harry gewöhnt hatte.

Vor meiner Wohnung traf ich auf Harry.

„Harry? Was machst du denn noch hier?"

Er antwortete nicht, sondern gab mir statt dessen einen langen Kuss.

„Ich hab dich vermisst. Kann ich noch mit rein kommen?"

„Klar. Du kannst auch gerne bleiben", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr und er grinste breit.

Ich führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer und ließ mich von ihm widerstandslos aufs Bett ziehen, nachdem er erst sich und dann mich komplett entkleidet hatte.

Wir kuschelten uns unter die Decke und bei seinen Berührungen vergaß ich alle Ängste und schlimmen Gedanken. Meine Hände streichelten über seinen Körper und als ich eine bestimmte Stelle liebkoste stöhnte er leise auf. Nach einer Weile hielt er meine Hand fest und sah mir tief in die Augen, dann zog er mich eng an sich und ich genoß es ihn zu spüren.

Etwas später lagen wir aneinandergekuschelt unter der Decke und ich erzählte ihm, was ich von Draco erfahren hatte.

„Was?" Er richtete sich auf und fuhr sich durch die verstrubbelten Haare. „Malfoy hat sie ja nicht mehr alle. Dadurch hat er dich noch mehr in Gefahr gebracht."

„Harry, bitte." Ich zog ihn wieder zurück. „Du kannst dich gerne über Draco aufregen, aber nicht jetzt okay?"

„Hm, du hast recht. Aber der bekommt morgen was von mir zu hören."

„Harry!"

„Schon gut, ich sag ja nichts mehr."

**Snape**

In der heulenden Hütte angekommen berichtete Snape Jakob, dass Serena wieder in Hogwarts war.

„Schön, dann habe ich doch gleich einen neuen Auftrag für dich, mein guter Severus. Sorg dafür, dass wir sie uns schnappen können. Und diesen Malfoyspross am besten gleich mit."

„Aber Jakob..." Snape verstummte, als Jakob ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

„Willst du mir etwa widersprechen, Severus? Du weißt, dass das keine gute Idee ist. Du wirst mir meine Tochter und Malfoys Sohn bringen. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja."

„Na bitte, es geht doch. Dann brauche ich dich ja nicht daran zu erinnern, was für dich auf dem Spiel steht, wenn du meine Anweisungen nicht befolgst... " Jakobs Stimme war kalt wie Eis und er stellte mit Befriedigung fest, dass Snape um einige Nuancen blasser geworden war.

„Schön, ich sehe, wir verstehen uns. Und solange du dich nicht widersetzt, ist dein kleines Geheimnis bei mir sicher aufgehoben. Und jetzt geh!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Alex**

Am nächsten Morgen traf ich auf Harry im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und mit einem:

„Wir müssen uns mal unterhalten", zog er mich zur Seite.

Ich wusste, dass konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten... und es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es wieder mal um Draco ging.

Natürlich hatte ich Recht, als Harry sich darüber aufregte, dass Draco gestern Nacht Snape angefahren hatte.

„Du solltest deinem Freund mal klar machen, dass er sich zurückhalten soll. Er bringt Serena nur noch mehr in Gefahr", ereiferte er sich leise.

„Und du solltest aufpassen, dass dich niemand mit ihr erwischt, Harry. Oder wo warst du heute Nacht?" überging ich seinen Kommentar.

Er sagte nichts mehr sondern grummelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin.

„Wir sollten uns außerdem langsam auf den Weg machen. Das Quidditchspiel beginnt bald", unterbrach ich sein Gemurmel.

„Okay, du hast Recht. Geh schon mal vor. Ich will mich noch umziehen."

Also machte ich mich alleine auf den Weg durch die leeren Gänge, denn die meisten Schüler und Ehemaligen waren schon draußen.

Ich war in Gedanken versunken, als ich plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir vernahm.

„Ganz alleine unterwegs, Miss Gryffindor?"

Ich fuhr herum und erkannte Draco, der lässig an einer Steinsäule lehnte und breit grinste.

„Meine Güte, hast du mich erschreckt", maulte ich, da ich gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass ich an ihm vorbeigelaufen war.

Er sah sich kurz um, kam dann auf mich zu und begrüßte mich mit einem flüchtigen Kuss.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er schon länger dort auf mich gewartet.

„Bist du verrückt?" fuhr ich ihn leise an. „Wenn uns jemand sieht..."

„Ich weiß", meinte er gedehnt. „Aber die sind alle schon draußen..."

„Trotzdem... Harry ist sowieso schon tierisch sauer auf dich wegen der Sache mit Snape. Und er kommt hier gleich sicher noch vorbei..."

„War ja klar, dass er wieder gleich gepetzt hat", murrte er. „Bist du etwa seiner Meinung?"

„Ehrlich gesagt", druckste ich herum, „ja...Du solltest da lieber deinen Mund halten. Die haben dich sowieso schon im Visier und du solltest sie nicht noch reizen."

„Meinen Mund halten? Rena ist für mich wie eine Schwester. Ich will nicht, dass ihr etwas zustößt..."

Es wunderte mich immer wieder Draco so reden zu hören. Scheinbar hatte er doch eine sanfte und gefühlvolle Seite, die er aber nur selten zeigte. In meinen Augen machte diese ihn aber nur noch attraktiver...

„Damit hilfst du ihr aber nicht wirklich, Draco... und ich will nicht, dass du dich auch noch in Gefahr bringst. Denn dann haben Harry und ich alle Hände voll zu tun..."

Ich versuchte ihn mit einem Grinsen wieder aufzumuntern, aber er sah verlegen zu Boden. Scheinbar hatte er eingesehen, dass ich Recht hatte.

Gerade wollte ich ihm näher kommen, als ich Schritte im Gang hörte und ich sah an Draco vorbei, um zu erkennen, wer da wohl kam. Erschrocken stellte ich dann fest, wer es war.

„Beleidige mich", zischte ich Draco zu und er sah mich verwirrt an.

„Was?"

„Na los... so wie früher..."

„Aber was soll ich denn sagen?" fragte er verzweifelt und ich wusste, dass es bald zu spät sein würde.

Ich hatte nur eine rettende Idee.

„Verzeih mir", meinte ich leise.

Dann holte ich aus und verpasste ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige.

Ich hatte mich schon bemüht nicht allzu fest zuzuschlagen, aber Draco sah mich dennoch erschrocken an und hielt sich seine Wange, die sofort eine leicht rote Färbung annahm.

Meine Finger hatten einen deutlichen Abdruck hinterlassen.

„Wofür war das denn?" fuhr er mich nun an und endlich wirkte es authentisch.

„Du bist immer noch der gleiche, arrogante Mistkerl!" ereiferte ich mich, machte dann kehrt und ließ ihn stehen.

Ich hoffte inständig, dass er mir das nicht allzu übel nahm.

**Draco**

Draco hielt sich seine Wange und starrte Alex hinterher. Aber als plötzlich die Parkinsons neben ihm standen, verstand er.

„Ah Draco... Wie schön sie mal wieder zu treffen... ganz schön giftig, die Kleine, was?" bemerkte Richard Parkinson mit einem Anflug von Schadenfreude in der Stimme und Pansy grinste spöttisch.

„Allerdings."

Draco begrüßte beide höflich und rieb sich dann seine Wange.

Es war ihm etwas unangenehm dort mit den beiden alleine zu stehen, da er sich nicht sicher war, was Parkinson senior wusste oder im Schilde führte.

Dann atmete er allerdings innerlich auf, als er Harry ebenfalls den Gang entlang kommen sah.

Wahrscheinlich war er noch nie zuvor so froh gewesen ihn zu sehen.

Harry betrachtete die Gruppe argwöhnisch und wechselte nur einen kurzen Blick mit Draco.

Als er die Gruppe erreichte, verlangsamte er seinen Schritt und suchte nach einer passenden Bemerkung... bis ihm der Handabdruck auf Dracos linker Wange auffiel.

„Wer hat dir denn eine verpasst, Malfoy?" fragte er dann schadenfroh und dazu musste er nicht mal großartig schauspielern.

„Wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Potter!" stieg Draco darauf ein.

„Och, ich meine ja nur... hätte demjenigen gerne einen Dankesbrief geschickt..."

„Ein Brief ist dazu kaum nötig, Potter. Das war nämlich deine Gryffindorfreundin Parker!"

Harry hätte beinahe losgelacht. Konnte Malfoy sich nichts Besseres einfallen lassen? Doch dann blieb ihm das Lachen im Hals stecken, als er merkte, dass Draco es wohl todernst meinte. In Harry keimte ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer auf. Vielleicht hatte Alex ihn doch endlich wieder zum Teufel gejagt...

Er grinste breit.

„Das kann ich mir bei Alex gar nicht vorstellen..."

„Oh doch. Scheinbar denkt sie, als Erbin von Gryffindor kann sie sich alles erlauben... Miststück..."

Harry konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Draco beinahe an dem Wort erstickte und funkelte diesen böse an.

„Pass bloß auf, was du sagst, Malfoy!"

Seine Hand wanderte langsam Richtung Zauberstab und Draco wurde klar, dass er wohl überzeugend genug geklungen hatte.

Schließlich ging Mr. Parkinson dazwischen.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Drohungen hier angebracht sind, Mr. Potter."

Er klang ruhig. Gefährlich ruhig und Harry kannte diese Art von drohendem Unterton nur zu gut.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns jetzt alle das Quidditchspiel ansehen", fuhr Parkinson dann an Draco und Pansy gewandt fort. „Deswegen sind wir ja schließlich hier..."

Er bedeutete ihnen zu gehen und die drei ließen Harry stehen.

Dieser wartete noch einen Augenblick und musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken, dass Slytherins gegen Gryffindors scheinbar auf jeden Fall zusammenhielten, auch wenn sie sich sonst uneinig waren. Denn ansonsten hätte Parkinson sich wohl kaum eingemischt, als Harry kurz davor war Draco zu verhexen. So viel also zur Ehre der Slytherins...

Draco hingegen war recht froh, dass Harry jetzt hinter ihnen herlaufen musste und so gut ein Auge auf die Parkinsons werfen konnte...

**Alex**

Als Harry endlich auf der Tribüne erschien und neben mir Platz nahm, hatte das Spiel schon fast begonnen. Madame Hooch, die Schiedsrichterin, warf gerade den Quaffel hoch und ich beobachtete durch die Spieler hindurch, wie auf der gegenüberliegenden Tribüne von Slytherin Draco zusammen mit den Parkinsons Platz nahm.

Es versetzte mir einen kleinen Stich ins Herz zu sehen, wie Pansy sich für meinen Geschmack etwas zu dicht neben Draco setzte und ich hoffte, dass er das mit der Ohrfeige nicht falsch verstanden hatte.

Dann fiel mir auf, dass Serena, die auf der anderen Seite von Draco saß, ebenfalls etwas bedrückt wirkte. Aber das rührte wohl daher, dass neben ihr gleich ihr Onkel Severus saß.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich plötzlich, dass Harry mich angrinste und ich drehte mich zu ihm.

„Was ist?"

„Hast du Malfoy wirklich eine verpasst?"

Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen.

„Oh man, ist das so offensichtlich? Von wem weißt du das?"

„Von Malfoy", grinste er schadenfroh. „Und dein Handabdruck ist überdeutlich zu erkennen..."

Ich lehnte mich zu Harry um leiser mit ihm sprechen zu können.

„War er sehr böse deswegen?"

„Na ja, er nannte dich ein Miststück. Ist das böse für Malfoy?"

Ich schlug nach ihm.

„Harry! Was soll das? Im Ernst?"

Theatralisch hielt er sich seinen Arm.

„Sind wir heute etwas gewalttätig?"

„Hör auf damit!" zischte ich. „Ich musste es tun, weil die Parkinsons kamen. Es wäre denen sicher merkwürdig vorgekommen, wenn wir uns ganz friedlich unterhalten hätten. Oder hätte ich ihn etwa küssen sollen?"

Harry verzog sein Gesicht, als hätte ich etwas Falsches gesagt.

„Schade... und ich dachte schon, du hättest ihn endlich zum Teufel gejagt..."

Ich schlug noch mal nach ihm.

„Harry!"

„Schon gut... man darf ja wohl noch Hoffnung haben..."

Er grinste breit und ich wandte mich kopfschüttelnd dem Spiel zu.

„Für wen bist du eigentlich?" fragte er dann.

„Für Hufflepuff natürlich", gab ich zurück. „Ist ja wohl klar, dass ich immer noch will, dass Gryffindor den Pokal gewinnt..."

Harry nickte nur.

„Braves Mädchen..."

Slytherin war Hufflepuff allerdings weit überlegen und sie warfen ein Tor nach dem anderen. Trotzdem war das Ende des Spiels nicht in Sicht. Einziges Manko und das auch noch bei beiden Mannschaften waren nämlich die Sucher. Keiner der beiden brachte es fertig den Schnatz zu fangen, obwohl sie ihn schon zweimal gesichtet hatten.

Harry schlug verzweifelt die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen und ich konnte irgendwann nicht mehr und begann laut loszulachen.

„Mein Gott sind die grottenschlecht", prustete ich los und erntete einen bösen Blick von Professor McGonagall und einigen anderen, die mit uns auf der Tribüne saßen.

Ich versuchte mich wieder zu beruhigen und kicherte nur noch leise vor mich hin.

„So nimmt das Spiel ja nie ein Ende", sinnierte ich und Harry wirkte völlig frustriert.

„Und was ist daran bitte schön lustig? Das sind die schlechtesten Sucher, die ich je gesehen habe. Eine echte Schande für jedes Quidditchteam..."

Ich musste wieder lachen.

„Ja... aber wenn die im Team sind, dann möchte ich nicht wissen, wie schlecht die anderen bei der Auswahl waren."

Harry konnte meinen Spaß nicht nachempfinden und schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

Und Draco ging es scheinbar genauso wie Harry.

Ich stieß Harry an und deutete zur Slytherintribüne.

Dort war Draco gerade aufgesprungen und bedeckte den Sucher seiner Mannschaft, der gerade vor der Tribüne schwebte, mit wütenden Schimpftiraden. Seine Gestik war eindeutig, bis Snape ihn von hinten am Umhang packte und wieder runter auf seinen Sitzplatz zerrte.

Das hielt Draco allerdings nicht davon ab, den Sucher weiter anzuschreien.

Ich beobachtete ihn eine ganze Weile, da das Spiel eh uninteressant war, bis Harry mich anstieß.

„Was?" fragte ich verärgert.

„Hör auf, da so rüber zu starren... vor allem mit diesem verliebten Gesichtsausdruck", zischte er leise.

„Wer sagt, dass ich verliebt bin?" flüsterte ich empört zurück.

„Das ist ja wohl offensichtlich, Alex."

„Ach glaub doch, was du willst, Harry."

„Das mach ich schon längst."

„Du bist auch nicht besser", fauchte ich daraufhin.

„Was willst du denn jetzt damit sagen?"

„Das kannst du dir ja wohl denken, oder?"

„Ich mag Serena... na und?" meinte er leise. „Sie hat uns aber auch wenigstens nie beleidigt oder schikaniert. Das kann man von deinem Malfoy wohl kaum behaupten, oder?"

Ich funkelte Harry böse an, erwiderte aber nichts. Natürlich gab er aber nicht auf.

„Und jetzt komm mir bloß nicht mit seinem Spruch: Das ist doch der alte Draco", amte er diesen nach.

„Find dich damit ab, Harry", knurrte ich und stand auf.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte er daraufhin etwas erschrocken und befürchtete wohl, dass ich wirklich sauer auf ihn war. Damit hatte er auch gar nicht so Unrecht.

„Auf die Toilette. Oder willst du mir das jetzt auch noch verbieten?"

Harry zuckte unmerklich zusammen und ein bisschen tat es mir Leid, dass ich ihn so angefahren hatte. Aber nur ein bisschen, denn er hatte es wirklich nicht besser verdient...

Ich verließ die Tribüne und ging zurück zum Schloss. Dort suchte ich den nächsten Waschraum auf und spritzte mir etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Das tat verdammt gut.

Ich atmete tief durch und starrte mein Spiegelbild an, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete und Pansy reinkam.

Da ich sie nicht leiden konnte, warf ich ihr nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu und wartete ab, was sie machte.

Sie stellte sich an das Waschbecken neben mich, fuhr sich durch die Haare und sah mich dann im Spiegel an.

„Ein schreckliches Spiel, oder?" bemerkte sie dann seufzend und ich wusste, dass sie nicht zufällig hier war.

Bestimmt war sie mir gefolgt, um mich auszufragen.

„Allerdings", erwiderte ich nur kurz angebunden. Sie gab aber nicht auf, obwohl ihr die Situation sichtlich unangenehmer wurde.

„Ich hab noch nie so schlechte Sucher gesehen. Ich kann Draco kaum davon abhalten, aufzuspringen und unserem Sucher den Besen zu entreißen..."

Du mieses Biest, schrie eine Stimme in mir und alleine dafür, dass sie Dracos Namen in den Mund nahm, hätte ich ihr am liebsten den Hals umgedreht. Um nicht in Versuchung zu geraten meinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und sie zu verfluchen, krallte ich mich am Waschbecken fest.

Ich atmete innerlich tief durch und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Verständlich", brachte ich dann hervor und wollte gleichgültig wirken.

Pansy merkte wohl, dass Smalltalk sie hier nicht weiterbrachte und daher sah sie mich nun direkt an.

„Weißt du Alex, ich finde es wirklich sehr bemerkenswert, dass du eine echte Gryffindor bist. Ich meine, dass hätte wohl nie jemand von dir erwartet..."

„Tja, manchmal täuscht der äußere Eindruck eben", bemerkte ich spitz, aber sie ignorierte das gekonnt.

„Ich hab schon immer bewundert, wie gut du zaubern konntest..." Am liebsten hätte ich ihr das falsche Lächeln aus dem Gesicht gehext.

„Natürlich hätte ich dir das nie gesagt... du weißt ja... wegen dieser ganzen Slytherin und Gryffindor Geschichte... aber jetzt... ich hoffe, du nimmst mir das nicht übel..."

„Nein, natürlich nicht..."

„Und es tut mir auch Leid, dass wir dich als Schlammblut beschimpft haben. Wir konnten ja nicht ahnen..."

Oh je, dachte ich, jetzt drückt sie aber ganz schön auf die Tränendrüse...

„Schließlich bist du ja Reinblüterin... Also wie stehst du denn jetzt dazu? Das ist ja sicher nicht sehr einfach, oder?"

„Nun, ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich nicht stolz darauf bin, falls du das meinst... und jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass meine Vorfahren die Gryffindors waren, hat sich meine Einstellung natürlich noch ein bisschen verändert... und wohl eher in Richtung eurer Ansichten."

Langsam musste hier ja mal was passieren...

„Es freut mich wirklich, das zu hören... ich meine, wenn jemand wie du den Leuten mal wieder vor Augen führen würdest, wie wichtig reines Zaubererblut ist... das wäre sehr erfreulich..."

Die ganze Situation wurde mir aber mittlerweile zu bunt und ich beschloss aufs Ganze zu gehen. Pansy würde sonst wohl nie etwas zustande bringen, weil sie viel zu nervös war...

„Weißt du, Pansy, hast du mir noch etwas zu sagen? Wenn ja, dann sag es und hör auf so zu tun, als wenn du meine beste Freundin wärst. Ich bin nicht blöd, also benimm dich nicht so, als wenn ich es wäre..."

Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an und schien mit sich zu kämpfen. Scheinbar musste ich noch mehr Überzeugungsarbeit leisten.

„Wie du sicher weißt, bin ich kurz davor Auror zu werden... und ich kann mir denken, dass dich das verunsichert. Allerdings habe ich diese Ausbildung begonnen, bevor ich erfahren habe, wer meine wahren Vorfahren sind. Und ich habe Gerüchte gehört... über gewisse Leute, die ebenfalls der Meinung sind, dass wieder mehr Wert auf reines Zaubererblut gelegt werden sollte. Du wirst es vielleicht nicht glauben, aber mittlerweile bin ich der gleichen Meinung. Falls du welche dieser Leute kennst und sie dich geschickt haben, kannst du ihnen berichten, dass ich Interesse habe... und das ich auch bereit bin es zu beweisen."

Jetzt erst veränderte sich Pansys Gesichtsausdruck und sie nickte unmerklich, als sie einen Entschluss fasste.

„Heute um Mitternacht am verbotenen Wald... und wenn du nicht alleine bist, werden die das merken..."

Sie sah mich noch etwas an, als ob sie erwartete, dass ich sie jetzt verhaftete, aber ich nickte nur.

„In Ordnung."

Schnell wandte sie sich um und verschwand wieder, während ich seufzend in den Spiegel blickte.

**Draco**

Draco war sofort aufgefallen, dass Alex die Gryffindortribüne verlassen hatte und als Pansy sich kurz drauf ebenfalls verabschiedete, wusste er, dass da etwas vor sich ging.

Nun kam Pansy zurück und wirkte etwas nervös. Sie rieb die Hände aneinander und zitterte leicht. Irgendetwas hatte eindeutig an ihren Nerven gezerrt und als Alex nicht sofort zurückkam, entschloss er sich nachzusehen, wo sie abgeblieben war.

Das Spiel war immer noch nicht beendet und er schob vor, sich mal etwas frisch machen zu wollen, um die Tribüne ebenfalls zu verlassen.

Er musste gar nicht lange suchen, denn durch einen Spalt im ersten Mädchenwaschraum im Schloss erkannte er Alex.

**Alex**

Ich war immer noch damit beschäftigt mein Spiegelbild zu betrachten, als plötzlich wieder jemand den Waschraum betrat. Etwas verwundert war ich schon, dass es Draco war und er schloss vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich. Dann belegte er sie mit einem Schutzzauber, sodass nicht einfach jemand reinkommen konnte.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er mit leichter Besorgnis in der Stimme und zog mich dann an sich.

Er küsste mich und erwartete dann eine Antwort.

„Allerdings... und deine Freundin Pansy hat mich für heute Nacht eingeladen..."

„Sie ist nicht...", begann Draco verärgert, aber dann verstand er. „Also bist du drin, ja?"

„So gut wie."

„Dann sei um Himmels Willen vorsichtig. Mit diesen Leuten ist nicht zu spaßen..."

„Keine Sorge, ich bin schon ein großes Mädchen und kann auf mich aufpassen."

Dann erkannte ich meinen Handabdruck auf Dracos Wange und streichelte sanft darüber.

„Das tut mir echt Leid, aber es ging nicht anders."

„Ich weiß", grinste er. „Aber ich hoffe, du hast es nicht genossen..."

„Ganz sicher nicht."

„Hat Harry sich eigentlich wieder abgeregt?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wohl eher nicht... denn jetzt ist er sauer auf mich. Wir hatten eine kleine Auseinandersetzung."

„So nennt ihr Gryffindors das also... und weswegen?"

„Wegen dir."

„Was auch sonst", sinnierte er und seufzte. „Meinst du, wir können uns hier mal öfter treffen? Ich halte es ohne dich nämlich nicht mehr lange aus..."

Damit zog er mich wieder an sich und küsste mich fordernd.

Ich seufzte.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich glaube, das sieht eher schlecht aus..."

„Außer jetzt", meinte er plötzlich und in seinen Augen blitzte es schelmisch auf.

„Aber das Spiel", wandte ich ein.

„Das wird noch ewig dauern... und ich kann mir das sowieso nicht mehr länger antun. Mir fallen da viel angenehmere Sachen ein, die wir jetzt machen könnten."

Nach noch einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss brauchte er mich nicht länger zu überreden.

„Zu dir oder zu mir?" fragte ich nur.

„Ich wollte schon immer mal den Gryffindorturm sehen."

„Na gut, also zu mir..."

Eine Frage hatte Draco aber noch.

„Ist euer Portrait verschwiegen?"

„Die fette Dame? Auf jeden Fall. Vor allem seit sie weiß, dass ich eine Gryffindor bin. Seitdem behandelt sie mich wie eine Königin und will nicht mal mehr das Passwort von mir hören..."

Damit gab er sich zufrieden und so schlichen wir durch die Gänge zu meinem Zimmer...

**Serena**

Das Spiel war einfach nur schlecht. Slytherin war zwar deutlich die bessere Mannschaft, aber was nutzte das, wenn unser Sucher anscheinend mit Blindheit geschlagen war? Sogar ich hatte schon ein paar Mal den Schnatz gesehen, doch anscheinend waren beide Sucher tatsächlich blind oder einfach nur unfähig.

Wäre das Spiel etwas spannender gewesen, hätte ich vielleicht nicht ständig zu Severus schielen müssen, der sich ausgerechnet neben mich gesetzt hatte. Aber so, fühlte ich mich nicht gerade wohl in meiner Haut. Und als dann auch noch Draco sich unter einem Vorwand verabschiedete, hätte ich ihm am liebsten den Hals umgedreht.

Natürlich war mir aufgefallen, dass erst Alex und anschließend Pansy die Tribünen verlassen hatten. Doch im Gegensatz zu Pansy kehrte Alex nicht mehr zurück und mir war klar, was Draco vorhatte.

Musste er sich ausgerechnet jetzt seinen Bedürfnissen hingeben?

Pansy nutzte die Gelegenheit auch sofort und rutschte näher zu mir. Ich wusste nicht, was sie damit bezweckte, aber sie würde es mir sicher gleich sagen. So eine Person wie sie konnte nicht lange den Mund halten.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie Draco sich mit einer Person wie dir abgeben kann", kam dann auch sofort ein abfälliger Kommentar.

Ich versuchte sie zu ignorieren und starrte auf das Spielfeld, wo unser Sucher mal wieder daneben griff und fast mit einem Hufflepuff kollidierte.

„Ich versteh das nicht", setzte sie noch einen drauf. „Da hast du schon so einen tollen Vater und wendest dich von ihm ab..."

Ich musste kurz die Augen schließen und sog scharf die Luft ein, schaffte es aber sie weiter zu ignorieren.

Nun war der Sucher von Hufflepuff am Zug. Er jagte hinter dem Schnatz her, ohne darauf zu achten wohin er eigentlich flog, nämlich direkt auf seinen eigenen Hüter zu. Dieser gestikulierte wild und versuchte durch Schreien auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, doch Hufflepuffs Sucher war anscheinend nicht nur blind, sondern auch taub. Und hätte der Hüter nicht geistesgegenwärtig seinen Besen nach unten gerissen, hätte sein eigener Sucher in glatt über den Haufen geflogen. Den Schnatz fing er natürlich nicht und so ging das Spiel weiter.

„Aber es musste ja soweit kommen", redete Pansy weiter. „Du bist eben keine echte Slytherin. Aber bei der Mutter kann man das ja auch nicht erwarten."

Ich presste meine Kiefer aufeinander und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch Pansys nächste Worte brachten das Fass zum überlaufen.

„Es ist mir bis heute unbegreiflich, wie sich so ein weltgewandter Mann wie Jakob mit einer Frau einlassen kann, die keine Slytherin ist, ja nochnichtmal in Hogwarts war. Da kann nichts gutes bei rauskommen..."

Meine Hand fuhr zum Zauberstab und krampfte sich darum.

„Es reicht, Parkinson", zischte ich unfreundlich und hatte nicht übel Lust sie zu verhexen. „Laß deine Komplexe an jemandem aus der genauso schlecht ist wie du!"

Damit spielte ich auf ihre Leistungen in der Schule damals an, denn bis auf Kräuterkunde, hatte sie regelmäßig zu den schlechtesten gehört. Das wusste ich von Draco und es hatte sie maßlos geärgert, dass sie die einfachsten Sachen nicht zustande brachte.

„Was kannst du denn schon?" giftete sie zurück.

Nun zog ich doch meinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn ihr unter die Nase.

„Willst du es herausfinden?"

Pansys Augen wurden groß und sie starrte mich entsetzt an. „Wie kannst du es wagen, mir zu drohen? Wenn ich das Draco erzähle, wird er sich endlich von dir abwenden."

„Natürlich. Es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass er mir auf ewig dankbar sein wird, wenn ich dich ihm vom Hals schaffe... Oh... hab ich jetzt deine kleine heile Welt zerstört? Das tut mir aber leid!"

„Dad!" kreischte sie. „Diese Irre hat gedroht mich umzubringen. Schaff sie sofort zu Jakob und lass sie foltern!"

Bevor ich noch etwas, nicht sehr nettes, sagen konnte, spürte ich wie sich eine Hand schwer auf meine Schulter legte.

„Laß sie in Ruhe", raunte Severus mir ins Ohr.

„Oder was? Bringst du mich dann um?"

„Serena, sie ist es einfach nicht wert, dass du deine Kräfte an ihr verschwendest."

„Weißt du was, lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe oder renn zu meinem Vater und schwärz mich an. Das kannst du ja ganz gut, hab ich mir sagen lassen", fuhr ich ihn an und stand auf.

Ein kurzer Blick aufs Spielfeld sagte mir, dass das Spiel nun endlich auch beendet war. Allerdings nicht so, wie es hätte der Fall sein müssen. Die beiden Sucher lagen gekrümmt auf dem Boden. Scheinbar waren sie auf der Jagd nach dem Schnatz zusammengestoßen, sodass Madame Hooch nichts anderes übrig blieb, als das Spiel zu beenden. Slytherin gewann nach Punkten.

Als ich am Ende der Reihe ankam, drehte ich mich nocheinmal um und zog blitzschnell meinen Zauberstab.

„Spuck Schnecken!"

Pansy wollte erneut anfangen mich zu beleidigen, doch mit Freuden sah ich, wie sie würgen musste und eine ziemlich große eklig glitschige Schnecke ausspuckte.

Schnell verdrückte ich mich und konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

**Snape**

Als Serena verschwunden war, winkte Snape Pansy zu sich. Immer noch würgend und spuckend rutschte sie zu ihm.

„Versprechen Sie... mir... dass... sie... das... ugh... bereut... ugh", brachte sie hervor und zwei weitere Schnecken fanden ihren Weg nach draußen.

Snape beachtete sie gar nicht, denn ihn interessierte etwas anderes.

„Hattest du Erfolg?"

„Ja... ugh... sie wird... ugh... kommen."

Er nickte zufrieden. Endlich konnte er Jakob eine erfreuliche Nachricht überbringen.

**Serena**

Ich beeilte mich das Quidditchfeld schnell hinter mir zu lassen. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen Pansy zu verhexen. Wenn mich mein Vater in die Finger bekam, hätte sie wahrscheinlich ihre helle Freude daran, sich an mir zu rächen. Als jedoch das Bild der würgenden Pansy wieder in meinen Gedanken auftauchte, musste ich wieder grinsen. Nein, sie hatte nur das bekommen, was sie verdient hatte.

Plötzlich wurde ich am Arm gepackt und festgehalten. Erschrocken fuhr ich herum, in der Erwartung Severus oder Pansys Vater zu sehen.

„Harry!" Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchfuhr mich, als ich erkannte, wer mich da festhielt.

„Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Was war da eigentlich bei dir auf der Tribüne los?"

„Pansy hat mich beleidigt und da hab ich sie verhext", gab ich ihm Auskunft.

Sein Blick verdüsterte sich und ich ahnte schon, was jetzt als nächstes kommen würde.

„Wo war Malfoy eigentlich? Wie konnte er dich da bloß alleine lassen, bei Snape und den Parkinsons!"

„Er hat gesehen, wie Alex wegging und ist ihr dann hinterher." Schon nachdem ich die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wusste ich, dass es falsch gewesen war.

„Das glaub ich jetzt nicht! Er hat dich alleine gelassen, nur um sich zu vergnügen? Alex ist ihm anscheinend ein wenig zu Kopf gestiegen!"

„Wohl eher woanders hin", murmelte ich und war froh, dass Harry in seiner Aufregung nicht zuhörte.

„Und ich hatte gedacht, Alex wäre endlich zu Vernunft gekommen?" seufzte er.

„Wie meinst du das?"

Er erzählte mir, was er vor dem Spiel erlebt hatte und ich musste ein Kichern unterdrücken.

„Was ist daran denn so lustig?"

„Na ja, was hätte Alex denn tun sollen? Ihn küssen ganz bestimmt nicht."

„Sag mal, habt ihr euch irgendwie abgesprochen?"

„Wieso?"

„Dasselbe hat Alex auch zu mir gesagt. Und sie war glaub ich ziemlich stinkig."

„Was hast du ihr denn gesagt? Dass du sie nicht verstehen kannst, wie sie mit so jemandem wie Draco zusammen sein kann?"

„So in etwa?"

„Also mal ganz ehrlich. Mich würde es wundern, wenn sie nicht sauer wäre. Ich versteh dich sowieso nicht. Mit mir hast du doch auch keine Probleme und ich bin auch aus Slytherin."

„Mit dir ist das ja auch was anderes", gab er ausweichend zurück.

„Ach ja? Da bin ich ja mal gespannt."

„Malfoy ist eben Malfoy. Und er kann noch soviel von wegen neuer Malfoy erzählen. Der wird sich nie ändern."

„Wenn du meinst... Jetzt hast du mir aber immer noch nicht erklärt, warum es bei mir was anderes ist."

„Serena... du... ich...", druckste er herum.

„Ja?"

„Äh... wir müssen uns beeilen, Dumbledore möchte mit uns sprechen", entzog er sich geschickt einer Antwort. Und ehe ich auch nur ein Wort erwidern konnte, zog er mich hinter sich her.

In Dumbledores Büro warteten schon Alex und Draco auf uns. Alex Wangen waren verräterisch rot und Draco starrte angestrengt überall hin, nur nicht zu Alex. Auch Harry entging dies keineswegs und er knurrte etwas unverständliches. Dafür fing er sich von mir einen Ellenbogenstoß in die Rippen ein.

„Nicht jetzt und nicht hier", zischte ich ihm zu.

„Ich bin so gut wie drin", verkündete Alex dann auch schon. „Heute nacht gibt es ein Treffen."

„Sei bloß vorsichtig", warnte ich sie. „Mein Vater ist unberechenbar."

„Genau wie Snape", fügte Draco hinzu und fing sich einen mahnenden Blick von Dumbledore ein.

„Wir wissen doch gar nicht, ob er wirklich etwas mit der Organisation zu tun hat."

„Das sah für mich gestern Abend aber ganz anders aus." Draco lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Er war schon einmal ein Spion und jetzt ist er es wieder. So einer ändert sich nicht."

„Wie dem auch sei", ging Alex dazwischen. „Ich werde heute nacht zu diesem Treffen gehen. Alles weitere wird sich dann zeigen."

Dumbledore nickte zufrieden, gab dann aber noch etwas zu bedenken.

„Du weißt, dass du auf dich allein gestellt bist, wenn sie dich aufgenommen haben?"

„Ja. Ich werde Serenas Fledermaus benutzen, wenn ich mit euch in Kontakt treten muß."

„Gut. Hoffen wir, dass alles gut gehen wird."

Wir verließen Dumbledores Büro und draußen konnte Harry sich nicht mehr länger zurück halten.

„Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, Malfoy?" ging er Draco an.

„Was meinst du?"

„Wie konntest du einfach abhauen und Serena bei Snape alleine lassen! Ihr hätte sonst was passieren können!"

„Reg dich wieder ab, Potter! Ist ihr etwas passiert? Nein. Selbst Snape ist nicht so dumm, als dass er ihr in einem voll besetzten Quidditchstadion etwas antun würde."

„Ich wusste, dass du dich nicht ändern würdest. Du bist immer noch das gleiche egoistische Schwein wie früher."

„Nimm das zurück!" verlangte Draco wütend und baute sich vor Harry auf.

„Warum sollte ich die Wahrheit zurück nehmen, Malfoy? Aber wenigstens brauche ich mir ja jetzt erst mal keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, dass du deine dreckigen Finger nicht von Alex lassen kannst!"

„Und was ist mit dir?" konterte Draco. „Du lässt deine Finger ja auch nicht von Rena. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du mit ihr angestellt hast, wahrscheinlich hast du sie verhext. Sonst würde dich doch keine Frau mit dem Arsch angucken!"

Die beiden Männer funkelten sich böse an und ich hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass der Streit diesmal eskalieren würde.

Alex wollte schon dazwischen gehen, doch mir kam eine Idee und ich hielt sie fest.

„Lass sie", raunte ich ihr zu. „Irgendwann müssen sie ihren Streit mal austragen. Vielleicht ist dann ja endlich Ruhe. Außerdem muss ich noch etwas mit dir besprechen, bevor du heute Nacht zu diesem Treffen gehst."

Nur widerwillig begleitete Alex mich und warf immer wieder besorgte Blicke zurück zu Harry und Draco.

Irgendwann zog ich sie hinter eine Statue und drückte auf einen bestimmten Stein. Eine Tür schwang hinter der Statue auf und führte in einen kleinen dunklen Raum.

„Was zum Teufel ist das?" fragte Alex verwundert.

„Erklär ich dir gleich..."

Als wir den Raum betraten fuhren ein Junge und ein Mädchen erschrocken auseinander und sahen uns ertappt an.

„Oh, Miss Moonfield... wir… äh… wir", stammelte das Mädchen und ich erkannte sie als eine meiner Schülerinnen.

„Schon gut, Kathy, wir haben euch nicht gesehen. Und jetzt verschwindet, wir brauchen den Raum."

Die beiden wollten sich schnell verdrücken, doch ich hielt sie nocheinmal zurück.

„Ach Kathy, das nächste Mal vergesst den Schutzzauber nicht."

„Ja, natürlich."

Grinsend sah ich den beiden hinterher und als die Tür geräuschlos zuschwang sah ich zu Alex.

„Was war das denn gerade?"

„Sag bloß, du kennst diesen Raum nicht?"

„Nein."

„Ach, du kannst ihn ja auch gar nicht kennen, du warst ja damals ein Jahr über mir. Das ist der Dating-Raum. Kein Lehrer kennt ihn und wenn du mal mit deinem Freund so richtig allein sein willst, dann kommst du hierher. Wir haben ihn damals entdeckt..."

„Wer ist wir?"

„Äh... das erzähl ich dir später mal... Aber setzen wir uns doch."

„Hast du nicht was vergessen?" Sie deutete zur Tür und grinste.

„Ach ja." Ich belegte die Tür mit einem Schutzzauber, dann ließ ich mich Alex gegenüber auf einem Kissen nieder. Im Laufe der Zeit war aus dem dunklen, beklemmenden Raum ein richtig gemütlicher Ort geworden. Überall lagen Kissen und Decken herum und der Schein von etlichen Kerzen verlieh dem Zimmer eine gewisse Romantik.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich auch nur noch mal vor meinem Vater warnen", begann ich auch sofort. „So wie es aussieht, ist er unberechenbar geworden und ich traue ihm alles zu. Du musst sehr überzeugend sein, denn erkannt sofort, wenn ihn jemand anlügt. Das war früher schon so und wird sich wohl nicht geändert haben. Er wird dich wahrscheinlich einer Prüfung unterziehen. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung wie die aussehen soll, aber es wird bestimmt nicht einfach. Und er wird dich nicht alleine losschicken. Du bekommst bestimmt jemanden, der dich im Auge behalten soll. Das zu meinem Vater. Zu Pansy kann ich dir nur sagen, dass sie ein kleines hinterhältiges Miststück ist."

Ich erzählte ihr von dem Vorfall auf der Tribüne.

„Du hast sie wirklich verhext?"

„Sie hat mich aber auch ganz schön provoziert, da konnte ich mich einfach nicht mehr zurück halten."

„Oh je, da muss ich mich aber zurückhalten, damit ich sie nicht frage, wie denn die Schnecken geschmeckt haben", grinste Alex.

„Ach, Alex?"

„Ist noch etwas?"

„Ja. Ich... äh... ich glaube, dass meine Mum in Gefahr ist. Kannst du vielleicht herausfinden, ob mein Vater ihr was angetan hat? Ich hab solche Angst um sie."

„Ich werd es versuchen", versprach sie mir. „Ich hoffe Harry hat Draco nicht auseinander genommen." Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Wir sollten getrennt den Raum verlassen. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn uns jemand zusammen sieht."

„Ist wohl besser. Viel Glück!"

Ich löste den Zauber von der Tür und Alex huschte hinaus.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jakob**

„Na das ist ja mal eine erfreuliche Nachricht, Severus." Jakob sah den Mann an, den er vor vierundzwanzig Jahren zum Paten seiner Tochter gemacht hatte. Und genau das war es jetzt, was ihm Sorgen bereitete. Er zweifelte zwar nicht daran, dass Severus ihn hintergehen würde, dazu hatte er ihn zu sehr in der Hand. Dennoch bestand eine geringe Chance, dass er sich wieder an sein Versprechen von damals erinnerte. Nämlich daran, dass er Serena niemals schaden würde, sondern sich um sie kümmern würde, sollte Jakob und Joanna etwas zustoßen.

Dass ihm selbst etwas zustoßen würde, daran glaubte Jakob nicht. Bei Joanna sah es da etwas anders aus und er selbst hatte es in der Hand, was mit seiner Noch-Frau passieren würde.

Es wäre dennoch besser, Severus nocheinmal daran zu erinnern, dass er sich Jakobs Anweisungen fügen musste.

„Ach, Severus. Du weißt ja was passiert, wenn du dich mir widersetzt?"

„Bitte, Jakob, mittlerweile weiß ich es und du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich werde tun, was du sagst."

„Sehr schön. Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass du wider Erwarten Geschmack hast?"

„Was willst du damit sagen?" keuchte Snape und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Du hast versprochen, dass..."

„Dass was?" unterbrach Jakob ihn scharf.

„Dass du sie in Ruhe lässt", antwortete Snape leise.

„Hab ich denn gerade das Gegenteil behauptet? Du sollst nur wissen, dass sich Jo sehr über die Gesellschaft gefreut hat..." Er lächelte böse und sah befriedigt, wie Snape erbleichte.

„Ich werde tun was du sagst", meinte Snape demütig und senkte den Kopf.

„Gut, dann bring mir Serena und Draco. Tot oder lebendig, ist mir egal."

„Ja."

„Ach und noch was. Halt dich bereit. Ich brauche dich, wenn ich diese Gryffindor testen werde."

„Natürlich."

Snape verließ die heulende Hütte und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.

**Alex**

Als ich den Geheimraum wieder verließ, dachte ich sofort daran, wie schön es wohl wäre, sich dort mal mit Draco zu treffen.

Oh je, Draco... und Harry, fiel mir dann siedend heiß ein und ich hoffte inständig, dass es beiden noch gut ging.

Um sicher zu gehen, dass Harry Draco nichts Schlimmeres angetan hatte, machte ich mich auf die Suche nach den beiden.

Ich ging davon aus, dass Harry eindeutig Vorteile gegenüber Draco haben würde, der ja sowieso schon zugegeben hatte, nicht so gut zaubern zu können und Harry und ich mussten während der Auror Ausbildung jeden Tag unsere Kräfte unter Beweis stellen.

Die beiden hatten sich einen verlassenen Gang gesucht und duellierten sich immer noch, als ich sie fand. Mit Erleichterung stellte ich fest, dass beide noch auf den Beinen waren, aber

etwas erschrocken sah ich, dass beide ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen hatten.

Draco blutete aus der Nase und wischte sich gerade mit dem Handrücken weiteres Blut aus dem Mundwinkel.

Harry schwankte, sein rechtes Auge war fast zugeschwollen und er konnte kaum den Zauberstab oben halten.

Scheinbar gingen die beiden nicht gerade zimperlich miteinander um. Erst wollte ich eingreifen, dann dachte ich an Serenas Worte und das die beiden ihre Feindseligkeiten endlich klären sollten.

Außerdem waren sie so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass sie mich gar nicht bemerkten. Also blieb ich in Harrys Rücken stehen und wartete ab.

„Was ist los, Potter? Gibt's du auf?" rief Draco und versuchte möglichst überheblich zu klingen.

„Träum weiter, Malfoy! Diesmal bist du dran! Darauf warte ich schon seit Jahren, jetzt mach ich dich fertig!" Harry klang ziemlich wütend und Draco machte sich über ihn lustig.

„Vergiss es, Potter! Ich bin ein Malfoy... und aus meiner Familie hat noch nie jemand ein Zaubererduell verloren..."

„Dann bist du eben der Erste. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass du etwas als erster deiner Familie versaust. Dein Daddy hat doch sicher auch erwartet, dass du Jahrgangsbester wirst, oder Malfoy? Aber leider gab es da ja noch Hermine..."

„Halt die Klappe, Potter!" Auch Draco war völlig außer sich und hob erneut seinen Zauberstab.

„Was denn? War dein Dad sehr sauer, dass Dracilein es verbockt hat? Aber ich vergaß, dass er ja sowieso in Askaban sitzt... genau wie der Rest deiner verdorbenen Familie..."

„Das nimmst du sofort zurück!"

„Wieso denn? Dein Vater ist ein Verlierer... und du bist auch nicht besser! Vielleicht können wir für euch ja eine Doppelzelle organisieren..." Harrys Stimme triefte vor Hohn und Dracos Gesicht war wutverzerrt. Plötzlich stahl sich ein spöttisches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und er sah Harry arrogant an. So wie früher...

„Kann es sein, dass du nur eifersüchtig bist, Potter? Ich meine, denken wir mal an deine Familie... oh uups, das hätte ich ja beinahe vergessen: Du hast ja gar keine Familie mehr! Was ist noch mal mit deinen Eltern passiert, als sie der dunkle Lord aufgespürt hatte...?"

Ich zuckte zusammen genau wie Harry und ich wusste, dass Draco damit zu weit gegangen war.

Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab und schrie einen Zauberspruch, den ich noch nie gehört hatte.

„Sectumsempra!"

Draco konnte den Fluch nicht mehr abblocken und mit Entsetzen sah ich, was er bewirkte.

Es sah aus als wäre Draco mit einem Schwert angegriffen worden und aus mehreren Wunden im Brustbereich quoll Blut hervor. Erschrocken ließ er seinen Zauberstab fallen, stolperte rückwärts und sank dann zu Boden. Scheinbar fassungslos versuchte er die Wunden mit den Händen zu bedecken, aber es war sinnlos und schnell bildete sich eine kleine Blutlache auf dem Boden um ihn herum.

Harry war wie erstarrt und rührte sich nicht, bis ich an ihm vorbeirannte und neben Draco auf die Knie fiel. Ich legte Dracos Kopf auf meine Beine und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Allerdings war er noch blasser als sonst und ich sah, wie tief die Wunden wirklich waren.

Dann kniete Harry neben mir und war wie gelähmt.

„Das wollte ich nicht... Ich.. Nein, nein... ich weiß nicht... oh mein Gott, das wollte ich nicht", stammelte er immer wieder.

Draco war schon nicht mehr ansprechbar und Harry stand ebenfalls unter Schock.

„Was war das für ein Zauber Harry?" Er reagierte nicht.

„Harry! Der Zauber! Was war es?"

„Ich weiß es selbst nicht", erwiderte er schon fast weinerlich, als Draco nur noch leise stöhnte.

„Geh und hol Hilfe, Harry!" wies ich ihn an.

„Na los! Mach schon oder er verblutet!"

Daraufhin sprang er auf und rannte den Gang entlang.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, also zog ich meinen Zauberstab und versuchte Dracos Wunden mit einem Heilungszauber zu schließen. Leider war das erfolglos. Ich kannte den richtigen Heilungsgegenzauber eben nicht. Ich redete Draco weiterhin gut zu, als ich plötzlich Schritte hinter mir hörte und keine Sekunde später vernahm ich Severus Snapes Stimme neben mir.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er sofort.

„Harry und Dra... Malfoy hatten eine Auseinandersetzung."

„Das hätte ich mir ja denken können."

Snape untersuchte Dracos Wunden.

„Was war das für ein Fluch?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau."

„Waren sie dabei?"

„Nein, ich meine... nicht wirklich", stotterte ich. „Ich hab nur etwas von Sectusemper oder so gehört..."

„Sehr interessant", meinte Snape darauf nur, zog seinen Zauberstab und begann eine Beschwörungsformel zu murmeln, die sich fast wie ein trauriges Lied anhörte.

Dabei strich er mit seinem Zauberstab entlang der Wunden und diese schienen sich tatsächlich zu schließen. Als er die Formel dreimal wiederholt hatte, ließ die Blutung nach und stoppte fast völlig. Auch Draco schien es spürbar besser zu gehen und er öffnete wieder die Augen. Etwas verwirrt sah er Snape an, der zu einer Erklärung ansetzte, als Harry mit Madame Pomfrey, der Medimagiern, und Professor Dumbledore um die Ecke kam.

„Ich werde sie zur Krankenstation bringen", erklärte Snape. „Und wenn sie jetzt sofort Diptam bekommen, bleiben so gut wie keine Narben zurück."

Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Snape diesen Fluch kannte, aber bevor ich etwas in diese Richtung erfahren konnte, schickte Dumbledore mich mit Harry, der immer noch unter Schock stand, zurück nach Gryffindor.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer und als das Portrait sich geschlossen hatte, wäre ich Harry am liebsten an die Kehle gesprungen.

„Was sollte das Harry? Spinnst du? Du hättest Draco beinahe umgebracht!"

Harry wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ein paar Erstklässler durch das Portraitloch kamen und uns erschrocken ansehen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie nur gehört, wie ich umgebracht gesagt hatte.

Ich fuhr herum und sah sie streng an.

„Geht auf eure Zimmer! Und macht Hausaufgaben… oder sonst was…" Wies ich sie an.

„Na los, verschwindet!"

„Das war nicht meine Absicht", murmelte Harry dann, ließ den Kopf hängen und sank seufzend in einen der Sessel.

„Nicht deine Absicht?" Ich war völlig außer mir. „Drehst du jetzt völlig durch?"

Er zog es vor zu schweigen.

„Was ist bloß mit dir los? Du wirst Auror, da solltest du es besser wissen…Und was war das überhaupt für ein Fluch? Sectu...sepre…?"

„Sectumsempra", half Harry mir ruhig auf die Sprünge.

„Woher hattest du diesen Fluch, Harry?"

„Hab ich mal irgendwo gelesen", murmelte er und die ganze Sache schien ihm noch unangenehmer zu werden.

„Gelesen? Wo?"

„Ist das ein Verhör? Was willst du von mir, Alex?" fuhr er mich plötzlich an. „Das war ein Zaubererduell… da kann so etwas schon mal passieren… und Malfoy kannte das Risiko… genau wie ich."

„Sag mal, tickst du noch ganz sauber? Zaubererduell? Normalerweise geht's da aber nicht um Leben und Tod… Und jetzt ich will wissen, woher du diesen Fluch hast!"

„Spielt das denn noch eine Rolle?" meinte er frustriert.

„Natürlich spielt das eine Rolle! Verdammt ist dir nicht klar, was das für ein Fluch war, Harry?"

Jetzt sah er mich argwöhnisch an.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Das war schwarze Magie, Harry! Und zwar aller schwärzeste… Oder was glaubst du, woher ein Fluch kommt, der den Gegner aufschlitzt und töten kann?"

Scheinbar wurde Harry jetzt erst klar, dass ich Recht hatte und er verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Oh man…"

„Ja genau", gab ich bissig zurück. „Also woher hattest du ihn?"

Ich sah ihn durchdringend an und er ahnte, was ich vorhatte.

„Hör auf damit, Alex! Ich warne dich! Wenn du Legilimentik gegen mich anwendest, sind wir die längste Zeit Freunde gewesen."

Die Versuchung war groß in Harry Geist einzudringen, vor allem da ich wusste, dass er sich kaum wehren konnte. Denn genau wie Voldemort, der ja auch einer Gründerfamilie angehört hatte, war auch ich ein begabter Legilimentiker, was mir manchmal einen guten Vorteil verschaffte. Ich wusste instinktiv, wenn jemand log und konnte Personen leichter durchschauen.

Trotzdem zog ich es vor, Harrys Geist in Ruhe zu lassen.

„Dann sag mir die Wahrheit, Harry!"

„Aus meinem alten Zaubertränkebuch."

Jetzt wurde mir einiges klar. Harry hatte in seinem 6. Jahr in Hogwarts im Zaubertränkeunterricht ein Ersatzbuch von Snape aus dem alten Bücherbestand bekommen, da er sein eigenes völlig mit einem missratenen Trank verätzt hatte. In diesem Buch hatte der Vorbesitzer, der sich selbst als Halbblutprinz bezeichnet hatte, überall mit Bemerkungen, Ergänzungen und Streichungen die Tränke verbessert. Es war voll mit Notizen gewesen und irgendwann hatte Harry angefangen diese zu befolgen. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass er in Zaubertränke so gut war wie nie zuvor. Das hatte selbst Snape nicht leugnen können und Harry hatte es mit geschickten Täuschungsmanövern immer wieder geschafft, zu verstecken, woher sein neu gewonnenes Talent zum Zaubertränke brauen stammte. Der mysteriöse Vorbesitzer war auf jeden Fall sehr talentiert gewesen und hatte so gut wie jedes Rezept verbessert. Snape war natürlich sehr verärgert gewesen und ich hatte mich auch des Gefühles nicht erwehren können, dass er irgendetwas geahnt hatte. Allerdings hatte er Harry nie direkt auf dieses spezielle Buch angesprochen. Natürlich hatten wir Harry immer wieder gewarnt die Anweisungen in dem Buch zu befolgen, da sich irgendwie der Vergleich mit Lord Voldemorts Tagebuch aufgedrängt hatte, dass sich auf einmal als Horcrux rausgestellt hatte. Nach Hogwarts dachten wir, Harry hätte das Buch zurückgegeben oder dem Ministerium übergeben, aber scheinbar hatte er es nicht lassen können.

„Wie bitte? Du hast das Buch immer noch? Und benutzt es auch noch? Bist du völlig übergeschnappt?" Ging ich in die Luft.

„Hör zu Alex, es tut mir leid, was passiert ist, aber das hat ja wohl nichts mit dem Buch zu tun."

„Sagtest du nicht gerade, dass du den Spruch aus diesem Buch hast? Harry, du hättest es längst zurückgeben oder dem Ministerium übergeben müssen, wenn da unbekannte Zauber drinstehen. Du weißt doch, dass dort alle Sprüche archiviert werden... auch um Schutz- oder Heilungszauber zu entwickeln."

Mein eigener Satz ließ kurz in mir die Frage aufkommen, woher Snape den Heilungszauber gekannt hatte, aber diesen Gedanken verfolgte ich erst mal nicht weiter.

„Es ist aber mein Buch", beharrte er.

„Ist es nicht. Es gehörte der Schule und du hast es bestenfalls geliehen... schlimmstenfalls sogar gestohlen, wenn man den Gedanken zu Ende führt."

„Blödsinn! Die Schule hat dafür mein komplett neues Exemplar bekommen, was ich nachbestellt hatte."

„Trotzdem kannst du es nicht einfach behalten! Es ist gefährlich..."

„Ach komm, Alex, hör auf. Es ist nicht gefährlich... und ich wollte nicht, dass so etwas passiert, aber Draco hat mich gereizt und da ist mir dieser Fluch eingefallen. Ich hatte ihn dort gelesen und es war nur angemerkt, dass er gegen Feinde sei. Mir war nicht klar, dass so etwas passieren würde... und wie oft soll ich noch wiederholen, dass es mir leid tut?"

Ich sah Harry streng an.

„Das solltest du vielleicht lieber Draco sagen und nicht mir", murmelte ich dann.

„Ich wusste doch nicht, was dieser Fluch bedeutet."

„Weißt du Harry, dass ist noch bescheuerter! Wie kannst du einen Fluch einsetzen, von dem du nicht weißt, was er bewirkt? Das ist gegen alle Regeln und Vorschriften. Du hättest Draco wirklich umbringen können..."

„Alex", meinte Harry dann genervt, „merkst du nicht, dass wir uns im Kreis drehen? Das hat doch keinen Sinn mehr..."

„Da hast du wohl Recht."

Ich stand auf und ging zum Portrait.

„Ich werde mal nachsehen, wie es Draco geht. Und Harry?"

Er sah auf.

„Wenn du dieses Buch nicht dem Ministerium aushändigst, werde ich es tun!"

Draco stand immer noch etwas unter Schock und Madame Pomfrey hatte angeordnet, dass er erst mal in der Krankenstation bleiben musste. Natürlich verfluchte er Harry lautstark und drohte mit Rache. So würde der Kleinkrieg der beiden wohl nie ein Ende nehmen. Im Gegenteil. Die Situation schien immer mehr zu eskalieren.

„Wenn ich Harry das nächste Mal begegne, hat er eine Narbe mehr im Gesicht. Das schwör ich dir!"

„Ihr beide seid so kindisch", bemerkte ich nur und Draco schoss wieder Farbe ins Gesicht.

Poppy, wie Madame Pomfrey auch genannt wurde, sah mich an und ich zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Albus hatte sie schon in alles eingeweiht, damit sie sich schon mal darauf einstellen konnte, dass es eventuell Verletzte geben könnte, wenn der Orden gegen diese neue Organisation vorging... und scheinbar wusste sie auch über Draco und mich Bescheid, hielt sich aber mit Kommentaren zurück. Vor Albus konnte man wohl wirklich gar nichts geheim halten und dabei hatten wir uns so sehr bemüht. Wahrscheinlich war es einfach zu auffällig gewesen, dass wir uns in seinem Büro allzu sehr angestrengt hatten uns nicht anzusehen. Aber so was ging ja meistens nach hinten los.

Als ich mich verabschiedete, schmollte Draco immer noch mit leicht geröteten Wangen vor sich hin und Poppy wollte sich um seine kleinen Schnittwunden im Gesicht kümmern.

Gerade als ich zur Tür raustrat, stieß ich mit Severus Snape zusammen, der mich sofort mit einem argwöhnischen Blick musterte.

„Was für eine Überraschung, sie hier zu treffen, Miss Parker. Seit wann sind sie um Mister Malfoys Gesundheit besorgt?"

Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass Snape mir irgendwie unheimlich war. Ich wusste, dass er ebenfalls ein guter Legilimens war und deswegen verschloss ich in seiner Gegenwart immer sofort meinen Geist. Und trotzdem kam es mir immer so vor, als ahnte er, was man vorhatte oder schon getan hatte. Wusste er etwa auch über Draco und mich Bescheid?

Mein alter Zaubertränkemeister hatte eben nichts von seiner Fähigkeit eingebüßt mich nervös zu machen und ich verstand nur allzu gut, warum Generationen von Hogwartsschülern ihn fürchteten.

„Wer? Ich?" Meine Stimme zitterte unnatürlich und dabei wollte ich doch gerade nicht so klingen, als wenn Snape mich bei einem Streich erwischt hätte.

Er zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und sah mich durchdringend an.

Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen, Alex! Machte ich mit selbst Mut und räusperte mich dann.

„Ich bin sicher nicht besorgt um ihn. Ich wollte mich nur für Harry erkundigen, wie es ihm geht..."

„Potter...natürlich...", schnaubte Snape verächtlich.

Ich wusste nicht, ob Snape mir glaubte.

„Ja. Er möchte gerne wissen, ob er mit Konsequenzen rechnen muss..."

„Konsequenzen? Sagen sie ihm, er soll sich auf was gefasst machen! Es wurden bereits alle wichtigen Behörden informiert und es würde mich wundern, wenn sie ihre Abschlussprüfung zum Auror zusammen mit Potter ablegen werden."

Es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn Snape Harry persönlich im Ministerium angeschwärzt hatte.

Draco war natürlich schon immer Snapes Lieblingsschüler gewesen und auch daran hatte sich scheinbar nichts geändert. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ er mich stehen und trat durch die Tür zur Krankenstation.

Als er weg war, atmete ich erst mal auf und wollte zurück nach Gryffindor um mich schon mal mental auf die kommende Nacht vorzubereiten.

Draco wusste ich in guten Händen und ich ging davon aus, dass Serena Harry auch noch mal zu recht stutzen würde, sollte sie von dem Ausgang des Duells erfahren.

Merkwürdigerweise dauerte es nicht lange und ich traf Serena und Harry auf einem der Flure und die beiden stritten sich leise.

Scheinbar war sie auch gerade auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation.

Als ich die beiden erreichte, blieb ich stehen und Harry rechtfertigte sich, bevor ich überhaupt etwas sagen konnte.

„Hey, bevor ihr jetzt beide über mich herfallt: Es tut mir immer noch Leid, was passiert ist, aber ich werde nicht vor Malfoy auf Knien rutschen und mich sicher nicht bei ihm entschuldigen. Er hat mich gereizt und meine Eltern beleidigt und damit ist er zu weit gegangen..."

„Und was willst du damit sagen? Daß er es nicht besser verdient hat?" fragte Serena ihn verärgert.

„Seht ihr das denn nicht? Er ist ein Slytherin und ein Malfoy und er wird sich nicht ändern!"

„Mein Gott Harry...Du bist so engstirnig, dass du mit beiden Augen gleichzeitig durchs Schlüsselloch gucken könntest!" brach es aus mir heraus. „Und das mit der Entschuldigung solltest du dir vielleicht noch mal überlegen. Draco verflucht dich jetzt schon und hat Rache geschworen, aber das ist im Moment wohl dein geringstes Problem..."

„Wieso? Macht er sich Sorgen, dass Narben zurückbleiben, die sein hübsches Gesicht verunstalten?"

„Das ist nicht witzig, Harry!" fuhr Serena ihn an und ich stimmte ihr zu.

„Sie hat Recht... aber das meinte ich nicht. Snape hat angekündigt, dass schon Leute aus dem Ministerium hierher unterwegs sind, um den Vorfall zu untersuchen. Er will dich aus der Aurorausbildung entfernen lassen. Also mach dir lieber darüber Sorgen..."

„Snape!" grollte Harry nur.

„Also ich werde mich jetzt noch ein bisschen für heute Nacht ausruhen... und ihr solltet aufpassen, dass ihr nicht weiter auffallt, klar. Und Serena? Falls du noch zu Draco gehst, sag ihm, dass ich ihn... dass ich an ihn denke."

Damit verabschiedete ich mich und ließ die beiden stehen.

**Serena**

Ich war Alex echt dankbar, denn sie hatte mir einen Grund geliefert, dem Streit mit Harry vorerst aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Ich wollte ihn stehen lassen und meinen ursprünglichen Weg, zur Krankenstation, wieder aufnehmen, doch Harry hielt mich am Arm fest.

„Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so stehen lassen", beschwerte er sich.

„Wieso nicht? Du konntest Draco ja auch einfach so fast umbringen."

„Jetzt wirst du aber unfair. Ich habe dir doch eben erklärt, dass ich nicht wusste, welche Auswirkungen dieser Fluch hat."

„Und dennoch hast du ihn angewendet", blieb ich hart.

„Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Serena, bitte, versuche mich doch zu verstehen. Malfoy ist einfach zu weit gegangen. Er hatte einfach kein Recht meine Eltern zu beleidigen."

„Das mag ja sein und ich sage ja auch nicht, dass es okay von ihm war. Aber du hättest trotzdem nicht die Nerven verlieren sollen. Mensch, Harry, du willst doch Auror werden, da darfst du in solchen Situationen nicht ausrasten und wenn zehn Dracos vor dir stehen."

„Verdammt, dass weiß ich doch und ich habe doch schon oft genug gesagt, dass es mir leid tut und dass ich Malfoy nicht umbringen wollte."

„Das weiß ich Harry", sagte ich leise und sah ihm endlich in die Augen.

„Dann bist du mir nicht mehr böse?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll und nahm meine Hände in seine.

„Ich war nie böse auf dich. Du hast mich einfach nur enttäuscht." Ich entzog ihm meine Hände und sah ihn traurig an. „Lass uns später weiter reden. Ich will zu Draco, außerdem wäre es nicht gut, wenn jemand uns zusammen sieht."

Schnell drehte ich mich weg und ließ ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen. Diesmal versuchte er auch nicht mich zurückzuhalten.

**Harry**

Harry sah ihr mit gemischten Gefühlen nach. Wie sollte er ihr Verhalten jetzt einordnen? So distanziert hatte sie sich noch nie verhalten. Er hoffte, dass er sie durch seine dumme Aktion nicht verloren hatte.

Und dann war da ja auch noch die Sache mit seiner Aurorausbildung. Harry seufzte. Wenn Snape tatsächlich schon das Ministerium alarmiert hatte, dann sah es rabenschwarz für ihn aus und er könnte seine Ausbildung tatsächlich vergessen.

Doch darüber wollte er sich erst Gedanken machen, wenn es soweit war. Serena war für ihn wichtiger.

Wütend auf Malfoy, aber vor allem auf sich selbst, machte er sich auf den Weg nach Gryffindor.

**Snape und Draco**

Zur gleichen Zeit stand Snape an Dracos Bett und erkundigte sich nach seinem Befinden.

„Wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht", murrte dieser, denn im Moment stand ihm nicht der Sinn nach Besuch und schon gar nicht von Snape. Er misstraute ihm immer noch, auch wenn er nicht wirklich wusste, ob Snape in die dunklen Machenschaften von Renas Vater involviert war.

„Aber Mr. Malfoy", Snape zog eine Augebraue hoch. „Wie mir scheint haben Sie Ihre gute Erziehung vergessen. Es wird Zeit, dass Ihr Vater aus Askaban kommt und Ihnen wieder Anstand und Benehmen beibringt."

Draco knurrte etwas unverständliches und fügte ein leises „Danke" hinzu.

„Ich habe Sie nicht verstanden."

„Danke, dass Sie mich geheilt haben, _Professor _Snape."

„Ah, ich sehe, Sie haben Ihre Manieren doch nicht vergessen. Und ich denke ich kann über Ihre kleine Entgleisung gestern Abend hinwegsehen."

„Wie großzügig. Doch meine Worte von gestern gelten immer noch."

„Wie kommen Sie eigentlich darauf, dass ich Serena etwas antun will? So eine Unterstellung ist mir noch nicht untergekommen und gerade Sie sollten wissen, wie ich zu ihr stehe."

„Ich weiß auch, wie Sie zu ihrem Vater stehen..."

„Was soll Jakob denn damit zu tun haben?"

„Ach kommen Sie, Sie wissen doch ganz genau, dass es seine Leute waren, die meine Wohnung auseinander genommen und mich bedroht haben."

„Mr. Malfoy, bei allem Respekt, aber Potters Fluch scheint Ihnen auch Ihr Gehirn vernebelt zu haben. Sonst würden Sie nicht auf so ein Hirngespinst kommen. Ihr Vater hatte viele Feinde, da wird die Erklärung zu suchen sein."

„Aber..."

Die Unterhaltung wurde unterbrochen, als sich die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnete.

**Serena**

Als ich die Krankenstation betrat, sah ich Severus an Dracos Bett stehen. Die beiden schienen sich angeregt unterhalten zu haben, denn Draco sah schon wieder ziemlich wütend aus.

Draco wandte den Kopf zur Tür und rastete aus, kaum dass ich an seinem Bett stand.

„Du kannst deinem Lover sagen, dass ich ihn auseinander nehmen werde, wenn er mir jemals wieder über den Weg laufen sollte! Ich wusste, dass man ihm nicht trauen kann. Wie konntest du dich nur mit diesem Potter einlassen! Er wollte mich umbringen, damit er sich dann ungestört mit dir vergnügen kann und ich nicht mehr..."

„Draco!" unterbrach ich ihn scharf, bevor er noch mehr verraten konnte. Er hatte sowieso schon zu viel gesagt.

Er sah mich verwirrt an und registrierte, was er da von sich gegeben hatte. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken und er schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Schön zu sehen, dass es dir wieder besser geht. So schlecht kann es dir ja auch gar nicht gehen, wenn du schon wieder in der Lage bist Harry zu beschimpfen", meinte ich ironisch und sah ihn wütend an.

„Wie kannst du diesen Mörder auch noch in Schutz nehmen?"

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du nicht tot bist? Er ist also kein Mörder. Und so langsam kann ich verstehen, warum er ausgerastet ist..."

„Was?"

„Du führst dich auf wie der letzte Idiot!" Ich beugte mich zu ihm hinunter und funkelte ihn böse an. „Und danke, dass Severus jetzt weiß, dass Harry und ich zusammen sind", zischte ich leise, sodass nur Draco mich verstehen konnte.

Ich richtete mich wieder auf und sah zu Severus, der mich mit unverhohlener Neugier ansah.

Seufzend verließ ich die Krankenstation, aber ich kam nicht weit.

„Serena?" hörte ich Severus Stimme hinter mir. „Warte!"

„Was?" ich blieb stehen und drehte mich um.

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen."

Er wartete gar nicht ab, ob ich ihm antwortete, sondern ging einfach an mir vorbei in Richtung der Kerker.

Etwas unschlüssig blieb ich stehen. Sollte ich ihm folgen und damit vielleicht in eine Falle tappen, oder sollte ich mich einfach umdrehen und weggehen?

Schließlich siegte doch die Neugier und ich folgte meinem Onkel.

Erst als wir sein Klassenzimmer erreicht hatten, drehte Severus sich wieder um und ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sah, dass ich ihm gefolgt war.

„Also, du wolltest mit mir sprechen? Warum?"

„Setz dich."

Ich tat wie mir geheißen, denn auch wenn er mein Onkel war und schon lange nicht mehr mein Lehrer, strahlte er in seinem Klassenraum immer noch die gleiche Autorität aus wie früher.

„Habe ich das eben richtig verstanden?" fragte er und sah mich prüfend an.

„Was?" tat ich ahnungslos und rieb nervös meine Hände aneinander.

„Jetzt tu nicht so, als ob du nicht wüsstest wovon ich spreche. Du weißt, ich erkenne sofort, wenn mich jemand anlügt."

Diesmal sagte ich gar nichts mehr, sondern beschäftigte mich intensiv mit meinen Händen, die komischerweise gar nicht ruhig auf dem Tisch liegen bleiben wollten.

„Serena", versuchte Severus es anders und wollte seiner Stimme einen sanften Klang geben, was ihm aber gründlich misslang. „Stimmt das, was Malfoy eben gesagt hat? Daß du Gefallen an Potter gefunden hast?"

„Und wenn, es geht dich nichts an" gab ich abweisend zurück, denn ich sah nicht ein, warum ich ausgerechnet mit Severus über mein Liebesleben sprechen sollte.

„Ich bin dein Patenonkel, es geht mich also eine ganze Menge an, wenn du dir dein Leben versaust."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass Harry mir mein Leben versaut? Das kannst du gar nicht beurteilen."

„Also gibst du es zu?"

„Ach, jetzt ist es ja auch egal! Verdammt, ja, ich bin mit Harry zusammen. Na und? Das ist ja wohl meine Entscheidung!"

„Nicht, wenn es um Potter geht."

„Wie? Willst du mir jetzt vorschreiben mit wem ich zusammen bin? Das wird ja immer schöner!" Wütend sprang ich auf und lief im Zimmer hin und her.

„Ich will dich nur vor einem großen Fehler bewahren." Severus stellte sich mir in den Weg. „Und jetzt setz dich wieder hin, du machst mich ganz nervös."

„Das kannst du doch gar nicht beurteilen", meinte ich erneut und lehnte mich gegen das Pult.

„Und ob ich das kann", lachte er bitter auf. „Es ist immer ein Fehler sich mit einem Potter einzulassen!"

„Und woher willst du das wissen?"

„Weil..." Plötzlich stockte er und sah aufeinmal gar nicht mehr so beherrscht aus. Schnell drehte er sich von mir weg und ich vermutete, dass etwas mit ihm geschah, was ich nicht sehen sollte.

Als er sich schließlich wieder mir zuwendete, war in seinem Gesicht keinerlei Gefühlsregung mehr zu erkennen.

Er stand mit versteinertem Gesicht vor mir und sagte kein Wort.

„Harry ist kein Fehler", sagte ich bewusst mit Nachdruck, denn ich wollte ihn aus der Reserve locken. Irgendetwas verschwieg er mir und es sollte mit dem Teufel zugehen, wenn ich nicht herausfand, was es war.

„Doch, das ist er. Ein Potter kann dich niemals glücklich machen."

Langsam wurde diese Diskussion immer surrealer. Seit wann konnte man mit Severus über Liebe und Glücklichsein reden?

„Das hat er schon längst. Außerdem liebe ich ihn und er mich", wagte ich dennoch zu sagen.

„Was weißt du schon von Liebe, Serena?"

„Ha", lachte ich auf. „Das sagt der Richtige!"

Meine Worte schienen ihn irgendwie zu treffen, denn für einen Moment entgleisten seine Gesichtszüge, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Seine Augen verengten sich und er kam einen Schritt auf mich zu, packte mich am Umhang und zog mich zu sich heran.

„Urteile nicht über Dinge, von denen du keine Ahnung hast", zischte er.

Etwas überrascht machte ich mich von ihm los und umrundete das Pult, sodass es zwischen uns kam.

„Dann klär mich auf, damit ich demnächst meine Urteile sorgfältiger fällen kann", forderte ich ihn auf.

Severus stützte beide Hände aufs Pult und sah mich nachdenklich an.

„Was jetzt?" meinte ich, als er lange Zeit nichts sagte. „Ich dachte du hättest mir etwas mitzuteilen."

Er wandte mir den Rücken zu und ich bildete mir ein seine Schultern leicht beben zu sehen. Doch das konnte nur Einbildung gewesen sein, denn Severus war ein Mensch von der Sorte, die niemals irgendwelche Gefühle offenbaren würden.

„Ich habe sie geliebt", meinte er dann plötzlich und seine Stimme klang unheimlich dumpf. „Ich habe sie geliebt und sie hat mich enttäuscht und erniedrigt. Ich weiß also sehr wohl was Liebe ist, Serena."

Er drehte sich wieder um und erlaubte mir ein kurzes Aufflackern von Schmerz in seinem Blick wahrzunehmen, bevor sich sein Gesicht wieder zu einer undurchdringlichen Maske verschloss.

Eine Weile sprach niemand von uns beiden. Ich hätte auch gar nicht gewusst, was ich hätte sagen können. Mit einer solchen Eröffnung hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Allerdings war da immer noch eine Frage offen. Was hatte das mit Harry und mir zu tun?

Ich wusste nicht, wie es passierte, aber plötzlich war mein Misstrauen, was ich die ganze Zeit gegen Severus gehegt hatte, verschwunden. Hätte er mir das erzählt, wenn er etwas Böses im Schilde führen würde? Bestimmt nicht. Wie hatte ich ihm eigentlich überhaupt mißtrauen könne? Nur weil er mit meinem Vater befreundet war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er auch für ihn den Handlanger spielte, oder?

„Wer war sie?" fragte ich schließlich leise.

„Du bist ein kluges Mädchen, Serena. Du wirst selbst drauf kommen." Er wandte sich ab, das Gespräch war beendet.

Ich verließ das Klassenzimmer und lief gedankenversunken den Gang entlang. Beinahe wäre ich über etwas gestolpert, das auf dem Boden lag, als ich um die Ecke bog.

Ich konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig abbremsen und erkannte jetzt auch, was mir den Weg blockierte, vielmehr, wer da vor mir lag.

„Harry!" schrie ich und sank neben ihm auf die Knie. Er war bewusstlos und sah über zugerichtet aus.

„Harry!" Ich schüttelte ihn und stöhnend kam er wieder zu Bewusstsein.

„Serena?" brachte er hervor und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Ich half ihm dabei und lehnte ihn gegen die Wand.

Sein Umhang war zerfetzt und er blutete aus vielen kleinen Wunden am Körper. Außerdem hatten sich zu dem blauen Auge, das er von Draco hatte, eine gebrochene Nase und aufgeplatzte Lippen hinzugesellt.

„Harry, mein Gott, was ist passiert?"

Er leckte sich das Blut von den Lippen und wischte sich über die Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht", meinte er dann langsam. „Ich war gerade auf dem Weg nach draußen, da wurde ich von hinten geschockt. Es waren Männer deines Vaters, glaube ich. Zumindest haben sie mir gedroht. Sie haben gesagt, dass ich dich in Ruhe lassen soll und dir nicht weiter irgendwelchen Mist in den Kopf setzen soll. Dann haben sie mich so zugerichtet."

„Oh je, Vater denkt, du wärst schuld, dass ich mich gegen ihn gewendet habe. Aber es ist besser, wenn ich dich jetzt zu Madame Pomfrey bringe."

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Severus war hinter uns aufgetaucht und sah uns irritiert an.

„Kannst du mir helfen, ihn auf die Krankenstation zu bringen?" bat ich ihn ohne weitere Erklärung.

Severus nickte und zusammen schafften wir Harry zu Madame Pomfrey, die ihn auch sofort ins Bett steckte. Und ausgerechnet neben Draco.

„Oh, Potter", höhnte dieser auch gleich. „Sag mir wer dich so zugerichtet hat, dann kann ich ihm ne Dankeskarte schreiben. Das erspart mir natürlich die Arbeit."

Zum Glück war Harry noch zu mitgenommen und so bekam er Dracos Bemerkung gar nicht mit.

„Oh Harry!" Ich setzte mich auf sein Bett und streichelte zärtlich seine Wange. „Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt."

„Wirklich?" fragte er heiser und musste husten.

„Ich hätte es mir nie verzeihen können, wenn sie dir mehr als das hier angetan hätten."

„Also verlässt du mich nicht?"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Natürlich nicht!"

„Dann ist ja gut", lächelte er und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

„Komm, Serena."

Ich spürte Severus Hand auf meinem Arm.

„Du willst mich ja nur von ihm fernhalten", warf ich ihm vor.

„Auch wenn ich das nur ungern zugebe, aber er braucht Ruhe", widersprach er und schob mich sanft aber bestimmt aus der Krankenstation.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alex**

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als ich mich aus dem Schloss schlich und vorsichtig Richtung verbotener Wald lief. Ich sah mich immer wieder um, aber schnell wurde mir klar, dass mir das kaum nützen würde.

Diesen Leuten war es schon gelungen ungesehen und unbemerkt ins Schloss zu gelangen um Harry zu überfallen. Und jetzt war es stockfinster, also war es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass ich sie bemerken würde...

„Sie sind pünktlich und allein... wie schön."

Ich fuhr zusammen, als ich eine Stimme rechts hinter mir vernahm und dann traten aus den Schatten der Bäume auch schon vier andere schwarz gekleidete Gestalten hervor.

Eine der Gestalten trat an mich heran und zeigte mir eine Augenbinde.

„Sie werden das sicher verstehen..."

Ich nickte und derjenige trat hinter mich und legte mir die Augenbinde an. Dann wurde mir etwas in die Hand gedrückt und ich war mir sicher, dass es ein Portschlüssel war.

Dieser riss mich in einen Strudel und nach ein paar Sekunden landete ich unsanft auf irgendeinem Steinboden. Jemand half mir auf und meine Augenbinde wurde abgenommen.

Ich sah mich um und erkannte einen langen von Fackeln beleuchteten Gang. Einer der Organisationsleute bedeutete mir ihm zu folgen, was ich natürlich tat und nachdem ich durch ein Gewirr von Gängen geführt wurde, stand ich plötzlich vor Serenas Vater und inmitten einer kleinen Versammlung seiner Anhänger. Sie waren alle maskiert, bis auf ihn. Scheinbar fühlte er sich sicher genug, um sich nicht mehr zu verstecken.

„Miss Gryffindor", begann er ruhig, „was für eine Freude, sie kennen zu lernen. Die letzte reinblütige Erbin einer der Gründerfamilien... Ich nehme an, sie wissen, wer ich bin?"

„Natürlich", gab ich mit fester Stimme zurück. „Jakob Moonfield. Ebenfalls sehr erfreut."

„Ich hörte, sie wollen unserer neuen geheimen Organisation beitreten, die sich für die Wiedereinführung alter reinblütiger Werte und Traditionen einsetzt und den reinblütigen Familien wieder zu der Macht und dem Ansehen verhelfen will, dass ihnen zusteht. Und sie sind bereit ihren Willen unter Beweis zu stellen, dass sie uns uneingeschränkt unterstützen?"

„Absolut."

„Dann sollte ich sie vielleicht erst mal mit unseren Zielen und Werten vertraut machen..."

Jakob Moonfield begann daraufhin sich unendlich über die muggelfreundliche Einstellung des Ministeriums auszulassen, schwärmte von alten Traditionen und wie man diese wieder beleben sollte und beendete seine verbalen Ausschweifungen damit, dass er Voldemorts Ideale weiterführen wollte und dessen Fehler nicht wiederholen würde.

Alles in allem war es eher sehr langweilig und durchgeknalltes Geschwätz eines Psychopathen, der fest an Voldemorts Werten und Idealen hing und nicht einsehen konnte oder wollte, dass diese Philosophie einfach zum Scheitern verurteilt war.

War Voldemort selbst nicht das beste Beispiel dafür? Er hatte alles für seine Ideale getan und wo hatten sie ihn hingeführt? In eine Gummizelle in Askaban.

Als er endlich geendet hatte, sah er mich erwartungsvoll an und ich wusste nicht, ob ich jetzt applaudieren oder etwas darauf erwidern sollte.

„Nun Miss Gryffindor, was sagen sie dazu?"

Also entschied ich mich doch für letzteres.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, was sie von mir erwarten oder was sie von mir hören wollen... Vielleicht dass ich Muggel und Schlammblüter hasse und sie alle töten würde? Das kann ich ihnen nicht sagen..." Ein Raunen ging durch die Anwesenden, aber ich fuhr fort. „Ich kann es nicht sagen, da ich denke, dass Muggel noch nützlich für uns sein könnten."

Dabei setzte ich ein fieses Grinsen auf.

„In welcher Hinsicht?" fragte Jakob interessiert.

„Nun, sie sind zwar nervig, aber warum sollte nicht jeder Zauberer ein paar Muggel als seine privaten Bediensteten halten? Private Diener, die den Garten pflegen, das Haus in Ordnung halten, putzen, waschen und kochen. Seien wir doch mal ehrlich: Hauselfen sind nicht immer das Wahre... und es gibt einige Muggel, die verdammt gut kochen können..."

Jakob sah mich lange an und begann plötzlich herzlich zu lachen. Für seine Anhänger um mich herum war das scheinbar das Signal sich zu entspannen und sie lachten ebenfalls pflichtbewusst mit.

„Diese Idee und ihre Einstellung gefällt mir", freute er sich dann. „Wirklich. Sehr kreativ. Solche Leute können wir gebrauchen... und ich merke schnell, ob jemand es ernst meint oder mich hinters Licht führen will."

Ja ja, dachte ich, sonn dich ruhig im Licht deiner Genialität... leider bin ich aber ein viel zu guter Okklumentiker, als dass du mich einfach so durchschauen könntest. Irgendeinen Vorteil musste es mir ja bringen, dass ich eine Gryffindor war...

Jakob fuhr fort.

„Allerdings werden sie sicher verstehen, dass wir nicht einfach jeden hier aufnehmen und in unsere Pläne einweihen. Wir werden sie testen. Jeder hier muss seine Vertrauenswürdigkeit erst mal unter Beweis stellen... zumal sie auch noch für das Ministerium arbeiten..."

„Natürlich verstehe ich das", dabei versuchte ich so ruhig wie möglich zu klingen. „Ich bin bereit meinen Willen unter Beweis zu stellen. Geben sie mir eine Aufgabe, ich werde sie erfüllen."

„Oh ja, ich habe auch schon eine schöne Aufgabe für sie. Sagen wir mal so als Eingangstest...", meinte er dann mysteriös. „Sie können uns damit einen großen Dienst erweisen."

Er legte eine dramatische Pause ein und ließ dann die Bombe platzen.

„Sie, Miss Gryffindor, werden meinen alten Freund Lucius Malfoy aus Askaban befreien. Es ist schließlich schön alte Mitstreiter an seiner Seite zu haben."

Ich atmete tief durch. Ich sollte also jemanden aus Askaban befreien... und auch noch Dracos Vater. Dann wiederum dachte ich, es hätte auch schlimmer kommen können. Wenigstens sollte ich nicht die irre Bellatrix rausholen.

Wahrscheinlich sollte ich etwas dazu sagen, da Jakob mich erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Wann?" fiel mir nur ein und ich erkannte, dass ein leises Lächeln Jakobs Lippen umspielte.

„Noch heute Nacht."

Ich schluckte. Andererseits... was hatte ich erwartet? Das es ein Kinderspiel werden würde?

„Wir wollen doch schließlich nicht, dass sie eventuell Absprachen mit ihren Kollegen treffen können und um ganz sicher zu gehen, werde ich ihnen jemanden zur Seite stellen..."

„Um mich zu überwachen..."

„Oh so negativ würde ich es nicht formulieren. Ich würde eher sagen, um sie zu unterstützen...

Severus..."

Severus Snape trat aus der Gruppe rechts von mir hervor und auch er war nicht maskiert.

Ich wusste es! Dachte ich triumphierend. Und Draco hatte es auch geahnt... Snape steckte mal wieder bis zum Hals mit drin. Leider konnte ich meinen Triumph nicht genießen, da ich jetzt erst Recht meinen Geist verschließen musste

Der Zaubertränkemeister musterte mich interessiert. Scheinbar konnte er kaum glauben, dass ich wirklich gekommen war. Dann sah er mit einem abschätzigen Blick, den ich nicht einordnen konnte, zu Jakob.

„Ihr könnt euch sofort auf den Weg machen... und sollte es ihnen gelingen, Miss Gryffindor, werden wir erneut mit ihnen in Kontakt treten."

Er verschwand damit und Snape verbeugte sich vor ihm. Ich tat es ihm gleich und als Jakob und alle anderen weg waren, kam Snape zu mir.

„Miss Gryffindor... was für eine Überraschung sie hier zu treffen..."

Ich versuchte ihn möglichst emotionslos anzusehen.

„Professor... wieso ist es für mich bloß keine Überraschung sie hier anzutreffen?"

Er überging meinen Kommentar und bedeutete mir ihm zu folgen. Scheinbar führte er mich zu einem Ausgang.

Das gab mir die Gelegenheit über meine Möglichkeiten und einen geeigneten Plan nachzudenken.

Jakob hatte schon richtig gesagt: Falls es mir gelingen sollte. Das hieß so viel wie: Sollte etwas schief laufen, wird Severus verschwinden und sie sind auf sich gestellt. Außerdem ging er so sicher, dass ich mit niemandem aus dem Ministerium eine Absprache treffen konnte. Auf diese Art stand mein Job und mein Leben also wirklich auf dem Spiel, wenn ich versagen sollte. Das hatte er wirklich sehr schlau eingefädelt.

Mittlerweile standen wir in einer großen steinernen Halle und Snape drehte sich zu mir um.

„Haben sie schon einen Plan?"

„Ich denke noch nach."

„Sie sollten sich besser beeilen, denn wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit."

Snape war kühl und gefasst wie immer.

„Wieso? Haben sie noch etwas anderes vor? Eine Verabredung vielleicht?"

„Unverschämt und frech wie eh und je... Leider wird ihnen das bei dieser Aufgabe nicht helfen, fürchte ich."

Mir war klar, dass von ihm sicher kein konstruktiver Vorschlag kommen würde.

„Wie schade", seufzte ich, „_ Severus..._"

Jetzt hatte ich ihn verärgert.

„Für sie immer noch Professor Snape oder Sir!"

Seufzend verdrehte ich meine Augen.

„Eine wirklich kniffelige Aufgabe... und ziemlich schlau ausgesucht. Aus Askaban ausbrechen, natürlich. Aber hat man schon mal gehört, dass jemand dort einbrechen würde? Sicher nicht. Und wenn ich meine Zugangsberechtigung als Auror nutzen würde und ein Gefangener verschwindet zusammen mit mir, wäre ich ebenfalls zwangsweise auf der Flucht..."

Dann dämmerte es mir.

„Das ist die wirkliche Aufgabe, nicht wahr? Ich soll es schaffen ohne aufzufliegen. Ich soll beweisen, wie gut ich bin..."

Snape zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, als erwartete er mehr und plötzlich hatte ich eine Idee.

Er sollte mir ja schließlich helfen und das passte perfekt in meinen Plan.

„Kommen sie, ich habe einen Plan."

Widerwillig folgte er mir nach draußen und ich suchte etwas, was ich in einen Portschlüssel verwandeln konnte. Als ich eine alte Dose fand, kehrte ich damit zu Snape zurück.

„Okay. Also hier ist mein Plan: Wir benutzen einen Portschlüssel um hin zu kommen..."

Snape wollte mich schon unterbrechen, ließ mich dann aber doch erst mal ausreden.

„Zwei Personen hin... zwei Personen zurück."

Jetzt sah er mich schief an. Denn eigentlich wären wir mit Lucius ja drei, aber ich fuhr trotzdem fort.

„Und sie werden mir helfen. Oder besser gesagt Lucius. Es gibt da nämlich einen Geheimgang und an dessen Ende werden sie mit dem Portschlüssel auf ihn warten. Ich hole ihn aus der Zelle, er bekommt meinen Zauberstab, wird mich schocken und sie nehmen ihn mit zurück. Mich wird schon eine Wache finden und ich komme wieder zur Vordertür raus, nachdem ich mit bedauern erklären muss, dass Malfoy durch meinen Fehler fliehen konnte."

Snape verstand sofort, was ich vorhatte und nickte anerkennend. Mehr war von ihm auch nicht zu erwarten. Dann sah er mich allerdings spöttisch an.

„Ein guter Plan. Allerdings haben sie eine Kleinigkeit übersehen: Man kann nur durch den Kamin im Ministerium nach Askaban gelangen... und nicht mit einem Portschlüssel."

„Doch kann man", widersprach ich. „Man muss nur wissen, wo sich Askaban genau befindet."

„Niemand weiß das. Oder wissen sie das etwa?" Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich verdächtig.

„Ja... zumindest so ungefähr."

„Ungefähr?" fragte er ungläubig. „Ich glaube, so ungefähr wird hier nicht reichen, Miss Gryffindor. Aber andererseits haben sie es ja mit vielen Dingen nicht so genau genommen..."

Damit spielte er darauf an, dass ich in seinem Unterricht oft meinen Trank ruiniert habe, weil ich die genauen Mengenangaben nicht korrekt eingehalten hatte.

„Vertrauen sie mir einfach, Professor."

Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und tippte die Blechdose damit an. Dann hielt ich sie Snape hin und als er den Kontakt herstellte, wurden wir in einen Strudel gerissen, da zwei Personen nötig waren um ihn zu aktivieren.

Nach kurzer Zeit vernahm ich den Geruch von Seeluft und sehr zu meiner Freude standen wir auf den Klippen, die Askaban umgaben. Hinter uns ging es ungefähr sechzig Meter steil nach unten und ich trat genau wie Snape ein paar Meter nach vorne.

„Folgen sie mir", wies ich ihn dann an, um ihn zu der Stelle zu führen, wo der Geheimgang seinen Ausgang hatte.

Dieser Gang war nur den Auroren bekannt und erst vor einigen Jahren entdeckt worden. Scheinbar hatten einer oder mehrere Gefangene ihn angelegt um zu fliehen, aber als sie bei den Klippen angekommen waren, es wohl aufgegeben. Wer wollte schon riskieren sechzig Meter tief auf messerscharfe Steine zu fallen und dann noch auf gut Glück in die Nordsee hinaus schwimmen? Trotz der Dementoren war wohl niemand je so verzweifelt gewesen.

Snape hielt mit mir Schritt und irgendwann wurde selbst er wohl neugierig.

„Wieso wollen sie sich unserer Organisation anschließen?" fragte er unvermittelt.

Ich blickte zur Seite, aber Snape sah mich nicht an.

„Ich denke, wir haben alle unsere Gründe... Bei mir könnte es eventuell an meinem Streben nach Macht liegen und an der Tatsache, dass ich meine Familie wieder etablieren will. Die Leute sollen dem Namen Gryffindor den Respekt zollen, der ihm gebührt."

Ich war selbst überrascht, dass mir so schnell eine gute Antwort eingefallen war und klopfte mir im Geiste selbst auf die Schulter.

Dann ergriff ich die Gelegenheit.

„Und sie Professor? Warum sind sie wieder dabei? Als Todesser sind sie doch schon einmal knapp dem Schicksal entgangen hier einzusitzen..."

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er leicht zusammenzuckte, aber ich hätte mich auch irren können.

„Wie sie bereits sagten: Wir haben alle unsere Gründe", erwiderte er dann nur kühl.

Ich ging nicht weiter darauf ein, da wir den Geheimgang erreicht hatten.

„Wenn Malfoy hier auftaucht, sorgen sie dafür, dass er gut auf meinen Zauberstab aufpasst, klar? Entsorgen sie ihn irgendwo, sodass ihn mir jemand zurückbringen kann."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Lucius auf einen Zauberstab verzichten will. Nicht, wo sein eigener vom Ministerium zerbrochen wurde."

„Ihr Freund soll sich einen neuen besorgen, verstanden? Wo sind wir denn hier? Und außerdem ist er doch mit ihnen unterwegs...seinem alten Freund..."

Snape sah mich böse an, erwiderte aber nichts mehr.

„Warten sie hier ab, was passiert", meinte ich dann zu ihm und machte mich selbst auf den Weg zum Haupteingang.

**Snape**

Severus Snape war irgendwie gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Er konnte Alex Parker oder auch Gryffindor einfach nicht durchschauen – dass hatte er noch nie gekonnt – und das machte ihn vorsichtig. Er war sowieso ein sehr misstrauischer Mensch und es war schließlich gut möglich, dass er gerade dabei war in eine Falle von Auroren zu tappen. Auf keinen Fall vertraute er ihr. Genau so wenig wie Jakob. Aber dieser hatte ihn in der Hand. Etwas unbehaglich sah Snape sich um, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten.

**Alex**

Für mich war es kein Problem durch das große Tor zu gelangen. Ich gab an in Moodys Auftrag Lucius Malfoy befragen zu wollen und das war nichts außergewöhnliches oder verdächtiges. Außerdem ging ich davon aus, dass würde Moody davon erfahren, er schon verstehen und mich decken würde.

Also ging ich zu Lucius Malfoys Zelle und öffnete diese.

„Kommen sie mit", wies ich ihn an und ohne ein Wort stand er auf.

Er trat nach draußen und mir fiel auf, dass er scheinbar nicht geschlafen hatte, da er ziemlich wach und aufmerksam wirkte.

Mit gezogenem Zauberstab ließ ich ihn vor mir herlaufen und dirigierte ihn zur der noch verborgenen Tür des Geheimganges. Ein schneller Wink mit meinem Zauberstab, ließ die Tür aufgleiten und Malfoy blieb abrupt davor stehen. Wenn er verwirrt war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

„Umdrehen", befahl ich und erkannte, dass er immer noch eine unbewegliche Miene aufgesetzt hatte. Aber ich wusste, dass ihn die Situation sicher nicht so kalt ließ, wie er tat.

Dann reichte ich ihm meinen Zauberstab.

Das brachte ihn doch etwas aus der Fassung und er blickte sich nervös um, nahm ihn aber.

Ich war schon davon ausgegangen, dass er mich nicht einfach verfluchen und abhauen würde, also lieferte ich die Erklärung, nach der sein Blick verlangte.

„Dieser Geheimgang führt nach draußen und dort wartet schon ihr alter Freund Severus Snape auf sie. Sie werden mich jetzt schocken und verschwinden... und Malfoy? Passen sie gut auf meinen Zauberstab auf. Den will ich wieder haben. Am besten sie werden ihn irgendwo los, wo ihn jemand finden und mir zurückgeben kann, klar?"

Sprachlos sah er mich an und zog dann eine Braue nach oben. Dabei erinnerte er mich so stark an Draco, dass ich beinahe meine Fassung verlor.

„Wie bitte?" fragte er dann. „Ist das eine Falle? Wieso sollten sie mir helfen?"

Ja, Draco war wirklich sein Sohn, denn der hätte bestimmt genau die gleichen Fragen gestellt.

Ich seufzte.

„Wollen sie diese Geschichte jetzt wirklich hören oder wollen sie fliehen? Denn das zu erzählen, könnte einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen..."

Lucius wog wohl seine Neugier gegenüber dem Bedürfnis nach Freiheit ab und die Freiheit siegte. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und erhob meinen eigenen Zauberstab gegen mich.

Ich nahm nur noch ein kurzes Aufblitzen wahr und dann wurde es schwarz um mich.

**Lucius**

Lucius kam die ganze Situation sehr suspekt vor und auch Jakobs und Severus Erklärungen, als sie zurückgekehrt waren, hatten daran nichts geändert. Er wurde wie ein verlorener Sohn begrüßt und bekam von Jakob erst mal eine seiner nervtötenden Reden zu hören, in denen er sich selbst über alles lobte und ihm von den alten Traditionen, die er wieder einführen würde, vorschwärmte.

Lucius war froh, als es ihm gelang sich damit aus der Affäre zu ziehen, dass er sehr müde wäre und dass er diese Traditionen ja selbst pflegte und daher auch schon kannte. Denn eigentlich sehnte er sich nur nach einem heißen Bad und einem vernünftigen Bett und nicht nach irgendwelchen Verschwörungen, die ihn zurück nach Askaban bringen konnten.

Jakob schien ihm zu vergeben, dass er erst mal alleine sein wollte und brachte Lucius zu seinem Zimmer. Als Jakob verschwunden war, atmete Lucius tief durch und genoß seine neu gewonnene Freiheit, indem er sich erst mal ein heißes Bad einließ.

Im heißen Wasser ließ Lucius seinen Gedanken freien Lauf und überlegte, wie er vorgehen konnte, um an seinen Sohn ranzukommen.

Natürlich war er von Jakob noch nicht eingeweiht worden, dass Draco schon ziemlich weit oben auf der Abschussliste stand und bereits geplant war ihn zu entführen oder auszuschalten.

Ansonsten wäre Lucius wahrscheinlich sehr stolz auf seinen Sohn gewesen, der sich für die richtige Seite entschieden hatte.

Lucius seufzte und entschloss, sich erst mal einen neuen Zauberstab zu besorgen und dann würde er auch etwas über Draco in Erfahrung bringen können.

**Alex**

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, sah ich in die besorgten Gesichter von Moody und anderen Ministeriumsleuten.

Ich beichtete, dass Malfoy mich überwältigt hatte und Legilimentik benutzt hatte um von dem Geheimgang zu erfahren.

Ein Blick zu Moody verriet mir, dass er mich deckte und verstanden hatte.

Natürlich gab es allen ein Rätsel auf, wie Malfoy es dann geschafft hatte von der Insel zu verschwinden, aber da er ein mächtiger Magier war, ging man davon aus, dass er irgendeinen Weg gefunden hatte.

Mich befreite man erst mal von meinen dienstlichen Pflichten und ich durfte unbehelligt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, was ich dann auch völlig übermüdet tat.

**Serena**

Als ich am nächsten Morgen das Bündel des Tagespropheten öffnete, traf mich fast der Schlag. Schon auf der ersten Seite prangte mir in großen Lettern entgegen, dass es Dracos Vater Lucius gelungen war aus Askaban zu fliehen.

Zitternd nahm ich die Zeitung und stürmte Richtung Krankenstation um Draco und Harry davon zu berichten.

Ich fragte mich, wie die beiden wohl auf diese Nachricht reagieren würden. Vielleicht war das eine Chance ihre Streitigkeiten zu beenden.

Aber am meisten sorgte ich mich um Draco und es wunderte mich, dass Moody oder andere Ministeriumsleute noch nicht hier waren.

Was würde er dazu sagen, dass sein Vater wieder auf freiem Fuß war? Und vor allem wie würde er wohl damit umgehen?

Als ich die Krankenstation erreichte, saßen Harry und Draco sich gegenüber in ihren Betten und gingen ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach: Sich anzufeinden und zu beleidigen. Was hatte ich auch erwartet? Daß sie nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht dort die besten Freunde waren?

Zum Glück hatte Poppy ein Auge auf die beiden geworfen und ihre Zauberstäbe konfisziert, sodass sie sich wenigstens nicht wieder verhexen konnten.

„Ich unterbreche euch beide ja nur äußerst ungern...", begann ich streng und die beiden fuhren herum. „Aber ihr solltet euch das besser ansehen..."

Damit hielt ich ihnen den Tagespropheten entgegen, auf dessen Titelseite das Bild von Dracos Vater prangte.

„Soll das ein Witz sein?" rief dieser sofort und ich wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ich plötzlich Alex Stimme hinter mir vernahm.

„Also habt ihr die guten Nachrichten auch schon vernommen", meinte sie sarkastisch und ging dann an mir vorbei zu den Betten.

Mir fiel sofort auf, dass sie ziemlich übermüdet und mitgenommen aussah.

**Alex**

Als ich morgens völlig übermüdet wieder das Schloss erreichte, war mein erster Gedanke Draco, Harry und Serena zu warnen. Ich ging davon aus, dass Draco wahrscheinlich ausrasten würde, wenn er davon erfuhr, dass ich seinen Vater befreit hatte und ich hoffte, dass er irgendwie damit umgehen konnte.

Ich schlich durch die Gänge und zu meinem Glück waren alle Schüler im Unterricht. Ungesehen erreichte ich die Krankenstation und öffnete leise die Tür.

So bekam ich mit wie Serena Harry und Draco den Tagespropheten präsentierte, der sofort von Lucius Flucht erfahren hatte. Irgendwo im Ministerium gab es immer jemanden, der knapp bei Kasse war und ein paar Insiderinformationen preisgab.

„Soll das ein Witz sein?" rief Draco schockiert und ich fand, dass es an der Zeit war mich bemerkbar zu machen.

„Also habt ihr die guten Nachrichten auch schon vernommen", meinte ich sarkastisch und ging dann an Serena vorbei zu den Betten.

Ich setzte mich zu Draco und die drei starrten mich verwundert an.

„Wie siehst du denn aus?" fragte Serena besorgt.

„Ich hab die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen", erklärte ich.

„Wegen der Sache mit Lucius?"

„Kann man so sagen."

„Was ist passiert?" bohrte Harry weiter. „Hat Moody dir was darüber erzählt?"

„Es war wohl eher andersrum. Jemand hat Lucius geholfen, zu fliehen."

„Tatsächlich? Wisst ihr, wer es war?"

Seufzend ließ ich mich rücklings aufs Bett fallen. Waren die heute wirklich so schwer von Begriff?

„Ja, wissen wir. Und ich geb euch einen heißen Tipp: Es war jemand hier aus diesem Raum..."

Irritiert blickten die drei sich um und dann meldete sich Draco zu Wort, der bis dahin geschwiegen hatte.

„Du? Du hast meinem Vater geholfen zu fliehen? Warum? Warum hast du das getan?"

Er wirkte aufgebracht und verärgert. Zur selben Zeit aber auch beunruhigt.

„Nicht, dass ich eine Wahl gehabt hätte. Das war meine Aufnahmeprüfung für die Organisation. Ich konnte nicht anders. Das war die Idee deines Vaters Serena, um mich zu testen. Ich konnte mich mit niemandem absprechen und er hat mich überwachen lassen. Also musste ich wirklich aufs Ganze gehen, um es zu schaffen... und falls ich es schaffen sollte, würden sie sich wieder mit mir in Verbindung setzen, meinte dein Vater. Wahrscheinlich wieder über Pansy oder so..."

„Falls", murmelte Draco, der die Tragweite der Worte verstanden hatte. „Dir hätte sonst was zustoßen können. Sie hätten dich festnehmen können... oder noch schlimmer..."

„Ich sags nicht gerne, aber er hat Recht", stimmte Harry ihm zu. „Du hattest keine Rückendeckung. Das war der reinste Selbstmord, Alex!"

„Und was hätte ich eurer Meinung nach tun sollen? Hätte ich vielleicht sagen sollen: Oh, heute passt es mir nicht so gut, ich hab noch was Besseres vor. Fragt doch Morgen noch mal, wenn ich mich mit meinen Kollegen abgesprochen habe? Das wäre sicher nicht weniger gefährlich gewesen..."

Draco griff nach meinen Armen und drehte mich zu ihm.

„Wir machen uns nur Sorgen um dich! Ich zumindest..."

„Ich auch", stimmten Harry und Serena mit ein.

„Und wer hat dich überwacht?" wollte Draco dann wissen und hatte den richtigen Instinkt.

„Ach ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen: Snape..."

„Snape?" Dracos Wangen wurden plötzlich wieder rosa und glühten.

„Ich wusste es doch. Dieser miese Verräter! Wenn dir hier auftaucht, dann..."

„Werden wir uns absolut ruhig verhalten, Malfoy", ging Harry dazwischen. „Oder willst du Alex Tarnung gefährden? Es ist so schon gefährlich genug für sie... vor allem jetzt wo Snape und dein entflohener Vater ins Spiel kommen."

Draco musste Harry widerwillig zustimmen.

Ich seufzte.

„Also ehrlich Leute: Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir alle in Gefahr sind."

Ich gähnte herzhaft und Draco legte einen Arm um mich. Dann zog er mich zu sich.

Harry quittierte das mit einem finsteren Blick, obwohl Serena sich nun ebenfalls zu ihm setzte.

„Versprich mir trotzdem, dass du auf dich aufpasst", flüsterte Draco mir dann ins Ohr, sodass es niemand außer mir hören konnte.

„Ich könnte nicht damit leben, wenn dir etwas zustößt... und ich will dich warnen: Mein Vater ist gefährlich. Sehr gefährlich... und skrupellos. Er würde wahrscheinlich sogar mich opfern, wenn es ihm einen Vorteil einbringen würde."

Als ich Draco so ansah, fiel mir wieder ein, wie ähnlich Lucius seinem Sohn heute Nacht gesehen hatte und ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass die beiden vom Charakter her so grundverschieden waren. Das teilte ich Draco auch mit.

„Das glaube ich ehrlich gesagt nicht, Draco. Ich weiß nicht, aber vielleicht täuschst du dich in deinem Vater. Vielleicht will er dich nur vor etwas beschützen... und vielleicht konnte er dir nur nie sein wahres Gesicht zeigen."

„Beschützen?" schnaubte Draco verächtlich. „Vergiss es. Ich kenne meinen Vater schon lange genug... und er ist nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht. Glaub mir..."

Dann folgte endlich mal eine gute Nachricht, als Poppy kam und Draco und Harry erlaubte, die Krankenstation zu verlassen.

Als sie ihre Zauberstäbe zurück erhielten, funkelten sich die beiden einmal böse an und ich befürchtete schon, sie würden sofort wieder aufeinander losgehen, aber dann steckten sie die Stäbe weg und ich hörte, dass Serena genau wie ich aufatmete.

Um unsere weitere Vorgehensweise festzulegen, schlichen wir alle zurück nach Gryffindor und schlossen uns in Harrys Zimmer ein.

Nach einer Weile, die wir diskutiert hatten, konnte ich mich aber des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass Draco lieber mit mir allein sein wollte, denn er rutschte ständig näher an mich heran.

Dann fiel mir auch Harrys sehnsüchtiger zu Serena auf und ich verabschiedete mich.

„Leute, ich geh jetzt mal auf mein Zimmer. Ich brauche dringend Schlaf."

Ich streckte mich und Draco sprang ebenfalls auf.

„Ich werde dich begleiten."

„Wozu, Malfoy?" fragte Harry sofort ärgerlich. „Ich denke mal, Alex kann auch gut ohne dich schlafen. Du lenkst sie nur ab..."

Serena kicherte leise.

„Genau wie du mich, Harry?" warf sie dann ein und Harry bekam einen roten Kopf.

Draco grinste schadenfroh und begleitete mich dann zu meinem Zimmer.

„Und wie willst du ungesehen hier wieder wegkommen, wenn die Schüler keinen Unterricht mehr haben?"

Natürlich hatte er aber auch daran gedacht.

„Na ich hab doch den hier", meinte er und holte grinsend meinen Tarnumhang unter seinem normalen Umhang hervor.

Der Tag war also gerettet...

**Lucius**

Lucius stieg aus der Badewanne und schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er noch keinen Zauberstab hatte, denn so musste er sich der langwierigen Prozedur des Abtrocknens unterziehen, anstatt sich schnell trocken zu zaubern.

In seinem Zimmer fand er saubere Sachen, die ihm jemand hingelegt hatte und als er in sie hineinschlüpfte fühlte er sich seit langem wieder wie ein richtiger Mensch.

Er betrachtete sich im Spiegel und es gefiel ihm, was er sah. Sein Gesicht hatte durch das Baden eine gesunde Farbe angenommen und er sah nicht mehr ganz so abgespannt aus.

Ein bisschen wunderte er sich darüber, dass Narzissa sich noch nicht hatte blicken lassen, doch wirklich enttäuscht war er darüber nicht. Er war froh, wenn sich das Wiedersehen noch ein wenig hinauszögern würde.

Lucius legte den neuen Umhang um und band seine Haare, die in Askaban noch ein Stück länger geworden waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen.

Dann verließ er sein Zimmer, um Jakobs Hauptquartier zu erkunden. Außerdem wollte er noch mit Jakob etwas besprechen.

Unterwegs begegnete er niemandem und mittlerweile ein wenig frustriert lief er durch die zahlreichen Flure und Korridore. Dieser Landsitz war wirklich groß, wie sollte er Jakob da finden.

Er kam an einer Tür vorbei, die nicht ganz geschlossen war. Unschlüssig blieb er davor stehen und wusste nicht, ob er einfach eintreten sollte oder nicht. Vielleicht war Jakob ja hier zu finden.

Er hatte schon die Hand auf der Klinke, als er Stimmen vernahm, die zu ihm nach draußen drangen. Zwei ihm wohlbekannte Stimmen. Er zog die Hand von der Klinke zurück und spähte durch den Spalt. Zwar wusste er, dass es unhöflich war andere zu belauschen, aber er wollte wissen was in diesem Raum vor sich ging, zumal er beide Personen gut kannte.

Durch den Spalt sah er Jakob, der mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand und vor ihm stand Narzissa. Für Lucius Geschmack stand sie ein bisschen zu dicht bei Jakob. Nicht dass er eifersüchtig gewesen wäre, dazu empfand er schon lange keine Liebe mehr für diese Frau, doch ihm gefiel es nicht, dass Narzissa sich anscheinend schon jemand anderen gesucht hatte, als er in Askaban saß. Und diese scheinbare Austauschbarkeit von ihm, kratzte gehörig an seinem Stolz.

Doch er drängte diese Gedanken beiseite, um dem Gespräch der beiden besser folgen zu können.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du ihn raus geholt hast", meinte Narzissa gerade und Jakob lachte leise.

„Aber, Narzissa, meine Liebe, du weißt doch, dass ich für alle Eventualitäten vorsorge und dein Mann, verzeih, dein Ex-Mann, spielt eine große Rolle in meinem Plan."

So, so, dachte Lucius. Ich wusste ja noch gar nicht, dass wir geschieden sind.

„Ich habe Lucius nur für den Fall, dass etwas schief laufen sollte, befreien lassen", fuhr Jakob fort. „Er hat schließlich schon mal für den dunklen Lord gearbeitet und versagt. Sollten wir auffliegen, werden wir es so erscheinen lassen, als wäre das alles seine Idee gewesen, weil er sich am Ministerium rächen wollte. Man könnte es auch damit erklären, dass er in Askaban einfach durchgedreht ist, so wie die gute Bellatrix. Er gibt jedenfalls einen guten Sündenbock ab."

„Aber warum hast du ihm dann erzählt, dass er deine rechte Hand sein soll?"

„Meinst du er würde uns helfen, wenn er glaubt es nicht zu sein? Nein, Lucius war schon immer einer, der gerne mitbestimmen will. In Wirklichkeit ist Parkinson mein engster Vertrauter, aber das binde ich Lucius bestimmt nicht auf die Nase."

„Du bist einfach genial", schwärmte Narzissa und klimperte betörend mit den Wimpern.

„Hast du je daran gezweifelt?"

„Nein, ich hab mir auch nur Sorgen wegen Lucius gemacht. Ich meine, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich mir mit seinem Geld ein angenehmes Leben gemacht habe und Draco das meiste davon zum Fenster hinausgeworfen hat, wird er nicht begeistert sein und es wahrscheinlich von mir zurück haben wollen."

„Dazu wird es nicht kommen, Narzissa Darling. Lucius wird bald wieder in Askaban verschwinden und wir beide werden uns ein schönes Leben machen können."

Jakob trat näher an Narzissa heran und seine Hand legte sich verräterisch auf Narzissas Hüfte.

Lucius hatte genug gesehen und gehört. So war das also. Er sollte nur benutzt werden und am Ende sollte er der Buhmann sein.

Das habt ihr euch ja fein ausgedacht, grollte er. Aber na wartet da habt ihr die Rechnung ohne mich gemacht.

Lucius trat ein paar Schritte von der Tür weg und dachte nach. Es wäre wohl besser, zunächst so zu tun, als würde er Jakob vertrauen und ihn im allen unterstützen. Solange Jakob ihn hier frei herum laufen ließ, würde sich bestimmt bald eine Gelegenheit bieten ein wenig mehr über Jakobs neue Organisation herauszufinden. Vielleicht würde er ja etwas entdecken, was er später gegen seinen vermeintlichen Freund verwenden könnte.

„Lucius, schon wieder auf den Beinen?" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Er fuhr zusammen und dreht sich um. Vor ihm stand ein Todesser.

„Äh, ja, ich suche Jakob, wollte noch was mit ihm besprechen. Wollte gerade zu ihm gehen."

Bevor der Todesser etwas erwidern konnte trat Lucius wieder zur Tür, klopfte kurz an und trat ein.

Jakob wandte sich überrascht dem ungebeten Gast zu, doch als er erkannte, wer da eingetreten war, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Ein falsches Lächeln, fand Lucius und lächelte ebenso falsch zurück.

„Lucius!" Narzissa kam, Freude heuchelnd, auf ihn zu und schloss ihn in die Arme. Reflexartig wollte Lucius sie zurückstoßen, doch er besann sich schnell anders. Er durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen, damit die beiden nicht misstrauisch wurden. Also zog er sie in seine Arme und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Schön, dass du wieder hier bist. Ich habe dich so vermisst", flüsterte Narzissa ihm ins Ohr.

Wer's glaubt, dachte Lucius und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut aufzulachen. Sanft fuhr sie mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Wange und alles in ihm sträubte sich gegen ihre Berührung. Und zu allem Übel legte sie ihm die andere Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn zu sich runter, um ihn zu küssen.

Nur widerwillig erwiderte er den Kuss und war froh, als sie endlich von ihm abließ.

„Ja, auch ich bin froh, dass du wieder unter uns weilst", meinte Jakob und legte ihm kameradschaftlich einen Arm um die Schulter. „Was gibt es denn, alter Freund?"

„Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass du von nun an voll und ganz auf mich zählen kannst. Ich unterstütze dich in allem, was du vor hast. Außerdem habe ich noch ein paar Rechnungen zu begleichen." Lucius lächelte grimmig, zum Glück verstand Jakob die Doppeldeutigkeit seiner Worte nicht.

„So was hört man natürlich gerne. Also, fühl dich hier wie zu Hause."

„Das werd ich", versprach Lucius und wandte sich zum gehen. „Wenn du mich brauchst, sag Bescheid."

Er wollte gerade zur Tür raus gehen, als er von Narzissa noch mal zurückgehalten wurde.

„Lucius!" Sie schenkte ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln, was ihn jedoch kalt ließ, nachdem was er gerade gehört hatte. „Ich hoffe wir sehen uns heute nacht."

„Sicher", gab er zurück und versuchte ein wenig Vorfreude vorzuspielen, was ihm jedoch gehörig misslang.

Schnell verließ er das Zimmer und atmete auf, als er wieder draußen auf dem Flur stand. Eins wusste er, heute nacht würde er überall sein, nur nicht in seinem Zimmer.

**Jakob**

„Musstest du so dick auftragen?" beschwerte Jakob sich und sah Narzissa wütend an.

„Wieso? Lucius ist immer noch mein Mann und alles andere hätte er mir nicht abgenommen. Und du willst doch nicht, dass er misstrauisch wird."

„Natürlich nicht", lenkte Jakob ein. „Aber du darfst heute nacht nicht zu ihm gehen."

„Ach und warum nicht?" fragte sie spitz zurück. „Meinst du etwa, Lucius würde nicht misstrauisch werden, wenn ich heute nacht nicht mit ihm schlafe? Wir haben uns Jahre nicht gesehen, da wäre es etwas auffällig, wenn wir unser Wiedersehen nicht gebührend feiern."

„Vielleicht sollte ich ihn heute nacht wegschicken", überlegte Jakob.

„Jetzt sei nicht kindisch, Lucius bedeutet mir nichts und wenn es unserem Plan dient, bin ich bereit alles zu tun und das solltest du auch sein."

Jakob seufzte. Er sah ein, dass Narzissa Recht hatte, trotzdem gefiel ihm der Gedanke nicht, dass sie die Nacht mit Lucius verbringen würde, anstatt mit ihm. Aber was sollte er tun? Schließlich brauchte er Lucius noch.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lucius**

Lucius schlenderte derweil durch den Landsitz und sah sich alles genau an, dann verließ er ihn und streunte über das Gelände. Ein altes Stallungsgebäude schloss sich an das große Herrenhaus an und machte Lucius neugierig.

Vorsichtig schob er die schwere Tür auf und schlüpfte hinein. Es roch muffig und abgestanden. Er trat auf die breite Stallgasse und sah sich neugierig um. Die ehemaligen Pferdeboxen reihten sich an beiden Seiten der Stallgasse aneinander, sie waren jedoch leer.

Lucius schlenderte die Stallgasse entlang, als er plötzlich auf der linken Seite in einer der Boxen eine Bewegung wahrnahm.

Er huschte hinüber und spähte durch die Gitterstäbe. Als er erkannte, wer in dieser Box saß, krampfte sich ihm der Magen zusammen.

Die Box war notdürftig mit Stroh und ein paar Decken ausgelegt und in der hintersten Ecke saß eine Frau. Sie war an Händen und Füßen mit magischen Fesseln gebunden und Lucius wusste, dass jede Bewegung dadurch sehr schmerzhaft sein würde. Denn mit jeder Bewegung würden sich die Fesseln weiter zusammenziehen.

Die Frau hatte den Kopf gesenkt und ihr langes schwarzes Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht, doch Lucius erkannte sie trotzdem.

„Joanna", flüsterte er und beim Klang ihres Namens hob die Frau den Kopf.

„Lucius?" Ungläubig sah sie ihn an und dann trat plötzlich ein panischer Ausdruck in ihre Augen.

„Hab keine Angst, ich tu dir nichts", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Hat er dich aus Askaban geholt?" wisperte sie.

„Warte einen Augenblick." Lucius sah sich um. Er war immer noch allein. Also machte er sich an der Boxentür zu schaffen und bekam sie mühelos auf. Es gab auch keinen Grund sie zu verschließen, denn Joanna konnte sowieso nicht fliehen.

Er trat in die Box und zog die Tür leise hinter sich zu, dann ging er zu Joanna und hockte sich neben sie.

„Wer hat dir das angetan?" fragte er erschüttert, als er das blaue Auge und die aufgeplatzten Lippen bemerkte.

„Jakob", antwortete sie leise und Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

„Mein Gott... wie konnte er nur!" Aus einem Impuls heraus legte er seine Arme um Joanna und zog sie an sich. Ihr Kopf sank auf seine Brust und sie weinte leise.

„Erzähl mir, was passiert ist", bat er sie, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Kannst du mir nicht diese Fesseln abnehmen?"

„Tut mir leid, aber ich habe noch keinen Zauberstab und es wäre auch zu auffällig. Aber ich werde dich befreien, das verspreche ich. Ich werd mir was einfallen lassen. Und jetzt erzähl mir bitte, was Jakob getan hat."

„Ich weiß eigentlich auch nicht so genau, wie das gekommen ist. Er hat sich immer mehr verändert und von mir hat er sich schon lange zurück gezogen. Irgendwann habe ich ihn mal nach unserer Tochter gefragt und da ist er ausgerastet. Er hat geschrieen und getobt, ich solle nie wieder den Namen unserer Tochter in seiner Gegenwart erwähnen. Weil ich nicht wusste, warum er so ausgerastet ist, hab ich nachgebohrt und das hat ihn wohl noch wütender gemacht. Er hat gesagt, ich solle mich aus seinen Angelegenheiten raushalten und solle froh sein, dass er mich überhaupt noch im Haus duldet. Da bin ich selbst wütend geworden und habe ihm gesagt, dass ich so nicht mit mir reden lasse. Dadurch ist er noch wütender geworden. Er hat seinen Zauberstab gezogen und mich bedroht. Oh Lucius, ich hatte solche Angst, dass er mich umbringt, er hat mich so haßerfüllt angesehen! Er sagte dann noch, ich wäre ihm im Weg und hat mich geschockt. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, saß ich hier."

Joanna verstummte und Lucius streichelte beruhigend ihren Rücken, dann erzählte er ihr von Askaban, von seinen Gedanken, die er sich dort gemacht hatte und schließlich von seiner Befreiung und dem Gespräch, was er belauscht hatte.

„Ich habe nicht vor Jakob zu unterstützen", endete er. „Und jetzt, wo ich gesehen habe, was er dir angetan hat, erst recht nicht. Aber im Moment kann ich nichts tun, er sitzt leider am längeren Hebel."

„Doch, du könntest etwas tun", fiel Joanna etwas ein. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Serena. Jakob wird ihr bestimmt etwas antun. Ich weiß ja nicht, was sie getan hat, dass ihn so verärgert hat, aber so wie er jetzt ist, ist er zu allem fähig. Bitte, geh nach Hogwarts und schau nach, ob mit ihr alles in Ordnung ist."

„Das werde ich", versprach er ihr. Eine Weile sagte keiner der beiden etwas und Lucius registrierte, dass es ihm gefiel in Joannas Nähe zu sein. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas wichtiges ein.

„Kannst du mir etwas über Draco erzählen?" fragte er sie. „Ist er auch..."

„Auf der dunklen Seite?" unterbrach sie ihn lächelnd. „Nein, da kann ich dich beruhigen. Er ist ja sehr gut mit Serena befreundet und von ihr weiß ich, dass er irgendetwas im Ministerium macht. Aber mehr kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, ich habe ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Lucius erinnerte sich daran, was Narzissa über Draco gesagt hatte und fragte vorsichtig bei Joanna nach.

„Na ja, genau weiß ich es nicht. Aber nachdem, was Serena mir erzählt, scheint es Draco zumindest nicht schlecht zu gehen. Soweit ich weiß hat er sich sogar eine eigene Wohnung zugelegt und Serena hat mir erzählt, er hätte sie ziemlich kostspielig eingerichtet."

„Aha."

Lucius wollte noch etwas sagen, als er plötzlich aus der Box neben ihnen ein Geräusch vernahm.

Alarmiert sprang er auf und wollte seinen Zauberstab ziehen, als ihm einfiel, dass er ja noch keinen neuen hatte.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich der Wand und sah durch die Gitterstäbe in die Nachbarbox. Dort gewahr er eine ihm unbekannte Frau. Sie hatte kastanienbraunes, schulterlanges Haar und ein hübsches Gesicht. Ihr blauen Augen starrten jedoch ins Leere und sie wimmerte leise vor sich hin. Auch sie war mit magischen Fesseln gebunden worden.

„Wer ist das?" wandte er sich fragend an Joanna.

„Jakob hat sie vor ein paar Tagen hergebracht. Dabei hat er etwas zu ihr gesagt, aber ich habe nur verstanden, dass es um Severus ging. Aber was Severus mit dieser Frau zu schaffen hat, weiß ich nicht. Ich hab versucht, mich ein wenig mit ihr zu unterhalten, doch sie ist ziemlich verängstig und hat nicht viel gesagt. Ihr Name ist Laura und sie kommt aus Spinner's End. Mehr weiß ich nicht."

Als Lucius Spinner's End hörte, zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Joanna verwundert an. Soweit er wusste, hatte Snape ein Haus in Spinner's End. War das jetzt Zufall? Doch Lucius glaubte nicht an Zufälle. Und schon gar nicht, wenn Snape in Verbindung mit einer Frau gebracht wurde. Wer weiß, wozu er sie sich hergeholt hat, dachte Lucius angewidert. Er hatte ja nie eine besondere Anziehungskraft auf Frauen. Vielleicht war Snape ja pervers. Lucius schüttelte sich innerlich und schob den widerlichen Gedanken beiseite.

„Ich sollte besser gehen", meinte er und ging wieder zu Joanna. „Es wäre nicht gut, wenn mich jemand hier antreffen würde. Ich kümmere mich um Serena und werde mir was überlegen, wie ich dich hier rausholen kann", versprach er Joanna und drückte sie noch mal zum Abschied.

Dann verließ er schnell die Stallungen und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Herrenhaus.

Unterwegs begegnete er Snape, der eindeutig auf den Weg zu den Stallungen war. Lucius sah ihn schräg an und dachte sich seinen Teil.

Wahrscheinlich will er seinen perversen Neigungen nachgehen, dachte er und er musste den Blick abwenden. Bevor er an Snape vorbeiging maß er diesen nocheinmal mit einem durchdringenden Blick und beschleunigte seinen Schritt.

Morgen würde er nach Hogwarts gehen und das tun, worum Joanna ihn gebeten hatte.

**Snape**

Snape wunderte sich ein wenig über Lucius. Warum sah er ihn so komisch an? Er war auf dem Weg zu Joanna, um zu sehen, ob es ihr gut ging, als er Lucius begegnete.

Anscheinend ist Askaban auch an Malfoy nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen, dachte er kopfschüttelnd. So ein irrer Blick, der ist ja völlig durchgeknallt.

Schnell ging er weiter. Jakob sollte nicht mitbekommen, dass er sich ein wenig um Joanna kümmerte und ihr ab und zu die Fesseln lockerte. Das Risiko sie ihr ganz abzunehmen, wollte er nicht eingehen.

Danach musste er wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Jakob hatte ihn vorhin abgefangen und sich beschwert, dass er Serena und Draco immer noch nicht hergeschafft hatte. Er musste sich beeilen, sonst würde Jakob seine Drohung wahr machen und Snape fürchtete dabei nicht nur um sein Leben.

**Lucius**

In dieser Nacht fühlte sich Lucius mehr als unwohl. Er hatte sich wohl oder übel doch in sein Zimmer begeben, denn er hatte keine Lust die ganze Nacht durch den Landsitz zu irren, nur um Narzissa aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Nun lag er im Bett und hatte sich, ganz entgegen seiner Gewohnheit, einen schwarzen Pyjama angezogen.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da erschien Narzissa und schlüpfte zu ihm unter die Decke. Lucius hatte die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen würden.

Als Narzissa bemerkte, dass Lucius einen Pyjama trug stutzte sie.

„Seit wann bist du nachts angezogen?" fragte sie ihn.

„Wenn man jahrelang in Askaban saß, gewöhnt man sich dran", gab er unwirsch zurück.

„Aber das kann man ja ändern", meinte sie daraufhin nur und machte sich an den Knöpfen zu schaffen.

Lucius richtete sich halb auf und hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Narzissa, bitte, ich bin ziemlich müde, die letzten Stunden waren ziemlich nervenaufreibend, da steht mir jetzt nicht der Sinn nach Liebe. Und bitte tu das nicht nur, weil wir noch verheiratet sind und du meinst du müsstest das tun."

Narzissa knurrte unwillig rückte aber ein Stück von ihm ab.

„Früher konntest du gar nicht genug bekommen."

„Die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Laß mich jetzt schlafen." Er drehte sich auf die Seite, doch er konnte lange nicht einschlafen.

Irgendwann hörte er, wie Narzissa leise aufstand und das Zimmer verließ, wahrscheinlich um zu Jakob zu gehen.

Erst als die Tür leise zugezogen wurde, fiel von Lucius die Anspannung ab und er konnte endlich einschlafen.

**Serena**

Am nächsten Tag saß ich mit Draco zusammen mal wieder auf der Slytherintribüne. Heute war das Spiel Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw und wenn Gryffindor gewann, würden sie den Hauspokal bekommen. Zu allem Übel saßen wir auch wieder zwischen Severus und den Parkinsons.

Seit Alex uns erzählt hatte, dass Severus tatsächlich in der Organisation meines Vaters mitmischte, hatte sich mein Misstrauen gegen ihn wieder eingestellt. Da konnte er noch so viele Gefühle offenbaren wie er wollte.

Ich hatte mich auch gestern noch mit Harry darüber unterhalten, nachdem Alex und Draco sein Zimmer verlassen hatten. Von Severus Offenbarung mir gegenüber hatte ich jedoch nichts erwähnt. Erst wollte ich herausfinden, wer diese ominöse Frau gewesen war, die meinen Onkel offensichtlich das Herz gebrochen hatte.

Mit Harry hatte ich mich dann auch noch direkt ausgesprochen, nachdem ich ihm nocheinmal gehörig meine Meinung sagte und er sich daraufhin bestimmt wieder zehn Mal entschuldigt hatte.

Er hatte mich dann auch nicht mehr gehen lassen und so wurde es eine schöne und leidenschaftliche Versöhnungsnacht, auch wenn Harry öfter vor Schmerz zusammengezuckt war, da sein Körper doch ganz schöne Blessuren davongetragen hatte.

Nun saßen wir also auf der Tribüne und verfolgten das Spiel. Für Draco war es die helle Freude, denn beide Mannschaften waren nicht einen Tacken besser, als Hufflepuff und Slytherin.

Gerade hatte der eine Treiber von Ravenclaw seinen eigenen Jäger mit einem Klatscher vom Besen geholt und das Spiel musste kurzzeitig unterbrochen werden.

Als es dann weiter ging wurde es noch katastrophaler. Draco amüsierte sich köstlich über den gryffindorschen Sucher, der beinahe auf der Jagd nach dem Schnatz in die Hufflepufftribüne hineingedonnert wäre.

„Wenn das so weiter geht, gewinnen wir doch noch den Pokal", freute er sich gerade und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.

„Darauf würde ich nicht wetten", gab ich zurück. „Gryffindor liegt trotz ihrer miserablen Leistung noch punktemäßig vorne. Und wenn ich richtig gerechnet habe, könnte es am Ende eine Punktgleichheit zwischen uns und denen geben."

„Oh man, das hieße ja wir müssten uns nocheinmal so einen Schrott antun", stöhnte Draco. „Eins sage ich dir, wenn ich Slytherin dieses Jahr nocheinmal spielen sehe, bekomme ich bestimmt ne Herzattacke."

„Ach komm schon, so schlecht waren sie doch nicht", grinste ich. „Sie waren zumindest von den Schlechtesten die Besten."

„Ja, ja, mach dich nur lustig. Sport ist ne ernste Angelegenheit, aber ihr Frauen könnt so was ja nicht ver... ahhh!"

Draco duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, als ein verirrter Klatscher angeschossen kam. Der Zauberer hinter ihm hatte nicht soviel Glück. Der Klatscher streifte ihn und er klappte ohnmächtig zusammen.

„Verdammte Gryffindors!" brüllte Draco und schüttelte die Fäuste.

„Jetzt komm mal wieder runter", meinte ich und zog ihn zurück auf seinen Platz.

„Oh nein, jetzt guck dir das an! Das tut ja schon richtig weh denen zuzusehen! Buh, buh, buh! _Wer will richtige Looser sehen, der muß nur nach Gryffindor gehen!"_ stimmte Draco plötzlich ein Liedchen an und nach und nach fiel die ganze Tribüne begeistert ein.

Das ließen sich die Gryffindors natürlich nicht gefallen und sangen ihre eigenen Lieder. Was sie genau sangen konnte ich nicht verstehen, denn die Slytherins schmetterten aus vollem Hals, aber ich vermutete, dass es irgendein Anti-Slytherin- Song war.

Kopfschütteln sah ich Draco an. Warum mussten Männer auch immer nur so peinlich werden, wenn es um Sport ging?

Viel Zeit zum wundern hatte ich jedoch nicht, denn Pansy kam auf die Tribüne und zwängte sich zwischen ihren Vater und Draco. Draco schien das gar nicht mitzubekommen, denn er war gerade dabei ein neues Lied zu kreieren, was von den Slytherins begeistert aufgenommen wurde.

Sie warf mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu, den ich erwidern wollte, doch stattdessen starrte ich sie nur an und musste mir die Hand vor den Mund halten um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Bist du in Mamas Bleichmittel gefallen?" konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen und wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre ich wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle tot umgefallen.

„Schon mal was von Styling gehört?" gab sie spitz zurück.

„Sicher, allerdings bezweifle ich, dass du weißt, was das Wort bedeutet. Ganz sicher nicht, sich die Haare wasserstoffblond zu färben."

„Du bist ja nur neidisch!"

„Neidisch, darauf? Ja sicher, ich wollte schon immer mal wissen wie es ist, total bescheuert auszusehen."

„Du hältst dich wohl für besonders ansehnlich, was? Dabei kannst du froh sein, dass du überhaupt hier sitzen darfst."

„Ich seh jedenfalls besser aus als du", gab ich frech zurück.

„Das wollen wir ja mal sehen. Draco!" Sie zog Draco am Umhang, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

„Was?" fragte er unwillig, er wollte lieber das Spiel sehen, doch als er Pansy ansah, musste auch er ein Grinsen unterdrücken. „Wow, wo bist du denn reingefallen?"

Pansy überging seinen Kommentar. „Wer von uns beiden sieht besser aus? Ich oder deine muggelliebende-Möchtegern-Slytherin-Freundin?"

„Äh, das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Draco sah erst Pansy verwirrt an und warf mir dann einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, doch ich konnte nur die Schultern zucken.

„Doch, das ist mein voller Ernst!"

„Und du willst wirklich ne ehrliche Antwort?"

„Ja."

„Schön, aber einem von euch wird meine Antwort nicht gefallen", meinte er dann geheimnisvoll und Pansy warf mir einen triumphierenden Blick zu, den ich gelassen erwiderte. Draco zwinkerte mir schelmisch zu und wandte sich dann wieder an Pansy.

„Na ja, weißt du, ich sag es dir ja nicht gerne, aber ich finde Serena sieht besser aus."

„Waaaas!"

Hinter Dracos Rücken streckte ich ihr die Zunge raus. „Du wolltest es mir ja nicht glauben", fügte ich noch hinzu.

Pansy brachte keinen Ton mehr hervor. Sie sah mich nur wütend an, dann stand sie auf und verließ die Tribüne.

Ein Blick zur Gryffindortribüne verriet mir, dass Alex auch verschwunden war.

„Ich hoffe, dass war in deinem Sinne", grinste Draco mich an.

„Allerdings", grinste ich zurück. „Es ist doch schön gute Freunde zu haben."

„Und ich brauchte gar nicht lügen. Mein Gott, die sieht ja wirklich schrecklich aus!"

„Vielleicht denkt sie ja, du würdest darauf stehen. Immerhin sind alle in eurer Familie blond."

Draco schnaubte nur und wollte sich wieder dem Spiel zuwenden, doch plötzlich verlor er jegliche Farbe im Gesicht.

„Draco, was ist los?" fragte ich besorgt. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Rena... da war... ich... mein Vater", stammelte er und deutete zum Wald.

Als ich meinen Blick in die angegebene Richtung lenkte sah ich jedoch nichts.

„Schon klar."

„Rena, wirklich, ich habe da eben meinen Vater langlaufen sehen. Ich bin doch nicht blöd, verdammt!"

„Aber da ist niemand. Also wirklich, Draco. Oder hast du etwa Angst, er hat herausgefunden, was du mit seinem Geld gemacht hast?"

„Das ist nicht komisch, Rena!"

„Ach komm schon, was sollte er denn hier wollen. Außerdem weiß er doch gar nicht, dass du hier bist. Du hast dich geirrt."

Draco sah mich zweifelnd an und schien selbst nicht mehr so sicher zu sein, was er nun gesehen hatte.

„Du hast dich geirrt", meinte ich noch mal, denn ich glaubte nicht, dass Lucius hier so einfach auftauchen würde.

„Hm, vielleicht hast du ja recht", seufzte Draco, doch ganz überzeugt war er nicht.

**Snape**

Snape horchte auf, als Draco von seinem Vater sprach. Konnte es sein, dass Lucius tatsächlich hergekommen war? Es wäre besser der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung verließ er die Tribüne und machte sich auf die Suche nach Lucius.

**Serena**

Draco schien sich mit meiner Erklärung zufrieden zu geben, allerdings bemerkte ich, dass Severus sich plötzlich davonstahl.

Hatte er vielleicht etwas mitbekommen? Hatte Draco tatsächlich seinen Vater gesehen?

Madame Hoochs Schlusspfiff unterbrach meine Gedanken. Gryffindor hatte mit Müh und Not gewonnen, aber auch nur, weil der Hüter von Ravenclaw von seinen eigenen Leuten ausgeschaltet wurde. Genauer gesagt, sein eigener Sucher hatte ihn auf der Jagd nach dem Schnatz über den Haufen geflogen und beide waren von ihren Besen gepurzelt. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte der Sucher von Gryffindor und das Wunder geschah. Er fing tatsächlich den Schnatz und griff nicht, wie sonst, daneben.

Die Gryffindortribüne brach in Jubel aus und Draco setzte sich mit säuerlicher Miene auf seinen Platz.

Doch der Jubel endete jäh, als Madame Hooch das Endergebnis verkündete.

„... damit haben wir einen Punktegleichstand zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Das ist lange nicht mehr vorgekommen, aber die Regeln besagen, dass diese beiden Mannschaften den Hauspokal ausspielen müssen. Wer gewinnt bekommt den Pokal."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und Gryffindors wie Slytherins stöhnten auf.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", sagte Draco fassungslos.

„Ich hab es dir doch gesagt", grinste ich. „Wir müssen uns wohl noch mal ein Katastrophenspiel antun."

„Ich halt das nicht aus, lass uns von hier verschwinden."

Wir verließen die Tribüne und trafen unten auf Harry, der auch nicht gerade glücklich aussah.

**Lucius**

Unter einem Vorwand verließ Lucius Jakobs Hauptquartier und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Unterwegs grübelte er, wie er am besten ungesehen auf das Gelände kommen könnte und ihm fiel eigentlich nur eins ein. Von der heulenden Hütte aus verlief ein geheimer unterirdischer Gang, der unter der Peitschenden Weide endete, also auf dem Hogwartsgelände. Von da aus könnte er sich erst mal am Waldrand halten und dann würde er schon einen Weg hinein ins Schloss finden.

Er erreichte die heulende Hütte ohne Zwischenfälle und stieg hinunter in den Geheimgang. Hier unten war es kalt und staubig und Lucius rümpfte die Nase, er hasste es immer noch sich schmutzig zu machen, selbst nach all den Jahren, die er in Askaban verbringen musste. Aber er hatte Joanna versprochen nach Serena zu sehen und für Joanna würde er sogar durch den tiefsten Schlamm kriechen, wenn es sein musste. Moment mal, dachte er erschrocken. Was hab ich denn für Gedanken? Soll das etwa bedeuten, dass ich... nein, ich tue Jo nur einen Gefallen, weil sie mir leid tat. Aber warum nenne ich sie jetzt Jo... ich meine natürlich Joanna.

Lucius fasste sich an den Kopf und wunderte sich über sich selbst. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass er mehr für diese Frau empfand, als er sich eingestehen wollte? Oder war es einfach nur eine Trotzreaktion darauf, dass Narzissa ihn einfach so ausgetauscht hatte? Vielleicht aber hatte Askaban ja doch Spuren bei ihm hinterlassen und er war, ohne es zu merken, verweichlicht. Denn er konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals solche Gedanken gehabt zu haben.

„Nein", sagte er laut und seine Stimme hallte dumpf von den Wänden wider. „Nicht jetzt, Lucius." Er hoffte damit Joannas Bild aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen.

„Malfoy, Malfoy, was ist in den letzten Jahren bloß mit dir geschehen? Oh man, jetzt fange ich schon an mit mir selbst zu reden", stöhnte er auf.

Schnell lief er weiter und versuchte sich auf seine eigentliche Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Irgendwann sah er Licht am Ende des Ganges und er krabbelte nach draußen. Er richtete sich auf und währe beinahe von einem der langen Äste der Weide wieder von den Füßen gefegt worden, wenn er sich nicht geistesgegenwärtig auf den Boden geworfen hätte. Die peitschende Weide mochte es gar nicht, wenn man ihre Ruhe störte und das brachte sie sehr deutlich zum Ausdruck.

Haken schlagend entfernte Lucius sich von der Weide und musste immer wieder aufpassen, keinen Ast gegen den Kopf oder gegen andere wichtige Körperteile zu bekommen.

Erst als er genügend Abstand zur Weide hatte blieb er stehen und klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern.

Er lief zum Wald und suchte Schutz hinter den Bäumen. Auf dem Weg zum Schloss bot sich ihm ein beeindruckender Ausblick. Er konnte genau auf das Quidditchfeld gucken und sah, dass gerade ein Spiel stattfand. Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw erkannte er an den Bannern, die an den Tribünen wehten.

Vielleicht sehe ich Serena ja auf der Slytherintribüne, dachte er. Sie wird sich das Spiel bestimmt anschauen.

Er lief noch ein Stück weiter und bekam die Tribüne der Slytherins in den Blick. Zwar war es schwer auf die Entfernung etwas zu erkennen, trotzdem suchte er die Tribüne mit den Augen ab.

Er wollte schon enttäuscht aufgeben, als sein Blick an einer Person hängen blieb, die er auf tausend Meilen Entfernung erkannt hätte. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen und sein Herz begann schneller zu klopfen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, diese Person hier zu sehen, doch der blonde Haarschopf und die Statur waren unverkennbar. Auf der Tribüne saß sein Sohn Draco. Sicher, nach all den Jahren hatte er sich verändert, schließlich war aus ihm ein erwachsener junger Mann geworden, trotzdem wusste Lucius, dass es niemand anderes als sein Sohn sein konnte.

Allerdings bezweifelte Lucius, dass Draco ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen würde. Er hatte nie einen Hehl aus seiner Ablehnung gegen seinen Vater gemacht und dass er ihn nicht einmal in Askaban besuchen kam, sagte schon alles.

Lucius nahm sich vor, bald mit Draco zu reden. Er musste ihm unbedingt klar machen, dass alles, was er in der Vergangenheit getan hatte, nur zu Dracos Besten geschehen war. Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht immer so ausgesehen hatte.

Und ihm kann noch ein Gedanke, wie er vielleicht mehr über seinen Sohn erfahren konnte. Das Quidditchspiel schien noch lange nicht beendet zu sein, eine gute Gelegenheit nach Dracos Zimmer zu suchen und sich ein wenig umzusehen.

Plötzlich tauchte Joannas Bild wieder auf und Lucius erinnerte sich an seine eigentliche Aufgabe. Hatte sie nicht erzählt Serena wäre gut mit seinem Sohn befreundet? Dann müsste sie doch eigentlich in seiner Nähe sein.

Neben Draco gewahr er eine junge Frau. Als er sie sah stockte ihm kurz der Atem, denn auf die Entfernung hin glich sie Joanna aufs Haar. Sie hatte ebenso langes schwarzes Haar wie ihre Mutter und Lucius zweifelte nicht daran, dass es sich um Serena handelte. Sicher, er hatte sie damals schon gesehen, aber da war sie auch noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen.

Jedenfalls schien es ihr gut zu gehen und wenn Draco bei ihr war, würde ihr sicher nichts geschehen. Er freute sich, Joanna eine gute Nachricht bringen zu können.

Als er nocheinmal einen letzten Blick auf seinen Sohn warf, hatte er das Gefühl, dass Draco ihn geradewegs ansah. Schnell verschwand er wieder zwischen den Bäumen. Auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, dass Draco ihn gesehen hatte, war es besser im Verborgenen zu bleiben.

Schnell setzte er seinen Weg zum Schloss fort und kam ungehindert hinein.

Schnurstracks huschte er zu den Kerkern. Daß ihm jemand folgte, merkte er nicht.

An einer bestimmten Stelle blieb er stehen.

„Reinblüter", sagte er leise und vor ihm öffnete sich eine Tür in der Wand. Grinsend ging er die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Parkinson hatte ihm das Passwort verraten obwohl Lucius auch von selbst drauf gekommen wäre. Wenn es um ihre Passwörter ging, waren die Slytherins wirklich einfallslos. Schon damals zu seiner Zeit hatte es das Passwort gegeben und sich regelmäßig wiederholt.

Da sich alle beim Quidditchspiel aufhielten, machte Lucius sich keine großen Sorgen, dass man ihn entdecken konnte. Schnell durchquerte er den Gemeinschaftsraum und machte sich auf die Suche nach Dracos Zimmer. Die meisten Türen waren offen, doch es gab einige die ebenfalls durch Passwörter gesichert waren, um ungebetene Besucher abzuhalten.

Lucius wusste, dass Draco schon damals immer sein Zimmer mit einem Passwort gesichert hatte und er hoffte, dass er es immer noch nicht geändert hatte, denn sonst hätte er ein Problem.

Aber er hatte auch keine Zeit jede Tür einzeln auszuprobieren, also stellte er sich in den Gang und sagte laut: „Sucher!"

Direkt neben ihm die Tür schwang lautlos auf und Lucius musste grinsen. Draco war also immer noch davon überzeugt, der bester Sucher zu sein, den Slytherin jemals hatte.

Vorsichtig betrat er den Raum und lehnte die Tür nur an.

Der Blick, der sich ihm bot war das reinste Chaos. Lucius zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und bedachte Dracos Zimmer mit einem missbilligenden Blick. Manche Dinge änderten sich also nie. Draco war damals schon sehr unordentlich gewesen und selbst der kleinste Aufräumzauber war ihm schon zu viel gewesen.

Neugierig durchquerte Lucius das Zimmer und sah sich alles genau an. Auf einem kleinen Nachttisch hatte Draco ein Bild von sich stehen, es musste ein neueres sein, denn er sah dort deutlich älter aus, als Lucius ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Und er musste zugeben, dass sein Sohn sehr gut aussah.

Irgendwas muß er ja von mir haben, dachte er stolz und rieb sich das Kinn. Anscheinend fand Draco das auch, denn warum sonst hätte er von sich selbst ein Bild aufgestellt?

Neben dem Bild lag ein Buch, dass Lucius nur allzu gut kannte. Es war sein eigenes.

„Lucius Malfoys gesammelte Zaubersprüche" stand in verschnörkelter Schrift auf dem Buchdeckel.

Er hatte es damals selbst angelegt und alle Zaubersprüche, die er jemals gelernt hatte hineingeschrieben, inklusive Wirkung und mögliche Gegenzauber. Unter anderem auch schwarze. Damals war er sehr stolz auf sein Werk gewesen und noch stolzer war er darauf, dass er sämtliche Sprüche auswendig kannte.

Und ein bisschen freute er sich darüber, dass Draco das Buch behalten hatte. Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf, dass Draco ihn vielleicht doch nicht so ablehnte, wie er immer getan hatte.

Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht merkte, wie noch jemand den Raum betrat.

„Verdammt, Lucius, was hast du hier zu suchen!" Snapes Stimme ließ ihn herumfahren.

„Ja, danke, mir geht es auch gut Severus", gab er spöttisch zurück.

„Du kannst hier doch nicht einfach so auftauchen und herumschnüffeln", schimpfte Snape weiter. „Was meinst du, werden die mit dir machen, wenn sie dich hier entdecken?"

„Ja, ja, schon gut."

„Was machst du überhaupt hier?"

„Ich... äh... ich hab was gesucht", wich Lucius aus. Verdammt, was sollte er Snape denn sagen? Daß er Joanna versprochen hatte nach Serena zu sehen? Bestimmt nicht. Snape würde sofort merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte und auf den Gedanken kommen, dass Lucius vielleicht doch nicht so loyal gegenüber Jakob war, wie er immer tat.

„Und was wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ich brauche einige wichtige Sachen von mir. Du weißt schon schwarze Magie und so was, könnte uns recht nützlich werden. Aber zu Hause kann ich die Sachen nicht finden", schwindelte er und hoffte, dass Snape seine Lüge nicht durchschaute.

„Was? Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Du kannst doch nicht einfach zu deinem Landsitz gehen!"

„Es hat mich schon keiner gesehen. Ich saß zwar in Askaban, aber ich bin nicht blöd! Jedenfalls habe ich gedacht, dass Draco vielleicht einige Dinge von mir mitgenommen hat."

Snape sah ihn nur wütend an und Lucius hoffte, dass er sich irgendwie wieder aus dieser Situation hinausmanövrieren konnte.

**Alex**

Zusammen mit Harry saß ich wieder auf der Gryffindortribüne. Obwohl wir eigentlich andere Dinge im Kopf hatten, ließen wir uns vom Quidditchfieber anstecken. Natürlich erwarteten wir einen Gryffindor Sieg über Ravenclaw und sollten wir hoch genug gewinnen, könnten wir Slytherin punktemäßig überholen, um die Hausmeisterschaft zu gewinnen.

Leider kristallisierte sich schon nach kurzer Zeit heraus, dass die beiden Sucher wieder mindestens genauso schlecht waren wie die von Hufflepuff und Slytherin beim letzten Spiel. Da es uns diesmal direkt betraf, fingen wir recht schnell an uns über unser Team zu ärgern und vor allem Harry sprang ständig auf.

„So werden wir nie gewinnen und Slytherin überholen!" rief Harry, als ich ihn zurück auf seinen Platz zerrte.

„Unsere Mannschaft ist schlecht, Alex!"

„Das seh ich selbst."

Dann blickte ich neugierig zur Slytherintribüne, wo Serena und Draco wieder neben Snape und den Parkinsons sitzen mussten.

Draco schien das Spiel zu amüsieren und scheinbar machte er sich nicht wirklich Sorgen darum, dass sein Vater ihn vielleicht besuchen könnte. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Allerdings war Draco auch nicht gerade ein Mensch, der seine Gefühle offen zeigte. Selbst mir gegenüber würde er wahrscheinlich nicht zugeben, wenn er besorgt war wegen seinem Vater. Dazu war er immer noch zu sehr ein Malfoy... und die Malfoys waren wohl zu stolz um Gefühle zu zeigen.

Mir gegenüber war Draco immer sehr zärtlich und liebevoll, aber waren Harry und Serena in der Nähe, merkte ich, wie er sich verschloss und auch angespannter war.

Scheinbar wollte er den anderen gegenüber nicht verletzlich erscheinen.

Um uns herum sprangen die Leute auf, denn unser Sucher hatte scheinbar den Schnatz entdeckt und ich sah, wie Draco eine abfällige Geste machte. Er glaubte wohl nicht daran, dass unser Sucher Erfolg haben würde. Leider hatte er Recht, denn unser Sucher griff daneben und rammte beinahe eine der Tribünen, als der Schnatz wieder verschwand.

Harry lehnte sich zu mir.

„Draco wird mich sicher damit aufziehen, dass unser Sucher so schlecht ist wie der von Slytherin..."

„Wow", meinte ich erstaunt, „du hast ihn nicht Malfoy genannt. Werdet ihr doch langsam erwachsen?"

Harry sah mich böse an.

„Du könntest ihn ja trotzdem davon abhalten, denn alles lass ich mir nicht gefallen..."

„Solange du nicht wieder versuchst ihn umzubringen..."

„Du wirst schon wieder unfair", tadelte er mich.

„Sorry Harry, aber das wird dir ewig nachhängen. Hast du eigentlich schon mit den Ministeriumsleuten gesprochen?"

„Nein", seufzte er. „Durch die Sache mit Malfoy Senior waren die wohl erst mal anderweitig beschäftigt."

„Aber da kommt sicher noch was. Da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen."

„Vor allem wenn Snape seine schmierigen Finger im Spiel hat. Übrigens solltest du vielleicht mal wieder aufs Klo verschwinden, damit Pansy dich wieder verfolgen kann."

„Na gut. Das Spiel ist eh öde."

Ich stand auf und verließ die Tribüne.

**Harry**

Als Alex weg war, spürte Harry plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er drehte sich um und erkannte Professor Dumbledore, der ihn mit einem strengen Blick ansah.

„Harry."

„Professor?"

Harry war gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut, da Dumbledore ihn noch nie so merkwürdig behandelt hatte.

„Würdest du nach dem Spiel in mein Büro kommen?"

„Natürlich, Professor."

Etwas unbehaglich sah Harry den Schulleiter von Hogwarts an und ihm wurde ganz warm im Gesicht. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl rot anzulaufen.

„Übrigens Harry, ich mag Brennesselpastillen."

Harry wusste sofort, dass das Passwort für den Wasserspeier am Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro war.

Damit war die Konversation auch beendet und Harry wusste, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte, wenn Professor Dumbledore so kurz angebunden war.

**Alex**

Als ich diesmal im Waschraum stand, tat ich erst gar nicht so, als wenn ich etwas anderes dort wollte als auf Pansy zu warten. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und sie tauchte auf. Ich lehnte mich ans Waschbecken und sie überbrachte ihre Nachricht.

„Jakob ist sehr erfreut über den Ausgang deiner Mission. Ich soll dir mitteilen, dass du aufgenommen bist und heute um 20.00 Uhr wieder zum verbotenen Wald kommen sollst."

„Danke. Sonst noch was?" Ich versuchte so kühl wie möglich zu klingen.

„Nein. Ich werde mich jetzt wieder zu diesen muggelliebenden Möchtegern-Slytherins setzen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schrecklich das ist. Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, wie Serena nach Slytherin kommen konnte. Bei dieser Mutter!"

Ich konnte kaum glauben, dass Pansy sich bei mir darüber beschwerte. Allerdings erinnerte sie mich wieder daran im Hauptquartier für Serena nach ihrer Mutter Ausschau zu halten.

„Und darüber beschwerst du dich?" meinte ich nur und sie glotzte mich nur verwirrt mit großen Augen an.

„Du verstehst das nicht. Sie zieht Draco auch noch mit rein..."

„Aha", machte ich nur. „Aber das sollte doch für dich kein Problem sein. Ich dachte, du und Draco ihr... versteht euch recht gut."

Natürlich wusste ich, dass das nicht stimmte, aber Pansy würde natürlich nie zugeben, dass ihre Zuneigung zu ihm immer nur einseitig war und noch nie erwidert wurde.

Daher überging sie auch geschickt meinen Kommentar.

„Alles was ich sage ist, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass Lucius Dracos verhalten billigen wird..."

„Und was hast du damit zu tun?"

„Falls du es dir nicht denken kannst: Wenn Draco endlich vernünftig wird, werden meine und Dracos Eltern sicher etwas für uns arrangieren..."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen und wollte gar nicht daran denken, was sie versuchte damit anzudeuten.

Reiß dich zusammen, Alex, beschwor ich mich selbst. Ich durfte nicht zulassen, dass so jemand wie Pansy mich mit ihren Bemerkungen aus der Ruhe brachte. Sonst könnte sie eventuell Verdacht schöpfen. Also nahm ich mir vor, mich zusammen zu nehmen und ihre Kommentare zu Draco zu ignorieren. Meine Liebe zu ihm… Moment mal hatte ich gerade Liebe gedacht? Nein, meine Zuneigung zu ihm durfte auf keinen Fall meine Arbeit als Auror und diese Mission beeinflussen.

„Übrigens Alex, jetzt wo du zu uns gehörst, wäre es ja vielleicht nett, wenn wir uns näher kennenlernen. Wir sollten uns mal unterhalten oder mal Kaffee zusammen trinken im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Jetzt ging sie eindeutig zu weit.

„Weißt du Pansy, ich glaub, dir ist das Haarbleichmittel zu tief ins Kleinhirn gesickert. Ich will nicht deine kleine Freundin werden. Für mich geht es dabei nur um Macht und darum, dass die Zaubererwelt dem Namen meiner Familie den Respekt zollt, der ihm zusteht."

Sie sah mich böse an und machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Na gut, wenn du das so siehst."

Sie warf ihre frisch blondierten Haare in den Nacken und stolzierte davon.

„Ja, genau so sehe ich das", murmelte ich, als sie weg war.

Ich musste sofort an Draco denken und mir wurde ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Pansy ihn immer noch nicht aufgegeben hatte.

Konnte es wirklich wahr sein, dass sie auf eine arrangierte Heirat hoffte? Aber wenn ich näher darüber nachdachte, war das wohl gar nicht so abwegig. Ob Draco so etwas ahnte und ihr deswegen versuchte aus dem Weg zu gehen? Jedenfalls hatte er mir nichts davon erzählt.

Gedankenversunken trat ich vor die Tür. Ich wollte mich schon wieder zum Quidditchspiel aufmachen, als ich aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung am Ende des langen Flures wahrnahm. Ruckartig drehte ich meinen Kopf dorthin und hätte schwören können… aber nein, das konnte nicht sein. Lucius Malfoy würde doch nicht so töricht sein, sich gerade mal einen Tag nach seiner Flucht hier in Hogwarts einzuschleichen. Das war unmöglich. Oder etwa doch nicht? Wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die schwarz gekleidete Gestalt mit langen blonden Haaren, die ich gesehen hatte nur Zufall oder Einbildung gewesen war? Eher gering entschied ich und beschloss der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Wenn es wirklich Lucius war, dann war er sicher wegen Draco gekommen und dass er ihm etwas antat konnte ich nicht zulassen.

Am Ende des Flures wurde mir klar, dass Lucius, wenn er es war, in Richtung der Kerker unterwegs war, wo sich die Räume der Slytherins befanden.

Kurz dachte ich darüber nach, ob ihm klar war, dass sich alle Schüler und Besucher auf dem Quidditchfeld befanden, aber andererseits, wenn er sich durch einen der vielen Geheimgänge ins Schloss geschlichen hatte, wusste er es sicher nicht.

Als ich die Kerker erreichte zog ich meinen Zauberstab und bewegte mich vorsichtig entlang der Steinwand. Der Eingang zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum war eine verborgene Tür in der kalten Mauer und ich wusste nur ungefähr, wo sie sich befand. Alle anderen Häuser hatten ein Portrait als Tür, welches einen nach dem Passwort fragte und dann eintreten ließ. Aber die Slytherins waren in solchen Sachen eben sehr eigen. Sie wollten scheinbar nicht, dass jeder den Eingang entdecken konnte.

Bei unserer Ankunft hatte Professor Dumbledore uns die Passwörter der verschiedenen Häuser verraten, falls wir mal schnelle Hilfe brauchten oder etwas Unvorhergesehenes passieren sollte. In den Kerkern kannte ich mich allerdings so gut wie gar nicht aus, da Draco mich nie dorthin mitgenommen hatte. Sehr unglücklich war ich darüber nicht gewesen, denn ich fand es in den Kerkern ziemlich ungemütlich und kalt… und genauso stellte ich mir auch die Räume der Slytherins vor. Draco hatte mir nur einmal diesen Gang gezeigt und erklärt, dass die Tür in der Steinmauer verborgen war.

Mist! Hätte er es mir nur genauer gezeigt, dann hätte ich jetzt nicht an die Mauer gepresst nach dem Eingang suchen müssen.

Das Passwort der Slytherins war Reinblüter. Was auch sonst…

Etwas blöd kam ich mir schon vor, als ich da so an der Mauer entlang schlich und ständig das Wort Reinblüter wiederholte.

Dann aber hatte ich Glück und ein Stück in der Mauer schob sich zur Seite. Ich hatte den Eingang gefunden.

Vorsichtig schielte ich in den Raum und erkannte eine kurze aber breite Treppe, die in den Gemeinschaftsraum herunter führte. Dieser sah ziemlich düster aus.

Er war sehr antiquiert und dunkelgrün eingerichtet. Für die schummrige Beleuchtung sorgten ein paar Leuchter an den Wänden und grüne Messinglampen auf den alten Eichentischen. Ich wunderte mich, dass die Slytherins bei der kärglichen Beleuchtung nicht blind wurden, wenn sie mal nach draußen ins Sonnenlicht kamen. Und vor allem, wie konnte man hier nur lesen oder Hausaufgaben machen? Allerdings wurde mir jetzt klar, warum Draco und die anderen Slytherins immer so blass aussahen. Meinem Orientierungssinn zur Folge mussten die Räume hier schon unter dem See liegen, der sich direkt am Schloss befand und Tageslicht würde hier wohl in keinen Raum dringen können.

Ich ging leise die Treppe herunter und sah mich noch etwas um. Mittelpunkt des Gemeinschaftsraumes war ein riesiger steinerner Kamin an der linken Wand, in dem ein kärgliches Feuer loderte. Kein Wunder, dass es hier so kalt war. Ich schüttelte mich und ein Schauer lief mir den Rücken herunter.

Aber es brachte alles nichts, wollte ich meinen Verdacht bestätigt wissen, musste ich mich auf die Suche machen und so wandte ich mich nach rechts, wo ich die Schlaf- und Privaträume vermutete.

Auch hier war es ziemlich kalt und so wunderte es mich nicht mehr, dass Draco häufig schwarze Rollkragenpullover trug und sich in meinem Zimmer bei mir darüber beschwerte, dass es zu warm wäre. Unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass ich verliebt war in Draco? Ich schob diesen Gedanken beiseite, denn immer wenn ich an ihn dachte, wurde ich von meiner eigentlichen Aufgabe abgelenkt.

Vorsichtig schlich ich weiter, als ich plötzlich aus einem der Räume eine ärgerliche Stimme vernahm. Es war die von Severus Snape. Ich spähte in den Raum, da die Tür einen Spalt offen stand. Als erstes fiel mir auf, wie unordentlich es in dem Raum aussah. Fast so schlimm wie bei mir, wenn ich mal keine Lust auf Aufräumzauber hatte. Und dann sah ich Snape, der sich mit jemand zu unterhalten schien.

„Du kannst hier trotzdem nicht einfach so auftauchen und Dracos Zimmer durchsuchen. Wenn dich jemand hier sieht... und vor allem, wenn dich jemand mit mir hier sieht..."

„Keine Sorge, Severus", erwiderte der andere im Raum spöttisch und ich erkannte die Stimme sofort. Es war tatsächlich Lucius Malfoy.

„Ich will auch nicht zurück nach Askaban, aber Draco wird es gar nicht merken, dass jemand hier war. Und schon gar nicht dass ich hier war. Außerdem sah es hier schon vorher so chaotisch aus. Du weißt doch, dass mein Sohn nicht gerade der ordentlichste Malfoy ist."

Severus schnaubte nur und gab sich damit nicht zufrieden.

„Ich hoffe, du bist nicht hergekommen, um deinem Sohn Manieren beizubringen oder sonst irgendwelche nicht sehr netten Flüche an ihm auszuprobieren. Jakob legt nämlich Wert darauf, deinen Sohn selbst zu bekehren..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Snape**

Severus wusste, dass das eine Lüge war und sie fiel ihm schwerer, als er gedacht hatte. Jakob hatte nicht vor, Draco gut zuzureden und alle die das dachten, würden wahrscheinlich eines besseren belehrt werden.

Nein, Jakob wollte Serena und Draco wohl nur um zu demonstrieren wie skrupellos er war und was mit Leuten passierte, die sich gegen ihn stellten.

Sogar vor seiner eigenen Frau und Tochter schreckte er dabei nicht zurück und das war etwas, dass sogar den sonst so emotionslosen Snape nicht kalt ließ.

Außerdem hatte Snape erst letztens mitbekommen, wie Pansy bei Jakob darum gebettelt hatte Draco als Gefangenen oder Sklaven zu bekommen, wenn Jakob mit ihm fertig war.

Er wusste nicht, wie Jakob darüber entschieden hatte. Konnte sich aber gut vorstellen, dass Draco wohl eher den Tod einem Leben mit Pansy vorziehen würde.

Daß er nun Lucius nicht die Wahrheit sagte, lag aber wohl eher daran, dass er seinem alten Freund selbst nicht mehr traute und davon ausging, dass Lucius sowieso nur nach Hogwarts gekommen war, um seinen Sohn wegen dessen Unterlassung der dunklen Seite beizutreten, zu foltern oder gar zu töten.

Er war davon überzeugt, dass Lucius erwartet hatte, seine ganze Familie in Jakobs Hauptquartier anzutreffen, aber dort hielt sich schließlich immer nur Narzissa auf. Und auch noch ungewöhnlich häufig für Snapes Geschmack.

**Alex**

Lucius verstand nicht genau, was Severus wohl damit meinte und sah ihn nur leicht verwirrt an.

„Wie bist du überhaupt hier reingekommen?" fragte dieser dann verärgert.

„Parkinson hat mir das neue Passwort für Slytherin verraten... und Draco benutzt für seine Zimmer schon seit Jahren immer das gleiche Passwort."

Ich machte einen gedanklichen Vermerk, Draco darauf hinzuweisen, dass er sein Passwort ändern sollte. Auf Privatsphäre schienen die Malfoys wohl nicht wirklich Wert zu legen oder wozu benutzte Lucius wohl sonst das Passwort seines Sohnes?

„Trotzdem solltest du jetzt verschwinden, Lucius. Sonst..."

„Einen Moment noch. Ah ja, da ist er ja..."

**Lucius**

In dem Chaos hatte Lucius einen Tarnumhang ausgemacht, den er für seinen eigenen hielt. Und jetzt, wo er Snape schon die Geschichte aufgetischt hatte, dass er nach nützlichen Dingen suchte, die Draco wohl von seinem Landsitz mitgenommen hatte, wäre es wohl mehr als auffällig zu verschwinden, ohne etwas mitzunehmen.

Außerdem konnte er den Tarnumhang jetzt besser gebrauchen als sein Sohn.

„Wenn du erlaubst, nehme ich wenigstens meinen Tarnumhang mit. Den kann ich jetzt besser gebrauchen als Draco."

**Alex**

Ein Schock durchfuhr mich, als ich sah, dass Lucius den Tarnumhang einsteckte in dem Glauben, es sei sein eigener. Dass den im Moment noch Harry hatte und dass er gerade meinen Gryffindortarnumhang klaute, konnte er ja auch nicht ahnen.

Allerdings schrillten in meinem Kopf sämtliche Alarmglocken los, denn wenn Lucius das Gryffindoremblem erst mal erkannte, konnte das Übel für uns ausgehen.

Erst mal würde ihm klar werden, dass sein Sohn ein Verräter war, der nicht nur nicht zur dunklen Seite gehörte, sondern diese auch noch bekämpfte. Oder er würde davon ausgehen, dass der Umhang von mir stammte und dahinter kommen, dass sein Sohn und ich mehr miteinander zu tun hatten, als wir beide zugeben wollten. Dadurch würde meine Tarnung in Gefahr geraten, also war diese Möglichkeit auch nicht besser.

Ich nahm wahr, wie die beiden Männer im Raum sich Richtung Tür bewegten und presste mich an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Dann richtete ich meinen Zauberstab, der mir vom Ministerium zurückgegeben worden war, auf mich selbst und dachte die Zauberformel für einen Tarnzauber.

Wie ein Chamäleon glich ich nun der Wand hinter mir und nicht eine Sekunde zu früh, denn Severus und Lucius kamen zur Tür heraus.

Keiner der beiden schöpfte Verdacht, da meine Tarnung perfekt war. Ich hatte es ja auch oft genug während der Aurorausbildung geübt.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum warf sich Lucius den Tarnumhang über und wurde von Snape, der ihn vorsichtshalber am Arm packte nach draußen begleitet.

Als ich sicher war, dass die beiden weg waren, hob ich den Tarnzauber auf und lief nach draußen. Auch ich wollte nicht beim Schnüffeln in den Slytherinräumen erwischt werden und noch wichtiger war, dass ich schnell die anderen warnen wollte.

Ich beeilte mich um zurück zum Quidditchspiel zu kommen, als mir schon die ersten Zuschauer entgegen kamen. Scheinbar hatte ich das Ende des Spiels verpasst und...

„Pst... pssst... Alex", hörte ich plötzlich ein Flüstern hinter mir und als ich umdrehte, wurde ich schon von Draco in einen Klassenraum gezogen.

Harry und Serena waren ebenfalls dort und ich atmete tief durch.

„Gut, dass ihr hier seid", begann ich dann sofort keuchend, da ich noch etwas außer Atem war.

„Ich muss euch warnen..."

Die Aufmerksamkeit der drei gehörte mir nun voll und ganz.

„Draco, ich habe deinen Vater hier im Schloss gesehen. Zusammen mit Snape..."

„Ha! Ich hab's doch gewusst!" wandte sich Draco auch schon triumphierend an Serena. „Ich wusste doch, dass ich nicht verrückt bin, verdammt. Ich hab ihn auch gesehen!"

Dann wurde Draco plötzlich ganz bleich im Gesicht und musste sich erst mal setzen.

„Was... ich... was hat er hier gewollt?" fragte er mit etwas zittriger Stimme.

Ich trat näher an ihn heran und senkte meine Stimme.

„Er hat dein Zimmer durchsucht."

Draco sah erschrocken auf, sagte aber nichts.

„Du solltest dein Passwort ändern", fuhr ich dann fort. „Leider war das noch nicht alles... Snape war bei ihm... und so wie es sich anhörte, bist du in Gefahr, Draco. Er hat angedeutet, dass Jakob dich doch noch auf seine Seite ziehen will. Dich bekehren will..."

„Das wird ihm aber nicht gelingen", meinte Draco entschlossen.

„Trotzdem hört sich das gar nicht gut an", wandte Harry ein. „Schließlich wissen wir nicht, welcher Mittel sich Jakob bedient. Er könnte dich anstatt zu überreden genauso gut verfluchen oder vergiften oder..."

„Danke für den Optimismus, Potter", meinte Draco bissig und blickte nun wieder etwas gefasster in die Runde.

„Das spielt doch keine Rolle", meldete sich Serena zu Wort. „Draco ist in Gefahr und wir alle sind hier nicht mehr sicher, wenn Lucius oder sonst wer hier einfach so durch die Gänge schleichen kann."

„Hier gibt es einfach zu viele Geheimgänge", stimmte ich ihr zu. „Wir sollten sie unauffällig durch Auroren überwachen lassen."

„Darum werde ich mich kümmern", bestimmte Harry. „Ich muss gleich noch zu Professor Dumbledore und dann werde ich das mit ihm besprechen."

„Du musst zu Albus?" fragte ich etwas erstaunt.

„Allerdings", knurrte Harry wenig begeistert. „Und es klang nicht so, als würde er nur mit mir plaudern wollen..."

Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Oh, kriegt Dumbledores Liebling Ärger? Aber was frag ich überhaupt danach... schließlich hast du mich beinahe umgebracht..."

„Wenn du dich vernünftig verteidigt hättest, Malfoy, wäre es gar nicht so weit gekommen und... autsch!"

Serena hatte Harry heftig gegen den Fuß getreten und ging nun energisch dazwischen.

„Hört auf! Und zwar alle beide! Wenn noch einer von euch dieses Thema erwähnt, will ich mit keinem von euch beiden mehr etwas zu tun haben!"

Nun musste ich grinsen, da Harry und Draco jeweils gleichzeitig die Gesichtszüge entgleisten und sie Serena erschrocken ansahen. Beide verstummten augenblicklich und Serena sprach weiter

„Was passiert, wenn sie Harry rausschmeißen?"

„Nicht auszudenken, was für ein Verlust das wäre", spottete Draco leise und ich schlug nach seinem Arm.

„Hast du etwa schon unsere Vereinbarung vergessen?"

„Ich habe ihn nicht beleidigt", beharrte Draco mit Nachdruck und ich ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Das ist alles gar nicht gut", fuhr Serena bedrückt fort. „Kann es noch schlimmer kommen?"

„Oh ja, es kann...", erwiderte ich unglücklich, da mir noch etwas Wichtiges einfiel.

„Draco, dein Vater hat den Tarnumhang aus deinem Zimmer mitgenommen. Er dachte, es wäre sein eigener..."

„Oh verdammt!" fluchte Draco. „Wenn er darauf euer Wappen, das Wappen der Gryffindors entdeckt, dann muss er nur noch eins und eins zusammenzählen... Alex, das könnte deine Tarnung gefährden!"

Ich winkte ab.

„Nein, ich denke, das macht die ganze Sache eher für dich noch gefährlicher, Draco. Dein Vater wird wahrscheinlich Verdacht schöpfen und davon ausgehen, dass du mit den Guten sympathisierst."

„So oder so", meinte Harry resignierend, „unser Versteckspiel wird nicht mehr lange gut gehen. Du solltest so schnell wie möglich Informationen über die Organisation sammeln, damit das Ministerium eingreifen kann, Alex."

Ich stimmte Harry widerwillig zu.

„Wie ist eigentlich das Quidditchspiel ausgegangen?" erkundigte ich mich dann feixend.

„Gryffindor hat gewonnen, aber ihr seid jetzt Punktgleich mit uns", erklärte Serena und Harry und Draco stöhnten auf.

„Und das heißt, es wird ein Entscheidungsspiel geben."

Serena konnte genau wie ich ihr Grinsen nicht zurückhalten.

„Noch mal tu ich mir so ein Schrottspiel nicht an", erklärte Draco entschlossen und es geschah das Wunder, dass Harry mal ausnahmsweise mit ihm einer Meinung war.

Ich verabschiedete mich daraufhin von den anderen und erklärte, dass ich zurück ins Hauptquartier gebracht werden würde, um in die Organisation aufgenommen zu werden.

Dort angekommen führte man mich wieder zu Jakob, der meinen Einsatz lobte und mir einen silbernen Ring aushändigte, der sich als Portschlüssel herausstellte. Mit ihm konnte ich vom verbotenen Wald aus immer wieder ins Hauptquartier gelangen und damit war ich als vollwertiges Mitglied akzeptiert worden.

Es waren nicht sehr viele seiner Anhänger anwesend und sie waren sogar alle unmaskiert.

Unser Verdacht bestätigte sich, dass viele ehemalige Todesser anwesend waren, denen wir nichts hatten nachweisen können. Lucius und Severus konnte ich nirgendwo entdecken und ich fragte mich, wo die beiden wohl wieder rumschlichen. Dann fiel mir Serenas Mutter wieder ein und mir wurde bewusst, dass ich ja gar nicht wusste, wie sie aussah.

Plötzlich wandte sich Jakob an alle Anwesenden und ich bemerkte eine schlanke, blonde Frau, die bei ihm stand.

„Nun meine lieben Anhänger werde ich euch verkünden, dass ich mit meinen engsten Vertrauten dabei bin einen Plan zu entwickeln, wie unsere Organisation sich Gehör verschaffen wird. Das Ministerium wird uns nicht mehr ignorieren können und man wird uns fürchten..."

Seine Rede ging noch ein bisschen so weiter, aber er verriet nicht, was er wirklich vorhatte. Mir wurde bewusst, dass ich herausfinden musste, was er plante, um es verhindern zu können, als ich in den Applaus nach seiner Ansprache mit einfiel.

Danach kehrte ich erst mal zum Schloss zurück und hatte das Glück, Harry, Draco und Serena in Harrys Zimmer anzutreffen. Scheinbar wollte er sein Treffen mit Dumbledore noch etwas hinauszögern. Davor drücken konnte er sich allerdings wohl kaum.

Schnell erklärte ich, was ich gerade von Jakob erfahren hatte und sie stimmten mir zu, dass ich möglichst schnell etwas herausfinden musste.

„Du solltest wirklich darauf bedacht sein, deine Tarnung nicht zu gefährden. Für dich sollte absolute Priorität haben, dass du rausfindest, was Jakob vorhat", erinnerte mich Harry noch mal. Dann holte er Dracos Tarnumhang hervor und reichte ihn mir.

„Hier. Vielleicht gelingt es dir ja sogar irgendwie die Umhänge wieder zu vertauschen..."

Serena war recht schweigsam, aber als sie nun sprach, war mir auch klar warum.

„Hast du vielleicht meine Mutter gesehen?" fragte sie leise und Harry griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Ich habe wirklich Angst, dass mein Vater ihr etwas antun könnte."

„Nein, tut mir leid. Ich glaube nicht... Bei deinem Vater hielt sich nur ne schlanke Blondine mit spitzer Nase auf. Severus und Lucius haben sich auch nicht blicken lassen, aber dafür einige Todesser, die uns entwischt sind..."

„Schlanke Blondine mit spitzer Nase?" bemerkte Draco. „Das hört sich ja eher nach meiner Mutter an. Merkwürdig... Was sollte sie mit Jakob zu schaffen haben, wenn mein Vater nicht dort war?"

Harry sah so aus, als ob ihm schon ein spitzer Kommentar auf der Zunge läge, den er aber wieder runterschluckte und lieber nichts sagte.

„Wie auch immer", begann ich erneut, „es wäre wohl besser, wenn niemand von euch mehr alleine durchs Schloss läuft. Wir sollten wenigstens immer zu zweit sein. Zumindest bis wir sicher sind, dass die Geheimgänge bewacht werden."

„Ist ja wohl klar, auf wen ich dann aufpasse", meinte Harry sofort und zog Serena an sich.

„Das kannst du aber mal gleich vergessen, Potter!" erwiderte Draco verärgert. „Du darfst dir erst mal deinen Anschiss von Dumby abholen und außerdem wäre es viel zu auffällig, wenn du mit ihr durchs Schloss läufst. Schon vergessen? Slytherins geben sich nicht mit Gryffindors ab..."

„Und was ist mit Alex?" grinste Harry breit. „Bei ihr scheinst du ja gerne eine Ausnahme zu machen..." Darauf fiel Draco nichts Passendes ein und Harrys Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

„Ihr könnt das ja noch ausdiskutieren", warf ich dann ein, „aber ich gehe jetzt mal ein bisschen im Hauptquartier spionieren."

„Sei vorsichtig", meinte Draco nur und mir war klar, dass ich auch nicht mehr von ihm erwarten konnte. Kein Kuss, keine Umarmung... er war eben durch und durch ein Malfoy.

**Serena**

Nachdem Alex verschwunden war, sah Draco Harry spöttisch an.

„Wolltest du nicht noch zu Dumbledore? Dir deinen Anschiss abholen?" griente er. „Du solltest ihn nicht warten lassen. Ich werde Rena dann zu ihrer Wohnung begleiten. Denn du weißt ja, sie sollte nicht mehr alleine durchs Schloss laufen."

„Keine Sorge, Malfoy. Ich geh schon noch zu Dumbledore, gleich morgen früh", schob Harry nach.

„Sie werden dich schon nicht rausschmeißen", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen und erntete einen zweifelnden Blick.

„Und dabei wäre er damit noch gut bedient", knurrte Draco. „Dafür, dass du mich beinahe umgebracht hast, müsstest du eigentlich in Askaban schmoren."

„Fangt ihr schon wieder an", ging ich genervt dazwischen, bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte.

„Aber ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt!" beschwerte er sich dann auch direkt.

„Du wolltest aber. So, ich bin müde, es ist schon spät, außerdem hab ich morgen früh wieder Unterricht."

Ich wollte schon aufstehen, doch Harry zog mich noch einmal zu sich und gab mir einen langen Kuss, was uns ein vorwurfsvolles Schnauben von Draco einbrachte.

„Muss das jetzt sein", murrte er, doch wir ignorierten ihn.

„Viel Glück für morgen", flüsterte ich Harry zu und trennte mich nur ungern von ihm.

„Kann ich brauchen. Treffen wir uns morgen nach deinem Unterricht?"

„Klar."

„Gut, kommt ihr wieder hierher?"

„Okay, dann bis morgen." Ich küsste ihn wieder und er seufzte genießerisch.

„Können wir mal langsam gehen?" fuhr Draco ungeduldig dazwischen.

„Ja, ja schon gut."

Er brachte mich zu meiner Wohnung und hielt mich jedoch zurück, als ich mich verabschieden sollte.

„Ich mach mir echt Sorgen", gestand er mir und ich wusste nicht so recht, was er damit meinte. Die Tatsache, dass sein Vater tatsächlich hier in Hogwarts gewesen war oder dass Alex sich in der Höhle des Löwen aufhielt.

„Warum ist Vater hier aufgetaucht?" lieferte er mir dann aber die Erklärung. Typisch, er würde nie zugeben, dass er fast krank vor Sorge um Alex war. „Und warum hat er mein Zimmer durchsucht? Vielleicht sollte er mich ja ausspionieren, für deinen Vater..."

„Ach Draco, das Spekulieren bringt doch nichts. Du wirst es wahrscheinlich eher erfahren, als dir lieb ist. Aber ich bin wirklich müde. Wir haben schon nach zwölf und ich muss morgen wieder früh aufstehen."

„Du hast Recht, wir sollten warten, was Alex herausfindet. Hm... eigentlich könnte ich doch gleich bei dir übernachten. Es lohnt sich nicht für die paar Stunden noch zurück zu gehen."

Mit anderen Worten, er hätte mich besser unter Beobachtung und könnte es morgen Harry gleich unter die Nase schmieren, dass er an Harrys statt bei mir übernachtet hatte, auch wenn es nur auf der Couch war.

Als ich ihn ansah, wusste ich, dass diskutieren zwecklos war, also richtete ich ihm seufzend die Couch mit einem Zauberspruch her und verzog mich ins Schlafzimmer.

**Alex**

Ich kehrte zurück ins Hauptquartier und lief erst mal ziellos durch die Gänge, um mich mit ihnen vertraut zu machen. Ich traf nicht wirklich oft auf andere Mitglieder der Organisation, aber wenn, dann grüßten sie mich freundlich und ohne Scheu oder Misstrauen.

Darüber war ich recht froh und entspannte mich etwas mit der Zeit.

Als ich um die nächste Ecke bog, blieb ich abrupt stehen, da ich Lucius Malfoy am anderen Ende des Ganges erkannte. Es sah fast so aus, als würde er mit jemandem sprechen, aber da war niemand neben ihm.

Dann sah er mich auch und wirkte plötzlich unentschlossen und nervös. Ich nahm meinen ursprünglichen Weg wieder auf, genau wie er und in der Mitte des Ganges trafen wir aufeinander. Er grüßte mich nur kurz und wir liefen aneinander vorbei, aber plötzlich verhedderte ich mich mit meinem linken Fuß in irgendetwas, das sich wie ein Umhang anfühlte. Ich stolperte, fiel und drehte mich, als ich mich auf dem Boden wieder fand sofort zu Malfoy um zu sehen, was das gewesen war.

Malfoy war wie erstarrt und neben ihm stand plötzlich eine Frau mit langen dunklen Haaren, die scheinbar unter einem Tarnumhang gesteckt hatte. In dem hatte ich mich wohl verfangen und sie so sichtbar gemacht.

Die Frau sah mich erschrocken an, genau wie Malfoy, aber noch verblüffender fand ich, dass die Frau Serena unheimlich ähnlich sah.

Ich war so perplex, dass ich gar nicht aufstand, sondern sie sofort ansprach.

„Moment mal... sind sie Serenas Mutter?"

Die Frau trat einen Schritt auf mich zu und hielt mit einer Hand Lucius zurück, der schon seinen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet hatte.

„Was wissen sie über meine Tochter? Geht es ihr gut?"

Vorsichtig stand ich auf.

„Ja, ich kenne ihre Tochter. Sie macht sich Sorgen um sie und befürchtet, dass ihr Mann sie gefangen hält."

Die Situation war so absurd, dass ich völlig vergaß drauf zu achten, ob ich vielleicht zu viel von mir preisgab.

„Das stimmte auch. Mein Mann ist verrückt. Er hat mich eingesperrt bis jetzt, bis Lucius..."

„Joanna!" ermahnte dieser sie laut und richtete seinen neuen Zauberstab wieder auf mich.

Ich zählte eins und eins zusammen.

„Heißt das, sie wollen sie befreien?" fragte ich entgeistert und Lucius bedeutete mir leiser zu sein.

„Dann sollten sie das wirklich etwas unauffälliger tun" ergänzte ich und schob die beiden in den nächstbesten Raum, bevor noch jemand Joanna entdecken konnte.

Nun zog ich ebenfalls meinen Zauberstab und wandte unauffällig Legilimentik gegen Malfoy an, um zu sehen, ob er es ernst meinte.

Schnell erkannte ich, dass er sich wirklich geändert hatte und sich eigentlich immer nur um Draco gesorgt hatte. Ich verstand das alles nicht so ganz, vor allem, warum er sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte, denn dazu reichte die Zeit nicht, aber irgendwie schien alles darauf hinauszulaufen, dass seine Frau Narzissa ihn dazu gezwungen hatte.

Er tat mir regelrecht leid und ich beschloss aufs Ganze zu gehen.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Erklärung?" fragte ich dann und Joanna erzählte, wie Jakob sich verändert und sie eingesperrt hatte.

„Und was ist mit ihnen, Malfoy?"

Ihm schien das Ganze noch unangenehmer zu sein und dann rang er sich doch dazu durch etwas zu sagen.

„Ich habe rausgefunden, dass meine liebe Frau mich bereits als ihren Ex-Mann betrachtet und Jakob nur will, dass ich für ihn meinen Kopf hinhalte, falls etwas schief läuft. Und sie?"

„Ich bin immer noch Auror...na ja fast."

„Das wissen wir bereits", erwiderte Malfoy ärgerlich, aber dann verstand er. „Ach so... dann wurden sie also doch nur hier eingeschleust..."

„Genau. Und ich könnte etwas Hilfe brauchen. Ich denke, sie haben noch etwas gut zu machen, Malfoy... und ich gehe davon aus, dass sich das Ministerium dafür sehr erkenntlich zeigen würde."

Malfoy schien kurz zu überlegen, aber winkte dann ab.

„Wie sollte ich hier weiterspionieren, wenn ich jetzt Joanna befreie?"

Joanna griff nach Lucius Arm und sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Dann muss ich eben noch hier bleiben. Ich wollte doch sowieso nicht ohne Laura gehen. Außerdem hab ich es schon solange ausgehalten, dann machen mir ein paar Tage mehr auch nichts aus. Hauptsache Serena geht es gut... aber dessen kann ich mir nur sicher sein, wenn Jakob endlich überwältigt wird."

Serenas Mutter hatte wohl großen Einfluss auf Malfoy, da dieser widerwillig zustimmte.

„Ich bin wirklich nicht dafür, aber wenn es dein Wunsch ist... Dann sollte ich dich schnell wieder zurückbringen."

„Ja, aber benutzen sie dafür bitte ihren Tarnumhang." Ich warf ihm den Umhang zu und er betrachtete ihn etwas verwirrt.

„Wie meinen sie das?"

„Sehen sie sich den anderen Umhang doch mal genauer an... Ist ihnen das Gryffindorwappen darauf nicht aufgefallen?"

Malfoy besah sich den anderen Umhang, den Joanna ihm nun zeigte und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Sie haben tatsächlich Recht. Aber woher wissen sie davon? Ich hatte ihn aus dem Zimmer meines Sohnes..."

„Ich habe sie in Hogwarts gesehen und verfolgt", antwortete ich mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Joanna sah Malfoy nachsichtig an und fragte dann lächelnd:

„Und du hast das nicht gemerkt?"

Malfoy seufzte.

„Oh Joanna, ich glaube, ich werde langsam zu alt für solche Geschichten."

Es wunderte mich, wie vertraut die beiden miteinander umgingen, aber ich sagte nichts. Malfoy hingegen hatte noch eine Frage.

„Moment noch... heißt das, der Umhang gehört ihnen? Was hatte er dann in Dracos Zimmer zu suchen?"

Ich räusperte mich und überlegte, wie ich mich am Geschicktesten aus der Affäre ziehen konnte. Joanna lächelte wissend und dachte sich wohl ihren Teil.

„Das zu erklären, würde zu viel Zeit erfordern... und die haben wir nicht. Also los jetzt."

Malfoy knurrte noch etwas Unverständliches. Schien aber etwas erleichtert zu sein, da er wohl schon vermutete, dass sein Sohn uns half.

Nachdem er Joanna zurückgebracht hatte, sprachen wir noch kurz ab, wie wir in Kontakt bleiben konnten und ich kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück.

Es war schon spät in der Nacht und ich beschloss den anderen am nächsten Morgen von unserem neuen Verbündeten zu erzählen. Ich wollte nicht riskieren, dass mich jemand dabei erwischte wie ich nachts durchs Schloss schlich. Vor allem da ich ja auch wieder bei den Slytherins hätte eindringen müssen. Schlaf konnte ich auch gut gebrauchen und so ließ ich mich in meinem Zimmer erschöpft in mein Bett fallen mit dem guten Vorsatz am Morgen früh aufzustehen und die anderen abzufangen. Kurz dachte ich noch an Draco und wie schön es wäre jetzt seinen warmen Körper zu spüren. Ich seufzte noch einmal und schon war ich eingeschlafen.

Obwohl ich so erschöpft war, träumte ich total wirres Zeug von Jakob, Lucius, Draco und Harry, die sich wieder duellierten und dabei von Jakobs Leuten entdeckt wurden. Allen voran Snape, der sich besonders darauf freute Harry zu foltern und Lucius, der Draco plötzlich eine Tracht Prügel mit seinem Gehstock verpasste, da er rausgefunden hatte, dass sein Sohn ein schlechter Zauberer war. In diesem Stock hatte Lucius früher immer seinen Zauberstab verborgen und er hatte einen silbernen Schlangenkopf gehabt, also typisch für Slytherin. Doch in meinem Traum erwachte der Schlangenkopf plötzlich zum Leben und verfolgte mich. Ich hatte keinen Zauberstab und wachte erschrocken auf, als die silberne Schlange mir ins Bein biss.

Ich war schweißgebadet und schüttelte mich. Es war nur ein Traum, sagt ich mir und wollte mich schon wieder umdrehen, als ich die Sonnenstrahlen erkannte, die durch den Vorhangschlitz ins Zimmer fielen.

Etwas irritiert griff ich nach der Uhr auf meinem Nachttisch und erschrak. Es war schon 11.00 Uhr vormittags! Ich hatte verschlafen, das Frühstück verpasst und damit natürlich auch, den anderen von meiner Begegnung letzte Nacht zu berichten.

Ich war mit einem Schlag hellwach, schlug die Decke zurück und sprang aus dem Bett.

Das ist wieder typisch für dich, Alex, tadelte ich mich selbst. Warum hast du dir auch keinen Wecker gestellt?

Schnell war ich geduscht und angezogen und verließ in Eile den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, um die anderen zu finden.

**Harry**

Am nächsten Morgen machte Harry sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Ganz wohl war ihm nicht. Zum einen, weil er wusste, dass er Mist gebaut hatte und nun etwas Angst vor den Konsequenzen hatte und zum anderen, weil er Dumbledore so lange hatte warten lassen.

Vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen blieb er stehen und sprach das Passwort, das Dumbledore ihm tags zuvor verraten hatte.

Der Wasserspeier schob sich in die Wand und eine Treppe begann sich nach oben zu winden. Etwas beklommen stieg Harry die Stufen hoch und Dumbledore erwartete ihn bereits.

„Ah, Harry", wurde er begrüßt. „Schön, dass du die Zeit gefunden hast um herzukommen. Setz dich doch."

Harry setzte sich in den Sessel, der vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch auftauchte und sah den alten Zauberer schweigend an.

„Ich habe mit dem Ministerium gesprochen", begann Dumbledore auch sofort und sah Harry ungewöhnlich ernst an. „Alastor war nicht sehr erfreut zu hören, dass du schwarze Magie angewendet hast. Woher kennst du diesen Fluch eigentlich?"

„Hab ich irgendwo mal gelesen", nuschelte Harry und sah Dumbledore nicht in die Augen. Dass er den Spruch aus seinem alten Zaubertränkebuch hatte, wollte er nicht verraten, denn dann würde ja auch herauskommen, warum er plötzlich in seinem sechsten Jahr so gut in Zaubertränke geworden war und das bestimmt nicht durch Können.

„Ich hoffe du weißt, was du hättest anrichten können? Nur dank des Eingreifens von Professor Snape ist Mr. Malfoy noch am Leben."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry leise. „Aber ich wollte ihn nicht umbringen."

„Das weiß ich", gab Dumbledore nachsichtig zurück. „Aber ich konnte nur mit Müh und Not deinen Ausschluss aus der Aurorabteilung verhindern."

„Sie wollten mich tatsächlich rauswerfen?" Betroffen sah Harry Dumbledore an.

„Ja. Alastor war der Meinung, er bräuchte keine Auroren, die wild in der Gegend herumfluchen ohne zu wissen, was sie da überhaupt tun. Ja, ich glaube das waren seine Worte. Aber wie gesagt, ich konnte es verhindern."

„Ich darf die Ausbildung also fortsetzen?" fragte Harry vorsichtig nach.

„Ja. Mit der Prüfung wirst du jedoch noch etwas warten müssen. Alastor hat dich ein Jahr zurückstufen lassen, du musst das dritte Jahr noch mal wiederholen."

„Was? Aber, das kann er doch nicht machen. Ich war fast fertig!"

„Tut mir leid Harry, aber Strafe muss sein. Sei froh, dass ich ihn davon abbringen konnte dich ganz hinauszuwerfen, denn ich bin trotz allem noch der Überzeugung, dass du ein hervorragender Auror werden wirst. Und im Gegensatz zu anderen glaube ich dir, dass du Draco Malfoy nicht umbringen wolltest."

„Danke", sagte Harry leise und nahm sich fest vor Dumbledores Vertrauen in ihn nicht wieder zu enttäuschen.

„Das ist jedoch noch nicht alles Harry..."

„Nicht?"

„Ich habe Alastor versprechen müssen, dass du von mir auch noch eine Strafe bekommen wirst."

„Und die wäre?"

„Deine Leistungen in der Aurorausbildung sind zwar hervorragend, allerdings ist mir aufgefallen, dass du immer noch große Lücken aufweist, was Zaubertränke angeht. Es könnte also nicht schaden, wenn du ein Jahr lang einen Zaubertränkekurs besuchst..."

Harry atmete auf und konnte ein leichtes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Er würde den Kurs bei Serena nehmen, das wäre dann wirklich eine angenehme Strafe.

„Und zwar bei Professor Snape", beendete Dumbledore seinen Satz und lachte leise, als Harry zischend die Luft einsog.

„Aber, ich dachte..."

„Harry, es soll doch eine Strafe sein. Und ein Kurs bei Miss Moonfield wäre für dich alles andere, nur keine Bestrafung. Ich habe schon mit Severus gesprochen. Er wäre bereit, dir einen Privatkurs in Zaubertränke zu geben."

„Einen Privatkurs?" entsetzt sah Harry Dumbledore an, der lächelnd vor ihm saß und sich über seinen weißen Bart strich.

Das konnte ja heiter werden. Alleine mit Snape und das ein Jahr lang!

„Ja und ich denke, dass zweimal die Woche reichen wird."

„Zweimal... die Woche!" ächzte Harry.

„Der Kurs fängt im Januar an und ist natürlich abends, denn du sollst deine Ausbildung ja nicht vernachlässigen. Du kannst jetzt gehen."

Harry stand auf und verließ das Büro und er hatte gedacht schlimmer als eine Zurückstufung würde es nicht mehr gehen.

Draußen stieß er fast mit Alex zusammen. Sie sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus und er fragte sie auch direkt danach.

„Meine Güte, Alex, wie siehst du denn aus?"

„Hab in letzter Zeit nicht viel Schlaf bekommen", erklärte sie.

Auf dem Weg nach Gryffindor erzählte er ihr von seinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore.

**Alex**

Als ich das Schloss nach den anderen absuchte, dachte ich darüber nach, wie Draco wohl darauf reagieren würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass sein Vater bereit war uns zu helfen... und was er wohl dazu sagen würde, dass die Ehe seiner Eltern wohl mehr als zerrüttet war.

Allerdings fand ich niemanden, bis ich zufällig vor Albus Büro auf Harry traf.

Er sah ziemlich geknickt aus.

„Harry, was ist passiert?"

Als er mich nun genauer ansah, ging ihm wohl ähnliches durch den Kopf.

„Meine Güte, Alex, wie siehst du denn aus?"

„Hab in letzter Zeit nicht viel Schlaf bekommen", erklärte ich nur kurz.

Dann liefen wir Richtung Gryffindor und er begann von seiner Unterredung mit dem Schulleiter zu berichten.

„... also haben sie mich nicht rausgeschmissen, aber ich muss das dritte Jahr jetzt noch mal wiederholen", endete Harry mit seinem Bericht, als wir sein Zimmer erreichten.

„Es hätte schlimmer kommen können", versuchte ich ihn aufzumuntern, aber Harry sah mich unglücklich an.

„Wie denn, Alex? Ich meine, ich bitte dich... Snape! Zaubertränke bei Snape! Und auch noch zweimal die Woche?"

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Harry führte seine Überlegungen weiter.

„Wenigstens hab ich die Hoffnung, dass Snape bis dahin als Anhänger von Jakob entlarvt ist und in Askaban schmoren muss."

„Und wenn nicht?" wandte ich grinsend ein. „Vielleicht solltest du mir schon mal dein altes Zaubertränkebuch aushändigen... damit du nicht wieder in Versuchung gerätst..."

„Auf keinen Fall. Du weißt, wie gut... äh schlecht ich in Zaubertränke bin."

„Dann werde ich dich melden müssen..." Ich versuchte so ernst wie möglich zu wirken. Natürlich würde ich Harry nicht melden.

„Das kannst du mir doch nicht antun, Alex! Ohne das Buch bin ich verloren! Und Snape würde mich ohne Ende quälen. Willst du dafür die Verantwortung tragen? Und ich dachte, wir sind Freunde..." Harry zog einen Schmollmund und ich musste lachen.

„Denk doch mal nach, Harry. Glaubst du wirklich, du könntest bei Snape oder einem anderen Zaubertränkemeister einfach das Buch aus der Tasche ziehen und benutzen? Vor allem, wenn ihr alleine seid... Das würde keine zehn Sekunden funktionieren und dann wäre das Buch erst Recht weg. Überleg mal, was Snape damit machen würde, wenn es ihm in die Hände fällt..."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", gab Harry bedrückt zu und musste wohl oder übel die Tatsache akzeptieren, dass die Strafe wirklich eine Strafe war, die er hinnehmen musste.

Wir erreichten sein Zimmer und ich rannte gegen ihn, da er abrupt in der Tür stehen blieb.

„Das ist merkwürdig", meinte er. „Eigentlich wollten Rena und Malfoy hier auf mich warten..."

„Komisch. Ich hab sie auch sonst nirgendwo gefunden. Meinst du...?"

„Vielleicht solltest du besser noch mal ins Hauptquartier zurückkehren. Vielleicht wurden sie ja von Renas oder gar Malfoys Vater entführt... und ich versuche hier herauszufinden, was passiert ist."

Ich war schon etwas beunruhigt, als ich mich auf den Weg zum verbotenen Wald machte und fluchte dann, als mir einfiel, dass ich vergessen hatte Harry von unserem neuen Verbündeten zu erzählen.

**Serena**

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf und fühlte mich wie gerädert. Seit dem letzten Zusammentreffen mit meinem Vater konnte ich so gut wie gar nicht mehr schlafen und wälzte mich die meiste Zeit nur von einer Seite auf die andere. Ich wusste zwar nicht, was mein Vater plante, aber ich wusste, dass er mich nicht so leicht davon kommen lassen würde. In seinen Augen hatte ich eine Todsünde begangen, indem ich mich ihm wiedersetzt hatte und das würde nicht ungestraft bleiben. Und dass Severus scheinbar mit ihm zusammenarbeitete machte die Sache für mich nicht leichter. Ständig musste ich auf der Hut sein und das zerrte gehörig an meinen Nerven.

Der Gedanke an Severus brachte mich unmittelbar zu unserem mysteriösen Gespräch. Seitdem grübelte ich ständig darüber nach, wer diese Frau gewesen war, von der Severus gesprochen hatte. Und was hatte er damit gemeint, als er sagte, dass es immer ein Fehler wäre sich mit einem Potter einzulassen. Er konnte das doch gar nicht beurteilen, oder doch? War an dem Gerücht, dass damals während meiner Schulzeit kursierte doch etwas dran?

Es klopfte leise an meiner Tür und ich verschob den Gedanken auf später. Draco steckte seinen Kopf herein und als er sah, dass ich wach war, kam er vollends rein und setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett.

„Wüsste nicht, dass ich dich hereingebeten habe", knurrte ich und gähnte herzhaft.

„Ich bin eben wie ein Vampir", lachte er. „Wenn du mich einmal hereinbittest, frage ich die nächsten Male gar nicht mehr nach."

„Siehst du, das ist der Grund, warum ich keine Vampire als Freunde habe."

„Ach komm, so übel sind die gar nicht. Ich kenne ein paar und die sind ganz okay."

„Aber nur wenn sie satt sind."

„Du siehst schlecht aus", stellte Draco fest und sah mich besorgt an.

„Na vielen Dank auch, dass ist genau das, was eine Frau hören will. Sagst du das zu Alex auch immer?"

„Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um dich", verteidigte er sich und ich bemerkte, dass er auch nicht gerade wie das blühende Leben aussah. „Du hast wieder schlecht geschlafen, oder?"

„Mhmm... du siehst aber auch nicht besser aus."

„Ich hab auch kaum geschlafen. Ist das nicht Ironie? Unsere Väter rauben uns beide den Schlaf!"

„Mittlerweile werde ich schon paranoid. Ständig drehe ich mich um und warte darauf meinen Vater oder einen seiner Schergen zu sehen." Seufzend hob ich die Schultern. „Aber das hilft alles nichts. Meine Schüler wollen unterrichtet werden."

„Ich warte dann draußen auf dich."

Er verschwand und ich machte mich schnell fertig.

Auf dem Weg zu den Klassenräumen dachte ich an Harry. Er musste wohl gerade bei Dumbledore sein. Hoffentlich wurde er nicht allzu hart bestraft.

Vor meinem Klassenzimmer angekommen wandte ich mich an Draco.

„Du musst nicht auf mich warten."

„Das werde ich auch nicht", grinste er. „Ich wollte mir schon immer mal deinen Unterricht ansehen."

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass mir im Unterricht etwas passieren könnte? So blöd sind selbst die nicht!"

„Trotzdem. Außerdem hab ich eh nichts zu tun."

„Na schön, meinetwegen, aber verhalte dich ruhig."

„Versprochen."

Der Unterricht ging ziemlich schnell vorbei. Ich brauchte kaum etwas machen, denn meine Schüler waren alle recht gut und so begnügte ich mich mit dem Beantworten von Fragen und mit einem ab und zu mal durch die Bänke gehen.

Draco hatte sich unauffällig in eine Ecke gesetzt und langweilte sich.

„Willst du auch mal?" raunte ich ihm grinsend zu, als ich an ihm vorbei kam und deutete auf einen freien Kessel.

„Nee, danke." Er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich bin froh, dass das vorbei ist."

Als der Unterricht beendet war, warteten wir bis alle Schüler das Zimmer verlassen hatten, dann machten wir uns auf den Weg nach Gryffindor. Zum Glück hatte Harry mir das Passwort verraten, sodass wir ohne Probleme zu seinem Zimmer kommen konnten.

Ich freute mich schon darauf Harry wieder zu sehen und vor allem war ich neugierig, was sein Gespräch mit Dumbledore ergeben hatte.

Ganz in Gedanken versunken fiel ich ein Stück hinter Draco zurück und wurde plötzlich von hinten gepackt.

Ein Arm schlang sich um meine Taille und presste mir die Arme an den Leib.

„Draco!" konnte ich noch schreien, bevor sich eine Hand auf meinen Mund legte. Ich versuchte mich loszumachen und trat nach meinem Angreifer. Ein Aufstöhnen sagte mir, dass ich auch getroffen hatte, doch er ließ mich trotzdem nicht los.

Dann sah ich von vorne einen Blitz auf mich zuschießen. Verzweifelt versuchte ich erneut, mich meinem Widersacher zu entwinden und konnte dabei einen Blick auf sein Gesicht erhaschen.

Severus, schoss mir die Erkenntnis durch den Kopf, dann fühlte ich gar nichts mehr und es wurde schwarz.


	15. Chapter 15

**Draco**

„Draco!" hörte er Rena schreien und drehte sich erschrocken um. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie nicht mehr neben ihm war, so sehr war er mit seinen Gedanken an Alex beschäftigt gewesen. Er hatte sie heute nacht vermisst und hätte sie gerne neben sich gehabt, um sie zu spüren und um ihre Nähe zu genießen. Doch Renas Schrei holte ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit.

Er sah wie Snape Rena gepackt hatte und sie sich verzweifelt gegen ihn wehrte. Schon hatte Draco seinen Zauberstab gezogen und ihn auf Snape gerichtet, doch er konnte nicht richtig zielen, denn er hatte Angst Rena zu treffen.

Snape hielt sie wie ein Schutzschild vor sich, sodass es für Draco fast unmöglich war ihn zu treffen. Aber er musste es versuchen, sonst käme für Rena jede Hilfe zu spät.

Er zielte, doch da Rena immer noch strampelte und Snape alle Hände voll zu tun hatte sie ruhig zu halten, bot er für Draco kein perfektes Ziel.

Trotzdem versuchte er es.

„Stupor!" rief er und ein Blitz fuhr aus seinem Zauberstab. Natürlich traf er nicht Snape, sondern Rena.

Entgeistert stand Draco da und sah sich an was er angerichtet hatte.

„Na, da hat mir ja jemand die Arbeit abgenommen!" ertönte hinter ihm eine Stimme und Draco fuhr herum, nur um zu sehen, dass er es mit einem weiteren Angreifer zu tun hatte.

Vor ihm stand Parkinson mit erhobenen Zauberstab und grinste fies.

„Schaff sie weg, Severus. Um den jungen Malfoy kümmere ich mich."

Als Draco einen Blick nach hinten riskierte, sah er, dass Snape sich die bewusstlose Rena über die Schulter geworfen hatte und mit ihr um die Ecke verschwand.

Doch dann musste er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Parkinson richten. Er hörte wie dieser einen Fluch murmelte und konnte gerade noch ausweichen.

Draco hob nun ebenfalls seinen Stab und war mit einem Mal total verunsichert. Sein Gehirn war wie leer gefegt und er konnte sich an keinen Spruch mehr erinnern.

Verdammt, denk nach, denk nach. Als Parkinson merkte, dass von seinem Gegner keine Gegenwehr zu erwarten war, feuerte er einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf Draco ab. Dieser schaffte es jedoch jedes Mal auszuweichen und sprang von einer Ecke in die nächste.

Dann, endlich erinnerte er sich wieder an einige Flüche und feuerte seinerseits los. Doch seine Flüche waren viel zu unplatziert und verfehlten Parkinson um Längen.

Dieser stand ganz ruhig da und grinste ihn herausfordernd an.

„Hast du nichts besseres zu bieten, Malfoy? Und dabei dachte ich, dass die Familie Malfoy nur exzellente Zauberer hervorbringt..."

Mit einem Wutschrei stürzte sich Draco auf ihn. Wenn er sich schon nicht auf seine Zauberkräfte verlassen konnte, dann wenigstens auf seine Fäuste, doch Parkinson wich ihm geschickt aus und schickte ihm einen weiteren Fluch hinterher.

Nun war Draco gezwungen zu zaubern. Fluchend richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Parkinson, doch er war zu langsam. Zeitgleich errichtete Parkinson einen magischen Schutzschild, an dem Dracos Fluch wirkungslos abprallte und zurückgeworfen wurde.

Als Draco registrierte, dass sein eigener Fluch auf ihn zugeschossen kam, reagierte er einen Bruchteil zu spät.

Der Fluch traf ihn und das letzte was er sah, bevor er in eine angenehme Dunkelheit versank, war das höhnische Grinsen von Parkinson.

**Parkinson**

Parkinson lachte höhnisch, als er auf Draco hinabsah. Ausgeknockt von seinem eigenen Fluch, lag er auf dem Boden.

Schnell warf Parkinson einen Tarnumhang über ihn und hob ihn hoch. Er ächzte unter Dracos Gewicht, denn auch wenn der junge Mann recht schlank war, wog er doch nicht wenig.

Schnell machte Parkinson sich auf den Weg zum Hauptquartier und hoffte, dass ihn unterwegs niemand sehen würde.

**Snape**

Severus hatte Serena in seinen Tarnumhang gewickelt und sie sich über die Schulter gelegt, so würde seine ungewöhnliche Last nicht sofort auffallen, falls er jemandem begegnen würde. Zudem wog Serena nicht viel sodass er kaum Mühe hatte sie zu tragen. Trotzdem konnte er ein leichtes Humpeln nicht verhindern, denn Serena hatte ihm mit voller Wucht gegen die Kniescheibe getreten und jetzt tat sein Knie bei jedem Schritt höllisch weh.

Er erreichte das Hauptquartier ohne Zwischenfälle und brachte Serena in den Kerker, wie Jakob es verlangt hatte.

Warum er sie dorthin und nicht, wie Joanna, in den Stall bringen sollte, hatte Jakob natürlich nicht gesagt, aber Severus vermutete, dass er verhindern wollte, dass Mutter und Tochter sich sahen.

Er hob Serena von seinen Schultern und setzte sie sanft gegen die Wand, dann entfernte er den Tarnumhang.

Schweren Herzens befestigte er ihre Handgelenke an eigens dafür angebrachten Handschellen und Ketten und verfuhr mit ihren Füßen genauso.

„Ich hätte es gern vermieden", meinte er leise und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Aber dein Vater hat mich dazu gezwungen. Ich hoffe du kannst mir irgendwann einmal verzeihen."

Severus hörte die Kerkertür und wich schnell einen Schritt zurück. Parkinson trat ein und warf ihm Malfoy achtlos vor die Füße.

„Hier, der nächste." Er grinste breit und betrachtete Serena nachdenklich. „Was für eine Verschwendung. Und ich dachte immer Blut sei dicker als Wasser."

Kopfschüttelnd verließ er die Zelle und überließ es Severus mit Malfoy so zu verfahren wie mit Serena.

**Parkinson**

Als Parkinson von den Kerkern ans Tageslicht zurückkehrte amüsierte er sich immer noch über Malfoy. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass jemand so unfähig war und sich mit seinem eigenen Fluch ausschaltete.

Er begann ernsthaft daran zu zweifeln ob es so eine gute Idee wäre, seine Tochter mit Malfoys Sohn zu verheiraten. Vielleicht sollte er Pansy nocheinmal ordentlich ins Gewissen reden, denn was sollte er mit einem Schwiegersohn, der nicht vernünftig zaubern konnte?

„Hey, Richard!" Hinter ihm war Lenny Coltran aufgetaucht. Ein unheimlicher Typ fand Parkinson. Coltran trug immer schwarz und hatte sich zu allem Überfluss auch die Nägel schwarz lackiert. Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, waren seine Augen regelmäßig schwarz geschminkt. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass sich Coltran voll und ganz der schwarzen Magie verschrieben hatte, aber musste er das so offen zur Schau tragen?

„Ich hab gehört, ihr habt Jakobs Kleine eingefangen?"

„Ja, und den jungen Malfoy gleich mit", grinste Parkinson.

„Der wird es euch bestimmt nicht leicht gemacht haben", vermutete Coltran. „Malfoy soll ja ein ausgezeichneter Zauberer sein und da wird ihm sein Sohn wohl in nichts nachstehen."

„Von wegen", lachte Parkinson und freute sich an Coltrans irritiertem Gesichtsausdruck. „Malfoy wird sich in Grund und Boden schämen, wenn er hört, wie gut sein Söhnchen zaubern kann. Er hat erst Serena für uns ausgeschaltet, weil er nicht in der Lage war ordentlich auf Severus zu zielen."

„Das glaub ich dir nicht."

„Kannst du mir ruhig, aber das beste kommt ja noch. Ich habe mich dann mit ihm duelliert, aber er hat nicht einmal getroffen. Erst konnte er gar keinen Fluch sprechen und als er endlich wieder in der Lage war zu zaubern hat er nicht getroffen. Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so schlecht zaubern kann."

„Und wie hast du ihn dann erwischt?"

„Das brauchte ich gar nicht, er hat sich selbst ausgeknockt." Nun begann Parkinson herzhaft zu lachen. „Das war ein Bild für die Götter, das sag ich dir."

Auch Coltran stimmte in das Gelächter mit ein. Lachend verschwanden die beiden im Herrenhaus und merkten nicht, dass Lucius Malfoy nicht weit entfernt von ihnen gestanden hatte und alles mitanhören konnte.

**Lucius**

Lucius stand wie gelähmt da und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was er gerade mitangehört hatte.

Sein Sohn ein schlechter Zauberer? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Draco war ein Malfoy und immerhin zweitbester seines Jahrgangs geworden. Oder hatte er das etwa nicht mit Zauberkunst geschafft? Lucius wollte diesen Gedanken von sich abschütteln und wollte lieber glauben, dass es sich um eine Verwechselung handeln musste. Aber er hatte doch nur einen Sohn und der sah ihm auch noch so ähnlich, dass eine Verwechselung so gut wie unmöglich war...

Nun meldete sich eine hartnäckige, leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihn danach fragte, ob er es nicht schon längst geahnt hatte, dass Draco nichts von dem Zaubertalent der Malfoys geerbt hatte. Hatte Lucius diese Vermutung denn nicht nur all die Jahre lieber verdrängt, obwohl es genug Anzeichen gegeben hatte?

Erst jetzt verstand Lucius langsam, warum er seinen Sohn nie beim heimlichen Zaubern außerhalb der Schule erwischt hatte, warum er sein Zimmer immer von den Hauselfen hatte aufräumen lassen und warum er Lucius nie die Noten seiner praktischen Prüfungen verraten hatte. Draco hatte ihm immer nur ein Gesamtergebnis präsentiert und nun traf Lucius die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

Er atmete tief durch und sank langsam gegen die Mauer hinter ihm. Irgendwie wusste er nicht mehr, was er fühlen sollte. War er traurig oder war er wütend? War er sauer auf Draco oder verärgert, weil dieser ihm nie die Wahrheit gesagt hatte?

Andererseits wurde ihm klar, dass Draco wohl nie eine große Wahl gehabt hatte. Wahrscheinlich waren die Erwartungen an ihn einfach zu hoch gewesen und so hatte er lieber all die Jahre eine Fassade aufrechterhalten... und für wen? Natürlich für mich, dachte Lucius und wurde wütend auf sich selbst. Für einen Vater, der nie für ihn da gewesen war und den er wahrscheinlich zu sehr gefürchtet hatte, als dass er ihm seine Zauberschwäche hätte anvertrauen können. Kein Wunder, dass Draco mich verabscheut und nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will...

Plötzlich nahm Lucius wieder Stimmen wahr und diesmal waren es die Parkinsons.

„Pansy, meine Liebe, also ganz ehrlich", hörte er Richard Parkinson, „du solltest dir Draco Malfoy aus dem Kopf schlagen. Erstens steht er in Jakobs Gunst fast so weit unten wie Serena und zweitens ist er deiner nicht würdig. Selbst ein Erstklässler in Hogwarts kann besser zaubern als er."

Pansy erwiderte etwas Unverständliches und Lucius sah hinter der Mauer hervor.

„Ganz genau, mein Schatz", meinte Richard und legte einen Arm um seine Tochter.

„Auch andere Mütter haben hübsche Söhne... und vor allem welche, die vernünftig zaubern können."

Pansy lachte und Lucius wäre fast aus seiner Deckung gesprungen, riss sich aber dann zusammen und beobachtete weiter. Vielleicht konnte er so noch an wertvolle Informationen gelangen.

Als Pansy dann richtig in Lucius Blickfeld kam, zuckte er erschrocken zurück. Sein Blick spiegelte eine Mischung aus Schock und Abscheu wider, da er jetzt erst erkannte, dass sie wohl plötzlich erblondet war. Lucius schüttelte sich und war insgeheim froh, dass Draco sich nie wirklich für Pansy interessiert hatte.

Am liebsten hätte er Parkinson auf der Stelle verflucht dafür, dass der sich über seinen Sohn lustig gemacht hatte, aber Lucius beschloss, dass es wichtiger war Draco und Serena vor dem irren Jakob zu retten. Vielleicht würde sein Sohn dann verstehen und ihm verzeihen.

Schließlich sammelte er sich und bog dann Ahnungslosigkeit vorspielend um die Ecke. Lucius tat so, als er hätte er einen Spaziergang gemacht und die Parkinsons verstummten schlagartig. Dann setzte Richard sofort ein falsches Lächeln auf und begrüßte Lucius mit falscher Herzlichkeit.

Lucius, auch ein Meister der falschen Freundlichkeit, erwiderte höflich Parkinsons Gruß. Er blieb bei Vater und Tochter stehen und brachte doch tatsächlich eine Lüge zu Pansys Erscheinungsbild zustande, obwohl er schon dachte, die Worte nicht rausbringen zu können.

„Die neue Haarfarbe steht dir ausgezeichnet, Pansy", brachte Lucius hervor und unterdrückte den dringenden Reiz laut zu lachen.

Pansy warf ihre Haare zurück und schien durch das unaufrichtige Kompliment tatsächlich geschmeichelt. Was für eine naive Kuh, dachte Lucius und wandte sich dann zu Richard, der ihn ansprach.

„Nun Lucius begleitest du uns ins Haus? Ich glaube, Jakob hat für uns alle eine Überraschung…"

Lucius nickte und spürte wie ihm plötzlich ganz heiß wurde. Hoffentlich hatten sie seinem Sohn noch nichts angetan…

**Draco**

Draco kam ganz plötzlich wieder zu sich und schnappte nach Luft. Er spürte wie Wasser von seinen Haaren tropfte und ihm über das Gesicht lief. Als er langsam seinen Kopf hob, nahm er vor sich eine verschwommene schwarze Gestalt war, die etwas in der Hand hielt. Er schüttelte sich und hörte ein höhnisches Lachen. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass die vermummte Person vor ihm einen Eimer in der Hand hatte und er dieser Gestalt wohl seine unfreiwillige Dusche verdankte. Draco wollte schon etwas sagen, registrierte aber plötzlich, dass seine Hände über seinem Kopf und seine Füße ebenfalls mit Ketten gefesselt waren. Diese Erkenntnis ließ ihn schweigen und er erkannte, dass Serena ungefähr zwei Meter links von ihm stand. Genauso gefesselt wie er, aber sie war noch bewusstlos und hing leblos an den Ketten.

Der Vermummte trat vor ihn und lachte wieder.

„Wieder wach? Nun Malfoy... wir haben dich ja gewarnt. Du hättest ihr nicht helfen sollen. Jetzt wirst du genau wie Serena die Konsequenzen dafür tragen, dass ihr unsere Ansichten nicht teilt."

Draco erkannte die Stimme sofort wieder. Vor ihm stand die gleiche Person, die schon bei dem Überfall auf seine Wohnung den Anführer gespielt hatte.

„Nicht die gleichen Ansichten?" schnaubte Draco verächtlich und versuchte die Angst aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Dennoch merkte er, wie er zu zittern begann, was wohl auch an dem kalten Wasser lag, was immer noch von seinen Haaren tropfte.

„Es gibt so einiges, was wir nicht teilen", warf er aber hinterher und bekam als Antwort wieder nur höhnisches Gelächter.

„Oh ja, ganz bestimmt. Zum Beispiel das Talent zum Zaubern... Deine Eltern schämen sich in Grund Boden, seit sie erfahren haben, wie schlecht du zaubern kannst. Konntest nicht mal deine kleine Freundin verteidigen, ja nicht mal dich selbst... Im Gegenteil. Zuerst hast du sie und dann dich selbst ausgeknockt. Also wenn das keine außergewöhnliche Leistung ist..."

Draco spürte, wie er vor Wut und vor Scham rot wurde. Er zerrte an seinen Ketten und hätte sich am liebsten auf den Zauberer vor ihm gestürzt.

Dieser kam noch ein Stück näher um ihn zu reizen.

„Oh...ich hoffe doch, die Ketten sind dir nicht zu unbequem. Wir können das natürlich auch ändern..."

Der maskierte Zauberer zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn kurz auf ein Ziel über Draco.

Diesen durchfuhr plötzlich ein unvermittelter Schmerz, als seine Arme noch ein Stück höher gerissen wurden. Er stöhnte auf und biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht laut zu schreien, denn diese Genugtuung wollte er seinem Peiniger nicht geben.

„Ich hoffe, du bist bereit für das große Finale, Malfoy", zischte ihm der Vermummte dann ins Ohr und holte aus. Er schlug Draco erst hart ins Gesicht und ließ seine Faust dann noch mal in Dracos Magen landen.

Dieser krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, sofern das möglich war, aber der Zauberer packte seine Haare und riss seinen Kopf in den Nacken, damit er ihn ansah.

„Und das war noch lieber Gruß von deiner Mutter..."

Als der Zauberer daraufhin Dracos ungläubigen und schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck sah, was er zufrieden und verließ lachend den Kerker.

Draco schossen Tränen in die Augen, größtenteils vor Schmerz und er versuchte ruhig durchzuatmen. Da ihm aber jeder Atemzug höllische Schmerzen bereitete, wurde daraus eher ein Keuchen und Stöhnen als normales Atmen. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ sich gegen die Wand sinken, bis die Schmerzen erträglich waren und dann sah er zu Rena. Sie rührte sich immer noch nicht und ein unglaubliches Schamgefühl überkam ihn.

Er hatte sie nicht beschützen können und gefährdete nun wahrscheinlich auch noch die ganze Mission.

Was wenn Jakob ihnen Veritaserum verabreichte und sie auch noch Alex verraten würden? Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Alex vielleicht auch hier gefesselt im Kerker landen könnte, drehte sich ihm der Magen um.

„Oh Gott... bitte nicht Alex", flüsterte er leise und versuchte das dringende Bedürfnis sich zu übergeben zu bekämpfen.

Dann hörte er neben sich ein Stöhnen und drehte sich zu Rena. Es war das sichere Zeichen, dass auch sie langsam zu sich kam und er wollte ihr helfen, in die Realität zurück zu finden.

„Rena", rief er leise. „Hey... Rena... Kannst du mich hören?"

„Draco?" antwortete ihm eine leise Stimme, gefolgt von einem Husten.

„Was ist passiert?"

Wenn das nur so einfach zu beantworten wäre, dachte Draco und sank beinahe in sich zusammen.

**Alex**

Ich erreichte das Hauptquartier schon mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Als ich dann auch noch von einigen anderen Mitgliedern aufgeregt aufgefordert wurde doch mit in den Versammlungsraum zu kommen, da Jakob etwas zu verkünden hatte, bestätigte sich mein Verdacht, dass hier irgendetwas vor sich ging.

Ich hatte noch einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer, dass es nichts mit Draco und Serena zu tun haben könnte, sondern mit dieser Aktion von der Jakob schon einmal erzählt hatte, aber im Versammlungsraum zerschlug sich diese Hoffnung sofort als ich Lucius Malfoy sah.

Wir wechselten nur einen kurzen Blick, aber ich wusste sofort, was los war.

Lucius wirkte angespannt und rieb nervös die Handflächen aneinander. Scheinbar wusste er schon etwas, was ich nicht wusste und seiner Verfassung nach zu urteilen war es garantiert nichts Gutes.

Dann erschien Jakob und ich konnte es kaum glauben, als ich Joanna an seiner Seite erblickte.

Sie war immer noch völlig eingeschüchtert und starrte teilnahmslos zu Boden. Jakob beachtete sie kaum, stellte sie aber dennoch kurz als seine Frau vor. Dabei sah sie kurz auf und ihr Gesicht zeigte nur eine Emotion: Furcht.

Ich sah kurz zu Lucius rüber, der wie versteinert wirkte und dann blieb mein Blick an Severus Snape hängen, der nicht weit entfernt von Lucius stand.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick bildete ich mir ein, dass er ebenfalls erschrocken über Joannas Anblick war, aber dann war sein Gesicht wieder so emotionslos wie immer. Jedenfalls schien es das zu sein, bis mir auffiel, dass Severus auch beunruhigt wirkte und mit seinen Gedanken wohl irgendwo anders war.

Ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen und richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit daraufhin wieder zu Jakob.

„Meine lieben Anhänger", begann er wieder. „Heute habe ich eine besondere Überraschung für euch... etwas Abwechslung für meine treuen Untergegebenen..."

Es wurde applaudiert und mir fiel auf, dass Richard Parkinson nur grinsend neben seiner Tochter stand, die immer noch schrecklich aussah. Scheinbar wusste er auch schon, was diese Überraschung war und ich hatte die Befürchtung, dass es doch um Draco und Serena ging.

„Nun meine lieben Freunde... diese Überraschung befindet sich in den Kerkern. Also werden wir uns alle jetzt dorthin begeben."

Damit ging Jakob voran. Joanna folgte ihm unterwürfig und ich versuchte mich möglichst in Lucius Nähe aufzuhalten, falls etwas Unvorhergesehenes passieren würde.

**Serena**

Das erste, was ich spürte, als ich wieder zu mir kam, war eine kalte harte Wand im Rücken. Das nächste, das ich realisierte war, dass meine Arme auf unnatürliche Weise nach oben hingen und dass ich meine Beine nicht bewegen konnte. Erst dann öffnete ich die Augen, doch es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich mein Blick geklärt hatte und die Welt sich nicht in Kreisen um mich drehte.

„Rena", hörte ich eine leise Stimme neben mir. „Hey... Rena... Kannst du mich hören?"

„Draco?" antwortete ich ihm mühsam und musste husten. Mein Hals war ganz trocken.

„Was ist passiert?"

Als Draco nicht antwortete wandte ich meinen Kopf beunruhigt zur Seite. Als Dank dafür überkam mich wieder ein Schwindelgefühl gefolgt von einem äußerst üblen Brechreiz. Diesmal war ich sogar dankbar dafür, dass ich in Ketten hing, denn ohne sie wäre ich längst zusammengebrochen und hätte mich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten können.

„Rena! Oh mein Gott, was hab ich getan? Es tut mir so leid!"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich ihm antworten konnte. Als das Schwindelgefühl nachließ wagte ich es meinen Kopf vorsichtig zu heben. Draco hing zwei Meter neben mir genauso angekettet an der Wand und er war pitschnass. Das Wasser rann ihm von seinen Haaren ins Gesicht und er blinzelte ständig um es aus den Augen zu bekommen. Und er war noch blasser als sonst.

„Oh mein Gott Draco! Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?" entfuhr es mir entsetzt, als ich das dünne Blutrinnsal sah, dass aus seiner Nase lief.

„Nur das was ich verdient habe", antwortete er dumpf und ließ den Kopf auf die Brust sinken.

Was hatte das denn jetzt zu bedeuten? So hatte ich Draco ja noch nie erlebt.

„Wie meinst du das? Und was ist überhaupt passiert?"

„Es ist alles meine Schuld", jammerte er weiter und schien überhaupt nicht zu hören, was ich sagte.

„Verdammt, Draco!" schrie ich ihn an, teils, weil sein Verhalten mir Angst machte, teils weil sein Verhalten mich wütend machte.

Bei dem scharfen Klang meiner Stimme hob er erschrocken den Kopf und sah mich an, zum ersten Mal seit wir hier unten waren.

„Ist es zuviel verlangt, wenn du einfach nur auf meine Fragen antwortest, anstatt dich selbst zu bemitleiden? Schön", meinte ich, als Draco nichts sagte. „Was ist denn nun passiert und wo sind wir?"

„Snape und Parkinson haben uns überfallen und hierher gebracht", antwortete er endlich und versuchte dabei das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken, was ihm jedoch nicht ganz gelang.

Also doch, dachte ich. Dann hatte ich doch richtig gesehen.

„Oh Rena! Ich bin ein Versager. Dabei habe ich versucht alles zu tun, um nicht so zu werden, wie mein Vater. Und letztendlich bin ich auch nicht besser als er, denn ich bin genauso ein Versager wie er."

„Wie meinst du das?" wollte ich wissen. Irgendetwas musste geschehen sein. Etwas schlimmes, das Draco so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, denn diese Jammerei sah ihm wirklich nicht ähnlich.

„Ich bin schuld, dass wir hier sitzen."

„Und wie kommst du jetzt darauf?" Verdammt, musste ich ihm jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen?

„Verdammt, Rena. Kapierst du denn nicht? Ich war es, der dich geschockt hat, dabei wollte ich Snape treffen. Und ich konnte auch gegen Parkinson nichts ausrichten. Ich bin ein mieser Versager und ein noch mieserer Zauberer."

Daher wehte also der Wind. Es war für mich kein Geheimnis, dass Draco nicht besonders gut zaubern konnte. In der Theorie war er zwar immer ganz gut gewesen, aber nie in der Praxis. Er hatte sich zwar immer schon darüber geärgert, hatte aber einen Weg gefunden es auch ohne zu zaubern zu etwas zu bringen. Er war Zweiter seines Jahrgangs gewesen und hatte sich für eine Ausbildung entschieden, wo sein Zauberdefizit nicht besonders auffiel. Bislang hatte ich vermutet, dass er sich mit dieser Situation abgefunden hatte, doch anscheinend stimmte das nicht.

„Draco, es war nicht deine Schuld", meinte ich sanft. „Früher oder später hätten sie uns sowieso erwischt. Selbst wenn wir ihnen diesmal entkommen wären, dann wären sie beim nächsten Mal mit mehr Leuten angerückt und wer weiß, wie es dann ausgegangen wäre."

„Aber ich habe dich geschockt und es ihnen damit noch einfacher gemacht", wandte er ein.

„Besser du, als Parkinson. Wer weiß, was der mit mir angestellt hätte. Schließlich war ich nicht sehr nett zu seiner Tochter gewesen."

Daraufhin sagte Draco nichts, sah aber auch nicht mehr ganz so niedergeschlagen aus.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns überlegen, wie wir hier schnell wieder rauskommen?" schlug ich vor. „Mach dir lieber da Gedanken drüber, als im Selbstmitleid zu versinken."

„Ja, du hast recht. Allerdings bietet unsere jetzige Situation nicht viele Fluchtmöglichkeiten, um nicht zu sagen, gar keine."

„Also abwarten", seufzte ich und versuchte meine Arme zu bewegen, was mir natürlich nicht gelang. Sie begannen schon zu kribbeln, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie mir bald einschlafen würden.

Ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand, damit mein Gewicht nicht komplett an den Ketten hing. Doch es war auch nicht wesentlich bequemer. Allerdings gab es wohl auch keine bequeme Position, wenn man gezwungen war die Arme nach oben zu strecken. Zudem drückte mir auch etwas ins Kreuz.

„Au!" rief ich überrascht.

„Was hast du?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht... ich... Moment mal..." Irgendetwas bohrte sich in meinen Rücken und es waren definitiv nicht die Steine der Wand. Aber was war es dann? Ich zermarterte mir das Hirn und hatte plötzlich einen merkwürdigen Gedanken. Sollte er sich tatsächlich bewahrheiten, hätten wir vielleicht doch noch eine Chance zu entkommen.

**Harry**

Nervös tigerte Harry in Dumbledores Büro auf und ab. Nachdem Alex ohne weitere Erklärungen einfach verschwunden war, hatte er zunächst die ganze Schule nach Serena und Draco abgesucht.

Natürlich war er nicht fündig geworden und so hatte sich sein Verdacht, dass Snape oder Malfoy senior die beiden entführt hatten erhärtet.

So war er also zurück zu Dumbledore gegangen und hatte ihm seine Befürchtungen mitgeteilt.

„Harry", meinte dieser nun und sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Bitte setz dich wieder."

„Ich kann aber nicht. Oh wie ich das hasse!" Er raufte sich die Haare, so dass sie ihm noch unordentlicher in die Stirn fielen. „Rena schwebt vermutlich in Lebensgefahr und ich muß hier sitzen und Däumchen drehen."

„Du weißt, dass du nichts für sie tun kannst."

„Ja, ich weiß. Trotzdem macht es mich nervös, nicht zu wissen, was mit ihr gerade geschieht."

Harry blieb hinter seinem Sessel stehen und krallte die Finger in die Lehne.

„Diese Warterei bringt mich noch um", meinte er zu Dumbledore. „Ich muß irgendetwas tun, sonst drehe ich noch durch."

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich lasse es dich wissen, sobald ich etwas erfahre."

Harry nickte nur und verließ das Büro des Schulleiters. Er hatte schon eine Idee, wie er etwas tun könnte, ohne Alex und ihren Auftrag zu gefährden und trotzdem Serena, wenn möglich irgendwie zu helfen.

Sollte ihr etwas zustoßen, ohne dass er es wenigstens versucht hätte, würde er es sich niemals verzeihen können.

**Serena**

„Was hast du, Rena?" wollte Draco ungeduldig wissen, als ich eine ganze Weile nichts gesagt hatte.

„Einen Plan, wie wir hier raus kommen könnten... na ja, so gut wie einen Plan", schränkte ich ein.

„Laß hören!" Er sah mich gespannt an.

„Severus hat mir meinen Zauberstab gelassen. Ich habe ihn heute morgen in aller Eile hinten in meine Hose gesteckt und gerade hat er sich mir ins Kreuz gebohrt."

„Das ist ja merkwürdig. So einen Fehler hätte ich Snape nicht zugetraut."

„Vielleicht hat er ja keinen Fehler gemacht..." sinnierte ich und war selbst erstaunt darüber, dass Severus mir den Zauberstab gelassen hatte.

„Du meinst er hat ihn dir absichtlich nicht abgenommen? Aber was hätte er damit bezwecken wollen?"

„Keine Ahnung, war nur so ein Gedanke."

„Aber was nutzt uns ein Zauberstab, wenn wir immer noch hier an der Wand hängen?"

„Dann müssen wir eben warten bis sie uns losmachen."

„Klar", schnaubte Draco. „Als ob sie dich in aller Ruhe deinen Stab ziehen lassen würden."

„Hast du einen besseren Plan?"

„Nein", gab Draco widerwillig zu.

„Also, dann..."

„Shh", unterbrach er mich. „Ich glaube da kommt jemand."

Ich verstummte und tatsächlich konnte ich Schritte hören, die sich unserer Zelle näherten.

Es dauerte nicht lange und unsere Kerkertür wurde geöffnet. Ein Mann, komplett vermummt, trat ein und zerrte jemanden hinter sich her.

Er beachtete uns weiter gar nicht, sondern steuerte zielstrebig einen Platz an der Wand links neben mir an. Ich erkannte, dass auch dort Ketten an der Wand befestigt waren, sie waren mir vorher gar nicht aufgefallen.

Der Mann stellte seine Gefangene, jetzt konnte ich erkennen, dass es eine Frau war, an die Wand, hob ihre Arme hoch und ließ die Handschellen um ihre Handgelenke einrasten. Auch ihre Beine wurden, wie unsere, mit Ketten gebunden, die in den Boden eingelassen waren.

Als er einen Schritt nach hinten trat, sackte die Frau in sich zusammen und ihr Kopf fiel auf ihre Brust, eigentlich wurde sie nur durch die Ketten aufrecht gehalten.

Ich konnte einen kurzen Blick auf ihr Gesicht erhaschen, bevor der Mann sich wieder vor sie stellte. Er zog etwas unter seinem Umhang hervor und warf es über sie, es war ein Tarnumhang, denn sie verschwand von einem Moment auf dem anderen vor meinen Augen.

Der Mann betrachtete zufrieden sein Werk und verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Ich sah zu Draco hinüber, der ebenfalls erstaunt wirkte und sah ihn fragend an, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Konntest du irgendwas erkennen?" hakte ich nach.

„Nein, es ist einfach zu dunkel hier drin. Aber sie hängt doch neben dir, du hättest doch was erkennen müssen."

„Nicht wirklich. Der Typ hat den Tarnumhang zu schnell über sie gehängt."

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Nichts gutes", vermutete ich und Draco begann an seinen Ketten zu zerren. Doch das einzige was er erreichte war ein ohrenbetäubendes Klirren.

Auf der anderen Seite neben mir vernahm ich ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen und ich sah Draco böse an.

„Hör auf damit, du machst ihr Angst. Außerdem wirst du es nicht schaffen, die Ketten zu zerreißen."

Es dauerte noch ein paar Minuten, bis Draco mit seinem sinnlosen Tun aufhörte und wütend vor sich hin grummelte.

„Das werden die mir doppelt büßen", versprach er. „Auch wenn ich nicht besonders gut im zaubern bin, auf meine Fäuste kann ich mich immer noch verlassen. Sie werden es bereuen, mich, einen Malfoy, in Ketten gelegt zu haben."

Ich sagte nichts darauf, sondern verdrehte nur die Augen. Das war wieder mein Draco, so wie ich ihn kannte und auch wenn er mir damit auf die Nerven ging, so war es doch besser, als sein Gejammer von vorhin.

Es war besser ihn einfach nicht mehr zu beachten. Ich lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Tausend Fragen schwirrten mir durch den Kopf, vorneweg die Frage, warum Severus mir meinen Zauberstab nicht weggenommen hatte. Und mir fiel darauf auch keine andere Antwort ein, als diese, dass er es bewusst nicht getan hatte. Denn als so dumm, dass er es schlichtweg vergessen haben könnte, schätzte ich Severus nicht ein. Im Gegenteil, normalerweise tat er nie etwas ohne Grund.

Womit ich zur nächsten Frage kam. Was wollte er damit bezwecken? Doch ich konnte soviel überlegen wie ich wollte, mir fiel keine vernünftige Erklärung ein.

Und wer war diese Frau? Was hatte sie getan, damit mein Vater sie in den Kerker werfen ließ und warum dieser Tarnumhang?

Als ich vorhin kurz ihr Gesicht sehen konnte, kam sie mir von irgendwoher bekannt vor. Noch wollte ich Draco davon nichts sagen, ich konnte mich schließlich auch irren, doch ich war mir fast sicher, dass ich sie schon mal irgendwo gesehen hatte.


	16. Chapter 16

**Snape**

Auf den Weg zu den Kerkern hielt sich Severus dicht an Joanna. Zumindest so dicht, dass es nicht auffällig wirkte.

Sie hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt und starrte angestrengt auf den Boden. Jakob ging ein paar Schritte vor ihr her, er schien sich sicher zu sein, dass alle ihm folgten, denn er drehte sich nicht ein einziges Mal um.

Das war seine Chance, jetzt oder nie.

Severus rückte noch ein Schritt näher an Joanna und trat, natürlich aus Versehen, auf ihren Umhang. Sie geriet ins Straucheln und wäre gestürzt, wenn er sie nicht aufgefangen hätte.

„Danke", flüsterte sie. Severus nickte ihr mit ausdruckloser Mine zu und hielt sie etwas länger fest, als nötig gewesen wäre, dann schob er sie vor sich her, den Gang entlang.

Wenn Jakob etwas von dem kleinen Zwischenfall mitbekommen hatte, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

**Joanna**

Als Severus sie auffing merkte Joanna, wie er mit einer Hand in den Ärmel ihres Umhangs fuhr. Ihre Hände trafen sich und er drückte ihr etwas in die Hand. Reflexartig schlossen sich ihre Finger um den Gegenstand und erstaunt bemerkte sie, dass es sich um einen Zauberstab handelte.

„Danke", flüsterte sie ihm zu und für ungewollte Zuhörer musste es so aussehen, als wenn sie sich bei ihm für die Bewahrung vor einem Sturz bedankte.

Als Severus sicher war, dass sie den Stab erhalten hatte und ihn gut verborgen hielt, ließ er sie los und schob sie vor sich her.

Um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, starrte sie weiter auf den Boden, doch sie musste ihren ganzen Willen aufbringen, um den Stab nicht sofort auf Jakob zu richten.

Severus hatte irgendetwas vor, sonst hätte er ihr den Stab nicht gegeben. Sie hatte schon lange die Vermutung, dass er nicht freiwillig für ihren Mann arbeitete. Denn er war öfter gekommen, um nach ihr zu sehen, als normal gewesen wäre und er hatte ihr die Fesseln gelockert. Außerdem wirkte er noch verschlossener als sonst und da Joanna ihn schon lange kannte, wusste sie, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte.

Sie würde abwarten müssen, was als nächstes geschehen würde.

**Harry**

In der Schulbibliothek durchforstete Harry sämtliche Bücher auf der Suche nach einem ganz bestimmten Zauberspruch.

Es dauerte lange, bis er ihn gefunden hatte. Verstohlen sah er sich nach allen Seiten um und steckte dann das Buch unter seinen Umhang. Dann verließ er die Bibliothek und Hogwarts und betrat den verbotenen Wald.

Er hatte Dumbledore zwar versprochen nichts zu unternehmen, doch er konnte einfach nicht anders. Er würde sich ja auch gar nicht einmischen, sondern nur beobachten, redete er sich ein.

Er verkroch sich in den Schutz der Bäume und schlug das Buch auf.

Da war er. Es war ein Ortungszauber, ein ziemlich schwieriger Zauber, doch er hatte ihn schon einmal in seiner Ausbildung geübt. Damals hatte es allerdings nicht funktioniert. Er hoffte, dass es jetzt besser klappen würde.

Er sprach den Zauber und richtete ihn auf Serena aus. Zunächst passierte gar nichts, doch dann verschwamm die Welt um ihn und er wurde in einen Sog hineingezogen.

Als der Wirbel ihn wieder freigab, landete er ziemlich unsanft auf dem Hosenboden.

Vor ihm ragte ein altes Herrenhaus in die Höhe. Komisch, dachte er. Wenn das tatsächlich Jakobs Hauptquartier ist, warum konnte ich dann so einfach hierher gelangen?

Doch Harry hielt sich nicht lange mit diesem Gedanken auf. Er hatte es geschafft herzukommen, nun würde er seine Chance nutzen.

Er rappelte sich auf und rieb sich das schmerzende Hinterteil, dann huschte er geduckt zur Hauswand und schlich daran entlang, bis er eine Tür erreichte. Es sah aus, als ob es der Lieferanteneingang wäre, denn die Tür befand sich auf der Rückseite des Hauses.

Er überlegte, ob er es wagen konnte hinein zugehen, doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab, das Haus zu betreten. Etwas ging hier vor sich, das spürte er und der Ort war alles andere als gemütlich. Schon die bloße Anwesenheit an diesem Ort, ließ ihm die Haare zu Berge stehen.

Harry beschloss, dass es für alle Beteiligten das Beste wäre, wenn er draußen wartete. Wenn er das Haus betrat, würde er Alex in Gefahr bringen und das wollte er nicht. Also wäre es besser zu warten, bis jemand herauskam. Vielleicht konnte er ja ein paar nützliche Informationen aufschnappen.

Also suchte er sich ein Versteck, von wo aus er das Haus gut im Blick hatte und er sicher sein konnte, dass ihm niemand entgehen konnte, der das Haus verließ.

**Alex**

Als wir den Kerker erreichten, krampfte sich mein Magen zusammen und mein Herz begann zu rasen. Jakob hatte Draco und Serena entführt und sie beide in den Kerkern an eine Wand gefesselt. Es brach mir das Herz sie so zu sehen und vor allem Draco sah sehr mitgenommen aus, aber ich hatte keine Wahl. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen und abwarten. Auf keine Fall durfte ich mich zu etwas hinreißen lassen und überstürzt handeln.

Schließlich war es meine Aufgabe zu erfahren, was Jakob plante und das sollte Vorrang haben, denn wenn er Muggel angreifen würde, waren diese ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert. Außer ich brachte in Erfahrung was er vorhatte um es zu verhindern.

Auch Joanna sah ihre Tochter mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen an. Ein erstauntes Raunen und Gemurmel ging durch die Menge und Jakob brachte alle mit einer Geste zum Schweigen.

Jakob trat vor und machte allen klar, dass er hier ein Exempel statuieren wollte... für alle, die sich gegen ihn stellen sollten.

Rena wirkte verängstigt und Draco sah Jakob wütend an.

Lucius stand etwas weiter vor mir und ich spürte förmlich wie angespannt er war.

Dann hob Jakob seinen Zauberstab und befreite Draco von seinen Ketten. Der taumelte und fiel auf die Knie, begleitet vom Lachen der meisten Anwesenden.

Als er sich etwas gefangen hatte, sprang er auf und wollte sich auf Jakob stürzen, der aber schneller war.

„Crucio!"

Draco schrie auf und lag wieder am Boden. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen bis Jakob den Zauberstab hob und der Fluch von Draco abfiel.

Jakob lachte gehässig.

„Nur nicht so eilig... hier bekommt jeder seine Strafe. Du, mein Lieber, hast dich gegen uns gestellt und meiner verdorbenen Tochter geholfen. Aber was fast noch schlimmer ist: Du bist ein Versager… absolut untalentiert was Zauberei betrifft und eine Schande für alle reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien. Aber… was ich dir zugute halte: Du hast uns mit deiner Unfähigkeit sehr dabei geholfen euch gefangen zu nehmen."

Draco schaffte es nur langsam wieder aufzustehen und er sah Jakob haßerfüllt an.

Ich sah wie Lucius vor mir seinen Zauberstab umklammerte, er sich aber noch genau wie ich zusammenriss.

Die Zuschauer lachten, bis auf mich, Lucius und auch Snape, der wie betäubt dastand.

Plötzlich drängte sich Narzissa an mir vorbei nach vorne und blieb kurz bei Lucius stehen. Sie streichelte seine Wange, aber er drehte den Kopf angewidert zur Seite und als ich hörte, was sie sagte, verstand ich auch warum.

„Nun, Lucius, werde ich unseren Sohn dafür bestrafen, dass er unseren Namen in den Schmutz zieht", säuselte sie. „Er ist der schlechteste Zauberer, den ich kenne und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass man über uns lacht, nur weil er unfähig und untalentiert ist…"

Dann stellte sie sich zu Jakob und ich zwängte mich an einigen Leuten vorbei, um zu Lucius zu gelangen. Der war schon kurz davor seinen Zauberstab auf seine Frau zu richten, aber ich rempelte ihn unauffällig an und ermahnte ihn.

„Reißen sie sich zusammen, Malfoy. Noch besteht keine größere Gefahr…", raunte ich ihm zu und er bedachte mich mit einem kühlen Seitenblick.

Narzissa folterte ihren Sohn gerade mit einem Kitzelfluch, was an sich schon sehr makaber war und ich versuchte mir einzureden, dass ich mir nichts weiter dabei denken durfte.

In mir fand ein ziemlich grässlicher innerer Kampf statt, in dem ich versuchte meine persönliche Beziehung zu Draco und Serena zu verleugnen. Ich durfte das, was dort passierte nicht an mich ranlassen und bemühte mich redlich unbeteiligt zu wirken um nicht loszuschreien. Ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen, wie es für Draco sein musste, von seiner eigenen Mutter gefoltert zu werden.

Serena schluchzte leise und ich musste schlucken, als Narzissa ihn mit dem Levicorpus Fluch kopfüber baumeln ließ und ein paar andere Anwesende ihn weiter quälten.

Plötzlich hob Jakob seinen Zauberstab und Draco landete unsanft wieder auf dem Boden. Er wagte es erst gar nicht wieder aufzustehen und war auch zu schwach, sodass er einfach auf dem kalten, und feuchten Boden liegen blieb. Sein Haar hing ihm wirr ins Gesicht und wirkte durch den Schmutz schon mehr braun als blond. außerdem tropfte ihm Blut aus der Nase, dass er nur mutlos mit dem Handrücken abzuwischen versuchte.

„Genug!" befahl Jakob herrisch und deutete dann in eine andere Richtung.

„Ich habe noch eine weitere Überraschung hier…"

Auch Lucius und ich wandten uns nun hellhörig um und erstaunt kam eine weitere angekettete Frau zum Vorschein, als Jakob einen Tarnumhang mit dem Wink seines Stabes zur Seite riss. Ich kannte diese Frau nicht, aber Severus wohl schon, denn er taumelte plötzlich erschrocken nach vorne und war noch bleicher als sonst im Gesicht.

„Laura", flüsterte er kaum merklich und die Frau sah auf.

„Severus?" Die beiden kannten sich tatsächlich und Lucius sah mich fragend an. Da ich mir aber auch keinen Reim darauf machen konnte, zuckte ich nur mit den Schultern und wartete ab, was passieren würde.

Dann veränderte sich Lucius Gesichtsausdruck und er wollte mir gerade eine Vermutung zuflüstern, als Bewegung in die ganze Gruppe kam.

Snape hatte nämlich blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab gezogen und wollte Jakob verfluchen, der aber schneller war, da er schon mit einem Angriff gerechnet hatte.

„Stupor!" brüllte er und Snape wurde von einem roten Lichtblitz zu Boden geschickt.

Überheblich wie er war, machte Jakob sich nicht einmal die Mühe, Severus zu entwaffnen und ich dachte nur, dass das bei jemand wie Snape wohl eventuell ein großer Fehler sein könnte.

Die meisten der Anwesenden waren nun etwas verwirrt und Jakob lieferte eine Erklärung dazu, wer die Unbekannte war.

„Nun Severus… Das Spiel ist aus. Du hast mir nur gedient, weil ich dich in der Hand hatte und jetzt bist du mir nicht mehr nützlich genug. Ich habe genug Anhänger, die sich mir freiwillig angeschlossen haben und du, mein alter Freund, wirst überflüssig."

Dann drehte Jakob sich um und sprach zu uns allen.

„Ihr werdet euch sicher fragen, wer diese Frau ist. Nun… das ist Severus… sagen wir mal Geliebte…"

Ich erschauderte, wusste aber nicht genau warum und hörte weiter zu.

„Und sie ist ein Muggel… Ein Muggel, Severus! Du hast uns verraten und nun werdet ihr dafür bezahlen."

Severus bekam kaum etwas mit, aber Jakob richtete trotzdem seinen Zauberstab auf die Frau.

„Crucio!"

Sie schrie auf, aber wurde sofort ohnmächtig und Jakob betrachtete das missbilligend.

Jakob trat dann zu Serena, die ihn ängstlich, aber auch mit einem glühenden Hass in den Augen ansah. Er strich über ihre Wange und drehte sich dann wieder um.

„Serena, meine liebe Tochter… nun warum du hier bist, weißt du sicher. Ich habe schon immer daran gezweifelt, dass du meine Tochter bist und mittlerweile bin ich mir sicher, dass du absolut nichts mehr mit meiner Familie gemein hast. Du stellst dich gegen deinen eigenen Vater… und warum? Weil du eine Affäre mit diesem Harry Potter hast!"

Jakob spie die Worte aus und Serena schnappte nach Luft. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und die meisten staunten ungläubig.

„Das hat nichts mit Harry zu tun!"

Serena biss sich auf die Lippen und Jakob grinste gehässig.

„Natürlich nicht, meine Liebe… und um Harry werden wir uns später kümmern, aber bevor wir zu meiner Tochter kommen, die sich also eines ebenso verwerflichen Verbrechens schuldig gemacht hat wie Severus- Verrat an ihrer eigenen Familie- werden wir nun erst mal das Leben der anderen Verräter hier beenden."

Scheinbar fand Jakob keinen Spaß mehr an den Foltereien und meine Hand wanderte langsam zu meinem Zauberstab, als er zu Draco trat, der nur etwas von Snape entfernt immer noch auf dem Boden lag.

Er richtete seinen Stab auf Draco und ich wollte gerade meinen ziehen, als Lucius neben mir einen Tumult auslöste. Er drängte sich nach vorne und stieß die anderen zur Seite. Dann schockte er Jakob und löste so ein Chaos aus. Niemand wusste so Recht, was nun vor sich ging und auch Snape nutzte diese Situation, sprang plötzlich auf und lief zu seiner Freundin, um sie zu befreien. Jedenfalls nahm ich an, dass sie das war, auch wenn der Gedanke mir noch so abwegig erschien.

Joanna hatte auf einmal auch einen Zauberstab in der Hand und löste Serenas Ketten, während Lucius sich um seinen Sohn kümmerte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ein wilder Kampf entbrannte. Ich beschloss erst mal in Deckung zu gehen, als ich die ganzen unkontrollierten Flüche sah, die durch die Gegend schossen und gerade als ich mich hinter einem kleinen Vorsprung in Sicherheit bringen wollte, schlug neben mir ein Schockzauber in die Wand. Einige grüne Lichtblitze sagten mir, dass es besser war hier in Deckung zu bleiben, denn diese grünen Blitze konnten nur von dem Todesfluch Avada Kedavra stammen. Ich duckte mich, als ich sah, wie rechts neben mir Pansy von einem Schockzauber, der von der Wand abprallte niedergestreckt wurde und konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. sie war nicht die einzige, der es so erging, aber als ich mal wieder um die Ecke sah, erkannte ich, dass Lucius, Snape und alle anderen noch beweglich waren.

Lucius, Joanna und Severus waren fähige Zauberer und schafften es sich die Meute vom Hals zu halten.

Wirklich helfen konnte ich ihnen nicht ohne meine Tarnung zu gefährden, aber ich hatte eine Idee. Vielleicht konnte ich ihnen wenigstens einen Fluchtweg freimachen.

Ich hob meinen Stab und richtete ihn auf die Mauer rechts von dem kleinen Grüppchen und mit einem Carpe Retractum - Zauber riss ich ein paar Steine aus der Mauer. Ich hatte Glück, denn ich hatte wirklich eine Außenmauer erwischt und etwas Licht strömte durch die Lücken in den Kerker. Plötzlich gab es ein dumpfes Grollen und eine Erschütterung, gefolgt von einem lautem Getöse und die Hälfte der Wand stürzte ein. Wie durch ein Wunder wurden nur einige von Jakobs Leuten von Gesteinsbrocken getroffen und Lucius, Snape und Joanna erkannten die Fluchmöglichkeit die sich ihnen bot.

Lucius schnappte sich Draco und zerrte ihn auf die Beine, Snape warf sich seine bewusstlose Freundin über die Schulter und Joanna packte Serena am Arm. Dann verschwanden alle durch das Loch in der Wand und ließen das Chaos zurück.

Als der Staub sich etwas gelichtet hatte, sah ich, dass Jakob auch wieder zu sich kam und wild Befehle durch die Gegend brüllte, um die Verfolgung aufzunehmen.

Neben regte sich nun auch Pansy wieder, aber als sie aufstehen wollte, nutzte ich den unbeobachteten Moment um sie mit einem Beinklammer Fluch zu belegen und als sie aufstehen wollte, fiel sie mit dem Gesicht voran wieder in den Dreck.

Ich kicherte leise und sie rief weinerlich nach ihrem Vater.

Etwas aufgemuntert trat ich zu Jakob, der mich immer noch verärgert ansah.

„Sie können nicht zurück nach Hogwarts… Denn die werden sie jetzt verraten…"

Ich nickte nur und mir wurde klar, dass ich nur mit meinem Tarnumhang zurückkehren konnte, um zu erfahren, wie es den anderen ging.

**Harry**

Harry lag immer noch in seinem Versteck und wartete ab, als plötzlich mit einem lauten Donnern ein Teil einer Mauer einstürzte. Eine riesige Staubwolke vernebelte die Sicht, aber dann erkannte jemand, den er überall auch im dichtesten Nebel und im Chaos erkannt hätte:

Serena.

Eine Frau hatte sie am Arm gepackt und stütze sie. Als er dann auch noch zwei blonde Gestalten und eine ganz in schwarz gekleidete Person erkannte, die etwas über der Schulter trug, ahnte er, dass hier etwas Merkwürdiges aber wichtiges vor sich ging.

Konnte es sich um eine Flucht handeln?

Die Beteiligung von Snape und Malfoy Senior sprach zwar dagegen, aber Harry beschloss der Gruppe erst mal unauffällig zu folgen…

**Serena**

Die Ereignisse überschlugen sich. Gerade noch hatte ich mit Entsetzen zusehen müssen wie Draco von meinem Vater und seiner eigenen Mutter gefoltert und gedemütigt wurde und plötzlich stürzte Lucius nach vorne um seinem Sohn zu helfen.

Ab da ging alles ganz schnell. Ich bekam gar nicht richtig mit, was genau geschah. Ich spürte nur, wie meine Ketten plötzlich abfielen und ich mich wieder frei bewegen konnte. Doch bevor ich nur irgendwie reagieren konnte, fühlte ich mich gepackt und wurde einfach mitgezogen. Weg von dem ganzen Tumult.

Fluchend und hustend stolperte ich über die Trümmer der wie durch ein Wunder eingestürzten Mauer nach draußen.

Erbarmungslos wurde ich weiter gezogen und war dankbar dafür, denn der Staub brannte in meinen Augen und das Sonnenlicht machte mich fast blind.

„Können wir nicht apparieren!" hörte ich vor mir eine ungeduldige Stimme schreien und erkannte sie als die von Dracos Vater.

„Nein. Schutzzauber", erklang es abgehackt hinter mir und mich durchfuhr es siedendheiß. Severus!

„Verdammt!" fluchte Lucius und wurde von einem Hustenanfall geschüttelt.

„Jetzt redet nicht, sondern lauft!"

„Mum", flüsterte ich heiser, als ich die dritte Stimme erkannte.

„Nicht reden, mein Schatz", sagte sie beruhigend. „Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich hier weg."

„Ich kann nicht mehr", wimmerte ich und spürte, wie meine Beine immer öfter unter mir wegzuknicken drohten.

„Lucius!" rief Mum. „Hilf meiner Tochter!"

Langsam gewöhnten sich meine Augen wieder an das Tageslicht und so konnte ich sehen, wie Lucius sich schnell davon überzeugte, dass Draco wieder alleine laufen konnte und dann zu uns kam. Ohne ein weiteres Wort hob er mich auf seine Arme und die wilde Flucht ging weiter.

Irgendwann blieb Lucius schwer atmend stehen und setzte mich auf den Boden. Draco folgte wenige Augenblicke später und ging neben mir zu Boden, dann folgten Mum und Severus.

„Und jetzt? Jemand ne Idee wo wir hin sollen?" wollte Lucius wissen und sah abwartend in die Runde. „Wir können nicht ewig davonlaufen."

„Am besten wäre ein Ort, an dem Jakob uns nicht vermutet", meldete sich Severus zu Wort. Er hob die Frau von seinen Schultern und legte sie sanft auf den Boden, zärtlich strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und bettete ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie sah es merkwürdig aus.

„Tatsächlich? Da wäre ich selbst nie drauf gekommen", gab Lucius leicht gereizt zurück und mir fiel auf, dass er Severus mit einem eigenartigen Blick bedachte.

„Lucius, bitte!" Mum legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und sah ihn eindringlich an. Das ganze wirkte so... vertraut. Was ging hier vor sich? Hatte ich irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen?

„Zählen wir mal auf", fuhr sie fort. „Hogwarts?"

„Zu gefährlich", brummte Lucius und Severus nickte.

„Ich kann Laura nicht nach Hogwarts bringen, sie hat schon genug durchgemacht", meinte er.

„Unsere Häuser gehen auch nicht", überlegte Mum weiter.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen", drängte Lucius. „Die werden sicher nicht lange mit der Verfolgung warten."

„Dann mach einen besseren Vorschlag", fuhr Mum ihn wütend an. „Anstatt hier nur zu nörgeln!"

Oh je, dachte ich, jetzt wird er sie verfluchen. Doch das Wunder geschah. Lucius zuckte kurz zusammen und sah Mum schuldbewusst an.

„Entschuldige, Jo", meinte er. „Aber ich bin mit meinen Nerven am Ende."

„Das sind wir alle, trotzdem sollten wir sachlich bleiben. Also, irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

Moment mal? Hatte Lucius meine Mutter gerade tatsächlich Jo genannt? Aber wieso? Niemand nannte sie so, außer...

Ich wurde in meinem Gedankengang unterbrochen, als es links neben mir in den Büschen raschelte. Erschrocken fuhren wir alle herum und Mum, Lucius und Severus stellten sich mit gezückten Zauberstäben schützend vor uns.

„Komm raus!" rief Lucius mit scharfer Stimme. „Und die Hände zuerst, damit wir sehen, dass du keinen Zauberstab auf uns gerichtet hast. Und nur zu deiner Information, es sind drei Zauberstäbe auf dich gerichtet, solltest du also eine verdächtige Bewegung machen, dann..." Er ließ offen, was dann geschehen würde, doch jeder konnte es sich ungefähr vorstellen.

„Und wenn es nun ein Hase war?" meinte Severus spöttisch.

„Dann weiß der Hase jetzt, dass er sich besser nicht heraustraut", gab Lucius genervt zurück.

Doch Lucius hatte sich nicht getäuscht, es war kein Hase, der aus den Büschen trat. Es war...

„Harry!" rief ich und flog in seine Arme, alles um mich herum ignorierend.

„Rena! Gott sei Dank, es geht dir gut." Er drückte mich fest an sich und ich vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

„Ich hab mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Wie bist du überhaupt her gekommen?" fragte ich ihn.

„Äh... das ist ne etwas längere Geschichte. Erzähl ich dir später."

„Mich würde eher interessieren, was Sie hier zu suchen haben, Potter", wurden wir von Severus unterbrochen. Er musterte Harry misstrauisch und auch Lucius sah nicht sehr erfreut aus.

„Das kann ich Ihnen sagen, Professor Snape", gab Harry süffisant zurück. „Ich hätte Ihnen einen Vorschlag zu machen." Er wurde wieder ernst und sah Severus, Lucius und meine Mutter der Reihe nach an. „Können wir den beiden trauen?" fragend deutete er auf Severus und Lucius, aber ich konnte nur hilflos die Schultern heben. Ich wusste ja selbst nicht, was hier gerade abging.

„Ja", meinte meine Mutter. „Sie sind auf unserer Seite."

„Und wer sagt mir, dass ich Ihnen trauen kann?"

„Keiner", gab Mum amüsiert zurück. „Außer Serena vielleicht."

„Rena? Aber..."

„Ich bin ihre Mutter."

„Oh... ich...äh..."

„Sie sind also Harry?"

„Ja, ich..."

„Könnt ihr das nicht auf später verschieben", wurde Harry abermals unterbrochen, doch diesmal von Lucius. „Wir sind auf der Fluch, vergessen? Also, wenn Sie was zu sagen haben, dann machen Sie es oder verschwinden besser. Also, wo ist nun Ihr tolles Versteck?"

„Na schön. Das Haus von Sirius. Wie Sie sicher wissen, gehört es mir und es war einmal das Hauptquartier vom Orden gewesen. Niemand, außer den Ordensmitgliedern weiß, wo es ist."

In dem Haus war es kalt und muffig, doch nachdem Harry den Kamin entfacht hatte wurde es gemütlicher.

Severus hatte Laura in ein Bett gelegt und kümmerte sich rührend um sie. Sie war immer noch nicht wieder aufgewacht. Ich fand es immer noch merkwürdig, dass Severus anscheinend wirklich mit ihr zusammen war, denn anders konnte ich mir sein Verhalten nicht erklären.

Auch Draco hatten wir ins Bett gesteckt, die Flucht hatte ihm den Rest gegeben und er war augenblicklich eingeschlafen, selbst für Harry hatte er keinen bissigen Kommentar mehr übrig.

Ich saß mit Harry und Mum in der Küche. Irgendwo hatte er etwas zu essen und etwas heißes zu trinken aufgetrieben und langsam fing ich an mich zu entspannen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Lucius kam hinein, nachdem er nocheinmal kurz nach seinem Sohn geschaut hatte. Wie selbstverständlich setzte er sich neben Mum und drückte kurz ihre Hand. Harry und ich tauschten erstaunte Blicke und ich hoffte, dass sich endlich bald alles aufklärte.

„Können wir ihm wirklich trauen?" fragte Harry wieder und sah Lucius immer noch misstrauisch an.

„Ja. Er ist selbst ein Opfer von Jakob geworden, genau wie Severus und ich", antwortete ihm meine Mutter.

„Jakob hat mich nur aus Askaban geholt, damit ich ihm als Sündenbock dienen kann, falls etwas schief läuft", fuhr Lucius unaufgefordert fort. „Ich konnte ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und meiner... meiner... und Narzissa belauschen. Selbst wenn alles nach Plan gelaufen wäre, hätten sie mich wieder zurück nach Askaban gebracht. Im übrigen tut es mir leid, dass ich dich damals in der Zelle so angegangen habe, Serena. Aber ich wollte einfach nur raus. Und das nicht nur, weil Askaban nicht gerade ein gastlicher Ort ist." Er grinste schief. „Es ging mir hauptsächlich um Draco. Ich hab in der Vergangenheit, was ihn betrifft, viel falsch gemacht. Und da war mir jedes Mittel recht, um das vielleicht noch irgendwie gut zu machen. Ich..."

„Ich denke, das solltest du besser mit deinem Sohn besprechen", unterbrach meine Mutter ihn.

„Und was ist mit Severus?" wollte ich wissen. Lucius Erklärung hatte mich ziemlich überrascht, doch Severus gab mir im Moment mehr Rätsel auf. „Was ist mit ihm? Ich meine, immerhin war er es, der mich entführt hat."

„Ich hatte keine Wahl." Erschrocken fuhren Harry und ich herum. Severus hatte lautlos die Küche betreten und war in der Tür stehen geblieben.

Mum winkte ihn zu uns und zögernd nahm er neben mir Platz.

„Wie meinst du das? Du hattest keine Wahl."

„Das würde mich allerdings auch interessieren", unterstützte mich Lucius. „Und wer ist diese Frau?"

„Serena, Lucius, lasst ihn doch bitte der Reihe nach erklären", rief Mum uns zur Ordnung und sah Severus auffordernd an.

„Sie heißt Laura", begann er leise und spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern. „Und ja, sie ist meine Freundin."

Außer Mum, fiel uns allen die Kinnlade runter und wir starrten Severus ungläubig an. Lucius war der erste, der sich wieder zu Wort melden konnte.

„Freundin, ja? Also ich würde so etwas anders nennen..."

Severus starrte ihn finster an.

„Lucius!"

„Was denn?" verteidigte er sich und sah Mum erstaunt an. „Severus und ne Freundin! Da würde ich mir ja eher die Haare färben lassen, als dass der Fall eintreten würde. Ich weiß ja nicht warum er sie hat, aber so wie ich ihn einschätze, um sie mal hier und da ein wenig zu foltern und sonst was mit ihr anzustellen."

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung, Malfoy!" Severus war aufgesprungen und funkelte Lucius wütend an. „Ich könnte Laura niemals weh tun!"

„Ach, tatsächlich?" Lucius war ebenfalls aufgestanden und die beiden Männer warfen sich über den Tisch wütende Blicke zu. „Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich dir das glauben soll!"

„Weil ich sie liebe!"

Es wurde totenstill in der Küche, selbst Lucius war unfähig etwas zu sagen. Aber warum war der Gedanke, dass Severus fähig war Liebe zu empfinden so abwegig. Nur weil er niemals Gefühle zeigte? Musste er deshalb gleich gefühlskalt sein?

„Und Jakob hat das herausgefunden?" durchbrach ich die Stille und die beiden setzten sich wieder.

„Ja. Er hat mir gedroht, dass er Laura etwas antun würde, wenn ich nicht das tue was er von mir verlangt. Es tut mir leid Serena. Ich hätte dir das alles niemals freiwillig angetan."

Eine ganze Weile wurde kein Wort gesprochen. Es war aber auch ziemlich viel, was da alles gerade auf uns einstürzte.

„Was hat Va... Jakob damit gemeint, als er gesagt hat, dass er daran zweifelt, ich sei seine Tochter?" fiel mir irgendwann ein und ich brachte es nicht über mich diesen Mann noch länger Vater zu nennen.

Bildete ich mir das nur ein, oder wurde Mum tatsächlich etwas blasser um die Nase?

Sie sah erst zu mir, dann zu Lucius und dann zu Severus. Und erst als dieser unauffällig nickte, begann sie seufzend zu erzählen.

„Ich denke, er hat es nur so dahergesagt. Dabei ist er, ohne es zu wissen, der Wahrheit näher gekommen, als er ahnt."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Du bist nicht Jakobs Tochter."

Ich starrte Mum eine ganze Weile sprachlos an und musste die Nachricht erst mal verdauen.

„Aber..."

„Bitte, lass mich dir das erklären. Ich war damals noch jung, als ich Jakob kennenlernte. Wir haben recht schnell geheiratet, wahrscheinlich zu schnell. Ich ließ alles hinter mir, meine Familie, meine Freunde, einfach alles. Kurz nach der Hochzeit fühlte ich mich unzufrieden mit mir selbst. All das, was ich mir vorgenommen hatte, konnte ich nicht mehr machen. Ich war verzweifelt und traurig und da ist es eben passiert."

„Du hast ihn betrogen?"

„Ja."

„Mit meinem leiblichen Vater?"

„Ja."

„Weiß er das?"

„Natürlich weiß er das, er war schließlich dabei."

„Nein, ich meine, weiß er von mir?"

„Nein, ich habe es ihm nie gesagt."

Plötzlich packte Lucius Mum bei den Schultern und sah sie durchdringend an.

„Sag jetzt nicht, dass es so ist, wie ich denke dass es ist", meinte er und konnte ein leichtes Zittern in der Stimme nicht verhindern.

Abwechselnd sah ich Mum und ihn an und verstand nur noch Bahnhof. Was hatte er denn damit zu tun?

„Es tut mir leid Lucius, ich hätte es dir sagen sollen."

„Könntet ihr mir bitte erklären, was das jetzt schon wieder soll? Ich denke ich habe ein Recht zu erfahren, wer mein Vater ist!"

„Ja, das hast du", sagte Mum leise. „Und Lucius hat das Recht zu erfahren, dass er eine Tochter hat."

„Lucius? Ich... oh mein Gott..." Ich sank auf meinem Stuhl zusammen und klammerte mich an Harry, der fürsorglich einen Arm um meine Schulter gelegt hatte.

„Aber wie kann das sein? Ich habe doch grüne Augen, genau wie Jakob?" fragte ich verzweifelt.

„Nein, das stimmt nicht. Obwohl, es stimmt schon, du hast die Augen deines Vaters, nur... sie sind nicht grün. Ich habe da mit einem kleinen Zauber nachgeholfen. Jakob hätte sofort gemerkt, dass du nicht seine Tochter bist. Und ich will mir nicht ausmalen, was er dann mit dir angestellt hätte."

„Bringst du mich in mein Zimmer, Harry?" bat ich ihn. Ich musste hier raus, das war jetzt eindeutig zu viel gewesen.

„Sicher, komm."

„Was ist eigentlich mit Alex?" fragte ich ihn auf dem Weg zu unserem Zimmer, nur um nicht länger darüber nachdenken zu müssen, dass Lucius Malfoy mein Vater war.

„Sie wird uns schon finden. Sie kennt das Haus und sie weiß, dass ich hier immer hingehe, wenn ich mal alleine sein will oder wenn mich niemand finden soll."

„Sie wird das totale Chaos vorfinden. Severus hat eine Freundin, was ja schon absurd genug ist und ich bin in Wirklichkeit eine Malfoy..."

„Denk nicht weiter drüber nach", versuchte Harry mich zu beruhigen.

Als ich im Bett lag, war ich froh darüber, dass der Schlaf mich rasch überkam. Doch würde es am nächsten morgen anders aussehen? Nein, natürlich nicht. Trotzdem war ich dankbar, dass ich wenigstens für ein paar Stunden das ganze Chaos vergessen konnte.

**Alex**

Nachdem wir unsere großangelegte Suchaktion beendet und natürlich niemanden gefunden hatten, kehrten wir zum Hauptquartier zurück.

Jakob tobte und brüllte wie ein Wahnsinniger. Damit erreichte er zwar nichts, fühlte sich aber scheinbar besser. Dann schickte er einige seiner Leute aus um sich umzuhören. Allen anderen blieb es selbst überlassen, was sie nun tun sollten bis zum nächsten Treffen, das erst in drei Tagen stattfinden sollte.

Jakob warnte uns noch mal eindringlich davor uns in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen und entließ uns dann.

Ich dachte kurz nach und machte mich dann mit meinem Tarnumhang auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

Es überraschte mich kaum, dass ich dort weder Harry noch die anderen antraf, aber ich nutzte meinen Aufenthalt dann um Albus Bericht zu erstatten. Wie immer wirkte er nur wenig überrascht über die Entwicklung der Ereignisse und schickte mich dann ins Bett um mich auszuruhen.

Am nächsten Morgen machte ich mich mit meinem Tarnumhang auf den Weg zum Grimmauld Place. Dort stand das Haus von Harrys Paten Sirius und es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Harry und die anderen sich dort versteckten.

Für Harry war es ein Ort der Zuflucht und auch wenn er sich aufgrund der vielen Erinnerungen nicht oft dort aufhielt, war ich mir sicher, dass ich alle dort finden würde.

Ich hatte nicht sehr gut geschlafen, da ich ständig nur an Draco hatte denken können und etwas erschlagen warf ich mir den Tarnumhang über.

Als ich das große alte Haus erreichte, klopfte ich an die riesige Eichentür.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis die Tür geöffnet wurde und Harry seinen Kopf rausstreckte.

Natürlich sah er mich nicht und ich drängte mich an ihm vorbei ins Haus. Sofort zog er seinen Zauberstab und drinnen sah ich mich schon mit den Zauberstäben von Lucius, Snape und Joanna konfrontiert.

„Bleibt mal locker", meinte ich und zog mir den Umhang aus. Die anderen seufzten erleichtert.

Dann blickte ich allerdings in verärgerte Gesichter und Harry fuhr mich an:

„Was soll denn das? Wir hätten dich umbringen können? Du hättest wenigstens nen Ton sagen können…"

„B."

„B?"

„B, der Halbton unter h …"

„Sehr witzig", knurrte Snape nun und Harry schob mich Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo sich jeder einen Platz suchte.

„Wie geht's es den anderen?" fragte ich Harry und er sah mich etwas merkwürdig an.

„Gut, aber sie schlafen alle noch… Es war doch etwas viel… für die meisten hier."

„Das _sie _nur eingeschleust wurden, hab ich mir sofort gedacht…Aber was ist mit Jakob?" fragte Snape dann, bevor Harry noch etwas sagen konnte und ich überlegte, wie man dessen Zustand am besten beschreiben konnte.

„Soll das etwa heißen, ich war nicht überzeugend?"

Snape erwiderte nichts, sondern sah mich nur missbilligend an.

„Etwas mehr Training könnte nicht schaden."

„Also mich hat sie überzeugt", wandte nun Lucius ein und Joanna stimmte ihm zu.

„Danke", meinte ich mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung zu Malfoy und wandte mich dann triumphierend an Snape.

„Ach ja, Jakob…Also ich würde mal sagen wütend und außer sich, wären die Untertreibungen das Jahres…"

„Das dachten wir uns bereits."

„Was war das überhaupt für ne abgefahrene Aktion gestern?" wandte ich mich nun an Lucius, der irgendwie aussah, als wenn er ziemlich schlecht geschlafen hätte. Allerdings sahen wir wohl alle nicht gerade wie das blühende Leben aus und ich dachte mir erst mal nichts weiter dabei. Snape wirkte noch am fittesten, denn er hatte seine normale bleiche Gesichtsfarbe wieder angenommen.

„So etwas nennt man Flucht", erwiderte Lucius etwas verärgert und Joanna legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass hier irgendetwas vor sich ging.

„Und sie hätten uns ruhig etwas mehr helfen können", schob Snape nun nach.

„Hey, glauben sie, die Wand ist von alleine eingestürzt", verteidigte ich mich, aber jetzt nörgelte Lucius weiter.

„Und was, wenn die Wand uns getroffen hätte?"

„Bitte", gab ich dann eingeschnappt zurück, „dann müsst ihr eben nächstes Mal auf meine Hilfe komplett verzichten."

„Waren sie schon bei Professor Dumbledore?" wollte Snape dann wissen.

„Natürlich… und Moody hab ich auch schon Bericht erstattet. Ich war heute schon ein fleißiges Bienchen, Professor… im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten."

„Du wirst wieder unfair", warf Harry ein mit einem tadelnden Unterton.

„Und was hat er gesagt?" bohrte Snape weiter.

„Er war wie immer… ziemlich überrascht." Da keiner den Scherz zu verstehen schien, seufzte ich dramatisch.

„Hallo? Das war Ironie. Es darf noch gelacht werden… Natürlich war er nicht überrascht, was meine Vermutung wieder bestätigt, dass er irgendeine Kristallkugel besitzt, mit der in die Zukunft sehen kann…"

Snape schnaubte nur verächtlich, aber Harry grinste.

„Dafür hat er doch Trelawney, dachte ich."

„Nein, ich dachte, die ist für Prophezeiungen zuständig…"

„Würden sie das bitte unterlassen", unterbrach Snape nun ärgerlich unsere Mutmaßungen und es war nie gut, den Zaubertränkemeister zu reizen.

„Wir stehen hier vor einem ernsten Problem…aber scheinbar ist das für Gryffindors wohl alles nur ein Spaß…"

Joanna schmunzelte und Harry und ich saßen auf dem Sofa wie zwei Schulkinder, die von Snape Nachsitzen aufgebrummt bekamen. Zum Glück waren diese Zeiten aber vorbei und ich schüttelte mich kurz.

„Sorry, aber ich habe heute Morgen nur Kaffee getrunken und dadurch werde ich immer so aufgekratzt und ganz nervös…und lustig. Da können sie Harry fragen… Außerdem sehen wir das Leben nur mit etwas mehr Humor, Professor. Ich zitiere: Man muß das Beste hoffen, denn das Schlimme kommt von selbst."

„Wo hast du denn das her?" fragte Harry breit grinsend, während die anderen nur darauf warteten, dass Snape ausflippte.

„Aus meinem Glückskeks von Silvester…"

„Aufhören!" rief Snape und Harry und ich zuckten zusammen.

„Jaaah", meinte ich nur und Snape sprach wieder leiser.

„Ja, _Sir_."

„Sie müssen mich nicht Sir nennen, Professor", erwiderte ich nun und schlug mir die Hand vor den Mund. Irgendwie waren die Worte rausgekommen, bevor ich darüber nachgedacht hatte. Snape kochte vor Wut und Harry kicherte leise. Schnell versuchte ich vom Thema abzulenken.

„Da ist aber doch noch was", meinte ich und sah in die Runde. „Hier herrscht eine ganz merkwürdige Stimmung, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf."

Alle sahen plötzlich in andere Richtungen und keiner schien mir eine Erklärung liefern zu wollen.

„Benutzt du Legilimentik?" vermutete Harry sofort, aber ich winkte ab.

„Neee, nicht am frühen Morgen. Dafür bin ich noch zu müde… und zu faul. Wie wäre es mit einer normalen Erklärung? Alles andere scheint sich ja schon aufgeklärt zu haben…"

„Na ja, gestern gab's hier noch eine große Enthüllung", erklärte Harry.

„Oh, Enthüllung? Ich liebe Enthüllungen… verdammt, und ich war nicht dabei…"

Da die anderen nichts einwandten fuhr Harry fort.

„Du warst nicht die Einzige, die nicht dabei war", dabei sah er zu Lucius, der nervös auf dem Sessel herumrutschte.

„Na dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Also was ist denn jetzt die Enthüllung?"

Harry sammelte sich noch einmal und blickte in die Runde. Scheinbar wünschte er sich, dass es ihm jemand abnahm, aber es meldete sich keiner freiwillig zu Wort. Es blieb also an ihm hängen.

„Na ja, also Serena ist gar nicht Jakobs Tochter."

„Häh?" Ich verstands nicht.

„Rena hat einen anderen Vater."

„Aha… aber sie sind noch ihre Mutter, ja?" fragte ich dann Joanna, die schmunzelnd nickte.

„Und wer ist ihr Vater?" Harry sah zu Lucius, der demonstrativ in den Kamin starrte und deutete dann auf ihn. Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und Harry sprach es aus.

„Lucius Malfoy." Nun fühlte der sich wohl auch wieder angesprochen und maß alle mit einem kühlen Blick, der wohl heißen sollte: Wehe, einer von euch wagt es einen blöden Kommentar dazu abzugeben.

Ich konnte mich aber nicht zusammenreißen.

„Teufel! Das glaub ich euch nicht! Ihr wollt mich auf den Arm nehmen, oder? Das ist doch nicht möglich…"

„Doch, ist es", wandte nun Joanna ein.

„Danke, mehr will ich darüber gar nicht wissen", bremste ich sie sofort und sie lachte leise.

„Aber halten sie ja ihren Mund", warf Lucius nun ein. „Draco weiß noch nichts davon…"

Okay, ich kann schweigen wie ein Grab… Sag mal Harry, kann ich noch nen Kaffee kriegen? Irgendwo in der Küche hat Sirius doch sicher noch welchen versteckt… Das ist ja alles doch etwas viel am frühen Morgen. Da brauch ich unbedingt noch nen Koffeinnachschub."

Harry stand nun ebenfalls auf.

„Also ich weiß nicht, ob ich den Kaffee hier noch trinken würde", wandte Harry ein. „Der ist sicher schon uralt…"

„Ach, so was wird doch nicht schlecht. Verliert höchstens an Aroma. Da muß man halt einfach mehr Pulver nehmen…"

Ich ging mit Harry Richtung Küche und hörte noch was Snape dazu sagte.

„Bedeutet mehr Pulver nicht auch mehr Koffein? Keinen Kaffee mehr für sie!" rief er uns noch hinterher, aber ich tat so als hörte ich ihn nicht.


	17. Chapter 17

**Draco**

Als Draco aufwachte, fühlte er sich wie erschlagen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass jeder einzelne Muskel seines Körpers schmerzte und in seinem Kopf schien ein kleines Männchen zu sitzen, das von innen mit einem Hammer gegen die Wände schlug.

Das sind wohl die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus Fluches, vermutete er und bemitleidete sich kurz selbst dafür, dass er die ganze Folter abgekriegt hatte.

Als er sich stöhnend auf die Seite rollte, um zu sehen, wie spät es war, kam es ihm so vor, als wenn er unten Stimmen hörte.

Mit Mühe und unter Schmerzen stand er auf und sah sich kurz um. Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr erinnern, wie er ins Bett gekommen war und wer ihm diesen Pyjama angezogen hatte.

Jedenfalls hoffte er, dass es nicht Rena gewesen war. Ansonsten wäre er von jetzt an wohl jedes Mal vor Scham im Boden versunken, wenn er ihr gegenüber stand.

Kurz überlegte er, in wessen Haus sie sich wohl gerade befanden, aber als er an sich herunter blickte und den Pyjama näher betrachtete, wurde ihm klar, dass es das Haus eines Gryffindors sein musste. Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben stellte er fest, dass der Pyjama rot und gold Farben war und nun das Gryffindor Wappen auf Dracos Brust prangte.

Am liebsten wäre er das Teil so schnell wie möglich wieder losgeworden, aber da er keine anderen Sachen fand, beschloss er so nach unten zu gehen. Vielleicht würde man ihm ja dann seine Sachen zurückgeben, denn schließlich konnte er weder den ganzen Tag im Pyjama noch nackt rumlaufen.

Den Anblick hatte er mittlerweile für Alex reserviert und bei dem Gedanken an sie schlich sich ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht.

Nun hörte er wieder Stimmen und eine davon erkannte er sofort. Es war Alex.

Draußen im Flur traf er auf Serena, die auch gerade nach unten gehen wollte und ihm sofort um den Hals fiel.

„Oh Draco, geht's dir gut?"

„Na ja, gut würde ich das nicht gerade nennen. Aber ich bin okay, soweit ich das beurteilen kann."

Es kam ihm schon etwas merkwürdig vor, dass sie ihn nun noch fester drückte.

„Solltest du dir das nicht für Potter sparen?" fragte er dann mit einem Grinsen, aber Rena sah ihn nur unglücklich an.

„Ich muß dir etwas Wichtiges sagen, Draco…"

„Kannst du damit bitte noch etwas warten? Ich glaub, ich hab Alex unten gehört…"

Rena schnaubte, als wenn sie sagen wollte: Hast du denn nichts anderes mehr im Kopf? Doch Draco ließ sich davon nicht aufhalten und ging zur großen Treppe, die ins Wohnzimmer führte.

„Draco…", wollte Rena ihn zurückhalten, doch es war zu spät.

„Wo ist Alex?" hörte sie ihn dann noch fragen und als sie ihm hinterher lief, fand sie ihn plötzlich ungläubig auf der Treppe sitzend vor.

**Lucius**

Lucius saß immer noch mit Severus und Joanna im Wohnzimmer. Letztere sah er tadelnd an.

„Du hättest mir wirklich früher erzählen können, dass Serena meine Tochter ist."

Im gleichen Augenblick hörte er seinen Sohn von der Treppe her.

„Wo ist Alex?" Und als er seinen Kopf nach rechts wandte, sah er, dass Draco sich schockiert am Geländer festhielt.

„Wer ist Alex?" fragte Lucius, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, aber Draco reagierte gar nicht darauf. Stattdessen beantwortete Snape diese Frage.

„Ich nehme an, er spricht von Alexis Gryffindor…ehemals Parker…"

Draco hatte aber nur Augen für seinen Vater.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Was?"

„Dass Rena deine Tochter ist?"

Lucius stand auf.

„Wir wollten nicht, dass du es so erfährst, aber jetzt ist es ja raus…"

Draco musste sich erst mal setzen und auch Serena kam die Treppe herunter. Sie nahm neben Draco Platz.

„Das wollte ich dir eigentlich gerade schon erzählen. Ich bin deine Halbschwester… so wie es aussieht…"

**Alex**

In der Küche saß ich mit Harry bei einer schönen Tasse Kaffee.

„Unglaublich, dass Draco und Serena Halbgeschwister sind. Wer hätte das gedacht?"

„Ich jedenfalls nicht", meinte Harry und ich sponn den Gedanken weiter.

„Dann können sie sich ja später um Malfoys Erbe streiten", grinste ich und Harry grinste noch breiter.

„Ich dachte, dass hat dein Lover schon alles ausgegeben…"

„Pssshhhh", machte ich, „Lucius weiß doch noch nichts davon…weder von mir und Draco, noch von dem Geld, dass Draco rausgeschmissen hat. Außerdem ist Draco doch der ältere…"

„Ja, aber Rena kann besser zaubern. Das könnte also interessant werden."

„Ich glaub nicht, dass die sich streiten würden. Draco hat schon mal gesagt, dass Rena für ihn wie eine Schwester ist. Jetzt ist es nur amtlich…"

Unsere Diskussion wurde plötzlich von lauten Stimmen im Wohnzimmer unterbrochen und Harry und ich gingen sofort nachsehen.

**Serena**

„Aber, das kann doch nicht sein?" Draco sah mich hilflos an und ich konnte sehr gut nachvollziehen, wie er sich fühlte. So ganz konnte ich es ja selbst noch nicht glauben.

„Kommt mit ins Wohnzimmer, ihr beiden, da lässt es sich besser reden", meinte Mum und schweigend folgten wir ihr und Lucius.

Wir setzten uns aufs Sofa und Mum und Severus nahmen in den Sesseln Platz. Nur Lucius blieb, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, stehen.

Ich sah, wie Harry und Alex aus der Küche kamen, sich aber im Hintergrund hielten. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie sich nicht in unsere Familienangelegenheiten mischen. Aber ich sah Alex an, dass sie am liebsten sofort zu Draco gegangen wäre, doch sie hielt sich zurück. Schließlich wusste Lucius noch nichts von den beiden.

„Also?" Draco sah Mum und Lucius auffordernd an.

Mum seufzte und erzählte Draco noch einmal das gleiche, was sie mir am Abend zuvor erzählt hatte.

„Aber wie konnte das denn passieren?" ergriff ich das Wort, bevor Draco einen bissigen Kommentar von sich geben konnte.

„Ich war damals mit deinem Va... ich meine mit Jakob befreundet gewesen", erklärte Lucius und setzte sich auf die Armlehne von Mums Sessel, dabei sah er mich an und vermied es beharrlich seinen Sohn anzusehen. Und als ob das als Erklärung ausreichen würde, schwieg er wieder.

„Ja und?" meinte Draco genervt. „Glaubst du, das reicht mir als Erklärung? Verdammt, ich bin dein Sohn, da hab ich wohl mehr verdient!"

„Wieso?" gab Lucius abweisend zurück und maß Draco mit einem kühlen Blick. „Soll ich dir etwa alle Details erzählen? Ich denke, dass geht dich nichts an. Du hast es erfahren, also akzeptier es."

„Draco, bitte", zischte ich ihm zu, denn ich kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er kurz vorm ausflippen war. Doch Draco hörte nicht auf mich.

„Es geht doch nicht darum, ob ich es akzeptiere oder nicht", fuhr er seinen, nein, unseren Vater an und zwang sich dann zur Ruhe. „Rena war schon immer wie eine Schwester für mich und jetzt verstehe ich auch warum. Aber du scheinst es ja nicht für nötig zu halten es mir schonend beizubringen. Du denkst, es reicht, mir zu sagen, dass Serena deine Tochter ist, ja? Sorry, aber das reicht leider nicht. Aber warum solltest du dich auch geändert haben? Du warst ein mieser Vater und du wirst es immer sein. Sieh es endlich ein, du bist ein Versager, in allem was du tust. Du hast es nicht geschafft dir eine richtige Familie aufzubauen, bist in Askaban gelandet und selbst jetzt schaffst du es nicht, vernünftig mit mir zu reden. Weißt du was, auf so einen Vater kann ich verzichten!" Er war bei den letzten Worten aufgesprungen und hatte sie fast geschrieen. Dann sah er Lucius noch einen Herzschlag lang an und stürmte aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Ich sah, wie Alex ihm unauffällig folgte und war froh, dass sie es tat. Draco brauchte sie jetzt, mehr als er sich wahrscheinlich eingestehen würde.

Lucius war bei Dracos harten Worten noch bleicher geworden. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand er auf und ging in die Küche.

Mum sah mich kurz an, dann folgte sie ihm.

Harry kam nun auch zu uns und setzte sich neben mich.

„Hab ich da eben richtig gehört?" fragte er etwas verwirrt.

„Ja, hast du. Aber es musste ja so kommen. Soviel Wut, wie sich in den letzten Jahren in ihm angestaut hat? Und was würdest du tun, wenn du so ganz nebenbei erfährst, dass deine heile Welt zusammenbricht? Erst wird er von seiner Mutter gefoltert und muß erkennen, dass sie ihn hasst. Dann erfährt er, dass sein Vater, auf den er ohnehin schon wütend ist, vor vielen Jahren seine Mutter betrogen hat und es dann nicht für nötig erachtete ihm eine vernünftige Erklärung zu geben."

„Aber Malfoy hat es doch selbst erst gestern Abend erfahren?" wandte Harry ein.

„Trotzdem hätte er es ja zumindest versuchen können, es Draco irgendwie beizubringen. Und nicht nach dem Motto: Oh jetzt hast du es schon gehört? Na ja, dann ist es eben raus..."

„Wie fühlst du dich denn jetzt eigentlich?"

„Du meinst, ob ich es schon verdaut habe, dass Lucius mein Vater ist?" ich grinste ihn schief an. „Na ja, ist zwar noch ein wenig ungewohnt, aber etwas positives hat es ja. Ich bin nicht mit einem Irren verwandt."

„Hm... aber ich mache mir schon Sorgen..."

„Wieso?"

„Na, jetzt wo du wirklich Malfoys Schwester bist, hat er doch noch einen Grund mehr mir das Leben schwer zu machen. Immerhin bin ich ja jetzt mit seiner Schwester zusammen."

„Na, wenn das alles ist?" meinte ich und musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als mir noch etwas einfiel.

„Was hast du?"

„Och, ich habe gerade nur daran gedacht, dass, sollten wir mal heiraten, Draco ja dann dein Schwager wäre..."

„Ich? Mit Malfoy verwandt?" ächzte Harry. „Oh man!"

„Na, na, sag nichts gegen meine Familie." Spielerisch drohte ich ihm mit dem Finger.

„Ach, Mist! Jetzt darf ich Malfoy also nicht mehr beleidigen? Gönn mir doch wenigstens noch die kleine Freude!" Bittend sah er mich an.

Ich wollte ihm gerade eine scherzhafte Antwort geben, als wir durch einen gellenden Schrei unterbrochen wurden.

Erschrocken sprangen wir auf und sahen uns alarmiert an.

Auch Severus, der die ganze Zeit schweigend in seinem Sessel gesessen hatte, sprang auf und ein angstvoller Ausdruck trat in seine Augen.

„Laura!" rief er und stürmte nach oben.

**Lucius und Joanna**

Joanna war Lucius in die Küche gefolgt. Er stand hinter einem Stuhl und seine Hände krampften sich um die Lehne.

„Wie kommt er dazu, so mit mir zu reden", knurrte er, als er ihre Schritte vernahm.

„Lucius", meinte sie sanft und drehte ihn zu sich herum. „Er ist verletzt. Und wenn Kinder verletzt sind, sagen sie schon mal solche Dinge."

„Ach ja? Hat Serena dich auch schon mal einen Versager genannt?"

„Nein", musste sie zugeben.

„Na dann habe ich ja wenigstens ein vernünftiges Kind zustande gebracht." Er lachte bitter auf.

Mitfühlend sah sie ihn an und streichelte seine Wange.

„Ich wollte ja mit ihm reden, aber er ist so abweisend zu mir. Ich glaube er wird mich nie verstehen."

„Um das herauszufinden, solltest du mit Draco reden. Warte ab, bis er sich beruhigt hat und dann versuche es noch mal."

„Warum hast du mir nie was gesagt?" wechselte er das Thema und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ich konnte nicht", seufzte Joanna und zog sich einen Küchenstuhl heran. „Was wäre denn passiert, wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte? Du hättest doch nie im Leben zugelassen, dass ein anderer Mann dein Kind großzieht. Außerdem wollte ich nicht, dass unserer Tochter etwas passiert. Du kennst Jakob. Er war schon damals ein Hitzkopf. Er hätte es nicht akzeptiert. Und du weißt ja zu was er fähig ist, wenn er wirklich wütend ist. Außerdem war es ein Ausrutscher und ich wollte Serena behalten."

Lucius setzte sich ebenfalls und nahm Joannas Hände in seine.

„War es das für dich? Ein Ausrutscher?"

„Es durfte nicht mehr sein."

„Ich weiß. Ich hab dir damals das gegeben, was du von Jakob nicht bekommen hast. Und ich kann es immer noch."

„Was?"

„Jo, verstehst du mich nicht? Für mich war es mehr gewesen, als bloßer Sex. Nur, was hätte ich machen sollen? Du warst mit Jakob verheiratet und ich hätte Narzissa nicht verlassen können. Sie hätte dir sonst was angetan. Damit hat sie schon einmal gedroht, als ich versucht habe sie zu verlassen."

Joanna sah ihn leicht verwirrt an, doch Lucius winkte ab. „Ist ne andere Geschichte. Was ich dir eigentlich sagen will... Als ich dich in dieser Pferdebox gesehen habe und dass, was Jakob dir angetan hat, da hab ich festgestellt, dass meine Gefühle zu dir immer noch da sind..."

Lucius verstummte und war ein wenig über sich selbst erschrocken, dass er soviel von sich preisgab. Doch in Joannas Gegenwart fühlte er sich sicher und brauchte nicht die kühle Fassade aufrecht erhalten, die er sonst immer zur Schau trug.

„Ist das wahr?" flüsterte Joanna.

Statt zu antworten, stand er auf und zog sie an sich, um sie zu küssen. Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als sie seinen Kuss erst zögerlich, doch dann immer leidenschaftlicher erwiderte.

Ein gellender Schrei ließ sie auseinander fahren. Fragend sahen sie sich an, dann stürmten sie ins Wohnzimmer.

**Laura**

Als sie langsam wieder zu sich kam, fühlte sich ihr Kopf an, als würde ein ganzes Bataillon der britischen Armee wild umherballern.

Laura hielt die Augen noch geschlossen, denn sie wusste, würde sie sie öffnen, würde sich alles um sie herum drehen.

Die letzten Tage waren die Hölle gewesen. Vermummte Männer waren bei ihr ins Haus eingedrungen und hatte sie mit Stäben bedroht, aus denen plötzlich blaue und grüne Lichtblitze schossen. Einer davon hatte sie getroffen und sie war ohnmächtig geworden.

Als sie wieder zu sich gekommen war, hatte sie sich in einem Pferdestall wiedergefunden. An Händen und Füßen gefesselt. Zuerst hatte sie versucht sich zu befreien, doch je mehr sie sich bewegte und gegen ihre Fesseln stemmte, desto enger wurden sie. Zunächst hatte sie geglaubt, es wäre Einbildung gewesen, doch als die Stricke begannen sich langsam in ihr Fleisch zu schneiden, da hatte sie gewusst, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

Ein Mann kam öfter mal, um nach ihr zu sehen. Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet und hatte einen weiten Umhang um und in der Hand hielt auch er einen dieser komischen Stäbe.

Er hatte ihr mit Folter und Flüchen gedroht, wenn sie auch nur einen Ton von sich gab und er hatte mit einem höhnischen Grinsen erzählt, dass er von ihr und Severus wusste. Er drohte ihr weiterhin, dass er Severus umbringen würde, wenn sie auch nur husten würde.

Dann hing sie plötzlich in diesem Kerker. Neben ihr eine junge Frau und ein junger Mann. Anscheinend wussten die beiden, was hier vor sich ging, denn sie schienen ihren Entführer zu kennen.

Dann wurde es noch absurder. Sie sah Severus bei den Entführern und das verwirrte sie zutiefst. Doch als wenn das nicht genug gewesen wäre, wurde der Mann neben ihr auch noch gefoltert. Und das nicht mit den Foltermethoden, die sie aus dem Geschichtsunterricht kannte. Nein, das, was mit ihm passierte grenzte schon an Zauberei.

Dann kam plötzlich wieder so ein Lichtblitz auf sie zugeschossen, doch dieser war anders. Sie empfand unwahrscheinlich starke Schmerzen und hätte geschrieen, wenn sie es noch gekonnt hätte. Doch sie wurde recht schnell ohnmächtig.

Laura hielt ihre Augen immer noch fest geschlossen. Irgendetwas hatte sie geweckt, doch sie hatte Angst, die Augen auf zu machen.

Doch wenn sie sie noch länger geschlossen halten würde, würden die britischen Soldaten ihr Trommelfeuer noch verstärken.

Stöhnend öffnete sie langsam die Augen. Zuerst sah sie gar nichts, doch sie spürte, dass sie auf einer weichen Unterlage lag, wahrscheinlich ein Bett. Im Zimmer war es dunkel, nur auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett flackerte eine Kerze und verbreitete ein gespenstisches Licht.

Laura rieb sich die Augen und als sie sie erneut öffnete, konnte sie schon klarer sehen. Doch eine Sekunde später wünschte sie, sie hätte es nicht gekonnt.

Vor ihr auf dem Bett hockte ein unwahrscheinlich hässliches Ding. Es hatte große faltige Ohren, die an eine Fledermaus erinnerten und riesige Glubschaugen. Bekleidet war das Ding mit... einem _Geschirrtuch_?

Laura rieb sich erneut die Augen, doch das Ding blieb.

Oh mein Gott, dachte sie. Gollum lebt!

Gollum öffnete den Mund und heraus kamen einige quäkende Laute, die mit etwas gutem Willen als Sprache identifiziert werden konnten.

„Ah, Miss sein aufgewacht. Miss gut geschlafen?" Gollum grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Mein Name sein Winky und ich Hauselfe von Master Potter."

Gollum- Winky legte den Kopf schief und streckte dann eine dürre Hand nach Laura aus.

Das war eindeutig zu viel. Lauras Hände krallten sich in die Bettdecke und ein gellender Schrei kam aus ihrer Kehle.

Erschrocken hüpfte die Hauselfe vom Bett und verkroch sich zitternd in einer Ecke.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Tür flog auf. Severus stürmte ins Zimmer und sah sich suchend um, nachdem er die Lage erkannt hatte.

Als er Winky entdeckte trat er wütend einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„RAUS!" brüllte er sie an und Winky ergriff panisch die Flucht.

Als die Tür hinter der Hauselfe zugefallen war, ging er zum Bett und zog Laura in seine Arme.

„Severus", flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme und er zog sie noch enger an sich.

„Shh, ist ja schon gut. Ich hab sie weggeschickt, du bist in Sicherheit."

Nach einer Weile machte Laura sich von ihm los und sah ihn fragend an.

„Was war das?"

„Eine Hauselfe."

„Aha."

Severus seufzte. Nun würde er nicht mehr darum herum kommen ihr zu erzählen, dass er ein Zauberer war. Bislang hatte er es für besser gehalten, ihr nichts von der Zaubererwelt zu erzählen.

„Ich denke, ich sollte dir etwas erklären", meinte er und sah sie ernst an.

Als sie nichts sagte, strich er ihr sanft über die Wange und musste tief einatmen.

„Glaubst du an Hexen und Zauberer?"

„Was?" Laura sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich glaube, ich demonstrier es dir, dann glaubst du mir vielleicht eher." Er zog seinen Zauberstab unter dem Umhang hervor und Laura zuckte zurück.

„Ich tu dir nicht weh, Laura. Das könnte ich niemals."

Sie beruhigte sich wieder und er richtete den Zauberstab auf die Kerze und ließ sie erst schweben und verwandelte sie dann in eine Tasse. Was zur Folge hatte, dass es in dem Zimmer noch dunkler wurde.

„Lumos", sagte er und von seinem Zauberstab erstrahlte ein helles Licht.

Laura sah ihm mit offenen Mund zu, dann fiel sie erneut in Ohnmacht.

**Serena**

Nachdem Severus nach oben gerannt war, kamen Mum und Lucius aus der Küche gestürzt.

„Was ist passiert?" wollte Lucius wissen und zog zur Sicherheit seinen Zauberstab.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich schätze Laura ist aufgewacht", antwortete ich achselzuckend.

„Laura?"

„Ja Laura. Schon vergessen? Sevs Freundin. Muss ich mir jetzt Sorgen machen?" wandte ich mich an meine Mutter.

„Wieso?"

„Hab gehört, dass Gedächtnisschwund vererbbar ist."

Mum und Harry fingen an zu grinsen, doch Lucius sah mich böse an.

„Sei nicht so frech zu deinem Vater, junge Dame. Anscheinend muß ich hier noch etwas an Erziehung nachholen."

„Danke, verzichte. Außerdem wohne ich noch nicht mal mehr zu Hause."

„Meinst du das hindert mich, dir Respekt vor deinem Vater beizubringen?"

„So, so." Grinsend sah ich zu Harry. „Kaum hat er erfahren, dass ich seine Tochter bin, macht er einen auf Big Daddy."

Harry unterdrückte nur mühsam ein Lachen und auch Mum sah so aus, als würde sie gleich platzen.

Verzweifelt die Hände ringend sah Lucius zu meiner Mutter.

„Warum Jo? Warum hacken die Kinder nur auf mir herum?"

„Die _Kinder_ sind übrigens schon erwachsen", schob ich noch nach. „Falls du das noch nicht mitbekommen hast..."

„Jetzt reicht es aber wirklich!"

„Ja, _Daddy_!"

Bevor Lucius noch etwas darauf erwidern konnte, kam Severus mit einer bewusstlosen Laura auf den Armen ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was hast du denn diesmal mit ihr angestellt?" reagierte Lucius seinen Frust an ihm ab.

Severus ignorierte ihn zum Glück und legte Laura sanft auf die Couch.

„Wo ist diese verflixte Hauselfe?" knurrte er. „Ich dachte, ich hätte ihr verboten in Lauras Zimmer zu gehen."

Das erklärte also den Schrei. Laura hatte Winky gesehen.

„Professor Snape", mischte sich nun Harry ein. „Sie müssten doch langsam wissen, dass Hauselfen nur auf ihre Herren hören."

„Und das sind Sie, Potter?"

„Da das mein Haus ist erübrigt sich die Antwort."

„Dann hätten Sie sie besser abrichten sollen. Wegen Ihrer Nachlässigkeit, hätte Laura sich fast zu Tode erschreckt."

„Wegen meiner Nachlässigkeit?" entgeistert sah Harry Severus an. „Bei Ihnen köchelt es wohl nicht mehr richtig im Kessel! Hätten Sie Ihre Freundin über uns aufgeklärt, wär das doch gar nicht passiert!"

„Harry, bitte", zischte ich ihm zu.

„Ist doch wahr", gab er trotzig zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Warum ist sie überhaupt schon wieder ohnmächtig?" warf Lucius dazwischen.

„Weil ich sie über uns aufgeklärt habe", erwiderte Severus gereizt.

„Muggel", meinte Lucius nur kopfschüttelnd und ich konnte sehen, wie sehr Severus sich zusammenreißen musste, um ihn nicht zu verfluchen.

„Was ist mit Muggeln?" hörten wir Alex Stimme.

Sie stand mit Draco in der Tür und sah neugierig zu Laura.

Lucius starrte die beiden ein wenig zu lange an, als das man es noch als höflich bezeichnen konnte und fing sich dafür einen Fußtritt von Mum ein.

„Was denn?"

„Sag jetzt bloß nichts falsches", zischte sie ihm zu und als ich zu Draco und Alex hinüber sah, wusste ich wieso.

Draco stand leicht hinter ihr und hatte einen Arm um ihr Hüfte gelegt.

Gegen meinen Willen musste ich grinsen. So wie es aussah wollte Draco Lucius provozieren, warum sonst sollte er aufeinmal so offen zeigen, wie er zu Alex stand. Das war nicht seine Art.

Ich wartete auf einen Kommentar von Lucius, doch der blieb aus. Er warf Draco einen kühlen Blick zu, riss sich ansonsten aber zusammen. Noch. Lange würde er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können.

**Alex**

Schweigend standen Harry und ich in der Tür und belauschten den Streit zwischen Draco und seinem Vater. Es dauerte nicht lange und Draco stürmte aufgebracht nach draußen. Scheinbar war es ihm völlig egal, dass er nur einen Pyjama trug und ich stieß Harry an. Dann deutete ich ihm, dass ich Draco nachgehen würde.

Der lief völlig planlos in den Garten und ich rannte ihm hinterher. Als ich ihn fast eingeholt hatte, griff ich nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn zurück.

„Draco..."

Erstaunt drehte er sich um und zog mich sofort in seine Arme.

„Oh Alex..."

Dann küsste er mich stürmisch. Ich spürte, dass er zitterte und schmiegte mich an ihn.

„Es tut mir so leid, Draco..."

„Was? Daß mein so genannter Vater immer noch ein gefühlskalter Mistkerl ist, der nicht vernünftig mit seinem Sohn reden kann? Das muss dir nicht Leid tun..."

„Das meinte ich auch nicht... Ich meinte, dass ich zugelassen habe, dass du gefoltert wurdest."

Bei der Erinnerung daran zuckte Draco zusammen und sein Blick verfinsterte sich.

Ich griff nach seiner Hand und führte ihn zu einer Bank, von der ich wusste, dass sie im Garten stand. Wir setzten uns und plötzlich vergrub Draco sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Ich weißt nicht mehr was ich tun soll, Alex."

Ich zog ihn an mich und plötzlich begann er zu schluchzen. Dieser unvermittelte Gefühlsausbruch überraschte mich völlig und tröstend streichelte ich über seinen Rücken, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, da ich nicht wusste, ob ich etwas und wenn ja was ich sagen sollte.

Als er nicht mehr so stark zitterte und sich wieder gefasst hatte, sah er auf und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und ich strich eine blonde Haarsträhne zur Seite. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die Narbe, die er auf der linken Wange von seinem Duell mit Harry zurückbehalten hatte und berührte sie zaghaft.

„Die wird bleiben", meinte er nur leise und ich nickte.

„Das ist mir egal."

„Dann bin ich aber nicht mehr so hübsch wie früher."

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel und ich lehnte mich an ihn.

„Du bleibst für mich immer der bestaussehendste und attraktivste Mann, den ich kenne."

Er schmunzelte.

„Ich weiß."

Dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Oh Alex, mein Leben ist ein Scherbenhaufen. Wieso tut Vater mir so etwas an? Hat es nicht gereicht, dass wir nie eine richtige Familie waren und er alles kaputt gemacht hat?"

„Willst du meine Meinung hören, Draco? Ich glaube, ihr seid euch einfach zu ähnlich. Viel zu stolz, um eure Gefühle zuzugeben und miteinander zu reden."

Draco schnaubte verächtlich bei meinen Worten.

„Wir uns ähnlich? Niemals! Ich bin nicht wie mein Vater."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Ich dachte, ihr kennt euch kaum."

Uneinsichtig lehnte er sich zurück und sah mich streng an.

„Blödsinn, Alex. Er hält es ja nicht mal für nötig mir zu sagen, dass Rena meine Schwester ist."

„So wie ich das verstanden habe, wusste er es selbst nicht bis gestern. Nur Serenas Mutter wusste davon", nahm ich Lucius in Schutz.

„Aber warum ist er dann nicht zu mir gekommen und hat es mir erzählt? Stattdessen wartet er ab, bis ich es so nebenbei erfahre. Dieser miese Feigling..."

„Draco! Dein Vater ist einfach selbst total verunsichert. Er weiß nicht, wie er mit dir umgehen soll. Schließlich bist du jetzt erwachsen und er hat dich schon lange nicht gesehen und an deinem Leben teilgehabt..."

„Als wenn ihn das vorher interessiert hätte", knurrte Draco. „Ich war ihm doch schon immer egal..."

„Tut mir leid, aber das glaub ich nicht. Vielleicht solltest du einfach mal vernünftig mit ihm reden..."

„Ich? Wieso ich? Ich hab es schon so oft versucht und er hat mich immer ignoriert. Für ihn hat es immer ausgereicht mir das zu kaufen, was ich haben wollte. Sozusagen als Schweigegeld, aber da war er nie für mich. Er soll zu mir kommen und diesmal wird er das auch tun."

Schmollend verschränkte Draco die Arme vor der Brust.

Ich sah ihn tadelnd an.

„Das ist doch total kindisch. Du bist ja wohl alt genug, das vernünftig zu regeln."

„Hier geht es ums Prinzip, Alex. Wenn er erst mal erfährt, dass wir zusammen sind, wird er schon auf mich zukommen und mit mir reden wollen. Sein Sohn und eine Aurorin... noch dazu aus Gryffindor..."

Empört stand ich auf.

„Du willst mich dafür benutzen, deinen Vater zu reizen? Bist du nur deswegen mit mir zusammen? Um ihm eins auszuwischen?"

Meine Worte schienen ihn ziemlich zu irritieren.

„Was? Alex? Nein...Alex, hör mir zu..."

Er griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich zurück auf die Bank. Ungeduldig wartete ich auf eine Erklärung.

„Und? Was ist nun?"

„Alex, es ist ganz anders..." Er stockte und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.

„Weißt du gestern... in dem Kerker... da hab ich nur an dich denken können. Ich hatte Angst, dass wir dich hätten enttarnen können und dass Jakob dir dann etwas angetan hätte. Da ist mir eins klar geworden: Du bedeutest mir mehr als mein eigenes Leben, Alex. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein und ich will meine Gefühle zu dir nicht länger leugnen müssen, nur weil ich zu stolz bin zuzugeben, dass ich mich in eine Gryffindor verliebt habe..."

Ich merkte wie meine Augen ganz feucht wurden und blinzelte verräterisch.

„Ich liebe dich, Alex... und ich vertraue dir mehr als sonst jemanden. Oder glaubst du, ich würde sonst vor dir weinen? Denkst du wirklich, ich würde das alles nur machen, um meinen Vater zu reizen? Denn das ist nicht wahr... und du weißt das."

Sprachlos überraschte ich ihn mit einem stürmischen Kuss, denn ich wusste, dass das die Wahrheit war. Er liebte mich... und ich ihn auch.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Draco. Und ich glaube dir..."

„Aber wenn mein Vater das erfährt, wird er wahrscheinlich trotzdem ausrasten..."

„Und ich kann mir denken, dass du es jetzt genau darauf anlegst..."

„Wärst du mir dann sehr böse?" Mit einem treuen Blick bettelte er mich an.

„Nein", seufzte ich, „aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst, dass wir nachher Zeit für uns haben und ich mit deinem Drachen spielen darf."

„Aber gerne", begeisterte er sich sofort und ich sah ihn schräg an.

„Ich meinte das Tattoo."

„Natürlich..."

So ganz schien er mir nicht zu glauben und hatte damit gar nicht so Unrecht. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten wieder seinen warmen Körper zu spüren und mich an ihn zu schmiegen.

Bevor wir zurückgingen, küsste er mich noch mal voller Verlangen und ich wusste, dass es ihm genauso ging.

Wir gingen zurück und blieben dann in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stehen.

Laura lag mittlerweile auf der Couch, aber schien wieder ohnmächtig sein.

Ich hörte, wie Dracos Vater etwas über Muggel sagte und Severus ihn daraufhin mit einem zornigen Blick bedachte.

Dann merkte ich, wie Draco sich von hinten an mich schmiegte und einen Arm um meine Hüfte legte. Ich musste mich ziemlich zusammenreißen um nicht zu lachen, weil es so offensichtlich war, was er damit bezweckte. Seine Zuneigung so vor allen zu zeigen, war so gar nicht seine Art. Er wollte nur seinen Vater reizen und so versuchte ich seine plötzliche Anhänglichkeit so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

„Was ist mit Muggeln?" fragte ich neugierig und betrachtete dabei Laura, die langsam wieder zu sich kam.

Lucius Blick blieb an uns hängen und man sah ihm förmlich an, dass Dracos Taktik Erfolg hatte. Er schien seinem Sohn am liebsten eine Tracht Prügel verpassen zu wollen oder ihn wenigstens so richtig zusammenstauchen zu wollen, aber Joanna rief ihn wohl zur Vernunft und er maß uns weiterhin mit einem kühlen Blick.

Die Frage war wie lange dieser Scheinfrieden halten würde, doch meine Überlegungen wurden von Laura unterbrochen, die uns nun wieder mit ihrer geistigen Anwesenheit beehrte.

„Oh Severus, Gollum lebt", war das erste was sie sagte und der Zaubertränkemeister sah sie etwas irritiert an.

„Wer zum Teufel ist denn dieser Gollum jetzt schon wieder?" fragte Lucius gereizt die Frage, die fast allen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Gollum. Eine Romanfigur aus J.R.R. Tolkiens Herr der Ringe Trilogie.Gollum's ursprünglicher Name war Sméagol und er war ein hobbit-ähnliches Wesen vom Flussvolk. Bis er beim Angeln mit seinem Vetter den Einen Ring fand. Der Ring veränderte sein Wesen und er wurde mit der Zeit misstrauischer, heimtückischer. Der **Eine Ring** - auch als _Meister-Ring_ bezeichnet - ist der Ring, den der dunkle Herrscher Sauron im Feuer des Schicksalsberges schmiedete, um die geringeren Ringe der Macht damit zu beherrschen. Außerdem ist der Ring für Sauron so ne Art Horkrux…

Gollum versteckte sich in Höhlen und dort blieb er fast 500 Jahre, denn der Ring verlängerte sein Leben auf unnatürliche Weise und in dieser Zeit verdarb der Ring seine Seele endgültig.

Außerdem wurde er zu einem hässlichen, durchgeknallten Wesen und ja, man könnte sagen, er hatte im Film gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hauself", erklärte ich.

Bis auf Harry, der die Filme selbst kannte, sahen mich alle sprachlos an.

„Ge…genau", stotterte Laura dann und alle sahen wieder zu ihr.

„Hi, ich bin übrigens Alex", meinte ich zu ihr. „Und ich steh auf Herr der Ringe. Allerdings ist Winky die Hauselfe nicht wie Gollum. In den Häusern alter Zauberergeschlechter, die es sich leisten können, dienen Hauselfen der Familie. Hauselfen sind kleine magische Geschöpfe. Gollum ist nicht magisch…"

Dann sagte ich lieber nichts mehr, denn Laura schien schon wieder fast ohnmächtig zu werden und Severus stützte sie.

Draco hingegen schien das alles gar nicht zu interessieren, denn ich spürte plötzlich wie er anfing meinen Hals mit sanften Küssen zu liebkosen.

Lucius Blick verfinsterte sich und es war klar, dass er sich nicht mehr lange mit einem Kommentar oder ähnlichem zurückhalten würde. Ich trat leicht auf Dracos Fuß um ihm klar zu machen, dass er es übertrieb, aber zum Glück griff Joanna ein.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir erst mal alle zusammen frühstücken", flötete sie fröhlich und erinnerte mich dabei stark an Mrs. Weasley.

Es gelang ihr sogar alle mehr oder weniger freiwillig in die Küche zu scheuchen, nur Lucius hielt sich zurück und als wir an ihm vorbei gingen, vermied Draco es gekonnt ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Jedenfalls bis Lucius mich ansprach.

„Könnte ich mal kurz unter vier Augen mit ihnen reden?"

Draco wollte schon etwas nicht sehr höfliches erwidern, aber ich konnte ihn zurückhalten.

„Ist schon gut, ich komm gleich nach."

Als ich mit Lucius alleine war, sah er mich streng an, wodurch ich mich aber nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ.

„Was läuft da zwischen ihnen und meinem Sohn?" verlangte er zu wissen, aber ich blieb ruhig.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was sie das angeht… aber vielleicht sollten sie darüber lieber mit ihrem Sohn sprechen."

„Mein Sohn spricht aber nicht mit mir, also frage ich sie", beharrte er.

„Haben sie sich schon mal gefragt, woran es liegen könnte, dass Draco nicht mit ihnen sprechen will?"

Lucius ließ sich plötzlich erschöpft in einen der Sessel fallen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich bin ich ein schlechter Vater… dabei wollte ich alles nur richtig machen und ihn beschützen. Besonders vor Narzissa. Sie ist eine herzlose Frau und vor allem keine gute Mutter. Sie hat immer verhindert, dass ich Draco die Wahrheit sage. Sie hat sogar damit gedroht ihn mir wegzunehmen oder umzubringen… unseren eigenen Sohn! Und jetzt ist es wohl zu spät. Er denkt, dass ich der Unmensch bin. Dabei wollte ich nur ein guter Vater sein…"

„Das ist wohl etwas nach hinten losgegangen", stellte ich ironisch fest und Lucius seufzte.

„Da haben sie wohl Recht. Trotzdem verstehe ich es nicht… Ich habe Draco doch immer alles gegeben, was er wollte. Ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen…"

„Stopp", meinte ich und unterbrach ihn. „Ich kenne Väter wie sie. Meiner war zum Glück nie so, aber ich weiß, was sie denken. Sie denken mit Geld und Geschenken kann man alles wieder gut machen und vor allem die Zeit aufwiegen, die man nicht da war… aber da irren sie sich. Sie haben Draco alles gekauft, ja? Einen Besen… schön, aber wann waren sie je bei seinen Quidditchspielen?"

„Ich war bei seinen Spielen. Zumindest bei den wichtigen gegen Gryffindor…", verteidigte er sich.

„Ja, aber da hat Slytherin immer gegen uns verloren. Das waren nicht die Spiele, die für Draco wichtig waren. Für Kinde sind die Spiele wichtig bei denen sie gewinnen und sie sehen können, dass die Eltern stolz auf sie sind. Draco hatte alles was er wollte, aber vielleicht wollte er ja nur mal ein bisschen ihrer Aufmerksamkeit…dass sie sich mit ihm beschäftigen, reden und so weiter…"

Lucius wurde immer nachdenklicher.

„Was mach ich denn jetzt nur?" überlegte er dann. „Wie kann ich es ihm erklären, wenn er nicht mit mir reden will?"

„Da liegt das Problem: Er wollte mit ihnen reden, aber da waren sie mit anderen, wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigt und haben ihn ignoriert…"

„Und warum provoziert er mich jetzt so?" Lucius stand wieder auf.

„Weil er sich wahrscheinlich tief in seinem Inneren, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, immer noch nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit und Anerkennung sehnt… selbst wenn es nur negative Aufmerksamkeit ist. Aber so sieht er, dass sie wenigstens Interesse an ihm haben…"

Lucius nickte nachdenklich und ging Richtung Küche.

Ich folgte ihm und nahm mir insgeheim vor, Draco auch noch mal gut zu zureden.

Natürlich wusste ich nicht, dass Draco sich mit der Ausrede, mal zur Toilette zu müssen, aus der Küche gestohlen und unser Gespräch belauscht hatte.

Nach dem Frühstück, was ja nun mittlerweile schon mittags stattgefunden hatte, wurde allgemein beschlossen, sich noch etwas auszuruhen. Draco hatte nun auch von Joanna erfahren, wo seine richtigen Klamotten waren und ich stand auf. Die meisten folgten meinem Beispiel und als ich die beiden ansah, wurde mir klar, warum Harry mit Rena verschwinden wollte. Trotzdem hielt ich ihn noch zurück.

„Hey Harry, kann ich mein übliches Zimmer haben?"

„Ähm", meinte er nachdenklich, „das hat aber Malfoy bekommen… ich meine Draco…"

Scheinbar wurde es jetzt sogar für ihn zu kompliziert, Draco immer mit dem Nachnamen anzureden, denn mittlerweile gab es ja schon zwei richtige und einen halben Malfoy hier.

„Das macht nichts", stellte Draco sofort fest. „Das Zimmer ist groß genug für uns beide."

„Und vor allem das Bett", kicherte Rena leise, aber alle hatten sie verstanden und besonders ihre Mutter und ihr Vater sahen sie tadelnd an.

Severus nahm das alles kaum zur Kenntnis, da er fast nur damit beschäftigt war, Laura die verschiedensten Dinge zu erklären und langsam bekam ich das Gefühl, dass sie mächtig sauer auf ihn wurde, weil er ihr die ganze Zeit verheimlicht hatte, wer er wirklich war.

Draco und ich folgten Rena und Harry aus der Küche und auf dem Flur ging es dann wieder los.

Draco war wieder so weit erholt, dass er sich vor Harry aufbaute und ihn unerfreut ansah.

„Ich warne dich, Potter. Laß ja die Finger von meiner Schwester… ich kann mir nämlich schon denken, wohin du mit Rena verschwinden willst."

Harry ließ sich natürlich gerne provozieren.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy. Das hier ist mein Haus und hier kann ich tun und lassen was ich will. Falls dir das nicht passt, kannst du ja gerne zu Jakob in den Kerker zurückgehen. Allerdings warne ich dich: Wenn du deine dreckigen Finger nicht von Alex lässt, schmeiß ich dich mit einem Fußtritt aus meinem Haus!"

Draco Wangen färbten sich schon wieder rosa. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass es in ihm brodelte.

„So wie ich das sehe, Potter, hat Alex aber gar nichts dagegen, ihr Zimmer mit mir zu teilen…ganz im Gegenteil…", grinste er dann, aber Harry war auch noch nicht fertig.

„Du kannst sowieso froh sein, dass du Renas Bruder bist. Sonst wäre ich nämlich ziemlich eifersüchtig und aufgebracht darüber, dass sie dich gestern mit Joanna ins Bett gebracht hat, Malfoy."

Dracos Grinsen entgleiste ihm völlig und fassungslos sah er Rena an.

„Du warst dabei? Habt ihr mich etwa auch ausgezogen?"

Jetzt grinste Rena breit.

„Natürlich. Ist doch nichts dabei…"

Als ich sah wie Draco vor Scham rot anlief, kicherte ich leise und auch Harry strahlte bei dem Anblick. Dann zog er Rena in die andere Richtung mit und ich griff nach Dracos Arm um ihn zu unserem Zimmer zu zerren, da er wie versteinert dastand.

Auf halbem Weg drehte sich Serena noch mal um.

„Übrigens", rief sie noch, „keine falsche Scham. Du brauchst dich wirklich nicht zu verstecken, Draco!"

Harry sah sie daraufhin etwas verärgert an und Draco neben mir sog scharf die Luft ein.

Das war wohl wirklich zu viel für sein Ego…


	18. Chapter 18

**Serena**

„Das meintest du doch hoffentlich nicht ernst?" fragte Harry mich als wir in seinem Zimmer waren.

„Was?" gab ich zurück und war mit meinen Gedanken schon ganz woanders. Nämlich an Harry geschmiegt in einem kuscheligen Bett. Ich hatte wirklich lange auf ihn verzichten müssen.

„Na das, was du eben zu Mal... äh Draco gesagt hast."

„Was hab ich denn... ach so, du meinst, dass er sich nicht zu verstecken braucht? Natürlich war das ernst gemeint."

Erst als Harry nichts darauf sagte, sondern mich mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Eifersucht ansah, begriff ich, worauf er eigentlich hinaus wollte.

„Jetzt sag nicht, du bist eifersüchtig! Was ist denn dabei seinen Bruder nackt zu sehen... außerdem war er nicht nackt, seine Boxershorts haben wir ihm gnädigerweise gelassen und Mum war ja auch dabei", schob ich hinterher, als Harry scharf die Luft einsog.

Als Harry immer noch schwieg, versuchte ich es anders.

„Na ja, grundsätzlich bräuchte er sich nicht zu verstecken", schränkte ich meine Bemerkung ein. „Zumindest nicht, solange du und er nicht im gleichen Raum seid."

„Was meinst du damit schon wieder?" Harry sah mich immer noch leicht angesäuert an, ließ es aber zu, dass ich ihm seinen Pullover über den Kopf zog.

„Ach komm schon, Harry. Wer könnte mit dir denn schon mithalten?" Ich streichelte mit meinen Fingerspitzen über seine Brust.

„Immerhin bist du der attraktivste...", meine Hände wanderten weiter nach unten, „... liebevollste...", ich küsste ihn leicht auf den Mund, „... charmanteste...", ich öffnete seine Hose und streifte sie, samt Boxershorts, von seinen Hüften, „... und ... erregteste? ... äh ich meine bestaussehendste Mann, den es gibt."

Er hatte mittlerweile die Augen geschlossen und seine Arme um mich gelegt. Doch als ich nichts mehr sagte, öffnete er sie wieder und sah mich erstaunt an.

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Und weiter?"

„Ach so. Weiter. Du bist natürlich auch der beste... klügste... begabteste... und süßeste Zauberer, den ich kenne."

Mit jedem Wort hatte ich mich weiter nach unten getastet und Harry entwich ein genießerischer Seufzer, als ich mein Ziel erreicht hatte.

Diesmal öffnete er die Augen nicht, sondern küsste mich statt dessen leidenschaftlich und drängte mich zum Bett.

Schnell half er mir, meine Sachen loszuwerden und gab mir dann einen sanften Stoß, sodass ich auf dem Bett zu liegen kam.

„Du hast mir gefehlt", flüsterte er heiser in mein Ohr und ich zog ihn enger an mich.

Etwas später lagen wir erschöpf, aber glücklich, aneinander gekuschelt im Bett.

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, welche Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe", meinte er leise.

„Jetzt ist es ja vorbei."

„Nein, erst, wenn wir Jakob das Handwerk gelegt haben. Erst dann kann ich wieder beruhigt schlafen."

„Bitte, Harry, lass uns nicht darüber sprechen."

„Na schön. Weißt du, was ich immer noch nicht ganz begreifen kann?"

„Daß Malfoy mein Vater ist?"

„Nein... oder doch das auch. Aber ich hatte eigentlich an Snape gedacht. Er und diese Laura, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Was findet sie nur an ihm?"

„Jetzt lass ihn doch", nahm ich Severus in Schutz. „Sicher ist es komisch, ihn mit einer Frau zusammen zu sehen. Aber ich freue mich für ihn."

„Rena! Er hat dich entführt!"

„Aber er hatte keine Wahl. Was hättest du denn an seiner Stelle gemacht? Wenn Jakob dir damit gedroht hätte, dass er mir etwas antut, wenn du nicht machst was er sagt."

Harry brummte nur etwas unwilliges vor sich hin, aber ich wusste auch so, wie seine Antwort ausgefallen wäre.

„Natürlich hättest du es getan. Und warum?"

Ich drehte mich auf die andere Seite, rückte ein Stück von ihm ab und stützte den Kopf auf eine Hand.

„Weil ich dich über alles liebe", meinte er leise. „Und ich es mir nie verziehen hätte, wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde. Deswegen bin ich euch gefolgt, Rena. Ich musste einfach da sein und sehen ob ich etwas für dich tun kann. Ich konnte doch nicht einfach untätig im Schloss rumsitzen."

Statt ihm zu antworten zog ich ihn an mich und küsste ihn lang und zärtlich.

Als wir uns voneinander gelöst hatten, schüttelte Harry ungläubig den Kopf. Anscheinend ließ ihn der Gedanke an Severus und Laura nicht mehr los.

„Denkst du immer noch an Sev?" grinste ich und er seufzte ergeben.

„Mir geht das einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass die beiden... uhh... besser nicht. Aber du musst zugeben, dass es sich schon recht merkwürdig angehört hat, als Snape sagte : ‚Ich liebe sie'..."

„Ja, das hat es. Aber Sev ist auch nur ein Mensch... _mit_ Gefühlen, ob du willst oder nicht."

„Keine angenehme Vorstellung", knurrte er.

Ich zog es vor, nicht darauf zu antworten. Durch das ganze Gerede über Sev und Liebe kam mir wieder etwas in den Kopf, worüber ich ihn mir schon mal zerbrochen hatte.

Sev hatte zugegeben, dass es schon einmal eine Frau in seinem Leben gegeben hatte. Doch ich war immer noch nicht dahinter gekommen, wer das hätte sein können. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach mal direkt darauf ansprechen.

**Joanna**

Als Harry mit Rena und Draco mit Alex aus der Küche verschwunden waren, sah Joanna ihnen schmunzelnd nach.

Serena hatte ihr gar nichts sagen brauchen, sie hatte auch so gemerkt, dass Harry es ihrer Tochter angetan hatte und umgekehrt.

Joanna mochte Harry ebenfalls. Er war ein charmanter junger Mann, der einen recht ruhigen, überlegten Eindruck machte. Zumindest, wenn keiner aus der Malfoyfamilie, Serena mal ausgeschlossen, anwesend war.

„Was ist so komisch?" wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Nichts."

„Das glaub ich dir nicht." Lucius hatte die ganze Zeit über schweigend am Tisch gesessen und seinem Sohn einen missbilligenden Blick hinterhergeworfen, als dieser zusammen mit Alex die Küche verlassen hatte.

Doch jetzt sah er sie an und in seinem Gesicht arbeitete es.

„Was hast du?" Joanna ging zu ihm und fuhr ihm sanft durchs Haar.

„Hab ich wirklich komplett als Vater versagt?" verzweifelt rang er die Hände. „Ich meine, mein eigener Sohn verachtet mich und lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, mir das zu zeigen", fügte er erklärend hinzu, als Joanna ihn nur fragend ansah.

„Du meinst, weil er mit Alex zusammen ist?"

„Hmm."

„Das musst du schon selbst herausfinden. Schließlich muß es ja einen Grund für sein Verhalten geben."

„Du hast recht", meinte er entschlossen und stand auf.

„Aber nicht jetzt", lachte Jo und zog ihn wieder zurück.

„Warum nicht jetzt?"

„Laß ihm das bisschen Zeit, was er mit Alex verbringen kann. Außerdem wäre er noch wütender auf dich, wenn du es ihm jetzt versaust."

„Was sollte ich ihm denn noch versauen? Viel gibt es da ja anscheinend nicht mehr."

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine", grinste Jo und zog ihn mit nach draußen. „Komm, Draco ist nicht der einzige, der ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit von dir verlangt."

**Snape**

Aufeinmal fand sich Severus mit Laura alleine in der Küche wieder. Sie hatte sich recht schnell mit der neuen Situation abgefunden und war nun nicht mehr so schreckhaft, wenn er etwas zauberte. Mittlerweile machte es ihm sogar Spaß, ihr immer wieder neue Sachen zu zeigen und zu erklären.

Laura ließ alles geduldig über sich ergehen, dann platzte es aus ihr raus.

„Warum hast du mir nicht eher davon erzählt?" meinte sie aufgebracht und sah ihn wütend an.

„Hättest du es mir denn geglaubt?" wich er ihr aus. Er hasste solche Situationen, vor allem weil er noch nie zuvor in so einer Situation gewesen war.

„Oh nein, Sev, weich mir nicht aus! Ich glaube es dir ja auch jetzt, also, warum hast du mir nie etwas davon gesagt?"

„Weil es dich damals nichts anging", gab er kühl zurück und flüchtete sich wieder in seine aufgesetzte Emotionslosigkeit.

Doch bei Laura rannte er damit nur offene Türen ein, sie kannte ihn mittlerweile schon gut genug. Das bewies ein kurzer irritierter Blick ihrerseits und ein anschließendes wütendes Schnauben.

„Ich dachte, man baut keine Beziehung auf einer Lüge auf, Severus."

„Aber ich habe dich doch nicht angelogen, ich habe nur nicht alles gesagt."

„Was auf das Gleiche hinausläuft", ließ sie sich nicht beirren.

Severus knetete nervös seine Hände, wie sollte er es ihr bloß erklären?

„Wenn ich dir sofort gesagt hätte, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, wärst du dann jemals mit mir ausgegangen?"

Laura überlegte kurz und ein belustigter Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen.

„Ja, denn schließlich habe ich dich gefragt und nicht umgekehrt."

„Na schön", seufzte er. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du das Interesse an mir verlierst."

Laura lachte leise und stand auf, um sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen. Severus sah sich nervös um, er war solche Gefühlsbekundungen nicht gewohnt und er hoffte, dass ihn niemand beobachtete.

„Ich muß gestehen, dass ich im ersten Moment doch ziemlich geschockt war. Doch mittlerweile finde ich das Ganze ziemlich aufregend."

Sie ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen, sondern küsste ihn stürmisch.

Severus wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, aber er froh, endlich seine Laura wieder in den Armen halten zu können.

**Serena**

„Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach aufstehen?" beschwerte Harry sich, als ich aus dem Bett sprang und mich anzog.

„Sorry, aber ich muß noch etwas mit Severus besprechen." Der Gedanke an die mysteriöse Frau ließ mir keine Ruhe.

„Mit Snape? Was willst du denn von Snape?" verwundert zog Harry eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Erklär ich dir später."

Ich gab ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss und lief nach unten.

Zuerst schaute ich im Garten nach und schreckte zurück, als ich zwei Gestalten verdächtig nahe nebeneinander auf der Bank sitzen sah.

Ich wollte mich schon bemerkbar machen, als ich Lucius blonde Haare erkannte, als er sich vorbeugte um meine Mutter zu küssen.

Mühsam musste ich ein Kichern unterdrücken, es war aber auch zu komisch den eigenen Eltern bei so etwas zuzusehen. Aber irgendwo war es auch süß. Mum jedenfalls gönnte ich es vom ganzen Herzen. Nach so einem Arsch wie Jakob hatte sie etwas besseres verdient.

Schnell zog ich mich zurück, bevor es für mich und die beiden noch peinlich wurde.

Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und fand es verlassen vor. Dann blieb ja nur noch die Küche.

Gerade wollte ich sie betreten, als ich erneut zurückprallte. War denn hier aufeinmal der Liebesboom ausgebrochen?

„Was gibt es denn schönes zu sehen, Schwesterchen?" vernahm ich plötzlich Dracos Stimme hinter mir und fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

„Psssst!" Schnell schob ich ihn zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Doch neugierig wie er war, konnte er es nicht lassen und warf ebenfalls einen Blick in die Küche.

„Hab ich da gerade richtig gesehen? Das da drin ist doch nicht unser Snape, oder?"

„Doch. Aber was machst du überhaupt hier? Solltest du nicht woanders sein?" Dabei deutete ich nach oben.

„Alex schläft und ich wollte noch was mit dir besprechen."

„Und was?"

„Laß uns in den Garten gehen, ja? Da können wir ungestörter reden."

„Äh, Draco, ich glaube das ist keine so gute Idee."

Doch Draco hörte mir gar nicht richtig zu und ehe ich es verhindern konnte, war er auch schon im Garten. Es dauerte nicht lange und er kam keuchend wieder zurück.

„Ich hatte eigentlich überlegt, mit ihm zu reden", meinte er dann langsam. „Aber anscheinend ist ihm eine Aussprache mit mir doch nicht so wichtig. Er denkt mal wieder nur an sich!"

„Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, er wäre bei euch aufgetaucht, während ihr gerade... na du weißt schon was..."

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Und das hätte ich ihm nie verziehen."

„Weißt du, was ich langsam glaube? Du willst ihm gar nicht verzeihen. Was ist bloß los mit dir, Draco? So verbissen und nachtragend kenne ich dich gar nicht."

„Das kannst du auch nur sagen, weil du das Glück hattest seine Vaterfähigkeiten nicht kennenzulernen", meinte er und war nicht wirklich böse auf mich.

„Mag ja sein, trotzdem verstehe ich dich nicht."

„Irgendwann wirst du mich verstehen", seufzte er.

„Was wolltest du überhaupt von mir?" lenkte ich das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung, bevor Draco sich noch mehr in seinen Groll auf Lucius hineinsteigern konnte.

„Hm, na ja, das ist ein wenig heikel."

„Also, heikler als diese ganze Angelegenheit kann es ja wohl nicht mehr werden", seufzte ich und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Also gut, da wir ja jetzt Geschwister sind und Vater Mutter wohl enterben wird, müssen wir uns das Erbe jetzt teilen..."

„Und wo ist das Problem?" fragte ich neugierig, als er nicht weiter sprach.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich das meiste davon verjubelt habe..."

„Och, ich würde die teuren Reisen, die teure Wohnung inklusive Einrichtung und die teuren Klamotten nicht unbedingt verjubeln nennen..."

„Hey, nimm mich bitte ernst. Schließlich geht es um eine wichtige Angelegenheit!"

„Ja, ja, schon gut."

„Ich will eigentlich auch nur wissen, ob du mir jetzt böse bist, weil von Vaters Erbe nicht mehr viel übrig ist."

„Du redest ja schon so, als wäre Lucius tot. Er hat noch Zeit genug, wieder Geld anzuhäufen, das kann er ja gut. Außerdem ist mir das Erbe schnuppe. Bislang bin ich auch ohne Lucius Geld gut ausgekommen. An deiner Stelle würde ich mir Sorgen machen, dass er dich nicht auch noch enterbt!"

Draco sah mich genervt an. „Und was ist die versteckte Botschaft, die du mir damit mitteilen willst?"

„Rede mit ihm, oder gib ihm wenigstens die Chance mit dir zu reden."

„Ja, ja. Frauen", knurrte er.

„Hey, werd nicht frech, sonst verlange ich wirklich noch meinen Anteil von dir", grinste ich und Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Zwischen Vater und mir wird nie ein vernünftiges Gespräch zustande kommen", prophezeite er düster und verschwand wieder nach oben.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", murmelte ich. Schon alleine, weil Lucius darauf brannte, Draco noch ein paar Takte zu Alex zu sagen.

**Alex**

Erschöpft schmiegte ich mich an Draco, der immer noch nackt neben mir lag und mich lächelnd ansah. Ich strich ihm eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht und seufzend schloss er die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, blickten seine blauen Augen mich liebevoll an.

„Ich liebe dich, Alex..." Er grinste breit. „Und ich kann kaum glauben, wie gerne ich es einfach nur sage... Ich liebe dich...Oh Alex, ich liebe dich..."

Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und ließ meine Hand über seinen Bauch gleiten.

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber", lachte ich. „Aber ich liebe dich auch..."

„Über alles?"

„Ja, über alles", lächelte ich und gähnte dann herzhaft.

„Willst du etwas schlafen? Ich geh dann noch mal kurz runter..."

„Oh nein, geh nicht... du hast versprochen, dass wir Zeit für uns haben", jammerte ich und hielt ihn fest.

„Es dauert nicht lange. Versprochen... ich bin gleich wieder da", meinte er und streichelte über mein Gesicht.

Grummelnd drehte ich mich um und merkte wie er sich aus dem Bett stahl. Leise zog er sich an, aber da ich die Hoffnung hatte, dass er sich mit seinem Vater aussprechen wollte, ließ ich ihn gehen und versuchte nicht ihn zurückzuhalten.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange und ich war eingeschlafen.

Irgendwann später wurde ich wieder wach, als Draco zurück unter die Decke gekrochen kam.

Verschlafen drehte ich mich zu ihm.

„Und? Hast du mit deinem Vater geredet?"

„Nein", grummelte er.

„Nein?"

„Nein."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Er war gerade anderweitig beschäftig… wie immer."

Ich kuschelte mich an ihn und ließ meine Hand über seinen Körper wandern. So stellte ich fest, dass er nur seine Boxershorts trug und ließ meine Hand hineingleiten. Natürlich wusste ich, wie sehr es mochte, wenn ich ihn an einer bestimmten Stelle massierte und ein leises Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen.

„Sei doch nicht so zu deinem Vater, Draco", griff ich das ursprüngliche Thema dann wieder auf und er griff sofort nach meiner Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Entschuldige, aber während du das tust, Alex, möchte ich wirklich nicht über meinen Vater reden…", meinte er und ich zog meine Hand zurück, was er mit einem Stirnrunzeln quittierte.

„Gut, dann reden wir eben so über deinen Vater."

„Oh Alex, nicht…", nörgelte er sofort. „Bitte nicht jetzt."

Er zog mich an sich und küsste mich voller Verlangen. Natürlich hatte er anderes im Sinn.

„Laß uns doch lieber noch mal wiederholen, was wir vorhin gemacht haben", schlug er vor und der Gedanke war auch für mich verlockend.

„Nur wenn du mir versprichst mit deinem Vater zu reden."

Er sah mich nicht sehr begeistert an, stimmte aber widerwillig zu.

„Na schön, wenn es unbedingt sein muß. Aber ein vernünftiges Gespräch wird dabei eh nicht zustande kommen…"

„Versuch es einfach", meinte ich unnachgiebig und meine Hand fand wieder ihren Weg zurück in seine Shorts.

Diesmal ließ er sich nicht unterbrechen und entkleidete mich sanft, während wir uns in die Kissen sinken ließen. Als ich ihm auch die Shorts abgestreift hatte, legte er sich über mich und ich seufzte, weil ich es genoß ihn endlich wieder zu spüren. Ich drängte mich ihm entgegen und ein wohliger Schauer durchlief mich, als ich seinen warmen Atem an meinem Hals spürte, den er zärtlich liebkoste.

Etwas später lagen wir wieder erschöpft nebeneinander und er zog mich in seine Arme.

„Noch mal?" fragte ich neckend und er seufzte immer noch atemlos.

„Heute noch mal halte ich nicht durch, Alex", grinste er dann und seine Stimme klang ganz rau.

Ich schmiegte mich an ihn.

„Ich hab dich vermisst, Alex", flüsterte er mir dann ins Ohr.

„Ich dich auch, Draco."

Eine ganze Weile lagen wir nur still da und ich hörte seinem ruhigen Atmen zu. Dann stieß ich ihn an und er blinzelte mich verschlafen an.

„Meinst du, dein Vater ist sehr böse, dass wir zusammen sind?"

Draco stöhnte auf, griff nach einem Kissen und presste es sich aufs Gesicht, als würde er sich selbst ersticken wollen.

„Nicht schon wieder! Würdest du bitte mal mit meinem Vater aufhören. Du nervst langsam damit", hörte ich seine erstickte Stimme und entriss ihm das Kissen, sodass er mich ansehen musste.

„Was ist, wenn er mich verhext?" Draco zog seine Stirn kraus.

„So ein Blödsinn. Ich durchschaue deine Taktik, Alex. Du willst nur, dass ich mit ihm rede. Ich weiß, dass du keine Angst vor ihm hast…Schließlich bist du eine Gryffindor."

„Ts ts, wie kommst du nur auf so was? Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen…"

„Das brauchst du nicht. Ehe er sich mit dir beschäftigt, komm ich dran… wenn er denn mal rausfindet, dass ich unser Vermögen drastisch reduziert habe."

„Was für eine nette Umschreibung…", grinste ich. „Wofür hast du es eigentlich ausgegeben?"

„Das weiß ich doch jetzt nicht mehr… Wein, Weib und Gesang?"

Ich schlug mit einem Kissen nach ihm.

„Autsch, schon gut. Für andere Frauen nicht… nur für mich. Meine Wohnung, meine Einrichtung und meine Garderobe… Denkst du etwa, sonst würde ich so gut aussehen? Der Malfoy Standard musste doch schließlich gewahrt bleiben…"

„Oh ich bin mir sicher, dass diese Begründung auch deinem Vater einleuchten wird…"

„Du machst dich mal wieder über mich lustig. Dabei solltest du mich doch beschützen… Immerhin bist du fast Auror… und eine Gryffindor… und…"

„Ich geb dir gerne einen Rat: Vielleicht solltest du einfach reich heiraten und euer Verlies wieder auffüllen, sodass dein Vater gar nichts merkt…"

„Und wen könnte ich heiraten?" Grübelnd sah er mich an.

„Och, mir würde da schon jemand einfallen…"

„Oha ja, mir auch." Er zog mich an sich. „Dich! Deine Familie verfügt doch sicher auch über Vermögen, richtig?"

„Richtig!" Begeistert sah er mich an, aber ich schob ihn weg.

„Allerdings hatte ich eher an Pansy gedacht… sie nimmt dich sicher noch und du musst für sie nur den Sklaven spielen…"

Draco zuckte erschrocken zurück und sah mich angewidert an.

„Das ist ja wohl nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

Ich lachte nur und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Heißt das, du heiratest mich nicht? Immerhin bin ich Reinblüter… und ein Malfoy. Meine Familie existiert auch schon seit über 600 Jahren."

„Ach wirklich? Na, jetzt hast du mich aber überredet", warf ich ironisch ein.

„Ich wollte aber nie aus Geld- oder Blutsreinheit heiraten, Draco. Tut mir leid."

„Warte… nicht so voreilig. Die Malfoys sind alle hervorragende Zauberer… Na ja, das ich nicht gut zaubern kann, wird schon nicht vererbbar sein… Genau das richtige um die Familie Gryffindor wieder zu beleben", grinste er.

„Nein danke. Du weißt doch, dass die Malfoys nicht mehr überall gerne gesehen sind…"

„Ach komm schon… Ich finde, dass ist ein guter Deal: Unsere Kinder bekommen reines Zaubererblut, deine Familie lebt weiter, sogar reinblütig und verbunden mit einem ehemals sehr angesehen und geschätzten Zauberergeschlecht… und der Name Malfoy steigt wieder in seinem Ansehen. Also ich finde das gut…"

Ich seufzte.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was ich damit für eine Lawine lostrete, hätte ich lieber nichts vom heiraten erwähnt…"

„Na warte", meinte Draco herausfordernd und stürzte sich auf mich. Wir tobten eine ganze Zeit lang rum, bis ich völlig außer Atem war und vorschlug mal wieder runterzugehen. Schließlich war es schon bald Zeit fürs Abendessen.

Als wir auf dem Weg zur Küche, am Wohnzimmer vorbeikamen, sah ich, dass Lucius in einem der Sessel saß und in einem Buch las. Ich hielt Draco am Arm fest und schob ihn Richtung Tür. Aufmunternd bedeutete ich ihm, mit seinem Vater zu reden, aber er schüttelte den Kopf und bewegte seine Lippen.

„Nein", formte er, doch ich gab ihm einen Schubs, sodass er mitten im Wohnzimmer landete und Lucius von seinem Buch aufsah.

Ich schloss die Tür und versperrte Draco somit seinen Fluchtweg. Er musste nun mit seinem Vater reden.

In der Küche traf ich nur auf Harry und Serena. Joanna war draußen im Garten mit Severus und Laura und zeigte Laura irgendwelche Kräuter. Severus schien ihr dabei zu helfen und ab und zu mal was zu ergänzen. Als Zaubertränkemeister kannte er sich schließlich damit aus.

**Draco**

Draco war gar nicht begeistert plötzlich im Wohnzimmer vor seinem Vater zu stehen und drehte sich um zur Tür. Diese wurde gerade lautlos geschlossen und er hätte Alex dafür am liebsten verflucht. Verärgert sah er wieder zu seinem Vater, der sich erhob und Draco bedeutete sich zu setzen. Draco wusste, dass das Spielchen jetzt begann und erwiderte den kühlen Blick seines Vaters. Genau wie er es von ihm gelernt hatte. Dann setzte er sich, schlug die Beine übereinander und sah seinen Vater abwartend an.

Sollte er den ersten Schritt machen.

**Lucius**

Als Lucius seinen Sohn erkannte, war er froh, aber zugleich auch ziemlich nervös. Er wusste, dass das die Chance war, auf die er so lange gewartet hatte, bewahrte aber seine kühle Fassade.

Draco setzte sich und sah ihn abwartend an. Er wusste, dass es nun an ihm war etwas zu sagen. Schließlich war er der Vater. Lucius spürte, dass sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte und räusperte sich.

„Wie schön, dass sich mein Sohn doch noch bequemt mit mir zu reden", hörte er sich dann selbst sagen und ohrfeigte sich dafür, dass ihm nichts Netteres eingefallen war.

**Draco**

Draco wartete immer noch. Würde sein Vater nun endlich aus sich herauskommen und ihm alles erklären?

„Wie schön, dass sich mein Sohn doch noch bequemt mit mir zu reden", hörte er dann Lucius und beantwortete seine Frage selbst mit Nein.

„Noch hab ich nichts gesagt, Vater", erwiderte Draco gekonnt und schwieg dann wieder. Er wusste, dass sein Vater es hasste, wenn er solche neunmalklugen Kommentare von sich gab.

Und wie immer funktionierte es. Lucius Blick wurde ärgerlich.

„Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du mir nicht so oberschlau daher kommen sollst?"

„Wohl noch nicht oft genug."

„Es reicht, Draco!"

„Nein, ich denke nicht, Vater."

„Was fällt dir ein, so mit mir zu reden? Ich bin immer noch dein Vater, ob es dir passt oder nicht…"

„Du hast Recht", gab Draco kühl zurück, obwohl er spürte, wie er vor Aufregung zu zittern begann. „Es passt mir nicht… aber daran kann ich ja wohl nichts ändern."

Draco ahnte ja nicht im Geringsten, dass sein Vater eigentlich anders mit ihm hatte reden wollen, aber nun entgleiste die Situation vollkommen.

„Ich hätte mir auch einen Sohn mit mehr Zaubertalent gewünscht… aber beschwere ich mich?

Anstatt unseren Namen wieder zu mehr Ansehen zu verhelfen, beschmutzt du ihn noch mehr."

Für Draco war das wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und er zuckte zusammen. Dann gingen auch seine Nerven mit ihm durch.

„Was? Ich soll das gerade biegen, was du verbockt hast? Ich bin schließlich nicht in Askaban gelandet, oder Vater? Und ich habe mich nicht deinem irren dunklen Lord angeschlossen."

Lucius ballte eine Faust.

„Dann frag dich mal, wem du das zu verdanken hast? Oder was glaubst du, wer dich vor dem dunklen Lord in Schutz genommen hat?"

Draco schnaubte.

„Du und mich beschützt? Das ich nicht lache!"

„Du bist, auch wenn du ein erbärmlicher Zauberer bist, immer noch ein Malfoy… und Blut ist dicker als Wasser", fuhr Lucius ihn an. „Darüber hättest du auch mal nachdenken sollen, bevor du dich mit dieser Aurorin eingelassen hast…Was ist mit dir los? Sie ist eine Aurorin… und eine Gryffindor… Wie kannst du dich nur mit so etwas abgeben? Selbst dir hätte ich nicht zugetraut so tief zu sinken…"

Dass Lucius Alex mit ins Spiel brachte, war zu viel für Draco.

„Wag es ja nicht so über Alex zu reden!"

„Was denn? Gab es nicht genug Frauen in Slytherin für dich?"

„Du hast keine Ahnung, Vater", zischte Draco leise. „Ich liebe sie… aber so etwas wirst du wohl nie verstehen."

„Du liebst sie? Eine Gryffindor-Schlampe? Die Leute werden über dich lachen, Draco. Ein Malfoy als Schoßhündchen einer Aurorin… Willst du unseren Namen noch mehr beschmutzen?"

„Das nimmst du sofort zurück", rief Draco und sprang auf, aber Lucius maß ihn nur mit einem abschätzenden Blick.

„Sie ist eine Reinblüterin", warf Draco dann ein, „und ein Nachfahre von Gryffindor. Eigentlich solltest du erfreut sein, Vater."

„Das bin ich aber nicht."

„Dein Problem."

„Ich warne dich, Draco. Geh diesen Weg nicht zu weit, denn dann gibt es kein zurück mehr…"

„Gut, dann gibt es kein zurück mehr", meinte Draco entschlossen. „Und noch was Vater… erstens ist unser Name ruiniert… und zweitens… das Vermögen ist auch fast weg…"

„Wie bitte?" fragte Lucius entrüstet. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Wir haben das Geld so gut es ging ausgegeben", grinste Draco seinen Vater an, der ganz bleich im Gesicht wurde.

„Dachte das würde dich interessieren, Vater."

Damit verließ Draco das Wohnzimmer und ging in die Küche. Die anderen waren draußen und er wollte sich ihnen anschließen.

**Alex**

Als Draco zu uns in den Garten geschlendert kam, wirkte er ziemlich fröhlich und begrüßte mich mit einem Kuss. Ich freute mich schon, dass mit der Aussprache alles geklappt hatte, aber das war ein Irrtum. Spätestens als ich Lucius wutentbrannt in der Tür zum Garten stehen sah, wusste ich, dass etwas verdammt schief gegangen war.

„Wag es nicht, deinen Vater einfach so stehen zu lassen!" brüllte Lucius und Draco sah ihn nur herausfordernd an.

„Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass unsere Unterhaltung beendet war…"

Oh je, dachte ich, na das konnte ja heiter werden…

**Serena**

„Unsere Unterhaltung ist erst zu Ende, wenn ich es sage!" grollte Lucius und kam wutentbrannt in den Garten gestapft.

„Das sieht aber nicht nach großer Aussprache aus", meinte ich leise zu Mum und sie schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Müsst ihr eure Streitereien unbedingt hier austragen?" kam Severus Draco zuvor.

„Ich kann mit meinem Sohn reden, wo und wann ich will", giftete Lucius zurück und wollte sich wieder an Draco wenden, doch Severus ließ sich nicht so einfach abschütteln.

„Zufällig interessiert es uns überhaupt nicht, was du mit deinem Sohn zu schaffen hast."

„Gut, denn das interessiert mich nicht!"

„Das sollte es aber. Das Haus ist groß genug... also...", meinte Severus mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme.

„Dann kannst du ja rein gehen", schlug Lucius vor. „Ich bleibe jedenfalls hier!"

„Sehen Sie es meinem Vater nach", schaltete sich Draco, an Severus gewandt, ein. „Ihn haben die anderen noch nie interessiert. Sein Interesse galt einzig und alleine sich selbst."

Vielleicht hätte Draco besser den Mund halten sollen, denn wenn es eine Steigerung von fuchsteufelswild gab, so trat sie gerade bei Lucius ein.

Doch nun war es zu spät. Lucius Wangen färbten sich verdächtig rot und er funkelte Draco wütend an.

Er machte einen Schritt auf Draco zu und fasste ihm grob am Arm.

„Nun hör mir mal gut zu, Sohn", sagte er und seine Stimme war gefährlich ruhig und kalt wie Eis. „Ich verbitte es mir, dass du so über mich redest, noch dazu, wenn ich dabei bin. Und glaube ja nicht, dass ich es einfach so hinnehme, wie du dich mir gegenüber verhältst. Auch wenn es dir nicht passt, aber ich bin immer noch dein Vater. Und wenn du dein Verhalten mir gegenüber nicht radikal änderst, dann sind wir geschiedene Leute. Also, überleg es dir gut."

Es war totenstill im Garten geworden und alle warteten gespannt auf Dracos Reaktion. Er hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um etwas zu sagen, doch Alex trat ihm heftig gegen das Schienenbein, sodass er den Mund wieder zuklappte und Lucius nur wütend ansah.

Als Lucius einsah, dass er von Draco keine Antwort mehr bekommen würde, ließ er ihn los und marschierte hoch erhobenen Kopfes zurück ins Haus.

„Was sollte das?" fuhr Draco Alex an und wirbelte herum. „Ich hätte ihm schon noch etwas passendes gesagt."

„Eben", war Alex Antwort und ich konnte ihr nur zustimmen.

„War ja klar, dass du auf ihrer Seite bist", wurde ich nun meinerseits von ihm angefahren und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Als ich sah, dass Alex etwas sagen wollte, hielt ich sie zurück.

„Nicht. So wie er drauf ist, dreht er dir die Worte im Mund herum. Ich kenn das, glaub mir", zischte ich ihr zu.

„Wie kommst du eigentlich dazu, so mit Rena und Alex zu reden?" schimpfte Harry.

„Halt die Klappe, Potter, das ist meine Sache", gab Draco unwirsch zurück.

„Pass auf was du sagst Malfoy, du befindest dich immer noch in meinem Haus!"

„Das ist mir so was von egal. Von dir lass ich mir doch nicht den Mund verbieten!"

„Das wollen wir mal sehen." Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Draco.

„Na, willst du mich wieder mit diesem netten Sectumsempra-Fluch belegen", grinste dieser ihn herausfordernd an. „Nur zu, vielleicht schaffst du es ja diesmal mich umzubringen."

„Harry, lass dich bitte nicht wieder provozieren!" Flehend sah ich ihn an und er steckte tatsächlich seinen Zauberstab wieder ein, zwar widerwillig aber er tat es.

„Ha, ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du ein Feigling bist, Potter!" Draco sah ihn nocheinmal abschätzig an und rauschte dann ebenfalls ins Haus.

Oben im Zimmer knallte er die Tür so laut zu, dass wir es bis draußen hören konnten.

„Soviel also zum Versöhnungsgespräch", meinte Alex und starrte immer noch auf die Stelle wo Draco gestanden hatte.

„Ich geh mal nach Lucius sehen", meinte Mum und verschwand ebenfalls im Haus.

„Alles in Ordnung, Alex? Du siehst ein wenig mitgenommen aus." Ich war neben sie getreten und sie schrak aus ihren Gedanken auf.

„Wie? Ja, ja, alles okay."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Wirklich", beharrte sie, doch das glaubte ich ihr nicht.

Harry schimpfte immer noch leise über Draco und Severus unterstützte ihn tatkräftig dabei, nur dass es bei seinen Tiraden um Lucius ging.

Ich legte Alex einen Arm um die Schultern und wir gingen in eine ruhige Ecke des Gartens.

„Warum macht er das?" fragte sie mich. „Warum versucht er mit allen Mitteln sich mit seinem Vater zu entzweien? Er war gerade wieder so... so..."

„So wie früher?" half ich nach und sie nickte. „Er kann halt nicht aus seiner Haut. Sicher er hat sich in manchen Dingen geändert, was für ihn schon eine große Leistung ist, aber manche Sachen ändern sich nie. Dazu ist er Lucius einfach zu ähnlich."

„Ja, zwei Sturköpfe, wie sie im Buche stehen!"

„Mum hat mir erzählt, dass es Lucius wirklich ernst mit einer Aussprache ist, aber anscheinend fehlt ihm dazu das nötige Talent."

„Oder er kann einfach nicht über seinen Schatten springen und nett zu Draco sein."

„Vielleicht kannst du ihn ja..." fing ich an, doch Alex hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Das hab ich schon versucht. Doch immer wenn ich mit seinem Vater anfange schaltet er auf stur."

„Und wenn du ihn dazu bringst, dass er sich wenigstens etwas zurück nimmt? Ich glaube Lucius hat das eben ziemlich ernst gemeint."

„Versuchen kann ich es ja, aber so wie Draco im Moment drauf ist, hab ich keine Lust mich noch mal blöd anmachen zu lassen."

„Ihm tut es bestimmt schon wieder leid."

„Das will ich ja auch schwer hoffen. Nur weil er Stress mit Lucius hat, muß er mich nicht gleich so anblaffen."

„Malfoy bleibt nun mal Malfoy", grinste ich.

„Hey, sag das nicht zu laut, immerhin bist du auch eine halbe Malfoy", lachte Alex.

„Ach ja. Aber natürlich habe ich nur die guten Seiten geerbt."

„Natürlich!"

Alex ging zurück ins Haus und ich folgte ihr etwas langsamer. Unterwegs wurde ich von Laura aufgehalten, die mich ein wenig amüsiert ansah.

„Sag mal, geht das bei euch immer so ab?"

„Nein, normalerweise zerfleischen wir uns nicht gegenseitig, es sei denn man heißt Malfoy und ist zufällig Vater und Sohn."

„Ich versteh die beiden nicht. Soweit ich das richtig verstanden habe, was Sev mir erzählt hat, war Lucius lange in Alcatraz..."

„Askaban", unterbrach ich sie lächelnd.

„Auch gut. Aber müssten sich die beiden nicht freuen, dass sie sich endlich wiedersehen?"

„Hätten die beiden eine normale Vater-Sohn-Beziehung würde ich sagen ja, aber bei Draco und Lucius ist das Ganze viel komplizierter."

„Die beiden sind sich ziemlich ähnlich, oder?"

„Wenn sogar du es merkst...", seufzte ich und hob ergeben die Hände. „Ach Laura?"

„Ja?"

„Du hast doch bestimmt noch nicht den ganzen Garten gesehen, oder?"

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?" fragte sie irritiert, doch ich grinste sie nur an.

„Komm, da können wir uns gleich besser kennenlernen, immerhin ist Sev mein Patenonkel." Ich zog sie einfach mit mir. „Außerdem interessiert es mich brennend, wie du es geschafft hast mit Sev zusammenzukommen."

„Aha, daher weht also der Wind."

„Na ja, er würde nie etwas erzählen... aber so von Frau zu Frau..."

„Schön, aber nur wenn du mir vorher eine Frage beantwortest." Sie sah mich eigentümlich an.

„Klar, jede."

„Warum seid ihr eigentlich alle so überrascht, dass Severus und ich zusammen sind?"

„Jetzt sag nicht, du hast das gemerkt?" meinte ich ein wenig überrascht und trat verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Natürlich. Ich bin schließlich nicht blind. Also?"

„Na ja...äh... also... wie soll ich sagen? Es kam in der Vergangenheit nicht so oft vor, dass es eine Frau in seinem Leben gab. Um genauer zu sagen, nie. Zumindest keine, die er uns vorgestellt hätte."

„Ja gut, aber das ist doch kein Grund aus allen Wolken zu fallen, oder?"

„Soll ich ehrlich sein?"

„Bitte."

„Wir haben ihn bisher für einen emotionslosen Gefühlsklotz gehalten, dem es Spaß macht seine Schüler zu quälen. Unsere Vermutung war ja, dass er da, wo das Herz eigentlich sein sollte, einen Eisbrocken hat..."

Laura ließ mich gar nicht ausreden, sondern fing an zu lachen. Ein wenig irritiert sah ich sie an.

„Was ist daran so lustig?"

„Treffender hättest du es nicht beschreiben können."

„Wie bitte?"

„Na, das hab ich am Anfang auch gedacht, das mit dem Eisbrocken. Aber gerade das hat mich umso mehr an ihm gereizt."

„Muss ich das jetzt verstehen?"

„Vielleicht verstehst du es, wenn ich dir von unserem ersten Date erzähle. Es hat übrigens ziemlich lange gedauert, bis es dazu kam. Ich wohne noch nicht lange in Spinner's End und es ist auch eigentlich mehr eine Notlösung, bis ich was anderes gefunden habe. Kennengelernt haben wir uns eigentlich so, dass ich bei ihm angeklopft habe, weil mir noch einige Sachen fehlten und ich nicht den ganzen weiten Weg zum Supermarkt laufen wollte.

Du hast recht, er war am Anfang ziemlich abweisend und ich fand ihn unmöglich. Natürlich hat er mir nicht ausgeholfen. Damals fand ich es unverschämt, heute weiß ich dass er diese Sachen schlicht und einfach nicht hatte.

Dann ist mir aber aufgefallen, dass er seitdem ziemlich oft in seinem Garten war, meistens, wenn ich auch draußen war und das war schon ziemlich seltsam. Wenn du seinen Garten kennst, weißt du ja was ich meine."

„Oh ja, ich kenne seinen Garten und als Kind habe ich mich immer darin verlaufen, weil alles so zugewuchert war. Ich glaube seine Pflanzen haben noch nie die Bekanntschaft mit einem ordentlichen Zauber gemacht."

„Das ging eine ganze Weile so und ich wurde das Gefühl nicht mehr los, dass von seiner Seite anscheinend doch Interesse war. Natürlich hat er das nie offen gezeigt, aber irgendwann weiß man worauf man zu achten hat. Und als er dann irgendwann vor meiner Tür stand und fragte, ob ich denn noch die Sachen, die ich mir von ihm ausborgen wollte, gebrauchen könnte, fand ich das einfach nur süß."

„Süß? Na ja, als süß würde ich Sev ja nicht gerade bezeichnen, aber er ist ja auch nur mein Onkel..."

Laura grinste und ihre Augen bekamen einen träumerischen Blick.

„Er wollte sich dann recht schnell wieder verabschieden", fuhr sie fort. „Doch ich hab mir gedacht, jetzt oder nie, den Kerl musst du einfach kennenlernen. Und so hab ich ihn gefragt, ob er nicht zum Essen bleiben möchte."

„Du hast ihn zum Essen eingeladen? Du?"

„Ja, irgendeiner muß doch die Initiative ergreifen."

„Und was hat er gesagt?" Ich platzte fast vor Neugier.

„Nichts. Er hat mich nur erstaunt angesehen und ist dann an mir vorbei in mein Haus spaziert."

„Und weiter?"

„Wir haben uns dann öfter gesehen, nur hat es mich doch ziemlich gewundert, warum er mich nie zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hat. Aber jetzt weiß ich ja wieso... Und es hat ziemlich lange gedauert, bis ich mich getraut habe eindeutiger zu werden, wenn du weißt was ich meine?"

„Klar, wahrscheinlich hat er wieder seine aalglatte und undurchschaubare Seite gezeigt."

„Genau. Aber ich habe es einfach getan und er schien irgendwie erleichtert, dass er nicht den ersten Schritt machen musste. Und ab da schien sein Eisbrocken zu schmelzen."

„Wie rührend, obwohl es mir ja immer noch unbegreiflich ist, dass es mein Onkel Sev ist, von dem du da erzählst", grinste ich.

„Was ist mit mir?" Severus war, lautlos wie immer, zu uns getreten und sah uns argwöhnisch an.

„Ah, wir haben gerade über dich gesprochen, mein Schatz", säuselte Laura und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss, was zur Folge hatte, dass Sev rot anlief und es peinlichst vermied mich anzusehen. Scheinbar war ihm diese öffentliche Zuneigung ziemlich unangenehm.

„Keine Sorge, ich hab ihr nur erzählt, was du für ein klasse Patenonkel bist", sagte ich mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Tatsächlich?"

„Nein, aber Frauengespräche gehen dich sowieso nichts an." Mein Grinsen verbreiterte sich und ihm schien die ganze Situation immer unangenehmer zu werden.

„Versuchen Sie es gar nicht erst zu verstehen, Professor", sagte Harry und gesellte sich zu uns. „Sie werden sowieso nie wirklich herausfinden, was Laura Rena über Sie erzählt hat."

„Danke, Potter", knurrte Severus. „Aber von Ihnen brauche ich sicher keine guten Ratschläge, was das betrifft."

„Wenn Sie meinen... Komm Rena, ich hab einen Bärenhunger."


	19. Chapter 19

**Draco**

Als Draco in sein Zimmer stürmte, knallte er die Tür besonders feste hinter sich zu. Er hatte es gewusst. Mit seinem Vater würde niemals ein vernünftiges Gespräch zustande kommen. Immer wenn er nicht weiter wusste, fing er an ihm zu drohen. Das war schon früher so gewesen. Mal drohte sein Vater damit das Taschengeld zu kürzen, ein anderes Mal verweigerte er ihm irgendwelche Sachen, die Draco unbedingt hatte haben wollen.

Nur um sich hinterher wieder bei ihm einzuschmeicheln, indem er ihm noch teurere Geschenke machte.

Draco ließ sich seufzend aufs Bett sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Jetzt hatte sein Vater ihn sogar soweit getrieben, dass er auch noch Alex anschnauzte. Hoffentlich war sie ihm nicht allzu böse, denn er hatte sie wirklich nicht so anfahren wollen.

**Lucius**

Lucius war ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt und hatte die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen. Jetzt stand er vor dem Kamin, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und starrte in die Flammen.

Im Stillen verfluchte er sich dafür, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit Draco zu führen. Aber Draco hatte es ihm auch nicht gerade einfach gemacht. Mit seinen Kommentaren hatte er Lucius zur Weißglut getrieben und alle guten Vorsätze waren dahin gewesen.

Langsam zweifelte er daran, ob sein Sohn überhaupt ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit ihm wollte.

Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht, dass Draco ihn so als Vater ablehnte? Hatte er nicht alles für ihn getan?

Er hörte, wie die Tür leise geöffnet wurde, trotzdem blieb er reglos stehen und sah weiter stur ins Feuer. Daß seine Augen bereits anfingen zu tränen ignorierte er.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und dann hörte er Joannas sanfte Stimme.

„Lucius? Alles in Ordnung?" Dass die Frage überflüssig war, wusste sie selbst, doch Joanna fiel nichts anderes ein.

Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie an sich.

„Und wieder einmal habe ich als Vater versagt", meinte er leise und lachte bitter auf.

„Ich dachte du wolltest dich zusammenreißen..."

„Wollte ich ja auch, aber er schafft es immer und immer wieder mich zu reizen."

„Er ist dein Sohn. Er weiß genau wie er dich treffen kann. Aber in gewisser Weise bist du auch selbst Schuld dran, dass eure Gespräche immer gleich so eskalieren."

„Ach ja?"

„Du lässt dich ziemlich leicht provozieren. Nicht nur von Draco. Auch Severus schafft es immer wieder, dass du aufdrehst und Serena hat es auch schon herausgefunden..."

„Bin ich wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen?" seufzte Lucius und nahm endlich den Blick vom Feuer.

„Muss ich darauf antworten?"

Er brummelte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin und für eine Weile schwiegen beide.

„Was soll ich jetzt machen?" fragte er schließlich und sah dabei so hilflos aus, dass Joanna schmunzeln musste.

Der große Lucius Malfoy, durch nichts zu beeindrucken und durch nichts aus der Bahn zu werfen. Das was selbst Askaban nicht geschafft hatte, brachte sein Sohn mit ein paar wohl kalkulierten Worten und Gesten zustande. Und mittlerweile zweifelte Joanna nicht mehr daran, dass Draco Lucius einfach nur provozieren und ihn zum ausrasten bringen wollte. Wenn Draco Lucius auch nur im entferntesten ähnlich war, dann war es ganz genau so.

„Es nocheinmal versuchen", antwortete sie ihm mit etwas Verspätung. „Und zwing dich dazu ruhig zu bleiben, auch wenn er es noch so sehr darauf anlegt, dich zu provozieren. Sonst wird er dich nicht ernst nehmen. Du musst ihm zeigen, dass du es wirklich ehrlich meinst."

Lucius wollte protestieren, doch Joanna unterbrach ihn.

„Ich weiß, dass es schwierig für dich ist. Aber er ist dein Sohn, das sollte es dir wert sein. Vielleicht wäre es auch nicht schlecht, wenn du dich bei ihm entschuldigen würdest..."

„Sag doch gleich, dass ich auf Knien vor ihm rutschen und ihn um Verzeihung anbetteln soll", murrte Lucius und Jo musste leise lachen.

„Das würde ihm bestimmt gefallen..."

„Aber mir nicht. Außerdem war ich noch nie gut im Entschuldigen."

„Dann ist das die Gelegenheit, es zu lernen."

Lucius sah nicht besonders glücklich aus, doch er dachte ernsthaft über Joannas Worte nach.

„Komm, hilf mir das Abendessen zu machen. Ich bin schon halb verhungert."

Ohne auf eine Reaktion von ihm zu warten zog sie ihn mit in die Küche.

**Serena**

Das Abendessen verlief ziemlich schweigsam. Draco und Alex ließen sich nicht blicken, was wahrscheinlich auch ganz gut war.

Die Stimmung war gedrückt und keiner wagte es ein belangloses Gespräch zu beginnen.

Selbst Mum, die sonst kein Kind von Traurigkeit war, schwieg sich aus.

Harry und ich schlangen unser Essen hinunter und verzogen uns schnell auf unser Zimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen sah es leider nicht anders aus. Als Harry und ich die Küche betraten und uns an den Tisch setzten, empfing uns eisiges Schweigen.

Draco und Alex waren diesmal auch da und ich vermutete, dass Draco nur durch Alex gutes Zureden mit runter gekommen war.

Auf jeden Fall vermieden er und Lucius es sich anzusehen.

„Rena?" unterbrach Draco irgendwann das Schweigen und sah mich an.

„Ja?"

„Würdest du meinem Vater bitte sagen, dass er mir die Kaffeekanne rüberschicken soll?"

„Ich soll was?"

Draco sagte nichts mehr, sondern sah mich nur eindringlich an.

Seufzend drehte ich mich zu Lucius, doch dieser zeigte keine Reaktion und starrte nur verbissen auf seinen Teller.

„Lucius, Draco hätte gerne den Kaffe."

Lucius hob den Kopf und sah mich an, dann schob er mir die Kanne zu.

„Sag meinem Sohn, dass er sich den Kaffee auch hätte alleine herbeizaubern können."

Etwas genervt schob ich die Kanne zu Draco weiter, der sie in Empfang nahm, mich dabei aber weiter ansah.

„Sag es ihm", zischte Lucius mir von der anderen Seite zu.

„Ja, ja. Draco ich soll dir sagen, beim nächsten Mal sollst du dir die Kanne selbst herzaubern."

„Dann frag meinen lieben Herrn Vater, ob er schon vergessen hat, dass ich absolut kein Talent zum zaubern habe."

„Ich soll dich fragen, ob du schon vergessen hast, dass Draco nicht gut zaubern kann", wandte ich mich wieder an Lucius.

„Du kannst meinem lieben Herrn Sohn sagen, dass ich es keineswegs vergessen habe und er doch wohl so einen einfachen Zauber noch hinbekommen wird."

„Draco, er hat es nicht vergessen und so was einfaches bekommst selbst du hin."

Darauf sagte Draco nichts mehr und eine Weile ging das Frühstück wieder schweigend weiter.

„Rena? Würdest du meinem sogenannten Vater...", fing Draco schon wieder an.

„Nein", unterbrach ich ihn entnervt. „Ich bin doch nicht eure Eule! Außerdem, was soll die Kinderkacke? Wir sind hier nicht im Kindergarten!"

„Rena hat recht", sprang Alex mir bei. „Ihr zwei benehmt euch unmöglich."

„Aber Alex..."

„Nichts aber Alex. Ich muß mir gleich schon einen wütenden Jakob antun, da muß ich mir eure Kindereien nicht auch noch geben!"

Sie sprang auf und lief aus der Küche.

„Das hast du ja toll hinbekommen", zischte Draco seinem Vater noch zu, als er ebenfalls aus der Küche rannte, um Alex zu besänftigen.

**Alex**

Draco benahm sich wirklich wie ein Idiot und wütend stürmte ich aus der Küche. Warum konnte er sich nicht einfach zusammenreißen? Nein, er musste seinen Vater ständig provozieren und dieser ging auch immer darauf ein.

Auf dem Flur merkte ich, dass Draco mir folgte und mich am Arm packte.

„Warte, Alex! Es tut mir leid..."

Ich riss mich von ihm los.

„Nein, es tut dir nicht leid. Wieso tust du das? Wieso? Wenn du mit deinem Vater zusammen bist, verhältst du dich genau wie früher... und das kann ich nicht ertragen. Es ist gerade so als hättest du zwei Gesichter: Ein nettes für mich und ein arrogantes, boshaftes und gemeines für alle anderen."

Ein verbissener Gesichtsausdruck erschien auf Dracos Gesicht.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, Alex. Du weißt nicht, wie das ist mit so einem Vater."

„Denkst du, dass ist eine gute Ausrede? Du hast es mir versprochen. Du wolltest dich zusammenreißen... aber was machst du stattdessen? Ständig fängst du neue Streitereien an. Soll das etwa immer so weitergehen?"

Draco ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Nein, entschuldige...Aber..."

Ich winkte ab.

„Weißt du was? Keine Abers mehr, Draco. Ich dachte, du hättest dich geändert, aber scheinbar habe ich mich geirrt."

„Nein, du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt. Ich liebe dich...und...du weißt nicht, was mein Vater über dich gesagt hat..."

Traurig bedeutete ich ihm zu schweigen.

„Und ich will es auch nicht wissen, Draco. Tut mir leid, aber ich denke, dass du und auch dein Vater alles tun würden, nur um euch gegenseitig zu provozieren oder zu beleidigen."

„Aber Alex..."

„Laß mich. Vergiss es einfach... Ich muss los."

Damit drehte ich mich um und ließ ihn stehen.

„Alex..."

Ich sah nicht mehr zurück und es versetzte mir einen Stich ins Herz ihn einfach so stehen zu lassen. Er versuchte aber auch gar nicht mehr mich aufzuhalten.

**Draco**

Draco sah Alex nach und rang mit sich selbst. Er verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, ihr nach zu laufen, sie einfach in den Arm zu nehmen und nie wieder los zu lassen. Aber er konnte nicht über seinen Schatten springen. Es brachte ihn fast um, dennoch war sein Stolz größer.

Verdammt, was ist bloß mit dir los, Draco? Fassungslos fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch seine blonden Haare. Alex war weg, er war wieder allein... und er fühlte sich grauenvoll.

Niedergeschlagen ging er in den Garten und setzte sich auf die Bank. Nach einer Weile spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und jemand setzte sich neben ihn. Als er aufsah, erkannte er Joanna.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie lächelnd und Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gar nichts ist in Ordnung. Alex ist weg... und sie ist sauer auf mich. Warum mache ich nur alles falsch?" Er rang die Hände und Joanna griff nach seiner Hand.

Er ahnte ja auch nicht, dass er sie gerade sehr an Lucius erinnerte.

„Hast du versucht mit ihr zu reden?"

„Natürlich, aber ich hab es total versaut. Und jetzt ist sie wieder weg und ich mache mir solche Sorgen um sie. Ich liebe sie doch..."

Draco sah Joanna verzweifelt an.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das weiß, Draco. Und sie liebt dich auch...Sonst wäre es ihr auch nicht so wichtig, dass du dich wieder mit deinem Vater versöhnst."

Als sein Vater erwähnt wurde, schnaubte Draco verächtlich.

„Da gibt es nichts mehr zu versöhnen. Ich verachte ihn und er hasst mich."

„Das ist nicht wahr. Er hasst dich nicht. Du bist sein Sohn und ich weiß, dass er sich nichts mehr wünscht als eine Aussprache mit dir. Er will nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden..."

„Das hätte sich mein werter Herr Vater mal früher überlegen sollen... und wann hat er dir eigentlich erzählt, dass er mit mir reden will? Zwischen eurem Rumgeknutsche?"

Joanna atmete tief durch, aber spürte Ärger in sich aufsteigen. Warum waren die Malfoys nur alle so stur?

„Was soll das, Draco? Wieso bist du so abweisend? Ich wollte nur mit dir reden..."

„Ja natürlich...", knurrte er und stand auf.

„Alle wollen nur mit mir reden... Ich habe diese ewigen guten Ratschläge satt. Es reicht mir..."

Als Draco einfach davon stolzierte, sah Joanna ihm kopfschüttelnd nach.

„Du solltest damit aufhören, Draco", rief sie ihm dann noch hinterher. „Deine selbstzerstörerischen Absichten werden dich nur von Menschen entfernen, die dich lieben...Glaubst du, Alex würde das wollen?"

Er stoppte seinen Schritt und drehte sich noch mal kurz um.

„Wieso glauben hier eigentlich alle, dass sie über Alex und mich Bescheid wissen und sogar darüber urteilen können?"

Aber bevor Joanna etwas erwidern konnte, winkte er ab und gab sich somit selbst eine Antwort. Dann setzte er seinen Weg zurück ins Haus unbeirrt fort.

**Joanna**

Joanna schluckte seufzend ihren Ärger runter und folgte Draco dann ins Haus. Sie wusste, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Lucius musste sich endlich mit seinem Sohn aussprechen, sonst würde es höchstwahrscheinlich bald nicht nur im Stolz Verletzte geben.

Joanna fand Lucius in seinem Zimmer. Er stand am Fenster und blickte versonnen nach draußen. Sie musste lächeln bei dem Anblick. Er war ein gutaussehender Mann und auch die Jahre in Askaban hatten nichts daran geändert. Allerdings sah es ihm gar nicht ähnlich gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Früher hätte er so etwas nie getan, geschweige denn die Zeit dafür gehabt. Der große Lucius Malfoy war immer mit etwas besonders Wichtigem beschäftigt gewesen und der Gedanke brachte Joanna zurück zu ihrem eigentlichen Anliegen: Draco. Sie wusste, dass Lucius als Vater nie viel Zeit für Draco übrig gehabt hatte. Geld ja, Zeit nein… und sie verstand auch warum der Sohn so wütend auf seinen Vater war.

Draco hatte es endlich geschafft sich ein eigenes Leben aufzubauen und aus dem Schatten seines Vaters herauszutreten und nun hatte er wahrscheinlich Angst, dass mit der Rückkehr seines Vaters das alles zerbrechen und nichts mehr wert sein würde. Draco wusste ja auch nicht, dass Narzissa, seine eigene Mutter seinen Vater oft von ihm ferngehalten hatte. In solchen Dingen die Manipulation und Verblendung angingen war sie nämlich immer schon sehr gut gewesen. Darin war sie Jakob sehr ähnlich und Joanna verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken an ihren Mann.

Sie trat zu Lucius und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er sah jedoch weiter nach draußen.

„Es ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?" meinte er plötzlich leise.

Joanna sah ihn fragend an.

„Die Sonne, der Garten...", erklärte er weiter. Dann seufzte er. „Und ich hab so viele Jahre verschwendet... so lange gebraucht um so etwas Simples zu erkennen."

Etwas verlegen strich er sein Hemd glatt und sah Joanna an, die wissend lächelte.

„Oh Lucius... Seit wann bist du so sentimental? Das passt gar nicht zu dir."

„Was heißt hier sentimental", verteidigte er sich grummelnd und versuchte sein Grinsen zu verbergen.

Joanna blickte ihn unter ihren langen Wimpern hindurch an und er merkte, dass sie wegen etwas anderem gekommen war.

„Aber du bist wegen etwas anderem hier, richtig?"

Sie nickte.

„Ja... leider. Ich muss mit dir über Draco reden."

Lucius Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich schlagartig und er schnaubte verächtlich.

„Verschon mich bitte damit. Ich bin froh, wenn ich meinem werten Herrn Sohn nicht begegne."

„Aber Lucius du musst mit ihm reden. So geht es nicht weiter. Draco verkraftet die ganze Situation überhaupt nicht gut. Er braucht jetzt seinen Vater. Er braucht dich. Selbst wenn das vorher nie der Fall gewesen sein sollte und er immer alleine zu recht gekommen ist oder zumindest immer so getan hat... jetzt ist er auf dich angewiesen. Draco muss wissen, dass du ihn nicht hasst. Im Moment bricht seine ganze Welt zusammen, Lucius... und mit Alex hat er sich auch zerstritten..."

„Das interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten. Vor allem nicht, was er mit Alex zu schaffen hat", gab er stur zurück und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust.

Joanna musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Sie wusste, dass Lucius die Beziehung nicht gut hieß. Auch wenn er persönlich nichts gegen sie hatte, so war sie doch immer noch eine Aurorin und eben kein wohlerzogenes Mädchen aus Slytherin.

„Alex ist ein sehr nettes Mädchen... und Draco liebt sie. Aber diese Beziehung geht dich ja selbst als sein Vater nichts an. Du sollst dich nur um die Beziehung zu deinem Sohn kümmern. Das bist du ihm schuldig... und ich weiß zufällig, dass du es auch willst. Also rede mit ihm."

Lucius knurrte etwas unverständliches, aber stimmte dann widerwillig zu.

Allerdings nahm er sich vor erst mal eine geeignete Gelegenheit abzuwarten.

**Alex**

Immer noch sauer auf Draco erreichte ich das Hauptquartier und auch hier herrschte Weltuntergangsstimmung.

Na Klasse, dachte ich, das passt ja…

Jakob schrie mal wieder jeden an, der ihm nichts zum Aufenthaltsort der Entkommenen sagen konnte und nach einer ganzen Zeit, die ich mir seine Schimpftiraden anhören musste, langweilte ich mich maßlos. Dann rief er plötzlich alle zusammen und verkündete einen neuen Plan.

„Nun gut", meinte er bedrohlich leise. „Da hier scheinbar alle unfähig sind, die Gefangenen zurück zu bringen, werden wir nun mit Plan B beginnen."

Gemurmel erhob sich unter den Anwesenden, aber Jakob brachte alle mit einer herrischen Geste zum Schweigen.

„Schluß mit den ganzen Kindereien. Wir werden dem Ministerium klar machen, dass wir es ernst meinen. Todernst! Und ich gehe davon aus, dass wenn wir in der Muggelwelt etwas Unfrieden stiften, das Ministerium uns nicht mehr ignorieren kann. Ihr werdet euch sicher fragen: Wie können wir die Muggel am besten treffen, wie können wir ihre Welt erschüttern…? Aber ich habe bereits eine Antwort darauf: Fast die ganze Welt liebt einen Muggelentertainer namens Robbie Williams…und zufällig ist eines seiner Konzerte nächsten Samstag, also in einer Woche, in London in der Royal Albert Hall. Ich nehme an, ihr habt nichts dagegen, wenn wir dort etwas für Unruhe sorgen und an diesem Mr. Williams werden wir ein Exempel statuieren!"

Jubel brach aus und ich stimmte natürlich mit ein.

„Noch irgendwelche Fragen? Nein? Dann treffen wir uns nächsten Samstag hier um 18.00 Uhr um uns zu sammeln und das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen."

Ich hob allerdings meine Hand und alle starrten mich.

„Ja, bitte?" fragte Jakob dann höflich.

„Also mir ist nicht ganz klar, was es unserer Sache nützt, Robbie Williams umzubringen. Er ist nur ein dämlicher Muggel."

Jakob sah mich durchdringend an und lachte plötzlich herzlich.

„Sehr gut! Eine sehr gute Frage… die ihr anderen euch wohl alle nicht gestellt habt."

Ich war mal wieder Jakobs Liebling und erntete dafür einen hasserfüllten Blick von Pansy, deren Haare mittlerweile wieder einen schwarzen Ansatz zeigten.

„Kein Wunder, dass meine Pläne immer wieder scheitern, wenn ich nur einen mitdenkenden Anhänger mit Verstand habe", wetterte Jakob weiter. „Aber gut, ich werde darüber hinwegsehen…müssen. Natürlich bringt das unser Anliegen den Reinblütern zu einer Machtstellung zu verhelfen nicht weiter, aber wir demonstrieren der Welt und dem Ministerium eindrucksvoll, dass wir wieder da sind… und es ernst meinen. Falls es euch nicht aufgefallen ist: Über unsere Aktivitäten wurde noch nicht mal im Tagespropheten berichtet. Das heißt, unsere Gefangenen halten entweder ihren Mund oder das Ministerium ignoriert uns und will alles vertuschen. Das kann und werde ich nicht länger dulden! Und jetzt verschwindet alle!"

Somit waren wir wieder entlassen, und ich kehrte zum Grimmauldplatz zurück.

Zufällig hatte ich das Glück oder auch Pech alle zusammen in der Küche anzutreffen. Die Stimmung war immer noch auf einem Tiefstpunkt und ich wurde scheinbar als willkommene Ablenkung betrachtet. Sofort wurde ich von allen Seiten mit Fragen bestürmt.

„Moment, Moment", rief ich alle zur Ordnung. „Ich erzähle ja schon… Also… Jakob hat einen neuen Plan: Und zwar will er Unruhe in der Muggelwelt stiften und auch noch den berühmtesten Briten der Welt töten…"

„Jakob will die Queen ermorden?" meinte Laura entsetzt, aber ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht die Queen… Robbie Williams!"

Die anwesenden Frauen stöhnten erschrocken auf und die Männer blickten verständnislos drein.

„Oh nein", entfuhr es Rena. „Doch nicht Robbie!"

Und Harry sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

„Also ich verstehe gar nicht, was ihr Frauen an dem findet", knurrte er dann, aber bevor jetzt eine große Diskussion starten konnte, unterbrach ich noch mal.

„Es soll nächsten Samstag bei seinem Konzert in der Royal Albert Hall passieren… Und ich denke, ich werde mal besser Moody informieren gehen…"

**Serena**

Nachdem Alex uns wieder verlassen hatte, um Moody zu unterrichten, kam es in der Küche zu einer lebhaften Diskussion.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Muggelmusik hörst", meinte Draco verwundert.

„Das würde mich allerdings auch interessieren", stimmte Lucius zu und beide sahen mich abwartend an.

„Äh... na ja... hör ich eigentlich auch gar nicht", versuchte ich mich aus der Situation zu winden.

„Woher kennst du dann diesen Robbie?" ließ Draco jedoch nicht locker.

„Ich habe seine Musik zufällig in London gehört", gab ich nach. „Er hat ne Autogrammstunde bei HMV gegeben und da haben sie natürlich auch seine Musik gespielt. Na ja und irgendwie hat sie mir gefallen, mal davon abgesehen, dass der Typ einfach nur lecker ist", fügte ich mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

„Echt, du hast ihn gesehen?" wollte Laura sofort wissen und handelte sich einen finsteren Blick von Severus ein. Doch sie beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern sah mich gespannt an.

„Sicher, so ein Tarnumhang ist echt praktisch, wenn man sich irgendwo einschleichen will."

„Echt? Oh man, du bist ja zu beneiden!"

„Beim nächsten Mal nehme ich dich mit", versprach ich ihr und ihre Augen fingen an zu leuchten.

„Hey, so toll ist der Typ auch wieder nicht", protestierte Harry. „Nur weil er etwas mit den Hüften wackeln kann und schmalzige Lieder singt, müsst ihr ihn ja nicht gleich vergöttern."

„Könnt ihr mich vielleicht mal aufklären?" verlangte Draco. „Ich kenne den Typen noch nicht mal."

Harry antwortete gar nicht, sondern war mit einem Knall verschwunden. Wenige Minuten später tauchte er wieder auf und drückte Draco wortlos eine Papierrolle in die Hand.

Draco entrollte das Papier und es entpuppte sich als Robbie-Poster.

„Aha", war sein Kommentar, dann drehte er es um, damit alle es sehen konnten.

Lucius gab ein entsetztes Schnauben von sich und auch Severus starrte das Poster verächtlich an.

„Wie ordinär", war sein Kommentar.

„Hey, Moment mal, was ist daran ordinär, wenn man einen guten Körper hat", beschwerte ich mich und bekam zustimmendes Gemurmel von der weiblichen Fraktion.

„Jetzt sag du nicht auch noch, dass du diesen Kerl... toll findest", wandte sich Lucius misstrauisch an Mum, denn ihm war keineswegs ihr bewundernder Blick entgangen.

„Natürlich nicht", meinte sie, doch in ihren Augen blitzte es verräterisch auf. „Der ist doch viel zu jung für mich", schob sie dann grinsend nach und erntete einen wütenden Blick von Lucius und Gekicher von Laura und mir.

„Immerhin wissen wir jetzt was das corpus delicti ist", versuchte Severus die Diskussion etwas sachlicher zu gestalten.

„Also ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn Jakob sein Vorhaben gelingt", brummte Lucius. „Dieser Muggel wäre kein großer Verlust."

„Allerdings", stimmte Draco seinem Vater zu und warf das Poster auf den Tisch, wo es sich wieder aufrollte.

Schnell ergriff ich die Chance und zauberte das Plakat an die Wand.

„Muss das sein?" knurrte Harry.

„Was hast du gegen Robbie?"

„Nichts, aber es muß doch nicht sein, dass er in meinem Haus an der Wand hängt."

„Du hast doch nur Angst, dass ich nun schmachtend vor diesem Poster hänge anstatt vor dir", zog ich ihn auf.

„Ach Quatsch... es ist nur... halbnackte Männer in der Küche, Rena, ich bitte dich!"

„Gegen nackte Männer in meinem Bett hast du aber nichts einzuwenden..."

Harry wurde rot und suchte verzweifelt nach einer Antwort.

„Männer?!" Lucius sah mich entgeistert an. „Anscheinend muß ich doch noch etwas in Sachen Erziehung nachholen."

„Lucius, das war nicht ernst gemeint", grinste Mum. „Natürlich habe ich meine Tochter so gut erzogen, dass sie nur einen Mann hat..."

„Was schon einer zuviel ist."

„Wie auch immer", meinte ich. „Das Poster bleibt hängen, so schlimm ist es ja auch wieder nicht."

„Oh, Potter", spottete Draco und grinste Harry schadenfroh an. „Ausgespielt von einem Poster! Aber bei dir ja kein Wunder, so wie du aussiehst!"

„Ach halt doch einfach die Klappe, Malfoy. Ich will dich mal sehen, was du machst, wenn Alex das Poster sieht. Zufällig weiß ich nämlich dass auch sie eine kleine Schwäche für _Robbieeeeee_ hat", gab Harry zurück und sprach den Namen wie ein verrückter Teenie aus.

Während die beiden weitere Nettigkeiten austauschten, sah ich, wie Lucius hinter Mums Rücken mit seinem Zauberstab hantierte, irgendetwas murmelte und sich dann zufrieden lächelnd zurücklehnte.

Als mein Blick daraufhin auf das Poster fiel, konnte ich ein erstauntes Keuchen nicht unterdrücken.

„Er hat das Bild verhext", beschwerte ich mich und zeigte anklagend auf Lucius. Dieser sah mich betont erschrocken an und sah dann ebenfalls zu dem Poster.

Robbie Williams war so gut wie gar nicht mehr zu erkennen. Ein schwarzer Umhang verdeckte seinen Körper und auf dem Kopf trug er eine Kapuze, sodass von seinem Gesicht so gut wie nichts mehr zu erkennen war.

„Serena, du glaubst doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass ich so etwas kindisches tun würde", tat er beleidigt.

„Ich glaub es nicht, ich hab es gesehen!"

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja", gab ich trotzig zurück. Doch als mir keiner zu glauben schien, revidierte ich meine Aussage. „Na ja... vielleicht habe ich mich auch getäuscht..."

Lucius nickte zufrieden und konnte sich ein spöttisches Lächeln nicht ganz verkneifen.

„Ach Lucius? Da du solche Kindereien ja nicht gut findest, kannst du den Zauber doch rückgängig machen. Ich meine, das ist doch wirklich albern, schließlich ist es nur ein Poster", ließ ich nicht locker.

Lucius knurrte etwas unverständliches und zog seinen Zauberstab etwas fester als nötig hervor.

Er kehrte den Zauber um und wandte dann dem Poster demonstrativ den Rücken zu.

„Ach, Serena, Harry", beendete Mum das Thema Robbie und wurde wieder ernst. „Ich würde mich gerne mal mit euch beiden unterhalten."

Sie stand auf und wir folgten ihr ins Wohnzimmer. Auch Severus und Laura kamen mit uns, verzogen sich aber in den Garten.

Wir setzten uns vor den Kamin und ich sah Mum fragend an.

„Und?"

„Hm, eigentlich wollte ich euch nur aus der Küche raus haben", meinte sie. „Ich denke jetzt ist ein guter Zeitpunkt, dass Lucius und Draco miteinander reden sollten. Aber wo wir schon mal hier sind, könnt ihr mir ja erzählen, wie ihr euch kennengelernt habt..."

**Draco und Lucius**

Bevor Lucius oder Draco protestieren konnten, saßen sie alleine in der Küche. Draco erhob sich und wollte wortlos aus der Küche verschwinden, doch Lucius hielt ihn am Arm zurück.

„Laß mich los, Vater", fuhr Draco ihn unfreundlich an und Lucius musste sich mühsam zusammenreißen, um ihm nicht einen ebenso unfreundlichen Kommentar zurück zugeben. Doch er schluckte ihn hinunter und nahm seine Hand von Dracos Arm.

„Ich will mit dir reden, Draco", sagte er statt dessen.

Im ersten Moment sah Draco ihn verwirrt an, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen.

„Reden? Wüsste nicht, was wir zu bereden haben", meinte er abweisend.

„Ich denke, wir haben eine Menge zu bereden", gab Lucius mühsam beherrscht zurück. Aber er wusste, wenn er Draco jetzt wieder zurechtwies, hatte er seine Chance vertan. Wahrscheinlich würde er dann auch nicht mehr so schnell eine neue bekommen. Also versuchte er Jos Rat zu beherzigen und sich nicht von Draco provozieren zu lassen.

Draco sah seinen Vater prüfend an und setzte sich dann langsam wieder hin. So ernst hatte er seinen Vater lange nicht gesehen, zumindest, wenn er mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Er beschloss abzuwarten, was sein Vater ihm zu sagen hatte, dann konnte er ja immer noch entscheiden, ob er ihn einfach sitzen ließ oder mit ihm redete.

Er lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück, schlug die Beine übereinander und sah Lucius abwartend an.

Lucius war ein wenig überrascht, dass Draco scheinbar tatsächlich mit ihm reden wollte. Er spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag vor Nervosität beschleunigte und er feuchte Hände bekam.

Allerdings würde er niemals zulassen, dass sein Sohn dies bemerkte. Und so legte er die gefalteten Hände auf den Tisch und sah seinen Sohn mit einer undefinierbaren Mine an.

„Es tut mir leid Draco", fing er an und diese Worte kamen ihm unglaublich schwer über die Lippen. „Ich wollte dich gestern nicht so anfahren."

„Du hast es aber getan. Du hast sogar gesagt, dass du mich als deinen Sohn verstoßen würdest..."

„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe", unterbrach Lucius seinen Sohn und nahm dafür einen wütenden Blick in Kauf. „Und in diesem Moment habe ich es sogar ernst gemeint..."

„Was...", keuchte Draco, doch Lucius ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Du hast mich so wütend gemacht, dass ich mich gefragt habe, ob ich überhaupt noch dein Vater sein will. Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, hast du mir ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass du mich für einen Versager hältst."

Lucius machte eine Pause, doch als Draco erneut dazu ansetzen wollte etwas zu sagen, ließ er ihn abermals nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Draco, du bist mein Sohn und wahrscheinlich hast du damit genau das erreicht, was du erreichen wolltest. Du hast mich mit deinen Worten ziemlich getroffen. Jetzt guck nicht so... du hast mich schon richtig verstanden."

Draco sah seinen Vater erstaut an. Es war ja schon merkwürdig, dass Lucius sich bei ihm entschuldigt hatte und jetzt auch noch dieses Bekenntnis.

„Überleg mal, warum ich das zu dir gesagt habe?" Dracos Stimme klang nicht ganz so kalt wie er beabsichtig hatte und er konnte ein leichtes Zittern nicht unterdrücken.

„Du warst nie ein Vater für mich gewesen. Nie warst du da, immer hattest du wichtigeres zu tun. Du hast mich und Mutter ständig alleine gelassen und wenn ich mal etwas Zeit mit meinem Vater verbringen wollte, hast du mich vertröstet oder versucht mich mit Geld ruhigzustellen. Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich insgeheim froh war, dass Potter den dunklen Lord besiegt hat? Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir dann endlich eine normale Vater-Sohn-Beziehung hätten, doch auch da habe ich mir etwas vorgemacht. Du hast in Askaban gesessen. Und warum? Weil deine Todesserkarriere wichtiger war, als dein eigener Sohn! Erst da habe ich endlich gemerkt, dass sich mein Vater keinen Deut für mich interessiert..."

„Du hast Recht, Draco", sagte Lucius leise. „In fast allem, was du gesagt hast. Ich bin nie der Vater gewesen, der ich gerne gewesen wäre. Doch ich konnte es nicht sein. Aber in einem hast du Unrecht. Ich habe mich immer für dich interessiert..."

Draco sah seinen Vater überrascht an. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er wütend werden und herumtoben würde, so wie er es immer getan hatte, wenn Draco nicht das getan hat, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Aber nicht damit, dass Lucius ihm Recht geben würde.

„Und warum warst du dann nie bei meinen Quidditchspielen, wenn du dich doch angeblich so für mich interessiert hast...", warf er ihm vor, als er sich wieder gefangen hatte. So leicht wollte er Lucius nicht davonkommen lassen.

Nervös rieb Lucius die Handflächen aneinander und starrte auf einen Punkt an der Wand hinter Draco.

Wie sollte er seinem Sohn klar machen, dass er gerne zu seinen Spielen gekommen wäre und dass Narzissa ihn davon abgehalten hatte, weil sie es lieber sah, wenn er für den dunklen Lord arbeitete und das Geld nach Hause schaffte.

Lucius überlegte noch eine Weile und dann entschloss er sich es Draco einfach zu sagen, was wahrscheinlich das einfachste war.

„... es geht nicht darum, dass ich ihr die Schuld dafür zuweisen will, dass du keinen richtigen Vater hattest", endete er. „Ich möchte dir nur erzählen, was damals zu Hause wirklich abgelaufen ist."

Draco hatte seinem Vater schweigend zugehört und ohne es zu wollen, empfand er plötzlich Mitleid mit ihm. Er hatte noch selbst lebhaft vor Augen, wie seine eigene Mutter ihn gefoltert hatte. Bislang hatte er sich noch einreden können, dass sie irgendwie unter Jakobs Einfluss gestanden hatte, doch das eben Gehörte bestätigte ihn eigentlich nur darin, dass es nicht so war.

Als Draco immer noch nichts sagte, stand Lucius auf und ging in der Küche auf und ab.

Vor dem Poster blieb er stehen und betrachtete es mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Draco, ich kann und will die letzten Jahre nicht ungeschehen machen. Ich möchte doch nur, dass wir jetzt normal miteinander umgehen können. Wie Vater und Sohn."

Draco gesellte sich zu seinem Vater und lehnte sich neben den Poster an die Wand. Es gab da noch zwei Dinge, die er seinem Vater noch zu sagen hatte.

„Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, oder es zumindest versucht, dass Rena deine Tochter ist?"

Lucius seufzte und starrte weiter das Poster an, er hatte gewusst, dass das kommen würde.

„Ich habe es selbst erst kurz vor dir erfahren... Du weißt, dass ich in solchen Sachen nie sonderlich gut war..."

„Du meinst in Takt- und Feingefühl? Allerdings."

„Ich wollte einfach den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten. Und wie kann ich dir etwas taktvoll beibringen, das ich selbst noch gar nicht richtig begriffen habe?"

Draco sagte daraufhin nichts, doch er sah Lucius an, dass es ihm diesmal wirklich ernst zu sein schien, mit dem was er sagte.

Doch es gab immer noch etwas, was er auf dem Herzen hatte, für ihn mit das wichtigste.

„Warum ziehst du so über Alex her?"

Als Alex Name fiel, verfinsterte sich Lucius Mine.

„Das geht mich nichts an", meinte er, nun wieder so abweisend, dass Draco ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Daß Lucius ihn beglückwünschen würde?

„Ich denke schon, dass es dich etwas angeht. Immerhin interessierst du dich doch angeblich für das Leben deines Sohnes...", meinte er deshalb und wählte bewusst einen spöttischen Ton.

„Glaub mir, ich habe nichts gegen Alex persönlich. Zugegeben, sie ist eine äußerst begabte Hexe und eine kluge noch dazu, aber..."

„Sie ist eine Aurorin und auch noch Nachfahrin von Gryffindor, ich weiß."

Lucius schnaubte verächtlich.

„Aber ich liebe sie, mehr als alles andere", sagte Draco mit Nachdruck und wunderte sich, dass er das vor seinem Vater zugab.

Lucius seufzte und sah ihn nun endlich an. „Ich fürchte, dass gerade ich dir keine Vorhaltungen in Sachen Liebe machen darf."

„Schön, dass du das einsiehst, Vater."

„Hör zu, ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Ich werde versuchen deine Beziehung mit dieser... dieser... mit Alexis zu akzeptieren, was nicht heißt, das ich es gutheiße. Mehr kann ich dir nicht anbieten."

Was schon mehr war, als Draco erwartet hatte.

„Aber", setzte Lucius noch hinzu. „Sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!"

War ja klar, dachte Draco.

„Meinst du, wir können in Zukunft vernünftiger miteinander umgehen?" wollte Lucius wissen und beendete das Thema Alex.

„An mir soll es nicht liegen, Vater."

Er hielt Lucius die Hand hin und dieser schlug ein. Man konnte beiden ansehen, dass sie sich am liebsten in die Arme gefallen wären, doch das verbot ihnen ihr angeborener Stolz.

Draco musterte seinen Vater und war erstaunt, wie leicht es gewesen war mit ihm zu reden. Zwar wusste er, dass noch lange nicht alles bereinigt war und das der Weg noch lang sein würde, bis sich zwischen ihnen wieder eine Art Vertrautheit einfinden würde, doch das wichtigste für ihn war, dass er seinem Vater nicht egal war. Und das war schon viel wert.

„Willst du, dass der Typ hier hängen bleibt?" unterbrach Lucius seine Gedanken.

Er blickte wieder finster auf das Poster und spielte mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Du willst es dir ja wohl nicht mit deiner gerade gefundenen Tochter verscherzen?"

Lucius ignorierte ihn und plötzlich stand das Poster in Flammen, was er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln quittierte.

„Na ja", meinte Draco und grinste schief. „Mir hat er auch nicht gefallen."

**Serena**

Harry und ich hatten Mum abwechselnd von den Geschehnissen der letzten Tage erzählt. Angefangen von unserem ersten Zusammentreffen bis zu Dracos und meiner Entführung. Natürlich hatten wir einige Details ausgelassen, denn alles sollte Mum dann doch nicht wissen.

Sie war gerade dabei mir zu versichern, wie nett Harry doch wäre und dass sie sich keinen besseren Schwiegersohn vorstellen könnte.

„So weit sind wir doch noch lange nicht", bremste ich sie.

„Sag das nicht, Kind. Du weißt selbst wie schnell manches gehen kann."

„Du meinst wie bei Lucius und dir?"

Harry war die ganze Unterhaltung unangenehm und er rutschte nervös auf der Couch herum. Plötzlich schnüffelte er und bevor mir Mum eine Antwort geben konnte war er aufgesprungen und in Richtung Küche unterwegs.

„Irgendetwas brennt hier", murmelte er noch, dann war er verschwunden.

Mum und ich sahen uns ratlos an und gingen dann ebenfalls in die Küche.

Das erste was mir auffiel, war, dass das Poster nicht mehr an der Wand hing. Dafür standen Lucius, Draco und Harry einträchtig beieinander und sahen andächtig auf einen Haufen Asche hinab.

Ich brauchte gar nicht lange zu überlegen, um zu wissen, dass das Robbie-Poster Geschichte war. Dementsprechend sauer war ich auch. Und für mich kam nur einer als Übeltäter in Frage.

„Du hast Robbie abgefackelt", lamentierte ich und sah Lucius wütend an.

„Ich dulde nun mal keine Muggelsachen bei meinen Kindern. Und einen halbnackten Muggel schon gar nicht", wies er mich zurecht.

„Du bist so was von altmodisch, eingeschränkt und einfach nur mies!"

„Also wirklich, Serena!"

„Sei froh, dass sie nicht _beschränkt_ gesagt hat", kicherte Draco.

„Musst du immer gleich alles, was dir nicht passt, verbieten oder vernichten?"

„Ich verbitte mir diesen Ton, junge Dame."

„Und ich verbitte mir, dass du meine Sachen zerstörst!"

„Äh... eigentlich war das ja mein Poster", ging Harry vorsichtig dazwischen.

„Ach ihr seid doch alle bescheuert!"

Damit ließ ich sie stehen und stürmte aus der Küche.

Draußen lief ich Alex fast über den Haufen.

„Hey, nicht so stürmisch", meinte sie und sah mich fragend an. „Was ist passiert?"

„Mein dämlicher Vater hat Robbie abgefackelt."

„Was?"

„Ach Harry hat so ein Poster besorgt, ein total scharfes übrigens, damit alle wissen, um wen es sich bei Robbie handelt. Kannst dir ja vorstellen, wie die Männer darauf reagiert haben... Na ja, ich hab es an die Wand gehängt und dieser kleinkarierte Mistkerl hat es einfach abgefackelt!"

„Nein! Er hat Robbie abgefackelt. So ein Mist und ich hab das Poster nicht gesehen! Komm mit, ich werd Harry sagen, er soll ein neues beschaffen!"

Damit zog sie mich zurück in die Küche.


	20. Chapter 20

**Alex**

In der Küche lief ich dummerweise sofort Draco in die Arme, der vor der Tür stand, aber da ich immer noch sauer auf ihn war, fühlte es sich schon recht merkwürdig an und wir trennten uns etwas unbehaglich wieder. Außerdem sah Lucius schon wieder gar nicht begeistert aus und bedachte uns mit einem missbilligendem Blick. Dass er sich allerdings mit einem Kommentar zurückhielt, überraschte mich doch ziemlich. Konnte es ein, dass er und Draco endlich ein vernünftiges Gespräch geführt hatten?

„Hey, ich hab gehört, hier gab es ein Poster von Robbie Williams zu bewundern?" meinte ich freudig, um abzulenken aber Draco bedachte mich mit seinem typischen Grinsen und sah dann zu Harry und Lucius.

„Die Betonung liegt auf: Gab", erklärte er mir und Lucius nickte ihm unmerklich zu.

„Und wo ist es jetzt?" Eigentlich hatte Rena es mir ja schon berichtet, aber ich wollte es noch mal aus erster Hand hören.

Lucius, Harry und Draco deuteten zufrieden auf einen Haufen Asche am Boden und ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie alle drei schadenfroh waren.

„Was?" rief ich und Rena drängte sich an mir vorbei.

„Sag ich doch. Die haben das Poster abgefackelt!"

„Oh wie gemein und niederträchtig. Es konnte sich schließlich noch nicht mal wehren… und ich hatte es auch noch nicht gesehen!"

Rena sah zu mir und grinste.

„Es war auf jeden Fall heiß!"

„Also wirklich…" Entfuhr es Lucius. „Heiß ist wohl kaum ein geeigneter Ausdruck für so etwas Ordinäres…"

„Ich finde schon", gab Rena trotzig zurück und Draco schmunzelte verdächtig.

„So ganz Unrecht hat sie nicht. Es war heiß… zumindest als es gebrannt hat…"

„Draco!" Serena schlug nach ihm und traf seinen Arm, worauf er zwei Schritte zurückwich und sich an Harry wandte.

„Du solltest deine Freundin mal besser unter Kontrolle halten, Potter."

Harry griff nach Renas Hand.

„Sei schön brav", spöttelte er dann und ich sah wie Rena sauer wurde. Es war kaum angebracht sie noch weiter zu reizen und Lucius zog auch schon wieder ein finsteres Gesicht, als Draco Rena als Harrys Freundin bezeichnete.

Scheinbar kam er noch immer nicht so gut damit klar, dass seine Kinder erwachsen waren.

„Hey Harry, kannst du nicht ein anderes Robbie Poster besorgen?" verlangte ich, aber er winkte ab.

„Ich hatte nur das eine."

Rena, Draco und ich sahen Harry vielsagend an und er starrte verlegen zu Boden. Rena öffnete schon ihren Mund, doch Draco kam ihr mit einem Kommentar zuvor.

„Und was um Himmels Willen machst du mit dem Poster eines Muggelsängers, den Frauen anhimmeln als hätten drei Liter Liebestrank ihr Gehirn vernebelt?"

Rena und ich wollten protestieren, aber warteten dann Harrys Antwort ab.

„Ich hatte es aus einem Magazin, wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt…"

„Ja, unbedingt, Potter", stichelte Draco weiter. „Und wozu brauchst du es? Wolltest du etwa so aussehen wie der Typ und hast an dir rumgezaubert?"

Harry warf Draco einen bösen Blick zu.

„Natürlich nicht", verteidigte er sich dann und Rena kicherte leise.

„Schön wär's."

Ich hatte sie gehört und musste ebenfalls lachen.

„Worum geht's?" hörten wir plötzlich Severus Stimme, der zusammen mit Jo und Laura aus dem Wohnzimmer kam.

„Wir versuchen herauszufinden, was Potter mit einem Robbie Wishnam Poster macht", erklärte Draco und Rena, Laura und ich riefen gleichzeitig empört:

„Williams!"

„Wie auch immer", winkte Draco ab und Snapes Blick verfinsterte sich. Sofort vermutete ich: Das musste einfach der Blick sein, mit dem er immer Neville bedacht und von dem Harry immer berichtet hatte.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie Frauen sich für so etwas begeistern können", meinte er dann verächtlich und nun da er Unterstützung bekam, mischte sich auch Lucius wieder ein.

„Danke Severus, ich auch nicht… aber damit hat es ja jetzt sowieso ein Ende."

„Ach ja?" Severus hob eine Augenbraue und sah Lucius ungläubig an.

„Allerdings", erklärte dieser und zeigte auf den Haufen Asche. „Das Poster hat leider ein unrühmliches Ende genommen…"

Snape betrachtete die Asche und sah dann in die Runde.

„Tatsächlich? Was für ein schmerzlicher Verlust…" Seine Mundwinkel zuckten dabei verräterisch und wir wussten, dass er wie immer versuchte seine Freudegefühle zu verbergen.

„Ich protestiere aufs Schärfste", ereiferte Rena sich, musste aber dabei lachen. Ich gab ihr aber Recht.

„Genau, Rena! Außerdem ist es wirklich ein Verlust, denn jeder hier sollte wohl genau wissen, wie Robbie aussieht!"

„Robbie", hörte ich Draco leise Knurren. „Sie nennt ihn Robbie, als wenn er ihr persönlicher bester Freund wäre…"

**Draco**

„Also ihr bester Freund, das wäre dann ja wohl ich…aber hab ich's dir nicht gleich gesagt", flüsterte Harry zurück. „Wenn es um Robbiiiiiieeee geht, sind alle Frauen gleich."

„Aber warum?" zischte Draco leise.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Das ist eben das Mysterium des Robbie Williams. Alle Frauen stehen auf ihn und der Kerl hat nicht mal ne Freundin…"

„Hat er nicht?" fragte Draco und klang nun etwas besorgt.

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste."

„Meinst du, Alex und Rena würden uns für so einen Kerl verlassen, wenn er…"

„Worüber machst du dir denn Gedanken, Malfoy? Als wenn der Typ hier einfach so auftauchen würde und sich Alex schnappt…"

Draco erwiderte nichts mehr, aber war insgeheim froh, dass das Poster weg war.

**Alex**

Ich bemerkte, dass Draco und Harry irgendwas zu flüstern hatten und das war schon verdächtig genug. Außerdem ging es hier nicht nur um das Poster, sondern um Menschenleben. Moody hatte mir nämlich den Auftrag gegeben, alle die sich nicht in der Muggelwelt auskannten mit bestimmten Dingen und eben auch dem voraussichtlichen Ziel der Attacke, also Robbie, vertraut zu machen.

Aber jetzt wussten die meisten hier ja nicht mal, wie er richtig aussah.

Also riss ich Harry aus seiner geheimen Unterhaltung.

„Weißt du Harry, da das Poster weg ist, wäre es vielleicht an der Zeit mal den Fernseher und den Laptop rauszuholen… Moody hat mich beauftragt, dafür zu Sorgen, dass jeder hier Robbie kennt-"

**Draco**

Beunruhigt stieß er Harry an.

„Da! Sie hat es schon wieder gesagt…"

„Hör auf damit, Malfoy!" fuhr dieser ihn aber leise an. „Das sind doch Hirngespinste! Alex findet ihn toll, aber deswegen wird sie doch nicht gleich mit ihm durchbrennen. Kann es sein, dass du an Komplexen leidest, Malfoy?"

Bei dieser Frage grinste Harry und Draco schnaubte nur verächtlich.

„Ich und Komplexe? Ein Malfoy hat keine Komplexe", gab er in seiner gewohnt überheblichen Art zurück.

„Wenn du meinst, Malfoy…"

„Aber du scheinst dich damit ja gut auszukennen, Potter…."

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy… und hör Alex zu!"

Dieser Name löste bei ihm immer eine Beschleunigung seines Herzschlages aus und das sich in seinem Magen ein merkwürdiges Gefühl breit machte. Er konnte gar nicht mehr anders und musste sie ansehen… und sie sah auch noch verdammt gut aus. Draco mochte es, wenn sie ruhig wurde und fast einen Befehlston anschlug, also ganz in ihre Aufgabe vertieft war und das war wieder so ein Moment. Alex hatte einen Auftrag von Moody erhalten und nahm diesen sehr ernst.

Er hörte kaum, was sie sagte und dachte nur daran, wie schön es war sie festzuhalten, sie zu küssen und wie es sich anfühlte sie zu spüren und neben ihr aufzuwachen. Ihm wurde plötzlich klar, dass er sich nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, wie es ohne diese Gefühle war und dass er ohne sie nicht mehr leben wollte. Am liebsten hätte er ihr auf der Stelle einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, riss sich aber stattdessen zusammen und zwang sich wieder dazu zuzuhören.

**Alex**

Mir fiel auf, dass Draco wieder mit Harry flüsterte und mich dann ganz verträumt anstarrte.

Dieser Blick und ich wusste, dass ich nicht anders konnte. Ich musste ihn einfach lieben. Allerdings war unsere Diskussion über sein Verhalten dadurch nicht vergessen und ich nahm mir vor noch mal ein ernstes Wort mit ihm zu reden, wenn wir Zeit dazu hatten.

„- und sich bei einem Muggelkonzert nicht zu auffällig verhält. Jakob darf schließlich keinen Verdacht schöpfen und ihr müsst als normale Fans durchgehen…"

Lucius und Severus verzogen verächtlich ihre Gesichter. Genau wie Harry und Draco, die einen vielsagenden Blick wechselten. Nur Laura und alle anderen anwesenden weiblichen Wesen waren begeistert.

„Oh cool! Wir gehen auf ein Robbie Konzert!" rief sie, aber Severus bremste ihren Enthusiasmus.

„Für dich wird das viel zu gefährlich. Du bleibst hier."

„Auf gar keinen Fall", empörte sie sich. „Ich lass mir doch nicht Robbie entgehen."

Je öfter der Name fiel, desto ärgerlicher wurden die Gesichtsausdrücke der Männer.

„Oh doch! Du wirst hier bleiben. Schließlich kannst du dich nicht verteidigen…"

„Wenn ich nicht mit darf, dann erzähle ich allen von eurer Zaubererwelt.""

„Versuchen sie es doch", meinte Lucius nun überheblich. „Aber überlegen sie sich vorher mal, wie sie darauf reagieren würden oder wie sie reagiert haben, als man sie über die magische Welt aufgeklärt hat. Ihnen würde sicher niemand glauben und man würde sie wahrscheinlich einweisen..."

Laura ließ sich davon aber nicht einschüchtern und ehe eine weitere Diskussion entbrannte, ging ich dazwischen.

„Wer wann wohin mitkommt, könnt ihr noch ein anderes Mal diskutieren... Jetzt ist es erst einmal wichtig, dass alle wissen, worum es geht. Alle nötigen Informationen können wir uns Morgen im Internet holen und wie es auf einem Konzert zugeht können wir uns dann ja heute Abend mal als DVD ansehen."

„Was für ein Netz? Was ist das denn jetzt schon wieder?" fragte Lucius ärgerlich, da er mal wieder keine Ahnung hatte.

„Das würde mich auch mal interessieren", stimmten alle anderen Zauberer mit ein, die sich mit dieser Muggelerfindung auch nicht auskannten.

Ich seufzte und sah hilfesuchend zu Harry.

„Das Internet ist eine Muggelerfindung... aber das besprechen wir lieber Morgen, wenn wir alle einen Computer vor uns haben´", meinte er dann. „Jetzt besorg ich erst mal einen Fernseher und den DVD Player...und eine Robbie Williams DVD", fügte er dann grummelnd hinzu.

„Und wir werden uns mal ums Abendessen kümmern", erklärte Jo fröhlich und bezog Laura da mit ein.

Mir hingegen erschien gerade der Gedanke unwiderstehlich noch mal in den Garten zu gehen. Es dämmerte zwar schon, aber die frische Luft würde mir sicher gut tun.

„Sag mal Harry, wer füttert eigentlich die Koi Karpfen im Teich?"

Harry sah mich schulterzuckend an.

„Normalerweise Winky... aber nur, wenn ich nicht da bin."

„Oh, dann werde ich das jetzt mal übernehmen."

Als ich aus der Küchentür in den Garten trat, atmete ich tief durch. Es roch nach frischem Gras, Kräutern und duftenden Blumen. Einfach traumhaft... und so schlenderte ich gemütlich in Richtung des großen Teiches, der in der Mitte von einer großen Holzbrücke überspannt wurde. Außerdem befand sich dort, wenn man rechts herum ging, vom Ufer aus ein breiter Steg, der zu einem Pavillon, auf dem See führte. Von hier aus konnte man die Kois besonders gut füttern, da man auch gleichzeitig eine Sitzgelegenheit hatte.

Mit dem Futtertopf in der Hand trat ich auf den Holzsteg und blieb kurz bevor ich den Pavillon erreicht hatte stehen. Dann setzte ich mich auf den Rand des Steges und ließ meine Beine kurz über dem Wasser baumeln. Sofort kamen einige große Kois angeschwommen und ich griff eine Handvoll Futter.

**Draco**

Draco rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl in der Küche hin und her. Eigentlich wäre er gerne zu Alex gegangen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm verziehen hatte und ob sie nicht lieber allein sein wollte. Von der Unterhaltung in der Küche bekam er so gut wie gar nichts mit und plötzlich spürte er Lucius Hand auf seinem Arm.

Sein Vater sah ihn verständnisvoll und etwas mitleidig an.

„Wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf, mein Sohn..."

Da Draco nichts erwiderte, deutete Lucius dies als Ja und fuhr fort.

„Geh zu ihr. Du liebst sie und ihr solltet die Zeit, die ihr habt nicht mit Streitereien vergeuden..."

Draco sah seinen Vater dankbar an, denn diesen Rat befolgte er gerne.

Er stand auf und ging Richtung Tür, als Jo ihn ansprach.

„Bringst du Alex dann bitte gleich wieder zum Essen mit rein?"

Aber er nickte nur und brachte ein gemurmeltes: „Ja, ja..." zustande.

Seine Gedanken waren nämlich ganz woanders.

**Serena**

„Serena, Severus, Lucius, ihr werdet mir mit dem Abendessen helfen", meinte Mum und ihre Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch.

„Aber...", wollte Lucius protestieren, doch Mum sah ihn unnachgiebig an und seufzend fügte er sich in sein Schicksal.

„Was kann ich denn für die bezaubernste Frau auf dieser Welt tun?"

„Wie wäre es mit Tischdecken?" lachte sie. „Schmeichler."

„Stets zu Diensten."

„Rena, Sev, ihr beide könnt mir mit den Broten und dem Gemüse helfen."

„Sicher."

Ich erhob mich, doch bevor ich mich ans Brote zaubern machte, gab ich Harry noch einen Kuss.

„Und besorg ja eine ordentliche DV...dingsbums."

„DVD", seufzte er. „Natürlich. Am besten eine wo er nicht zu sehen ist oder zumindest angezogen."

„Hey, seit wann bist du so prüde?" grinste ich ihn an.

„Seitdem du einem Popstar mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkst als mir."

„Das ist ja wohl nicht dein Ernst!"

„Doch!" sagte er, doch in seinen Augen blitzte es belustigt auf.

„Eins verspreche ich dir", ich senkte die Stimme und legte meine Lippen an sein Ohr. „Heute nacht wirst du soviel Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, wie Robbie niemals bekommen wird..."

„Hm, da bin ich ja schon gespannt..." Er zog mich an sich und küsste mich zärtlich.

„Muss das jetzt sein?" unterbrach uns ein genervter Lucius.

Ich löste mich von Harry und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, das muß es", wandte ich mich dann patzig an Lucius. Ich hatte ihm immer noch nicht ganz verziehen, dass er Robbies Poster verbrannt hatte.

„Ich werde dann mal einen Fernseher und einen DVD-Player besorgen", meinte Harry.

„Laß mich doch mitkommen", bat Laura ihn. „Ich kann dir sicher helfen."

„Kommt gar nicht Frage!" Entrüstet sah Severus von den Karotten auf und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. „Das ist viel zu gefährlich."

„Putz du lieber weiter deine Karotten", wies Laura ihn zurecht. „Was für mich gefährlich ist, entscheide immer noch ich!"

„Nein, du wirst nicht gehen. Wenn, dann gehe ich mit Potter."

„Ach ja?" Laura lachte spöttisch auf. „Dann kannst du ihm sicher helfen einen Fernseher und einen DVD-Player samt DVD zu besorgen. Daß ich nicht lache. Du weißt doch gar nicht was das überhaupt ist!"

„Mag ja sein, trotzdem wirst du nicht gehen."

„Severus Tobias Snape!"

"Tobias?" wisperte ich Harry erstaunt zu, doch er sah mich auch nur überrascht an und folgte dann gespannt dem Gespräch zwischen Laura und Severus.

Laura war nun wirklich wütend und funkelte Severus böse an.

„Es ist ja schön, wenn du dir Sorgen machst. Aber das ist noch lange kein Grund mich zu bevormunden. Mit 32 sollte ich eigentlich schon alt genug sein, um meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Außerdem habe ich es satt ständig zum Nichtstun verdonnert zu sein. Ich will auch etwas tun und ich weiß wo wir um diese Zeit noch alles auftreiben können. Und da Harry bei mir ist, brauche ich mir keine Sorgen machen, dass mir etwas passiert!"

Nachdem sie ihrem Ärger Luft gemacht hatte, machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und zog Harry mit sich aus der Küche.

„Laß uns gehen!"

Severus sah Laura fassungslos hinterher, dann verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht und statt seinem Zauberstab zog er ein Messer aus dem Messerblock und hackte auf die Karotten ein.

Mum tat so, als wäre nichts gewesen und wuselte weiter durch die Küche.

„Respekt", ließ sich Lucius vernehmen und konnte ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Die Dame hat Feuer."

Zum Glück sah Severus sein Grinsen nicht, sonst hätte das Messer wohl nicht mehr länger die Karotten zerschnitten.

Ich sagte lieber gar nichts. Die Stimmung näherte sich gerade wieder dem Siedepunkt und ich wollte bestimmt nicht die sein, die den Kessel zum überkochen brachte.

Aber was konnte man auch anderes erwarten, wenn acht Menschen tagelang in einem Haus aufeinander hockten.

Unschlüssig stand ich da und wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. In Severus Nähe wollte ich jetzt nicht kommen. Aus Erfahrung wusste ich, dass man ihn besser in Ruhe ließ, wenn es in ihm brodelte und das tat es. Zwar ließ er sich wie immer nichts von seinem Gefühlszustand anmerken, doch die armen Karotten wurden etwas rüder zerhackt, als es notwendig gewesen wäre und das er sich dabei eines Messers bediente sagte schon alles.

Sobald Laura wieder zurück war, würde er sie noch zurecht weisen. Schließlich hatte sie ihn vor versammelter Mannschaft zur Schnecke gemacht.

Doch ich schätzte Laura als jemanden ein, der sich nicht weiter darum scherte. Sie hatte Sev die Meinung gesagt und nun musste er damit zurecht kommen, ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht.

Insgeheim musste ich ihr sogar recht geben. Er hätte sie ja zumindest höflich bitten können, nicht zu gehen, anstatt es ihr vorzuschreiben.

„Du sollst helfen und nicht träumen", wurde ich von Lucius aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Wieso? Ist doch schon alles fertig", gab ich zurück, nachdem ich mich in der Küche umgesehen hatte.

Er wollte schon zu einer zurechtweisenden Antwort ansetzen, doch Mum legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Schon gut, Lucius. Würdest du Alex und Draco bitte holen?"

„Gerne, Mum."

„Warum ist sie zu dir so freundlich und mich behandelt sie als hätte ich ihre Eule auf dem Gewissen", hörte ich noch wie Lucius sich bei Mum beschwerte und musste grinsen.

Als ich in den Garten kam, sah ich Draco mit Alex am Teich stehen. Die beiden sahen so aus, als ob sie nicht unbedingt gestört werden wollten und so zog ich mich leise zurück. Na wenigstens war bei denen wieder alles in Ordnung.

Seufzend ging ich wieder in die Küche. Doch nun ging es bei Laura und Severus los. Musste denn immer gestritten werden?

Ich hoffte, dass Harry und ich nicht auch bald dran waren.

An der Küchentür wurde ich von Lucius aufgehalten.

„Serena, hast du eine Minute?"

Und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten ging er ins Wohnzimmer und erwartete scheinbar, dass ich ihm folgte.

Kurz spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, es nicht zu tun, doch ich wollte ihn nicht noch ärgerlicher machen, als er es ohnehin schon war. Und ich durfte nicht vergessen, dass er ja mein Vater war.

Also folgte ich ihm ins Wohnzimmer, blieb aber am Kamin stehen.

„Was hast du gegen mich?" fing er auch sofort an und musterte mich aufmerksam.

„Nichts, wieso?"

„Nichts? Und wegen nichts gehst du mich gleich immer so an?"

Als ich nichts sagte, trat er neben mich, fasste mich bei den Schultern und sah mich eindringlich an.

„Was hab ich dir getan? Ich bin dein Vater und hatte gehofft, dass wir eine bessere Beziehung aufbauen können, als es mir mit Draco gelungen ist."

„Ach ja? Wie wäre es dann, wenn du den Vater ein kleines bisschen weniger heraushängen lässt. Ich bin 21 und damit erwachsen."

„Trotzdem bist du meine Tochter. Und wenn ich das eher gewusst hätte, hätte ich es gar nicht zugelassen, dass ein anderer Mann dich groß zieht."

„Das ist lieb von dir", meinte ich und musste lächeln. „Aber auch wenn Jakob ein durchgeknallter Arsch ist... ich hatte keine schlechte Erziehung. In diesem Punkt brauchst du nichts mehr nachholen."

„Das hat mich alles ziemlich überfahren."

„Meinst du mich nicht? Es ist schon ziemlich verwirrend zu erfahren, dass mein bester Freund jetzt mein Bruder ist, weil sein Vater auch meiner ist. Mal ne andere Frage. Hast du Mum damals schon geliebt?"

Lucius wandte sich ab und ich konnte sehen, dass ihm dieses Thema unangenehm war.

„Du brauchst mir nicht antworten. Ich möchte eigentlich auch nur wissen, ob du sie überhaupt liebst. Ich will nämlich nicht, dass ihr noch mal weh getan wird. Jakob hat gereicht, denke ich."

„Keine Sorge, ich könnte Jo niemals weh tun. Und ich werde alles erdenkliche tun, dass wir endlich eine richtige Familie werden. Das bin ich ihr und vor allem Draco schuldig."

„Na ja, wenn du mir ein wenig mehr Freiheiten lässt dürfte das gar nicht so schwer werden", grinste ich.

„Wie darf ich denn das jetzt verstehen?"

„Och, ich denke da nur an das Robbie-Poster und an Harry..."

Lucius wollte schon was sagen, doch ich unterbrach ihn.

„Und wo wir schon mal dabei sind... wie sieht es mit Taschengeld aus?"

„Taschengeld? Wozu brauchst du Taschengeld? Ich dachte du wärst schon erwachsen...", gab er zurück und in seinen Augen blitzte es belustigt auf.

„Ja und? Als angehender Lehrer verdient man nicht so viel und da könntest du deinem Töchterchen doch zwischendurch mal aushelfen..."

„Würde ich gern, aber Draco hat mir stolz erzählt, dass er in den letzten Jahren damit beschäftigt war mein Vermögen drastisch zu verkleinern. Da werde ich sowieso noch mal ein Wörtchen mit ihm reden müssen", knurrte er.

„Oh je, der Arme. Sei nicht böse mit ihm. Den Malfoy-Standard aufrecht zu erhalten ist nun mal nicht gerade billig..."

„Ach ja? Hoffentlich kommst du nicht auch auf die Idee von nun an auf Malfoy-Standard zu leben. Das kann ich mir nicht leisten." Schief grinsend sah er mich an und ich musste lachen.

„Ich bin mit meiner Wohnung eigentlich ganz zufrieden. Also, keine Sorge, Daddy."

„Oh, bitte! Nenn mich wieder Lucius." Entsetzt sah er mich an.

„Serena! Lucius! Kommt ihr bald mal?", wurden wir von Mum unterbrochen. „Harry und Laura sind auch schon wieder da."

Wir gingen zu den anderen in die Küche. Neben dem großen Küchenschrank hatte Harry zwei Kartons abgestellt.

Zwischen Laura und Severus herrschte immer noch Eiszeit, wobei Laura sich scheinbar nicht groß dran störte.

Als ich sie erstaunt ansah, zwinkerte sie mir nur verschwörerisch zu und ich konnte mir denken was das bedeutete. Scheinbar war es nicht das erste Mal, dass die beiden sich gestritten hatten.

„Wo sind Alex und Draco?" wollte Mum wissen.

„Äh... noch im Garten. Ich glaube, wir sollten sie erst holen, wenn wir uns Robbie ansehen."

„Na schön."

Nach dem Essen ließ Harry die Kartons ins Wohnzimmer schweben und machte sich, mit Hilfe von Laura, daran alles auszupacken.

Ich nutzte die Zeit, um Alex und Draco zu holen. Auch wenn es ihnen nicht gefiel, sie mussten dabei sein.

**Alex**

Entspannt saß ich am Teich und ließ meinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Würde es zwischen mir und Draco je gut gehen? Er war ein typischer Slytherin und noch dazu hatte er die Sturheit seinen Vaters geerbt. Bei Rena und Harry war das etwas anders. Sie war nicht die typische Slytherin und mit ihr konnte man reden, wenn etwas nicht so gut lief. Aber würde sich Draco jemals etwas von mir sagen lassen?

Außerdem war Lucius auch nicht gerade begeistert von unserer Beziehung und ob Draco es wahrhaben wollte oder nicht: Er war noch auf das Geld seines Vaters angewiesen. Ansonsten konnte er seine luxuriöse Wohnung und sein ganzes kostspieliges Leben vergessen.

Seufzend schloss ich meine Augen und atmete tief durch. Als ich sie wieder öffnete, sah ich Draco am Teich entlang schlendern und zögernd kam er näher.

„Darf ich?" fragte er dann schmunzelnd. „Oder kann ich mich noch nicht wieder gefahrlos nähern?"

Mit den Augen rollend bedeutete ich ihm sich zu setzen. Theatralisch seufzend ließ er sich neben mir nieder und ich spürte, dass er mich unverwandt ansah.

„Bist du noch sauer auf mich?"

„Gibt's denn einen Grund, warum ich das nicht mehr sein sollte?" gab ich bissiger zurück, als ich geplant hatte.

„Es gibt sogar zwei", ließ er sich aber nicht beirren, „ Erstens: Ich entschuldige mich bei dir für mein Verhalten. Und zweitens: Ich habe mit meinem Vater gesprochen."

„Wirklich?" Erstaunt sah ich ihn an.

„Ja wirklich... und wir werden jetzt vernünftig miteinander umgehen. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt wie Vater und Sohn, aber eben halbwegs normal."

„Oh Draco, das ist toll! Ich meine, das ist wirklich gut...gut für dich." Ich konnte die Begeisterung nicht ganz aus meiner Stimme verbannen und etwas verlegen blickte er nun an mir vorbei.

„Und was ist mit uns?" fragte er dann leise. „Bist du mir noch böse?"

„Nein", gab ich unverhohlen zu, „und ich war auch nie böse... nur etwas enttäuscht."

„Dann bin ich ja froh", meinte er erleichtert und legte seinen Arm um mich. Sanft zog er mich näher an sich heran, bis unsere Lippen sich zaghaft berührten.

„Und was ist mit deinem Vater? Er findet es doch sicher trotzdem nicht gut, dass du mit einer Aurorin zusammen bist."

Draco seufzte.

„Na ja, für ihn hast du nur zwei Makel: Du bist eine Gryffindor und eine Aurorin. Aber er hat eingewilligt unsere Beziehung zu dulden."

„Zu dulden?" fragte ich entgeistert.

„Zumindest hat er es so formuliert. Du kennst ja meinen Vater", schmunzelte er.

„Wie nobel von ihm", meinte ich sarkastisch. „Er sollte besser aufpassen, dass er es sich mit uns nicht verscherzt. Ansonsten könnte es sein, dass er nach dieser Geschichte wieder nach Askaban muss."

„Das würde ihm sicher nicht gefallen."

„Das denke ich auch."

Plötzlich stahl sich ein schelmisches Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht.

„Aber wir reden schon wieder nur von meinem Vater. Hast du nicht auch mehr Lust auf etwas anderes?"

Ich spürte seine Hände an meinen Hüften hochgleiten und quittierte das mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Er schob meinen Pulli nach oben und zog ihn mir dann über meinen Kopf.

Plötzlich stand er auf und reichte mir seine Hände.

„Komm. Hier sieht uns noch jemand."

Er zog mich hoch, bis ich ihm gegenüber stand. Ich sah ihn an und dann konnte ich es nicht mehr aushalten. Stürmisch warf ich mich ihm an den Hals und wir versanken in einem innigen Kuss. Es tat so gut endlich wieder seine Wärme und seinen Körper zu spüren und sanft kraulte ich seinen Nacken, als seine Lippen immer fordernder wurden.

Dann zog er mich in Richtung einer großen Eiche und hinter einige Büsche am See.

„Leihst du mir deinen Zauberstab?" fragte er dann grinsend.

„Ja, aber wozu?" Ich reichte ihm meinen Zauberstab und war gespannt darauf, was er vorhatte.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen."

Er schwang meinen Stab und murmelte etwas dabei. Plötzlich schien der Rasen vor uns sich zu verändern und tatsächlich war der Boden nun weich wie eine Matratze. Draco zauberte uns noch eine Decke herbei, die wir auf die merkwürdig veränderte Stelle legten und dann zog er mich auf unser Bett im Freien.

„Woher kennst du denn diesen Zauber?" fragte ich argwöhnisch.

„Keine Sorge, dafür hab ich ihn noch nie benutzt. Nur, wenn ich mich draußen auf den Boden setzen wollte, um zu lesen…"

„Und das soll ich dir glauben?"

„Bitte", gab er überheblich und frei heraus zurück, „du kannst gerne Legilimentik anwenden…"

„Schon gut. Komm her…"

Damit zog ich ihn an mich und es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir uns gegenseitig ausgezogen hatten.

Es wurde eine leidenschaftliche Versöhnung und als wir erschöpft neben einander lagen, war es schon fast dunkel.

Atemlos sah Draco mich an und ich schmiegte mich an ihn.

Plötzlich hörten wir ein Rufen.

„Alex? Draco? Wo seid ihr? Ihr müsst jetzt kommen, denn wir wollen uns die DVD ansehen."

Das war eindeutig Serena.

Draco schreckte auf und griff nach seiner Hose, die er hektisch wieder anzog. Schmunzelnd schlüpfte ich ebenfalls in meine Hose und zog mir schnell meinen Pullover über den Kopf. Für den BH blieb diesmal keine Zeit, denn schon kam Rena um die Ecke. Draco stand noch mit nacktem Oberkörper da und Rena quittierte das mit einem breiten Grinsen. Er seufzte nur und griff nach seinem Pullover.

„Sag nichts Rena", meinte er mürrisch, denn es passte ihm nicht hier erwischt zu werden und ich hätte gerne auch noch mehr Zeit alleine mit ihm verbracht.

„Och, aber mir würde gerade so viel einfallen" grinste sie.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln und anderen eindeutigen Gesten zeigte ich ihr, ihn lieber nicht weiter zu reizen. Ich hob den Zauber, der den Boden verändert hatte, wieder auf und trat zu Rena.

„Ihr wollt den Film sehen?" fragte ich dann amüsiert, als sie immer noch Draco beobachtete, der noch ein paar Sachen zusammen suchte.

„Ja. Genau. Und ihr habt das Abendessen verpasst."

„Das macht nichts", bestimmte er kurz angebunden und ich nickte nur mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht.

„Na dann komm", meinte ich zu Rena und wir machten uns langsam auf den Weg.

„Hey, Moment mal", rief Draco plötzlich. „Dein BH."

Amüsiert hielt er ihn hoch.

„Ach, behalte ihn", winkte ich ab und er warf noch mal einen kurzen, anerkennenden Blick auf das spitzenbesetzte Kleidungsstück, bevor er es in seiner hinteren Hosentasche verschwinden ließ.

Als wir zurück ins Wohnzimmer kamen, hatte Harry schon alles aufgebaut und jeder suchte sich einen Platz. Die Anwesenden, die noch nie eine DVD gesehen hatten, warteten gespannt darauf, was jetzt passieren würde und als Harry das Gerät einschaltete und auf dem großen Bildschirm das Menü erschien, bemerkte ich, wie einige zusammenzuckten. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen um nicht zu kichern, aber Harry fuhr zum Glück sofort mit dem Film fort, der mich ablenkte.

Wir sahen den Mitschnitt eines Live-Konzertes und es war einfach klasse. Robbie war eben einer der besten Entertainer der Welt und Laura, Rena und ich konnten nicht anders und mussten einige seiner Lieder einfach mitsummen. Laut mitzusingen trauten wir uns dann doch nicht, denn je mehr wir von dem Konzert sahen, desto finsterer wurden die Gesichter der männlichen Fraktion.

Als die DVD zu Ende war, schaltete Harry ab und alle warteten gespannt auf den ersten Kommentar.

Dieser kam ausnahmsweise mal nicht von Lucius sondern von Snape.

„Ich bin sprachlos", knurrte er und es war wohl kaum anerkennend gemeint.

„Wieso müssen wir ihn noch mal retten?" schoss nun auch Lucius sich ein.

„Er ist ein toller Musiker", schritt Rena zur Rettung von Robbies Ehre ein und ich nickte zustimmend.

„Und was hat es mit seiner Musik zu tun, wenn er den Leuten seinen nackten A… Hintern zeigt?" Lucius zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete auf eine Antwort von Rena.

„Da hat er Recht", meinte Harry vorwurfsvoll und Rena senkte die Stimme.

„Gar nichts?" murmelte sie leise und Lucius schnaubte.

„Eben."

„Aber es hat was mit Unterhaltung zu tun", warf ich ein und Draco der neben mir saß, drehte ruckartig seinen Kopf zu mir und sah mich ungläubig an.

„Was hat das denn mit Unterhaltung zu tun?" wollte er wissen.

„Also ich fand es unterhaltsam", bemerkte ich mit einem trotzigen Grinsen, aber Draco konnte das nicht einfach so hinnehmen.

„Wenn er mit einem Drachen gekämpft hätte, okay… aber irgendwelchen kreischenden Weibern seinen nackten Arsch entgegenstrecken? Das kann ich ja sogar…"

Genau wie ich prusteten einige andere los und Harry lachte laut.

„Das will ich dann aber auch sehen, Malfoy."

„Dafür können wir sicher auch Eintritt verlangen", fiel Laura mit ein, aber Rena bremste sie.

„Meinst du wirklich? Vielleicht sollten wir mal lieber zuerst Alex fragen, ob Dracos Hintern das wert ist…"

Die Männer verdrehten die Augen und Draco stand auf, um sich ein Glas Kürbissaft aus der Küche zu holen.

„Könnten wir bitte das Thema wechseln?" Es war mehr ein Befehl, als ein Wunsch, aber als er wiederkam, waren wir immer noch damit beschäftigt und lachten.

„Jetzt reichts aber", verlangte er und blickte verärgert in die Runde.

Er blieb demonstrativ stehen.

„Wieso?" lachte Rena weiter. „Du hast doch damit angefangen."

„Ja, aber ich wollte nur verdeutlichen, dass an diesem Kerl nichts Besonderes ist!"

„Wie an dir?" spottete Rena. „Zeig uns doch erst mal deinen Hintern…"

„Jetzt ist aber mal gut", mischte sich auch Snape ein. Er wollte der ganzen Sache wieder eine ernstere Basis verschaffen.

„Severus hat Recht", kam Lucius ihm und Draco zu Hilfe. „Und niemand wird hier den Hintern meines Sohnes sehen…"

„Aber Alex darf, oder wie…", warf Rena schmunzelnd ein, aber ihr Vater brachte sie mit einer Geste zum Schweigen.

„Alex mal ausgenommen", gab er dann zu und starrte plötzlich irritiert selbst auf Dracos Rückseite. Er streckte seine Hand aus und ich dachte schon, er wollte seinem eigenen Sohn an den Po grapschen, aber dann zog er langsam meinen BH aus Dracos Tasche und hielt ihn hoch wie ein Beweisstück.

Alle lachten und sogar Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig.

Draco verstand erst nicht, was wir alle hatten, bis er sich zu seinem Vater umdrehte und schon nahmen seine Wangen einen zarten Rotton an.

„Allerdings, mein Sohn", fuhr Lucius schmunzelnd fort und hielt immer noch den BH vor sich, „würde es mich schon interessieren, was dieses Kleidungsstück in deiner Hosentasche zu suchen hat und wie es dahin gekommen ist."

Verärgert riss Draco ihm das Teil aus der Hand und steckte ihn wieder ein.

„Nur zu eurer Information", setzte er dann an, „der gehört nicht mir." Dabei sah er mich vorwurfsvoll an und auch ich spürte wie ich rot anlief.

„Also zurück zum Thema", meinte ich nun auch um abzulenken. „Es geht um Robbie und das Konzert."

„Aber bevor wir diese meiner Meinung nach überflüssige Rettungsaktion starten", unterbrach Draco meine Überlegungen, „muß ich noch mal zu Ollivanders. Ich brauche schließlich einen neuen Zauberstab."

„Brauchst du nicht", bestimmte Lucius.

„Vater?"

„Du hast doch selbst gesagt, du kannst nicht gut zaubern und im Moment haben wir kein Geld für überflüssige Ausgaben. Schließlich hast du mir doch auf die Nase gebunden, dass du all die Jahre unser Vermögen reduziert hast…" Irgendwie könnte man hören, dass Lucius das nicht ernst meinte, aber Draco war trotzdem sprachlos.

Dann setzte er sich wieder ruhig und sah seinen Vater trotzig an.

„Ja ja, versuch ruhig mich zu provozieren, Vater. Vielleicht hab ich es ja verdient", grinste er dann und Lucius war zufrieden.

Scheinbar hatte keiner mehr etwas zu sagen und Jo stand auf.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns besser Morgen weiter unterhalten und erst mal darüber nachdenken, was wir gesehen haben. Schließlich ist es schon spät."

Alle stimmten ihr zu und so begaben wir uns auf unsere Zimmer. Morgen würde dann das Internet drankommen…

**Serena**

Wir gingen alle dann auch schon relativ schnell ins Bett, denn alle waren sich einig, dass wir für die nächste Lektion in Muggelkunde ausgeruht sein sollten.

Als wir im Bett lagen erklärte Harry mir mit kurzen Worten, was Internet eigentlich war und wie es funktionierte.

Als ich ihm jedoch immer wieder neue Fragen stellte, winkte er irgendwann lachend ab.

„Am besten ist, wenn du es morgen selber siehst. Dann kann ich es dir auch besser erklären. Learning by doing war immer schon am besten."

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück bauten Harry, Alex und Laura vier Laptops auf dem Küchentisch auf. Es waren kleine flache Kästen, die man aufklappen konnte. Unten war ein Tastenfeld mit Buchstaben und Zahlen drauf.

„Das ist die Tastatur", erklärte Alex. „Damit könnt ihr schreiben und die Wörter dann auf dem Bildschirm sehen."

Sie demonstrierte es uns und selbst Lucius und Severus konnten nicht verbergen, dass sie beeindruckt waren. Sie erklärte uns auch noch, was die sogenannte Maus war und wie man sie bedienen musste, dann stellten sie und Laura an allen vier Laptops die Verbindung zum Internet her und erklärten uns noch kurz wie es funktionierte.

Wir teilten uns einen Laptop jeweils zu zweit. Neben Harry und mir hatten es sich Mum und Laura bequem gemacht. Gegenüber von uns saßen Lucius und Severus und neben ihnen teilten Draco und Alex einen Bildschirm.

Mum, Draco und ich hatten es wahrscheinlich am besten. Wir brauchten nur dazusitzen und zuzusehen, wie Harry, Laura und Alex uns die verschiedensten Sachen zeigten.

Harry hatte gerade eine Seite aufgerufen, auf der wir sehen konnten wie das Wetter in Moskau war.

„Wow", meinte ich. „Und wie sieht es in Schweden aus?"

Keine Minute später wusste ich, dass es in Schweden gerade –9 Grad waren und das Schneeschauer vorhergesagt wurden.

„Cool, und jetzt zeig mir mal das mit dem Unterhalten."

„Das nennt man chatten", erklärte er. „Ich suche mal einen coolen Chatraum."

**Lucius und Severus**

Lucius und Severus kamen erstaunlich gut mit dem Internet zurecht. Lucius hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen und bediente den Computer selbst. Es dauerte zwar etwas länger bis er die einzelnen Wörter eingetippt hatte, aber er bekam es hin.

„Meinst du wir finden etwas über den dunklen Lord?" fragte Severus.

„Keine Ahnung, wir können ja mal irgendwas eintippen."

Lucius überlegte kurz, dann tippte er eine Adresse in die Adressenleiste:

_ drückte er Enter, aber auf dem Bildschirm erschien die Nachricht: __Server nicht gefunden._

„Versuchs mal mit dunkler Lord."

„Okay."

Doch auch da erschien wieder die gleiche Nachricht.

„Laß mich mal." Severus schob Lucius beiseite. Bei ihm dauerte es noch länger bis er die Adresse eingetippt hatte, aber nach ein paar Minuten stand in der Leiste:

_ Lucius Enter gedrückt hatte, füllte sich der Bildschirm mit diversen Bildern._

Die Augen der beiden Männer wurden immer größer und sie rückten näher an den Bildschirm, damit keiner das zu Gesicht bekomme sollte, was sich da eben vor ihnen aufgetan hatte.

„Wo hast du das her?" flüsterte Lucius und lugte über den Laptop, doch zu seiner Erleichterung waren alle zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Laptops beschäftigt.

„Keine Ahnung, aber wer rechnet denn mit so was." Severus versuchte missbilligend zu klingen, doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig.

„Laß das bloß keinen sehen. Gestern haben wir gesagt, dass dieser Hintern von diesem Muggel obszön wäre und jetzt sehen wir uns so was an."

„Na ja", räumte Severus ein. „Der Muggel war ja auch ein Mann. Ich würde mir Gedanken machen, wenn du seinen Hintern bewundern würdest. Aber das sind ja keine Männer."

„Oh nein, ganz sicher nicht. Und bei einer schönen Frau kann man ja nicht wegsehen."

„Lucius! Diese Frauen sind... nackt!" Severus senkte seine Stimme noch mehr, konnte aber auch nicht den Blick vom Bildschirm wenden.

„Ja und? Ich bin auch nur ein Mann. Und ich saß ziemlich lange in Askaban..."

„Ja, aber es gibt Nackte und andere Nackte..."

„Wirklich? Seit wann kennst du dich damit aus?" grinste Lucius und Severus schnaubte wütend.

„Also ich finde das grenzt schon ans.. ans..."

„Pornographische?" schlug Lucius vor, der endlich auf die Idee gekommen war den Begleittext zu den Bildern zu lesen.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte diesmal wirklich missbilligend den Kopf.

„Womit du sogar recht hast", fuhr Lucius unbeeindruckt fort. „Hier steht's. Wir sind auf einer Porno-Seite gelandet. Und... oh... du kannst diese Sachen sogar bestellen..."

„Was bestellen?"

„Ah, scheint dich ja doch zu interessieren..."

„Natürlich nicht", protestierte Severus. „Ich betreibe nur Recherche. Das ist rein wissenschaftliches Interesse."

„Schon klar. Du kannst diese Accessoires bestellen..."

„Aha."

„Alex?" fragte Lucius nun laut und Severus warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Ja?"

„Kann man so eine Seite auch speichern?"

„Ja, gucken Sie einfach oben in den Verlauf, da finden Sie sie später wieder."

„Ah, danke."

„Wieso? Habt ihr ne gute Seite gefunden?"

„Wie? Ach... nein, nein. Ich frag nur so."

Als Lucius den Verlauf aufrief, um Alex Behauptung nachzuprüfen, stieß er auf eine weitere interessante Seite.

„Schau mal Severus, hier gibt es ein Hexenforum."

„Hexenforum?"

„Ja, lass uns mal gucken."

„Hauptsache es tauchen nicht schon wieder nackte Frauen auf", brummte Severus.


	21. Chapter 21

**Serena**

Harry hatte einen guten Chatraum gefunden. Er hieß Hexenforum und amüsiert las ich, was die Muggel über Zauberei schrieben.

Harry und ich hatten uns unter dem Namen Minimuff angemeldet. Zugegeben, Harry fand den Namen nicht so toll, aber ich wollte keinen anderen, denn ich fand die Minimuffs, die man in Fred und George Weasleys Zauberscherzartikelladen kaufen konnte, unheimlich süß.

„Oh, sieh mal, ein neuer User. Oh man, dass kann ja nur Malfoy sein", fügte Harry spöttisch hinzu.

„Draco? Bist du Mr. Slytherin?" fragte ich ihn und er sah mich beleidigt an.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ach, Brüderchen, du bist so leicht zu durchschauen."

„Ich hab es dir doch gesagt", kicherte Alex.

„Noch ein neuer User", unterbrach Harry uns. „Dark Wizard."

Wir chatteten eine Weile und amüsierten uns über die verqueren Ansichten der Muggel über Magie und Zauberei, bis Harry plötzlich stutzte.

„Was hast du?"

„Ich beobachte schon eine Weile die Kommentare von Dark Wizard. Und irgendwie scheint er sich ziemlich gut mit Magie auszukennen. Sieh mal da. Er verbessert gerade dieses Zaubertrankrezept und das was er da schreibt kommt mir verdammt bekannt vor."

Ich las mir ebenfalls das Rezept durch. Harry hatte Recht. Das war ein richtiges Rezept und nicht eins von denen der Muggel, bei denen eigentlich immer Kröteneier und Fledermausflügel vorkamen. Wie ekelig.

Und ich kannte nur einen, der jeden Zaubertrank auswendig kannte.

„Severus", meinte ich zu Harry.

„Snape? Aber..." Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Aber woher kennt er diesen Zaubertrank?" murmelte er.

„Wieso?" wollte ich von ihm wissen, schließlich war es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Severus jeden erdenklichen Zaubertrank kannte. Obwohl ich zugeben musste, dass ich diesen Trank noch nirgends gesehen hatte und das sollte schon was heißen, schließlich machte ich eine Ausbildung zum Zaubertränkemeister.

„Ach, nichts", wich er mir aus.

„Klar. Wenn es nichts wäre, dann würdest du dir keine Gedanken darüber machen. Also, raus mit der Sprache."

„Na ja, ich kenne diesen Trank aus meinem alten Zaubertränkebuch..."

„Das kann nicht sein", unterbrach ich ihn. „Ich kenne das Buch mittlerweile auswendig und wenn dieser da drin stehen würde, dann wüsste ich es."

„Ich hatte auch kein, sagen wir mal, normales Zaubertrankbuch", erklärte er mir und erzählte mir dann die Geschichte von dem Halbblutprinzen und seinen Anmerkungen zu den einzelnen Tränken.

„Deshalb war ich das eine Jahr so gut in Zaubertränke", schloss er und grinste. „Aber der Prinz hat nicht nur die Tränke verbessert, er hat auch eigene Sachen geschrieben und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Trank eine Eigenkreation des Prinzen ist und zudem auch noch schwarzmagisch."

„Was bewirkt er denn?" Jetzt hatte Harry mich doch neugierig gemacht.

„Derjenige der den Trank zu sich nimmt, wird zur Marionette. Er macht alles was du willst. Quasi wie der Imperius-Fluch, nur in flüssig und wesentlich effektiver, denn so ein Fluch kann ja auch mal daneben gehen. Ein Trank dagegen nicht."

„Ach du meine Güte. Wie gelangt dann so etwas in ein Muggelforum? Nicht auszudenken, wenn von denen tatsächlich jemand diesen Trank ausprobiert."

„Du sagst es."

„Aber du weißt nicht, wer dieser Halbblutprinz ist?"

„Nö, sonst hätte ich mich schon längst bei ihm für die gute Note bedankt. Und, glaubst du jetzt immer noch, dass es Snape ist?" bezog er sich auf Dark Wizard.

Nachdem was Harry mir gerade erzählt hatte, begann ich daran zu zweifeln. Denn das hieße ja, dass Severus das Buch vom Prinzen auch gelesen hatte oder sogar... nein, das war unmöglich, schließlich war er doch auch reinblütig. Oder vielleicht doch nicht?

Ich legte Harry meine Überlegungen dar und er sah mich irritiert an.

„Snape, der Halbblutprinz? Das glaub ich nicht."

„Dann frag ihn doch einfach", schlug ich vor. „Wir müssen sowieso zusehen, dass Dark Wizard mit seinen Tipps für _echte_ schwarze Magie aufhört."

„Sicher", gab Harry skeptisch zurück. „Er wird mir auch bestimmt sagen: Hey, Potter, ich bin wirklich der Halbblutprinz."

„Du musst es geschickter anstellen."

„Und wie?"

„Frag doch erst mal beide, also Severus und Lucius, ob sie Dark Wizard sind. Und ich gehe mit dir jede Wette ein, dass sie es sind. Und dann kannst du ja fragen, woher sie diesen Zaubertrank kennen. Dann kannst du ja immer noch weitersehen."

„Na schön."

Harry wartete noch eine Weile, dann hob er den Kopf und sah zu Lucius und Severus.

„Ach, Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape?" versuchte er in einem beiläufigen Tonfall zu fragen.

Die beiden blickten auf und sahen ihn fragend an.

„Sind Sie zufällig Dark Wizard?" Harry ließ offen, wen der beiden er nun angesprochen hatte.

„Siehst du, ich habe es dir ja gesagt, es ist zu auffällig", meinte Lucius und sah Severus vorwurfsvoll an.

„Also ja", stellte Harry fest.

„Es war seine Idee", schob Lucius noch nach und deutete auf Severus.

„Wieso wollen Sie das wissen, Potter?" fragte Sev, nicht besonders erfreut.

„Och, mich würde nur mal interessieren, woher sie diesen tollen Trank haben. Marionetten-Trank, oder?"

Bei diesen Worten hoben auch die anderen die Köpfe und ich sah Severus an, dass ihm die kollektive Aufmerksamkeit unangenehm war.

„Dasselbe kann ich Sie auch fragen, Potter", meinte er schließlich abweisend und beobachtete Harry aus zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Ich kenne den Trank aus meinem Zaubertränkebuch", gab Harry zurück.

Auch Alex schien die Ohren noch mehr zu spitzen, denn sie sah stirnrunzelnd von Harry zu Severus.

„Das glaub ich Ihnen nicht, Potter. Dieser Trank steht in keinem Buch."

„Ach nein? Da hab ich aber was anderes gelesen..." Harry sah Severus kampfeslustig an. „Aber wenn Sie der Meinung sind, dass er nicht im Buch stehen kann, woher kennen Sie ihn dann?"

Als Severus nicht antwortete, grinste Harry triumphierend.

„Vielleicht, weil Sie ihn selbst geschrieben haben, Professor?"

„Wie können Sie es wagen...", knurrte Severus, doch Harry unterbrach ihn.

„Bevor Sie weiter reden, und sich damit vielleicht selbst reinreiten... lassen Sie mich Ihnen etwas zeigen."

Harry öffnete per Zauberstab die Küchentür, dann streckte er die andere Hand geöffnet von sich.

„Accio Zaubertrankbuch", rief er und keine Sekunde später kam ein altes abgegriffenes Buch durch die Tür geflogen und landete in Harrys Hand.

„Das hier", erklärte er. „ist mein altes Schulbuch für Zaubertränke. Ich habe es damals aus dem Schulbestand bekommen, weil ich mein eigenes vergessen hatte. Und ich muß sagen, da stehen ganz interessante Sachen drin..."

Er blätterte eine Weile und schlug das Buch dann auf einer bestimmten Seite auf.

Dann fing er an Zutaten für einen Zaubertrank vorzulesen, die exakt denen entsprachen, die Dark Wizard ins Forum geschrieben hatte.

„Und so wie ich das sehe, kennen nur zwei Leute in diesem Raum diesen Trank..." schloss Harry seinen Vortrag.

Severus war bei Harrys Worten um einige Nuancen blasser geworden, weigerte sich aber immer noch etwas dazu zu sagen.

„Sie kennen das Buch, oder?"

„Ich bin Zaubertränkemeister. Natürlich kenne ich das Buch", erwiderte Severus etwas lahm.

„Nein, ich meine dieses ganz spezielle. Dieses Buch, wo eine bestimmte Person überall Verbesserungen und Eigenkreationen an den Rand geschrieben hat."

„Und wenn es so wäre?"

„Warum leugnen Sie noch weiter? Sie haben diese Anmerkungen geschrieben. Dieser Trank ist nämlich eine Eigenkreation des Unbekannten und Sie haben sie Wort für Wort ins Forum geschrieben. Kein anderer hätte das machen können."

Severus funkelte Harry wütend an, doch dann schien er einzusehen, dass weiteres Leugnen ihn nicht weiterbrachte.

„Ja, das war mein ehemalige Schulbuch", räumte er widerwillig ein. „Und ja, das sind auch meine Verbesserungen."

„Jetzt ist mir auch klar, woher Sie den Gegenzauber für den Sectumsempra-Fluch kannten", vermutete Harry. „Weil es Ihr eigener Zauber war!"

„Was?" ächzte Draco. „Du hast den Fluch aus diesem Buch? Das heißt ja... _Sie_ hätten mich beinahe auf dem Gewissen gehabt!"

„Das geht jetzt aber zu weit, Mr. Malfoy", wehrte sich Severus nachdrücklich. „Potter hat diesen Fluch wider besseres Wissen angewendet, schließlich sollte er als angehender Auror wissen, dass man keine Flüche verwendet, von denen man die Auswirkungen nicht kennt."

„Aber Sie haben..."

„Laß gut sein Draco", versuchte Alex ihn zu beruhigen. „Diese Diskussion führt doch zu nichts."

Draco sah sie zweifelnd an, sprach jedoch nicht weiter.

„Könnte mich vielleicht mal jemand aufklären, worum es hier gerade geht?" verlangte Lucius.

„Später", wich Harry ihm aus. „Ich habe noch eine andere Frage an Sie, Professor. Dann sind Sie also der Halbblutprinz?"

„Wie Halbblutprinz?" fragte Lucius und vergaß fürs erste den Sectumsempra-Fluch. „Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Genau das was Potter gesagt hat", meinte Severus genervt.

„Was! Du bist ein Halbblut?" Nicht nur Lucius sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Mein Vater war ein Muggel", erklärte Severus kühl.

„Jetzt wundert es mich nicht mehr, dass er ne Muggelbraut aufgerissen hatte", flüsterte Draco Alex zu, doch ich hatte es trotzdem gehört.

Alex sah zu mir und verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Das glaub ich jetzt nicht! Du hast uns alle getäuscht? Sogar den dunklen Lord? Er hätte dich doch sofort umbringen lassen, wenn er das erfahren hätte." Lucius war immer noch ganz entgeistert.

„Dann kann ich ja froh sein, dass er es nicht erfahren hat", sagte Severus spöttisch. „Aber da das nun geklärt ist... Ich hätte gern mein Buch wieder, Potter."

„Nix da, das behalte ich", weigerte sich Harry.

Alex räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und sah dann Harry und Severus streng an.

„Ich denke, dass es besser ist, wenn ich das Buch an mich nehme. Schließlich enthält es schwarzmagische Zauber und Tränke. Es muß der Aurorabteilung übergeben werden."

Harry und Severus sahen gar nicht glücklich aus.

„Können wir uns um das Buch nicht später kümmern?" mischte ich mich nun ein. „Ich denke Robbie hat jetzt Vorrang."

„Ja, du hast Recht. Aber danach kassiere ich das Buch ein!"

Alex Stimme duldete keine Widerrede und Harry und Severus blieb nichts anderes übrig als sich zu fügen.

„Ach so, noch was. Wie kommen Sie eigentlich dazu diesen Trank in ein Muggelforum zu schreiben und was für Auswirkungen hat er eigentlich?"

Bevor Severus etwas sagen konnte, erklärte Harry schnell, was es mit dem Trank auf sich hatte und Alex sah Severus finster an.

„Das hat noch ein Nachspiel", drohte sie.

**Alex**

Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er funkelte mich böse an.

„Was wollen sie damit sagen? Wollen sie mich etwa dem Ministerium melden?"

„Nun im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Leuten", ich warf Harry einen Seitenblick zu, „nehme ich meinen Job ernst."

Snape sah zähneknirschend zu mir, verkniff sich aber einen Kommentar, während Harry schnaubte, als er meinen Wink verstanden hatte.

„Sorgen sie dafür, dass der Trank wirkungslos wird, Professor und wir können uns noch mal darüber unterhalten…"

Er zögerte einen Moment, aber als Lucius ihn von der Seite anstieß begann er einige neue Anweisungen einzutippen, die kurz darauf auch auf unserem Bildschirm erschienen. Diese neuen Zutaten würden dafür sorgen, dass der Trank absolut wirkungslos sein würde, wenn doch jemand auf die Idee kommen sollte ihn zu brauen.

„Zufrieden?" grollte Snape und ich nickte nur.

„Und bevor hier noch jemand auf dumme Gedanken kommt, gib mir das Buch Harry!"

Harry sah es noch einmal seufzend an und strich liebevoll über den Buchrücken, so als ob er sich verabschieden wollte. Aber gerade als er es mir reichen wollte, fuhr Snape dazwischen. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes landete es in seiner Hand und ich schnaubte empört.

„Das ist immer noch mein Eigentum", gab er leicht amüsiert als Antwort.

„Dieses Buch ist gefährlich", meinte ich und zog ebenfalls meinen Zauberstab um es zurückzuholen. Beinahe wäre es mir auf Anhieb gelungen, aber Snape hatte so etwas schon voraus geahnt und hielt das Buch gut fest, so dass es ihm nur fast aus der Hand glitt.

„Blödsinn!" knurrte er dann. „Es ist nur in den falschen Händen gefährlich."

Dabei funkelte er Harry an.

„Wenn Mr. Potter hier es nicht zu seinem eigenen Vorteil missbraucht hätte, wäre es gar nicht erst so weit gekommen. Dafür Mr. Potter sollte ich sie…"

„Nachsitzen lassen?" warf ich belustigt ein und Rena kicherte.

„Warum erinnert mich die ganze Situation nur gerade allzu sehr an meine Schulzeit?" seufzte ich dann übertrieben und Snape wurde scheinbar immer ärgerlicher.

„Typisch Gryffindor", zischte er.

„Typisch Slytherin", gab ich zurück und außer von Harry und Laura erntete ich ein missbilligendes Stirnrunzeln.

„Geben sie mir das Buch, Professor", verlangte ich diesmal mit mehr Nachdruck, aber Snape ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Das ist mein Buch", antwortete er betont ruhig. „Ich werde darauf aufpassen, dass es nicht wieder in die falschen Hände gerät…"

Draco hatte sich die ganze Zeit rausgehalten, aber nun hielt auch er es nicht mehr aus und mischte sich ein.

„Also Professor mir wäre ehrlich gesagt auch wohler, wenn sie das Buch dem Ministerium übergeben. Schließlich hätte mich beinahe ein Spruch aus ihrem Buch umgebracht…"

„Sie übertreiben, Mr. Malfoy", verfiel Snape wieder in seinen Lehrerton und brachte Draco damit in Rage.

„Das sehe ich aber nicht so, Professor. Hätten sie ihre alten Schulsachen nicht einfach rumliegen lassen, so dass Harry sie finden konnte…"

„Mr. Potter hätte diesen Fluch eben nicht wider besseren Wissens anwenden dürfen und…"

Nun wurde es Lucius zu viel und er ging barsch dazwischen.

„Könnte mich vielleicht mal jemand aufklären? Was für ein Fluch? Und was ist mit dir passiert Draco?"

Bevor Snape noch irgendwas erwidern konnte, begann Draco seinen Vater über die ganze Duellsache mit Harry aufzuklären und Lucius wirkte nicht gerade begeistert. Als erstes ging er Harry an.

„Was fällt ihnen ein, Potter, dermaßen auf meinen Sohn loszugehen?"

Draco lehnte sich zufrieden zurück und überließ seinem Vater alles weitere. Genau wie früher und als ich das sah, stieß ich ihn an und warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Es ist ja nun nicht so, dass Draco an unserer Auseinandersetzung ganz unschuldig war", verteidigte sich Harry. „Immerhin fing es damit an, dass ich sauer auf Draco war, da er Serena allein gelassen hatte um mit Alex seinen Gelüsten zu frönen..."

„Aha", meinte Lucius nun sichtlich interessiert und ich stieß Draco an, bevor sein Vater noch weiter nachbohren konnte.

„Ja ja, schon gut", raunte er mir zu.

„Und wie lange ist das her?" fragte Lucius weiter. Scheinbar wollte er herausfinden, wie lange Draco und ich schon zusammen waren.

„Das ist doch jetzt völlig unwichtig", ließ Draco dann laut vernehmen und wirklich jeder im Raum wusste, dass er nur ablenken konnte.

„Das war wirklich ein erbärmlicher Versuch", kicherte Rena dann.

„Wie bitte? Was meinst du?"

„Na, du willst doch nur ablenken, Draco." Dieser sah aber über ihren Kommentar hinweg.

„Hier geht es um das Buch, schon vergessen?"

Als Snape merkte, dass er und sein Buch wieder Thema der Diskussion wurden, ignorierte er uns einfach gekonnt, bis Lucius ihn ansprach.

„Du solltest das Buch besser abgeben, Severus."

„Und das sagst du mir?" erwiderte dieser gereizt.

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Na du bist doch auch nicht viel besser", erklärte Snape.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst." Aber Lucius wurde diese Unterhaltung wohl immer unangenehmer.

„Vielleicht meint er ja dein Zaubersprüchebuch, Vater." Und noch ehe er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, wusste Draco, dass er es besser nicht erwähnt hätte, denn Lucius sah ihn böse an.

„Moment mal", fragte ich dazwischen, „heißt das, es gibt noch so ein Buch?"

„Ja."

„Nein."

Das Ja war von Draco und Severus gekommen und das Nein natürlich von Lucius.

„Und wo ist nun dieses spezielle Buch?"

Als keiner antwortete, da Lucius alle mit seinem Blick einschüchterte, hakte ich nochmals nach.

„Also? Wer hat es?"

„Es gibt kein solches Buch", meinte Lucius bestimmt.

„Vergiss es Lucius... als wenn darauf noch jemand reinfallen würde", spottete Snape und ich wiederholte meine Frage.

„Wer... hat ... es?"

„Ich", gab Draco dann kleinlaut zu.

„Draco!" ermahnte ihn sein Vater, aber es war zu spät.

„Okay, dann werde ich dieses Buch wohl besser auch konfiszieren."

„Das werde ich sicher nicht zulassen, dass sie sich an einem Erbstück der Familie Malfoy vergreifen, sie..."

„Vater!" ermahnte Draco seinen Vater barsch, der daraufhin nicht aussprach, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen.

„Was wollten sie sagen, Mr. Malfoy?" fragte ich süffisant.

„Nichts…gar nichts…", brachte er verbissen hervor, aber plötzlich fand er zu seiner alten Überheblichkeit zurück und sprach wieder lauter.

„Beschlagnahmen sie es ruhig. Das stört mich nicht im geringsten… ich kenne sowieso jeden Spruch auswendig…"

Kurz machte sich Staunen breit und Lucius war zufrieden.

„Das werde ich auch", gab ich noch zurück, als Severus mir ebenfalls mit einem spöttischen Grinsen sein Buch überreichte.

„Lucius hat Recht. Ich kenne meine Tränke und Sprüche ebenfalls."

Die beiden wollten sich über mich lächerlich machen. Aber nicht mit mir…

„Ich warne sie. Sollten sie einen ihrer Tränke oder Sprüche verwenden", damit sprach ich beide Zauberer an, „wird das Konsequenzen haben. Es gibt bestimmte Vorschriften und Gesetze zur Anwendung selbst erfundener Tränke und Zauber und wenn sie die nicht einhalten, dann…"

„Laß gut sein, Alex", mischte Harry sich nun ein.

„Wieso?"

„Na, jetzt tu mal nicht so, als wärst du hier die Oberkorrekte. Willst du uns vielleicht auch noch die Gesetze zitieren?" Harry grinste breit. Er hatte es mit magischer Gesetzgebung noch nie so genau genommen und schon während unserer Schulzeit hatte er ständig welche gebrochen. Allerdings war er ja der Junge, der lebte und war daher nie wirklich bestraft worden.

„Ach halt die Klappe, Harry!" erwiderte ich barsch, sehr zu Dracos Freude.

„Na endlich! Ein wahres Wort gesprochen…", triumphierte er, aber bevor eine weitere Diskussion entbrennen konnte, ging Laura dazwischen.

**Serena**

Laura beendete schließlich die leidige Diskussion über Severus ehemaliges Zaubertrankbuch, indem sie aufstand um sich Gehör zu verschaffen.

„Leute", rief sie. „Ich weiß, dass dieses Thema wahrscheinlich wichtig ist, auch wenn ich nicht ein Wort von dem verstehe, was hier gerade gesprochen wird. Aber darf ich daran erinnern, dass das Konzert schon in wenigen Tagen ist und dass immer noch nicht alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen sind?"

„Was denn noch?" wollte Lucius wissen und konnte nicht verbergen, dass ihn die ganze Robbie-Geschichte einfach nur nervte. „Wir mussten uns diese Dv-dingsbums antun, mussten im Internetz rumsuchen, reicht das nicht?"

„DVD und Internet", grinste Laura. „Und nein, das genügt nicht. Wir müssen doch noch die passenden Sachen für euch kaufen."

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Severus alarmiert.

„Ganz einfach, wir brauchen noch angemessenere Kleidung für euch, zumindest für dich, Mr. Malfoy, Draco, Jo und Serena."

„Was heißt hier angemessene Kleidung", begehrte Draco auf. „Ich bin immer angemessen angezogen!"

„Ja, aber für so ein Konzert ist das zu auffällig", versuchte Alex ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Aber als wir damals in diesem Kinoteil waren, brauchte ich mich nicht umziehen."

„Da war ja auch gerade Star-Wars-Nacht und da bist du nicht weiter aufgefallen, weil alle kostümiert waren. Aber Laura hat Recht. Ihr müsst bei dem Konzert so unauffällig wie möglich sein und das geht nur, wenn ihr Muggelsachen tragt..."

Alex wurde etwas rüde von Draco, Lucius und Severus unterbrochen, die lautstark protestierten.

„Ich ziehe doch keinen Muggelramsch an. Und schon gar nicht, um diesen Muggel den A... Hintern zu retten", beschwerte Lucius sich. „Ich bin ein Malfoy!"

„Vater hat Recht. Das geht zu weit."

„Lucius und Draco Malfoy!" Mum war aufgestanden und funkelte die beiden wütend an. „Ich denke, wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für solche Kindereien und ich denke auch, dass wir Alex in allem, was sie tun muß unterstützen werden. Ihr dürft nicht vergessen, dass sie uns schließlich befreit hat. Wir werden also tun, was sie für richtig hält und wenn wir dafür hellblaue Umhänge mit rosa Totenköpfen anziehen müssen!"

„Nur über meine Leiche", knurrte Lucius und Mum, die das gehört hatte, starrte ihn weiterhin böse an.

„Das kannst du gerne haben", knurrte sie zurück und Lucius ließ nur noch ein verächtliches Schnauben vernehmen.

„Weiber", zischte er dann noch.

„Ich würde vorschlagen", überging Laura Lucius Kommentar. „Wir gehen jetzt shoppen!"

Begeistert stimmte ich ihr zu. Ich war schon so lange nicht mehr shoppen gewesen und ich musste zugeben, dass ich doch recht neugierig war, was es im Muggellondon zu kaufen gab.

Das Murren der Männer übergingen wir einfach und so fanden sie sich eine knappe Stunde später in einem großen Designerladen in London wieder.

„Und jetzt?" murrte Lucius, dem es sichtlich nicht behagte, gleich mit so vielen Muggeln konfrontiert zu werden, die uns, mit Ausnahme von Laura, Alex und Harry, unverhohlen anstarrten. Was mich aber nicht wirklich wunderte, denn für sie mussten wir doch ziemlich merkwürdig aussehen.

„Wir sollten zuerst mit Rena und Jo anfangen", meinte Alex. „Bei Frauen geht es immer schneller und ich denke, die beiden sind nicht so abgeneigt wie unsere Männerfraktion."

„Gut, dann lass uns mal losziehen und für die beiden etwas hübsches suchen."

Laura und Alex verschwanden zwischen den Ständern und es dauerte ne ganze Weile, bis sie, mit Klamotten beladen, wieder auftauchten.

Laura drückte Mum ihren Stapel in die Arme und ich bekam von Alex meine neuen Sachen.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe die richtige Größe erwischt", meinte sie. „Da drüben sind die Umkleiden, da könnt ihr euch umziehen."

Voll bepackt verschwand ich in einer Kabine und zog den Vorhang vor.

Zuerst schlüpfte ich in eine ziemlich enge, dunkelblaue Jeans, doch irgendwie schien sie nicht zu passen.

Ich steckte den Kopf aus der Kabine. „Alex!"

Sie kam und ich ließ sie rein.

„Die Hose passt nicht."

„Wieso, sitzt doch perfekt."

„Aber ich kann sie nicht weiter hoch ziehen."

„Du kannst was nicht? Oh, Rena, sag bloß, du kennst keine Hüfthosen?" lachte sie und ich sah sie erstaunt an.

„Das ist ne Hüfthose, die geht nicht weiter hoch", erklärte sie dann.

„Aha, aber dann kann man ja meinen Slip sehen", meinte ich und begutachtete mich zweifelnd im Spiegel.

„Das ist schon okay, die Muggel laufen alle so rum."

„Na dann."

„Hier, probier dass mal drüber." Sie hielt mir ein grünes T-Shirt entgegen. „Hab extra auf deine Farbe geachtet. Rot hätte dir bestimmt nicht gefallen, oder?" grinste sie.

„Stimmt, dazu bin ich zu sehr mit Slytherin verankert", grinste ich zurück und streifte mir das T-Shirt über.

„Bist du sicher?" fragte ich dann zweifelnd.

„Du siehst super aus", versicherte sie mir. „Robbie wird dahinschmelzen!"

„Klar, aber wohl eher, weil Lucius ihn vorher grillt. Nee, meinst du wirklich?"

„Sicher. Komm mit raus, dann können die anderen ihren Kommentar abgeben."

„Und ich kann dir auch schon genau sagen, was Lucius sagen wird. Nein, so nicht, meine Liebe. Das ist ja ordinär!" kicherte ich und ließ mich von Alex nach draußen ziehen.

Als ich vor den anderen zu stehen kam erntete ich die verschiedensten Reaktionen.

Harry ließ ein anerkennendes „Wow" hören und auch Laura und Mum fanden, mir würden die Sachen total gut stehen.

„Bist du verrückt", meinte Lucius. „Du kannst unsere Tochter doch nicht so gehen lassen. Sie ist ja halb nackt!"

„Das nennt sich bauchfrei", kicherte Alex.

„Viel zu anzüglich. Nein, so nicht, meine Liebe!"

Alex und ich sahen uns an und prusteten los vor lachen.

„Ich denke, dass _meine_ Tochter ganz gut alleine entscheiden kann, was sie anzieht und was nicht", meldete Mum sich etwas verspätet auf Lucius Vorwurf.

„Ach, jetzt ist es also wieder deine Tochter?" gab Lucius verärgert zurück und bevor die kleine Diskussion in einen handfesten Streit ausarten konnte, ging ich dazwischen.

„Keine Sorge, ich ziehe was anderes an." Lucius warf Mum einen triumphierenden Blick zu, doch bevor einer der beiden etwas sagen konnte, führte ich meinen Satz zu Ende. „Aber nicht wegen dir, Lucius, sondern weil ich mich selbst nicht so wohl fühle." Damit verschwand ich wieder in der Kabine.

„Ich sag ja, sie kann ganz gut alleine entscheiden", hörte ich noch, wie Mum etwas bissig zu Lucius sagte, worauf er nur mit einem ärgerlichen Schnauben antwortete.

Ich zog das T-Shirt wieder aus und streifte mir statt dessen ein weißes über, das vorne einen asiatisch aussehenden Aufdruck hatte.

„Oh man, ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass die ganzen Streitereien endlich aufhören", meinte ich, als ich hörte wie Alex wieder zu mir in die Kabine kam. „Anstatt dass die beiden sich miteinander beschäftigen, diskutieren sie über mich. Hallo? Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr."

„Hör einfach nicht drauf", versuchte Alex mich zu beruhigen. „Für die beiden ist es doch auch ne ganz neue Situation. Lucius denkt wahrscheinlich, dass er bei dir als Vater etwas nachzuholen hat und Jo muß sich wohl erst noch dran gewöhnen, dass er seine Vatereigenschaft tatsächlich ernst nimmt."

„Das weiß ich ja Trotzdem will ich nicht, dass sie sich meinetwegen streiten..."

„Das legt sich bestimmt wieder."

„Dein Wort in deren Gehörgang", seufzte ich. „So, ich nehm das hier, gefällt mir doch besser."

„Aber nimm das andere auch noch mit", grinste Alex. „Harry scheint es gefallen zu haben..."

„Ja, okay. Überredet."

Ich zog mich wieder um und verließ zusammen mit Alex die Kabine.

Derweilen hatte Laura sich um Mum gekümmert und ich musste zugeben, dass Mum immer noch ziemlich gut aussah.

Laura hatte sie in einen schwarzen Rock gesteckt, der knapp übers Knie ging. Darüber trug sie ein hellrosanes Oberteil, was gut zu ihren schwarzen Haaren passte. Schwarze hohe Stiefel komplettierten das Outfit.

Es war richtig ungewohnt, sie in körperbetonten Sachen zu sehen, aber ich musste sagen, es stand ihr hervorragend.

Mum warf Lucius einen herausfordernden Blick zu, so als wolle sie ihn dazu bringen erneut etwas negatives zu sagen, doch Lucius reagierte nicht darauf, sondern sah sie unverhohlen an.

Dann ging er langsam auf sie zu und löste ihr Haarband, sodass ihr die langen schwarzen Haare locker über die Schultern fielen.

„Jetzt ist es perfekt", meinte er leise und ich musste lächeln, als Mum leicht errötete.

„Ach? Bei mir sieht es gut aus und Serena willst du solche Sachen verbieten?" meinte sie dann kampfeslustig, doch Lucius lächelte nur milde.

„Bei dir ist es auch etwas anderes..." dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.

„So ein Mist", meinte ich zu Alex. „Jetzt kann ich gar nicht mehr verstehen, was er sagt."

„Ist wahrscheinlich auch besser so", gab sie grinsend zurück. „Aber was habe ich dir gesagt? Sie haben sich wieder lieb. Ah, Rena, mir fällt da gerade was ein..."

Sie zog mich unauffällig zur Seite.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir Lucius und Severus ein wenig ärgern. Ich denke, für ihre Aktion mit dem Internet haben sie einen kleinen Denkzettel verdient."

„Klingt gut. Was schwebt dir denn so vor?" Jetzt hatte sie mich neugierig gemacht.

„Pass auf..." Leise legte sie mir ihren Plan dar.

„Das wird ein Spaß", lachte ich, als sie geendet hatte. „Aber meinst du nicht, dass es doch ziemlich gemein ist?"

„Ach komm, die beiden können ruhig mal etwas lockerer werden."

„Allerdings."

Wir gingen wieder zu den anderen zurück und Alex suchte noch schnell für Draco ein paar passende Klamotten aus.

**Alex**

Ich griff nach Dracos Arm und zog ihn mit zu den Umkleiden. Da er schon ahnte, was ihm blühte, kam er nur widerwillig mit und egal was er anziehen sollte, es gefiel ihm nicht.

Draco war ein hoffnungsloser Fall und ich gab's auf.

„Okay, okay", meinte ich resignierend, als ich zum fünften Mal zu ihm in die Umkleidekabine ging und er wieder etwas zu meckern hatte.

„Ich gebs auf! Dann geh halt nackt!"

Er grinste anzüglich.

„Ja, das würde dir gefallen oder?"

„Oh vergiss es, Draco."

Dann zog er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf, welches er ebenfalls abgelehnt hatte und ich wollte die Kabine verlassen. Aber er griff nach meinem Arm und hielt mich fest. Dann zog er mich langsam zu sich und bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, verschloss er meine Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Was soll das?" fragte ich atemlos, als er mich immer noch festhielt.

„Ich dachte, du kannst mir nicht widerstehen", grinste er.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte ich argwöhnisch, aber statt einer Antwort küsste er mich noch einmal fordernder und drängte mich sanft in eine bestimmte Richtung bis ich die Wand in meinem Rücken spürte. Seine Hände glitten unter meinen kurzen Rock, den ich heute mal ausnahmsweise trug, da wir uns in der Muggelwelt aufhielten. Denn in der Zaubererwelt waren so kurze, mehr zeigende als verhüllende Kleidungsstücke verpönt. Ich ahnte, was er vorhatte und versuchte ihn auf Abstand zu halten.

„Bist du verrückt?" zischte ich leise. „Doch nicht hier…"

Aber er sah mich nur mit bettelndem Blick an.

„Wieso denn nicht? Wenn du so einen Rock trägst, musst du ja wohl damit rechnen, dass ich jede Sekunde nutzen werde, um mit dir allein zu sein…"

„Muss ich das?" Er nickte und ich musste zugeben, dass ich mich schon etwas geschmeichelt fühlte. Außerdem spürte ich seine Hände, ehe ich reagieren konnte, wieder auf meinen Schenkeln. Er drängte sich an mich und meine Hände wanderten automatisch in Richtung seines Pos, der in der engen Jeans, die er noch trug, wirklich gut zur Geltung kam. Ich seufzte leise und ließ ihn gewähren, als er dafür sorgte, dass mein Tanga meine Beine hinunter glitt. Schnell wurde ihm auch die Jeans zu eng und dankbar nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass ich sie ihm vorsichtig samt seiner Boxershorts abstreifte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir uns beide zusammenreißen mussten um nicht laut zu stöhnen. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in Dracos Schulter und hoffte inständig, dass uns niemand gehört hatte. Ganz sicher war ich mir nämlich nicht, dass wir es absolut lautlos getan hatten.

Dracos Wangen waren gerötet und er lächelte glücklich und erleichtert, als ich sein Gesicht in meine Hände nahm und ihn zärtlich küsste.

Dann zogen wir uns beide wieder an und atmeten tief durch. Hoffentlich hatten die anderen nichts bemerkt oder fragten sich nicht, was wir so lange in der Kabine machten.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und Draco schmunzelte fragend.

„Was?"

„Du verdirbst mich noch völlig…."

„Ich? Wieso das denn?"

„Na, wenn mir vor ein paar Monaten jemand erzählt hätte, ich würde es mit Draco Malfoy in der Umkleidekabine eines Muggelbekleidungsgeschäftes treiben, hätte ich ihn für verrückt erklärt und eingewiesen…"

Wir verließen die Kabine und es dauerte nicht lange bis wir wieder auf Rena trafen.

„Und?" meinte sie erwartungsvoll.

„Ähm…es hat ihm nichts gefallen… also wird er wohl auch mit dem anderen Laden vorlieb nehmen müssen."

Ich sah Rena verschwörerisch an, aber sie schien skeptisch.

„Was habt ihr denn dann so lange in der Umkleide gemacht?"

„Nichts", meinte Draco vorschnell und unterbrach mich, als ich dabei war etwas anderes zu sagen.

„Anprobiert", erklärte ich nämlich und jetzt wurde Rena noch misstrauischer.

„Aha", erwiderte sie nur und musterte uns noch einmal genau. Mir wurde auf einmal ganz heiß und ich hatte das Gefühl rot wie eine Tomate zu werden.

Dracos Wangen waren ebenfalls noch rosa und er warf Rena einen herausfordernden Blick zu, als würde er darauf warten, dass sie etwas anderes äußerte.

Sie tat es aber nicht. Stattdessen schlich sich ein Grinsen in ihr Gesicht und sie ließ uns stehen.

„Kommt. Die anderen warten schon an der Kasse."

Wir folgten ihr und als wir uns zu den anderen gesellten, sah Laura uns merkwürdig an.

„Wow, ihr seht aber geschafft aus", entfuhr es ihr dann und Rena kicherte leise.

„Anprobieren ist schon anstrengend", erklärte sie amüsiert und Draco wollte schon etwas sagen, aber ich hielt ihn zurück.

„Wenn du dich jetzt aufregst, wissen sie, dass etwas nicht stimmt", flüsterte ich ihm zu und er nickte zustimmend.

„Na gut…"

Laura bezahlte, was Joanna und Rena sich ausgesucht hatten und ich führte die anderen dann zu einem Second-Hand Shop. Der Laden war in London ein Geheimtipp und genau richtig für unsere Zwecke.

Auf dem Weg dorthin trottete Draco neben mir her und seine blendende Stimmung verschwand langsam wieder.

„Wieso muß ich mich denn anders kleiden", ließ er mürrisch vernehmen. „Als wir in diesem Kinodingsbums waren, war das doch auch nicht nötig."

„Ja, aber da waren alle kostümiert."

„Kostümiert?" Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich bin immer perfekt und elegant gekleidet… und nicht kostümiert!"

„Das weiß ich doch", erwiderte ich lahm, um ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Aber das gilt nur in unserer Welt…diesmal ist es wichtig, was die Muggel denken."

„Mich interessiert nicht, was Muggel denken!"

Draco hatte ziemlich laut gesprochen und Laura und Severus drehten sich um und warfen ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Schon gut", meinte er daraufhin genervt zu ihnen und ließ das Thema auf sich beruhen.


	22. Chapter 22

**Serena**

Laura übernahm vorerst die Rechnung, da wir anderen ja alle kein Muggelgeld besaßen. Danach führte Alex uns zu einem kleinen Second-Hand-Shop, der ganz in der Nähe lag.

„Ich denke, hier finden wir die passenden Sachen für Sie beide", wandte sie sich an Lucius und Severus und hatte Mühe ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Second Hand?" Lucius rümpfte die Nase und sah gar nicht begeistert aus. „Ich werde doch keine Sachen anziehen, die schon einmal getragen wurden und noch dazu von Muggeln!"

„Es wird Ihnen aber nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Haben Sie sich mal die Preise in den anderen Läden angesehen?" erklärte Alex. „Sie können schon mal damit anfangen sich daran zu gewöhnen etwas kürzer zu treten. Und dieser Laden ist echt günstig."

Lucius verstand sofort worauf Alex anspielte und warf Draco einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Ich gebe es ja nicht gerne zu, aber Sie haben ausnahmsweise einmal recht", knurrte er dann. „Und Draco, wir müssen glaube ich nocheinmal ernsthaft miteinander sprechen, vor allem über deine Verschwendungssucht."

„Wer hat mir denn den Malfoystandard beigebracht?" gab Draco zurück und freute sich über den erstaunten Blick seines Vaters. „Das warst ja wohl du."

Lucius machte sich nicht die Mühe darauf zu antworten, sondern marschierte ohne ein weiteres Wort in den Laden.

Mit großen Augen sah ich mich in dem Laden um, scheinbar konnte man hier alles bekommen.

Vor einer Auslage mit bunten T-Shirts blieb ich etwas länger stehen. Sie waren mit den verschiedensten Sprüchen bedruckt und nicht nur einmal musste ich darüber lachen.

Dann entdeckte ich eins, was ich unbedingt mitnehmen musste. Wenn das alles hier vorbei war, würde ich es Lucius schenken und ich wusste, dass er sich darüber ärgern würde.

Derweil hatte Alex sich zuerst um die Klamotten von Severus gekümmert.

Er trug nun eine schwarze Jeans und darüber ein T-Shirt von Black Sabbath.

Severus schien anfangs nicht begeistert, doch als er sich das T-Shirt etwas genauer betrachtete hellte sich seine Mine etwas auf.

„Death Rider", murmelte er. „Gefällt mir. Ist das so etwas wie die Todesser?" wollte er dann von Alex wissen.

„Ja, ja, so ungefähr", gab sie grinsend zurück.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht", raunte ich ihr zu, musste aber auch grinsen.

„Das weiß er aber nicht."

„Wie gemein", meinte ich ironisch und wir mussten uns zusammenreißen, damit wir nicht schon wieder loslachen mussten. Scheinbar gefiel ihm auch die Rückseite des T-Shirts, aber bei einem ehemaligen Todesser war das auch kein Wunder. Totenköpfe und die Zahl des Teufels wurden immer gerne genommen.

„Mir gefällt nur eins nicht", eröffnete Sev uns düster. „Ich will nicht, dass man das hier sehen kann."

Er zeigte uns seinen linken Arm, wo wir ganz deutlich das Mal der Todesser sehen konnten.

„Das braucht Sie nicht zu beunruhigen. Die Muggel kennen das nicht."

„Trotzdem muß ich damit nicht unbedingt öffentlich herumlaufen. Es gibt genug Hexen und Zauberer, die in der Muggelwelt leben. Die müssen nicht unbedingt sehen, dass ich ein Todesser war", beharrte er.

„Ich glaube, da kann ich dir helfen, Sev", mischte Laura sich ein. Sie verschwand kurz zwischen den Regalen und tauchte wenig später mit einem schwarzen Lederarmband wieder auf.

Sev begutachtete es mit einem skeptischen Blick, ließ es aber zu, dass Laura es ihm umband.

„Na ja", war sein Kommentar und ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass es ihm gar nicht gefiel.

„Daß macht den Altrocker perfekt", kicherte Alex so leise, dass nur ich es hören konnte.

„Das passt doch gut zu deinem T-Shirt", grinste Laura. „Und hey, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du Black Sabbath magst."

„Ich habe eben eine Schwäche für alles Dunkle", meinte er und ließ offen, was er nun wirklich damit meinte. Allerdings bezweifelte ich, dass er wusste wer oder was Black Sabbath wirklich war.

„Jetzt zu Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy", wandte sich Alex an Lucius. „Mal sehen, was wir für Sie schönes finden..."

Es dauerte nicht lange und auch Lucius war neu eingekleidet.

Er trug eine schwarze, verwaschene Jeans, die auch schon mal bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Denn an den Knien waren ausgefranste Löcher und auch so wirkte sie ziemlich kaputt.

Darüber hatte er von Alex ein schwarzes T-Shirt angezogen bekommen.

_AC/DC – Back in Black _stand vorne drauf.

"Die Hose ist kaputt", beschwerte er sich. „So kann ich doch nicht rumlaufen."

„Die Hose ist nicht kaputt", erklärte Alex ihm. „Das ist Absicht. Ist zur Zeit der neueste Trend. Sie werden gar nicht auffallen, da alle die Hosen so tragen. Aber irgendetwas fehlt noch..."

Alex sah ihn kritisch an, dann machte sich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

„Bin gleich wieder da."

Sie lief zum Verkaufstresen und sprach leise mit dem Verkäufer. Der nickte nur und drückte ihr dann etwas in die Hand.

Als sie zurückkam entpuppte es sich als schwarzes Tuch mit weißen Totenköpfen drauf.

„Wenn Sie glauben, dass ich damit mein Mal verstecke, haben Sie sich aber getäuscht. Es weiß sowieso jeder, dass ich ein Todesser war, also kann es auch jeder sehen."

„Wenn Sie meinen... aber ich habe etwas anderes damit vor..."

„Und was?" Lucius sah sie misstrauisch an.

„Warten Sie es ab...", meinte Alex vergnügt und rief den Verkäufer zu uns. Kurz erklärte sie ihm, was sie wollte und bevor Lucius überhaupt zum protestieren kam, hatte sich der Verkäufer das Tuch geschnappt und es ihm um den Kopf gebunden.

Lucius gab ein ärgerliches Grunzen von sich und ich konnte mich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten und musste lachen. Er sah aber auch zu komisch aus.

„Wenn Sie Ihre Haare noch schwarz färben, sind Sie perfekt für das Konzert gerüstet", meinte der Verkäufer augenzwinkernd.

„Sind Sie verrückt geworden?" fuhr Lucius ihn an.

„Von was für einem Konzert spricht er da? Doch nicht von Robbie, oder?" fragte ich Alex leise und sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Nee, AC/DC haben in den nächsten Tagen auch ein Konzert. Ich hab ihm erzählt, dass du mit deinem Vater da hin willst und er sich noch passend dafür einkleiden muß."

„Oh, wie gemein."

**Alex**

„Und jetzt kommt Draco dran…", meinte ich dann zu Rena und sie grinste nur gespannt.

Ich suchte ein paar Sachen für Draco raus und reichte sie ihm in die Umkleide. Als er eine alte verwaschene Jeans angezogen hatte, reichte ich ihm noch ein T-Shirt.

„Aber du musst versprechen es anzuziehen und nicht vorher draufzugucken…"

„Ja ja", meinte er nur genervt und ich verließ die Kabine. Draußen grinste ich Rena verschwörerisch an und schon ertönte ein Schrei.

„Alex!"

„Ja?" fragte ich scheinheilig zurück.

„Das zieh ich nicht an! Auf gar keinen Fall!"

„Komm doch erst mal raus!" rief Rena herausfordernd und selbst Lucius und Severus stimmten ihr zu.

„Stell dich nicht so an", ermunterte Lucius seinen Sohn. „Schlimmer als bei uns kann es wohl kaum sein…"

„Nein!" kam die energische Antwort und ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann ging ich in die Kabine und griff nach Dracos Arm um ihn nach draußen zu ziehen.

Als ich es endlich geschafft hatte, staunten die anderen nicht schlecht und alle bis auf Lucius und Snape begannen zu kichern und bewunderten Dracos T-Shirt.

„Das passt doch wie die Faust aufs Auge", grinste Harry und Draco starrte ihn finster an.

„Das war's", meinte er. „Das zieh ich nicht an."

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und die weibliche Fraktion begann zu johlen und zu klatschen.

„Wow! Draco zeigt uns doch noch seinen Hintern", grölte Rena.

Die Jeans, die ich Draco verpasst hatte, wies nämlich direkt unter der Gesäßtasche einige große ausgefranste Risse auf beiden Seiten auf.

„Scheinbar sind die Hosen hier alle so", verteidigte er sich, schien aber doch geschmeichelt, dass er so eine Hose gut tragen konnte.

Dann verschwand er wieder schnell Richtung Kabine und ich folgte ihm mit einigen anderen Sachen in der Hand. Auf einem der Tische sah er ein weißes Shirt ohne Arm, dass mit einem Drachenmotiv bedruckt war.

„Das gefällt mir", stellte er fest.

„Na dann zieh es an... und diese Hose hier auch."

Als Draco wieder aus der Kabine kam, fummelte er die ganze Zeit an der khakifarbenen Hose rum, die ich ihm gegeben hatte.

„Entweder brauche ich einen Gürtel oder die Hose ne Nummer kleiner", nörgelte er. „Die ist viel zu groß."

„Nein, nein..." Grinsend trat ich hinter ihn, beugte mich vor und zog ihm die Hose von den Hüften, so dass sie gerade noch halbwegs auf seinem Hintern hing.

„Spinnst du?" fuhr er mich an. „Was soll das? Ich verlier gleich meine Hose…"

„Aber das trägt man so… nennt sich Baggy Pants", grinste ich zurück.

„Auf gar keinen Fall", war sein entschlossener Kommentar zu der Hose und Lucius stimmte ihm natürlich zu.

„Das geht wirklich zu weit", ließ er vernehmen.

„Wow Draco, du trägst grüne Satinboxershorts? Das ist wirklich sehr Slytherin-like…aber trotzdem peinlich", fügte Rena dann kichernd hinzu und Draco knurrte etwas in meine Richtung.

Das Anprobieren ging noch eine Weile so weiter und mittlerweile wurde sogar mir langweilig dabei, bis Draco mich zu sich in die Kabine rief.

„Also wenn ich mir wirklich hier was aussuchen muß, dann nehme ich die Jeans und das weiße T-Shirt."

Wirklich begeistert davon war er wohl nicht, aber ich war froh, dass wir sein Outfit jetzt nur noch etwas verfeinern mussten.

„Okay, warte hier", meinte ich erleichtert, „jetzt fehlen nur noch ein paar Accessoires…"

„Accessoires? Alex! Nein!"

Aber ich war schon aus der Umkleide verschwunden und suchte ein paar Sachen zusammen.

Als ich zurückkam, ließ Draco sich nur widerwillig von mir noch eine lockere grünkarierte Krawatte umhängen und ein Stirnband überstreifen.

„Jetzt müssen wir noch was mit deinen Haaren machen", bestimmte ich dann.

„Was stimmt denn mit meinen Haaren nicht?" fragte er argwöhnisch.

„Nichts", wich ich aus. „Sie sind nur einfach zu…ähm zu…zu…zu brav. Genau, zu brav."

„Zu brav?"

„Jepp."

„Ich denke nicht, dass meine Haare brav sind, nur weil ich darauf achte, dass sie nicht kreuz und quer abstehen."

„Es sieht aber viel schöner aus, wenn sie etwas strubbelig sind."

„So wie die von Potter?"

„Ja, so wie die von Harry." Als ich seinen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck sah, verbesserte ich mich schnell.

„Nein, nicht wie die von Harry…ähm… nur so wie sie aussehen, wenn du aufstehst. Das sieht dann so verwegen aus."

Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Na, lass mich mal machen", meinte ich dann nur noch und zauberte etwas an seiner Frisur rum.

Als ich fertig war, blickte Draco entsetzt in den Spiegel.

„Ahhh! Was hast du gemacht, Alex?"

„Wieso? Gefällts dir nicht?" Ich konnte ein Grinsen aber nicht unterdrücken, da Dracos Haar nun stachelig nach oben standen und mehrere Farben aufwiesen.

„Mach das wieder rückgängig!"

„Nö, ich finds gut… Jetzt siehst du irgendwie niedlich und rebellisch aus…"

„Alex!"

„Wart doch erst mal ab, was die anderen sagen…" Und damit gab ich ihm einen Schubs raus aus der Kabine.

„Wow!" entfuhr es Rena. „Draco! Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass dir so was steht. Du siehst aus wie ein…hm…ich weiß nicht… Drummer vielleicht?"

„Alex scheint ja ein echter Stylingprofi zu sein", grinste Joanna dann in Richtung Lucius, der aber gar nicht glücklich aussah.

„So kann er doch nicht rumlaufen! Sie dir mal seine Haare an!"

„Wieso denn? Ist doch mal was anderes… und du siehst im Moment ja auch nicht mehr so harmlos aus…"

Lucius ließ sich aber nicht beirren.

„Draco, sorg dafür, dass deine Haare wieder ordentlich aussehen", verlangte er.

„Wie denn ohne Zauberstab?" gab dieser trotzig zurück. „Außerdem gefällt es mir."

Ich musste ein lautes Lachen unterdrücken und konnte kaum glauben, dass Draco seine neue Frisur wirklich gefiel. Er nutzte die Situation nur um seinen Vater zu ärgern.

„Dann mach ich es halt", bestimmte Lucius und zog seinen Sohn in eine abgeschiedene Ecke des Ladens.

Allerdings hatte er keinen Erfolg, denn so einfach konnte man meine Zauber nicht rückgängig machen und Draco sah seinen Vater triumphierend an.

„Siehst du, Vater. Es bleibt…"

Lucius knurrte irgendwas Unverständliches und wandte sich dann noch mal an seinen Sohn.

„Es wird Zeit, dass wir dir einen neuen Zauberstab besorgen…"

**Serena**

Ich sah wie Harry schadenfroh in Dracos Richtung grinste und ich beschloss, dass er auch noch seinen Teil abbekommen sollte.

„Ach Harry?" meinte ich deshalb scheinheilig. „Willst du dir nicht auch noch ein paar coole Klamotten aussuchen?"

„Wieso das denn? Ich hab genug Muggelklamotten", wehrte er ab.

„Das streite ich auch gar nicht ab. Aber sieh mal, alle Männer haben sich neu einkleiden müssen. Da willst du doch wohl nicht die Ausnahme sein, oder?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und sah der Reihe nach Snape, Lucius und Draco an.

„Wenn ich es recht bedenke... doch, will ich", meinte er dann.

Doch so leicht kam er mir nicht davon und ich wusste auch schon etwas, was ihn garantiert ärgern würde.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Draco kann solche Klamotten eh viel besser tragen..."

„Was willst du damit sagen?" kam es dann auch prompt und ich musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. „Doch nicht etwa, dass Malfoy cooler ist, als ich?"

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt..."

„Aber gedacht!"

„Harry, er ist mein Bruder... zugegeben mit Knackarsch, aber eben mein Bruder." Nun grinste ich unverhohlen und reizte Harry dadurch noch mehr.

„So, so. Du glaubst also, dass Malfoy... ich betone _Malfoy_ ... der Malfoy der Muggel nicht ausstehen kann... dieser Malfoy sieht also besser aus als ich?"

„Was ist das denn jetzt für ein Platzhirschgehabe?"

„Ich frag ja nur..."

„Na schön", seufzte ich. Die Diskussion gestaltete sich länger als ich erwartet hatte. „Ja, er sieht super aus. Und Frauen stehen nun mal auf diese verwegene Art. Und glaub mir, die Drummer sind sowieso immer am besten."

„Häh?"

„Ach, nicht so wichtig. Jedenfalls macht Draco keine so schlechte Figur."

„Das wollen wir ja mal sehen", gab Harry angefressen zurück und verschwand hinter den Kleiderständern.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?" wollte Alex wissen und sah Harry verwundert hinterher.

„Ach, er hat sich geweigert, dass er auch neu eingekleidet wird. Und da hab ich ihm gesagt, dass Draco echt super aussieht. Das hat ihn natürlich gekränkt. Und jetzt will er mir bestimmt beweisen, dass er Draco schlagen kann. Womit ich mein Ziel erreicht habe", erklärte ich kichernd. „Wie hätte ich ihn sonst dazu bringen können, dass er sich auch neue Klamotten besorgt?"

„Männer!"

Alex sah mich an und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, ja, wenn die sich mal nicht darüber streiten können, wer der bessere ist..."

„... bricht ihre kleine Welt zusammen."

„Alex, ich denke, wir verstehen uns... Oh, da kommt Harry."

Und er sah gar nicht mal so übel aus.

Er hatte sich die Baggy-Pants geschnappt, die Draco partout nicht anziehen wollte und trug sie auch so, wie Alex es schon bei Draco versucht hatte.

Darüber hatte er ein Trikot der Newcastle Vipers angezogen. Allerdings schien es, das es ihm drei Nummern zu groß war.

„Wow Harry", meinte Alex. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass ein Skater in dir steckt."

„Jetzt sag nicht, du findest das gut?" ging Draco ärgerlich dazwischen.

„Wieso nicht? Das hat was..."

Ich beachtete die beiden nicht länger, sondern ging zu Harry.

„Wow, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass ich mit so einem coolen Typen zusammen bin."

Harry sagte gar nichts, sondern grinste nur zufrieden.

„Und Vipers passt ja ganz gut zu dir", fügte ich noch hinzu.

„Ich wollte ja erst die Giants nehmen. Aber ich konnte es Malfoy doch nicht antun, dass er sich noch kleiner fühlt", sagte Harry großspurig und ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Ihr hört wohl nie auf, was?"

**Alex**

Als alle zufrieden waren und wir bezahlt hatten, wollten wir uns auf den Heimweg machen, als Snape und Lucius lautstark protestierten.

„Moment mal, ich will mich erst wieder umziehen!"

„Nein, nein, so können sie sich schon mal daran gewöhnen", ging ich dazwischen und erhielt von den anderen Frauen Schützenhilfe.

„Alex hat Recht. Außerdem… mir gefällt mein Outfit", meinte Joanna schmunzelnd und da Laura auch Snape zum Schweigen brachte, verließen wir den Laden.

Ich wechselte einen verschwörerischen Blick mit Rena und Laura und irgendwie war es uns ziemlich egal, dass unsere Umstyling Aktion etwas an Robbie Anpassung vorbeigegangen war.

Draußen wurden auch alle mit unverhohlen neugierigen Blicken bedacht und Lucius schnaubte verächtlich.

„Jetzt trag ich schon mal Muggelkleidung und werde trotzdem von denen angestarrt. Die sollen sich mal entscheiden, was sie wollen."

Rena prustete beinahe laut los, aber schlug sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund. Ich musste ebenfalls breit grinsen, aber lief zum Glück weiter hinten, so dass das niemandem auffiel.

Zurück am Grimmauldplatz kam mir auf einmal Jerry entgegen laufen und auf Renas Schulter landete Mordor.

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Harry verwundert und die Antwort erschien in Person von Dobby.

„Dobby wollte sehen, ob er helfen kann", erklärte er nur mit einer Verbeugung.

Lucius hatte Dobby zum Glück noch nicht entdeckt, sondern starrte interessiert die Fledermaus auf Renas Schulter an.

Er begutachtete sie von allen Seiten, als er einmal um Rena herumging und Mordor versuchte sich auffällig unter seinen Flügeln zu verstecken.

„Wo hast du die Fledermaus her, Rena?" fragte Lucius dann nachdrücklich.

„Keine Ahnung", zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Wieso denn?"

„Na, das ist meine alte Fledermaus!" erklärte Lucius in die verblüffte Runde.

„Vater?" fragte Draco erst verwundert und sah seinen Vater dann streng an.

„Vater! Du hast die Fledermaus verzaubert? Und wir haben uns noch gefragt, welcher Zauberer auf so eine verrückte Idee kommen würde…"

„Verzaubert?" meinte Snape dann irritiert.

„Würde bitte jemand die Freundlichkeit besitzen uns aufzuklären!"

**Serena**

„Ja, gleich", meinte ich zu Severus und nahm Mordor von meiner Schulter. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib und hatte seine Flügel eng um sich gewickelt.

Ich drückte ihn an meine Brust und strich ihm sanft über den Kopf.

„Hab keine Angst, ich bin bei dir", flüsterte ich ihm zu und er entspannte sich merklich.

Lucius sah Mordor immer noch stirnrunzelnd an und kam einen Schritt näher. Sofort fletschte Mordor seine spitzen Zähne, anscheinend fühlte er sich auf meinem Arm sicher genug, um Lucius anzugiften.

„Darf ich sie mir mal genauer ansehen?" fragte Lucius.

„Ich weiß nicht...", begann ich, doch er griff, ohne auf meinen Einwand zu achten, nach der Fledermaus.

„Autsch!" Mit einem Aufschrei zog er seine Hand zurück. „Das Mistvieh hat mich gebissen!"

Mordor verzog seine Schnauze zu einem spöttischen Grinsen, so als wolle er sagen: Das hast du nun davon.

Außer Lucius, Draco, Harry, Alex und ich sahen alle Mordor irritiert an.

„Würdest du uns bitte aufklären, was hier eigentlich los ist", meinte Severus erneut und ich seufzte ergeben.

„Hast du Mordor verhext?" fragte ich Lucius geradeheraus und ihm schien die Frage unangenehm zu sein.

„Na ja... könnte man so sagen. Woher weißt du das?"

„Da kann ich Ihnen bestimmt weiter helfen", mischte Harry sich ein und zog den zerknitterten Brief, den wir bei Mordor gefunden hatten, aus seiner Hosentasche.

Lucius runzelte die Stirn, als Harry den Brief auseinander faltete, sagte jedoch noch nichts.

Harry erklärte nun auch den anderen, was es mit Mordor auf sich hatte.

„Wir haben das hier bei ihm gefunden", meinte er, als er sich genug über Mordors überraschende Menschlichkeit ausgelassen hatte. „Es sieht aus, als wäre es eine Seite aus einem Tagebuch. Dort steht geschrieben, dass jemand Mordor einem Experiment unterzogen hat, das leider missglückt ist. Mordor sollte in einen Menschen verwandelt werden. Es muß soweit alles funktioniert haben, außer, dass Mordor immer noch seine ursprüngliche Gestalt hat. Und ich denke, jetzt wissen wir auch, wer dieser Jemand war...", beendete er mit einem Seitenblick auf Lucius seine Erklärung.

„Ich glaub das nicht", stöhnte Lucius. „Dieser raffinierte Kerl hatte diese Seite die ganze Zeit bei sich und ich habe mich damals dumm und dämlich gesucht!"

„Schämst du dich denn gar nicht?" fragte ich ihn erstaunt.

„Wofür?"

„Na dafür, was du diesem armen kleinen Kerl angetan hast. Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass er mehr Mensch als Fledermaus ist. Er muß sich in seinem Körper doch vorkommen wie in einem Gefängnis!"

Mordor unterstützte mich mit einem heftigen Nicken.

„Wie bist du bloß auf diese Idee gekommen, Vater?" unterstützte Draco mich ebenfalls. „War dir langweilig?"

„Schon möglich", gab Lucius achselzuckend zurück.

„Oh man, und da kommst du auf so eine durchgeknallte Idee?! Anstatt herumzuexperimentieren hättest du dich lieber mal um mich kümmern sollen!" Dracos Worte klangen vorwurfsvoll und so waren sie auch gemeint.

„Du warst noch ein Baby", verteidigte Lucius sich.

„Na und? Trotzdem war bzw. bin ich dein Sohn!"

„Ich kann mit Babys nun mal nichts anfangen..."

„Ach, aber arme Tiere verhexen", unterbrach ich ihn. „Du hättest es wenigstens rückgängig machen können."

„Erstens ging es gar nicht mehr, weil ich den Umkehrzauber nicht kannte und zweitens, selbst wenn ich es gekonnt hätte, wäre es mir gar nicht mehr möglich gewesen. Denn als ich erkannt hatte was ich angerichtet hatte, hatte die Fledermaus sich schon aus dem Staub gemacht."

Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, riss Severus das Wort an sich.

„Damit ich das jetzt auch richtig verstehe. Du hast diese Fledermaus verzaubert? Aber warum?"

„Das weiß ich doch jetzt nicht mehr", gab Lucius gereizt zurück.

„Aber du musst doch wissen, warum du aus ihr einen Menschen machen wolltest", ließ Severus nicht locker. „Mal davon abgesehen, dass diese Idee total hirnrissig ist."

„Verdammt, ich hab eben gedacht, dass, wenn wir uns in Tiere verwandeln können, es auch umgekehrt funktionieren müsste."

Severus runzelte nur die Stirn und kam dann zu mir. „Darf ich?"

„Wenn er dich lässt..."

Mordor sträubte sich nicht dagegen, dass Sev ihn mir aus der Hand nahm, um ihn genauer zu begutachten.

„Interessant", murmelte er. „Scheinbar hat dein Zauber lebensverlängernd gewirkt, immerhin ist die Fledermaus bei Serena seit sie noch ganz klein war. Und normalerweise leben solche Tiere keine zwanzig Jahre. Und er macht wirklich einen sehr menschlichen Eindruck."

„Kannst du nicht was machen, Sev?" Flehend sah ich ihn an.

„Du meinst, ihm seine Menschlichkeit nehmen?"

Mordor gab ein entsetztes Quieken von sich und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Ich könnte es wahrscheinlich schon", sagte Severus daraufhin. „Aber ich glaube, das möchte er gar nicht."

„Und ihn komplett in einen Menschen verwandeln?"

Auch da fing Mordor entsetzt an zu kreischen und schüttelte noch heftiger den Kopf.

„Keine Sorge, das kann ich gar nicht."

„Und wenn er sich wenigstens ordentlich verständigen könnte?"

„Du meinst eine sprechende Fledermaus?"

„Ja."

„Theoretisch wäre es wohl möglich, nur hab ich das noch nie gemacht."

Diesmal sah Mordor uns interessiert an und schien scharf nachzudenken. Dann sah er Severus mit so einem flehenden Blick an, dass dieser unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte.

„Ich habe da so meine Zweifel, ob das so gut ist", wehrte er ab.

„Ich glaube auch, dass es besser ist, wenn alles so bleibt wie es ist", mischte sich Harry nun ein.

„Wie meinst du das?" wollte ich von ihm wissen.

„Na ja, deine Fledermaus ist doch bislang ganz gut zurecht gekommen oder hat sich wenigstens mit ihrer Situation abgefunden. Da sollten wir ihr Leben nicht noch mehr verändern."

„Potter hat ausnahmsweise einmal recht", bekam Harry von Severus unerwartete Unterstützung. „Lucius hat schon genug angerichtet, wir sollten das ganze nicht noch verschlimmern."

Widerwillig musste ich den beiden zustimmen, auch wenn ich mich ein wenig über Harry ärgerte. Er hätte mich unterstützen sollen und nicht Severus.

„Womit wir wieder bei der Frage wären, warum Sie die Fledermaus verzaubert haben?" wandte sich Harry wieder an Lucius.

Dieser warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. Scheinbar gefiel es ihm gar nicht, dass er wieder in den Mittelpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit gerückt war.

„Ich dachte, dass hätte ich schon vorhin erklärt."

„Nicht wirklich."

„Mensch, Potter", ließ sich nun auch Draco vernehmen. „Jetzt hör endlich auf, auf meinem Vater rumzuhacken. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich nichts dabei gedacht und außerdem ist es schon ewig lange her."

„War ja klar, dass so etwas von dir kommen muß. In solchen Situationen halten die Malfoys zusammen, wie?" giftete Harry zurück.

Plötzlich legte sich eine angespannte Atmosphäre über den Raum und die geladene Stimmung war fast greifbar. Und Harrys nächste Worte trugen auch nicht gerade dazu bei die Anspannung zu beseitigen.

„Aber was kann man von euch schon erwarten? Einmal Malfoy, immer Malfoy. Da nutzt auch das ganze Gerede von Veränderungen nichts."

Draco lief vor Wut rot an und war kurz davor sich auf Harry zu stürzen, doch Lucius legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und hielt ihn zurück.

Mit Erschrecken registrierte ich, dass ich an Lucius Stelle Draco nicht zurückgehalten hätte. Harrys Worte hatten mir einen kleinen Stich versetzt, denn schließlich gehörte ich auch zur Familie Malfoy und Draco war immerhin mein bester Freund. Zudem hatte ich Lucius mittlerweile auch ganz gerne, auch wenn er in der Vergangenheit nicht immer ganz unfehlbar gewesen war.

„Was willst du damit sagen, Potter?" knurrte Draco und machte sich von Lucius los.

„Das, was ich schon immer gesagt habe..."

Ich betete, dass Harry nicht weiter reden würde, doch den Gefallen tat er mir nicht.

„... Ihr sucht euch aus jeder Situation doch nur euren Vorteil, aber glaub mir, Malfoy, mit Geld und Macht alleine macht man sich keine Freunde."

Da ich hinter Harry stand, konnte er meinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen. Draco dafür umso deutlicher.

Ich starrte ausdruckslos auf Harrys Rücken und konnte nicht glauben, was er da von sich gab. Wusste er denn nicht, dass er damit auch mich miteinbezog?

Draco deutete meine Reaktion richtig und wandte sich mit einem fiesen Grinsen wieder an Harry.

„Glaub mir, Potter, das weiß ich bereits. Und ich weiß sogar noch mehr... man kann seine Freunde durch unbedachtes Reden sehr schnell verlieren. Gerade die Personen, die einem besonders am Herzen liegen..."

„Pah, und das von dir? Du kannst doch gar nicht beurteilen, was Freunde sind. Du hast doch gar keine."

Draco machte sich nicht die Mühe darauf etwas zu erwidern, aber das brauchte er auch nicht.

„Hör auf", sagte ich leise. Mir schwirrte der Kopf und es gelang mir kaum einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Harry drehte sich um und sah mich erschrocken an.

„Aber, Rena..."

„Hör auf", meinte ich noch mal. „Hör auf damit meine Familie in den Dreck zu ziehen."

Erst sah ich in Harrys Blick nur Unverständnis, doch dann, ganz langsam, verstand er endlich was ich meinte.

Er kam einen Schritt näher und wollte mir besänftigend die Hand auf den Arm legen, doch ich wich vor ihm zurück.

„Laß mich", fauchte ich ihn an und er fuhr erschrocken zurück.

Es war totenstill im Wohnzimmer geworden. Meine Gedanken rasten wild durcheinander und ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde ich den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren.

Warum hatte ich das eigentlich nicht schon früher erkannt? Harry hatte Draco noch nie akzeptiert, obwohl er wusste, dass Draco mir sehr am Herzen lag und wahrscheinlich würde er es auch nie akzeptieren können, dass ich eine Malfoy war. Was zur Folge hatte, dass Draco und auch Lucius ständiger Teil meines Lebens sein würden.

Aber Harry hatte Draco schon immer gehasst und daran hatte sich auch nichts geändert und würde sich wahrscheinlich auch nie etwas ändern.

Hatte unsere Beziehung dann noch eine Zukunft? Solche und ähnliche Gedanken schwirrten mir durch den Kopf.

„Rena?" drängte sich Harrys flehende Stimme in mein Bewusstsein und holte mich wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Rena, bitte sag doch was."

Ich schloss kurz die Augen, dann rannte ich wortlos aus dem Haus.

**Draco**

Kurz bevor die Tür hinter Rena ins Schloss fallen konnte, quetschte sich Jerry noch hindurch und lief ihr, freudig bellend, hinterher.

Draco hingegen hielt nun nichts mehr. Drohend baute er sich vor Harry auf und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Sag mir einen Grund, warum ich dich nicht verfluchen sollte, Potter? Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, wenn du ihr weh tust, dann mach ich dich fertig."

„Ach, aufeinmal spielst du den großen Bruder und Beschützer? Wie nobel von dir. Früher hast du dich doch auch nicht drum geschert, wie es ihr ging."

„Harry, bitte. Es reicht wirklich", ging Alex dazwischen. Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit über zurückgehalten, doch nun wurde es ihr langsam zuviel.

„Aber...", wollte er sich verteidigen.

„Nein, diesmal bist du wirklich zu weit gegangen. Laß gut sein und halte einfach deine Klappe."

Lucius, der liebend gerne auch seinen Senf dazu gegeben hätte, hielt sich zurück und überlegte statt dessen, wie sie Rena am schnellsten finden konnten.

„Alex hat recht", meinte er deshalb. „Wir sollten Serena schnell wiederfinden und zurück holen. Mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie da draußen alleine herumläuft, solange Jakob und seine Schergen noch auf freiem Fuß sind."

Harry wollte schon etwas sagen, doch ein vernichtender Blick von Lucius ließ es ihn vorziehen zu schweigen.

„Außerdem brauchen wir für die bevorstehende Rettung Robbies jede Unterstützung", nickte Alex zustimmend.

„Ich gehe sie suchen", bot Severus sich an.

„Nein, ich werde gehen, schließlich ist sie meine Tochter", widersprach Lucius heftig.

„Mag ja sein, aber ich denke, dass ich weiß, wie ich sie beruhigen kann."

„Woher willst du das denn wissen?"

„Vertrau mir einfach, Lucius. Ich weiß es."

„Na gut", stimmte Lucius widerwillig zu. „Aber bring sie heil zurück."

„Ihr wird schon nichts passieren", meinte Alex zuversichtlich. „Schließlich ist Jerry bei ihr."

„Jerry ist ein Hund", schnaubte Severus abfällig.

„Und ein guter Beschützer. Ich warne Sie, unterschätzen Sie ihn nicht."

Severus sagte nichts weiter, drückte Draco Mordor in den Arm und schickte sich an das Haus zu verlassen, als Jo ihn nocheinmal zurückhielt.

„Sev..."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe sie schnell gefunden." Damit verließ er endgültig das Haus.

**Serena**

Blind vor Wut und Tränen lief ich durch das Muggellondon. Wie konnte Harry bloß so unsensibel sein? Und das schlimmste war, dass er es auch noch ernst gemeint hatte.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich durch die Stadt lief, zum Glück hatte ich noch meine Muggelklamotten an, sodass ich nicht weiter auffiel. Unglücklicherweise jedoch hatte ich vergessen mir etwas über zu ziehen und so musste ich feststellen, dass es nicht gerade ratsam war im Dezember nur mit einem T-Shirt bekleidet draußen herumzulaufen.

Doch ich war viel zu aufgewühlt, um die Kälte zu spüren.

Ach ja, Dezember. Das hieß, es war bald Weihnachten. Ganz London war schon weihnachtlich geschmückt, doch wirklich freuen konnte ich mich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Weihnachten machte mich erst recht emotional.

Als ich mich nach einer Weile wieder etwas beruhigt hatte und meine Umgebung wieder genauer wahrnehmen konnte, fand ich mich am Tower wieder.

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf seiner, zur Themse gewandten Seite, auf einer Bank nieder und starrte die Towerbridge an.

Plötzlich spürte ich eine Berührung auf meinem Oberschenkel, sie war warm und weich.

„Jerry", rief ich, halb erstaunt, halb erfreut, als ich sah, wer mir seinen Kopf aufs Bein gelegt hatte. „Bist du mir etwa hinterhergelaufen?"

Jerry gab ein zustimmendes Bellen von sich und ließ sich von mir hinter den Ohren kraulen.

„Du holst dir noch den Tod, wenn du noch länger hier sitzen bleibst", ließ mich eine vorwurfsvolle Stimme aufschrecken.

Als ich aufsah, sah ich in Severus besorgte Augen. Eine Gefühlsregung, die ich bei ihm gar nicht kannte.

Statt ihm zu antworten, lenkte ich meinen Blick wieder auf die Towerbridge.

„Was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?" Severus setzte sich neben mich und ich konnte mir ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Schließlich trug er auch noch seine Muggelklamotten.

„Was meinst du?"

„Hast du vor hier sitzen zu bleiben, bis du festfrierst oder begleitest du mich wieder zurück?"

„Ich will Harry lieber nicht begegnen", versetzte ich und spielte mit Jerrys Ohren.

„Das lässt sich aber nicht vermeiden."

„Trotzdem. Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, wie weh er mir getan hat, als er so über Draco und Lucius hergezogen ist? Immerhin sind die beiden meine neue Familie und ich kenne Draco auch schon so lange."

„Ja", meinte er leise. „Das kann ich."

„Was?"

„Ich weiß wie es ist von jemandem verletzt zu werden, den man sehr gern hat."

„Du wurdest..."

„Ja", unterbrach er mich in einem so abweisenden Tonfall, dass ich mich nicht traute weiter zu fragen.

„Und kannst du mir dann auch sagen, was ich jetzt machen soll?"

„Nein. Das ist deine Entscheidung. Wobei ich nicht traurig wäre, wenn du diesen Potter endlich in den Wind schießt."

„Vielleicht werde ich das auch...", murmelte ich. „So wie es aussieht werde ich mich wohl entscheiden müssen. Er oder Draco."

„Überleg es dir gut", war alles was Severus mir dazu sagen konnte.

Doch was so einfach klang, war in Wirklichkeit unheimlich schwer. Und ich wusste nicht, ob ich auf Dauer damit zurecht kommen würde, dass Harry und Draco sich ständig anfeindeten. Zudem machte Harry auch keinen Hehl daraus, was er von den Malfoys hielt.

„Wie gesagt, überleg es dir gut", wiederholte Sev nocheinmal und schien in meinem Gesicht lesen zu können wie in einem offenen Buch.

„Das werde ich. Aber erst, wenn die Sache mit Robbie über die Bühne gegangen ist."

„Gut, können wir dann endlich gehen?"

Sev sah mich ungeduldig an und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Zähne laut aufeinander schlugen.

„Gute Idee, aber ich glaube ich habe mich schon erkältet", meinte ich und wurde prompt durch einen heftigen Nieser bestätigt.

Severus packte mich am Arm und Jerry am Halsband und apparierte mit uns zurück zum Grimmauld Place, nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass keiner in der Nähe war, der uns beobachten konnte.

**Alex**

Etwas unschlüssig sah ich mich um und bemerkte plötzlich Dobby, der sich mit vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen in die Küche davonschlich. Er hatte Malfoy Senior erkannt und wollte diesem wohl nur ungern begegnen. Allerdings war das wahrscheinlich unvermeidbar, aber ich war froh, dass diese Konfrontation nicht auch noch jetzt stattfand.

Als Severus verschwunden war, blickte Harry wütend in die Runde und ich hatte eine schlimme Vorahnung, was jetzt kommen würde…

„Das ist doch alles eure Schuld!" rief er aufgebracht und Jo und Laura zuckten zusammen. Draco und Lucius sahen etwas überrascht aus und ich war die einzige, die Harrys Reizbarkeit kannte.

„Oh nein!" entfuhr es mir seufzend und fragende Blicke richteten sich auf mich. Sogar Harry hatte ich fürs erste den Wind aus den Segeln genommen.

„Heißt das, dass du jetzt wieder eine deiner unkontrollierten Wehklagen loslässt, dass immer die anderen Schuld haben und nur du nicht…dass dein Leben ja so furchtbar tragisch ist, wegen eines Idioten namens Voldemort"- alle bis auf Laura und Harry zuckten bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens zusammen- „und dass du ja nichts dafür kannst?"

Harry starrte mich ungläubig an.

„Was?"

„Na wenn das der Fall ist, dann verlass ich nämlich lieber vorher den Raum, weil ich das schon zu oft gehört habe… wird langsam langweilig…"

Lucius und Draco grinsten, aber so leicht würden auch sie nicht davon kommen, wenn ich erst mal mit Harry fertig war.

„Aber Alex…"

„Kein Aber mehr…Merkt ihr Männer eigentlich nicht, wie ähnlich ihr euch alle seid?"

Die drei sahen sich verständnislos an.

„Also ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass ich Ähnlichkeit mit Potter habe", äußerte Lucius sofort und Draco stimmte ihm zu.

„Ach nein? Dann fällt also keinem hier auf, dass ihr irgendwie alle ein ausgesprochen großes Talent dafür besitzt in Situationen, die gerade relativ friedlich erscheinen, mit einem unüberlegten Kommentar eine Weltuntergangskrise auszulösen? Das könnt ihr nämlich alle besonders gut…"

Lucius schnaubte verächtlich.

„Meine Äußerungen sind nie unüberlegt."

„Na gut, dann ist es bei ihnen eben Absicht Unfrieden zu stiften", erklärte ich und Lucius sah hilfesuchend zu Jo.

„Also so würde ich das ja nun auch nicht sagen", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen und Jo musste grinsen.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du damit sagen willst", meinten Harry und Draco fast gleichzeitig und sahen sich daraufhin irritiert an.

„Ach wirklich nicht? Dann darf ich mal kurz daran erinnern, dass sie, Mr. Malfoy, erst vor ein paar Tagen noch kurz davor waren ihren Sohn zu enterben und zu verstoßen…ihr beide" - ich deutete auf Harry und Draco-„habt euch beinahe gegenseitig umgebracht…du Draco hattest es dir mit mir auch ziemlich verscherzt und jetzt löst du, Harry, eine Krise zwischen dir und Rena aus, nur weil du nicht über deine Feindseligkeit gegenüber Draco hinwegsehen kannst. Reicht das als Beweis?"

Betretenes Schweigen machte sich breit.

„Das hat damit doch gar nichts zu tun! Warum zum Teufel müssen es denn ausgerechnet die Malfoys sein? Warum ausgerechnet Draco, Alex?" giftete Harry plötzlich zurück und Draco ging sofort dazwischen.

„Hey, wag es ja nicht, Alex anzuschreien, Potter!"

„Sonst was?

Draco erwiderte nichts, sondern ging nur einen Schritt auf Harry zu.

„Was denn, fällt dir nichts mehr ein, Malfoy?" reizte Harry ihn weiter.

Ich sah zu Lucius und den anderen, die nicht den Eindruck machten, als wollten sie dazwischen gehen. Im Gegenteil. Lucius sah eher gelangweilt aus, so als ob das alles nur viel Lärm um nichts war.

Plötzlich entspannte Draco sich.

„Weißt du was, Potter, du bist die Mühe nicht wert", meinte er dann nur und wandte sich um, aber Harry brauchte dringend ein Ventil um sich abzureagieren und wer war da besser geeignet als sein Erzfeind aus alten Schulzeiten…

Er griff mit links nach Dracos Arm, drehte ihn wieder zu sich herum und seine rechte Faust landete voll in Dracos überraschtem Gesicht. Es ging so schnell, dass auch ich nur fassungslos dastand und gar nicht reagieren konnte.

Draco hingegen war umso schneller. Er wischte sich das Blut von seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe, stand wieder auf und stürzte sich sofort auf den wohl über sich selbst erschrockenen Harry.

Die beiden wälzten sich auf dem Boden und hilfesuchend blickte ich zu Lucius, der nun doch eingreifen wollte. Er sah mich an, zuckte mit den Schultern und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Ich schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und warf mich todesmutig in das Kampfgeschehen. Lucius folgte meinem Beispiel widerwillig und als ich Harry, der mal wieder die Oberhand gewonnen hatte von Draco zog, half Lucius seinem Sohn wieder auf die Füße und hielt ihn fest.

Allerdings hatte ich meine Probleme Harry zurück zu halten und als er sich losriss und wieder auf Draco stürzte, ließ auch Lucius seinen Sohn wieder frei, damit der sich verteidigen konnte.

„Himmel, hört auf!" brüllte ich, damit die beiden mich überhaupt wahrnahmen und Lucius war nicht wirklich eine große Hilfe. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er diese Situation amüsant fand.

Um die beiden auseinander zu kriegen, griff ich nach Harrys Arm und zog ihn zurück. Im gleichen Augenblick sah ich aber nur noch Dracos Faust auf mich zufliegen, spürte einen höllischen Schmerz im Gesicht verbunden mit einem Knacken und fand mich auf dem Boden wieder. Ich tastete nach meiner Nase, die garantiert gebrochen war und fühlte warmes Blut in meine Hand laufen, als ich sie festhielt. Mir schossen Tränen in die Augen und plötzlich war der Kampf beendet.

„Oh mein Gott!" hörte ich Harry rufen und Draco und er knieten auf einmal einträchtig neben mir.

„Oh Alex, das tut mir so Leid", stotterte Draco.

„Seid ihr total bescheuert?" schrie ich aber beide an. „Ihr habt mir die Nase gebrochen!"

Dann stöhnte ich auf, denn sprechen tat auch ganz schön weh.

Zum Glück befand sich noch einer mit im Raum, der noch rational denken und auch vernünftig zaubern konnte. Lucius reichte mir seine Hand und half mir auf, während Draco und Harry nur kopflos irgendwas vor sich her murmelten.

„Ich mach das schon", meinte Lucius, zog meine Hand von meiner Nase weg und richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf. Ich spürte ein Kribbeln, dann ein Stechen und ein Ziehen, aber zumindest hatte ich das Gefühl, dass die Schwellung wieder nachließ und ich besser atmen konnte. Als ich erneut meine Nase betastete, fühlte sie sich wieder normal an, außer dass sie noch immer etwas schmerzte.

„Gegen den Bluterguss kann ich leider nichts machen", meinte Lucius dann, aber ich war ihm trotzdem dankbar. Die Blaufärbung musste ich dann halt irgendwie mit einem Make-up Zauber vertuschen.

„Danke", wandte ich mich an Lucius und er nickte nur.

Und auf einmal standen auch Draco und Harry bei mir, aber bei den beiden gab es nicht wirklich etwas zu heilen. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig ein paar Veilchen, Platzwunden und blutende Nasen verpasst. Außerdem hatte ich das Gefühl, dass Lucius den beiden auch gar nicht hätte helfen wollen.

„Es tut uns leid", murmelten beide irgendwie und Laura und Jo reichten ihnen Handtücher mit etwas Eis drin.

„Meine Güte, wir sind nicht mehr in Hogwarts!" ging ich aber beide an. „Das hier ist das reale Leben und ihr solltet endlich mit diesen Rangordnungskämpfen aufhören! Werdet endlich erwachsen, Jungs!"

Sie sahen mich nur bedrückt an.

„Weißt du, Harry, was dein Problem ist? Du hast dich immer noch nicht unter Kontrolle. Professor Dumbledore hat es dir schon gesagt, Sirius hat es dir gesagt, Lupin, Moody und eigentlich alle, die ich sonst noch kenne, haben dir schon gesagt, dass du lernen musst, deine Gefühle besser zu kontrollieren. Aber bislang bist du ja immer mit allem durchgekommen, nicht wahr? Also warum solltest du dann auch lernen zu verhindern, dass bei dir ne Sicherung durchbrennt? Und noch was, Harry: Hör verdammt noch mal auf in der Vergangenheit zu leben! Es gibt so etwas wie sich weiterentwickeln und Veränderungen. Klingelt da was?"

Harry versuchte mich gekonnt zu ignorieren und ich wandte mich an Draco.

„Und du solltest endlich mal aufhören hier etwas beweisen zu wollen! Du lässt dich immer noch gerne von Harry provozieren und reizt ihn zurück, weil du dich ihm immer noch unterlegen fühlst. Allerdings, wie man sieht, ist Harry selbst nicht immer der tolle Held…"

Auch Draco schnaubte nur und Harry ergriff die Flucht.

„Macht doch, was ihr wollt", grummelte er und verzog sich dann nach oben.

Ich kümmerte mich noch ein bisschen um Dracos Verletzungen, als Severus zusammen mit Rena und Jerry ins Wohnzimmer apparierte.

Rena zitterte. Was ja auch kein Wunder war, da sie mitten im Dezember im T-Shirt nach draußen gerannt war.

„Rena, wie siehst du denn aus?" meinte Jo erschrocken. „Ich hol dir erst mal einen Tee."

Als wir dann alle im Wohnzimmer Platz genommen hatten und Rena sich aufgewärmt hatte, sah sie mich und Draco an und ein verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Und wie seht ihr aus? Habt ihr euch geprügelt?"

„So ungefähr", seufzte ich. „Draco hatte eine kleine Schlägerei mit Harry und als ich dazwischen gehen wollte, hab ich auch was abgekriegt…"

Draco war das immer noch unangenehm und anstatt etwas zu sagen, lehnte er sich nur zurück und presste einen Eisbeutel auf sein Veilchen.


	23. Chapter 23

**Harry**

In seinem Zimmer angekommen trat Harry erst mal mit voller Wucht gegen das Bett, mit der Folge, dass sein Fuß danach höllisch weh tat.

Immer noch vor sich hin grummelnd humpelte er zum Spiegel und schaute hinein. Der junge Mann, der ihm entgegenblickte, ließ ihn erschrocken zusammen fahren.

„Bin das wirklich ich?" murmelte er.

Sein rechtes Auge war fast zugeschwollen und strahlte in allen möglichen Farbtönen, von dunkelblau bis rot war alles dabei. Seine Nase war geschwollen, doch zum Glück hatte sie aufgehört zu bluten, und auch seine Lippen waren aufgeplatzt und er schmeckte immer noch sein Blut. Die Brille saß ihm schief auf der Nase und es war ein Wunder, dass sie nicht in sämtliche Einzelteile zersprungen war.

Stöhnend ließ er sich aufs Bett sinken und fing an zu grübeln. Hatte sich plötzlich die ganze Welt gegen ihn gewandt? Erst Serena und jetzt auch noch Alex.

„Das ist alles Malfoys Schuld", meinte er wütend und ballte die Fäuste. „Oh, verflucht!" rief er dann, als er erkannte, dass er gerade wieder dabei war das zu tun, was Alex ihm vorgehalten hatte.

Alex hatte recht. Solange er nicht mit Malfoy konfrontiert gewesen war, hatte er sich nicht so aufgeführt. Doch sobald dieser wieder auf der Bildfläche erschienen war, war der alte Hass in Harry aufgeflammt. Draco war damals in der Schule schon sein Erzfeind gewesen, warum sollte es jetzt also anders sein?

Ja, warum eigentlich? Harry dachte angestrengt nach, doch ihm fiel nichts ein, was Draco getan hätte um wütend auf ihn zu sein. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er mit Alex zusammen war.

Aber störte es Harry wirklich so sehr? Eigentlich nicht. Er war nur aus Prinzip dagegen gewesen und solange Draco Alex nicht unglücklich machte... Aber was ging ihn die Beziehung der beiden überhaupt an? Vielmehr sollte er sich um seine eigene Gedanken machen, sofern er überhaupt noch eine hatte.

Ihm wurde klar, dass er Rena sehr verletzt haben musste. In seiner blinden Wut auf Draco, hatte er ganz vergessen, dass er ihr Bruder und bester Freund war.

Er sinnierte weiter darüber, wie Rena, sollte es dazu kommen, sich wohl entscheiden würde. Und zu seinem Leidwesen kam er zu den Schluß, dass er wohl in dieser Hinsicht gegenüber Draco den kürzeren ziehen würde.

Von dem was Rena ihm erzählt hatte und was er selbst schon erlebt hatte, wusste er, dass Draco immer zu seiner Schwester halten würde.

Er musste sich, wollte er Rena nicht verlieren, wohl oder übel damit abfinden, dass er Draco nun öfter zu Gesicht bekam.

Verdammt, Alex hatte ja so recht. Er musste aufhören in der Vergangenheit zu leben, sondern sollte Draco vielmehr eine Chance geben zu beweisen, dass er sich tatsächlich geändert hatte. Schließlich ließ er keine Gelegenheit aus dies zu behaupten.

Ihm blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, als den alten Groll auf Draco zu begraben. Doch das war einfacher gesagt als getan.

Doch es gab noch einen Punkt, der ihn ärgerte und zugleich traurig werden ließ und welcher mit Sicherheit auch zu seiner Gereiztheit beigetragen hatte.

In den letzten Tagen hatte sich alles um Familie gedreht. Dracos Familie, Renas Familie, Alex Familie… Dieser Kampf gegen Jakob war nichts anderes als eine einzige große Familienangelegenheit. Nur er hatte keine aufzuweisen. Er hatte niemanden mehr an den er sich wenden konnte, wenn er traurig war oder wenn er sich ärgerte.

Bevor ihn der Gedanke ganz auffressen konnte schob er ihn schnell beiseite. Mit der Zeit hatte er gelernt ihn zu verdrängen. Aber wahrscheinlich war das genau das falsche gewesen. Vielleicht hätte er einfach nur mit jemandem reden sollen.

Missmutig zog Harry sich die Decke über den Kopf. Seine Gedanken drehten sich weiterhin im Kreis und irgendwann schlief er darüber ein.

**Serena**

„Ach so", sagte ich nur. Automatisch gingen meine Gedanken zu Harry. Er musste ja genauso übel aussehen wie Draco. Doch ich zwang mich dazu nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und fragte auch nicht weiter nach.

„Wie sieht es jetzt eigentlich mit Robbie aus?" fragte ich statt dessen. „Das Konzert ist schon übermorgen und wir haben keinen vernünftigen Plan."

„Oh Mist", entfuhr es Alex. „daran hab ich in der Aufregung gar nicht mehr gedacht. Ich sollte mich morgen dann auch mal wieder bei Jakob blicken lassen."

„Und wir werden dann ganz normal zu diesem Konzert gehen, uns anstellen und Karten kaufen. Wenn wir erst mal drin sind können wir weitersehen", meinte Mum.

Lucius war aufgestanden, um den Kamin zu entfachen, denn draußen wurde es schon langsam dunkel.

Alex und Draco verzogen sich nach oben. Da Alex morgen wieder weg musste, wollten sie sicher noch ein wenig Zeit alleine verbringen.

Laura schloss sich ihnen an, worauf Severus zu ihr meinte, dass er gleich nachkommen würde.

Ich blieb mit ihm, Mum und Lucius zurück im Wohnzimmer.

„Mach mir nie wieder solche Sorgen", meinte Lucius streng, doch in seinen Augen sah ich Erleichterung und so war ich ihm nicht böse.

„Zum Glück hat Severus dich schnell gefunden", fügte Mum hinzu.

„Wie eigentlich?" wollte ich von Severus wissen, denn ich hatte ja selbst nicht gewusst, wo ich überhaupt hingelaufen war.

„Ich kenne dich nun schon lange genug", meinte er schmunzelnd. „Und ich weiß, dass der Platz am Tower zu deinen Lieblingsplätzen gehört."

„Aha? Aber ich wusste doch gar nicht, dass ich da landen würde."

„Ist wahrscheinlich unterbewusst passiert. Jedenfalls habe ich dich gefunden, bevor du erfroren bist."

„Sag mal, Rena, wie fühlst du dich eigentlich?" wollte Mum wissen und sah mich kritisch an.

„Muss ich die Frage beantworten oder darf ich von meinem Schweigerecht Gebrauch machen?"

„Ich möchte schon gern wissen, wie es meiner Tochter geht."

„Beschissen, genügt dir das?"

„Ich wusste sofort, dass Potter nicht gut genug für dich ist", mischte sich Lucius in alter Malfoymarnier ein.

„Lucius, bitte, sie leidet schon genug", wies Mum ihn zurecht und ich sah sie dankbar an.

„Wo soll ich jetzt überhaupt schlafen", fiel mir plötzlich ein. Bislang hatte ich mir ja ein Zimmer mit Harry geteilt.

„Bei mir natürlich", sagte Mum bestimmt. Doch das gefiel Lucius ganz und gar nicht.

„Und ich?" fragte er deswegen.

„Du schläfst hier, auf der Couch."

„Was?! Ich soll auf der Couch schlafen? Kommt gar nicht in Frage!"

„Oh doch, das wirst du. Deiner Tochter geht es schlecht und du beschwerst dich, dass du eine Nacht auf der Couch verbringen musst?"

„Aber..."

„Kein aber, Rena schläft bei mir und damit basta!" Mums Stimme ließ keine Widerrede zu und Lucius musste sich damit abfinden auf der Couch zu nächtigen.

Severus grinste schadenfroh und wünschte Lucius eine gute Nacht, nicht ohne den Zusatz, er würde jetzt ebenfalls in sein Bett gehen.

Wütend grummelnd machte Lucius es sich auf der Couch bequem und ignorierte Mum, als sie ihm einen Kuss geben wollte.

„Dickschädel", meinte sie nur zu ihm und ging mit mir nach oben.

Als wir alleine waren zerbröckelte meine gleichmütige Fassade und die Tränen begannen erneut zu fließen.

Mum nahm mich beruhigend in den Arm und hörte sich mein Wehklagen geduldig an.

„Überstürz nichts", meinte sie, als ich mich ausgeheult hatte. „Gib ihm die Chance seine Fehler zu erkennen und zu ändern. Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich bewusst verletzen wollte."

„Meinst du?"

„Sicher. Harry ist kein schlechter Mensch. Ihm fällt es nur schwer seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren und er schießt dabei übers Ziel hinaus. Zumindest hat Alex es so ähnlich formuliert und ich denke, dass sie recht hat."

„Und was meinst du soll ich jetzt tun?"

„Geh erst mal etwas auf Abstand. Ihr beide habt ne Menge zu verdauen. Natürlich liegen in so einer Situation, wie wir sie jetzt haben, die Nerven erst recht blank. Doch wenn das ganze hier vorbei ist, solltet ihr vielleicht noch mal neu anfangen."

„Meinst du?" zweifelnd sah ich sie an.

„Rena, sei mal ehrlich zu dir selbst. Willst du dich wirklich von ihm trennen?"

„Nein", meinte ich leise, nachdem ich eine Weile überlegt hatte.

„Also, hör nicht auf das, was Severus oder Draco oder Lucius sagen. Die drei sind vorbelastet, was Harry angeht und Harry genauso, was die drei angeht. Finde heraus, was du willst."

„Okay. Danke, Mum."

„Es ist doch schön zu wissen, dass meine erwachsene Tochter mich immer noch braucht", spöttelte sie und grinste.

„Aber lass das nicht Lucius hören", grinste ich zurück. „Sonst spielt er sich wieder so auf und verbietet mir alles."

„Versprochen. So und jetzt aber schlafen."

Der nächste Tag war recht ereignislos. Lucius war schlecht gelaunt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er schlecht oder gar nicht geschlafen.

Alex verabschiedete sich recht früh.

„Wir sehen uns dann beim Robbiekonzert", meinte sie und verschwand.

Ich versuchte Harry so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen, was natürlich nicht so einfach war.

Draco nutzte diese Gelegenheit natürlich schamlos aus und kümmerte sich rührend um mich.

Er wusste genau, dass er Harry damit provozieren konnte, doch das Wunder geschah. Harry reagierte nicht drauf, sondern ignorierte Draco vollkommen.

So kam es, dass es ausnahmsweise recht ruhig im Haus war. Keiner stritt sich oder brüllte herum. Es war fast schon wieder zu ruhig.

Oh man, dachte ich. Jetzt ist es schon soweit, dass du die Aufregung vermisst. Dabei sollte ich doch froh sein, dass endlich für ein paar Stunden Frieden eingekehrt war. Der morgige Tag würde noch anstrengend genug werden.

Mitten in der Nacht scheuchte Laura uns aus den Betten.

„Los, Leute! Aufstehen!"

„Was zum Teufel ist hier eigentlich los?" verlangte Lucius zu wissen und fuhr sich durch die wirren blonden Haare.

„Die Tageskasse öffnet um neun Uhr", erklärte Laura. „Wir sollten frühzeitig da sein, um noch Tickets zu bekommen."

„Oh man", stöhnte Draco auf. „Und deswegen scheuchen Sie uns aus den Betten? Wir haben gerade mal ein Uhr, also noch massig Zeit."

Gähnend wollte er sich wieder in sein Bett verziehen, doch Laura hielt ihn zurück.

„Ich sehe schon, ihr habt keine Ahnung, was Konzerte angeht. Wir sollten uns jetzt schon auf den Weg machen, sonst wird es ziemlich düster aussehen und schließlich gehen wir nicht zum Spaß dahin."

„Und was sollen wir bis neun Uhr an der Kasse machen?" wollte Severus wissen.

„Warten bis sie aufmacht und hoffen, dass nicht schon zu viele vor uns da sind."

„Wer bitte stellt sich mitten in der Nacht an einer Kasse an?" Lucius schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ich finde, wir sollten auf Laura hören", mischte ich mich ein, um die Diskussion zu beenden. „Sie hat immerhin mehr Erfahrung als wir, was das betrifft."

Keineswegs begeistert stimmten die anderen mir zu und es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir konzertfertig wieder in der Küche versammelt waren.

Um Zeit zu sparen apparierten wir in die Nähe der Royal Albert Hall und staunten nicht schlecht, dass wir nicht die einzigsten waren.

Vor der RAH hatte sich schon eine etwas größere Gruppe Menschen versammelt. Einige hatten Schlafsäcke dabei, andere sogar kleine Gaskocher.

„Ich hab es doch immer gesagt", ließ Draco sich vernehmen. „Muggel haben nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte ich Laura und erhielt ein Grinsen als Antwort.

„Anstellen und warten."

„Oh man."

Wir reihten uns in die Schlange ein und versuchten es uns so bequem wie möglich auf dem kalten Boden zu machen.

Ich setzte mich zwischen Lucius und Draco, welcher mir fürsorglich einen Arm um die Schulter legte, allerdings nicht ohne Harry einen triumphierenden Seitenblick zuzuwerfen.

„Muss das sein?" fragte ich ihn leise und er sah mich erstaunt an.

„Was hast du eigentlich? Anstatt froh zu sein, dass du ihn endlich los bist...", Draco verstummte, als er meinen Blick bemerkte.

Verstohlen sah ich zu Harry und irgendwie tat er mir schon leid. Er sah etwas verloren aus und am liebsten wäre ich zu ihm gegangen, aber der letzte Streit mit Draco nagte immer noch an mir und so blieb ich sitzen.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", nörgelte Lucius neben mir. „Das hier ist kein Ort für einen Malfoy. Wie ein Bettler auf der Strasse zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dass die Suppenküche aufmacht..."

„Da können Sie sich ja schon mal dran gewöhnen", kommentierte Harry bissig und erntete einen wütenden Blick von Lucius und Draco.

Nach einer Weile erhob sich Lucius mit einem Ruck und stapfte davon.

„Lucius, warten Sie", rief Laura ihm hinterher. „Wo wollen Sie denn hin?"

„Mir die Füße vertreten", gab Lucius über die Schulter zurück.

„Nicht, dass Sie sich verlaufen!"

Von den Leuten in unserer Nähe kam ein unterdrücktes Lachen und Lucius wirbelte zornig herum.

„Keine Sorge", sagte er kühl. „Ich werde mich schon nicht verlaufen." Damit rauschte er davon.

**Lucius**

Lucius näherte sich der RAH. Nicht, dass dieses Gebäude, geschweige denn dieser Muggelsänger ihn in irgendeiner Form interessieren würden. Ihm war bloß langweilig und er sah es nicht ein, dass er den Rest der Nacht auf der Strasse sitzend verbringen sollte.

Es wunderte ihn doch sehr, wie viele Muggel hier auf der Strasse campierten, nur um noch Karten für das Robbie-Konzert zu bekommen.

Während er so dahin schlenderte, fiel ihm auf, dass er immer mehr Blicke auf sich zog. Nicht, dass es ihn unter normalen Umständen groß gestört hätte, schließlich waren die Robbie-Fans, die hier versammelt waren überwiegend weiblich. Doch er wurde den Verdacht nicht los, dass die Frauen nicht wegen seines guten Aussehens auf ihn aufmerksam wurden.

Die Bestätigung erhielt er sogleich von einer Gruppe weiblicher Teenager. Die Mädchen sahen immer wieder zu ihm hinüber und fingen dann tatsächlich noch an zu kichern.

Das wurde Lucius dann doch zuviel und mit unheilvoller Mine ging er auf die Mädchen zu.

„Ist irgendetwas?" wollte er wissen und versuchte so wütend wie möglich auszusehen.

„Nö", kam die freche Antwort. „Wir fragen uns gerade nur, ob Sie sich verlaufen haben."

„Und wieso kommt ihr darauf, ich könnte mich verlaufen haben?"

„Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass Alt-Rocker wie Sie bei Robbie anzutreffen sind..."

„Alt...was?"

„Oh, verzeihen Sie", grinste eine Rothaarige und ihre Freundinnen fingen wieder an zu kichern. „Wir wollten Sie ganz bestimmt nicht beleidigen. Sie sind sicher mit Ihrer Tochter hier."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Tja, jemand aus Ihrem... äh... Milieu würde doch niemals freiwillig zu Robbie gehen. Schon gar nicht, wenn er sich zu AC/DC bekennt. Sind nun mal unterschiedliche Welten."

Langsam dämmerte Lucius, warum sich die Mädchen über ihn lustig machten. Na wartet, dachte er. Wenn der ganze Zirkus hier vorbei ist, werde ich Alex und Serena ordentlich einheizen müssen. Immerhin waren es die beiden gewesen, die ihn in diese schrecklichen Sachen gesteckt hatten. Und zumindest Alex musste gewusst haben, dass er sich damit nur lächerlich machen würde.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich ab und provozierte damit weiteres Gekicher.

„Ach", rief ihm eins der Mädchen nach. „Auch wenn Sie zur Rockszene gehören... Ihr Arsch kann sich sehen lassen!"

Lucius musste sich alle Mühe geben, um so zu tun, als hätte er das nicht gehört. Reflexartig wollte er sich an den Hintern packen, um zu überprüfen, ob seine Hose nicht auch hinten Löcher aufwies, wie die seines Sohnes. Doch er konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen.

Zudem wusste er nicht, ob er sich nun geschmeichelt fühlen oder ob er lieber wütend, aufgrund der Respektlosigkeit, werden sollte.

Er entschied sich für Ersteres, Letzteres hätte mit Sicherheit einen nicht sehr schönen Fluch nach sich gezogen.

Doch die Lust seinen Spaziergang fortzusetzen war ihm vergangen. Schnell ging er zu den anderen zurück und hoffte, dass dieser Alptraum-Tag endlich zu Ende gehen würde.

**Serena**

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Lucius zurückkam. Wortlos setzte er sich wieder zu uns, legte einen Arm um Mums Schultern und warf mir einen merkwürdigen Blick zu.

Langsam wurde mir langweilig und kalt. Es war gerade erst drei Uhr und wir hatten noch gut sechs Stunden vor uns, bis die Tageskasse öffnete.

Ich versuchte so wenig wie möglich an das Bevorstehende zu denken. Noch nie zuvor hatte ich mich an einem Kampf beteiligt und eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass es nie so weit kommen würde. Doch es gab keinen Weg daran vorbei. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich es zustande bringen würde einen anderen Zauberer zu verletzen oder gar zu töten, auch wenn es Anhänger von Voldemort waren.

Nein, an so etwas wollte ich jetzt noch nicht denken. Das machte mich nur nervös.

Neben mir hatte Draco seinen Kopf an die Mauer gelehnt und schnarchte leise. Nachdenklich betrachtete ich ihn. Es war immer noch merkwürdig ihn als meinen Bruder zu betrachten, doch irgendwie mochte ich diesen Gedanken.

In den letzten Tagen hatte Draco keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er die Großer-Bruder-Rolle sichtlich genoss, insbesondere Harry gegenüber.

Ach ja, Harry... Ich wünschte mir nichts lieber, als mich wieder in seine Arme kuscheln zu können, doch ich konnte auch nicht vergessen, wie er Draco, und damit indirekt auch mich, beleidigt hatte.

„Serena?" wurde ich von einer leisen Stimme aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Harry war vor mir in die Hocke gegangen und sah mich fast flehend an. „Können wir reden?"

Ich konnte nicht anders und musste nicken. Wir standen auf und entfernten uns ein Stück von den anderen.

„Serena... Rena... Es tut mir leid."

„Was tut dir leid?"

„Daß ich mich die ganze Zeit wie ein Idiot aufgeführt habe."

„Allerdings, das hast du... und du hast mich ziemlich verletzt."

„Ich weiß", meinte er leise. „Aber ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht..."

„Ich versteh dich einfach nicht, Harry. Warum reagierst du immer so gereizt auf Draco?"

„Du hast nicht mitbekommen, wie er mich damals in der Schule schikaniert hat..."

„Aber müsst ihr das denn immer wieder aufwärmen? Die Schule ist vorbei und ihr seid beide erwachsen geworden, zumindest dachte ich das..."

„Sag das nicht mir, sondern Malfoy!"

Ich sah Harry strafend an und er hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Entschuldige... ich bin vielleicht ein wenig übers Ziel hinausgeschossen, das geb ich ja zu, aber Malfoy... ich meine Draco ist auch nicht so ganz unschuldig daran..."

„Wahrlich, ihr schenkt euch beide nichts. Was ich nur so traurig daran finde ist, dass ihr nicht einmal an die Gefühle anderer Menschen denkt. Zum Beispiel an Alex und mich. Wenn Draco schlecht drauf ist, wegen dir wohlgemerkt, wird er unausstehlich und Alex muß darunter leiden..."

„Was muß sie auch unbedingt...", begann Harry, doch er wurde von mir unterbrochen.

„Bitte Harry, nicht schon wieder. Du kannst Alex doch nicht vorschreiben, in wen sie sich verlieben soll! Und woher willst du wissen, dass Draco sie nicht glücklich machen kann? Scheinbar kann er es ja ganz gut... Aber wir schweifen ab. Hier sollte es nicht um Alex und Draco gehen, sondern um uns. Deswegen wolltest du doch mit mir reden, oder?"

„Ja. Rena, es tut mir ehrlich leid und ich werde versuchen nicht mehr in der Vergangenheit zu leben."

„Und was willst du mir damit sagen?"

„Daß ich dich liebe und dass ich versuchen werde die alte Feindschaft gegenüber den Malfoys zu vergessen. Es wird mir zwar schwer fallen, aber ich werde Draco nicht mehr anrühren und auch nicht beleidigen. Allerdings sollte er sich dann auch zurücknehmen... Ich möchte, dass du mir noch eine Chance gibst dir zu beweisen, dass ich es ernst meine."

„Oh, Harry. Das wird mir jetzt alles zuviel. Laß uns den Kampf abwarten und dann sehen wir weiter..." Schnell wandte ich mich von ihm ab und wollte zurück gehen, doch er hielt mich am Arm fest.

„Warte. Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so stehen lassen!"

„Bitte, Harry. Nicht jetzt und nicht hier."

„Dann sag mir wenigstens, ob es noch ein uns gibt!"

Ich sah in seine braunen Augen, die einen leicht verzweifelten Ausdruck angenommen hatten, und hätte nichts lieber getan, als ihn zu küssen und von ihm gehalten zu werden. Doch ich wollte nichts überstürzen. Es sollte erst alles ausgeräumt werden, was derzeit zwischen uns stand, erst dann würde ich bereit sein, mich nocheinmal auf ihn einzulassen.

Und so streichelte ich nur sanft seine Wange und konnte einen sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck nicht aus meinem Blick verbannen. Schnell wandte ich mich von ihm ab und ging, diesmal endgültig, zurück zu den anderen.


	24. Chapter 24

Nach einer ziemlich langen Schreibblockade, was diese Story angeht, geht es endlich wieder weiter.

**Serena**

„Wann geht es denn endlich los?" murrte Lucius. „Ich bin es langsam leid hier auf der Strasse zu hocken und von den Muggeln blöd angestarrt zu werden."

„Nur Geduld", erwiderte Laura.

„Ich bin Lucius Meinung", kam Severus ihm zu Hilfe. „Was hat es für einen Sinn nachts in der Kälte auf der Strasse zu sitzen?"

„Eben, jetzt haben wir schon Muggelsachen an und werden immer noch blöd angestarrt... Langsam bin ich es echt leid!"

„Das sagtest du schon", kicherte Laura und fing sich einen vorwurfsvollen Blick ein.

Lucius zog stirnrunzelnd an seinem T-Shirt und sah sich verdrossen die Leute an, die um sie herum saßen.

Nach einer Weile sprang er plötzlich auf und lief aufgeregt die Warteschlange ab. Hier und da blieb er stehen, um sich die Muggel genauer anzusehen, vielmehr das, was sie trugen. Er verglich ihre Sachen mit den seinen und plötzlich ging ihm ein Licht auf.

Wutschnaubend stürmte er zu uns zurück und baute sich vor mir auf.

„Serena!" sagte er gefährlich leise und ich zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern.

„Ja?" fragte ich zaghaft.

„Kannst du mir erklären, warum nicht ein Muggel hier solche Sachen trägt wie ich?"

„Äh... nein?"

Wütend packte er mich am Kragen und zog mich zu sich hoch.

„Serena, ich warne dich. Du sagst mir jetzt was der ganze Zirkus hier soll oder ich werde wirklich böse!" In seine Augen trat ein kalter Glanz und ich wusste, dass es besser wäre ihn nicht länger zu reizen.

„Na schön, okay. Alex und ich haben uns einen kleinen Spaß mit euch erlaubt, das heißt, mit Severus und dir. Quasi als kleinen Denkzettel für die Aktion, die ihr euch im Internet geleistet habt."

„An welche dachtest du da genau?" Lucius kniff die Augen zusammen und sah mich lauernd an.

„Na die Sache mit den schwarzmagischen Tränken, die ihr ins Forum gestellt habt. Hast du das etwa schon wieder vergessen?"

„Ach das", er winkte abfällig ab. „Alles was Muggel betrifft interessiert mich sowieso nicht."

Er ließ mich endlich los, sah mich aber weiterhin böse an.

„Und da fiel euch nichts besseres ein, als Severus und mich lächerlich zu machen?"

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast, so schlecht seht ihr nun auch wieder nicht aus."

„Aber vollkommen unpassend!"

„Das war auch Sinn und Zweck der Aktion", entgegnete ich grinsend.

Severus, der den Rest unserer Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte starrte mich nur böse an. Lucius hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um noch etwas zu sagen, als er von Draco unterbrochen wurde, der schallend lachte. Er saß immer noch neben mir auf dem Boden und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen.

„Das ist das beste, was ich je gehört und gesehen habe", prustete er und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Draco!" fuhr Lucius ihn an. „Ich verbitte mir, dass du über mich lachst."

„Tut mir leid Vater, aber das ist einfach zu komisch!" Draco schüttelte sich wieder vor lachen und hielt sich stöhnend die Seite.

Lucius sagte wohlweislich nichts mehr, aber man konnte ihm ansehen, dass es ihm gar nicht gefiel das Opfer des Spottes zu sein.

„Das hat noch ein Nachspiel", drohte er mir.

Ich konnte ihn nur angrinsen und bevor ihn das noch wütender machen konnte unterbrach Laura unseren kleinen Disput.

„Leute, es geht los! Die Kassen haben geöffnet!"

Die Fans, die vorher so ruhig dagesessen hatten und gewartet hatten, sprangen plötzlich auf die Beine und drängten Richtung Kasse.

Lucius und Severus sahen sich schockiert an und Draco, der nicht schnell genug hochkam, wurde fast von einigen Leuten getreten, die über ihn drübersteigen mussten. Laura zog ihn daraufhin schnell auf die Füße und Draco sah sie genauso verwundert an wie Lucius und Severus.

Die Schlange die sich gebildet hatte, blieb zwar erhalten, aber durch das Drängeln Richtung Kasse rutschten alle mehr oder weniger gewollt so dicht es eben ging zusammen.

Lucius und Severus passte das gar nicht, aber Jo und Laura wussten zu verhindern, dass sie sich aus dem Staub machten, indem sie sich neben sie stellten.

Plötzlich bekam Lucius einen leichten Stoß von hinten uns stolperte einige Schritte nach vorne. Nun sah er sich einigen grimmigen Mädchengesichter gegenüber und wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollten.

„Ey Opa, vordrängeln gibt's hier nicht!" meinte eine von ihnen und Lucius sah sie empört an.

Gerade wollte er sie zurechtweisen, als Jo dazwischen ging und ihn wieder zurück zu seiner Gruppe zog.

„Unerhört so was!" ereiferte er sich daraufhin und Draco musste wieder grinsen.

Lucius wollte gerade etwas zu seinem Sohn sagen, als Harry sich zu Wort meldete.

„Hat eigentlich irgendeiner einen Plan, was wir tun, wenn wir in der Halle sind und Jakob mit seinen Leuten auftaucht?"

Severus und Lucius sahen sich an, aber keiner sagte was. Es herrschte allgemeine Ratlosigkeit.

Dann ergriff Lucius doch das Wort.

„Wir werden zaubern", meinte er überheblich, „was denn sonst?"

Harry wollte schon etwas erwidern, aber Draco sah seinen Vater genervt an.

„Und wie bitte ohne Zauberstab?" fragte er gedehnt.

Alle starrten ihn an.

„So wie ich das sehe, bin ich dir der einzige außer Laura, der keinen Zauberstab hat…"

„Vielleicht ist das auch besser so", murmelte Snape leise und Harry grinste breit.

Lucius wollte sich dazu scheinbar nicht äußern. Wahrscheinlich dachte er das gleiche wie Snape, aber sprach es nicht aus. Sohn hin oder her mit Dracos Zauberkünsten war es eben nicht weit her…

Jo aber kam Draco zur Hilfe.

„Blödsinn, wir können jede Hilfe brauchen! Jemand muss mit Draco los in die Winkelgasse und ihm schnell einen neuen Stab bei Ollivander besorgen…"

Dabei sah sie Lucius erwartungsvoll an und Draco tat es ihr gleich.

Lucius seufzte theatralisch.

„Na schön, dann geh ich eben mit ihm…Aber ich sag euch gleich: Ich hab kein Geld!"

Draco verstand die Spitze gegen ihn und sah seinen Vater böse an.

„In meiner Wohnung hab ich noch Geld…"

„Die Reste des Malfoyschen Vermögens?" fragte Lucius erstaunt und spitzfindig.

„Sehr witzig, Vater."

Aber bevor der Disput weiter ausarten konnte, griff Jo wieder einmal schlichtend ein.

„Gut. Lucius, dann apparier mit ihm zu seiner Wohnung und dann in die Winkelgasse."

Lucius seufzte noch mal und griff nach Dracos Arm, aber diesmal hielt in plötzlich Snape zurück.

„Doch nicht hier, Lucius!" zischte er. „Wir sind umringt von Muggeln… was würden die wohl denken, wenn ihr plötzlich verschwindet. Such eine ruhige Ecke für euch zum Disapparieren!"

Lucius nickte und verschwand dann mit Draco außer Sichtweite.

**Lucius und Draco**

Als die beiden vor Dracos Tür standen, sagte keiner ein Wort und Draco trat als erster ein.

Jetzt erst wurde ihm bewusst, wie lange er schon nicht in seiner Wohnung gewesen war und das Chaos, welches Jakobs Leute hinterlassen hatten war immer noch nicht verschwunden.

Lucius kam nach Draco durch die Tür und sah sich missbilligend um.

„Wie sieht es denn hier aus?" fragte er dann entrüstet und Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Keine Sorge, Vater. Hier sieht es nicht immer so aus. Das waren Jakobs Leute, als sie meine Wohnung durchsucht haben."

„Na, ich weiß nicht…", murmelte Lucius und schien nicht wirklich überzeugt zu sein.

Draco aber ließ ihn einfach stehen und ging in sein Schlafzimmer um Geld zu holen.

Als er wieder zurückkam, musterte Lucius die Möbel und schien deren Wert abzuschätzen.

„Wie teuer war dieser Sessel, Draco?" Wollte er dann wissen.

„Vater! Ist das jetzt so wichtig?"

„Na ja, der Kram wird auf jeden Fall verkauft!"

„Das sind aber meine Möbel, Vater!"

„Die du von meinem Geld gekauft hast!"

„Welches du in Askaban auch nicht hättest brauchen können…"

„Darüber wird nicht diskutiert, Draco! Wenn ich von deiner Mutter geschieden bin und sie in Askaban sitzt, werden wir wieder auf dem Landsitz wohnen können. Oder willst du lieber Malfoy Manor aufgeben?"

Draco schüttelte mürrisch den Kopf.

„Siehst du", bestätigte Lucius.

„Aber vielleicht will ich ja gar nicht mehr dort wohnen…", gab Draco dann trotzig zurück.

„Aber in dieser viel zu teuren Wohnung wirst du auch nicht mehr wohnen, Sohn!"

„Und dann? Willst du wirklich, dass dein Sohn unter einer Brücke schläft?" fragte Draco sarkastisch und Lucius lächelte.

„Frag doch einfach deine Gryffindor Freundin, ob sie dir nicht ein Zimmer vermietet", meinte er dann süffisant.

Draco schnaubte.

„Pah, du wirst dich noch wundern", murmelte er dann und Lucius apparierte mit ihm in die Winkelgasse.

Zuvor hatte Lucius durch einen Zauber sein Aussehen verändert, denn schließlich galt er immer noch als geflohener Gefangener von Askaban.

Als die zwei sich Ollivanders Laden näherten, seufzte Lucius kaum hörbar.

„Fast wie früher…als wir deinen ersten Zauberstab gekauft haben", meinte er dann und so eine Gefühlsduselei von seinem Vater zu hören, schockte Draco fast noch mehr, als wenn er ihn verflucht hätte.

Überrascht sah er seinen Vater an.

„Also ich weiß ja nicht mit wem du einen Zauberstab kaufen warst, aber mit mir warst du sicher nicht hier… ich habe meinen Zauberstab mit Mu…", er brachte es nicht mehr über die Lippen Mutter zu sagen, „Narzissa gekauft…"

Lucius sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Aber wir waren doch mal zusammen in der Winkelgasse und…"

„Das war vor dem 2. Jahr in Hogwarts, Vater", seufzte Draco. „Ich wollte einen Besen und du hast ich mir nur unter der Vorraussetzung gekauft, dass ich im Quidditchteam von Slytherin spiele…"

Lucius schien sich zu erinnern.

„Oh", meinte er nur, als sie Ollivanders Laden betraten.

Draco ließ sich eine etwas holprige Ausrede einfallen dafür, was mit seinem Zauberstab passiert war, aber Ollivander stellte keine weiteren Fragen und Draco bekam einen neuen Zauberstab.

In einer verlassenen Gasse machte Lucius den Zauber, der auf seinem Gesicht lag rückgängig und wollte zurück zur RAH apparieren.

Draco hielt ihn aber zurück.

„Vater, würdest du bitte", es war Draco scheinbar peinlich. „Ich habe etwas Angst, dass ich nicht dort lande, wo wir hinwollen…"

Lucius seufzte, griff dann nach dem Arm seines Sohnes und apparierte mit ihm zurück zur RAH.

Da sie ein Stück abseits apparierten, mussten sie noch etwas laufen, um die Warteschlange zu erreichen und meckernd stellten beide fest, dass diese sich nur zentimeterweise vorwärts bewegt hatte und sie dem Kassenhäuschen kaum näher gekommen waren.

Serena 

„Laura?"

„Was gibt es denn, Serena?"

„Ist das normal, dass das hier so langsam vorwärts geht?"

„Ja, leider", seufzte sie. „Es kann durchaus noch ein paar Stunden dauern, bevor wir an der Kasse sind. Und dann... ach nicht so wichtig."

„Was ist nicht so wichtig?" drängte ich sie.

Laura sah mich unschlüssig an bevor sie sich zu mir beugte und mir leise ins Ohr flüsterte: „Na ja, es ist dann noch lange nicht gesagt, dass wir noch Karten bekommen. Wenn wir Pech haben sind alle Karten schon weg."

„Oh."

Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, wie Lucius reagieren würde, wenn er erfahren würde, dass es keine Karten mehr gab und bei der Vorstellung musste ich grinsen. Er wäre sicher nicht sehr amused.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Harry?" wechselte Laura das Thema und ich seufzte. Ein Blick nach vorne sagte mir, dass wir noch jede Menge Zeit hatten und so erzählte ich ihr von meinem Gespräch mit Harry.

„Meinst du ich habe das richtige getan?" wollte ich abschließend wissen und Laura zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, das musst du schon selbst wissen. Aber ich an deiner Stelle würde ihn nicht so schnell aufgeben. Ich sehe doch, dass er dich wirklich liebt und ich denke, er hat noch eine Chance verdient. Allerdings glaube ich auch, dass du nicht von ihm verlangen kannst deine neue Familie sofort zu akzeptieren. Lass ihm Zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass du eine Malfoy bist und dass es dich verletzt wenn er sich mit Draco in die Haare kriegt."

„Hmm, so was ähnliches hat Mum auch gesagt. Vielleicht habt ihr ja recht. Trotzdem will ich das ganze erst mal hinter mich bringen, bevor ich mich meinen Problemen mit Harry wieder zuwende."

„Wird das jetzt die ganze Zeit in diesem Tempo weitergehen?" wurden wir von Severus unterbrochen.

Laura drehte sich zu ihm um und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Ich kann dich beruhigen... langsamer wird es jedenfalls nicht."

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie finster an, dann wanderte sein Blick zu mir und ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Lucius ihm von dem wahren Hintergrund der Styling-Aktion berichtet hatte. Denn alles hatte Severus scheinbar nicht mitbekommen.

„Wenn das ganze hier vorbei ist, wirst du mir eine Erklärung abgeben", sagte er leise und starrte mich böse an. Ich verdrehte nur die Augen und wandte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Keine Sorge, kleine Schwester. Ich werde dich in allem unterstützen." Draco war neben mir aufgetaucht und grinste mich an.

„Aber hoffentlich nicht mit dem da!" Ich deutete auf seinen Zauberstab. Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schob den Stab in seinen Hosenbund. Das hervorstehende Ende bedeckte er so gut es ging mit seinem T-Shirt.

Er sah gedankenverloren in die Menge und trotzdem er sich leichtmütig gab, konnte ich ihm ansehen, dass ihn irgendetwas bedrückte.

Er war blasser als sonst, seine Augen waren rot vor Übermüdung und dunkle Augenringe zeichneten sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Ein leichter Bartschatten war auf seinem gut geschnittenen Gesicht zu sehen und seine Haare fielen unordentlich durcheinander.

„Du machst dir Sorgen", sagte ich leise, worauf er sich überrascht umdrehte und mich scharf musterte.

„Ihr wird schon nichts geschehen."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das befürchte?"

„Draco, wir kennen uns schon ziemlich lange und vor mir brauchst du deine Gefühle nun wirklich nicht zu verstecken. Ich seh dir doch an, dass du fast krank vor Sorge um Alex bist."

Er seufzte leise und fuhr sich durch das wirre Haar.

„Du hast ja recht. Sie ist ganz allein in der Höhle des Löwen. Was, wenn Jakob herausfindet warum sie wirklich da ist? Was, wenn ihr etwas passiert? Was, wenn... ach verdammt, es macht mich einfach wahnsinnig, sie da allein zu wissen und ich bin nicht da, um sie notfalls zu unterstützen und um sie zu beschützen."

„Du hast die letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen, oder?"

„Nicht wirklich. Alex lag neben mir und hat so schön geschlafen. Ich musste sie die ganze Zeit über ansehen und darüber nachdenken, was wäre, wenn dies das letzte Mal ist, dass ich sie im Arm halten kann..."

„Wenn, wenn, wenn... denk lieber drüber nach wie wir es schaffen Jakob und seine ganze dämliche Organisation zu vernichten. Außerdem kann Alex ganz gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Ihr wird nichts zustoßen. Wir alle werden das hier heil überstehen."

Noch während ich sprach merkte ich, dass ich nicht unbedingt Draco, sondern vielmehr mir selbst Mut zusprechen wollte.

Ich warf einen verstohlenen Blick über die Schulter nach hinten und sah Harry neben Laura und Severus stehen. Als er meinen Blick bemerkte schenkte er mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, das ich schüchtern erwiderte bevor ich mich schnell wieder umdrehte.

Draco hatte es bemerkt und sah mich forschend an. Ich hob nur die Schultern, konnte aber nicht verbergen, dass mich dieser kurze Blickkontakt mit Harry aufgewühlt hatte.

„Warum versöhnst du dich nicht wieder mit ihm", wollte Draco wissen und legte mir eine Hand auf den Arm. Überrascht sah ich ihn an.

„Solche Worte. Und das von dir!"

„Ich habe zwar gesagt, ich mische mich nicht mehr bei dir ein..."

„Kannst du das deinem Vater auch verklickern?" unterbrach ich ihn.

„Doch ich kann nicht mitansehen, wie du dich selbst unglücklich machst", fuhr er unbeirrt fort. „Auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt, aber ihr gehört zusammen."

„Aber er kann nicht akzeptieren, dass ich zur Hälfte Malfoy bin."

Draco sah mich abschätzend an, dann grinste er breit. „Meinst du nicht, dass du ziemlich viel von ihm erwartest? An seiner Stelle würde mich das auch wurmen. Alte Gewohnheiten legt man so schwer ab. Rena, Harry und ich... das ist wie Feuer und Wasser, wie Hund und Katze, wie Slytherin und Gryffindor eben. Wir werden nie gute Freunde werden, also verlang nicht zuviel von ihm."

Ich blinzelte ihn verwundert an. „Draco? Bist du das wirklich?"

„Ha, ha, sehr komisch."

„Ich meine ja nur... seit wann lass ich mir von dir Beziehungsratschläge geben?"

„Seit ich dein Bruder bin? Hey, nimm es so hin... bevor ich es mir wieder anders überlege. Hab wohl scheinbar gerade meine sozialen fünf Minuten."

Wir grinsten uns an und um vom Thema abzulenken fragte ich ihn, wie es war einen neuen Zauberstab zu bekommen.

„Unheimlich", erwiderte er. „Vater hat einen Anfall von Sentimentalität bekommen."

„Ach ja?"

„Fast wie früher…als wir deinen ersten Zauberstab gekauft haben", amte er Lucius nach. „Man o man, ich hab gedacht ich bin im falschen Kamin gelandet. Und dabei war Vater noch nie mit mir einkaufen gewesen."

„Gönn ihm doch die kleine Freude."

„Nicht nachdem er meine Wohnung runter gemacht hat. Und meine Möbel will er auch verkaufen!"

„Na ja, irgendwo muss ja das Geld herkommen", spottete ich und fing mir einen spielerischen Knuff in die Seite ein.

„Dann soll Vater doch seine Sachen oder gleich Malfoy Manor verkaufen."

„Das meinst du nicht ernst!"

„Hmm, das mit den Sachen schon. Glaub mir, er hat so viel unnützes Zeug zu Hause rumfliegen, wo ich mich frage, wofür er das alles braucht. Ich meine, wozu braucht er eine alte Kristallkugel? Die liegt schon seit ich denken kann auf dem Kaminsims und staubt immer mehr ein."

„Vielleicht kann er sie ja jetzt gebrauchen. Er könnte ja nebenbei als Wahrsager Geld verdienen", grinste ich und bei der Vorstellung wie Lucius über eine Kristallkugel gebeugt die Zukunft vorhersagen würde musste ich lachen.

Draco grinste ebenfalls, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „An meine Sachen lass ich ihn jedenfalls nicht!"

„Du meinst wohl eher, die Sachen, die du mit seinem Geld finanziert hast."

„Habt ihr euch irgendwie abgesprochen?" murrte er, hielt es aber nicht für nötig diesen Kommentar zu erklären.

Die nächsten Stunden verliefen, bis auf das Gemotze von Lucius und Severus, eher schweigend.

Es war schon später Nachmittag als wir endlich einen Blick auf den Eingang der RAH erwischen konnten. Aber es dauerte nocheinmal eine Stunde bis wir zu den Kassen vorgedrungen waren.

Laura drängte sich mit Harry an uns vorbei und redete eine Weile mit dem Mann der die Karten verkaufte.

Als sie sich wieder umdrehte stand ihr die Enttäuschung ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ausverkauft", sagte sie nur.

„Was? Das kann ja wohl nicht sein! Wir warten hier die ganze Nacht und den halben Tag für nichts?" machte Lucius seinem Ärger Luft. „Ich sag es ja nicht gerne, aber wir müssen da rein!"

„Und wie sollen wir das anstellen? Ohne Karten kommen wir nun mal nicht rein."

„Die Muggel vielleicht... aber wir sind keine Muggel", erwiderte Lucius und ein zufriedenes Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

Leise legte er uns seinen Plan dar und sah uns anschließend beifallheischend an.

„Lucius!" rief Mum. „Du kannst doch nicht... einen Unverzeihlichen..."

„Du vergisst, dass ich noch ein entflohener Häftling aus Askaban bin, Liebes. Ich kann und darf alles!"

„Aber..."

„Wollen wir nun da rein oder nicht?"

„Ja."

„Also. Und als vogelfreier Zauberer erwartet man doch von mir das ich mich nicht an irgendwelche Gesetze halte. Lass mich den Imperius anwenden und wir sind schneller drin als du deinen Namen sagen kannst."

„Können wir uns nicht einfach hineinschleichen?"

„Und womit? Wir haben nicht genügend Tarnumhänge."

„Und wenn wir uns unsichtbar zaubern?"

„Dann fallen wir drinnen auf."

„Lucius..."

„Ich weiß, dass dir mein Plan nicht gefällt, Jo. Aber ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit, als den Kontrolleur mit dem Imperius zu belegen damit er uns rein lässt. Oder hat jemand einen anderen Vorschlag?"

Als keiner etwas sagte nickte Lucius zufrieden. „Na also."

Wir warteten noch eine Weile und stellten uns dann in der Schlange beim Einlass an. Diesmal ging es wesentlich schneller und als wir an der Reihe waren ließen wir Lucius den Vortritt. Der Kontrolleur musterte ihn misstrauisch. „Karte!" verlangte er mürrisch.

„Haben wir nicht." Lucius zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Mann. „Imperio!" sagte er leise. „Aber du lässt uns trotzdem rein. Wir sind nämlich ganz besondere Gäste, die keine Karten brauchen."

Die Haltung des Kontrolleurs versteifte sich und mit einem mechanisch aussehenden Nicken ließ er uns passieren.

„Und nun?" wollte ich wissen. „Wie sieht der nächste Plan aus?"

„Wir suchen diesen Muggel und verhindern, dass er auftritt", bestimmte Lucius.

„Toller Plan", meldete Severus sich ironisch zu Wort.

„Hast du einen besseren?"

„In der Tat, das habe ich."

„Dann lass mal hören."

„Wenn der Muggel nicht auftritt, wird Jakob Verdacht schöpfen. Der Muggel muss sich also auf der Bühne zeigen. Aber es wird nicht der Muggel sein, sondern einer von uns. Mithilfe des Vielsafttrankes wird er sich in den Muggel verwandeln und ich weiß auch schon wer dafür am geeignetsten ist."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja, nicht wahr Mr. Potter? Sie kennen sich doch mit dem Vielsafttrank besonders gut aus, also sollte Ihnen die Ehre zu Teil werden an des Muggels Stelle auf die Bühne zu treten."

Harry wurde blass und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut fühlte. Doch er nickte nur. Lange Diskussionen hätten sowieso zu nichts geführt.

„Okay", meinte Lucius. „Dann machen wir es so. Finden wir den Muggel!"

Alex 

Im Hauptquartier begann Jakob seine Kräfte zu sammeln und nacheinander trafen immer mehr seiner neuen Anhänger ein. Das Konzert sollte ja erst gegen Abend beginnen und so blieb allen noch etwas Zeit. Auch ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen und schlich mich aus dem Haus um zum Zaubereiministerium zu apparieren.

Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ich dabei beobachtet wurde und disapparierte als ich den Wall der Schutzzauber hinter mir gelassen hatte.

Im Ministerium nahm ich zielstrebig den kürzesten Weg zu Moodys Büro.

Als ich eintrat, sah sein normales Auge mich scharf an.

„Und?" fragte er dann.

„Es geht los, " antwortete ich. „ Jakob sammelt seine Leute und nach Konzertbeginn sollen alle zur RAH apparieren."

„Gut. Ich habe bereits die besten Auroren mobilisiert. Wir werden hier auf dein Signal warten und dann eingreifen."

„Schön. Ich schicke dann meinen Patronus mit einer Nachricht… und denk dran, die anderen noch mal daran zu erinnern, dass die Malfoys, Snape, Serena und ihre Mutter auch auf unserer Seite sind."

„Jaja", gab Moody etwas genervt zurück. „Wieso werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass dir gerade der junge Malfoy sehr am Herzen liegt?"

Ich schluckte und sah Moody überrascht an.

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht relevant" wich ich aus und mir kam es so vor, als würde Moody grinsen. Leider konnte man das auf seinem vernarbten Gesicht aber nicht wirklich erkennen.

„Du solltest dich dann wieder auf den Weg machen, Alex. Sonst schöpft Jakob noch Verdacht…"

„Ja, das sollte ich. Ihr hört dann von mir."

Ich drehte mich und wollte das Büro wieder verlassen, aber Moody hielt mich noch mal zurück.

„Ach ja und Alex, du weißt ja : Immer…"

„Wachsam", führte ich grinsend seinen Satz zu Ende.

„Ja, das auch. Aber ich wollte sagen: Sei vorsichtig… du bist in der Höhle das Löwen und Jakob ist größenwahnsinnig und zu allem fähig…"

Er sah mich ernst an.

„Ich komm schon klar", gab ich zurück und dann verließ ich das Büro.

Zurück im Hauptquartier waren mittlerweile ziemlich viele Anhänger von Jakob angekommen und ich war froh, dass ich Moody und das Aurorbüro um Hilfe gebeten hatte.

Mit so vielen wären wir sicher nicht alleine fertig geworden, auch wenn Snape und Malfoy senior sicher was anderes behaupten würden.

Kurz vor Konzertbeginn begaben sich alle zum Apparieren außerhalb der Schutzzauber. Einer nach dem anderen verschwand mit einem Plopp und ich wartete.

Meiner Meinung nach hatte ich mir einen guten Plan zurecht gelegt : Ich wollte warten, bis alle wegappariert waren und dann schnell meinen Patronus mit der Nachricht zu Moody und zu Harry und den anderen schicken…so hatten sie wenigstens eine kurze Vorwarnzeit.

Also wartete ich, bis plötzlich nur noch Pansys Vater dastand und mich abschätzend ansah.

„Was machen sie noch hier?" fragte er dann herausfordernd und mir wurde klar, dass er nicht umsonst hier war. Entweder er wusste etwas oder hatte einen begründeten Verdacht.

„Das Gleiche könnte ich sie auch fragen", gab ich nur patzig zurück und er zog seinen Zauberstab. Schnell tat ich es ihm gleich und überlegte fieberhaft, wie ich schnell den Patronus losschicken konnte.

„Nur zu ihrer Information: Ich habe sie im Auftrag von Jakob überwacht, denn er traut ihnen nicht so sehr, wie sie es sich vielleicht wünschen würden. Und mein Auftrag war sehr erfolgreich… Jakob weiß über sie Bescheid und ich werde verhindern, dass sie unsere Mission sabotieren!"

In dem Augenblick schossen schon die ersten Flüche auf mich zu.

„Protego!" rief ich und ging dann erst in Deckung. Nachdem mir ein paar zurückgeschossene Flüche ein bisschen Luft verschafft hatten, lief ich zurück zum Gebäude und sah die Scheune.

Hinter ihr konnte ich mich wenigstens kurz verstecken, atmete tief durch und beschwor dann meinen Patronus herauf. Es war ein Panther und Harry kannte ihn. Er würde wissen, dass die Nachricht von mir stammte, die ich dem Patronus nun mitgab :

„Sie kommen. Ich wurde enttarnt und hab gerade selbst ein paar Probleme, also müsst ihr noch kurz ohne mich auskommen. Viel Erfolg !"

Die gleiche Nachricht schickte ich zu Moody und dann konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf Parkinson, der mittlerweile um die Scheune schlich.

„Spielen wir jetzt verstecken?" rief er aufgebracht und ich kam hinter der Ecke hervor, wo ich mich versteckt hatte.

„Nein, jetzt nicht mehr", und damit schoss ich einen Feuerball auf Parkinson, der diesen aber mit einem Wasserzauber abblockte.

Er hatte scheinbar einiges von Jakob gelernt und hatte ein paar fiese, schwarzmagische Sprüche parat. Zum Glück war ich immer gut gewesen in VgddK und überlegte, wie ich Parkinson außer Gefecht setzen konnte ohne ihn gleich zu töten.

Ich sammelte mich kurz innerlich, als mir was eingefallen war, denn ich wusste der Fluch musste mit höchster Konzentration ausgeführt werden, um seine Schutzzauber zu durchdringen.

„Petrificus totalus!" rief ich dann und ich hatte Erfolg. Der Fluch traf den überraschten Parkinson mit voller Wucht und wie versteinert blieb er stehen. Sein Zauberstab entglitt seiner Hand und fiel ins Gras. Mit Accio zauberte ich ihn herbei und ging dann auf Parkinson zu, der nur noch seine Augen bewegen konnte. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, belegte ich ihn noch mit dem Incacerus-Fluch.

Sofort schossen Seile aus meinem Zauberstab und fesselten den Beweglosen auch noch zusätzlich an einen Baum in der Nähe.

Das sollte reichen, dachte ich mir und apparierte dann ebenfalls zur RAH.

Als ich dort ankam, vermittelten mir schon Schreie von Muggeln, dass der Kampf wohl schon im vollem Gange war und ich lief in die Halle, um mir einen Überblick zu verschaffen.

„Wo ist mein Vater? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" hörte ich plötzlich eine schrille Stimme neben mir kreischen und erkannte Pansy.

„Der ist leider im Moment unabkömmlich", gab ich nur zurück und schoss einen Fluch auf Pansy ab. Sie wich jedoch aus und nahm sofort ihre Beine in die Hand. Ich sah nur noch ihren blonden Schopf in einem der Seitengänge verschwinden und sah mich dann wieder nach Kampfplätzen um, wo ich helfen konnte.


	25. Chapter 25

Serena 

So unauffällig wie möglich sahen wir uns in der großen Halle um. Uns blieben noch zwei Stunden, bis das Konzert anfangen sollte.

„Wir müssen irgendwie in den Bereich hinter der Bühne", erkläret Lucius.

„Backstage", wurde er von Laura berichtigt.

„Meinetwegen auch das. Aber immer wenn ich versuche dorthin zu gehen, werde ich abgewiesen."

„Dann mach es doch wie bei dem Kontrolleur", bemerkte Mum spitz. Ihr war immer noch anzumerken, dass es ihr gar nicht gefiel, dass Lucius einen Unverzeihlichen angewendet hatte, um uns in die Halle zu bringen.

Lucius ignorierte sie wohlweislich und sah Laura fragend an.

„Ohne Backstage-Pass kommen wir nicht durch oder fallen sofort auf", meinte diese nur schulterzuckend.

„Siehst du... Der Imperius würde diesmal nicht funktionieren, es sei denn wir bezaubern gleich die ganze Halle", wandte sich Lucius überheblich an Mum, die daraufhin nur die Augen verdrehte.

„Und wenn wir uns solche Pässe besorgen?" fragte ich.

„An die kommt man nicht so einfach", erwiderte Laura seufzend.

Ich sah sie nachdenklich an und in meinem Kopf begann sich ein Plan zu bilden.

„Lass mich mal machen...", sagte ich nur und verschwand, bevor irgendjemand protestieren konnte, Richtung Backstage-Bereich.

Als ich hinter die Bühne gehen wollte wurde ich von einem jungen Mann aufgehalten. Er trug Jeans und ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt auf dem in roten Buchstaben SECURITY geschrieben stand.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Lady, aber ohne Ausweis kommen Sie hier nicht weiter."

„Ich weiß", meinte ich und strahlte ihn an. „Das Problem ist, ich habe jede Menge Geld für einen Backstage-Ausweis bezahlt. Aber Ihren Leuten ist scheinbar ein kleiner Fehler unterlaufen, denn ich habe ihn nicht bekommen."

„Sind Sie sich sicher?"

„Natürlich bin ich das!" Gespielt empört stemmte ich meine Hände in die Hüften. „Also ich muss mich hier mal beschweren. Ich bin zusammen mit meinem Dad und meinem Bruder hier und wir haben wirklich nicht wenig bezahlt, damit wir einen der wenigen Backstage-Ausweise bekommen und wegen Ihrer schlampigen Arbeitsweise, stehe ich nun hier und Sie wollen mich nicht weiter lassen." Betont hochmütig warf ich den Kopf in den Nacken und wunderte mich, wie leicht es mir fiel so herablassend zu sein. Musste wohl in der Familie liegen.

„Das tut mir wirklich leid, aber wenn Sie nicht auf der Liste stehen, dann kann ich leider auch nichts machen."

„Ich wette mit Ihnen um Ihren Job, dass wir auf der Liste stehen. Sie brauchen nur nachsehen!"

„Hören Sie, dass ist eigentlich nicht meine Aufgabe..."

„Ach ja? Dann möchte ich gerne Ihren Vorgesetzten sprechen. Und Sie können Gift drauf nehmen, dass ich mich bei ihm beschweren werde."

Ich sah ihm fest in die Augen, bis er es schließlich war, der den Blick abwendete.

„Na schön, na schön", gab er schließlich nach. „Ich werd bei Ihnen eine Ausnahme machen. Bitte warten Sie einen Moment."

Er entfernte sich und kam bald darauf mit einer Liste zurück.

„Sagen Sie mir doch bitte Ihren Namen..."

Bevor er wiedergekommen war, hatte ich hinter meinem Rücken unauffällig den Zauberstab gezogen und murmelte nun kaum hörbar den passenden Zauberspruch.

„Wie war das, bitte? Ich habe Sie nicht verstanden."

„Ich sagte Malfoy. Mein Name ist Serena Malfoy und ich bin mit meinem Vater Lucius und meinem Bruder Draco hier."

„Malfoy... Malfoy... ah, hier haben wir es ja. Lucius, Draco und Serena. Das tut mir wirklich leid, da ist uns tatsächlich ein Fehler unterlaufen. Wenn Sie sich noch einen Moment gedulden, dann besorg ich Ihnen schnell Ihre Ausweise."

Dem Mann war es sichtlich unangenehm und mir tat es schon fast wieder leid, dass ich ihn so täuschen musste. Aber es musste schließlich sein.

Als er nach ein paar Minuten wieder zurück kam drückte er mir drei Ausweise in die Hand.

„Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung", sagte er immer noch peinlich berührt.

„Na ja, kann schon mal vorkommen. Ich werde ihre Zuvorkommenheit jedenfalls nicht vergessen."

Wieder zurück bei den anderen präsentierte ich stolz die Ausweise. Allerdings stellte sich uns da schon das nächste Problem. Die Ausweise trugen Namen. Lucius, Dracos und meinen Namen.

„Wer muss eigentlich alles nach hinten, um den Muggel zu finden?" riss Mum das Wort an sich, bevor wieder eine Diskussion aufkommen konnte.

„Harry und Severus auf jeden Fall", antwortete ich.

„Gut, dann bekommt Sev Lucius Ausweis und Harry Dracos. Du, Rena, kannst deinen ja behalten."

„Was! Harry soll sich für mich ausgeben?" tat Draco empört. „Das ist ja die Beleidigung schlechthin!"

„Ich denke wir haben jetzt wichtigeres zu tun, als deine gekränkte Eitelkeit, Malfoy", gab Harry zurück und nahm seinen bzw. Dracos Ausweis entgegen.

Um weiteren Diskussionen aus dem Weg zu gehen zog ich Severus und Harry zum Backstage-Bereich.

„Hast du alles?" fragte ich Sev. Er nickte.

„Als du die Ausweise besorgt hast, hab ich alle notwendigen Zutaten für den Trank besorgt. Wir haben zwar nicht viel Zeit um den Trank richtig zu brauen, aber es muss so klappen. Zur Not kann ich immer noch eine Illusionszauber auf Harry legen."

„Dann los."

Ohne Probleme kamen wir hinter die Bühne. Als wir durch die Tür mit der Aufschrift „Backstage" traten erstreckte sich vor uns ein langer Gang.

Lange brauchten wir gar nicht suchen bis wir die richtige Tür fanden.

Ich sah Harry und Sev an und als beide nickten, klopfte ich an. Ohne auf ein „Herein" zu warten öffnete ich die Tür. Robbie Williams saß auf einem Sessel und sah uns erstaunt entgegen. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, war Sev schon an mir vorbei und hatte seinen Zauberstab auf den Sänger gerichtet.

„Stupor!" rief er und Robbie sackte bewusstlos in seinem Sessel zusammen.

Schnell schlossen wir die Tür hinter uns und verriegelten sie mit einem Schutzzauber.

Sev war schon dabei den Trank zu brauen, wozu er unter fluchen eine Kaffeekanne benutzen musste, da sonst nichts passenderes zu Hand war. Die Kanne erhitzte er über einem magischen Feuer.

Währendessen sahen Harry und ich uns neugierig um. Auf einem Tisch lagen ein paar Papiere verstreut und neugierig sah ich sie mir an.

„Hey Harry!" rief ich ihn, als ich etwas interessantes entdeckt hatte.

Er trat hinter mich und sah mir über die Schulter. Obwohl er mich nicht berührte, spürte ich seine Nähe ganz deutlich und wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass er mich wieder in seine Arme nahm.

„Was hast du da?" fragte er mich und ich spürte seinen Atem an meiner Wange.

„Äh... ich glaube, das ist das Programm."

„Zeig her." Er langte an mir vorbei, wobei sich unsere Arme ganz leicht streiften. Seine Berührung war wie Feuer und ein starkes Prickeln fuhr durch meinen ganzen Körper.

Bevor ich überhaupt wusste, was ich tat, hatte ich ihn schon an mich gezogen und küsste ihn stürmisch.

Ein wenig überrascht erwiderte er den Kuss und legte schließlich seine Arme um mich.

Als wir uns wieder voneinander lösten – mir kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor – sah Harry mich mit einer Mischung von Erstauntsein und Erleichterung an.

„Ich brauche keine Zeit mehr", sagte ich leise und schlug die Augen nieder. „Es tut mir leid was ich zu dir alles gesagt habe. Ich habe dabei nur an mich und an meine Gefühle gedacht. Auf die Idee, wie schwer es dir fallen könnte Draco als meinen Bruder zu akzeptieren, bin ich nicht gekommen. Ich..."

„Shhh." Er legte mir einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Du hattest nicht ganz unrecht mit dem, was du mir an den Kopf geworfen hast. Und das, was ich heute nacht zu dir gesagt habe meine ich immer noch ernst."

„Ich weiß. Oh, Harry... meinst du wir können nocheinmal anfangen?"

„Hat es denn je ein Ende gegeben?"

„Nein eigentlich nicht."

„Dann lass uns doch einfach weitermachen..." Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste mich zärtlich.

Ein Räuspern von Severus ließ uns auseinander fahren.

„Ich hoffe ihr habt nicht vergessen, weswegen wir hier sind", meinte er und sah uns mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Jedenfalls nicht _deswegen_!"

Harry und ich grinsten uns an. Zwar war noch nicht alles gesagt, was noch gesagt werden musste, aber das war mir egal. Ich hatte endlich begriffen, dass Harry und ich einfach zusammen gehörten. Malfoys hin oder her. Irgendwie würden wir uns mit diesen Problemen schon arrangieren.

„Der Trank ist fertig... na ja... jedenfalls die Light-Version", meinte Severus und reichte Harry eine Tasse. „Er wird nicht lange vorhalten, aber wenn wir Glück haben, braucht er das auch nicht."

Harry nickte und trank einen Schluck. Es dauerte nicht lange und er sah haargenau so aus wie Robbie Williams.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging ich zu ihm hin und küsste ihn. Auf Sevs vorwurfsvollen Blick hin zuckte ich nur die Schultern. „Das musste jetzt einfach sein."

Harry grinste nur.

Lucius 

Die Halle füllte sich immer mehr. Lucius hatte Laura so weit wie möglich nach hinten beordert, was dieser natürlich gar nicht gefallen hatte. Doch Jo hatte es geschafft sie zu überreden. Wenn es gleich zum Kampf kommen würde, wäre sie ohnehin keine große Hilfe. Die anderen hatte er so gut wie möglich in der Halle verteilt, damit sie so gut wie eben möglich auf einen Angriff von allen Richtungen vorbereitet waren.

Er selbst stand in der Nähe der Bühne, denn er wollte in Serenas Nähe bleiben. Jakob hatte es bestimmt auf sie abgesehen und das wollte Lucius verhindern.

Nervös trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er fragte sich gerade wann es endlich los gehen würde, als das Licht dunkler wurde.

Die Mädchen begannen zu kreischen, dass Lucius dachte ihm würde das Trommelfell platzen.

Dann endlich richtete sich ein Scheinwerfer auf die Bühne und Robbie Williams trat ins Licht. Er winkte den kreischenden Massen mit einem breiten Grinsen zu und Lucius musste sich eingestehen, dass Potter seine Sache recht gut machte... bis jetzt.

Harry 

Im Scheinwerferlicht gebadet stand Harry auf der Bühne. Seine Knie waren so weich, dass er Angst hatte sie würden gleich nachgeben. Und dann ertönten schon die ersten Takte Musik.

Harry stöhnte leise auf, als er erkannte um welches Lied es sich handelte. „Let me entertain you".

Zum Glück spielte die band ein ziemlich langes Intro, sodass er nur tanzen musste. Nur ist gut, dachte er und versuchte sich so gut wie möglich zur Musik zu bewegen. Er ließ ein paar Mal die Hüften kreisen, was ihm ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen seitens des weiblichen Publikums einbrachte.

Oh je, gleich muss ich auch noch singen, dachte er und vollführte einige verrückte Sprünge, die, so hoffte er, zu Robbie Williams passen würden.

Er bereitete sich schon seelisch auf seinen Gesangeinsatz vor, doch so weit kam er nicht mehr. Kurz bevor das Intro zu Ende war gab es eine lauten Knall und mit viel schwarzem Rauch tauchte Jakob vor ihm auf der Bühne auf.

Überall in der Halle erschienen nun seine Anhänger und feuerten wie wild Flüche ab.

Die Menge geriet in Panik. Erst recht, als Lucius und seine Leute die Flüche erwiderten.

Jakob sah Harry lauernd an und richtete seine Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Verabschiede dich von deiner Welt, Muggel!"

„Das werde ich nicht", sagte Harry und zog ebenfalls den Zauberstab.

Gerade als beide die ersten Flüche abfeuern wollten, erschien zwischen ihnen ein silberner Panther. Es war ein Patronus und Harry wusste sofort, dass es Alex Patronus war. Lucius und Draco sprangen ebenfalls auf die Bühne, weil sie Harry helfen wollten. Aber alle waren durch das plötzliche Auftauchen des Patronus so verwirrt, dass sie erst mal innehielten.

Dann überbrachte der Patronus eine Nachricht von Alex und löste sich dann in weißen Schlieren auf:

„Sie kommen. Ich wurde enttarnt und hab gerade selbst ein paar Probleme, also müsst ihr noch kurz ohne mich auskommen. Viel Erfolg !"

„Na die Warnung kam ja etwas spät", knurrte Lucius, als plötzlich auch noch ein Dutzend Auroren auftauchten. Allen voran Moody mit seinem magischen Auge.

Jakob erkannte, dass er seine Kräfte erst mal neu sammeln und organisieren musste, denn so versprengt wie sie waren, würden die besser ausgebildeten Auroren sicher bald die Übermacht erringen.

Bevor Lucius, Draco oder Harry reagieren konnten, verschwand Jakob hinter der Bühne.

Moody kam angestapft und murrte ebenfalls.

„Ein schöner Haufen Arbeit fürs Ministerium", meinte er.

Und fuhr dann fort :

„Alle Muggel, die die Halle verlassen, werden schon erwartet von Ministeriumsleuten. Ein kleiner Gedächtniszauber und die Leute waren auf dem besten Konzert, was sie je erlebt haben…"

Harry war froh, dass die Unterstützung nun da war und Moody sah ihn. Scheinbar wollte er nicht mit den Malfoys reden.

„Wo ist Moonfield?"

„Gerade hinter der Bühne verschwunden", antwortete Harry und sein Gesicht nahm langsam wieder seine normale Form an. Leider wurden ihm nun auch seine Anziehsachen etwas zu groß, und er musste die Ärmel seines Hemdes hochkrempeln.

„Wir müssen ihn finden", stellte Moody nun fest und blickte in die Runde.

„Also los!"

Nur Draco blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Habt ihr Alex Nachricht nicht gehört? Sie hat Schwierigkeiten…wir sollten ihr helfen", verlangte er dann und die anderen drehten sich zu ihm um.

„Alex ist die beste Hexe, die ich kenne…sie kommt schon klar", meinte Moody nur und drehte sich dann wieder um. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Lucius sah seinen Sohn genervt an und stimmte Moody zu.

Allerdings ließ Draco sich nicht umstimmen.

„Ich bleibe jedenfalls hier…vielleicht taucht sie ja gleich hier auf…"

„Draco, ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut ist", meinte Lucius dann streng, merkte aber gleich, dass er seinen Sohn nicht würde beeinflussen können.

„Meinetwegen", gab Moody Draco Recht.

„Schaden kann es jedenfalls nicht, wenn einer hier bleibt."

Also blieb Draco in der Halle zurück und Lucius, Harry und Moody verschwanden hinter die Bühne um Jakob zu suchen.

**Draco**

Draco sah sich daraufhin in der Halle um und erkannte nicht weit entfernt von ihm Nymphadora Tonks. Seine Cousine.

Er lief zu ihr und sie grinste.

„Ah, Draco… mein Lieblingscousin", meinte sie und er grinste ebenfalls.

„Geht ja auch nicht anders, denn du hast nur einen."

„Na ja, schön zu wissen, dass unsere Familie jetzt wieder vereint für die gleiche Seite kämpft", fuhr sie dann fort, während sie sich umsah und nach Organisationsleuten suchte.

„Ja", gab Draco nur zurück, denn er hatte Angst, dass wieder ein sentimentaler Ausbruch eines Familienmitglieds auf ihn herniederprasseln könnte. Einer am Tag war genug und sein Vater reichte ihm für heute…

„Was kann ich tun?" fragte er dann und Tonks sah ihn.

„Du könntest mal in den Gängen nach Muggeln und Organisationsleuten suchen… Wir wissen noch nicht, ob alle schon draußen sind und von Jakobs Leuten fehlen uns auch noch einige. Die Halle wird immer leerer und die Duelle scheinen sich in die Gänge zu verlagern…"

Draco blickte um sich und bemerkte, dass Tonks Recht hatte. Es war kaum noch jemand in der Halle und vereinzelt sah man Gestalten zu den Ausgängen hechten. Wahrscheinlich boten die Gänge einfach mehr Deckungsmöglichkeiten.

Tonks machte sich auf den Weg und Draco folgte ihr ein Stück. Als sie einen großen Gang hinter der Halle erreichten, beschlossen sie, sich zu trennen und nahmen den Weg in entgegengesetzte Richtungen.

Draco lief den Gang entlang und er musste nicht lange warten, als er plötzlich zwei Organisationsleute in einem Nebengang, der von dem Hauptgang abzweigte, stehen sah. Sie standen mit dem Rücken zu ihm und duellierten sich scheinbar mit Auroren. Natürlich wollte Draco den Auroren helfen und erst Recht, als er sah um wen es sich bei dem einem Mann handelte. Es war Lenny Coltran. Einer der Männer, der bei der Entführung von Draco und Serena beteiligt gewesen war.

Draco spürte Hass in sich aufflammen und bemerkte, dass seine Wangen heiß wurden. Er dachte nach, was er tun könnte und es fiel ihm nur ein Fluch ein, den er immer beherrscht hatte.

Zuerst visierte er Coltran an und danach den anderen Mann und nacheinander verwandelten diese sich mit einem Plopp in Schweine. Grunzend rannten diese plötzlich orientierungslos zurück Richtung Halle und die Auroren schockten sie. Mit einem schrillen Quieken fielen sie um und wurden dann aus der Halle entfernt.

Draco machte sich daraufhin wieder zufrieden grinsend auf den Weg.

Er war gerade ein Stück den Gang entlang geschlichen und hatte sich dabei dicht an die Wand gepresst, als er plötzlich wieder hektische Schritte auf dem Boden klackern hörte. Sie kamen in seine Richtung und schienen von einer Frau zu stammen.

Langsam löste er sich von der Hand und riskierte einen Blick. Das Klackern endete abrupt und Draco blickte in das erstaunte Gesicht von Pansy Parkinson.

Als sich ihr Erstaunen gelegt hatte, verzog sie das Gesicht zu einem fiesen Grinsen.

„Draco, Draco, dass ich dich hier treffe…und dann auch noch alleine…Wo sind deine neuen Gryffindor-Freunde, um dich zu beschützen? Oder rennst du wieder gleich zu Daddy?"

Draco wurde Rot vor Zorn.

„Das hab ich im Gegensatz zu dir nicht nötig!" schleuderte er zurück, aber Pansy ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und hob langsam ihren Zauberstab.

„Und nur zu eurer Information: Alex wurde enttarnt und mein Vater kümmert sich gerade um sie. Wahrscheinlich ist er aber jetzt schon fertig mit ihr…" Pansy wusste, dass das eine Lüge war, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie damit Draco noch mehr reizen konnte. Sie sollte, dass er ihrem ersten Fluch völlig unkonzentriert ausgeliefert wäre und dann…

Peng – ein Fluch kam auf sie zu geschossen.

Draco hatte nicht mehr gezögert. Nachdem Pansy Alex erwähnt hatte, waren bei ihm einfach die Sicherungen durchgebrannt und er hatte seinen Spezialfluch auf Pansy abgeschossen.

Diese war aber nicht mehr Pansy, sondern rannte wild flügelschlagend und schnatternd als Gans über den Flur.

Draco musste grinsen und beschloss sie einzufangen, was sich allerdings als schwierig herausstellte, denn immer wenn er sich ihr näherte, lief sie davon und so scheuchte er die Gans durch die Gänge vor sich her.

**Alex**

Der Kampf war in vollem Gange, aber nach ein paar Minuten wurde die Halle plötzlich immer leerer und ich konnte auch Draco oder die anderen nirgendwo sehen. Ich ging davon aus, dass der Kampf sich weiter in den Gängen abspielte und machte mich auf den Weg um hinter die Bühne zu gelangen. Hin und wieder begegnete ich ein paar von Jakobs Leuten, die ich entweder schockte oder die sowieso wegliefen in die andere Richtung.

Im Backstage-Bereich sah ich mich um und mein Blick fiel auf eine Tür, die einen Spalt offen stand. Ich spähte in den Raum und sah Robbie Williams bewusstlos in einem Sessel liegen. Er sah aus, als ob er schlafen würde und ich befürchtete schon das Schlimmste. Schnell hechtete ich zu ihm und fühlte nach einem Puls. Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass sein Herz noch kräftig schlug und sah mir den Raum genauer an. Dort stand eine Kaffeekanne, die den Rest einer merkwürdig, dickflüssigen Matsche enthielt. Ich roch daran und mir wurde sofort klar: Vielsafttrank. Wahrscheinlich hatten unsere Leute Robbie betäubt und einer musste sich für ihn ausgeben. Wer das wohl übernommen hatte? Ich tippte auf Harry oder Draco, denn Lucius oder Severus würden sich bestimmt nicht zu so was herablassen. Ich grinste und verließ dann den Raum wieder, aber diesmal verschloss ich die Tür.

Nachdem ich mich umgesehen hatte, lief ich weiter den Gang entlang und kam in einer Art Atrium. Es handelte sich um einen großen Raum mit diversen Sitzmöglichkeiten und in einer Ecke war ein Buffet aufgebaut. Dieses schien noch unangetastet zu sein und als ich den Raum betrat, sah ich ein paar von Jakobs Leuten und ein paar Auroren, die sich dort duellierten. Mittendrin erkannte ich dann Lucius, der es gleich mit drei anderen von den Organisationsleuten aufnahm. Eins musste man ihm lassen: Er war ein hervorragender Zauberer und verteidigte sich geschickt, allerdings würde es ihm so nie gelingen, die anderen auszuschalten.

Also griff ich ein.

„Protego!" rief ich und sprang ihm zur Seite. Lucius würdigte mich kurz eines Blickes und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Angreifer, von denen es nun einer auf mich abgesehen hatte.

„Es scheint, als könnten sie Hilfe gebrauchen", meinte ich dann zwischen zwei Flüchen zu ihm.

Aber anstatt eines zustimmenden Dankes, warf er mir einen kurzen, finsteren Blick zu.

„Das wurde aber auch Zeit! Wo waren sie solange?"

„Ach so, ich war noch kurz ein paar Einkäufe erledigen", gab ich sarkastisch zurück und das verbesserte seine Laune nicht gerade.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich meinen Angreifer geschockt hatte und Lucius und ich die zwei Letzten Organisationsleute im Raum kampfunfähig gemacht hatten.

Wir hatten Zeit um kurz durchzuatmen und ich sah mich um.

„Wo ist Draco?" fragte ich Lucius dann und der zögerte.

„Nicht hier…er wollte auf sie in der Halle warten und…"

Lucius wurde plötzlich von aufgeregtem Geschnatter und Flügelschlagen unterbrochen. Eine Gans kam ins Atrium halb gewatschelt halb geflogen und schnatterte aufgebracht. Interessanter war aber, wer hinter der Gans halb gebückt in den Raum kam. Es war nämlich Draco, der hinter der Gans herstolperte und versuchte sie einzufangen. Ich musste grinsen bei dem Anblick, aber Lucius beendete die Jagd mit einem Schockzauber und die Gans viel zu Boden. Draco richtete sich auf und hielt sich den Rücken, als sein Vater ihn ansprach.

„Draco, was machst du da? Was ist das für eine Gans?"

Draco, der mich noch nicht gesehen hatte, winkte ab.

„Ach das…das ist nur Pansy Parkinson."

Ich musste lachen und nun sah Draco mich überrascht an.

„Alex!?"

Sofort kam er zu mir und nahm ich in den Arm. Lucius drehte sich daraufhin hoch erhobenen Hauptes Weg und zeigte uns absichtlich nur seinen Rücken.

„Ich hatte solche Angst um dich", meinte Draco leise.

„Ich weiß… mir ging es genauso mit dir", flüsterte ich zurück und dann küssten wir uns sanft.

Serena 

„Verdammt, Sev, was soll das?!" Wütend versuchte ich mich los zu machen, doch Severus hielt mich am Arm fest.

„Du wirst nicht in die Halle gehen und kämpfen", erklärte er und seine Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch.

„Aber..."

„Lucius und Joanna werden mir die Hölle heiß machen, wenn dir etwas passieren sollte... oder noch schlimmer, wenn Jakob dich in die Finger bekommt. Nicht dass es mich interessieren würde, was Lucius zu sagen hat..."

„Aber Harry ist da draußen. Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach im Stich lassen."

„Potter kommt ganz gut alleine klar." Damit wandte er sich ab und wollte gehen, doch bevor er in einem der Gänge verschwand drehte er sich nocheinmal zu mir um. „Du wartest hier. Ist das klar?"

„Ja, ja."

Als Sev verschwunden war, stampfte ich wütend mit dem Fuß auf. Warum sollte gerade ich mich aus dem Kampf raushalten? Dachten alle ich könnte es nicht mit einem anderen Zauberer aufnehmen?

Oh nein, so einfach ließ ich mich nicht kalt stellen! Ich packte meinen Zauberstab fester und lief in Richtung Halle.

Als ich dort ankam war sie leer. Die Kämpfe hatten sich scheinbar woanders hin verlagert oder waren mittlerweile vorbei. Ich drehte mich einmal um die eigene Achse, konnte jedoch niemanden sehen.

Ein wenig frustriert blieb ich stehen. Plötzlich nahm ich aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahr, doch bevor ich reagieren konnte schlang sich ein Arm von hinten um meinen Brustkorb und presste mir die Arme an den Körper.

„Endlich sehen wir uns wieder, Tochter!" Jakob spie das letzte Wort geradezu aus und bei ihm klang es wie eine Beleidigung.

Kalte Angst lähmte meinen Körper und außer einem heiseren Krächzen brachte ich keinen Ton hervor.

„Wir werden eine kleinen Ausflug machen, nur wir zwei. Vater und Tochter."

Jakobs freie Hand schloss sich um mein rechtes Handgelenk und drückte so feste zu, bis ich leise aufschrie und den Zauberstab fallen ließ.

„Braves Mädchen!" lachte er höhnisch und apparierte mit mir.

**Harry**

Als Harry zusammen mit Joanna und Laura im Atrium eintraf, war der Kampf so gut wie zu Ende. Er hatte die beiden Frauen unterwegs eingesammelt, nachdem sich die Kämpfe von der großen halle in die hinteren Regionen der RAH verlagert hatten..

Als er das Atrium betrat wäre er fast über eine Gans gestolpert, die vor ihm reglos auf dem Boden lag.

Fragend sah er Lucius an, der gerade angelaufen kam, um Jo in die Arme zu schließen.

„Die kleine Parkinson", erklärte Lucius knapp.

„Aha", machte Harry, obwohl nicht wirklich verstand was Lucius meinte. Doch im Prinzip war es ihm auch egal. Der Kampf war zu Ende, nur das zählte.

Suchend sah Harry sich nach Serena um, doch er konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit, doch er verdrängte es schnell. Sicher war Serena noch irgendwo in den Gängen unterwegs.

Er ging zu Draco und Alex, die sich gerade glücklich in den Armen hielten. Wenn jemand wusste, wo Serena steckte, dann war es sicherlich Draco.

„Hat einer von euch beiden Serena gesehen?" fragte Harry und konnte einen sorgenvollen Unterton nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

„Nein", meinte Alex und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Solltest du nicht besser wissen, wo sie steckt, Potter? Schließlich warst du der letzte der mit ihr zusammen war."

„Als ich auf die Bühne gegangen bin habe ich sie bei Snape zurückgelassen", giftete Harry zurück.

„Dann wird ihr sicher nichts passiert sein", meinte Alex und legte Harry eine Hand beruhigend auf den Arm, während sie Draco einen warnenden Blick zuwarf. Sie hatte keine Lust, dass die beiden jetzt wieder anfingen zu streiten. „Wo ist Snape eigentlich?"

Bevor Harry oder Draco antworten konnten, kam ein ziemlich aufgeregter Severus ins Atrium gelaufen.

„Serena ist verschwunden!" rief er laut, sodass alle ihn hören konnten.

„Oh mein Gott", hauchte Harry und sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

„Was hast du?" wollte Alex wissen. „Du bist aufeinmal ganz bleich geworden."

„Serena... Jakob... entkommen", stammelte Harry.

„Oh nein!" entfuhr es Draco. Er packte Harry am Arm und vergaß für einen Augenblick seinen Groll gegen ihn. „Wir müssen sie finden! Schnell!" Damit zog er Harry hinter sich her in die große Halle.

Die anderen, die mittlerweile von Severus aufgeklärt worden waren, folgten ihnen.

Die große Halle war menschenleer.

„Sie ist nicht hier", stellte Harry fest und seine Stimme klang ganz heiser.

„Leute, seht mal!" ertönte Alex Stimme vom anderen Ende der Halle. Sie hielt etwas in die Höhe und sah ziemlich beunruhigt aus. Harry stürmte sofort zu ihr und erkannte, was Alex da gefunden hatte.

„Das ist ihr Zauberstab. Oh nein... das darf einfach nicht wahr sein!"

„Jakob hat sie in seiner Gewalt", sagte Draco wütend.

„Und sie ist unbewaffnet", fügte Harry tonlos hinzu.

Lucius 

Derweil knöpfte sich Lucius Severus vor.

„Wenn meiner Tochter irgendetwas passiert, dann mache ich dich kalt, Severus!"

Severus sah ihn nur mit unbewegter Mine an, er wusste, dass es sinnlos war Lucius in diesem Moment zu widersprechen. Im Stillen jedoch machte er sich selber schwere Vorwürfe. Er hätte besser auf sie aufpassen müssen und sie nicht alleine lassen sollen. Er spürte, wie Laura seine Hand nahm und war dankbar dafür, dass sie nichts sagte. Sie kannte ihn mittlerweile ziemlich gut und wusste, wie es in ihm aussah, obwohl er sich nach außen nichts anmerken ließ.

„Lucius, du musst sie finden", sagte Joanna leise und ihre Stimme zitterte. „Du musst sie finden, bevor er ihr etwas antut. Wenn er sie..." Ihre Stimme brach und heiße Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen.

Lucius zog sie fest in seine Arme. „Ich werde sie finden", versprach er ihr. „Dieser verfluchte Bastard soll sich warm anziehen." Kalte Wut trat in seine Augen. Dann löste er sich sanft von Joanna und ließ sie in Lauras und Severus Obhut zurück.

Er ging zu Harry und Draco und gemeinsam verließen sie die RAH.

„Wartet auf mich", rief Alex und rannte hinter ihnen her. „Ich weiß vielleicht, wo er sie hingebracht hat."

Serena 

Es war kalt. Der Wind zerrte an meinen Haaren und ließ mich frösteln. Zu meiner Rechten peitschten die Wellen der Nordsee an den Strand und sprühten mir kalte Gischt ins Gesicht.

„Gib auf", sagte ich zum wer weiß wievielten Male und wandte mein Gesicht vom Meer weg.

„Ich werde niemals aufgeben, das solltest du wissen." Jakob sah mich kalt an und kam mit vorgehaltenen Zauberstab auf mich zu. Ich wollte instinktiv zurückweichen, doch ich wusste, wenn ich noch einen Schritt nach hinten machen würde, würde ich über den Felsen ins Meer stürzen. Und selbst wenn mich der Sturz nicht umbrächte, so würde ich doch unweigerlich an den Klippen zerschellen, wenn mich die Wellen dagegenschmettern würden.

Jakob wusste das und grinste breit.

„Du müsstest jetzt nicht hier stehen", meinte er und glaubte eine Spur von Bedauern in seiner Stimme zu hören. Aber wahrscheinlich war das nur Einbildung. „Du hättest dich damals nur anders entscheiden müssen..."

Ich schwieg und hielt seinem Blick stand.

„Serena, du bist meine Tochter", seine Stimme wurde ein wenig sanfter. „Und ich werde dir noch eine Chance geben. Du kannst deine Entscheidung nocheinmal ändern. Wenn du das tust, dann werde ich dir verzeihen und dich nicht umbringen. Schließe dich mir an und zusammen werden wir die Todesser erneut ins Leben rufen."

„Nein, Jakob", sagte ich nur und er zog überrascht die Augenbrauen nach oben. Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte trat ich einen Schritt nach vorne – ich wusste selbst nicht woher ich den Mut nahm – und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Ich bleibe bei meiner Entscheidung. Du bist nicht mein Vater. Mein wirklicher Vater würde mir nie so etwas antun, was du mir gerade antust."

Jakobs Augen verengten sich und er sah mich misstrauisch an.

„Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Du bist nicht mein leiblicher Vater!"

Jakob starrte mich außer sich vor Wut an. „Du wagst es mir so etwas zu sagen!"

„Weil es die Wahrheit ist. Sieh mich doch an, ich bin dir in nichts ähnlich!"

„Wer?" schrie er und konnte sich gerade noch so im Zaum halten, um sich nicht auf mich zu stürzen. „Wer ist dieser Bastard?!"

„Sieh mich genau an, dann weißt du es." Wieder sah ich ihm fest in die Augen und ich spürte es mehr als das ich es wusste, als sich der Zauber von meinen Augen löste. Sie hatten nun wieder ihre wahre Farbe und als Jakob dies bemerkte wurde er noch wütender.

„Malfoy", knurrte er. „Du bist eine Malfoy!"

„Allerdings und ich bin froh darüber!"

Jakob heulte vor Wut auf und packte mich plötzlich an den Schultern. Vollkommen überrascht, wehrte ich mich nicht dagegen, als er mich langsam vor sich her stieß, dem Abgrund entgegen.

Lucius 

„Und Sie sind sich wirklich sicher?" fragte Lucius Alex.

„So sicher wie man sich in so einer Situation sein kann. Sie müssen mir schon vertrauen, wenn Sie Ihre Tochter wiederfinden wollen."

„Na schön", knurrte Lucius und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass es ihm gar nicht gefiel sich auf Alex verlassen zu müssen.

Er nickte Draco und Harry zu, dann apparierten die vier.

Serena 

Ich spürte den Abgrund hinter mir, denn kaltes Wasser sprühte nach oben und lief mir den Nacken hinunter.

Ich wusste, dass ich gegen Jakob ohne meinen Zauberstab nichts ausrichten konnte und so schloss ich die Augen und wartete auf den entscheidenden Stoß. Doch der blieb aus. Als ich die Augen blinzelnd öffnete, sah ich wie Jakob mich höhnisch angrinste.

„Dass es hier endet", meinte er und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich denke du hast die Stelle wiedererkannt..."

Und ob ich das hatte! Hier waren wir damals noch als glückliche Familie spazieren gegangen, hier hatte er mir zum ersten Mal das Meer gezeigt. Es war geradezu ein Hohn, dass er mich wieder hierher gebracht hatte.

„Bring es endlich zu Ende, Jakob!"

„Wie du wünscht!" Er trat noch näher an mich heran und hatte die Hände schon halb zum nächsten Stoß erhoben, als ein roter Lichtblitz von hinten auf ihn zugeschossen kam, begleitet von Lucius wütendem Schrei. „AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Hastig trat ich einen Schritt zur Seite, als Jakobs lebloser Körper an mir vorbei über die Klippen stürzte und von den tosenden Fluten verschlungen wurde.

Ich sah noch, wie Lucius, Draco, Harry und Alex auf mich zugerannt kamen, dann gaben meine Knie unter mir nach und eine sanfte Dunkelheit umfing mich.


	26. Chapter 26

**LadyMariann: Erstmal danke für deine konstruktive Kritik. Solche Kleinigkeiten fallen einem selber meistens nicht auf, deshlab ist es doch schön, wenn man so aufmerksame Leser hat!!!**

**Bei der Sache mit Dracos Shirt haben wir wirklich etwas vergessen... und zwar haben wir das Shirt nicht genauer beschrieben, da wir ein Bild von diesem Shirt bzw. von dessen Aufdruck hatten und so für uns eine Beschreibung überflüssig war. Dass ein außenstehender Leser natürlich nicht wissen kann wie es denn nun aussieht haben wir gar nicht beachtet. Sorry!!!!**

**Zur Info: Auf dem Shirt soll eine blonde Frau abgedruckt sein, zudem steht in dicken Lettern „Blondie" drauf.**

**Ich hoffe, seine Reaktion und die der anderen darauf wird dadurch etwas verständlicher.**

**Nun geht's aber weiter...**

**Weiterhin viel Spaß beim lesen!!!**

**Joanna**

Jo stand zusammen mit Severus und Laura vor der RAH. Drinnen hatten die Auroren mit den Aufräumarbeiten begonnen und hatten die drei mehr oder weniger hinausgeworfen.

Nervös trat Jo von einem Fuß auf den anderen, auch die beruhigenden Worte von Laura zeigten bei ihr keine Wirkung.

Sie hatte große Angst um ihre Tochter, denn sie wusste zu was Jakob fähig war. Aber das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen kam nicht nur von ihrer Angst. Sie hatte auch das ungute Gefühl, dass Lucius womöglich etwas dummes tun würde und der Gedanke daran, dass er ihr dadurch genommen werden könnte, ließ sie frösteln.

Ihr war erst in den letzten Tagen richtig klar geworden wie sehr sie ihn liebte, ihn immer geliebt hatte. Hoffentlich würde er ihr Serena heil zurück bringen.

„Das wird er", hörte sie Laura leise sagen. Anscheinend hatte sie ihre letzten Gedanken laut ausgesprochen. „Sie ist schließlich auch seine Tochter."

Jo nahm Lauras Hände in ihre und sah die andere Frau dankbar an.

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich bin, dass Serena nicht Jakobs leibliche Tochter ist", seufzte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ich hatte wirklich Glück, dass Lucius sie sofort als seine Tochter akzeptiert hat. Immerhin habe ich sie ihm vierundzwanzig Jahre vorenthalten."

Laura legte ihrer Freundin einen Arm um die Schultern und erschrak, als sie spürte wie sehr Jo zitterte.

„Er liebt dich eben und du hast es ja nur zu ihrem Schutz getan." Laura hatte mittlerweile von Jo alle Einzelheiten erfahren, die mit Jakob, Serena und Lucius zusammenhingen und sie hatte gespürt, dass es Jo sehr erleichtert hatte sich alles von der Seele zu reden. Seit diesem Moment waren die beiden Frauen noch mehr zusammengerückt.

Jo versank wieder ins Schweigen und Laura zog sich taktvoll zurück. Sie lehnte sich an Severus und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Worüber denkst du gerade nach?"

Severus stand mit verschränkten Armen und einem verkniffenen Gesicht da und schien erst wieder in die Realität zu kommen, als er ihre Stimme hörte.

„Er wird etwas unsagbar dummes tun", knurrte er und Laura brauchte nicht nachzufragen, von wem er sprach.

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Weil er Lucius ist und ein Malfoy noch dazu. Man mag es kaum glauben, aber wenn seine Familie in Gefahr ist, geht er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes über Leichen. Er handelt bevor er anfängt zu denken. Obwohl er sonst immer so beherrscht und kühl daherkommt und jedes Wort genau abwägt bevor er es von sich gibt. Doch in solchen Situationen kann er sich einfach nicht beherrschen."

„Würde es dir denn nicht ähnlich gehen? Immerhin bist du auch für Rena verantwortlich... als Pate..."

Er sah sie mit seinen unergründlichen Augen an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß doch wie sehr dir Serena am Herzen liegt", bohrte Laura weiter, doch diesmal erzielte sie keinen Erfolg. Severus Mine blieb weiterhin ausdruckslos und Gott allein wusste, was in ihm gerade vorging.

Plötzlich gab es einen Knall und mit einem Aufschrei stürzte Jo zu Lucius, der gerade mit den anderen aufgetaucht war und eine bewusstlose Serena in den Armen hielt.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war hart und ebenso ausdruckslos wie der von Severus.

Auch die anderen sahen nicht besser aus. Alle wirkten irgendwie erschöpft und schienen nicht gewillt über das zu reden, was dort, wo auch immer sie gewesen waren, geschehen war.

Draco zog Alex fest in seine Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Harry setzte sich ein wenig abseits auf den Boden, stützte die Ellenbogen auf seine Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen den Händen.

„Lucius, du hast sie mir zurück gebracht", flüsterte Jo mit tränenerstickter Stimme und schloss ihre Tochter in die Arme.

Serena begann sich langsam wieder zu regen, schlang ihre Arme um den Hals ihrer Mutter und ließ erschöpft den Kopf an ihre Brust sinken.

Lucius war neben Jo in die Knie gegangen und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm.

Sie sah zu ihm auf. Seine grauen Augen musterten sie kurz liebevoll nur um schnell wieder den harten Glanz anzunehmen, der sie ausmachte.

„Lucius, was..."

„Nicht jetzt", unterbrach er sie brüsk.

„Wo ist..."

„Nicht jetzt", wiederholte er und sah sie weiter mit diesem verschlossenen Ausdruck an.

Plötzlich kamen zwei Auroren aus der RAH und sahen sich suchend um. Lucius schien zu wissen, was sie wollten und stand langsam auf.

Jo sah ihn verwirrt an, doch er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

„Lucius Malfoy?" Die beiden Auroren waren an ihn herangetreten und hatten dabei ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen.

„Der bin ich", gab Lucius hochmütig zurück.

„Wir haben gerade erfahren, dass Sie einen der Unverzeihlichen angewendet haben und zwar den schlimmsten den es gibt. Streiten Sie diesen Vorwurf ab?"

„Er hat das bekommen, was Verbrecher verdient haben."

„Dann sind Sie hiermit verhaftet."

Fordernd hielt einer der Auroren Lucius die offene Handfläche entgegen, doch Lucius machte keine Anstalten ihm seinen Zauberstab zu geben.

„Er wollte meine Tochter umbringen", zischte er und funkelte die Auroren wütend an.

„Es mag ja sein, dass Sie Ihre Gründe hatten, doch ist Selbstjustiz immer noch verboten", erwiderte einer der Auroren.

„Er war ein gefährlicher Psychopath! Sie sollten mir dankbar sein, dass ich ihn unschädlich gemacht habe!" beharrte Lucius auf seinem Standpunkt und machte immer noch keine Anstalten den Auroren Folge zu leisten.

„Avada Kedavra bleibt Avada Kedavra und dass Sie diesen Fluch angewendet haben ist unbestritten. Sie geben es ja selber zu! Und gerade Sie sollten wissen, dass diese Flüche verboten sind, oder haben Sie durch Ihre Jahre in Askaban nichts begriffen?"

„Wir werden also schon persönlich", meinte Lucius sarkastisch, blieb dabei aber immer noch beherrscht.

„Sie sind ein gefährlicher Mann, Malfoy. Sie sollten daran denken, dass sie nur durch das Wohlwollen der Aurorabteilung auf freiem Fuß sind."

„Weil ich Ihnen dabei geholfen habe hinter die Pläne von Moonfield zu kommen und letztendlich habe ich nur das getan, was jeder hier an meiner Seite getan hätte und wozu euer Verein nicht in der Lage war."

„Werden Sie freiwillig mitkommen?" versuchte der Auror die Diskussion abzukürzen. „Wir möchten nur ungern Gewalt anwenden."

Lucius lachte verächtlich auf, blieb aber dort stehen, wo er war.

„Na schön, Sie haben es nicht anders gewollt."

Die Auroren richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Lucius, doch bevor sie irgendeinen Fluch auf ihn abfeuern konnten trat Alex dazwischen.

„Wartet!" rief sie und stellte sich vor Lucius.

„Verdammt Parker, was soll das?" wurde sie von einem der beiden angefahren, doch sie sah ihn unverwandt an.

„Es war Notwehr", sagte sie.

„Und woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Ich war dabei. Jakob war gerade im Begriff Serena von den Klippen zu stürzen. Malfoy hatte gar keine andere Wahl, wenn er seiner Tochter das Leben retten wollte."

„Das mag ja alles sein", erwiderte der Auror nun sichtlich genervt. „Trotzdem ist es kein Grund einen Unverzeihlichen anzuwenden. Das wäre ja sicher auch mit einem harmloseren Fluch gegangen."

„Jakob wäre so oder so gestorben", entgegnete Alex. „Auch ein anderer Fluch hätte ihn über die Klippen gehen lassen."

„Dennoch Unverzeihlich bleibt Unverzeihlich. Diese Flüche heißen nicht umsonst so."

„Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn! Könnt ihr Bürokratenhengste nicht einmal aus eurer Engstirnigkeit heraus, um die Realität zu sehen?!" Alex wurde nun wirklich wütend und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. „Was hätten Sie denn gemacht, wenn jemand Ihre Tochter gerade töten will? Können Sie nicht einmal ein Auge zudrücken? Verdammt, es ist ja nicht gerade so, dass Malfoy einen Unschuldigen getötet hat, sondern einen gefährlichen Psychopathen, der im Begriff war ein zweiter Voldemort zu werden!"

„Aber die Gesetze..."

„Ach, scheiß auf die Gesetze... die können manchmal auch nicht helfen."

„Ich darf Sie sehr bitten, Miss Parker! Sie als angehende Aurorin..."

„Ich sehe, ich komme hier nicht weiter", unterbrach Alex ihn rüde. „Ich werde mit Moody sprechen. Soll er entscheiden, was mit Malfoy geschehen wird."

„Dann werde ich mitkommen", blieb der Auror hartnäckig und Alex seufzte.

„Meinetwegen."

Alex verschwand mit dem Auror.

In der Zwischenzeit behielt der andere Lucius im Auge, doch dieser dachte gar nicht daran zu verschwinden. Er hatte das Leben seiner Tochter verteidigt und sah nicht ein, was daran hätte falsch sein können. Unverzeihlicher hin oder her.

Jo hatte währenddessen Serena in Lauras Obhut gegeben und kam zu Lucius.

„Ist das wahr?" flüsterte sie und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Entweder er oder Rena und glaub mir, die Wahl ist mir nicht schwer gefallen."

„Wenn Vater es nicht getan hätte, dann hätte ich es getan", ließ sich Draco mit grimmiger Mine vernehmen.

„Malfoy war eben schneller", stimmte Harry zu. „Wir hätten alle genauso gehandelt."

Jos Augen wurden feucht und sie wurde von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt. Lucius zog sie in seine Arme und strich ihr beruhigend über das Haar.

„Es ist vorbei, Jo. Endgültig. Er kann euch niemals mehr weh tun."

Lucius hielt die schluchzende Jo noch immer im Arm, als Alex und der Auror zurückkamen. Doch sie waren nicht allein. Moody war bei ihnen.

Dieser machte nicht viel Federlesen und trat ganz dicht an Lucius heran. Lucius reckte trotzig das Kinn vor und hielt Jo noch fester in seinen Armen.

„Malfoy?" sagte Moody kurz angebunden.

„Ja?"

Das magische Auge musterte ihn scharf, doch Lucius hielt dem Blick stand.

„Haben Sie etwas zu Ihrer Verteidigung vorzubringen?"

„Serena ist meine Tochter und ich habe nur das getan, was von einem guten Vater verlangt wird, nämlich seine Kinder zu schützen."

„Ich warne Sie, Malfoy. Wenn mir auch nur die kleinste Verfehlung Ihrerseits zu Ohren kommt, dann wandern Sie ab nach Askaban. Und wenn es sich nur um eine Lappalie handelt! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Natürlich."

Moody knurrte etwas unverständliches und wandte sich dann an seine beiden Auroren die augenscheinlich nicht mit dieser Entscheidung zufrieden waren.

Als der Leiter der Aurorabteilung mit den anderen beiden verschwand, atmete Lucius hörbar aus.

„Du hast ganz schön hoch gepokert, Vater", meinte Draco kopfschüttelnd.

„Na und? Schließlich habe ich gewonnen. Was ich im übrigen auch nicht anders erwartet habe."

Alex wollte schon aufbegehren, denn letztendlich war es nur ihr zu verdanken gewesen, dass Lucius nicht nach Askaban musste, doch Draco hielt sie zurück.

„Lass gut sein", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Es lohnt sich nicht sich darüber aufzuregen. So ist mein Vater eben."

Für Lucius schien der ganze Vorfall schon vergessen. Er ging mit Jo zu Serena, um mit den beiden nach Malfoy Manor zu apparieren. Zuvor gab es jedoch noch eine heftige Diskussion mit Harry, der sie unbedingt begleiten wollte. Und nach ein paar beschwichtigenden Worten von Jo stimmte Lucius widerwillig zu.

Draco und Alex apparierten zu ihr nach Hause. Sie freuten sich beide darauf, endlich einmal wieder ein paar unbeschwerte Stunden zu zweit zu verbringen.

Severus blieb mit Laura zurück. Er hatte sich während der ganzen Diskussionen nicht eingemischt und konnte sich nur darüber wundern, wie Lucius es anstellte, das zu bekommen, was er haben wollte.

Laura gähnte herzhaft und ließ ihren Kopf an Severus Schulter sinken. Erst jetzt merkte sie, wie müde sie eigentlich war.

„Ich bring dich nach Hause", meinte Severus und nahm ihre Hand.

„Aber du lässt mich nicht allein, oder? Nicht heute Nacht." Laura lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als sie daran dachte, dass sie, als sie das letzte Mal in ihrem Haus war, entführt worden war.

Er sah sie an und um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es leicht, dann apparierte er mit ihr nach Spinner's End.

Ganz sicher würde er sie nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen.

**3 Monate später**

**Snape**

Als die Tür hinter Serena ins Schloss fiel erschien ein zufriedener Ausdruck auf Severus Gesicht. Er hatte sie seit fast drei Monaten nicht gesehen und ein wenig leid tat es ihm schon.

Er holte sich ein Glas Wein aus der Küche und setzte sich in seinen großen bequemen Sessel vor dem Kamin.

Es wurde langsam Frühling, trotzdem war es immer noch unangenehm kalt draußen, sodass er getrost ein Feuer entfachen konnte.

Während es langsam wohlig warm wurde sann er weiter über Serena und die vergangenen Monate nach.

Das letzte Mal hatte er sie und die anderen alle zu Weihnachten gesehen. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust auf das Fest gehabt, die ganzen letzten Monate unter Jakobs Fuchtel und schließlich der letzte Kampf hatten ganz schön an ihm gezehrt, so dass er lieber hatte allein sein wollen.

Doch wie immer war Laura schuld gewesen, dass er doch an diesem „Familienfest" teilgenommen hatte.

Lucius hatte sie alle nach Malfoy Manor zu einem gemeinsamen Weihnachtsfest eingeladen. Allerdings bezweifelte Severus, dass diese Einladung tatsächlich auf Lucius Mist gewachsen war. Viel wahrscheinlicher war es, dass Joanna ihn dazu überredet hatte.

Jedenfalls war Laura total von der Idee begeistert gewesen. Sie hatte zu Joanna während der letzten Wochen eine tiefere Bindung entwickelt und die beiden Frauen waren zu guten Freundinnen geworden. Verständlich also, dass Laura ihre Freundin unbedingt wiedersehen wollte. Und natürlich war sie auch wahnsinnig neugierig auf den Landsitz der Malfoys.

Nach anfänglichem Zögern und Sträuben hatte Severus schließlich nachgegeben und so kam es, dass am Heiligen Abend alle vereint unter einem, für Severus Geschmack, protzigen Weihnachtsbaum versammelt waren.

Er und Laura, Serena und Harry, Draco und Alex und natürlich Lucius und Jo.

Von Serena hatte Severus erfahren, dass Draco seinem Vater damit gedroht hatte, er würde Weihnachten bei Alex verbringen, wenn Lucius sie nicht persönlich einladen würde. Ursprünglich hatte Lucius wohl vorgehabt die Einladung durch Draco überbringen zu lassen. So ganz konnte er sich wohl immer noch nicht damit abfinden, dass sein Sohn mit einer Gryffindor zusammen war.

Auch Harry war nicht gerade mit offenen Armen von ihm empfangen worden, schließlich war er Harry Potter und dazu kam er auch aus Gryffindor.

Severus gestattete sich ein leichtes Grinsen. Lucius konnte einfach nicht aus seiner Haut, auch wenn er sich, zumindest in Jos Anwesenheit, redlich Mühe gab.

Als das neue Jahr hereinbrach hatte Jo beschlossen Serena und Harry auf eine längere Reise zu schicken. Serena hatte sich von den Strapazen und von dem Schock erholen sollen, außerdem war Joanna der Meinung gewesen, dass sie und Harry endlich einmal Zeit für sich brauchten.

Deswegen hatte Severus sie auch so lange nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.

Am heutigen Nachmittag war Serena dann urplötzlich bei ihm aufgetaucht. Gut erholt und endlich wieder annähernd so fröhlich wie vor dem ganzen Schlamassel.

Sie hatten lange miteinander geredet. Wahrscheinlich war es das längste Gespräch gewesen was sie je miteinander geführt hatten, aber Severus hatte ein Problem gehabt. Ein Problem, das er, so musste er sich eingestehen, nicht alleine hätte lösen können.

Warum er sich gerade seiner Patennichte anvertraut hatte, war ihm schleierhaft, aber er war froh, dass er es getan hatte.

Jetzt grübelte er über Serenas Worte nach, kam jedoch zu keinem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis.

Wenn auch nicht gerne, so musste er sich eingestehen, dass er schon wieder Hilfe brauchte.

Fluchend stellte er sein Glas ab. Dass er in solchen Dingen auch so unbeholfen sein musste.

**Serena**

Ich war froh, dass Dumbledore mich für den Rest des Schuljahres freigestellt hatte. Auch Severus brauchte bis zum nächsten Schuljahr nicht mehr antreten, was er wundersamer Weise auch tat. Die Schüler waren sicher nicht traurig deswegen.

Die Sonne kitzelte mich an der Nase, als ihre ersten Strahlen durch die schweren Samtvorhänge in mein Zimmer fielen.

Neben mir zog sich Harry brummelnd die Decke über den Kopf und kurz darauf war wieder ein leises Schnarchen zu hören.

Grinsend sah ich zu ihm hinüber und stand schließlich auf. Leise schlüpfte ich durch die Vorhänge auf den Balkon. Ich stützte meine Hände auf die Brüstung und sah in den herrlichen Garten.

Ein Pfau stolzierte in der Morgensonne umher und pickte hier und da den Morgentau von den Blumen.

Eins musste man ihm wirklich lassen. Lucius Anwesen war herrlich. Am Anfang hatte mir der Gedanke überhaupt nicht behagt bis zum nächsten Schuljahr auf Malfoy Manor zu wohnen, doch mittlerweile fühlte ich mich hier richtig wohl. Widerstand wäre sowieso zwecklos gewesen. Lucius hatte mir ziemlich deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er mich nicht wieder nach Hogwarts lassen würde. Zumindest vorerst nicht.

Gestern morgen waren Harry und ich von unserer Reise zurückgekehrt. Wir waren die letzten Monate bei Mums Schwester in Norwegen gewesen und es hatte wirklich gut getan, die ganzen Schrecken der letzten Monate und Wochen zurückzulassen.

Nachdem wir gestern zurückgekehrt waren, hatte ich beschlossen spontan bei Severus vorbei zu schauen. Er war zwar ziemlich überrascht gewesen, als ich nachmittags vor seiner Tür stand, aber anstatt wie sonst auch mürrisch und abweisend zu reagieren, hatte er mich bereitwillig ins Haus gelassen. Das war erstaunlich, denn ich wusste wie sehr er unangemeldeten Besuch hasste.

Der Nachmittag hatte dann auch einen ganz anderen Verlauf genommen, als ich gedacht hatte. Wollte ich mich eigentlich nur zurück melden, so fand ich mich irgendwann in einem Gespräch über Liebe und Beziehungen wieder.

Am verwunderlichsten war jedoch, wie offen er mit mir über seine Gefühle für Laura gesprochen hatte. Und nicht nur das! Endlich hatte ich den Mut aufgebracht und ihn gefragt, warum er eigentlich so aufgebracht darüber war, dass ich mich in Harry verliebt hatte und warum er mir von einem Potter abgeraten hatte.

Er hatte lange mit sich gerungen, doch schließlich rückte er doch mit der Sprache heraus. Allerdings nicht ohne das Verlangen, dass ich niemandem davon erzählen dürfte.

Nachdem ich es ihm versprochen hatte, erzählte er mir schließlich alles.

Eigentlich war es relativ einfach. Das erste und, bis zu dem Moment wo Laura ihm über den Weg gelaufen war, das einzige Mal, dass er tiefere Gefühle für eine Frau hegte war noch zu seinen Schulzeiten gewesen. Bei besagter Frau hatte es sich um Harrys Mutter, Lily Potter, gehandelt. Doch sie hatte sich für James Potter entschieden und Severus dabei ziemlich übel mitgespielt.

Zumindest verstand ich jetzt, warum er von meiner Beziehung zu Harry nicht begeistert war. Wie übrigens jeder aus meiner Familie, von Mum einmal abgesehen.

Doch diese Geschichte war es nicht gewesen, die mich letztendlich die Fassung hatte verlieren lassen.

Nein, Severus war mit einem Anliegen an mich getreten, dass mir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Sprache verschlagen hatte.

Auch jetzt, nachdem ich eine Nacht darüber geschlafen hatte, konnte ich es immer noch nicht ganz glauben.

Trotzdem hatte ich ihm meine Hilfe zugesagt und wie es schien brauchte er die schon heute, denn eine Eule landete plötzlich vor mir auf der Balkonbrüstung und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Sie streckte mir ihr Bein entgegen und flog sofort davon, nachdem ich ihr den Brief abgenommen hatte. Er war von Severus.

Beim lesen konnte ich mir ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er hatte wirklich Hilfe nötig und zwar eindeutig weibliche Hilfe.

Mir kamen auch schon ein paar gute Ideen, die ich niederschrieb. Ich riss Mordor aus seinem Schlaf und schickte ihn mit dem Brief zu Severus. Es dauerte auch gar nicht lange, da kam er verärgert mit einer Antwort zurück.

Severus schienen meine Ideen gar nicht zu gefallen. Sinngemäß stand in dem Brief so etwas wie, ich solle mir doch gefälligst etwas einfallen lassen, was besser zu ihm passen würde.

Spontan fiel mir da die Familiengruft der Malfoys ein... dunkel, düster, kalt... doch für so einen Anlass nicht gerade passend.

Bevor Mordor mir stiften gehen konnte, klemmte ich ihn mir unter den Arm, wobei ich sein Zappeln und seine bösen Blicke gekonnt ignorierte. Dann holte ich ein neues Pergament und begann zu schreiben.

_Was hältst du von einem Abendessen bei dir zu Hause? Mit Kerzen und so nem Kram. Ist jedenfalls sehr romantisch._

Bei dem Satz musste ich kichern. Severus und romantisch? Na ja...

_Als Abschluss dann ein Glas Wein vor dem Kamin. Das wär's doch! Mir würd's gefallen..._

Ich schickte Mordor wieder los und wieder dauerte es nicht lange bis er zurück kam. Severus nächster Brief bestand nur aus einem Satz:

_Ich kann nicht kochen!_

Mit einem Seufzer kritzelte ich darunter:

_Dann mach ich das eben._

Wieder musste Mordor dran glauben und wieder kam er recht schnell zurück. Unter meiner Schrift stand diesmal nur ein Wort:

_Wann?_

_Wann du dazu bereit bist... _war meine Antwort und Mordor fauchte mich diesmal sogar an, als ich ihn erneut losschickte.

Diesmal dauerte es fast eine Stunde bis die Antwort kam. In dieser Zeit hatte ich mich bereits geduscht und angezogen. Harry schlief immer noch, also ließ ich ihn schlafen und setzte mich mit einem heißen Kakao wieder auf den Balkon.

Ich hatte mich gerade hingesetzt, da ließ Mordor mir den nächsten Brief in den Schoß fallen und flüchtete schnell aus meiner Reichweite.

_Eigentlich gar nicht, aber aus der Nummer komme ich wohl so schnell nicht mehr raus. Also am besten morgen._

Wieder musste ich grinsen. Tatsächlich, aus dieser Sache würde Severus nicht mehr rauskommen, aber es war ja auch seine Idee gewesen.

Aber musste es wirklich schon morgen sein? Jetzt musste ich mir auf die Schnelle auch noch ein tolles Menü einfallen lassen. Und dabei konnte ich auch nicht kochen. Aus dieser Sache würde ich nicht mehr rauskommen. Warum war ich auch so voreilig gewesen?

Am nächsten Nachmittag verließ ich unter einer Ausrede Malfoy Manor und klopfte wenig später an Severus Tür.

Kaum hatte er die Tür aufgemacht, da zog er mich auch schon hastig ins Haus, sodass ich fast gestolpert wäre.

„Hat sie dich gesehen?" fragte er und spähte nach draußen.

Das sah so komisch aus, dass ich nicht an mich halten konnte und erst mal anfing zu lachen. Severus sah mich vorwurfsvoll an, doch es dauerte eine Weile bis ich mich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass ich ihm antworten konnte.

„Nein, hat sie nicht", sagte ich immer noch glucksend.

Immer noch angesäuert schob er mich in die Küche.

„Du willst das wirklich heute Abend durchziehen?" fragte ich ihn und konnte meine Skepsis nicht ganz verbergen.

„Wenn ich es heute nicht mache, dann werde ich es nie machen", erwiderte er.

„Gut, aber ich sag es dir gleich... mehr als für dich kochen kann ich nicht. Alles andere musst du schon irgendwie alleine hinbekommen."

Er sagte nichts darauf, sah aber auch nicht sonderlich glücklich aus.

„Okay, für wann hast du sie eingeladen?"

„Für acht Uhr."

„Gut, das kriegen wir hin. Fangen wir erst mal mit der Tischdeko an..."

Der Tisch stand im Wohnzimmer und mir gefiel der Platz dort überhaupt nicht.

„Zu düster", befand ich und beförderte den Tisch samt Stühlen in den kleinen Erker, der zum Garten hinaus ging. „Schon besser."

Dann ließ ich meiner Kreativität freien Lauf, zauberte hier ein bisschen und dort ein wenig. Dabei ignorierte ich das gelegentliche entsetzte Aufstöhnen, das Severus von sich gab, während er mich beobachtete.

Das schwierige an der ganzen Sache war, dass die Atmosphäre romantisch sein sollte, aber trotzdem noch zu Severus passen musste.

Nach zwei Stunden war ich endlich zufrieden. Da in Severus Haus die vorherrschende Farbe Schwarz war, war mir nichts anderes übrig geblieben als auch den Tisch dunkler zu gestalten, als mir lieb war.

Als Tischdecke hatte ich kurzerhand einen dunkelroten Samtvorhang umfunktioniert, den ich im oberen Stockwerk gefunden hatte.

An beiden Enden des Tisches hatte ich zwei große silberne Kerzenleuchter hingestellt, die mit weißen Kerzen bestückt waren.

Zu guter letzt hatte ich, auch wenn Severus mich entsetzt angesehen hatte, überall auf dem Tisch weiße Rosenblätter verteilt und schließlich zwei große silberne Unterteller hingestellt.

„Perfekt", grinste ich und sah Severus beifallheischend an.

„Wenn du meinst", knurrte er und sah nicht gerade begeistert aus. Mir war es egal. Mir gefiel es und ich war sicher, dass es Laura auch gefallen würde.

Doch jetzt stand ich vor dem größeren Problem. Das Kochen! Auf dem Weg in die Küche grübelte ich, wie ich es schaffen sollte in drei Stunden ein angemessenes Menü zu zaubern. Und da hakte es auch schon. Weder konnte ich kochen, noch hatte ich es bislang geschafft ein vernünftiges Essen zu zaubern. Eigentlich fiel mir nur eins ein, damit der Abend nicht am Essen scheiterte.

Als Severus mir in die Küche folgen wollte, scheuchte ich ihn wieder raus.

„Geh du dich lieber vernünftig anziehen. Ich werde die Tür jetzt schließen und wenn du für den ersten Gang bereit bist, dann klopf an."

Damit schlug ich ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu, belegte sie mit einem Schutzzauber und apparierte zurück nach Malfoy Manor.


	27. Chapter 27

**Snape**

Ein wenig verärgert starrte Severus die Tür an. Wie konnte Serena es wagen ihn, in seinem Haus, aus seiner Küche auszusperren? Zugegeben, so oft benutzte er die Küche nicht, aber hier ging es ums Prinzip. Allerdings war er auf Serena angewiesen, sonst könnte er den ganzen Abend gleich vergessen. Und so ging er wütend vor sich hingrummelnd nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Vernünftig anziehen, pah!" Wie konnte sie nur behaupten er sei nicht vernünftig angezogen. Langsam begann er sich sowieso zu fragen, warum alle ständig der Meinung waren, er solle sich vernünftige Kleider zulegen. Was war an seinen schwarzen Sachen denn so falsch?

Seufzend öffnete er den großen altmodischen Kleiderschrank.

Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte betrachtete er sich im Spiegel. Nicht dass er eitel war, das war er ganz und gar nicht. Dieses Privileg hatte Lucius sich schon gesichert. Eigentlich war es ihm auch egal, wie er nun aussah, allerdings war er schon darauf bedacht wenigstens eine etwas gute Figur zu machen. Schließlich ging es hier um Laura.

Resignierend schüttelte er den Kopf. Es gab eine Zeit, da hätte er sich nicht träumen lassen, sich im Spiegel zu betrachten... wegen einer Frau. Na ja, die Zeiten änderten sich wohl.

Doch irgendwie gefiel ihm was er sah. Natürlich trug er wie immer schwarz, andere Farben gab es auch gar nicht in seinem Schrank.

Über der schwarzen Hose trug er eine schwarze, taillierte Jacke, die ihm bis zum halben Oberschenkel reichte. Die vordere Knopfleiste hatte er bis zu dem kleinen Stehkragen geschlossen, was ihm ein wenig den Eindruck eines Priesters verlieh.

Unter der Jacke trug er noch ein schwarzes Hemd, was man allerdings aufgrund der Hochgeschlossenheit nicht sehen konnte.

Da ihm nun nichts weiter zu tun blieb als zu warten, begab er sich wieder nach unten und setzte sich in seinen Sessel vor den Kamin.

Es wunderte ihn ein wenig, dass er keine Geräusche aus der Küche vernahm, aber das Nachschauen konnte er sich schenken, Serena würde ihn sicher nicht reinlassen.

Also wartete er und hing seinen Gedanken nach, wobei er versuchte nicht allzu nervös zu werden.

**Serena**

Auf Malfoy Manor angekommen suchte ich meine Mutter und fand sie zum Glück in der Küche.

„Da bist du ja", begrüßte sie mich. „Harry sucht schon nach dir."

„Dann lass ihn suchen", gab ich zurück. „Ich habe gerade ein ganz anderes Problem."

Mum sah mich erstaunt an und nach kurzem Zögern berichtete ich ihr von Severus Plan und dass ich ihm meine Hilfe zugesagt hatte. Während ich erzählte wurden Mums Augen immer größer und als ich geendet hatte trat ein verträumter Ausdruck in ihr Gesicht.

„Aber bitte, verrate es noch keinem", bat ich sie und sie nickte.

„Und wo ist nun dein Problem?"

„Ich kann doch auch nicht wirklich kochen und da dachte ich du könntest..."

„Verstehe", grinste sie. „Da war meine Tochter mal wieder etwas vorschnell."

„Ich konnte ihn doch nicht hängen lassen... nicht bei so etwas!"

„Ich weiß und ich hab auch schon eine Idee..."

Es dauerte nicht lange und ich stand zusammen mit Mum wieder in Severus Küche.

„Oh man, Severus killt mich, wenn er das hier herausbekommt", murmelte ich, doch Mum lächelte mich beruhigend an.

„Er wird schon nicht rausfinden, dass ich hier war."

„Na hoffentlich hast du Recht."

„Mütter haben immer Recht... und jetzt lass uns loslegen!"

**Snape**

Die Zeit verging viel zu schnell und als es an der Tür klopfte zuckte Severus kurz zusammen. Als er die Tür öffnete fand er sich einer wunderschönen Frau gegenüber, die ihn ein wenig verlegen anlächelte.

Laura sah wirklich atemberaubend aus. Sie trug ein trägerloses, dunkelrotes Corsagenkleid, welches ihr bis zu den Knien reichte, sodass ihre schlanken Beine dadurch sehr gut zur Geltung kamen.

Ihre Haare trug sie offen. Sie fielen ihr in leichten Wellen locker über die Schultern und ein dezentes Make-up betonte ihre blauen Augen.

„Du hast so geheimnisvoll getan, deswegen dachte ich... na ja..." Sie brach ab und spielte nervös mit einer Strähne ihres braunen Haares.

„Komm rein", sagte er nur und als sie an ihm vorbei ging konnte er kaum die Augen von ihr lassen. Erst als sie ihn fragend ansah, konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das wesentliche.

Schon wollte er sie gewohnheitsmäßig ins Wohnzimmer an den Esstisch führen, als ihm einfiel, dass Serena diesen ja umgestellt hatte.

Als Laura den schön gedeckten Tisch sah, machte sie große Augen.

„Wow", entfuhr es ihr und sie sah Severus ein wenig verwirrt an. „Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass in dir eine romantische Ader steckt."

Ich auch nicht, dachte er und da er nicht wusste, was er darauf sagen sollte, schwieg er und rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht.

Als Laura sich gesetzt hatte, schenkte er ihnen beiden Wein ein.

„Ich hoffe du hast Hunger", meinte er ein wenig unbeholfen, da er immer noch nicht wusste was er eigentlich sagen sollte.

Laura nickte nur. Auch ihr fehlten im Moment die richtigen Worte. Sie war immer noch total überwältigt davon, wie schön Severus alles hergerichtet hatte.

Severus verschwand schnell Richtung Küche und musste erst mal tief durchatmen. Dann klopfte er an die Tür.

Serena öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und ehe er sich versah, hatte sie ihm schon zwei Teller mit einer Pilz-Kräuter-Creme-Suppe in die Hand gedrückt.

Ein wenig irritiert starrte Severus die nun wieder verschlossene Küchentür an und machte sich dann seufzend auf den Weg zurück zu Laura.

Als er sich ihr gegenüber niedergelassen hatte, sah sie ihn fragend an.

„Was?"

„Seit wann klopfst du an, wenn du in deine Küche gehst?"

„Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?" Severus versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu sprechen, doch innerlich sah es in ihm gar nicht so ruhig aus.

„Ich dachte ich hätte so was in der Art gehört."

„Hmm, ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen..."

Das Essen verlief relativ schweigsam. Severus war mehr mit den Gedanken beschäftigt, wie er das, was er Laura gleich sagen wollte, am besten sagen könnte.

Laura hingegen spürte schon seit einer ganzen Weile, dass hier etwas nicht so war, wie es sonst immer war. Severus wirkte noch insichgekehrter als sonst und war noch wortkarger. Groß stören tat es Laura aber nicht. Sie kannte Severus mittlerweile ziemlich gut und seine Wortkargheit war nichts neues für sie. Was sie allerdings mehr verwunderte war der ganze Aufwand, den er für sie betrieben hatte. Da steckte doch mehr dahinter, als nur ein harmloses gemeinsames Abendessen. Doch sie hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer was das hätte sein können.

**Serena**

Als es zum dritten Mal an die Küchentür klopfte, war ich erleichtert. Mum war schon wieder verschwunden und wenn ich Severus den Nachtisch rausgereicht hätte, würde ich dasselbe tun.

Wieder wollte ich die Tür nur einen Spalt öffnen, doch diesmal war Severus schneller und glitt durch den Spalt in die Küche.

Er sah ein wenig blass aus, was aber wohl daran lag, dass der entscheidende Moment immer näher rückte.

„Und wie läuft es bis jetzt?" wollte ich wissen.

„Ganz gut, denke ich. Ihr hat deine Tischdekoration gefallen."

„Ach, das wusste ich doch schon vorher", meinte ich grinsend.

„Was sage ich ihr denn bloß?" Severus sah mich ein wenig hilflos an und ich musste mich zwingen ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen. So hatte ich ihn ja noch nie erlebt.

„Oh nein. Da musst du schon alleine durch. Ich denke ich habe dir schon genug geholfen."

„Aber..."

„Nein. Das einzige was ich dir dazu raten kann ist: Hör auf dein Herz und sprich aus was es dir sagt."

„Mein Herz spricht aber nicht", gab er nüchtern zurück. Ich verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte genervt auf.

„Dir ist echt nicht zu helfen. Himmel! Sag ihr, was du ihr sagen willst... du findest schon die richtigen Worte. Ich werde jetzt jedenfalls verschwinden."

Und bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte apparierte ich endgültig zurück nach Malfoy Manor.

**Snape**

Severus starrte entgeistert noch einige Sekunden auf die Stelle, an der Serena gerade eben noch gestanden hatte, dann atmete er nocheinmal tief durch und ging zurück zu Laura.

Auch der Nachtisch verlief schweigend und als Laura schließlich den letzten Bissen ihres Schokoladentörtchens mit heißen Kirschen aufgegessen hatte, griff sie nach Severus Hand und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Das Essen war wirklich fantastisch gewesen. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege könntest du ruhig öfter mal für mich kochen."

Besser nicht, dachte Severus und erwiderte ihr Lächeln ein wenig verhalten. Er füllte ihre Gläser erneut mit Wein.

„Komm", meinte er nur und reichte Laura ihr Glas.

Sie folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer, wo schon ein Feuer im Kamin vor sich hin flackerte und machte es sich in einem Sessel gemütlich.

Severus hingegen blieb am Kamin stehen, betrachtete sie eine Weile und sah dann in die Flammen.

Er wusste, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, an dem er seine Worte loswerden musste. Wieder ergriff ihn eine ungeahnte Nervosität und er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er jemals so nervös sein könnte.

Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Ein anderes Gefühl, dass er bis dato noch nicht empfunden hatte und das ihn schon die ganze letzte Zeit unterschwellig begleitet hatte.

Bislang hatte er es geschafft es erfolgreich zu verdrängen, doch nun musste er sich eingestehen, dass er Angst hatte. Angst vor Lauras Reaktion, wenn er seine Worte aussprach. Angst vor ihrer Antwort. Angst, dass sie nicht so ausfallen würde wie er sich erhofft hatte. Angst, dass sie ihn möglicherweise verletzen könnte.

Severus versuchte die aufkommenden Zweifel zu verbannen. Denn er wusste, wenn er es heute nicht tun würde, dann würde er es niemals tun und er wusste, dass er es bereuen würde. Es gab nur diese eine Chance und die musste er ergreifen.

„Severus?" Laura war unbemerkt neben ihn getreten und hatte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm gelegt. Er war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er sie gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, natürlich. Ich war bloß in Gedanken."

„Teilst du sie mit mir?"

„Was?"

„Deine Gedanken."

„Laura...", begann er, nahm ihre Hände in seine und sah ihr in die Augen. Liebevoll erwiderte sie den Blick und in diesem Moment wusste er, dass er es tun würde. Er hätte es ihr eigentlich schon längst sagen sollen... hätte ihr sagen sollen, dass er sie liebte... und noch mehr.

„Laura", setzte er erneut an. „Du weißt sicher schon längst, dass das alles hier", er machte eine ausholende Geste, „nur ein Teil von dem ist, weswegen du heute hier bist. Bitte verzeih mir, wenn ich gerade nicht die richtigen Worte finde. Du weißt, dass ich in diesen Sachen nicht besonders gut bin..." Er stockte kurz und sah sie an. Laura schwieg. Der flackernde Feuerschein gab ihrem Haar einen goldenen Glanz und sie sah wunderschön aus.

Er fasste ihre Hände fester und zog sie an seine Brust.

„Laura, du sollst wissen, dass ich dich liebe. Noch nie habe ich derart für eine Frau empfunden, wie für dich. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so etwas mal sagen werde, aber du bist zu einem Teil von mir geworden, den ich nicht verlieren will. Sag, willst du meine Frau werden?"

Nun waren sie raus. Die Worte vor denen er sich am meisten gefürchtet hatte. Erst jetzt registrierte er, dass sein Herz ihm bis zum Hals schlug.

Laura entzog ihm ihre Hände und wieder überkam ihn eine Welle der Angst. Er schloss kurz die Augen, um dieses Gefühl niederzukämpfen, doch als er ihre Finger auf seiner Wange spürte, öffnete er sie wieder.

Lauras Augen glänzten feucht und ihre Hände zitterten. Er ergriff ihre Hand an seiner Wange und als wenn seine Berührung einen Bann von ihr lösen würde, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn.

„Ja", flüsterte sie, als sie sich voneinander lösten und sah ihm dabei tief in die Augen. „Ja, das will ich! Oh, und wie ich das will!"

Severus sah sie an und zum ersten Mal lächelte er; grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so erleichtert und frei gefühlt.

Er zog Laura in seine Arme und spürte wie sie sich fest an ihn schmiegte. Zufrieden seufzte er auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar.

**Serena**

Mitten in der Nacht wurde ich durch ein energisches Klopfen am Fenster geweckt. Harry knurrte irgendetwas unwirsches und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Kissen.

Er hatte mich den ganzen Abend gelöchert, wo ich denn gewesen wäre. Doch ich hatte ihm nur geantwortet, dass er das schon noch früh genug erfahren würde. Er war ein wenig beleidigt gewesen, doch ich konnte ihn schnell auf andere Gedanken bringen.

Ein wenig schlaftrunken stand ich nun auf und schob die Vorhänge beiseite. Es war noch stockfinster draußen und es dauerte eine Weile bis ich den Verursacher des Klopfens ausfindig gemacht hatte.

Eine Eule saß auf dem Balkon und klopfte mit ihrem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe, am Bein trug sie einen Brief mit sich.

Ich öffnete die Balkontür und schlüpfte hinaus in die kalte Nachtluft. Als ich die Eule von dem Brief befreit hatte, flatterte sie davon. Ich rollte den Brief auseinander und ein zufriedenes Grinsen erschien auf meinem Gesicht, als ich ihn las.

Na also! Doch im gleichen Atemzug seufzte ich auf. Severus und Laura würden heiraten. Doch eine Hochzeit organisierte sich nicht von alleine. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde ein Teil der Arbeit an mir hängen bleiben. Na ja... hätte mich auch schwer gewundert, wenn ich hier meine Ruhe gehabt hätte.

Jetzt war ich nur gespannt darauf, was die anderen dazu sagen würden. Hoffentlich beeilten sich die beiden mit der Neuigkeit. Allzu lange würde ich es nicht für mich behalten können.

**Alex**

Gerade wollte ich es mir mit Draco nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag im Ministerium auf der Couch bequem machen, als es an der Scheibe klopfte. Ich erkannte Mordor - Renas Fledermaus- und scheinbar sollte er uns einen kleinen Brief überbringen.

„Geh du", meinte ich gähnend zu Draco, der sich mürrisch erhob.

„Rena schreibt doch sowieso meistens dir", fügte ich noch hinzu.

Draco öffnete die Terrassentür und ließ Mordor herein, der sofort freundlich von Jerry begrüßt wurde. Dann erschien auch schon Dobby mit einem Plopp und brachte Draco und mir Tee. Die beiden kamen mittlerweile miteinander klar, aber ein herzliches Verhältnis würde sich zwischen den beiden wohl nie entwickeln.

Nachdem sich alles nach der Geschichte mit Jakob und seiner Organisation wieder beruhigt hatte, war Draco zu mir gezogen. Zu der Zeit waren Harry und Rena gerade auf Reisen gewesen um ihre Beziehung zu kitten, was ihnen scheinbar auch gelungen war.

Auch Lucius war etwas ruhiger geworden und wir bemühten uns beide redlich zumindest höflich miteinander umzugehen. Er war nicht gerade davon begeistert gewesen, dass Draco zu mir ziehen wollte. Nach ein paar Diskussionen mit Draco über seine teure Wohnung, hatte Lucius es wohl aber mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge akzeptiert. Auf der einen Seite war er froh, dass die Malfoy Familie nun nicht mehr für Dracos teuren Lebensstil aufkommen musste, andererseits wurmte es ihn aber ziemlich, dass sein Sohn mit einer Aurorin zusammenleben würde. Ich hatte nämlich mittlerweile meine Prüfung abgelegt und Draco hatte seine Ausbildung im Ministerium wieder aufgenommen.

Nun ließ sich Draco seufzend neben mir auf die Couch fallen und ich kuschelte mich an ihn.

Langsam öffnete er Renas Brief und las.

„Und? Was schreibt sie?" fragte ich dann doch neugierig.

Draco atmete tief ein.

„Sie schreibt, wir sollen unbedingt heute Abend zum Essen auf Malfoy Manor erscheinen…"

„Oh nein", stöhnte ich auf, „und warum?"

„Keine Ahnung…mehr schreibt sie nicht."

„Aber es muss doch einen Grund geben…"

„Den gibt es wahrscheinlich auch, aber sie teilt ihn uns nicht mit…"

Ich seufzte.

„Na ich hoffe, dass wird nicht wieder so eine merkwürdige Veranstaltung wie Weihnachten…"

Draco nickte nur.

„Allerdings…das hoffe ich auch…"

Weihnachten zählte zu den Kuriositäten, an die man sich wohl gewöhnen musste, wenn man mit den Malfoys verkehrte. Eigentlich war keiner scharf darauf gewesen, Weihnachten zusammen zu verbringen. Schließlich waren wir uns alle die ganze Zeit vorher schon auf die Nerven gegangen, als wir Jakob bekämpfen musste.

Irgendeiner kam aber auf die glorreiche Idee, dass man Weihnachten doch zusammen auf Malfoy Manor verbringen konnte. Wir haben nie rausgefunden, von dem diese Idee stammte, aber wir waren uns ziemlich sicher, dass die Einladung nicht freiwillig von Lucius kam.

Um mich zu drücken, hatte ich eigentlich schon den Nachtdienst in Askaban übernehmen wollen, aber als Draco dass herausfand, drohte er mir damit sofort wieder auszuziehen, wenn ich ihn alleine zu seinem Vater gehen lassen würde.

Zusammen entwickelten wir den Plan, dass ja keiner von uns gehen musste, wenn ich sagen würde, dass Lucius mich persönlich einladen soll oder ich würde nicht kommen. Draco wollte dann sagen, dass wenn ich nicht kommen würde, würde er auch nicht zur Familienfeier erscheinen. Wir waren ziemlich sicher, dass Lucius dabei nicht über seinen Schatten springen würde, aber wir täuschten uns und unser Plan ging nach hinten los. Lucius lud mich höchstpersönlich ein…eine weitere Kuriosität und wir konnten uns nicht mehr drücken.

Na ja, im Endeffekt hatten wir alle das Weihnachtsfest bei den Malfoys überlebt, aber Draco und ich hatten uns vorgenommen über die nächsten Weihnachtsfeiertage zu verreisen um einer eventuellen Wiederholung dieses Events auf Malfoy Manor zu entgehen.

Nun grübelte ich darüber nach, warum Rena uns unbedingt heute Abend beim Essen dabei haben wollte.

„Vielleicht wollen Rena und Harry ja heiraten", meinte ich grinsend, als ich anfing zu spekulieren.

Draco schnaubte.

„Um Gottes Willen!"

„Na ja, ihr Brief klang ja schon dringend…jetzt hat sie mich aber verdammt neugierig gemacht…"

Draco sah mich an und grinste.

„Frauen!"

„Was soll das denn heißen? Interessiert es dich überhaupt nicht, warum Rena uns eingeladen hat?"

„Doch…aber mit Sicherheit bin ich nicht so neugierig wie du jetzt gerade…"

„Oh vergiss es", meinte ich und griff nach einem Kissen.

Ich schlug nach Draco damit, als plötzlich eine Eule ins Wohnzimmer geflattert kam.

Draco erkannte sofort, dass es sich um eine Eule aus der Malfoyschen Eulerei handelte.

Die Eule brachte einen zweiten Brief von Serena.

Draco nahm der Eule den rief ab und las laut vor:

„Ihr müsst sofort kommen! Severus ist auch schon da…!"

Entgeistert sahen wir uns an.

„Na hoppla", meinte ich, „was ist denn da los?"

Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung…aber jetzt will ich es auch wissen."

Seufzend erhob ich mich von der Couch und Draco holte unsere Mäntel.

Ich gab Dobby noch Bescheid und dann verließen wir das Haus um nach Malfoy Manor zu apparieren.

Das große Eisentor öffnete sich sofort für uns und als wir an die Tür klopften, riss Rena uns fast die Türklinke aus der Hand.

„Kommt rein", meinte sie sofort. Lucius war nicht zu sehen. Nur Severus und Laura, die ebenfalls noch in der Eingangshalle standen.

Ich hielt Rena am Arm fest und zog sie zur Seite.

„Was soll das Ganze hier?" fragte ich sie und sah sie durchdringend an.

„Hey, keine Gedankentricks", meinte sie und wirkte etwas nervös.

„Das kann ich dir im Moment noch nicht sagen, aber vielleicht klärt es sich alles selbst beim Essen auf und weißt dann, warum ich euch hergerufen habe…"

Ich verkniff die Augen.

„Na toll…!"

„Warts einfach ab…"

Kein Stück schlauer als vorher, gesellte ich mich zu Draco und begrüßte ebenfalls Severus und Laura.

Severus wirkte auch nicht gerade begeistert. Irgendwie hatte ich die Befürchtung es lief alles auf eine Wiederholung des Weihnachtsessen hinaus.

Severus schien ähnliches zu denken und sah Rena mürrisch an.

„Was soll das Ganze hier, Serena?" fragte er dann genervt und Rena lachte auf, konnte aber ihre Nervosität nicht verbergen.

„Darf man denn nicht mal alle seine Freunde zum Essen einladen?" gab sie gekränkt zurück und Severus seufzte theatralisch.

Draco sah mich fragend an, aber ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als Rena mit uns Richtung Terrasse ging.

Nachdem Lucius sich zu uns gesellt hatte- und er sah ebenso wenig begeistert aus wie die anderen Anwesenden- nahmen wir an der großen Tafel platz.

Wie alles in Malfoy Manor war auch diese einfach nur prunkvoll um nicht zusagen protzig und aus Marmor.

Die Hauselfen trugen das Essen auf und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit um mich ein bisschen mit Harry zu unterhalten. Dabei entging mir aber nicht, dass Serena Severus immer wieder merkwürdige Blicke zuwarf, der daraufhin immer nervöser zu werden schien.

Auch Laura schien wenig Appetit zu haben und knabberte die ganze Zeit an einem kleinen Stück Weißbrot.

Lucius gab wie immer den eleganten Gastgeber und Draco schien sich zu langweilen.

Nur Jo war gut aufgelegt und fröhlich und versuchte ständig alle Anwesenden in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Irgendwann wurde es mir zu bunt und ich sah Rena herausfordernd an.

„Vielen Dank für die nette Einladung, Rena! Aber ich habe mich doch etwas gewundert, warum es aus einmal so dringend war, dass wir alle zusammen Essen sollten…Nicht, dass wir nicht gerne gekommen wäre", schob ich dann ein, „ aber hättest du nicht eventuell mal die Güte uns aufzuklären…"

Lucius atmete laut auf und unterbrach mich.

„Genau das wollte ich auch gerade sagen…Also?"

Überrascht sah ich Lucius an.

„Danke…dass Sie mir einmal zustimmen."

„Bitte", erwiderte er nur und fuhr dann fort: „Rena, was soll das ganze hier?"

Alle Augen waren nun auf sie gerichtet und sie fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in ihrer Haut.

„Nun ja…äh…das ist so…also…also eigentlich dachte ich, es wäre doch mal ganz nett, wenn wir uns alle wiedersehen würden… da kann man dann doch sehr gut mal Neuigkeiten austauschen, sich unterhalten…"

Dabei sah sie Severus durchdringend an und der verschluckte sich prompt an seinem Wein.

Lucius gab sich damit aber nicht zufrieden.

„Und was sollen das für Neuigkeiten sein?" fragte er gedehnt.

Rena wirkte immer noch verlegen.

„Ähm, nun ja…ich weiß auch nicht… vielleicht hat ja einer hier was zu verkünden…Was weiß ich denn?!" meinte sie dann langsam gereizt.

Severus zuckte zusammen und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass Laura ihn unter dem Tisch getreten hatte.

Lucius seufzte nur und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Severus plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang.

„Laura und ich werden heiraten!"

Und schon saß er wieder. Alle wirkten irritiert.

„Und wer will hier was verkünden?" fragte Lucius, der Severus, da er ihn unterbrochen hatte, wohl gar nicht richtig zugehört hatte.

„Moment mal", fuhr ich ungläubig dazwischen, „ ich glaube, ich hab was an den Ohren…oder hat Severus gerade wirklich was von heiraten erzählt?"

Draco und Harry starrten nur mit halboffenen Mund Severus an und Laura kicherte leise.


End file.
